


Carry Me Home

by JuliassicPark



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Canon Rewrite, Falling Apart, Forbidden Love, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Gueira/Meis (Promare), Minor Gueira/Meis/Lio, Mutual Pining, Pre-Canon, Pyromeo and Juliet, Secret Identity, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers to Enemies to Lovers again, picking up the pieces, strap in boys this is a long one, we finally made it to canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 193,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliassicPark/pseuds/JuliassicPark
Summary: Late one night, Galo Thymos finds a nearly unconscious stranger in the alley next to his apartment. Being the Burning Rescue Hero he is, he can't ignore it and takes them up to his apartment.Lio Fotia tries to keep his interactions with those unaffiliated with his cause to a minimum. He's far too focused on his goals and travelling into populated areas is dangerous. The Mad Burnish leader is the model of composure.So why can't he get this obnoxious firefighter out of his head? Why does he keep going back?Why is he so very drawn to Galo Thymos?
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 501
Kudos: 1262





	1. A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is finally, my NaNoWriMo fic! This is a monster and I've been working really hard on it so I hope you all enjoy. It's gonna be a lot.  
> Tags and rating will change as the story progresses.
> 
> Next chapter should be up Sunday - Happy Redux! :)

_**Trails of fire** _

_**You always knew** _

_**They would carry me home** _

_**They'd lead me to you** _

* * *

Every step Lio Fotia takes is a planned, calculated move. The Mad Burnish leader attacks with precision, striking swiftly and fiercely wherever he is needed until the job is complete. At any given moment, he has three backup plans and two escape routes readied on the backburner. His cunning and power over fire are legendary, and he commands his people with authority.

Lio Fotia is poised, intimidating, and unwavering; Mad Burnish is him and he is Mad Burnish. 

Tonight is no different. 

They have left no signs of their entry into the building, and are now silently stalking the halls of Foresight Pharmaceuticals in search of data. Although Mad Burnish are more known for their grandiose acts of defiance, there is a plethora of information that is required before those acts can actually occur. 

So tonight, Lio slinks about the hallway of the floor he is assigned scanning for any potential threats. His subordinate, Sivya, downloads file after file onto her flash drives, saving every piece of data that she can. Even if he is only on watch currently, he uses the opportunity to catalog the layout of the area. He notes the location of each door and stairwell so that they can strike as precisely as possible when the time comes.

Lio is confident in their skills, that they’re thoroughly undetected, but he remains on guard nevertheless. That is how the Burnish must live to survive. 

When Sivya looks up from the computer she has commandeered and nods confidently, Lio knows that their mission has been successful. He waves his hand towards the planned exit, and the Mad Burnish girl follows closely behind. 

The pair traverses down too many flights of stairs (elevators have logs and can be traced – that is an unnecessary risk) towards the awaiting alley below.

“There’s something very ironic about using the fire escape, y’know?” Sivya laughs quietly during their descent. 

“I suppose,” is all Lio offers in the moment. Trying to lighten the mood during a mission is usually something Lio shirks, but Sivya is newer to Mad Burnish – this being only her second real raid – so the nerves wear on her. If making a small joke like that helps her to remain calm, then he won’t scold her for it. It’s a far cry from Gueira’s notorious lack of focus and loud wisecracks – those are far more unwelcome. There’s a reason he’s assigned the outside guard duty tonight.

When Lio’s boots finally hit solid concrete, the Gueira gives a wave from his position and they regroup. Even for a bustling city like this, Promepolis’s night air is oddly quiet, as if there’s a stillness surrounding them. Occasionally one or two cars pass by their positions, it’s not completely empty by any means, but the Mad Burnish are far too practiced in remaining unseen. The vehicles pass without a second glance. 

“Man, this sucks. I stood next to a dumpster all night! Lio, when can I get in on the real action?” Gueira whines, stamping his boot like a petulant child. 

“You really shouldn’t complain about being next to one of your brethren all night,” Lio replies slyly, fixing the hem of his glove. The comment makes the redhead stop his tantrum in confusion, pausing for understanding. Behind him, Sivya snickers as realization slowly dawns on Gueira’s face. 

“Hey!” He pouts, throwing an accusing finger Lio’s way. Lio’s not even making eye contact, instead rolling his eyes in a disinterested way. Gueira fumes for but a moment, then relents. “You know what? That was pretty good, I’m not even that mad.” He nods his head. “Nice one, Boss.”

“Have you heard from Meis or Marlowe?” Lio asks directly, turning to face his general for real this time. They must get back to business; he can tease Gueira anytime that they’re not in a town where literally everyone wants to kill them. 

“Yeah, yeah, Boss,” Gueira replies easily. “Meis is getting a ride and Marlowe’s got the other alley covered. We’re good. Chill out.”

Lio very pointedly does not ‘chill out’, especially not when they’re on a mission.  
“Very well,” he answers with a nod. Even if he’s loud and complains about it, Gueira will still do his job. He’s nothing if not reliable. “I will get Marlowe, then we will head out when Meis returns. Sivya has the data we need, don’t you?”

“Y–Yes!” She nods her head vigorously, long black hair flapping. 

“Relax, we made it,” Lio reassures her, exuding his aura of patient calm. “You did great. The Burnish will thank you when they are all free.” 

**When** _-_ not if. 

“Thank you, Boss,” she replies shyly. 

“Gueira!” He turns back to the redhead who is now kicking at a rock. It’s been barely a minute, honestly, and his focus has once again been lost. “Get me when Meis is back!” 

“Will do, Boss!” he answers with a salute and then returns to his stone soccer. 

Lio carefully maneuvers his way onto the street, strolling as if he is but a late-night wanderer and nothing more. They’ve already disabled any Burnish sensors in the area, so he doesn’t have to worry about that, but Lio Fotia never leaves anything to chance. Even if they’ve put all the pieces in place, the Mad Burnish leader always keeps an eye over his shoulder. 

He crosses the hushed street and heads down one more block to Marlowe’s watch location. The white-haired Burnish was assigned to the distraction along with his other general, Meis, in order to drag prying eyes away from their true goal. It seems they’ve done a superb job – not one patrol car has been seen so far.

The area is still clear, Lio doesn’t see any immediate signs of other souls, so he casually walks past the alleyway entrance and leans against the brick wall. Absentmindedly, he takes a cigarette out and taps the corner of the wall with his boot twice – their signal. Naturally, he doesn’t need to smoke when he is always burning, but it’s a disguise that no one passing by will question. Taking drags just to mimic the motions, Lio waits for the other Burnish to appear. 

One minute passes.

Then two. 

Then three.

There’s still no sign of Marlowe. 

An uneasy feeling begins to make its way into Lio’s gut, but he shoves it down. He cannot allow such worries to creep into his mind, to pull his focus away from their goal. It’s simple paranoia, that’s all. This is a low-stakes job, there’s no way that Mad Burnish can be defeated on a simple intel run. 

Finally, he decides the wait’s been too long and, once the coast is clear, walks into the alley. It seems innocent enough (well, as innocent as a dim alley in a major city can be) but Lio keeps fire simmering under his skin just in case. Cigarettes litter the concrete, trash bags are piled along the walls, and some sort of rodent scampers away as he walks in. This particular alley is long and mostly shrouded in shadow, the only light source being above a door to a building down the way a bit. Lio walks towards it, hoping for a glimpse of the white-haired Mad Burnish that’s missing. Most likely, Marlowe’s just ditzing out like Gueira and accidentally let his focus slip. Once he sees Lio, it’ll all be back to normal.

As the Mad Burnish leader takes his careful, calculated steps, he’s also assessing his options.

 _Where are the exits?_ There’s really only one, where he came from.

 _Does anything seem out of place?_ No, but the distance and trash piled up means the lack of a sightline from the street.

 _How much fire can he use?_ Not much, too many prying eyes in the nearby windows.

As he approaches the light source, there’s still no sign of anybody nearby, but suddenly, there’s a buzzing noise and the light is gone. 

Immediately, Lio commands his flames to come to life – just enough to catch his surroundings, not enough to attract attention. At first, it seems the lightbulb has just burnt out, but Lio’s too practiced, too distrusting of the situation, and keeps his guard up. On a whim, he slows his breathing to but a whisper and waits for any sign.

**There!**

Using the illuminated fire already burning, he sends it towards the source of the noise. Sure enough, there’s a figure there. He’s unfortunately correct – it’s an ambush. 

Lio stalks towards the figure, keeping his eyes scanning for any accomplices, more fire curling up his form. With his abilities, Lio could easily escape from the situation or incapacitate the person, but both would make his location very known. The building to his right is covered in windows – appears to be some sort of apartment complex – and is full of sleeping Promepolis citizens. Too bright of a show, and they’ll be caught. Hiding his identity is key, so he’ll have to try to defuse with minimal combat.

“What do you want?” he growls, low and commanding. The person, whoever they are, appears to be male in the slight illumination of his pink flame. He is unmoving and silent. What do they want? Lio’s not taking any chances, and he begins the process of recreating his Burnish armor. Before he can get the form solidified, though, a sharp pain comes at the base of his neck. It’s a quick, unexpected puncture, and instantly, colds seep into his body. 

Understanding now that this is no ordinary fight, Lio spins, fire punch ready to strike, but the assailant is gone. Lio can feel chills permeating his form, so he calls his bonded flames to fight it back. The cold starts to dissipate, thankfully, allowing Lio to return to the battle at hand. 

He calls forth an attack, ready to send a stream of powerful flames towards the still mysterious enemy, but oddly, Lio feels off, weak. Where is the attack? He looks down to his hand and commands it to ignite. 

It stays stubbornly dark. 

Again, he tries, and still, nothing sparks to life. 

Lio has been on the receiving end of ice guns, freezing attacks, the whole spread of weapons. But a shot effectively rendering him extinguished? This is new, this is not something that he’s ever seen before and now truly panic begins to set in.

Spinning wildly, he focuses all of his energy into fire. Lio calls out to the flames to burn as bright and hot as they want, to envelop him whole and burn the city to the ground. 

Nothing. 

The shock sends Lio to his knees on the dirty alleyway. What is he now? The voices are still there calling out to him, but he can’t fulfill their wishes. Subconsciously, he knows that whatever that injection was has caused this reaction, of course it did. Yet, even the Mad Burnish leader has his limits, and it seems ripping his flaming companions since birth from him is enough to send him spiraling. 

No one has ever reduced Lio to this – he didn’t even think such a power could exist. It’s a devastating blow to his plans and to his pride. 

Despite his inner turmoil, Lio knows he must shove those concerns down and defend himself and his people. He’s not finished yet, he can still hear them, his flames haven’t left. Summoning whatever courage he can, Lio puts on his best Mad Burnish leader persona. 

“What did you do?” he snarls viciously towards the shrouded man. “You won’t get away with it.” 

The man doesn’t respond, just gives a slight tilt of his head before– 

A kick hits him square in the back, sending him sprawling on the ground. 

Shit, in his confusion of his failing powers, he’d forgotten there was more than one enemy.

The hit combined with whatever is in his system disorients him, makes his vision blurry. Lio knows he needs to focus and get back up and find Mad Burnish. They are all counting on him. There’s so much he needs to do but he can’t seem to get a grip on any of it. 

Marlowe? Gueira? Meis? Anyone?

The last thing he sees is a boot kick his face before everything goes dark. 

* * *

It’s far too late. Last Galo checked he was leaving the station around 3:30 am and he’s only just now made it back to his apartment building. There was another Burnish blaze call tonight, some sort of financial building downtown this time. Burning Rescue was on call of course, and Galo had excitedly answered the call to action. He heroically fought, burning soul blazing ten times hotter than any puny fire he faced, as he cleared floor by floor icing the raging flames. This particular fight was even better because he finally got the chance to try out some of the new modifications Lucia added to his mecha. Though she’s still not finished with his custom build yet despite his constant begging. Apparently, a custom build takes a lot of time and Galo’s bad at waiting. Like, really bad at waiting. 

Hence, why he rushed into the fray before thinking twice tonight. 

Overall, it was a successful mission for Burning Rescue. Thankfully, with the fire starting at almost 1 am, the building was essentially empty and no one was severely hurt in the blaze. They never did figure out who started it, though. They were trying, that is, until Freeze Force barged in and said they’d “take it from there.” Whatever, Burning Rescue did most of the work, what were they even needed for? The fire was out, and isn’t that the most important part? Galo knows that it really doesn’t matter in the long run – the job was done and the people were saved, but c’mon, give him a little credit! 

Fighting a blaze like that fires him up of course, but afterwards, the crash hits him hard. It’s like he flares up to combat the inferno, but it uses up most of what he’s got in the tank by the time he’s done with the cleanup. 

Galo parks his bike quickly, leaving the garage and beginning the long lonely trek to his door. He’s trying to walk, but it’s more like stumbling, towards the alley entrance of his building. It’s not the nicest place in Promepolis, but government paychecks only get you so far and Galo doesn’t need a ton of space anyway when it’s just him.

He arrives at the door and fishes around his backpack for keys that he hopes desperately are in there. Please, he does not want to have to shamefully run back to the station again, his team only just stopped teasing him about the last time. The search is made more difficult by the fact that the porch light is out yet again and Galo can barely even see in the dim shadows of the Promepolis night. Finally, thank god, he feels the cold of familiar metal and he breathes a sigh of relief. He’s covered in ash and sweat and just wants to shower and crawl into bed and wake up maybe two days from now.

He’s about to turn the key when a noise catches his attention. It’s small, wet, almost a cough, and Galo doesn’t know what to make of it. He turns around, trying to source the sound, but with the lack of light, he can’t. It’s probably some sort of rat, they like to hang out around the garbage sometimes and are far less cool than Vinny. Shrugging, Galo reaches to turn the key once again. Okay, he swears he heard something this time. But who would be out at a time like this? Surely, it’s just an animal, damn Galo, stop worrying.

Still, his paranoid rescuer side comes out and he can’t ignore that nagging feeling gathering in his gut. 

“Hey, is someone out there?” he calls out. He’s not expecting a response, and he doesn’t hear a vocal one – instead a bang on a nearby trash can grabs his attention. That seems like an answer, right? 

“Oi, hang on!” He reaches into his backpack again hoping for some sort of light source, but he can’t find one. “Wait, I’ll be back!” Galo hurries inside the building, running to his door. He rummages through his kitchen drawers until he finds his goal – a flashlight. 

Scampering back down the stairs and out the door, he flicks the item on and shines it around the alley. At first, he can’t see anything that would make any sort of noise. He sees some cans, trash bags, nothing out of the ordinary. He searches for a bit longer, but still nothing seems different. Galo must be getting paranoid. 

He sweeps the alleyway one last time, just to be absolutely certain that there’s nothing there, but this time, something catches the light. It’s just the barest hint of a flicker, but he shines the light towards it again, and there’s a reflection. Galo runs up to the area, which is hidden behind several overfilled garbage bags (really, can’t they just pick them up, it’s not hard), to finally figure out what has postponed his very much needed shower.

Galo doesn’t know what he’s expecting to find, but it’s certainly not a person.

“Hey, whoa! Are you okay?” Galo jumps into Burning Rescue mode despite his exhaustion. The person appears to be lying on their back, sprawled out on the concrete. From the looks of it, they’re mildly beat up and clad in some all-black outfit. It’s made of some shiny material and is what reflected the light back at him. Maybe it’s shiny leather? Countless belts crisscross about the person and some sort of white ruffled thing falls from their collar. Galo thinks it looks like a napkin.

It’s certainly a unique look. 

Galo kneels down next to them, shining the light on their features. He’s surprised by how soft they appear. A curtain of soft minty hair frames a pretty face, bangs mussed over their forehead. Slowly, with effort, the stranger’s eyes flit open and Galo can see warm light reflecting in the rosy irises. One of them is bruising over, as if they’ve been hit. 

“Are you okay? Can you move? What happened to you?” Galo asks in quick succession. 

The person’s bejeweled eyes study him briefly, as if they’re trying to piece together if Galo is real himself. Then, their face takes on a cross between determination and desperation, and they attempt to rise. 

“I’m fine,” the person asserts harshly, accentuating it with a cough. Their voice is deeper than Galo expects, and he realizes now that this stranger is a guy – just a really pretty one. 

“Well, you don’t look fine,” Galo replies, pointing at the black eye blooming on the man’s face. 

“Go away,” he huffs, sending a halfhearted shove Galo’s way. Galo’s got a big presence though, and he doesn’t budge. The man is still trying to right himself and he places a hand on Galo’s knee for stability as he attempts to stand. As he does, Galo notices that he’s wearing black shiny gloves, matching the rest of his outfit. When he finally manages to get his feet under him, the leather-clad stranger begins to stumble in the direction of the alley exit. 

Galo’s too good of a rescuer to remain idle, so he follows and overtakes the stubborn stranger. Defiantly, Galo towers over the man (he’s actually quite short) and sends a look of obstinate concern down. The green-haired man glares back up at him just as intensely. 

"Move."

"No, you're clearly injured and I can't just leave you."

He then attempts to walk around Galo’s barrier, but loses footing and starts to fall. Thankfully, Galo’s got fast reflexes and he catches the man’s small figure before he goes down completely. 

“See that? Yeah, no, I don’t think you’re good.” He’s still glaring up at Galo, fire in his gaze, but he’s not fighting back physically this time. 

“You’re lucky I found you! I’ll save you!” Galo announces triumphantly. “Now, let’s get you to a –”

“No hospital,” the man’s deep voice cuts in suddenly.

“Huh?”

“Didn’t you hear me? I said no hospital.” Suddenly, his knees wobble again and Galo’s arms holding his form are the only things keeping him upright. 

Galo’s conflicted, because on the one hand, that is what he should do really. This guy has at least one black eye, feels oddly cold for the Promepolis summer night, and can barely walk! And he’s adamant about no hospital? What is he on about? On the other hand, Galo’s a paramedic himself, he has the skills to handle this. 

It’s at this point where Galo is debating his options that he realizes that the man is barely clinging to consciousness, head slumped over and bangs covering his face. 

In the end, Galo hoists the mysterious pretty stranger up over his shoulders and takes him back to his place. He’s got a medical kit in the bathroom and he can’t just leave this half-conscious man in the middle of a fucking alley. He’s a Burning Rescue Hero! That just wouldn’t be right! 

Galo reaches his door easily enough, walks through the apartment, and delicately deposits the man into his bed. He then realizes that having a person who just been laying in literal garbage for who knows how long on his bed isn’t the best idea, but whatever, he can take the couch tonight. He doesn’t mind. 

The initial onceover leaves Galo confused. The man is cold to the touch and Galo can see he’s been in some sort of fight, but that’s about all he can tell. He’s not sure how a fight leaves one cold – the Burning Rescue training didn’t put that one in the scenarios – but bruises are bruises and cold is cold, so he can figure this out. 

After getting the man’s boots and jacket off (and boy, was that complicated) Galo does his treatment as best he can. He rubs some bruise salve in the dark oddly geometric blots on his skin and manages to get him to swallow some medicine for the pain. As Galo is performing the treatment, he still can’t get past just how cold they feel. It’s like ice is in this guy’s veins.

Galo still doesn’t know anything about what happened to the guy – he hadn’t seen anyone else near them – or why he was out in that alley to begin with. He’s definitely never seen this man before. To be honest, he doesn’t know a ton of his neighbors, but Galo's pretty sure he would’ve remembered a face like this. Soft, like chiseled marble, but with large magenta eyes that shone in the light. Faint lime hair fluffed around yet still styled and the glint of an earring dangling off of one ear. Lithe, slender limbs that still looked quite strong shoved into tight leather. 

Yeah, he would’ve remembered that. 

_Dammit Galo, don’t ogle the unconscious stranger in your apartment! That’s weird!_

At the very least, the stranger is now safely asleep in his bed and appears to be snuggled up in nearly all of the blankets that Galo owns. It's almost endearing.

The bruises and black eye weren’t terribly bad and would heal up in a few days, and with the mountain of blankets, he must be warming up as well. Galo still can’t quite figure out his odd demeanor, though. Was he drunk? He hadn’t smelled anything on him (never mind the fact that the alley always faintly stunk of piss) and he hadn’t seen any traces of alcohol. Was it some other drug maybe? Promepolis could get into some weird shit. 

Galo is now realizing that having a potential drug addict sleeping in his bed might not be the best idea. But what was he supposed to do? Leave him?

That’s just **not** how Galo Thymos rolls. 

At this point, the exhaustion he felt when he first arrived home finally catches up with him. He takes a shower in record time and collapses onto the couch with a blanket – not even sparing the time to make it a real bed. He doesn’t care at this point. 

Galo falls asleep with a sense of pride – he saved a lot of lives today. And one more than he would have if he’d walked away.

That’s a true burning soul.

He'll figure the rest out later. 


	2. So Spend Some Time with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blue-haired man takes a deep breath, spreads his feet apart in a wide stance, and sends a dramatic point in Lio’s direction.  
> “I am Galo Thymos, the World’s Number One Firefighter. Pleasure to meet you!” he shouts in the small room.  
> The ferocity of it startles Lio. When he asked for introductions, he didn’t think that meant full theatrics. He doesn’t partake.  
> “My name is Lio. Lio Fotia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY REDUX EVERYONE!!!! 
> 
> I watched it and cried I LOVE PROMARE SO FUCKING MUCH

Darkness. Cold. A muffled voice. Lio’s distant, confused. It feels like being underwater; his lungs are constricted, frozen. Lio’s willing the fire to him, to melt this ice around him, to free his body and drag him to the surface. Crackling, sizzling, he feels the flames spark to life around his body. They gather, answering his summons, in twists and turns around his torso. Their multicolored sparks illuminate his location, but he only sees more inky darkness beyond. 

Then, just as quickly and easily as the flames come to him, they flicker out. Lio’s heart jumps at the sudden blindness and he fumbles to reignite the air around his floating figure. But the only things that he sees are sparks coming from his hand that won’t sustain. Where is his power? Why aren’t the flames listening? Where is he? The darkness is all-consuming, pressing down on him like concrete, pushing the life out of his lungs until -

Lio wakes with a start, panting and confused. Fumbling around blindly, he tries to summon his sword to defend whatever unseen enemy awaits. But in an echo of his nightmare, the flames gather and sputter out. What’s going on? He’s so disoriented, nothing is what it is supposed to be right now, and he can’t remember what got him here in the first place. 

His muscles ache in an unfamiliar way, and his left cheek especially feels sore. When was the last time he could get this hurt? One sleep and he should be all healed up. Why is he in pain? The questions keep piling up. 

He then realizes that he feels… soft somehow. Lio finally takes in his surroundings, but they only send him deeper into confusion. 

He’s in a bed. A real bed. With a cushiony mattress, several pillows piled around him, and warm blankets that cover his figure. This - this isn’t normal. Lio can’t even remember the last time he slept in a real bed. For him, it’s been mostly floors and the occasional ratty mattress that they can scrounge up. But nothing nowhere near this luxurious. What the fuck is going on? Where is he?

The room he’s in is small and unfamiliar. There is a dresser along one wall, one closed door, and one door on the adjacent wall that is ajar. Within the space, Lio can make out what appears to be some clothes hanging inside of it - a closet. The most striking aspects of the bedroom are the decorations, however. Posters of movies and mechas and one giant wall scroll of some sort of East Asian design.

Lio’s definitely never been here before.

Most importantly, he surveys his escape routes. There are two windows next to the dresser that are letting streams of light in between the blinds. Lio’s not sure what floor he’s on, but he can survive most falls. 

That is, if his fire is working like it should. 

Right, his fire. He summons it again and manages to hold a flame in his palm briefly, before there’s a throbbing in his head and he flinches. Pink and blue sputter out, but the voices still call to him. What happened? 

Before the anxiety can overtake him, Lio pauses to comb through his memories. There was the job at the pharmaceutical building, which had gone smoothly. He had walked to the meetup point to get Marlowe and-

All at once, the memories come rushing back.

Flickering images of a dark alleyway, a mysterious figure, a sharp, cold pain in his neck, the sting of his flames leaving. 

Fuck, he needs to get moving. From the windows, Lio can tell that it’s already light outside - how long has he been out? Were his people alright? Lio’d never seen Marlowe, but were Meis and Gueira okay? Sivya? Is this all some play by Kray? Dozens of questions are swirling in his head, causing his heart rate to spike, but all Lio needs is one breath to ease himself, and he’s back focusing on a plan of escape. He is the unstoppable Mad Burnish leader; he will figure this out. 

He’s halfway through extricating himself from a seemingly never-ending string of blankets when what Lio can only assume is the bedroom door begins to open. Seeing this, he immediately jumps on the defensive, whatever fire he has bubbling just below the surface of his skin. 

Lio’s not sure what he’s expecting. Is this all a bad dream and Meis and Gueira are here? Is it some random Freeze Force officer? Kray himself? 

Instead, Lio sees a hunky man with the most obnoxious blue spiky mohawk Lio’s ever seen and a cheeky smile. He’s got on some grey sweatpants and a bright orange tee that is straining against the man’s supple chest. Lio also notices that on his left arm there is a white sleeve reaching all the way to his hand. 

“Hey! You’re up! Feeling Better?” he says in an entirely too optimistic tone. Maybe this guy is trying to radiate an aura of welcoming, but Lio’s not biting. Not with everything so very wrong in life right now. 

“Where am I? How did I get here?” he demands sternly, glaring in the direction of the stranger. Lio Fotia is not here for chitchat. He needs to get out, now. 

The stranger raises his hands up, trying to show innocence. “Hey, hey! I know you’re probably really on edge right now.” 

_Yes, when am I not?_ Lio thinks to himself. 

“I mean, waking up and you have no idea where you are? That’s scary! I get it!” Lio’s still sending an untrusting glare at him. He’s been through too much to be won over by a few sweet words. “But you can relax! I’m not gonna hurt you. Promise!” The stranger finishes with a palm over his heart. 

Lio still can’t quite read if the man is truly earnest or a very good actor; he won’t let his guard down yet. 

“Can you answer my question?” he asks, reigning in a bit of his hostility. The walls are still up - they never waver - and the flames are still ready at his beck and call, but Lio is giving him a chance. 

“Right!” the man nods with conviction. “Well late last night I was coming home from work. I found you laying in the alley next to my building. You were pretty beat up and I’m a paramedic so I couldn’t just leave you there, y’know?” 

The voice and words slowly click together and a vague image coagulates in his mind. A light flashing in his eyes. A stubborn frown staring down at him. Hands catching him as he fell.

“You were there last night,” Lio repeats slowly, a slight nod to himself. Much of the night is hazy, but he believes this story. For now. 

“Yeah, you remember? Anyway, you told me you were fine but I knew you weren’t and then you passed out so I brought you up here to my place and treated you. You were pretty clear about the whole “no hospital” thing so I figured this was the best solution.” 

“So, I’m in… This is _your_ apartment?” Lio asks with a tilt of his head. The obnoxious decorations sure matched this obnoxious personality. 

“Yeah! Do you like it?” the blue-haired man smiles brightly. 

Well, Lio doesn't really have anything to compare it to. 

“Sure,” he shrugs. “So you just took a stranger into your apartment, treated them, and let them sleep in your bed? You don’t even know who I am! Are you an idiot?” 

“I’ve been told that a lot.” 

“Can’t imagine why,” Lio deadpans. 

“It doesn’t matter! I wasn’t gonna just leave ya on the ground!”

“You should’ve,” Lio berates. He could already back with his people by now if he had just gotten up when he had the chance. 

“You could’ve died!” Which is almost a valid point, Lio will give him that, but it's still not enough. 

“It doesn’t matter, I’m here now,” he replies flatly. “What do you want mysterious heroic stranger?” 

“Wh- what do I want?” The man appears surprised by the question. His mouth gapes open and his eyes grow wide. “You’re the guest! And you were pretty banged up, too. I should be asking what you want! I’m your host! So what-” 

“What I want is to get out of here and find my people,” Lio cuts him off. 

“Riiight, okay,” the man trails off with an awkward laugh. “Do you wanna call them?” If only he could. 

“I don’t have a phone,” Lio responds. It’s true, he doesn’t. Cell towers don’t really work in the middle of the fucking desert. Never mind the fact he’d probably just melt it anyway. 

“You can use mine?” he offers, reaching into the pocket of his pants and holding the phone out. 

“No, it’s fine. I’ll just-” Suddenly, the pain in his skull throbs again and Lio winces. 

“Hey, you okay?” The man’s face drops to concern. 

“Yeah, fine,” Lio replies through gritted teeth as he internally screams for the fire to come and take the pain away. The flames listen to his call and it does subside a little bit, at least. 

“You got pretty banged up, what happened?” the cheery man asks. 

Lio doesn’t want to answer this question at all, but keeping the truth hidden is a skill he’s honed over the years. “I got in a fight, that’s all.”

“Must’ve been pretty bad.”

“I said I’m fine,” Lio cuts back. He’s already spent too much time here. When he finally manages to untangle himself from the blankets and sheds the last cover, he shivers, _actually shivers_. Lio can shiver? God, he wants his fire back. 

It’s at this moment that Lio also realizes he’s not wearing his jacket. Or shirt. Or anything on his top half. 

“Where are my clothes?” he asks carefully, eyeing the stranger with a questioning gaze.

The blue-haired man’s face turns crimson red and an arm comes up to rub the back of his head.

“I had to take your jacket and shirt off to get to your wounds,” he answers, looking anywhere that is not Lio. “I uh, also took your boots off which wow, are those complicated, but I respect your style. They’re all in the other room. That’s all, I swear.” 

“You took my clothes off?”

“To tend to your injuries! Sheesh! And I left your pants on!”

“You don’t even know my name.”

“Shit, did I not introduce myself?” He looks back towards Lio, slack-jawed and wide-eyed. 

“No, you haven’t!” Lio says adamantly, arms crossing over his bare torso.

“Okay, okay, let’s start over, alright?” he pleads, waving his arms. 

Lio just nods once. 

The blue-haired man takes a deep breath, spreads his feet apart in a wide stance, and sends a dramatic point in Lio’s direction. 

“I am Galo Thymos, the World’s Number One Firefighter. Pleasure to meet you!” he shouts in the small room. 

The ferocity of it startles Lio. When he asked for introductions, he didn’t think that meant full theatrics. He doesn’t partake. 

“My name is Lio. Lio Fotia.” 

The words tumble out before he can rethink giving out his real name. But he would never see this guy again, it doesn’t matter.

“Very well, Lio. It’s great to meet you!” Galo now crosses the room to Lio’s bedside and extends a hand for a shake, which Lio begrudgingly accepts. He then uses their clasped hands to help him rise from the bed. 

“Thanks.” 

“Are you alright to stand?” Galo’s looking concerned again. Up close now, Lio can see the bright blue of Galo’s eyes, with flickers of fire near the center. It’s a mesmerizing combination. Also, this close, he can see the true concern hidden within them. Lio’s still got his guard up - it never once leaves that Mad Burnish leader - but he’s beginning to think that this guy is the real deal. Maybe he truly is just a good samaritan. 

“How long was I out?” He needs to know how much time has been wasted. 

“Uh,” Galo pauses. “Maybe six hours?”

That’s far too long. His people need him. They needed him hours ago. 

Lio goes to take a step past Galo, but his traitor body falls again, and in a mirror of the dark alleyway, Galo catches him before he hits the floor. 

“Hey, maybe you shouldn’t be up yet!” he chides. Lio’s response is a glare through his mussed bangs. He doesn’t have time to wait, why can’t this guy understand that? 

As Lio is glaring over his shoulder, Galo’s eyes then focus behind him and his head tilts. 

“Hey, what’s this?” Galo points to the back of Lio’s neck. 

“I don’t know, I can’t see it,” he huffs. This guy really was an idiot. 

“Hang on!” Lio’s suddenly getting pulled across the floor and he blindly follows as best as he can. Galo opens the bedroom door and Lio briefly sees the rest of the apartment. It’s not much, all he can see is a kitchenette and living area before he gets pulled into another door - the bathroom - and is positioned in front of the mirror. 

“Look!” Galo says, pointing again. This time, Lio can see in the reflection, and sure enough, just beneath the undercut, there is a small, circular wound. 

“Syringe mark. They drugged me. I knew it.” It’s a relief to Lio to know that the fire suppressant was due to outside forces and not him alone. He had suspected as much, but this confirmation removes that weight off his shoulders. If he waits for the drug to get out of his system, he should be back up to full power. Already, he can feel the heat in his core returning, heating bit by bit. 

“They… drugged you? Who’s they? Why would they do that?” Galo’s scratching his head. 

“I don’t know, I never saw their faces. There were at least two of them. I don’t know what they wanted, but my guess is that this” - he points to the injection location - “was probably supposed to kill me.” 

“K-kill you?” Galo’s face goes slack again, mouth hanging open. “Are you sure?” 

“Or maybe not.” Lio shrugs easily. 

“Do you wanna tell someone? Or call somebody? Or…?” Galo says, still reeling from Lio’s not-really-a-joke. 

He shakes his head. “I survived, so it’s fine. And thank you,” he adds honestly, a bit sheepishly. “You may have saved my life.” It’s hard to Lio to be bare, truthful like this, but something about this man’s aura breaks it down for him, just for a moment, before the walls are reconstructed once more. 

“It was no problem! I couldn’t leave ya there! I told you, world’s number one firefighter and paramedic!” 

Lio blows air out his nose, the closest he ever comes to a laugh these days. 

He hops down off of the bathroom counter, knees wobbly but together. 

“Do you want to get back in the bed?” 

Lio almost says no, he needs to get moving, but the warming feeling in his soul isn’t where it needs to be. 

If he isn’t back to 100%, he’s not sure if he can even make it back to the Mad Burnish, wherever they are. His best guess is back at the compound, and he prays that they made it there safely. 

He also eyes the nearby shower curtain, and nearly salivates. A real, warm shower? He shouldn’t indulge - doesn’t deserve it when his people are starving, trapped in prisons, but-

“You wanna shower? Go for it,” Galo encourages him. “I mean, not as an insult to you or anything, but you _were_ laying in literal garbage last night.” 

“Yeah,” he breathes out before he can stop himself. He did just say he can’t go after the bastards that did this if he’s not healed. 

“Okay, I’ll go get the rest of your stuff and leave it in here. Extra towels are under the sink. Also, sometimes the water will get like super hot for a second when my neighbors flush the toilet, but you should be okay? You can usually hear it before you feel it!” 

Galo deposits his shirt and jacket on the tile of the bathroom and shuts the door behind him. Lio grips either side of the counter and takes a few deep breaths, planning his options. 

The fire is warming, Lio’s pretty sure that he’ll be back to normal in a matter of hours. His connection with the flames in his body is too strong to be severed that easily. 

He debates his options. 

He could just escape right now, get out of this damned city, and get back to his people. Incapacitating Galo would be easy enough, even with his diminished powers. Giving them a test, Lio summons a flame in his palm. It’s not burning as bright as normal, but it would be enough to stop that guy in his tracks.

From there, Lio could get out the front door, which he spotted on his trip here, or off of the balcony. After that, it’s a matter of leaving the city limits undetected. He’d have to steal a mode of transportation in broad daylight, which isn’t the hardest thing, he can do it, but he’d prefer the cover of darkness. 

But if he waits until then, that still leaves an entire what - six hours or so? This Galo guy seems friendly enough, but Lio’s not sure how he would react if he found out he’s currently harboring the leader of Mad Burnish. He did say he was a firefighter, didn’t he? Something about “world’s greatest.” Lio highly doubts that. 

Then again, Galo doesn’t need to know that he’s harboring a Burnish. For the day, Lio could just play along as helpless random citizen. He’ll need a cover story, something that explains why he has no phone, no idea where the fuck he is, and no real home. His flames are already suppressed, so hiding them for a few more hours today should be possible. 

As Lio strips, completely this time, he’s surprised at the mottled blues and blacks littering his body - especially the one over his left eye. Are these bruises? Is that even possible? Lio never has been bruised before. It’s odd.

Once he looks closer, though, he realizes that they’re not bruises at all - they’re ash. Geometric cutouts of ash beneath the surface of his skin. They function and feel much like a bruise does (he thinks, he really doesn’t have anything to compare to), but the graying color is unmistakable. He’s seen it in those he’s been unable to save. 

Is he fading? The realization strikes fear to his very core, but he fights the apprehension. He’s not going to die here, no, he’s already healing, it’s going to be okay. Get it together, Lio.

Summoning what he can, he focuses on his black eye (and isn’t that strange to say) and tries to stitch his cells back together. In the reflection, he sees the color fading, bit by bit. To his immense relief, it’s working. Lio Fotia lives to burn another day. 

This whole ordeal has been way too close for comfort. 

Sighing, he steps into the shower - a real shower - and turns it on. Well, tries to. It’s been far too long since he’s been in a real one of these and it’s not the easiest thing to figure out. He’s the leader of Mad Burnish and he can’t figure out a fucking shower? No way. When he’s nearly to the point of blasting the handle off with fire itself, the water finally begins to spray.

It’s **heavenly**. 

Droplets roll down his skin before evaporating completely - he’s not running as hot as he normally does. When it rains on him, usually the water sizzles before it even lands on his skin. Yet, here, he can actually get wet. It’s odd. This whole day has been odd. 

Lio fumbles around the shower and turns the water temperature up as high as it can go. The heat stimulates his fire, he can feel the voices growing louder and his wounds healing up as the water scalds his form. 

He actually uses real shampoo and conditioner for the first time in god knows when and savors each moment. Sure enough, just as Galo said, he hears a toilet flush, but he doesn’t cringe away from the heat. The water comes out nearly boiling and Lio savors every drop running down his skin. They leave scalding lines in their wake, healing as they go, and the pain subsides. 

When he’s had his fill, he manages to turn the shower off successfully and get out. Part of Lio is still wondering why he shouldn’t just jump out the window and leave this place and never look back. It’s clearly the smarter option and he knows it. 

But within the steamy bathroom, enveloped in a fluffy towel, he can’t bring himself to do it. 

What’s a few more hours? 

* * *

Galo’s a really fucking good firefighter. Like, really good. 

But, he’s discovering he’s not a great host. 

Sure, he did save Lio - that was his name, Lio - but it took him way too long to even introduce himself. Plus, Lio seemed kinda pissed about the whole clothes thing. 

So maybe Galo wasn’t the best on social cues, it’s not like there’s a guide on how to welcome a stranger you just saved from the alley outside into your home! Or maybe there is, and he just doesn’t know about it. 

Either way, he’s pacing his living room trying to figure out what to do. He’s pretty sure Lio hasn’t eaten, so food would be a good start. Yeah, food and drink for guests, that’s how you treat company, right? 

He doesn’t have a ton of food in his fridge right now, so he quickly places a call in for pizza delivery. That’ll do. He can hear the shower running in the bathroom, and while waiting, texts Aina. They’re both off today due to their way too late night before, which is good for Galo. At least he can entertain this Lio guy and won’t have to leave him to go to the firehouse. 

[ **Galo 12:23 PM** ] Hey Aina, so I may have done something...

It seems like the easiest way to start. He waits a few moments, then sees the icon of her replying back.

[ **Aina 12:24 PM** ] Oh god, what did you do? Do I need to call 911 again? 

[ **Galo 12:24 PM** ] There’s a stranger in my apartment now. I found him unconscious outside last night and let him stay here and now he’s in my shower and is that weird?

His phone starts ringing. He answers, and Galo is not prepared for the shouting that comes out of the speaker. 

“GALO THYMOS WHAT THE FUCK?”

“Hi, Aina,” he winces. 

“I cannot believe you. Is he still there? The guy?”

“Yeah, he’s in my shower.” Galo hears a huff of a sigh on the other end. 

“You do realize you could’ve like, totally gotten murdered right? You can’t just invite strangers into your apartment!”

“Well, I didn’t really invite him, I just kinda carried him. He was a little unconscious at the time.” 

“He didn’t even ask to come in?”

“No, he was injured and I couldn’t leave him there! He said he didn’t want to go to a hospital so I took him back to my place. It seemed like a good idea!” 

The other line is silent briefly before Aina starts up again. “I swear, Thymos, one of these days your idiotic kindness is really gonna get your ass in trouble. But it seems you live to fight another day.”

“I wouldn’t go down that easily, Aina!” 

“I’m sure,” she says sarcastically. “So, what’s he like?”

“He’s honestly kinda cranky and pushy. He also had the most complicated leather outfit I’ve ever seen. Trying to get it off him was a nightmare!” 

“Why were you taking his clothes off?” Aina asks. There’s a pause and then, “Wait, did you...?”

Galo’s face immediately heats and burns as hot as his soul when he realizes what she’s implying. “NO!” he hisses into the phone, glancing at the bathroom door and hoping to some higher power that Lio cannot hear this conversation. “I was medicating his wounds. That’s all!” 

“Okay,” Aina says airily. “But is he at least cute?”

“Yes,” Galo replies before he can stop his stupid brain. “But that’s not the point!”

“Oh, I see how it is,” she teases through the phone. Galo hears the water cut off and quickly shuts her up. 

“Okay, he’s getting out of the shower, I gotta go now bye!” He hangs up before she can get out another word. 

Damn that Aina and her insinuations! Now Galo’s gonna look like a flustered mess when Lio gets out of the shower. And fuck, now he’s thinking of Lio in the shower and - 

He covers his face in his hands. Finding a random stranger attractive was normal, completely normal. He could get through this. 

He smooths a hand through his hair, and waits on the couch. Absentmindedly, he flips through channels until he finds a random movie on. 

Lio comes out of the bathroom fully redressed in his getup, buckles belts and all (he can’t figure out how that all works) and stands in the entryway looking at him. 

“Hey, hope you didn’t get burned,” Galo starts the conversation. 

“I didn’t,” Lio replies. 

“I ordered pizza since I figured you haven’t eaten, and to be honest, I’m hungry too, so… It should be here soon!” 

“Pizza…” Lio echoes, almost pensively. 

“Yeah, do you like it?”

There’s a pause where Lio is looking at him and Galo can’t read what he’s thinking. “I haven’t had it in over a decade,” Lio finally admits. 

And okay, Galo just about hits his head on the ceiling because WHAT. 

“ARE YOU SERIOUS?” he shouts. 

Lio just quietly nods. 

“I cannot believe this, where you have been?” 

“I’m not from here.”

This slows Galo down. “You’re not?”

“No... I’m not,” Lio says easily enough. “I was just passing through.”

“Wow, I don’t know that many people that aren’t from Promepolis. It’s a pretty big hike to another town, y’know? So where are you from?” 

“Nowhere in particular. I’m a messenger, traveling between settlements bringing mail and shipments. No one place is home.” 

Galo tilts his head quizzically. “Huh, that must be rough.” 

Lio shrugs. “I manage.”

“But I mean, it’s gotta be scary being out there! What if you run into Burnish?”

Lio purses his lips together and waits a slight moment before replying, “We protect ourselves.” 

“Okay, good to know. So your people that you’re looking for, they’re these, uh, messengers as well?”

“Yes, we travel in groups.” 

Galo nods along. “That makes sense. So why were you out at 4 am last night? I mean, if you don’t mind me asking.” 

“Got in late. Some guys jumped me and drugged me, I guess. That’s all I know.” 

“Oh.” The silence stretches uncomfortably until Galo hears a buzzing at the intercom. “That’s the pizza! Hang on, I’m about to change your entire world!” 

He scampers down the stairs as fast as he can before tipping the delivery guy and scurrying back up with the teetering boxes. It’s a good thing he bought multiple, because Lio can try a bunch now! 

When he reenters his apartment, Lio is sitting on the couch more studying the TV than actually watching it. 

“Pizza is here!” Galo triumphantly announces and sets down the boxes. He grabs two plates (thankfully the two plates he owns are both clean) and grabs slices for each. He walks back to the couch and delivers the treat to Lio, who’s eyeing it carefully. 

“Go ahead, it’s so good!” Galo encourages him eagerly. It’s not every day you get to see someone eat a slice of the best food in the whole entire world for the first time in over ten years. 

Lio lifts the slice - just basic cheese, but the cheese is super gooey - and gingerly takes a bite. He swallows, then his eyes light up and he hums in contentment. 

“This is good,” he states simply, clearly, as if “good” is the best adjective for pizza. But then just as quickly as he makes that discovery, Lio devours the slice with fervor. 

“Yeah, it is right?” Galo says with a mouthful of his own. 

Lio reaches for another, this time with several toppings, and takes another bite. Lio’s enjoying it and Galo hears him nearly moan with delight and fuck, he did **NOT** need to hear that. Look, it’s not his fault that’s where his brain is, Aina brought it up!

Galo focuses on his own many slices (hell, he really could just eat a whole pizza himself right now) to throw his mind off of that topic. They eat (more like stuff their faces) in a comfortable silence until Lio finally begins to slow down and downs a glass of water. 

“That was enjoyable, thank you.” Again, the choice of words confuses Galo. 

“HA? ‘Enjoyable’? How can you not say ‘the best fucking thing I’ve ever tasted thank you Galo for introducing it to me I’ll never be the same’!” Because really, honestly, that’s what he should be saying. 

Lio rolls his eyes after Galo’s bold (read: _completely fucking correct_ ) statement and huffs the tiniest ghost of a laugh. It’s the closest Galo’s heard since he met the guy. Which to be honest, was maybe technically an hour or two ago. But it’s light, just for a second, and Galo catches it. 

Lio’s very closed off. Galo can’t read people great (and has been told this numerous times) but he can sense that Lio’s still uncomfortable. Not that he can blame the guy after what he’s been through in the past day.

So he just keeps it chill as best he can. He’s not used to having random strangers over - or anyone really. Occasionally some of the Burning Rescue team will stop by, but he sees enough of them at work that housecalls rarely need to be made. 

Galo leans back into the couch, both hands behind his head. Lio’s curled up on the other end, legs tucked tightly underneath him. 

“So, what do you plan to do?” he asks coolly. “I’ve got the rest of the day off, so I’m here to help with whatever. If you want.” He adds that last part quickly, still trying to keep the skittish man from running away. Something about him is pulling in Galo’s attention, and he doesn’t want their conversation to end here. 

“I-” Lio starts, a gloved finger tapping his chin. Wait, he ate the pizza with his gloves on? “I want to meet up with my friends, but I’m not sure where they are and I have no means to contact them. However, we have a meeting scheduled in town tonight, so I know I can find them there. I’m unsure what to do before then.”

“Well, I mean, I said I have the day off so…” Galo sends Lio a propositioning look, hands out in “why not?” pose. 

“You’re an idiot,” Lio cuts back, shaking his head. 

“Huh?” 

“You met me like an hour ago. You don’t even know me. I could be a murderer!” 

“Well, if you were a murderer, I think you would’ve done it by now?” Galo half-laughs. 

Lio lets out a long sigh, and the atmosphere in the room tenses once again. 

“You’re not gonna do it now, right?” Galo adds carefully, glancing between the green-haired man and the door. 

“No, Galo, I’m not.” 

“Well, then, if you wanna stay for a few hours you can. I don’t mind.” 

“You’d let me stay here?” Lio asks, incredulous. 

“Sure, until you need to head out. I don’t mind, it’s nice having company once in a while.” Galo doubts the offer will be taken - Lio’s wanted to get out since he woke up today. But Galo’s a nice guy, so he puts the option out there anyway. 

Lio quietly contemplates to himself, pulling a strand of hair behind his ear. As he does, Galo sees the light flash off of his earring. 

“Okay,” Lio answers slowly, unsure of himself. “If I hypothetically did stay, what would we do?”

Well, that’s more positive than he was expecting. He didn’t really plan an agenda, but Galo’s great at coming up with ideas on the fly - that’s how he lives his life. 

“Uh, whatever you want? I’ve got some movies, my Switch, if you’re still not feeling great you can go back to bed,” Galo lists, counting off of his fingers. “Oh, actually, how are you feeling?” 

Galo looks Lio over and his bruises are nearly faded. “Whoa, you look way better. I guess I am an amazing nurse!” 

“Yes, I’m improving. Still a little tired, though. I don’t know what they hit me with, but it sure knocked me out.” 

“Yeah, that’s. That’s weird. You sure you don’t want to, I don’t know, call the cops and tell them that some random dudes drugged you in an alley?” Because that seems like the normal fucking response to that sort of thing. 

Lio shakes his head decidedly, lime locks twirling around his face. “It doesn’t matter now, they’re long gone.”

“Alright, if you’re sure…” Lio definitely had some weird ticks about authority and calling people. He’s entirely too dismissive of the whole ordeal. No hospital, no cops, no phone. Galo wonders what his deal is, but writes it off as just quirks of being on the road all the time. He’s not one to judge. 

“So, what’ll it be? Are ya stayin’?” 

Lio sighs, chewing on his lip. “I guess I don’t really have any other options,” he decides. 

“Well don’t make it sound like a chore to hang out with me! You don’t have to!” Galo reacts, backtracking. “This is a question of what you want to do, Lio. I’m not forcing anything on you, I just want to help!” 

“What I want to do?” Lio echoes slowly, deep in contemplation. “That’s a complicated question.”

“Well, then I’ll make it simpler!” Galo declares. “Lio Fotia, do you have anywhere else you can go?”

“Not really,” he admits sheepishly. 

“Are you having a good time now? Am I a good host?” 

“Good enough,” Lio answers.

“I’ll take it! Last thing, what is your burning soul telling you?”

Lio’s head whips around, staring directly at Galo, looking almost frightened. “What do you mean by ‘burning soul’?” he demands. 

“Oh, yeah, it’s kinda my saying. Sorry?” He throws the apology in because Lio’s demeanor just turned on a dime at the phrase - Galo’s not sure why, though. “It’s like, y’know, that feeling in your gut. When you’re doin’ things you like doin’, you get all warm. When you get excited, it fires up and starts blazing. That sorta thing.”

“But no actual fire is involved, correct?” Lio questions, eyes narrowing.

“Of course not! I told you, World’s Number One Firefighter! I don’t start fires, I just end ‘em!”

“So you’ve never started a fire?” 

“Never! Not one!” Galo defends. It’s not a lie. He’s kept track, okay?

“Interesting,” Lio comments, still giving Galo a quizzical look. 

“Well, _have you?_ ” he challenges. 

“Maybe,” Lio answers, smirking.

“I don’t know if I like that answer.” 

“Well, what can you do about it? The past is the past.” 

“I’ll uh, I’ll still put it out!” 

“You will retroactively put out a fire from years ago?” Lio asks, skeptical. 

“Well…” Even Galo knows he’s caught in a corner now, but he never backs down. Never. “I would if I could!” 

Now, Lio actually laughs. It’s brief, quiet, but Galo hears it. A real chuckle, and he brings up his glove to hide the mirth on his face. 

“I think I will stay here, Galo Thymos.” 

“Wait, really?” He was really expecting to Lio just head out the door after how distant and nearly confrontational he’s been all day. 

“I’ve decided as such,” Lio confirms. 

“Well, alright then!” Galo’s excited. He really didn’t want Lio to leave; he wants to get to know this mysterious pretty traveler more. His burning soul is telling him as such. 

“What first?” 

“Your choice, Lio!” 

His answer is a shrug.

“Okay, let’s start with a movie! I just borrowed this one from my friend Remi and he said it was pretty good so I’ve been wanting to watch it. That good with you?” 

“I like this idea.” 

They clean up the extensive pizza mess they’ve created (Lio even helps, he seems to be walking around and less fuzzy, which is a good sign) and they settle back down onto Galo’s couch as he pops in the disc. It’s some sci-fi superhero movie, full of cheesy action and big, explosive fights, which is stuff that Galo all likes. 

Lio’s quiet during the opening, and of course, Galo doesn’t know how to keep his mouth shut, so he starts rambling. 

“Yeah I haven’t seen this one but it’s supposed to be good. What kind of movies do you like, Lio?” 

“I don’t know,” Lio replies quietly. “Don’t get to see them often.” 

“Oh, okay…” It’s really hard to keep up a conversation of likes and dislikes when it seems like Lio’s barely experienced anything. “Well, we could watch one of my favorites after this if you want? If you haven’t seen it, I mean.” 

“I definitely haven’t. I haven’t seen any movies, really” he answers.

It’s so easy, so smooth, for Lio to just drop bombs like this. Galo usually has trouble figuring people out, but Lio Fotia is a whole new enigma. It’s as if Lio’s an alien and it’s Galo’s job to show him what Earth is like. He’s a wholly new being, that thinks they don’t belong, but Galo be damned he’ll try to make him feel like he does. 

“Do you need any more stuff for your bruises? I know they’re healing but if you’re hurting you can let me know.”

“I’m fine right now,” Lio replies quickly, and Galo quirks an eyebrow in doubt at the smaller man. He knows how beat up Lio was, bruises speckling his torso and one especially bad black eye. Not to mention whatever drug cocktail was still pulsing through his veins. Lio must be strong to not let things like this phase him.

Galo tells him as such. 

“You must be like, really strong.” 

“Huh?” Lio actually looks caught off guard, his gaze was fixed on whatever alien battle was happening on screen. A purpled magenta eye looks his way, giving him a curious glance. It’s looking at him like he’s being studied for an experiment, as if he’s being sized up himself. 

“I mean, to go through all you did last night and not let it affect you. And to be on your own in the desert when at any moment you could be attacked… That’s pretty badass if you ask me!” Galo has no idea why he’s saying these things, but that’s nothing new. He doesn't know why he says most things, he just does. Thinking can come later. That’s how he ended up in this mess anyway, right? 

“I suppose,” is all Lio says, and then he’s back having his full attention on the screen. 

Galo doesn’t pry after that, and they watch the movie in companionable silence. At one point, he gets up to get snacks because really, what’s a movie without snacks? He places a bowl of chips between the two of them, and then the movie continues with occasional crunching noises in the background. 

“That’s stupid. Why would they set down their weapons to go check the room? You should always be ready for an attack. And look, now they have their backs to the escape route. Is everyone here stupid?” Lio suddenly complains. There’s an annoyed tint to his voice, just a hint, but Galo picks up on it. 

“Oh, I didn’t notice?” he offers. “I think they’re just trying to convince the villain to put down his weapons too. I mean, that’s what a good superhero does, right? Gives them a chance to redeem themselves? So they can end things nonviolently?”

It’s at this point that the main villain shoots one of the protagonists, and they collapse onto the floor of the alien ship they’re in. 

“See? Never let your guard down. You can’t trust anybody,” Lio growls, almost an edge to his voice. His brows are furrowed down as he stares the screen down with such an intensity that Galo can’t look away from those eyes, fire burning in them.

“Yeah…” he breathes more than says. 

Of course, the protagonist is fine and they end up saving the day as they always do, but Lio’s gaze never lifts. He spends the rest of the runtime staring as if he’s trying to burn a hole right through the TV. If he did, Galo would be ready to extinguish it though. 

The credits finally roll, and Lio abruptly stands up. 

“That was stupid.” 

“Haha yeah…” Galo just awkwardly laughs and watches Lio walk back towards the bedroom door. 

“I’m going to rest for a bit,” Lio tells him sharply, and then the door is shut. 

Galo’s not sure what Lio’s deal is, but he’s not gonna push. Honestly, after all that pizza a nap sounds pretty heavenly right now. He lays down on his couch, curling up with a blanket, and nods off himself. 

Lio Fotia, what a weird dude. Honestly, kind of an asshole, but Galo can see the occasional sparks of real genuine personality. Whatever, company is nice. He’s not had a necessarily bad time today. In fact, Galo reckons he can see them really becoming friends. 

* * *

It takes almost all of Lio Fotia’s self-restraint to not set Galo Thymos’s bed on fire. The movie, while tacky and mind-numbingly idiotic, wasn’t really what was pissing him off. Guilt eats away at him every moment he’s here. When an evil ten times worse than whatever supervillain that hero had to fight is just down the road, how can he relax? 

He needs to get back to his people. 

He needs to find the other Mad Burnish.

He needs to stop Kray Foresight. 

Lio pulls the curtains away from the window, lifts the blinds, and eyes his drop. Second story, he’ll survive easily. Undoing the lock is easy enough, and he lifts the window to feel the fresh air outside. Lio’s small stature allows him to easily slip through the space and stand on the small ledge outside. 

He’s about to make his escape when he spies someone walking down the alley. Swiftly scurrying back to the bedroom, Lio watches patiently as the stranger casually strolls down the alleyway. The man, who looks older with greying strands of hair and a large coat, walks along as if he’s searching for something. The figure sleuths around a few of the dumpsters, underneath a few bags, around some corners. 

It’s not until the man looks at the weird dichotomy of scorch marks and frost on the ground where Lio had lain the night before that he puts it together: They were looking for him. 

Lio watches as carefully as he can, cataloguing everything he can about the man. He’s not sure if it’s the same person from last night, but he suspects as much. Gathering pink and blue swirling in his hand, Lio gets ready to throw - then he hears a loud snore from the other room. 

_Shit, Galo_. 

If Lio makes his attack now, Galo’s in danger. Whoever is after him will figure out where he was hidden, linking him to the too kind firefighter. He would be charged with harboring a terrorist, or worse, killed. 

As much as Lio wants to tackle this figure and demand answers, to make them pay for the painful freezing he went through, he won’t let an innocent man die for it. 

Especially one that essentially saved his life.

Burnish aren’t killers. 

Gulping down his anger, Lio tactically holds his position. Fire still crackles in his palms, twitching, aching to be freed, but Lio stifles it as best as he can. He watches, waits, as the man wanders around some more. From the survey, all he can make out is a face (which Lio makes sure to memorize) and some sort of official logo on his jacket (police? Freeze Force? Something of the like). 

When the man looks up towards his window, Lio abruptly ducks down. If he’s stuck here (he obviously can’t depart while there is an investigator actively searching for him), he might as well just embrace it. Lio crawls back into the bed. 

He can’t afford to be caught right now - there’s still far too much for him to do. 

An hour accidental nap (and isn’t that strange to say) later, Lio leaves the room satisfied that he’s hidden well enough.

Galo’s passed out on the couch, snoring up a storm. Lio pads into the kitchenette to get some water when someone knocks on the door. He freezes, then ducks behind the counter. Galo keeps snoring - it seems he’s quite the heavy sleeper - and the knocking ceases. 

Lio’s cunning enough to know what’s happening here - they’re still looking for him. Asking around if he’s been seen. Once again, he wants to follow and stop whatever they’re up to - but Galo stops him. 

So Lio waits on the kitchen floor until he’s satisfied that they’ve left. The intensity he feels burning in his fingertips hasn’t left though - he needs to warn Galo. He’s used to everyone tailing him. He knows how to hide his tracks. Galo doesn’t. 

He places a gloved hand on the man’s shoulder and shakes. 

The blue-haired firefighter stirs, then wakes up with a loud, “Wh-What? I’ll put it out!” 

Lio furrows his brow at the response and looks down at the peculiar reaction. “Galo.”

“What? Oh, sorry, you woke me up in the middle of an awesome firefighting dream, ha.” He runs a hand through his spiky hair and sits up. 

“Galo, if anyone asks, you’ve never seen me, you have no idea who I am.” 

Galo’s face is muddled in confusion. “Huh?”

“The bad people that did this” - he points to his still mending black eye - “are trying to find me. If they ask you, don’t tell them anything.” 

Galo blinks up at him. Lio can sense the gears clinking together in his head, albeit slowly. 

“What? Are you sure?” He’s still half-murmuring, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

“Yes, I’m sure. You can’t say a thing,” Lio reiterates, trying his best to convey that this is important. 

“Yeah, okay,” Galo agrees with a yawn.

“You need to promise.” Lio’s not fucking around right now and he dictates his tone to convey that. This seems to reach Galo and his face turns more serious. He’s finally, actually awake. 

“What are you in, Lio?”

“Don’t ask, just promise me.”

“Yeah, yeah, I promise. Okay,” Galo nods slowly. His face has switched over from confusion to concern. Lio honestly thought that would be harder, maybe this guy really is that gullible. Or maybe he is just that generous. 

Lio sighs and sits back on the couch, palm on his forehead. 

He just wants this nightmare to be over. 

Galo stands up and walks towards the TV and puts another movie on. “This is one of my favorites! It’s a historical samurai movie. Pretty cool, right?” 

Lio doesn’t respond, just keeps eyeing the door. It was a mistake to come here, he should’ve just left when he had the chance. 

C’mon, why won’t he just get up and go? He should, _knows_ he should, but something is keeping him here. 

Why? 

Lio blames the guy’s way too kind smile - he doesn’t want to break it. 

How has this loud, generous firefighter flustered him, broken his composure so easily? It’s unheard of. 

Whatever this unforeseen force is, Lio can just sit quietly and wait for this all to be over. 

The movie starts and he barely pays attention except to some of the fight scenes. The swordplay is interesting and Lio files away a few of the moves for future reference. However, as it progresses, Lio finds himself getting more and more engrossed than he’d like to admit. He silently thanks Galo for the welcomed distraction. Maybe he’s a dumbass, but he’s an empathetic dumbass. 

And there it is again, that hint of complacency. Like maybe it’s not bad that he’s here, that it’s okay for him to not be fighting right now. 

There are probably several people trying to kill him right this moment but there’s something about sitting on the couch next to Galo, movie on, that calms him. It feels… domestic sounds like too much. It’s more comforting - like the warmth of his fire surrounding him. 

Something about being next to Galo makes him feel like he’s normal again. There are no expectations for him here, no persona. He’s not Public Enemy #1, he’s… Lio Fotia. A real person. 

Galo has no idea of who he is or what he’s done. To him, Lio’s a clean slate. It’s something he hasn’t had in… god, years. 

And right now, he savors it, drowns himself in it because he may never get to taste normalcy like this again. In the back of his mind, Lio knows this is fleeting, dangerous, ephemeral. The Mad Burnish Leader doesn’t get to experience things like this. 

He has people to lead. A war to win. Souls to save. 

Galo Thymos was idiotic, obnoxious, and had no idea what an “indoor voice” was, but he was also sweet, caring, and trusting. Maybe too much that last one. 

And today, just for a few hours, he was Lio Fotia.

And maybe that’s enough. 

The movie ends (he actually might’ve liked this one) and he stands. The sun is setting, oranges and reds painting the sky. He has to leave now. Or he might not, ever, that feeling tugging at his gut to embrace the leisure. 

“Thank you, Galo. For everything.” Lio’s being honest now. He means it. “But it’s time take I take my leave.” 

“Are you sure? You can stay longer if you need to.” There’s almost a hint of a crack in his voice. Is Galo upset he’s leaving? 

Lio shakes his head. “I’ve waited long enough; I need to go find my friends.”

“Do you need a ride? I can take you there.” Galo’s kindness truly was unending. 

Lio smiles at the suggestion, but shakes his head again. “No, I’ll get there, don’t worry.” 

“Well, okay.” Galo still sounds apprehensive about it, but Lio needs to do this on his own. 

Surprise dawns on Galo’s face and he races into the kitchen, yanking open drawers. Lio stands, watching him, trying to piece together what has grabbed his attention so abruptly. 

Finally, he holds up a notepad triumphantly and scribbles down something. He tears the sheet and holds it out to Lio. Lio grabs it, eyeing him curiously. 

_Galo Thymos_

**xxx-xxx-xxxx**

“Your phone number?” Lio asks him, cocking an eyebrow. “I already told you, I don’t have a phone.” 

“Right!” Galo dashes back into the kitchen once more, scrounging something else up. When he gets his mind on something, he really goes all in, doesn’t he? 

He runs back once more, holding out some bills. 

“Cash?” Lio hasn’t used that in a while. 

“For you to get a phone!” Galo beams and waves the money in front of him. 

“You…” Lio’s eyes widen. This is very unexpected. “I can’t take this.” Lio shoves the outstretched hands back towards Galo’s chest. “It’s your money.” 

“Yeah, and I get to choose how to use it!” Galo retorts, pushing his hands back. “So take it!”

Lio gazes into Galo’s eyes, searching for any sign of doubt. He’s never been one to trust free things without a catch - he’s been burned far too many times for it. But here, all Lio sees is passion, fire brimming in those irises. 

“You mean it?”

“Yeah, I get paid this week and I want you to get back safely. Couldn’t live with myself if something happened to ya.”

“Why do you care? You just met me,” Lio reiterates once again. Does Galo not get how dangerous he is? How does someone get so attached immediately? 

“Yeah, but we’re friends now, aren’t we?” Galo replies like it’s the easiest thing in the world. 

Lio’s heart stops for a beat. “Friends?” he parrots, shocked. That’s… unheard of in his book. 

“Well, yeah, don’t you agree?” Galo asks, rubbing the back of his head. 

“I…” It’s not often that Lio Fotia cannot think of something clever to say. He’s always on his toes, ready to pounce or defend, to do whatever necessary for the Burnish. 

And here, Galo Thymos has reduced him to a confused puddle with a simple few words. 

He purses his lips together, trying to even comprehend what friends looks like. The closest he has are Gueira and Meis, but that’s different. They’re his generals, his confidants, his partners. 

Friends, is that what this is? Is that why Lio feels so comfortable in this space? Why he wishes he didn’t have to leave? 

Maybe.

“I think so,” is what he manages to say. 

“Cool,” Galo nods, and holds his fist out. 

Lio slowly raises his own, and bumps it. 

“Whenever you’re back in town, let me know! And uh, text me when you’re safe so I don’t worry? Haha...” he rubs a hand through his hair again, almost embarrassed. 

Lio indulges the sweet offer. 

“I will.” 

“Good.” 

Lio walks to the door, makes sure he has all his belongings (which is just the note and money Galo that gave him) and takes one last look at what could’ve been. 

Galo opens it and leans into the frame as Lio leaves.

“Remember, I was never here,” Lio reminds him. 

Galo nods. “I know.”

“Alright.” Lio steps out into the hallway and begins his trek to the stairs. 

“See you around, Lio,” Galo calls out. Not _goodbye_ , not _farewell._

_See you around._

Lio almost finds himself hoping the same thing. 

“Thanks for everything, Galo.” 

He departs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to go out of town this week, so the next chapter should be up next Sunday.  
> If I'm super productive, it might be earlier than that, but plan on a weekly update schedule for now. 
> 
> Comments + Kudos are super appreciated! <3  
> Please talk to me about fire boys :)


	3. Speculations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get right back down to business.  
> “Why not kill me when they had the chance?”  
> His generals flinch at the bluntness of his statement.  
> “Starting off harsh, aren’t we?” Gueira chuckles darkly.  
> “I mean it. Why am I still here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had this chapter ready on Wednesday but work kept me so busy that I am only now getting around to posting it. 
> 
> This is mostly filler & Mad Burnish lore, but I hope you enjoy regardless! 
> 
> Hoping next chapter will be up Sunday :)

Before Lio leaves the city, he debates following up on Galo’s offer. Is it really worth it? This money could be used for supplies, for food, for his people. On the other hand, if he doesn’t buy a phone and text Galo back, then he’s effectively cutting that bridge off. 

He knows that there are better options, but he doesn’t want to disappoint that kind-hearted firefighter. Plus, a phone could be useful. Having a contact in the city in case he needs more supplies or a place to lay low, it could work, right? 

He’s more rationalizing to himself than anything.

Despite the hesitation, Lio ends up getting a prepaid phone and charger for cheap. He’s got enough money left over that he picks up some food as well, which makes him feel less guilty. 

Slipping the new phone (Galo’s number programmed in it) into his jacket, Lio prepares to depart. Scrounging up a car is easy enough, but Lio’s worried about exiting the city unnoticed. Though Mad Burnish pride themselves on hiding their identities with their armor, he was attacked yesterday unprovoked, and that’s never happened before. 

Someone here in this city knows that Lio Fotia is the leader of Mad Burnish - and isn’t that a terrifying thought? - he just has to hope that it’s a select few. As far as he can tell, no one is batting an eye at him as he meanders along the streets looking for a vehicle. His true identity may not be burned just yet.

After jumping the car, Lio finally departs the metropolis. Just as he’s getting out of civilization, the sky turning a deep blue, he commits to his promise. He already went through with the purchase; it’d be wrong not to text Galo now. 

[Lio 9:57 PM] Made it back safely. Thanks. -Lio 

He pockets the phone and drives in the direction of his people. Even if it’s low-stakes, Lio makes absolutely sure that he is not being followed. Necessary precautions. 

Lio parks the car (apologies to whatever unfortunate soul he took it from) under a rocky outcropping partway through his journey. He could’ve summoned his bike from the start, but having a vehicle that you can travel in and out of settlements with without, you know, catching the eyes of every officer in sight, is an asset. 

So, he stashes the vehicle in a place he files away for later, and then constructs the motorcycle. Finally, his flames get to twist and shape like they want to, and it feels cathartic after being oh so freezing the previous night. Climbing onto the familiar seat is a relief and Lio resumes his return. 

When Lio does arrive back at the compound, it’s very, very late. He could ring the signal to get someone to let him in to the base, but he doesn’t want to wake everyone up. Instead, Lio lets his fire sing and lift him up to the entrance. The voices within him cheer, shout with glee, as he lets them be free and burn to their content. It seems they finally are back to what they should be, thank goodness. 

He lands gracefully on the platform and knocks on the door. The secret window slides open slowly, carefully, but eyes widen with recognition when they see him. Abruptly, the door swings open and Lio is quickly ushered inside by one their guards, Daren. 

“Boss! We were so worried!”

“Are the rest of the team back? Show me to them,” Lio commands. Mad Burnish Lio is back. 

“Yes, right away!” Lio follows as the boy (honestly, he’s just a boy, far too young to be doing this) through the settlement. Well, it’s barely a settlement yet, there’s only maybe two, three dozen or so people right now. 

More will come.

Soon.

They arrive at the back, where the Mad Burnish hole up, and Lio thanks the boy as he scurries back to his post. 

Lio lifts the canvas gingerly, hoping not to wake up the sleeping duo of his generals. But of course, they aren’t even asleep yet. Gueira and Meis look up from whatever they’re analyzing, and immediately, their eyes widen and glisten. 

“BOSSSSSS!” they shout and embrace him simultaneously. 

Lio shushes them because honestly, people are sleeping, but the two just continue to cling to him and sob. 

“We were so worried, Boss!” 

“We knew our Boss wouldn’t go down that easy, but-”

“But we didn’t know where you were!” 

“BOSSSSS!” they sob again. 

Lio just lets them get it out of their systems. It’s endearing, really, how much they care. 

When they’ve finally calmed down enough to pull back, Lio starts to explain what happened to him. 

Meis is still wiping his eyes and Gueira’s lips quiver as Lio details his attack. 

“So, they injected you with something that weakens Burnish powers?” 

“Indeed. But they didn’t disappear completely, and I’m back to normal now.” 

“Odd,” Meis notes, rubbing his chin. “I’ve never heard of something like that. We’ll need to look into this further before we make our next attack. This could drastically affect our plan.”

“I agree, it’s an unknown factor. We will need more information. We’ll discuss it with the others in the morning.” 

“Yeah. If it’s a drug maybe it’s in those files we got? Sivya hasn’t looked through ‘em much,” Gueira adds, nodding. 

“Did Marlowe make it back? I never did see him once.” The generals sadly shake their heads. “I see. We will hold out hope for him, I suppose.” 

“So, after they did all that shit to you, what happened?” Gueira asks.

Lio’s surprisingly embarrassed about revealing the next part. He shouldn’t be, but there’s something vulnerable about admitting to your people that you had to be saved by someone else. At least it’s just Gueira and Meis, they don’t judge - they’re always there, supporting Lio through it all. 

“I passed out, and a man found me. He took me in, treated me, and let me stay there.” 

“And he didn’t know who you were?” Meis asks. 

“No, I don’t think he would’ve been as kind if he knew, honestly. Claimed he was the ‘World’s Number One Firefighter’.”

“‘Number One’?” Gueira parrots with a laugh. 

“According to him.”

“What are even the metrics for that? How many fires you put out?” 

“No, that wouldn’t be it,” Meis joins. “That would benefit seniority. It’s probably based on skill.”

“A combination of both?” Gueira suggests. 

“Does it matter?” Lio sighs, and the two generals turn back to him.

“Sorry, Boss,” they apologize in unison. 

“Number One Firefighter or not, he was very kind. Knowledgeable too – he tended to my injuries. Way too generous, that guy. Let me sleep in his bed, got me food, nursed my wounds.” 

“Wow, sounds like your own Prince Charming!” Gueira laughs. 

Lio just rolls his eyes. Galo Thymos is the farthest thing from princely. 

“I owe him a lot. He even - hang on.” Lio reaches into his pocket and pulls out the phone. “He bought this for me. Well, gave money for me to buy it.” Lio turns it on. No service, of course, but there is an unread text. 

“HE BOUGHT YOU A PHONE?”

“I know, isn’t that crazy? I just met the guy!” 

“Hey, lemme see!” Gueira snags the object out of Lio’s hand and looks at it. “ _Galo Thymos_ ,” he reads. “Is this the guy?” 

“Yes, now give,” Lio demands, holding his hand out. 

“Hey! He sent you a message!” 

“Gueira.”

“Wait, let me see!”

“Meis, don’t encourage him!” But they’re already too far gone. Gueira taps the screen and Meis leans on his shoulder. 

Their eyes widen at the result. 

“What? What is it?” Lio’s annoyed at their antics. 

“Boss, he sent you a picture.”

“Damn,” Meis trails off.

“Wait, give me that!” Yanking the phone back from the two, Lio looks at what grabbed their attention. Sure enough, there is Galo giving a huge grin and a thumbs up. He’s cheesing so hard his eyes are nearly shut, and Lio sees no neckline of a shirt. 

[Galo 10:09 PM] Glad you made it! Nice talking to you today!!! :D 

“Boss, you didn’t tell us he was hot,” Meis says dreamily. 

“You can’t keep stuff like that from us!” Gueira nearly yells. 

“What?” Lio’s confused.

“Boss, c’mon, I know you love us and we’re sexy as fuck but like, you gotta admit that dude’s attractive.” 

Lio pauses to give that a thought. He’d been so preoccupied during the day he hadn’t really considered the aesthetics of his savior. Sure, Galo was unbelievably stupid and sweet - but hot? He hadn’t entertained the idea. It certainly looked like he worked out and his enthusiasm was cute. Okay, maybe he was kind of attractive, but still, Lio can’t even allow himself thoughts like that. Not for someone like him.

“I guess,” he says noncommittally. It’s the best answer he can come up with and it’ll at least shut the two up for now. 

“Are you gonna see him again?” Meis asks excitedly.

“I don’t know if I ever will. Why is this what you guys are fixated on?” Lio’s getting exasperated. “There is a drug out there that deletes our fucking powers and you’re stuck talking about my hot friend?” 

“So you do think he’s hot.”

“And your friend.”

Lio pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. “Focus, here, please.” 

“Okay, Boss.”

“Sorry, Boss.” 

“We need to think. Here, sit with me,” Lio directs, and they gather around the makeshift war room table. Papers are strewn about detailing building layouts, supply runs, and the like. 

“What is it, Boss?” 

“There’s still too much that we don’t understand. This can wait until morning if you want, but,” Lio bites his lip. “I know I won’t sleep tonight.” It wouldn’t be the first night, and it wouldn’t be the last. There are too many questions swirling in his mind. Too much at stake here. 

“No way, Boss! We’re not letting you out of our sight again!” Gueira states, once again too loudly.

“That seems a bit much.”

Meis places his hand on top of Lio’s, blue eye deep with concern. “We’re here for you. Let us help.” Lio knows what that underlying meaning is - he doesn’t think he’ll take that offer tonight - but some heads to bounce ideas off of is welcomed. 

Time to get right back down to business.

“Why not kill me when they had the chance?” 

His generals flinch at the bluntness of his statement. 

“Starting off harsh, aren’t we?” Gueira chuckles darkly. 

“I mean it. Why am I still here?”

“If it’s any consolation, we’re really glad you are, Boss,” Meis replies with a smile. 

“Thanks,” Lio can even feel the corner of his lips twitch, albeit slightly. 

“Let’s start from the top?” Gueira suggests. “Go step by step.” 

Lio recounts his ordeal again, this time much more detailed, up until his unfortunate blackout. 

“At the point, I was unconscious, incapacitated, and laying in the middle of a side alleyway. Why leave me there? It was the perfect opportunity.” 

“You did say it was next to an apartment building,” Gueira continues the train of thought. “Maybe someone showed up and they booked it?” 

“That’s possible, but why would you pass up the leader of the Mad Burnish if he’s within your grasp?”

“Are you sure they knew you were Mad Burnish? Are you burned?” Meis asks, worried. 

“They at least knew I’m Burnish, and with an attack like that, I’d assume it was targeted. At the same time, nothing went off as I left the city limits. I don’t think the higher-ups know my identity yet, or they do and haven’t told anybody. I’d assume the former.”

“Hm, well, we know they don’t care about random citizens getting in the way. So even if someone showed up, if they wanted you, they would’ve gotten you,” Meis surmises.

“Hm, you’re probably right - they wouldn’t pass up that opportunity for some random dude.” Gueira shakes his head. 

“It’s still a possibility, but let’s keep thinking.” 

The trio discuss for a bit longer, detailing all of Lio’s day and possible suspects. They’re still no closer to identifying anything, though, even after round after round of speculation. 

But Lio refuses to stop tonight until he figures at least something out. 

“If Kray wants me - and we know he does - why let me go?” Lio asks the room yet again. He’s not expecting any change in the atmosphere - they’re all pensive and still trying to wrap their heads around their situation - but then, suddenly, an adjustment.

Meis’s shoulders drop and his hand slaps a paper on the desk. 

“Because it wasn’t Kray,” he states, eye widening. 

“Babe, are you sure?” Gueira asks, furrowing his brow. 

“Listen, it couldn’t have been. Hear me out. If I’m Kray-” Meis puffs his chest out and squints his visible eye shut in some vague attempt at his likeness. 

Gueira groans. “Please do not pretend to be him, I have to sleep with you tonight. I cannot have that in my brain if we’re fucking.” 

“You _have to_?” Lio asks, incredulous. 

“I meant what I said. Continue.”

Meis drops the act, probably as a favor to his annoyed lover, but continues his train of thought. “He’s been trying catch us, you specifically, for months now. Having that opportunity in your grasp is too precious - they would’ve locked you up right away.”

“That’s what we’ve been saying, yes.” 

“But-” Meis cuts Lio off with a finger point. “What if they weren’t working directly for Kray or the government, but wanted you captured anyway? I think they were purposeful in their escape. They wanted you to be found.” 

Lio pauses to consider the theory, but it begins to line up. 

“They were delivering me to the authorities, but without the credit. They wanted to remain anonymous. Yes, that makes sense. Nice work. That also explains why they went back to the scene the next day. There was no news of the capture, and they were trying to figure out where I’d gone.” 

“But who would want to do that? What would someone gain from having the Mad Burnish leader captured, but didn’t want to be associated with it?” Gueira asks the room. 

“That is the question - we still don’t have a motive. What we now have is an idea of what they wanted to happen - why is a wholly separate issue. And we still don’t know who.”

“Hey, but we at least know who it isn’t. That’s something, isn’t it?” Gueira cracks a smile. 

“I suppose it is.” 

Gueira loudly yawns and wraps an arm around Meis. “I’d say that’s a good stopping point for tonight. C’mon babe, let’s go.” 

As they’re leaving the room, Lio turns to the couple. 

“I thought I wasn’t supposed to leave your sight,” he comments. 

“Oh, you want in?” Gueira calls out. “We always got room for ya, Boss.” 

Lio just huffs a laugh as the canvas shuts behind them. 

* * *

Galo gets to the station bright and early (a burning soul is always punctual) and he strolls in perky and ready to start his day. He’s barely three steps through the door when what seems like his entire team begins to corner him. 

“Good morning!” he greets them enthusiastically. He glances between each Burning Rescue member (wow, okay, they did all beat him to work today) and they all have cheeky looks on their faces. “Is something up? Do I have toothpaste on my face again?” Galo rubs at his chin, but doesn't feel any sign of a chalky substance. 

“Seriously guys, why are you all staring at me?” Galo pouts. He doesn't like it when he’s not included in these sorts of things. 

“Hm, he didn’t die,” Remi comments, and then leaves the huddle. 

“Congrats, dude. Impressive stuff,” Varys holds out his fist, which Galo uncertainly bumps. 

Aina has a smug grin on her face and Galo’s pretty sure this is her doing. 

“Wait, Aina, you didn’t…”

“I did! You couldn’t just drop that bombshell on me and then leave!”

“Why are you all so interested? I was just doing my job! Nothing special!” 

“Letting a random stranger stay in your apartment and sleep in your bed isn't normal, dude,” Remi calls out from the coffee pot. 

“He didn’t want to go to a hospital! What was I supposed to do?” Galo fists a hand into his hair, frustrated. 

“Go to one anyway?” Remi suggests. 

“Listen, he was very clear about the no doctor thing.” 

“I think it’s nice you listened to his wishes,” Lucia joins in the conversation. 

“Thanks, Lucia.” 

“But, still, that was hella risky,” she finishes. 

“I survived! Does it matter now?” Galo sighs. 

“Just don’t do it again.”

“You can’t tell me to not save someone in trouble!” he fights back. “That’s what we do here, right?”

“Hm, he’s got a point,” Varys says.

“Yeah!” Galo shouts.

“I think it was sweet, Galo. But also, spill. What was he like?” Aina asks, getting into his face. 

“Why does it matter?” 

“Because we want the deets, duh,” Lucia adds. 

“Well, after I talked to Aina, we had some pizza and watched a movie together. We both napped after that. Not like, together though! I was on the couch! Um, then, after he woke me up, we watched another movie. Then, he left to go meet up with his friends. That’s it.” 

“Okay, what did he look like?” Lucia asks. 

“Yeah, didn’t you say he was cute?” Aina smirks. 

Curse his brutally honest mouth for telling her that - he’s never going to live this down. 

“Yes, I did say that,” Galo admits, closing his eyes. “But in my defense, I’ve never seen someone like him before! He had this light green hair that was kinda fluffy and these pinkish purple eyes. And he had on a full black leather outfit with I swear at least twenty belts.”

“You seem pretty fixated on the look,” Aina comments. 

“You asked! And it was quite a look!” Galo replies. “I can appreciate the aesthetics without making it weird.”

“Sure, Thymos,” Lucia laughs. “And I can appreciate Aina’s aesthetics without making it weird.”

“What do you mean?”

“Hm, what _do_ I mean?”

“Lucia.” Aina rejoins the conversation, cutting her off. “So, are you gonna see him again?”

Galo shrugs. “I don’t know, he doesn't live here. Told me he’s a messenger between cities so he never stays in one place for long.”

“Oo, mysterious.” 

“Yeah. You know he hadn’t had pizza in ten years?”

“That’s weird.”

“I know, right? Of course, I had to let him have some. I think he loved it. Oh, and I bought him a phone.”

“YOU WHAT?” All of Burning Rescue freezes and stares at Galo in shock.

“What? He didn’t have one!” 

“And you thought it necessary to fix that?” Remi questions. 

“I wanted to make sure he got where he needed to go! Y’know, safety texts.” Don’t they get it?

“You’re such a mom sometimes,” Remi tsks, taking another sip of his coffee. 

“I don’t know what that means!” 

“He means you’re very caring, Galo,” Aina explains, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Is that bad?” 

“Not necessarily. I think it’s sweet you cared enough to get him one.” 

“Thank you, Aina. At least someone here appreciates my work.” 

“But seriously, that’s insanely generous.”

“Is it?” Galo was just doing what he thought he should. Go all in, do what needs to be done, that’s how Galo Thymos lives his life. 

“You not only healed a random attractive stranger, but you let him sleep in your bed, you watched two movies with him on your couch, and then you bought him a gift?”

“Well, when you put it like that, I guess…” He rubs the back of his head sheepishly. 

“Galo, if this is what you do for people you’ve just met, I’d love to see what being your significant other is like.” Aina huffs an awkward laugh, then the silence is cut off by Ignis calling the team to attention. 

Really, honestly, though, Galo didn’t think he was doing anything special. He was just trying to help Lio out, and he was successful in that. The reframing his team just provided puts it in a little different perspective, but Galo still wouldn’t take any of it back.

Burning Rescue Heroes save everyone they can.

* * *

Lio actually does manage to get a little sleep that night - even if it is only an hour. He’s still running through the past day, trying desperately to deduce what is going on. There’s something, he’s so close, but he’s missing the one piece that reveals what the puzzle is supposed to be. At this point, he just hopes Sivya has something in the files she grabbed. 

Lio exits his makeshift room and go searching for the Burnish girl. He finds her in their computer room. They don’t have internet service out here of course, but they have a working monitor and tower that they scrounged up (okay, stole) and she can read files. That’s the most important part, anyway. She’s not been part of their team long, but the ability to read files and building schematics is an immense help when planning their missions. 

Today, she’s sitting in a chair, scrolling through an extensive document. 

“Morning,” he greets her. She turns, glasses slipping down her nose as she sees her leader. 

“Boss! They didn’t tell me you were back! I was so worried that you wouldn’t return! That something had happened, Meis and Gueira didn’t know and-” 

“Sivya, it’s okay,” he cuts her off. She’s still skittish as ever, it seems. “I’m here now. And I need your help.” 

“Yes, sir! Whatever you need!” 

“The reason it took me so long to get here is because I was injected with a drug that subdued my powers.”

“What? Are you okay?” 

“Yes, it’s made its way through my system now, but we’ve never seen anything like this before, and we need to figure out what it is. Where is it being manufactured? Who knows about it? That sort of thing. It’ll definitely be coded, secret.” 

“I’ll do my best!” She salutes him and goes back to the screen. 

“Boss!” 

“Boss!” 

The two Mad Burnish generals come racing down the hall and stop in front of Lio, breathing heavily. 

“What is it?” He’s on guard again - they did technically just get attacked.

“Marlowe’s back!” 

Lio follows the two as they return to the entrance. Sure enough, the white-haired Mad Burnish is there. 

“You made it,” Lio notes. The man looks down at Lio, surprise dawning on his face. 

“So, did you,” the man replies. 

“Come on, let’s discuss.” 

Once again, they return to their makeshift war room, this time with two more in tow. Sivya has joined as well, taking a break from her computer duty. 

“What happened to you, Boss?” Marlowe asks during their walk, shaking his bangs out of his golden eyes. “Because I never saw ya.” 

“I’ll explain.” He doesn’t want to launch into the story all over again in the hallway, and he’s curious himself about what happened to Marlowe. 

They gather, Meis and Gueira leaning against the wall as Lio, Marlow, and Sivya take seats. 

“I was attacked,” Lio states bluntly. Sivya’s eyes go wide behind her glasses. 

“What? By who?” 

“I don’t know who, but there were at least two. Did you see anything?” He directs the question to Marlowe. “I was looking for you.” 

Marlowe shakes his head. “I was in the same boat as you, Boss. Someone cornered me as I was heading back to the meetup place, injected me with somethin’, left me there.” 

“Odd, they did the same to me. How did you escape your predicament?” Lio being singled out makes sense, but Marlowe was a frankly lesser important part of Mad Burnish. Technically, he’d been around since before Lio, but didn’t rise the ranks until recently. It’s not likely that forces in Promepolis would know about his identity or importance. 

“They only got me with a glancing blow before I knocked the syringe outta their hands. I was awake enough that I could still use some of my powers, but couldn’t pursue. By the time I got to the meeting place, you were gone, Boss.”

“Yes, somebody picked me up. Where have you been since then?” Lio eyes him suspiciously. It’s not that he doesn’t trust Marlowe - he has faith in all of his Burnish - he’s just very on guard about the whole thing still. 

“Well, I tried to find the rest of you guys, but no luck. Then, I saw the dude who’d attacked me and I gave chase. Didn’t quite get him down, but I got this.” He reaches into his vest pocket and pulls out a scrap of fabric that reads “FF”. 

“So it was Freeze Force?” Sivya asks, a slight lilt of panic in her voice. 

“Are you sure it was the same guy?”

“Positive,” Marlowe confirms. 

“Huh, this throws a wrench into our theory,” Gueira comments. “We thought it was somebody unaffiliated with Ol' Fucksight.” 

“It still could be, there’s too much we still don’t know,” Lio mentions. “At the very least, I managed to escape the city without being detected, so the citizens do not know what I look like. It appears the same is the case for you, Marlowe.” 

“Yeah, no one seemed to care when I left,” he answers. 

“That is fortunate - we can return if need be. In the meantime, we need to figure out our next steps.” 

“Will this change our plan?” Meis asks. 

“I’m afraid so,” Lio answers. “We should go back into the city when we know more and eradicate the drug facility. Sivya, you’ll be in charge of figuring that out.” 

“Yes, Boss!” 

“We need this weapon out of their hands before we can complete the final mission. We cannot afford to make our final stand without all of us being at full power. We’ll need to plan out this other hit first.” Lio clenches his fist, leather crinkling with the force. “This will push our timeline back significantly, but we cannot afford to have this unknown factor.” 

“I agree, Boss,” Meis nods. “If they’ve got that at their disposal, our attacks won’t be effective at all. This is the best course of action.”

“Even worse, they’re probably already using it on subjects,” Gueira adds somberly. Lio suspects he’s correct, that the Foundation is using this abomination of a substance on innocent Burnish who, of no fault of their own, have become guinea pigs for drug testing. 

“Right now, information is our most valuable resource. I will plan to head back into town next week with Sivya to get more intel from the Foundation. As soon as we can decipher the location of the manufacturing facility, we will strike,” Lio announces. “Let us hope that the process is expedient. All the Burnish are counting on us.” 

“Yes, Boss!” the group chimes in unison. 

“With our timeline shifting, we will need to prepare additional supplies. Sivya, keep searching for anything that might be useful. Marlowe, help her out.”

“On it!” the Mad Burnish girl salutes, and scampers out of the room, the larger man behind her. 

“Meis, Gueira, let’s get some more supplies while we can. I managed to get some food from Promepolis on my way out, but it’s not much. We’ll need more.” 

“We’re with you every step of the way, Boss.”

“You can count on us!” 

They call break and split their separate ways. The three summon their bikes (and doesn’t it feel great to be back on something personally made for him) and head out to one of the ruined cities nearby. 

Gueira and Meis are flanking him as they cruise the wastelands, the only sounds being revving engines and crackling fire, until Gueira breaks it. He’s not one to stay silent for long. 

“So, what do you guys think really happened? Is it Freeze Force?” 

“My gut says no,” he replies. “It may be, but it’s not Vulcan or someone important. I would not have left the city alive if that were the case. There’s too much we don’t know - that is why we must be patient.”

It pains him to do so - he’d much rather just bust into Promepolis demanding his people be freed - but Lio Fotia hasn’t survived this long by listening to his emotions. The flames tell him to rise, to burn until the only things left of Kray and his empire are ashes.

That day will come. 

For now, he keeps his focus on the goals ahead. 

“We trust you, Boss. Always.” The loyalty of his generals truly was strong. 

“We’ll figure it, we got this!” 

“I sincerely hope so. We are so close.”

There’s a pregnant pause after Lio’s statement as they acknowledge just how close (and yet still far) they are away from achieving their dream. 

That silence is once again broken by Gueira. 

“Soooo,” he begins with that tone that Lio knows means something is coming that will annoy him. “Tell us more about this Galo guy.” 

“Yes, we’d like to know,” Meis agrees. 

“Why?” Lio doesn’t understand what could possibly interest the two. Jealousy? They were the two people closest to him - in every sense of the word - but it’s not like Galo is going to come anywhere near that. Lio might not even ever see him again! 

(A traitorous part of him hopes that is not the case)

“We need to know that our Boss is with someone we approve of.” Gueira nods in agreement. 

“W-with? I met him one day. I’d hardly call that even an acquaintance.” 

“You called him your friend.”

“And hot!” Gueira adds. 

“Well, as I was leaving that’s what he called me - a friend.” 

“He didn’t call you hot?” 

“No, of course he didn’t!” Lio jerks his handlebars to crash into Gueira’s ATV. Just a bit. 

“Okay, I’ll shut up about that,” Gueira grumbles after frantically realigning his wheels. “But he is hot.” 

“Not as hot as you’ll be when I burn your ass,” Lio chides back.

“I’m already plenty hot, just ask Meis! Can’t keep his hands off me!” 

Lio ignores the comment. 

“What did you end up doing with him? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Well, since you were so polite,” - he sends an icy glare at the redhead to his right - “I’ll tell you. The serum, drug, whatever it was, slowed my healing as well. I actually had bruises.”

“Geez, I can’t remember the last time I got bruised.”

“I thought they were bruises until I looked closer. They weren’t bruises; they were ash.” 

“Wait, Boss-” 

Lio cuts them off with a raise of his hand. “I’m healed now. But the fact that that is even possible is certainly worrisome.” 

“That’s actually really scary,” Meis says, concern filling his voice.

“Either way, Galo treated my wounds - he probably thought they were bruises - and let me shower."

“No fair! You got to shower?” Gueira whines.

Lio grins evilly. “Hot water, too. And then he ordered pizza.” 

“PIZZA?!?” 

“I couldn’t remember the last time I’d had it. It was so good.” Okay, so maybe Lio is stretching this out, but who can blame him? Gueira’s fiery reactions are too good. 

“You’re killing me, Boss. I’m dying.” 

“Gueira, you’re so dramatic,” Meis comments. 

“But you love me anyway!” 

“Yeah, I do,” Meis sighs, gazing at his partner, albeit through Lio.

“And then we watched a movie. It was some stupid sci-fi superhero flick. I didn’t care for it, personally.”

“Even if you didn’t care for it, you still got to watch a movie! That’s worth something! All I get to watch now is whatever Sivya gets on her computer! And you know what she downloaded? _Food Network_!” Gueira groans again. 

“I rather enjoy those,” Meis pipes up. 

“I planned on leaving after that, because I did not want my presence to be prolonged there. I knew I needed to return to the settlement. I was about to depart when I saw the man who had attacked me.”

Meis perks up at that. “You didn’t say that before. In the meeting today.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Why not?” 

He pauses. “I needed Marlowe’s story.” 

“Boss… you don’t trust him?” 

“I’m not sure. Something about this still feels off. There are too many unknowns.” 

“I agree.”

“Same.”

“So then what happened?”

“I wanted to take him out right then and there.”

“So why didn’t ya? You’re the most powerful guy I’ve ever met. You def coulda done it.”

“I had to protect Galo.” 

“Oh,” Gueira notes, rubbing his chin. “So you do care.” 

“I realized he could be killed just for what he did for me. I couldn’t let him die,” Lio explains. “So I told him that if anyone asked, we’d never met. He just accepted the answer like it was the easiest thing in the world. Didn’t even question me.”

“Damn, this guy an idiot?”

“Yes, actually. He reminds me of you.”

“ _Boss_.” 

“We watched one more movie together, then he gave me money for the phone and I left.” 

“Did you want to leave?” Meis’s sudden question momentarily stuns Lio. He’s about to answer _"Yes, of course,"_ but something stops him. Maybe it’s the fire, telling him to burn, to emote, to feel. It’s similar to the pull in his gut he felt yesterday.

“No,” he admits. “I didn’t.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If people want a more extensive post about my Mad Burnish lore, I can make one. In the meantime, just know that Marlowe is my OC and Sivya is an OC based on my close friend Sana (@bigDBHenergy on twitter) for her birthday present. love u girl <3
> 
> Next chapter has more Galiolio interactions, get excited. 
> 
> Kudos & Comments are always super appreciated! I love interacting with y'all <3


	4. Cracks in the Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio Fotia has only survived this long by being precise and calculated in every one of his moves. He’s level-headed, clever, and commanding. His followers are loyal, obey him, and hang on to his every word. He has control over the flames in his body that no one else can even come close to. They are one with him, a symbiotic relationship. 
> 
> And yet he can’t control this. 
> 
> Galo Thymos is an enigma. He’s too loud but too generous. He claims to be the best firefighter the world has ever seen, but all he does is start them in Lio. He’s cocky, obnoxious, and maybe the kindest person Lio has ever met.  
> He says it’s useful to have a contact in the city, that having an ally like this is an asset.  
> He’s lying to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was difficult for me to pace out because I want to jump into pining just as fast as the rest of y'all haha. But we gotta have some buildup! Don't worry, there's payoff. 
> 
> Also can I go back to exactly one week ago? Missing Promare.

The second time Lio meets Galo Thymos is once again an accident.

A coincidence, nothing more.

Lio tells himself as much. 

Sivya is downloading files from the pharmaceutical company building again, trying to find the answer to what the anti-Burnish drug is. Though it's been a full ten days since he was last here, progress has been tantalizing slow.

It’s not for a lack of trying, though. They’ve all been working their asses off trying to gain every ounce of intel they can get their hands on. Sivya's been pouring over every file possible, scanning and desperately searching for any lead, while the rest of Mad Burnish have been helping her out when they’re not on supply runs.

But even after a week and a half of intense hacking, they've no choice but to return to the site to gather more information. Though this was the plan from the beginning, Lio was hoping they would be much closer than they are now. He has faith in his team, though, and knows that they will get what they need.

Currently, the Mad Burnish girl is inside the facility, but Lio trusts her enough to be on her own inside tonight. He himself is loitering across the street, smoking again to stave off prying eyes. It’s just their duo here, as Gueira and Meis are tackling a different building, planning to rendezvous outside of the city.

As Lio glares down the offending skyscraper, anger courses through him. How dare they do this to his people, how dare they create such an evil substance, _how dare they underestimate him._

The cigarette he’s been working on flares up as the flames are stoked by his own enmity, and he sighs and takes another out. 

The passersby pay him no mind in the Promepolis evening - he's just a drifter smoking in a random alley that just wants to get the fuck out of here as fast as he can. 

That is, until out of the blue, a massive body comes barreling up the street.

"Lio? Is that you?"

Lio's traitor heart jumps at the familiar voice, but he's on the job right now, knows he cannot afford to let this distract him. He was already pissed off, and flashy, boisterous Galo showing up just worsens his mood.

It's not that he doesn't want to talk to him - he doesn't dislike the man's company - but distractions during a mission are not allowed. Additionally, he's trying to remain unseen right now and a loud conversation with an ostentatious firefighter ( _seriously? bright orange baggy pants?_ ) does not help his aloof persona.

"Hey," he starts coolly, distantly. 

"You didn't tell me you were back in town!" Galo shouts, almost a hint of hurt in his voice, but his grin is still blinding in the dim streetlights. 

"I just got in," he answers easily, gaze still fixed at the offending building across from him.

"Oh, okay," Galo blinks at him, taking the answer at face value. "Well," he continues. "Will you be here long?"

"No, just tonight. Waiting for someone, and then we are leaving."

"Who are you waiting for?"

 _Dammit, Galo, stop being so curious, go home already,_ is what Lio wants to say. Instead, he sighs.

"One of my people. She is making a delivery there." He points to the Foresight Pharmaceuticals Building. Deliveries seems like an easy excuse, and Galo doesn't question it.

"Oh, alright. That's too bad, I wanted to catch up with you! My friends don't seem to think you exist and-"

"I thought I told you we never met. That you never knew me," Lio cuts him off. The fire lays just within his throat, aching to be released at the mention of people knowing about him. Galo wasn't supposed to tell anyone. That idiot.

"Well, they're just my friends at the station,” he reasons. “They're harmless, really!"

Lio scoffs at the statement. "Galo, you don't understand what you're doing. Was I not clear enough?" Does he not get how fucking dangerous this all is?

"No," Galo crosses his large arms defiantly. "I know exactly what I'm doing at all times. And right now, I'm trying to catch up with a friend."

Damn that word. That makes the flames catch in the back of his throat, makes the voices whisper _burn, burn, burn._

Lio tries to steady himself, taking a drag. It doesn't do much for him of course, but the mechanical motion gives him time to breathe. 

Galo's turquoise eyes widen at the act. "You know cigarettes are the number one cause of fires! After Burnish, of course. You should be careful!"

Lio would chortle at the statement if he had the capacity. Galo doesn't even have the slightest idea how destructive he could be. One slip, and this whole block could become nothing but ashes. Once again, the urges and cries of his flames tell him to incinerate, to burn, to do _just that_ , but he stifles them.

"I will," he answers noncommittally. He glances back at the still-dark pharmaceutical building, hoping Sivya is quick enough to give him an out for this conversation.

“So uh, how long are ya here for? Haven’t heard much from you,” Galo continues the conversation, pep in his step, like nothing is wrong. Like it’s as easy as breathing to fall back into this familiarity and Lio cannot understand it. Where does this come from? How can he be so amicable when Lio’s sending every signal of distance? 

It’s like he can’t read the signs, or he’s actively choosing not to. With how straightforward but also oblivious Galo is, Lio can’t really guess which is the more likely answer. 

“Sorry, I don’t have much service. Out in the middle of nowhere, that sort of thing,” Lio explains. 

“Oh, yeah, that makes sense. That's too bad."

"Yes, but I'm used to it. So, if I don't message you much, that's why." More like it's an excuse for keeping his distance. Trying to keep an active relationship with a non-Burnish in the city rounding them up for slaughter is far too dangerous. Never mind the fact that this guy is a firefighter and probably lays in direction opposition to the plans of Mad Burnish. 

"Well did you at least see my reply? The first one?" 

"Yes, I did," Lio admits honestly. "It was nice," Why did he say that? Galo's earnestness is infectious. This is more dangerous than he'd initially thought.

"Too bad about the service thing, though. I like chatting with you!"

"Well, we are chatting now," Lio comments, a huff of a chuckle on the tip of his tongue.

"Oh yeah! We are!" Galo realizes. "So how have you been?"

"Busy, mostly."

"Me too, I've been working a lot lately. But that's okay, because I like working. I get to save people, fight for something, y'know?"

Lio does know. He fights for something, saves people, works his ass off, every day. "I do."

"Yeah?"

"I have to fight against an almost insurmountable force as well." 

"Oh yeah, I've heard that the elements out there are wild. I haven't even left the city once."

"It's not much to write home about," Lio says, returning to the familiar distance.

Conversations with Galo Thymos are an ebb and flow of revealing too much and too little. Lio usually has such poised control over his emotions, but Galo Thymos's demeanor is practically contagious, until he remembers who and what he is and he distances himself again. Rinse and repeat. Waves of emotion crashing on the shore. 

"Still," Galo says, leaning on the wall next to Lio, closing the physical distance between them. "I'd like to see what's out there one day."

"Aren't you needed here?"

"Well, yeah, I have the greatest job in the entire goddamn world. And I'm the best at it!" There's that cocksure grin that Lio remembers. "Still curious, though.”

“Really, I promise you, it’s mostly empty desert,” Lio reiterates. “Rocky outcroppings, mesas, the occasional wrecked building.”

“I still want to say I’ve been out there at least once, y’know?”

“If that’s what you want,” Lio shrugs.

“Hm,” Galo thinks. “Well, maybe one day you could show me!"

When he hears that suggestion, Lio abruptly turns towards Galo, a doubtful, disbelieving expression on his face. It would be so, so easy to just cut the conversation off with a _"No fucking way"_. He could irritably stomp across the street and out of sight and out of Galo's life forever. 

But he doesn't do that. 

The Mad Burnish leader rarely takes the easy way out. 

Instead, he lets the edges of his mouth curl up just the faintest amount.

"Maybe."

“Yeah?” Galo asks hopefully.

“Sure.”

It’s at this moment that Lio catches sight of Sivya leaving the building, and curses under his breath. Should he go back to her, or keep this conversation going? Neither of those happen, though, because the girl swiftly crosses the street to their location before he can decide.

“Boss, I’m done!” she announces with a wave, but stops in her tracks at the sight of Galo next to him. “Oh, um, hi?”

“Did she just call you Boss?” Galo asks, surprise on his face.

Lio sighs, he’ll just have to introduce them, keep this going. “Galo, this is one of my subordinates, Sivya. Sivya, this is Galo. He’s the one that helped me out last week.”

“Hey there, Sivya! It’s as Lio here just said, I’m Galo Thymos!” He holds out a large hand, still clad in his bulky firefighting gloves, towards to the girl.

“Oh, hi.” She slowly reaches towards the outstretched hand, and shakes it. “Thanks for taking care of the Boss.”

“It’s what I do!” Galo declares, with a punch to his chest. “Number One Firefighter and Rescuer in the whole world!”

“Oh, okay…” Sivya replies softly.

“Anyway, Lio, I didn’t know you were the Boss! That’s pretty awesome! You’re pretty young to get a leadership role like that!”

Lio huffs a silent laugh. “I’ve been at this a while.” Try since he was a child.

“Well, I hope he’s treating you guys nicely,” Galo tells Sivya, jabbing a thumb in Lio’s direction.

“Oh, um, yes! He’s the best Boss!” She nods quickly.

“Good!” Galo says, accentuating it with a good-natured punch to Lio’s shoulder. Lio can barely keep up with this conversation, reeling from the immediate chummy atmosphere.

“I take care of my people,” is what he says.

“Man, I wish I was my own boss,” Galo sighs wistfully. “My team still calls me a rookie.”

“Maybe that’s because you are?” Lio asks, eyebrow raised. “Isn’t that based on time and experience?”

“Time’s got nothin’ to do with it! I’m the best!”

“Sure, Galo.”

“Well,” Sivya joins in. “You certainly did a good job taking care of the Boss the other day.”

“Thank you – Sivya, was it? Yeah!”

“That is true,” Lio admits. “I owe you, Galo.”

“Nah,” Galo waves him off. “Was just doin’ my job.”

Lio smiles at the response – really smiles – and Sivya notices. He quickly turns back, and hides the mirth in his gaze. They need to go meet up with Gueira and Meis, anyway.

“It was nice seeing you, Galo,” Lio states. “But Sivya and I need to meet back with the rest of our team, unfortunately.”

“Nice seeing you, Lio! Lemme know when you’re back again, alright?”

“I will,” Lio indulges. “Sivya, let’s go.”

“Yes, Boss!”

They begin the walk down the sidewalk, and as they do, a small smile still plays at Lio’s lips. Galo’s sunny grin is far too infectious.

“Don’t be a stranger!” Galo calls out from behind him. 

Lio doesn’t want to. 

They reach the rendezvous point without any other distractions, and Gueira and Meis are already waiting for them.

“There you are, Boss! Took ya long enough!” Gueira complains.

That earns him a famous Lio Fotia death glare. “Sorry, we got a little sidetracked.”

“You? Getting sidetracked? That’s hard to believe,” Gueira scoffs.

“What happened?” Meis asks, an unreadable look on his face.

“Meis, it’s nothing bad, I promise.” Lio doesn’t want to admit that he ran into Galo Thymos again, because he’ll just be bombarded with questions. The duo only stopped pestering him like two days ago, he does not want to get them started again.

“We met Galo!” Sivya calls out.

 _Bloody Hell._ There goes that plan.

“You WHAT?” Gueira goes slack-jawed. 

“Oh,” Meis comments, nodding. “That explains why you look so much more pleasant than usual for a mission, Boss.”

“Do I?” Lio hastily scrubs a hand down his face, hoping it wipes the emotion off as well. He didn’t even realize it was still so obvious.

“It was written all over your face,” Meis snickers.

“Shut. Up. I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he bites back. “I’m fully focused on Mad Burnish missions. Always.” 

“Sivya, what was he like? Tell me tell me tell me!” Gueira is literally bouncing on his feet around the smaller girl.

“Um,” she blinks owlishly. “A lot.”

“A lot of what?”

“Just… a lot.” _Isn’t that the truth_. “He’s enthusiastic and loud but also seems nice? I only talked to him for a bit. He was already with the Boss when I got there.”

“They were already together?”

“Yes. Not sure for how long though.”

“Boss, did you go looking for him?” Meis asks. “Is that why you got sidetracked?”

“No, of course not!” Lio defends. “We ran into each other. A coincidence, nothing more.” 

“Sure.”

“I am telling the truth!”

“If it wasn’t that serendipitous, would you have done it anyway?”

“What are you asking, Meis?” Lio raises an eyebrow at the general. Meis has an uncanny ability of reading people, sometimes. Gueira is still interrogating Sivya, the poor girl having to lean away from his energized questions. Meis and Lio are off to the side now, able to converse quieter.

“I’m asking if you could, would you see him again?”

“I cannot consider that,” Lio answers, shaking his head. “Not when there’s so much at stake.”

“No,” his general cuts him off. “Ignoring all of that, would you want to see Galo again?”

Lio pauses to ponder that. But he himself is synonymous with Mad Burnish, he doesn’t know how to ignore that. Not when he’s responsible for all of his people’s safety, when he needs to be on guard at all times. He physically cannot turn that off, does not know how to.

Maybe, in another lifetime, he could entertain the idea, but certainly not in this one. Not with who and what he is.

“I guess,” he answers, a hint of somberness in his tone. He wouldn’t give up his role and title for anything in the world, especially not for some random too loud addictive firefighter.

“Boss,” Meis repeats, intensity in his voice. “Answer truthfully: Do you enjoy being around Galo?”

Lio sighs deeply, closing his eyes. “Is it that obvious?”

“I know you too well.”

“I’ve only just met the guy, why do I feel this way? I don’t like it.”

Meis gives him a look like he knows more than he’s letting on, Lio just glares back.

“What do you feel like?”

“Right now?”

“When you’re with him,” Meis clarifies.

“Depending on the moment, either relaxed or terrified. I swear, he’s got this – this aura of familiarity and when I’m in that presence, my worries are quieter and my mood is lighter. Doesn’t that sound insane? It’s absolutely mental.”

“Not necessarily, Boss,” Meis shakes his head. “It’s not unheard of.”

“Well, it is for me,” Lio counters. “And it’s dangerous and I need to forget about it.”

“Why fight it?” Meis suggests.

Lio turns in shock to his general. “I could list twenty reasons right now. One, being in town is dangerous. Two, I’m needed back at the compound. Three, _he is a fucking firefighter._ ”

“Boss, you know we want you to be happy.”

“I refuse to let that happiness come at the cost of my people.”

“Just, the next time you’re in town, why not go to see him? What is the harm?”

Lio’s about to retort with another comeback before Gueira cuts him off.

“Oi!” he calls out, done with his interrogation. “Are we moving out?”

“Yes, let’s go,” Lio confirms with an affirming nod.

Before they all construct the cycles, Meis grabs Lio’s shoulder.

“Boss, think about what I said.”

“I will.”

They ride.

* * *

When Lio does finally return to the city, a week or so later, he’s incognito and wandering the streets. Gingerly, he takes his phone out of his jacket and opens it. He has bars, he could text if he wanted to, but does he even want to? He opens the messaging app, stares it down, contemplating what to say. If he should even say anything. 

Meis’s words are echoing in his mind. The real reason he is here is to pick up some more food and water, but he could contact Galo. It’s just him right now, carrying some grocery bags, no one would be put into immediate danger, right? And it’s just a phone call, they don’t even have to meet in person.

Except, he’s accidentally-maybe-purposefully ended up in Galo’s neighborhood. In his wandering, his subconscious took him to the one place he didn’t want (but also so desperately wanted) to be, and he needs to decide to do something.

As Lio holds the phone in his palm, Galo’s cheesing face staring back at him, he debates.

The rational part of his brain is yelling at him to chuck the object into the nearest sewer drain and never look back. To forget those days ever happened, because it’s only going to get worse if he tries to keep this up. 

But for some reason, he cannot get Galo Thymos out of his head. Being with him was addictive. It’s destructive, dangerous, and yet Lio cannot bring himself to stop. Meis told him that he shouldn’t fight it, but he’s not sure he could even if he tried. He chases that feeling burning in his core and savors every drop of Galo’s company. 

It’s unhealthy. 

He’s never felt this strongly about anyone ever, as far as he can remember. Why is he being pulled in so tautly? They’ve only met twice, how is he feeling this much? And even more, how did Meis realize it all so immediately?

What the fuck is all this?

It’s **terrifying**.

Lio Fotia has only survived this long by being precise and calculated in every one of his moves. He’s level-headed, clever, and commanding. His followers are loyal, obey him, and hang on to his every word. He has control over the flames in his body that no one else can even come close to. They are one with him, a symbiotic relationship.

And yet he can’t control this. 

Galo Thymos is an enigma. He’s too loud but too generous. He claims to be the best firefighter the world has ever seen, but all he does is start them in Lio. He’s cocky, obnoxious, and maybe the kindest person Lio has ever met. 

He says it’s useful to have a contact in the city, that having an ally like this is an asset. 

He’s lying to himself. 

So, he relents, just for today.

And the third time Lio meets with Galo Thymos, it’s entirely on purpose.

He almost doesn’t go through with it - he stands on the fire escape looking in at the other man's apartment. 

Which, okay, that might be a little creepy, but Lio didn’t want to barge in if Galo wasn’t home. Yes, he could just walk down and knock on the door, but wouldn't that be just as weird? Or maybe it's because his heartbeat is pounding in his throat at the thought of seeing Galo face to face again.

Instead, he watches Galo flit about the small space, trying to pull together some sort of a meal. Lio doesn’t know what it is, but he’s sure it’s better than whatever he’s been having - cans, packaged cakes, the occasional bird. 

He reaches into his jacket and pulls the phone back out. He decides that maybe if he’s too much of a coward to knock on the door, he can at least call the number. 

And who knew that Lio Fotia, the fearless leader of Mad Burnish, would become so trepidatious, so uncertain, of such a thing. When every move is calculated, a piece on the chess board, Galo comes along and the entire table is upturned. 

Lio hates it.

He hates how he can’t get that deep, way too loud, way too friendly voice out of his head.

How, when the cries of the Burnish echo in his ears and he tosses and turns trying to shut them out because he’s coming, they all are, just hold on a little longer, he takes out that little device ( _a gift_ , the first real one he’s gotten since he was a child ) and looks at that grinning face, and they quiet down.

How he can’t seem to be rational about any of this. 

He should be focused on the upcoming raid to stop the drug production. 

He shouldn’t be here, by all accounts. 

It’s stupid. 

Dangerous.

Downright idiotic.

He dials anyway. 

Lio watches as Galo is startled by the ring, and then quickly taps the screen and answers. 

“Hey! Lio! You got service!” He’s cheery as ever, and Lio watches him sit down on the couch. 

“I do, right now, yes.” 

“Does that mean you’re around?” 

“Yes, but once again, but not for long. I’m pretty far from you, I’d guess.” The excuse is enough to keep the distance _(not physical)_ up. 

“That’s too bad. I had this really great story to tell you!” 

“Galo, we are on the phone. You can tell me right now.” 

“Huh, you’re right.” Lio can practically hear the dumbfounded look on his face - he’s seen it before. Wishes he could see it again. 

“Well, go on.” Something about hearing an animated story from Galo sounds very pleasant right now. 

“Okay, so, yesterday I’m at work and we have this rat his name is Vinny and-”

“You have a rat. At work.” Lio tries to get clarification here, because that doesn’t sound right. 

To him, rats mean a decent meal. 

(He doesn’t mention that part to Galo) 

“Yeah, he’s our team mascot! Anyway, he’s running around and then Varys - he also works there - started following him. And then I saw what he was doing and I knew that I had to join in so I started following Varys and then Lucia - she’s our awesome techno whiz - started following me. So then suddenly all of us are following a rat in circles around the station and Remi - I mentioned him before - saw all of us and couldn’t believe how it all looked! Imagine it! Just a bunch of people chasing a rat in circles!” Galo starts laughing and Lio can see the shakes in his shoulders beyond the arm of the couch. 

He manages a chuckle, himself. “That is a funny story.” 

“Right? We just didn’t question it! I thought it was some sort of game or we were trying to catch something! But it turns out we weren’t! Ha!” 

Lio just stays silent, an occasional laugh coming out, as Galo continues telling the aftermath of the chasing Vinny story and he finds himself lulled by the boisterous voice.

It’s like his own personal siren song, this obnoxious loud storytelling that keeps clipping through the phone speaker as Lio watches Galo making animated gestures during the whole ordeal despite no one being around. It’s music to his ears. 

He needs to turn it off before he hits replay. 

“That was a funny story, Galo,” Lio praises, about to end the conversation. “But I- “

“Ha, yeah, right?” Galo’s voice cuts him off. “Oh, sorry, were you gonna say something? Sometimes, I get so excited, y’know, and I interrupt.”

“No, no, you’re fine!” Lio responds quickly. Galo seems so self-conscious about his enthusiasm, and it saddens Lio slightly. Nobody should dull the blinding light that is Galo Thymos.

“Alright,” Galo stretches the word out, clearly uncertain of himself. Lio doesn’t like it, he’d much prefer the overly confident and cocky side. “Well, now it’s your turn!”

“My turn?” Lio inquires, confused.

“I told a funny story, now it is your turn!”

“Uh,” Lio’s racks his brain for something but “funny stories” don’t often happen in his line of work. He doesn’t want to disappoint Galo, though, so he tries for something. “Well, the other day, my – “ _what does he call them?_ “coworker, Gueira, he couldn’t remember the color yellow.”

“Huh?” Galo reacts animatedly to the statement. “What, is he color blind?”

“That’s the thing!” Lio continues. “He’s not, he just literally forgot the word ‘yellow’! We were looking at a food label and he started complaining about the color of the packaging.”

It’s true, a few days ago after a supply run, late into the night, Gueira really did start complaining about the packaging of the can of shitty soup they had to eat.

“He said _‘This is a dumb color’_ and I asked him which one and he just pointed and told me _‘This one.’_ I just looked at him and said, _‘You mean yellow?’_ ” Lio’s laughing along, remembering the story more clearly now. “He looked me with this look of confusion and repeated the word, like it was foreign. _‘Yellow.’_ ”

Galo laughs loudly as well. “Yellow! Haha! That is funny! Nice one!”

“Yes, it was,” Lio’s chest is still shaking, trying to contain the laughter that is bubbling out of him. He watches as Galo stands from the couch, and he quickly ducks down from his perch. Maybe this wasn’t the greatest idea, he doesn’t want Galo to think he’s some weird stalker or something.

He’s just cowardly.

“It was great talking to you, Galo, but I have to head out now.”

“Aww,” Galo laments. “Too bad. Well, you know what to do! Call me whenever you’re in town!”

“Yes, I will. Goodbye, Galo.”

“See you later, Lio!”

He knows he shouldn’t keep this up, but it lifts his spirits so much. When was the last time he laughed so freely, so much that tears pricked the corners of his eyes? He honestly cannot remember. Maybe Meis was right.

Every time cracks appear in the walls he surrounds himself with, Galo Thymos jams his fingers inside and pulls until the gap is big enough to reach a hand through.

An outstretched hand that Lio wants oh so very badly to clasp in his own.

At the same time, this is just far too dangerous. He’s satiated for now, he can fully return his focus back to Mad Burnish now, right? Come on, his people need him. He needs to clear his head.

As he rides back to the base burning a trail through the sands, Lio hopes that he leaves these feelings - whatever they are - in his wake. He flares up to an inferno, screaming across the wastes, in a valiant attempt to right his mind. Like maybe if he burns out enough, all that will be left is what he was before, before Galo Thymos crash landed into his life.

The opposite happens. 

The more he burns, the more he _feels_. The flames mingle with the own fires of his heart and it almost becomes too much. That warm feeling in his gut alights and extends outwards until he’s drowning it. It hooks him, pulls him in, telling him to emote, to welcome and embrace whatever this is.

Lio knows he needs to cut it off. 

So, instead, he goes cold, and rides the rest of the way in silence. 

When he arrives back, he murmurs quick hellos and waves and delivers the goods before returning to his quarters. Meis and Gueira are already there, laying on the ground. 

“Welcome back, Boss.” 

“How’d it go?” 

“Fine,” he huffs and lays down next to them. A Mad Burnish trio, sprawled out on a dirt floor, staring at a crumbling ceiling. “I got about five bags of supplies.”

“Did you talk to him?”

“Who?”

“You know who: Galo.”

“Yes,” Lio admits, closing his eyes. “He told me a very funny story. I told him one of my own. We laughed a lot.”

“Nice!” Gueira cheers. “Way to go, Boss.”

“Sure,” Lio says, succinct and lacking any punch. “I like talking to him.” 

“You alright, Boss?” Meis asks carefully and there it is, he knew it was coming. Meis is far too perceptive. “You don’t seem very excited about all this. Isn’t this what you wanted?”

He gives a deep sigh. “Do you ever miss it?”

“Miss what?” 

“The real world. Normalcy.” 

The pair are quiet for a moment when Gueira pipes up. 

“I miss Miami,” he sighs. “I miss the beach and hanging out with my cousins.” 

“I miss Torchy’s.” Lio and Gueira roll over to eye the other. “What? They had really good tacos. Also, Buc-ees. The best store in the whole damn state of Texas.”

“Meis, you never shut up about Buc-ees.”

“You guys don’t understand, their beaver nuggets were out of this world.”

“I don’t even know what a beaver nugget is,” Gueira scoffs.

“You’re fucking missing out.”

“I just wish I could do this without having to worry about all the rest of this shit,” Lio sighs, bringing the conversation’s tone back down. “I wouldn’t give up being Burnish for anything but,” He scrubs a hand down his face. “It just complicates all this.”

“Sick of being on the run, Boss?” 

“It’ll be over soon enough,” he reasons. 

“That’s not what this is about at all, is it?” Meis asks. He’s reading Lio like a book tonight. 

“Why do I keep risking it all just to talk to him?” Lio cries out, anguish and turmoil in his voice. “We’ve worked so hard to build a place here, and I could destroy it all because I can’t keep away. Because I’m not strong enough to. Isn’t that wrong? Isn’t that selfish?” 

Meis sits up, and his partner follows. The pair look down at Lio. 

“It’s not.” 

“Boss, you’ve devoted every minute of every day since we met you to Mad Burnish.”

“I’d expect nothing less.”

“We’re not saying your devotion is bad, no. On the contrary, it’s allowed us to make this home a reality. We stand on the precipice of a new Burnish society because of you.”

Lio takes pride at the remark, because it’s true, he has done a lot. 

“But,” Meis continues. “You’re allowed to be selfish.”

“Boss, we want you to be happy!” 

“Even if that happiness puts us all in danger?” 

“I think you’re overestimating the stakes here.”

“I haven’t survived for as long as I have by overestimating stakes, Gueira.” 

“I know, but Boss! You’ve been so much happier since. We can fuckin’ tell! Let yourself have that!” 

“If it makes you feel better, you can keep coinciding your visits with supply runs,” Meis suggests. 

“I shouldn’t be trying to rationalize any of this!” Lio bites back, more angry at himself than anything. “I shouldn’t be so … weak.”

That’s really what it boils down to: weakness.

Lio cannot afford to let someone in, to be vulnerable, because the moment he lets his guard down, people die. 

He’s seen it happen. 

Again.

And again.

He could care less what happens to him, so long as those he fights for see justice. And letting anything distract him from that goal is an invitation for Foresight or Freeze Force or anyone else to come in and destroy it all. 

He won’t let that happen. 

“No! I’m done!” Lio shouts with an aura of finality. “I won’t go out of my way to see him again. Mad Burnish is too important.” Lio’s vocalizing the words, but inside, he knows he doesn’t mean them completely. 

His generals don’t refute him, though. 

“If that’s what you want, if you’re sure, we can’t stop you,” Gueira says, laying back down next to Lio.

“But just know this: you’re allowed to. We will support you no matter what,” Meis finishes as he lays on the other side of Lio.

They fall asleep like that, a jumbled mess of limbs on the floor. 

* * *

The fourth time Lio and Galo speak, there’s an edge. Lio is cold, unfeeling, barely responding to Galo’s words before he leaves the conversation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter should be up sometime next week before Saturday. Aiming for Wednesday or Friday. I'll try to get it out faster because I don't want you guys sitting on that kinda sad cliffhanger for long :)
> 
> The support I've been getting for this story is incredible so thank you all so much!  
> Keep kudosing and commenting!!  
> You can even reach out to me on twitter I love talking about this story <3
> 
> Thanks!


	5. Techno Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galo sighs. “I wish I could talk to him at all.”   
> Lucia raises an eyebrow in curiosity. “You can’t?”   
> He shakes his head, dejected. “He’s rarely in town, so he barely has any cell service.”   
> “That’s the reason?” she scoffs. “That’s nothing. Child’s play.”   
> “Huh?” Galo perks up.   
> “Give me your phone,” Lucia commands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this chapter would go up later this week but I went off and banged out my edits quicker than expected.  
> Also I felt bad for leaving that angsty cliffhanger, lol. 
> 
> Also, just a heads up because I don't think I've explained this, but I'm actually much further along in this fic writing wise (my backlog is at like 50k rn) so updates will stay regular! I just edit like a maniac before posting >.<

“Hey, Lio!” Galo calls out when he spots his friend unexpectedly. “Seems we keep runnin’ into each other, eh?” He grins brightly.

Really, how do they keep finding each other?

This time, he’s not even close to his apartment. He’s a ways out because he had to go the laundromat and the grocery store and you’d think those would be close by in a giant city like this, but no. Sure it means he’s gotta deal with the laundry bag and the groceries at the same time, but Galo Thymos never backs down from a challenge, so he _can_ and _will_ carry it all in one trip.

And even all the way out here, Galo finds him again. He’s just waiting for the laundry to finish when he thinks he spots Lio. There’s that measured, purposeful gait and that minty hair swishing back and forth. It’s gotta be him.

Lio seems like he’s on the way somewhere, so Galo quickly catches up to him.

“Haha, seems you can’t keep away from me, eh?” he jokes.

“Appears so,” Lio answers, still walking towards his destination.

“How are you doing? Surviving out there?”

“Of course. I can handle myself,” Lio replies curtly.

“Good! I’d expect nothing less!”

“Uh huh,” Lio’s sure being succinct tonight.

“Where ya headed?” he asks, continuing their conversation in stride. They’re walking in tandem now - Lio hasn’t slowed a bit.

“Back out.”

“Out where?”

“Out, Galo. Of the city.” There’s a bite to his words - that’s unusual. Galo’s not sure why it’s there, but he’s not gonna let it phase him.

“Do you need a ride?”

Lio stops his march to pause and gawk at him.

“I just told you that I am leaving the city, and yet, you still offer me a ride?”

“Well, yeah, sure,” he shrugs. He’s got nothing better to do while his laundry spins, plus, he doesn’t get to see Lio often. They still haven’t gotten to talk much, but Galo’s really liked every time that they have. It fires him up!

Though Lio’s mostly quiet, talking with him is easy and natural, like they’ve known each other for years and not like, met only a handful of times. Maybe it’s weird, but Galo’s one to trust his gut and not question it.

“That’s…” Lio grits his teeth, looking almost … conflicted? There’s an unreadable look in those magenta eyes, gazing up at him.

“Well?”

“I don’t need a ride.”

“You sure? Won’t you just be walking around by yourself?”

“So?” Lio challenges.

“Well, any company is better than none!” he answers heartily.

Lio purses his lips together, in thought. Perhaps he’s considering the offer? Galo doesn’t mind either way, but he’d like to spend more time with Lio if possible. He’s only reachable every so often, so he’s gotta make it count!

Lio abruptly jerks his head away, so that Galo can’t see his expression anymore, hidden away by his fluffy hair.

“I don’t need your help.”

Galo can tell there’s more going on here than Lio’s letting on, and he starts to reach out.

“Wait, are you-?”

“I’ve got to get going.”

Lio swiftly speeds away, leaving a confused Galo in his wake.

Galo texts him later that night (because he needs to make sure that he gets home safely, he worries about these things, dammit) and hears no response. 

When Galo wakes the next morning, he expects to see at least something, but all he gets is silence. He debates sending a follow-up, but is that too pushy? Lio probably just forgot, it’s fine. That’s all it is. Nothing to do with those distant, hardened eyes. 

After the third day of no response, though, he’s getting antsy.

He goes to the station, beginning his shift as usual, but he keeps palming his phone. He just wants to see something, _anything_ , but all he gets are some app updates and a weather notification.

No text. 

“You waiting for something?” Remi asks after Galo checks it for the umpteenth time.

Sheepishly, Galo puts it away and replies easily, “Nah, just bored.”

“Whatever.” 

He wanders over to Lucia’s lab because he wants to see what updates she’s made, but also to get his mind somewhere else. She’s furiously typing away at her console, Vinny sitting on her shoulder. 

“Hey, how’s it goin’?”

“Hold on!” she shrieks before slamming her finger onto one of the keys with all of the force of her small stature. “There, now it won’t blow up.”

“What won’t?”

“Don’t worry about it.” She waves her hand dismissively. “Did you need something?” 

“I just wanted to see where you are at with the Matoi additions.” 

“Ah yes!” She rockets out of the chair and lands surprisingly gracefully in front of him. “Follow me!”

Galo obliges and follows the spritely girl to the back of the lab.

“It’s not been easy finding good references online - most of history destroyed, that sort of thing - but I think I’ve managed to capture the likeness you wanted!” 

“I can’t wait I can’t wait I can’t wait!” Galo is buzzing with anticipation. He hasn’t had a chance to check in on it in a while. Before, it was just a structure – a skeleton of sorts - but it’s a been a couple of weeks since then, so it’s gotta be awesome by now!

“Now, before I reveal this to you, I’ve got some rules.”

“Yes, anything!”

“Rule 1: Keep it on the DL or the Chief might find out and you won’t get to use it.”

“My lips’re sealed!”

“2: Be super-duper careful.”

“I always am!”

“You’re not, and you know it.”

Galo cannot combat the statement, and he pouts slightly.

“And 3, do not drool on my lab floor.”

“C’mon Lucia, why would I – **OH MY GOD!** ”

She wrenches the sheet off of the machine and Galo’s jaw drops. Like, hits the floor.

Yeah, this is definitely the coolest thing he’s ever seen in his entire fucking life. Everything in his life has just led up to this moment.

Lucia is awaiting some sort of response, but all he manages to vocalize is a squeal the rivals Vinny’s.

He takes it all in. The staff rises - almost as tall as the suit itself - and the top is polyhedral and strong and manly and perfect. It totally looks like what he pictured in his mind. Dreams do come true.

“I love it.” He might actually be moved to tears by this. “Can I try it out please please PLEAAASE?” He’s bouncing excitedly as Lucia shakes her head. 

“Not yet, I still haven’t added the freezing capabilities. It needs a bit more work, unfortunately. What to do…” she sighs. 

“Come on just let me sit in it I promise I won’t break anything swear on my burning soul!” 

“Fine, don’t touch anything or you might explode.” 

“That’s- that’s a joke, right?” he laughs awkwardly. 

“Do you want to find out?” she challenges, leaning into his space. 

“Well, as the world’s greatest firefighter I do my best to not let things combust. Never started a fire once in my life. Never!” 

“Then get your firefighter ass in there and Don’t Touch Anything.” 

Galo scrambles up the machine and sits down into the seat. Immediately, he begins reaching for the controls, but stops himself just shy of touching the handles. 

“Good, you can listen sometimes.”

“I’ll always listen if it’s about Matoi’s!” he fires back.

“That’s good to know. Ignis could use that,” Lucia notes, rubbing her chin. 

“When will it be ready? Please say soon! Come on Lucia!!!” Galo pleads. This is the best thing he’s ever seen, and he gets to control it. He might be in firefighter heaven now, should he pinch himself?

“Give me time, evil genius doesn’t happen overnight,” Lucia answers.

Galo visibly deflates into the seat, bottom lip rising to cover his top one. 

“But,” she continues. “I think it will be fully operational by the end of the month. This is a secret from the Chief, so I can only really work on it during downtime. But yeah, it should be ready in two, three weeks max.” 

“Yahoo!” Galo cheers and leaps out of the seat. Of course, that means he slams his head directly on the roof the mech and he rubs it, sheepishly. 

“I’ll make a note to include padding there,” Lucia snickers. “Well, Galo, is there anything else you need added to it? Now is the time to let me know. Or anytime, really. I’ve always got time to fix this baby up. Just remember, it’s on the DL.” 

Galo hums and looks about the cockpit. The controls look familiar enough, nothing off there. He extricates himself (though he really, really doesn’t want to) from the mecha and sizes it up again. The armored helmet really does emulate the look he’s going for. 

“No. It’s perfect,” Galo sighs, starry-eyed. He grabs Lucia and brings her into a bone-crushing embrace. 

“Yeah, I’m the best, I know,” Lucia’s muffled voice comes out from within the hug. 

They separate and Galo sits down on a nearby bench, just gazing up at the masterpiece, almost swooning. 

“Are you just gonna sit on your ass and marvel at my work all day?” 

“If you’ll let me.” 

Lucia sighs. “I suppose any company is better than none.” 

“That’s what I said!” 

“Huh?” 

“Oh, never mind. I just, uh, have been having some weird stuff goin’ on with this guy,” Galo admits, frowning. 

“Oh, date kinda stuff?” Lucia asks, smirking. 

“No, not like that!” Galo quickly defends. “We’re just friends, but the last time we talked, he was really cold and seemed like he didn’t want to talk to me.” Galo sighs. “I don’t know what I did!” 

“Did you say something stupid to piss him off? That’s usually the reason.” 

“I don’t think so this time! Really! It’s like, I thought we were getting along well and then all of a sudden **BAM!** Full ice queen.”

“Have you asked him if there’s something else going on in his life? Not everything revolves around you, Galo.”

“I know!” he retorts. “But no, I didn’t ask him about that.”

Could that be it? Galo still doesn’t know much about Lio’s life, he’s always been very closed off about that sort of thing. Galo usually dominates any conversation that he’s partaking in, but this is especially the case when speaking to Lio Fotia.

When he actually takes the time to think _(he can do that, you know)_ , he realizes that he knows very, very little about Lio. Other than his supply trips and that he has some friends that complete the journeys with him, he doesn’t know anything, really. Galo knows that Lio is very far removed from society - you have to be to be trucking through those dangerous deserts - so there’s a lot out there that could be affecting him. 

“Wow, I think I can actually hear the gears in your brain working. It’s a miracle. I should record this for Aina, she’ll never believe it was real.” Lucia’s quips take him out of his head. 

“So, should I ask him if something’s bothering him? Just be like, _‘Hey what’s wrong?’_ ” Galo asks, unsure of the answer here. 

“I mean, maybe not that blatantly, but yes, something of the like. Or you could offer to help take his mind off of it - whatever it is. Sometimes people don’t want to share, they just want to forget about it for a bit. Talk about something else, y’know?” 

Galo sighs. “I wish I could talk to him at all.” 

Lucia raises an eyebrow in curiosity. “You can’t?” 

He shakes his head, dejected. “He’s rarely in town, so he barely has any cell service.” 

“That’s the reason?” she scoffs. “That’s nothing. Child’s play.” 

“Huh?” Galo perks up. 

“Give me your phone,” Lucia commands. 

Galo instinctually reaches into his pocket to take it out, but then slowly, his rationality _(it does exist)_ tells him that might not be the best idea.

“You won’t destroy it, right?” 

“Galo, I am running on four Red Bulls and pure unfiltered genius right now. No, I won’t destroy it.” 

“Somehow, that doesn’t make me feel better…” 

“Even if I did, I could make a new one. Better one.” She waves him off.

Gingerly, Galo deposits the item in her hands, and as soon as he does, she’s whirling in her chair and sticking wires in places. 

“Which contact is it?” 

“Lio Fotia.” 

“Aye-aye!”

There is frantic tapping on the phone, typing on the keyboard, and the sound of yet another can of Red Bull being popped open. Galo just watches on in a mix between awe and concern. He almost speaks up to offer his help, but thinks better of it. Best to leave the genius to her work. 

After a few minutes of bustling wires and buttons, Lucia kicks off the desk with her foot, chair sliding back to Galo’s position at a frankly surprising speed.

“Tap your thumb here,” she directs, and he obliges.

Galo glances at the screen, furrowing his brow because he’s pretty sure that the stuff on it now is in a different language now and he’s not sure how that’s even possible. 

Just as quickly, Lucia pushes off of him and makes her way back to her station.

Within a few more hyper, energy drink crazed minutes, Lucia tosses the phone back in his direction. His reflexes are caught off guard by the sudden pass, and he bobbles it around himself before it lands in his lap. 

“Oi, give me a heads-up next time!” 

Lucia shrugs. “Be more prepared next time.” 

The phone’s home screen looks suspiciously the same, but Galo clicks a few apps just to make sure that everything is where it’s supposed to be. That appears to be the case, but he still doesn’t put it past Lucia to have added in some joke somewhere.

He opens his text messages and clicks on Lio’s name, and once again, his jaw goes slack. 

“You texted him?” Galo asks, flabbergasted. “You didn’t even ask me if you could!” 

“I had to to make it work.”

“Did you have to say _‘Hey Lio, let’s chat. I miss you’_?” 

Lucia just snickers in response. 

“Now he’s never gonna talk to me! Look what you’ve done!” Galo whines. 

“Don’t you miss and want to talk to him?” 

“Yeah, but you’re not supposed to tell him that! Luciaaa!”

“I help you out of the goodness of my heart, because you are my friend, and this is how you repay me?”

“Right, thank you. So, it’ll work?” Galo asks, when suddenly he hears a ping and Lucia is just giving him that toothy grin. 

Glancing down, sure enough, he has an unread text from Lio. 

[Lio 11:54 AM] How did you manage to text me? 

“Wow, you did it. Thanks, Lucia! You’re the bestest!!!!”

He pulls her in for another famous Galo bear hug, this one even harder than the last (if that’s possible) and marvels at his fortune. 

Galo’s about to leave the lab to return to the main garage when Lucia calls out to him.

“Hey Galo, you like this guy?”

Galo blinks at her. “Well, yeah, I like spending time with him. We’re friends.”

Lucia groans. “No, I mean do you liiike him?” 

Galo reddens immediately. “No, no - it’s not like that at all! I-” He’s cut off by the phone ringing. “Shit! It’s him! Gotta go!” He scurries up the stairs to answer the call, hoping that the breathlessness he feels right now is from the hurrying and nothing more. 

Downstairs, Lucia laughs and shakes her head, returning to her work.

“Idiot.” 

* * *

It’s not fair. Honestly.

Lio committed himself to putting Galo behind him, out of his life for the sake of the Burnish, despite how much he desperately didn’t want to do it. He kept his mask up, only barely responding to Galo during their face-to-face encounter, even though it pained him to do so. He’d finally done what he knew he needed to do from the start. He didn’t text Galo back, didn’t even look at his phone once as he drove back to the base.

It was so fucking hard to do, but Lio Fotia did it. Because he felt he had to.

And now, somehow, by some fucking tragedy or miracle, Galo is texting him.

In the middle of the desert. Nowhere, nothing around him, and he gets a ping! on the table next to him as he’s sifting through even more Foresight documents. 

At first, he thought he imagined it, because there’s no possible way he can get a message out here. Curiosity gets the better of him, though, and he picks up the device to see what it is. 

[Galo 11:52 AM] Hey Lio, let’s chat! I miss you 

Lio falls out of his chair. Full-on, ass on the floor, shocking collapse.

This is a mistake, it has to be, how can this be happening? 

_(Deep down, there is a part of him quivering with hope and anticipation, and he stows it away)_

Lio studies the screen like he’s been studying papers all day. The time reads correctly, but maybe Galo sent it a while ago and it just came through? In the corner of the screen, Lio also notices something that is different. Before there was nothing, no signal, just an “X”.

Now there are bars next to - a mouse icon? It’s peculiar, and Lio taps it as he begins to rise off of the floor. 

He’s startled by the loud sound of a **SQUEAK!** and promptly falls flat on his ass again. 

Now, he’s really confused. He hasn’t touched the damn thing all morning! What changed? 

Okay, maybe he can receive messages but surely, he can’t send them, right? 

He responds, tapping away at the app. 

[Lio 11:54 AM] How did you manage to text me? 

The send button is pushed and Lio waits to see what happens. What he’s expecting is a _“Message Failed to Send”_ or something of the sort - not “ _Delivered!”_

The validity of all this still seems dicey at best, but Lio cannot help but satiate his curiosity - _it’s not hope_ \- curiosity. 

Sighing, he pushes the call button. It rings. Actually rings. 

There’s a click, and then, “H-hello?” A voice answers. 

“Galo?” Lio asks slowly. 

“Lio!” the voice answers, just as chipper as ever. 

“How the fuck is this working?” 

“Oh, uh, my friend Lucia - she’s super smart - told me she could figure out a way to get it so we could talk even when you’re not around so … that’s what she did. I guess it works, so that’s good?” 

“Why?” Lio cannot begin to understand why Galo would go such out of his way so as to technologically manipulate his phone so that they can still talk. 

“Well, I like talking to you!”

_Galo, you can’t just say shit like that_ , he grits internally. 

Lio bites his lip and his traitorous heart gives a happy leap at the reply. Despite his internal fires of emotion burning, he does his best to keep his voice steady. 

“Is that all?” Lio tries falling back into his habit. Feign disinterest, don’t get attached, the Mad Burnish leader is too distant, too high and mighty to be changed by Galo Thymos. 

“Well,” Galo drags the word out, like he does when he’s trying to formulate his thoughts into coherent sentences. 

_(yes, Lio’s noticed)_

“I wanted to make sure you were okay.” 

Lio’s words catch in his throat. He wants to slip back into his persona, to tell him that yes, he’s fine. Don’t worry, he can take care of himself. No need to check. To give some bratty response that he’s always fine, and Galo’s the idiot for even considering that he could be in trouble.

But the words die, scorched by the fire in his body. Galo incinerates them with just his simple being.

It’s not even due to proximity, anymore, that aura that surrounds Galo when they speak. Even now, miles and miles stretching between them, his burning passion melts the ice Lio surrounds himself with. 

Every time, he tells himself that this will be the time when he does it - when he fully writes Galo off. When he will finally convince Galo that pursuing this friendship, whatever it is, isn’t worth it. 

And every time, Galo’s brutal, steadfast sweetness shatters whatever armor he’s built up.

Lio’d thought he’d been close last time, keeping up his walls and shutting Galo out, but it seems even that didn’t work. Instead, it just made Galo worry more. In retrospect, of course that’s what the big-hearted idiot would think, that he’d have to make sure that Lio was alright. He’s just too kind.

That’s just how Galo Thymos is.

  
“I am.” 

“When you left the other day, you seemed kinda off and then you didn’t text me so… I worried!” The last two words come out quickly, almost squeaked out instead of the booming confidence Galo usually projects. 

“Thanks.” Lio’s still not replying verbosely himself, but he’s never been one for many words, even with those he’s close to. 

“Is uh, is something wrong?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Because you seemed upset. Just, if it’s something I did, know I didn’t mean to and I’m sorry about it. I can get really into stuff or say some shit that I don’t think about first and sometimes it makes people mad and I don’t mean to and then they call me an idiot and I _know_ I am and it happens so often so again I’m-”

“Galo, you didn’t do anything wrong!” Lio forces the other man to stop his rambling apology, because Galo is far too sweet to have made him mad. Who are these assholes that chide him for such? Fire instinctively flexes in his free hand. 

“Huh?” is what Lio hears. That simple syllable that Lio can match perfectly to a slackened jaw and adorable confused look in those eyes. 

“Galo, it’s not your fault,” he repeats. It’s not Galo’s fault he bulldozed into Lio’s life and made them stuck together. It’s not Galo’s fault that Lio cannot keep his shield up when he’s around - it’s his own. 

He already carries the burdens of every Burnish. 

What’s one more? 

“Oh, that’s, uh good.” Lio hears a sigh of relief on the other end. Internally, he’s berating himself for even worrying Galo like this. He deserves better than this, than him.

He hears another heavy inhale, then, “So what is it?” 

“What is what?” 

“Y’know… What’s on your mind?”

“What’s on... my mind?” The answer is _him_. 

“Ugh, just, if there’s something going on, you can talk to me about it!” Galo blares into the speaker. There’s that burning soul. 

The thing is, he can’t. 

What would he say?

_“I’m upset because my people are being experimented on and slaughtered by your governor. Also, I’m the leader of a terrorist organization that sets fires and goes directly against everything you do. And I’m pissed because I carry all of this with me and I’m only one Burnish, but I’ve taken on their plight because somebody has to stop this torture.”_

Yeah, that’d play really well. 

So instead, he answers what he can. “There’s just a lot going on for me, that’s all.”

Galo replies with a hum of acknowledgement, then another stretch of silence. 

“Then do you want to talk about something else? Get your mind somewhere else?”

That sounds… very nice. “Yes.” Lio could listen to Galo speak for hours, honestly. Why is he so fucking addictive? 

“Okay, do you want to hear about the new mecha Lucia made for me? It was custom, specially made just for me!” 

“You have a mecha? Specially made?” Okay, who in their right mind would let that idiot near a piece of tech like that? They must all be idiots in that city. All of them. 

Makes his job easier, at least. 

“Yeah!” Galo’s cheery voice comes through the phone. “Have I not told you?” 

“Clearly not.” 

Galo knows how to infodump - Lio’s seen it before - but he’s still vastly unprepared for the absolute bombardment he gets.

Galo dives into the history of the Matoi, how he loves their design and the heritage. He explains how this led to him begging Lucia to construct him a firefighting mech to resemble the design. He talks about learning how to use the other machines, how he valiantly saves people with his burning soul, the whole lot of it. 

“So, your robot looks like these East Asian firefighters?” he asks after what feels like an entire history lesson. This hyperfixation at least explains the giant wall scroll Lio’d seen in the man’s bedroom. 

“Yes! But only in that specific form, unfortunately. Chief wouldn’t let me keep it always. I was pretty sore about it. In fact, he doesn’t exactly, um, know about the Matoi form. Right now, it’s our secret. But you didn’t hear it from me!”

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.”

“So, what do you think? It’s pretty cool, right? Fighting fires like the old days, manly and proud!” 

Matoi form or not, Lio knows he could take on these icy mechs without breaking a sweat.

He doesn’t say that, of course.

“It certainly sounds compelling.”

“ _’Compelling.’_ Why do you always gotta sound so formal? How about fuckin’ awesome?”

Lio chuckles. “Alright, it’s fucking awesome. That better for you?”

“Yeah!”

“Still, isn’t it a little esoteric?” Lio’d never heard of a Matoi or these ancient fighters of flames before today. Sure, maybe he’s quite removed from society and not the best example, but even he doubts that the average person has any idea what any of this is, either.

“What do you mean?” Galo asks, puzzled.

_He really doesn’t get it, huh?_

“People aren’t going to know what a Matoi is,” Lio explains. “They’ll just see a robot and a staff. Let alone the entire look and history that you just told me.”

There’s a pregnant pause, then suddenly Galo shouts, “ **YOU’RE RIGHT!** ”

Lio has to lean away from the speaker at the ferocity of the response. A little fire puffs out in his shock.

“Yes, I am?” It’s more a question than a reiteration. 

“I gotta tell Lucia, we need to make it obvious, but how?” Galo begins muttering on the other line.

“I’m not sure. I mean, Galo, do the people you’re fighting have to know about this? Aren’t you mostly fighting fires anyway? Those aren’t sentient.”

“Lio, _people need to know_.”

“Well, I won’t stop you, then.” Lio’s not really sure who will be on the receiving end of this information, but it’s none of his business, anyway.

“Good. You couldn’t even if you tried.”

Lio ignores the blatant challenge, but fires back with a tease of his own.

“How will you get that message across? You’re not just going to read a whole essay, give a whole presentation in the middle of a battle,” he scoffs.

Another pause – is Galo actually considering his jokes? No, that’s too far-fetched, even for him.

“Lio Fotia, you’ve given me much to think about today.”

“And that’s good?”

“It’s great, actually!”

Lio takes that as his cue. 

“I’ll leave you to that then.” 

“Oh, alright. I gotta talk to Lucia, anyway. Thanks for chattin’ with me!”

“Thanks for making this possible.”

“Don’t thank me, thank Lucia!” 

“Well,” Lio chuckles. “Thanks, Lucia.” 

“See ya, Lio!”

“Talk to you later, Galo.”

He hangs up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE! STAN! LUCIA! FEX!
> 
> Plan is to have the next chapter out by Saturday! With the holidays coming up, I'm not sure how my update schedule will alter but I want to at least get one more out before I head back to see family. 
> 
> Thank you all for your support and kudos and comments YOU ARE SO NICE!!!! Like seriously y'all are too fuckin sweet I swear


	6. Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you feel all warm and fuzzy? When you talk to him?” he repeats.  
> “I-“ Lio stutters, heat pooling in cheeks. “I’m always warm, Gueira. I’m literally on fire at all times,” he recovers.  
> “Mhm.”  
> “Why do I get the feeling that you are still implying something?”  
> “Well, I just think our Boss here’s got a lil crush.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays if you're celebrating anything! I'm off to spend them with my family and am literally about to board a plane but I wanted to get this out before I go.
> 
> It's mainly filler and such but the next couple chapters have PLOT :)

With Galo so easily, tantalizingly close now, Lio’s self-control is pushed even further. Galo sends him a picture of his Matoi tech, his grin in the foreground. He sends texts out of the blue just asking how he’s doing, or just pictures he thinks are funny. Gueira keeps referring to them as “memes,” but Lio’s never heard that word before.

Galo’s observant, too. Lio offhandedly mentioned that he liked cats one day, and now he gets cute cat photos on the regular. With all of that at his fingertips, how can he not participate?

Because now, he’s not putting others at risk by going into Promepolis, it’s just him and Galo and their cheeky texts. They talk when Lio is out scavenging at a bombed-out warehouse, picking up food and supplies, when Lio’s out in the wastelands training his fire, when he’s on watch late at night.

Galo’s surprisingly reachable for someone who seems to be just as much of a workaholic as Lio himself, but he claims it’s because they mostly just wait around for fires to happen. Lio can tell how annoyed that makes Galo (he’s not one to take kindly to waiting for anything, he surmises), so he will text Lio all the time about it.

So, Lio finally relents. 

All of the inner turmoil he’d been feeling the past month, he just - lets it go. 

Truly, he’s very glad that Galo made this phone thing work, because it allows him to get what he wants without putting his people in harm’s way. Galo had had no idea how hard it was for Lio to see him in person, and he came up with a solution to a problem he hadn’t even known existed. Stumbled into it completely by accident. 

And Lio wasn’t going to let this serendipitous turn of events go unused. 

Meis and Gueira notice - of course they do, they know him too well - but he keeps it a secret from the rest of the Burnish. He doesn’t know how his people would react to Lio having a secret … friend? Ally? In the city that wants to take all of their bodies for grotesque research.

He also still isn’t sure what to make of Galo, himself.

Galo Thymos, an enigma, someone Lio cannot predict or fully comprehend. Galo’d called them friends that very first day, and Lio’d written it off as him being too charitable, too compassionate.

But now, talking daily, swapping stories, that cheerful voice coming over the line, Lio finally believes it himself. Maybe, somewhere deep down within him, he’d felt it too from their first encounter, and is only now acknowledging it. Either way, Lio cares for the cocky firefighter, and he isn’t going to let him go anytime soon.

With the nature of his work, bonds are important because you never know when they might be unexpectedly severed. The ones that you do have, the ones that truly matter, you grasp so tightly that they will not be wrenched away without a fight. For the others, you keep them at arm’s length to ameliorate the inevitable pain.

The latter was what he was trying to do with Galo from the start, but Galo just pulled him into his orbit, and now Lio has to accept that he doesn’t want to leave it.

What they have is still dangerous - Lio’s always aware of his risks - but now it’s dangerous in an entirely different way.

Because he cares too much.

Lio is taking an evening watch, relieving their guards of the job so that they can eat, and is sitting on the precipice of the ruined interstate. He’s aware of his surroundings at all times, but he still absentmindedly scrolls through his past conversations with Galo. The firefighter’s not answering right now – probably on call or passed out on a couch somewhere – but Lio still smiles at the past jokes and photos.

Suddenly, a body plops down beside him and startles him so much that the phone bobbles out of his hands. He’s got enough reaction to catch it with a quickly summoned flame before it tumbles all the way to the wasteland below.

“Shit!” he curses.

“Oh, sorry, Boss, thought’cha saw me,” Gueira half-chuckles.

“You just… snuck up on me,” Lio excuses, a slight pout on his lips.

“Sure, yeah, _me_ , because _I_ know how to sneak.”

“Shut up.”

“You were just so engrossed in your phone that you-”

“I was not,” he cuts back, cheeks puffing in defiance.

“You were, Boss. Don’t try to hide it – not from me.”

Gueira’s immediate switch from teasing to seriousness gets Lio to stow his comeback.

“Okay, you caught me. Did you need something?”

“Nah, just thought you’d want some company. It’s not exactly an interesting view out here. Seems you already got some of your own though, so I guess I’m not needed.” Gueira begins to rise, but Lio grabs his arm before he leaves.

“No, I’m- I’m sorry, you can stay.” Gueira takes up the invitation, throwing an arm around Lio’s shoulders.

“No need for apologizin’, Boss. We’re happy for you, you know that, right?”

Lio gives a small smile at that. “Thanks, Gueira.”

“You know it.”

“Still,” he sighs. “I worry it’s too distracting. You saw what just happened! What if that was an actual attack?” As Lio speaks the words he’s realizing how alarming that altercation was.

He was supposed to be on watch, dammit! He just put everyone at risk to reread a conversation he had three days ago! What is he becoming? The Mad Burnish leader cannot afford to lose composure for even just a moment. 

“Lio, you worry about everything all the damn time, let yourself have this,” Gueira replies easy enough, like it doesn’t matter that he could’ve just let everyone down. 

“I worry because someone has to,” he grits out. “Or else-“

“Or else what?” Gueira challenges, getting into Lio’s face, fire burning in his gaze. “Do you think that I don’t have the same fears as you? Or Meis? Or any of us?”

Lio recoils away from his general, shrugging out of his grasp. “Gueira, I didn’t mean it like that!”

“The shit I’ve seen still haunts me to this day, Boss, and I fight every moment so that it doesn’t happen again,” he continues, full of intensity. “But because I’ve seen all this fucked up shit, I still let myself have breaks, to enjoy things, to be with Meis, because if I didn’t, then what would all this be for? It’d be like letting them win. Too fuckin’ depressing.”

Despite his hotheaded demeanor, Gueira is a leader just like Lio, and has the skills for it. He’s straightforward and one who favors action and power over calculated plans, but he didn’t get this far by punching everything in the face (even if that’s what he wanted to do).

He’s much more clever than he lets on.

“You’re saying I should keep this up – out of spite?” Lio asks slowly.

Gueira pauses. “I guess you could see it that way? I’m more just sayin’ don’t feel guilty for takin’ time off to talk to him. You do enough as is.”

“Hm,” Lio ponders. “You may have a point.”

“But also, yes, out of spite. Fuck ‘em.”

“Damn straight.” 

Gueira’s arm comes back, and he pulls the two of them together in an almost-hug.

Lio leans into the embrace for a long moment.

They pull back and Lio returns to his assigned watch, Gueira sitting next to him.

“Thanks. I think I needed that,” he admits, pull a strand of hair behind his ear.

“Always here for ya, Boss.”

“And I for you.”

“So,” he starts again. “Things are going good with Galo then?”

“Yes.”

“Talking to him right now?”

“No, he’s at work.”

“But you were reading something when I got here?”

Lio’s been caught, but he doesn’t lie. “Well, I was actually rereading a conversation from the other day.”

“Rereading?” Gueira quirks an eyebrow up. “Hm.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Lio questions.

“You were smiling pretty big at it, whatever it was, that’s all,” he replies nonchalantly.

“Well, he told a funny joke.”

“Sure he did.”

“He did.” Lio squints at the general. “Are you trying to imply something here?”

“Me? No! I’m just observing.”

“Because if you were, you’d be incorrect,” Lio asserts. “Galo and I are just friends.”

“I didn’t imply anything!” Gueira defends. “You just seemed happy is all.”

Lio lets it slide, for now.

“I am. Talking to him makes me feel better.”

There’s a pause, then Gueira resumes his questioning.

“Warm and fuzzy?” he asks, cheeky grin on his face.

“What?” Lio turns in surprise at the sudden question.

“Do you feel all warm and fuzzy? When you talk to him?” he repeats.

“I-“ Lio stutters, heat pooling in cheeks. “I’m always warm, Gueira. I’m literally on fire at all times,” he recovers.

“Mhm.”

“Why do I get the feeling that you are still implying something?”

“Well, I just think our Boss here’s got a lil crush.”

“ **CRUSH?** ” Lio howls. “You could not be further from the truth. That’s- _No_.”

He quickly stands up, dusting off his pants. “I’m the Mad Burnish leader. _I don’t get crushes_.”

“Wait, you’re saying you never had a crush on me?” Gueira pouts.

“Gueira _,_ I can and will push you off this cliff.”

“I’d survive.”

“I’m counting on it.”

Lio begins to head back inside – his watch is pretty much over anyway. As he’s about to enter, though, Gueira calls out once more.

“And Boss?”

“Yes?”

“I meant what I said earlier. We really are happy for you. Enjoy it.”

He smiles.

“Thanks.”

The next day, Lio’s out practicing his art - the flames demand to burn and he lets them - in the nearby wastelands. Today, he’s working on his archery and aim. Creating the bow and arrows is easy, something he’s done for years now, but he wants to aim faster and farther. As powerful as he is, there is always more to be done. The armor slips around him like a familiar blanket, lifting him up to the height he wishes he could be. 

He hears a sound behind him and spins, arrows notched. They lower when Sivya filters in, strolling towards Lio’s towering figure. 

“Hey Boss,” she greets, adjusting her glasses. 

“Sivya.” His voice reverberates in the armor, giving the appearance of otherworldliness. “Is there something you need?” 

“Uh!” The question catches her off guard - though most things do - and she nods. “Yes.”

Lio patiently waits for her to explain before she realizes the cue. 

“Oh sorry! It’s uh… Meis told me you were out here training and I was just wondering if I could join?” 

It’s not unusual for Lio to train with other people - you have to get combat practice somewhere - but Sivya usually doesn’t participate. 

“You may.” He goes back to his exercises, sending a stream of fire as far into the distance as he can. He follows it up by a few quick arrows in succession.

“Well,” Sivya says after a few minutes of her swirling her own purpled flames. “That’s not all.” 

“Do you want a partner?” Lio asks, because sometimes it is better to have someone with you to bounce attacks off of. 

“No, it’s not that. I…” she trails off, uncertain of herself. 

“Go on.”

“Can you teach me how to do the armor thing?” she says very quickly and nearly wincing. 

Lio takes a pause, cocking his armored head to the side. “I thought you weren’t a fighter.” 

Sivya blanches at the comment. “I’m not much of one, no. But I want to be able to protect people!” she finishes with a fiery burst. 

“That’s as good of a reason as any.”

“And, I found where they are manufacturing the drug. I want to be on the mission!” 

Lio takes pause at that, because though Sivya has accompanied Mad Burnish on missions, they’ve only been stealth ones so far. She hasn’t come to an actual raid - fire, destruction, and all. He wants to tell her no, that it’s too dangerous, that they need her here protecting those that cannot fight. 

But the passion in her eyes, the fire crackling in her palms, he cannot bring himself to dim it. 

Let her burn. 

“Well, let’s get started.” 

“Okay!” she answers heartily, determined. It reminds Lio of Galo when he gets his mind on a task - eagerly tackling it, never stopping, giving 110% until the job is done. 

“First, do you have a design in mind? It’s easier when you can picture what you want.” 

“Maybe?” her soft voice replies. She closes her eyes. 

“Well, it’s probably easier to start at the basics.” He snaps his clawed fingers together, and the armor cracks and shatters, and he falls to the ground in a 3-point landing. Strolling over to the Burnish girl, he summons the getup again, but only on his arm. 

“The flames harden, become one with you. Ask them for their protection, and they respond in kind,” he instructs. “Focus on why you want this.” 

Sivya scrunches her face up, deep in thought as she attempts to recreate the plating. Purple and blue geometry swirl around her, and she starts to bite her lip in an attempt to get them to listen to her. 

Lio notices her face reddening in concentration. 

“Remember to breathe,” he advises because he does not want the poor girl collapsing. 

Sivya lets out the breath she was holding in, and looks down at her still bare hand. 

“It didn’t work!” she complains. Lio gives a half-smile at her pout, then begins instruction again. 

“You don’t have to force it, don’t just visualize what you want - it’s a conversation. The flames are part of us, they let us use their power so as long as we burn for them. Talk to them, Sivya, ask them for their help.”

“Okay, okay.” Sivya steadies herself, taking another deep breath. This time, she appears calmer, centered, when she closes her eyes. The fire swirls around her once again, but rather than just raging, it collects. It ponders, drinking in the essence of Sivya as it finally settles along her forearm. Sivya opens her eyes slowly, afraid that there will be nothing here. Her face jumps to surprise and delight when she sees the coat of fire light up along her form. 

“It’s listening!” 

“Good work,” Lio replies. “Now that they want to work with you, ask them to protect you and those you love. Picture what you want.” 

“Right! Hey, fire?” Sivya asks shyly. Lio almost chuckles at the earnest reaction of the girl. Burnish flames were a conversation - Lio talks to them every day - but he’d yet to see someone actually speak to them. It’s honestly endearing. 

“I want to be able to protect everyone, so can you give me armor like this?” She closes her eyes. The fire coagulates around her arm, and hardens into purple geometric plating. 

“I did it! Boss, I did it!” 

“You’re a fast learner, Sivya,” he compliments her. “Now, can you try the rest of your body?” 

“I can try!” she replies excitedly. “Fire, can you help me out again? Make me full armor!” 

Lio almost tells the girl that she doesn’t have to really vocalize the conversation, but lets her at least for the use of training. 

The fire roars, swirls up her body, and then what is left standing is a much taller version of Sivya, geometric armored plating, and a wispy tail with a flame alight at the end.

“Whoa!” she shouts from behind the mask. “I’m so tall! How do you walk like this?” 

“Practice,” Lio answers simply. “Let’s start now.” 

Sivya’s eager, but Burnish armor is a fickle thing, and Lio often finds himself helping the girl up. After an hour or so of intense training, they call it time to break. 

“So, does this mean I can go?” Sivya asks excitedly as they’re returning to the compound. 

Lio frowns. “You’re still learning, we don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“Oh, I understand.” The dejected look in her eye hurts him, it really does. 

“But," he continues. "I'll think about it. Now, you said you’ve found the manufacturing facility?”

“I did!” 

“Then let’s meet and plan our attack,” Lio decides confidently. Once this pesky unknown drug is out of the way, their real plan can commence. And the Burnish will be free. 

They regroup in the war room, all five of them, they’re all that really remains of Mad Burnish, now. The rest of their brethren are rotting in cells or are ashes already. 

Their sacrifices won’t be in vain. 

Sivya points out the location of the facility - it’s not the main building, which is unexpected. It’s actually some nondescript warehouse, which makes it easier for the Mad Burnish. There would be fewer civilian lives to worry about. However, the unfamiliar facility means that they have to learn the ways around it. Lio memorizes the corridors, the labs, as Sivya explains her information. 

“Boss,” Meis grabs his attention. “Is the plan destruction?”

“Burn it to the ground.” Evil drugs like this shouldn’t exist. The Burnish should be free to burn to their content. And once this inconvenience is out of the way, the true plan can begin. 

“Yahoo!” Gueira cheers loudly. “It’s been too long since we set a good one.”

“We can’t make it as flashy as some others, though, this needs to be quick,” Meis tells him. Gueira sours a little bit, pouting and puffing a little fire out of his nose in a derisive snort. 

“Meis is right,” Lio confirms. “Expediency is the goal here. You can be as dramatic as you want at the next one, promise.” 

“Alright, Boss,” Gueira huffs. 

“Am I going?” Sivya asks quietly, stars shining in her hopeful eyes. Lio takes a deep breath, because he doesn’t want to put people in danger that he doesn’t have to. But she did successfully summon her armor today, and she is the only one with extensive knowledge of the place…

“Yes.” 

"Really?" The girl almost cannot even believe it. 

"Yes, you can," Lio repeats. "We need your help, Sivya."

"I won't let you down!"

“Alright, welcome to the team!” Gueira holds up his hand for a high five, and Sivya obliges. “Got a name for yourself?”

“A name?” she asks, confused. 

“Yeah, we got ‘em for all our suits. Named ‘em after where we’re from. So what about you, what’s your Mad Burnish name, Sivya?”

“Well, I’m from Phoenix?” she more questions than answers. 

Gueira slams a fist into his palm. “Phoenix it is.” 

“It’s fitting, a bird made out of fire,” Marlowe adds. 

“Huh, I hadn’t noticed. That’s just where I’m from…” she half-laughs. “Are they like, codenames? Do I need to call you by your Mad Burnish names?” 

“It’s mostly just to be cool,” Meis says. 

"But you can if you want!" Gueira adds. 

"Oh, alright." 

“We will attack tomorrow night. Be ready,” Lio announces, bringing the attention back on him. “The Burnish are counting on us.”

“RIGHT!” they echo in unison. 

They disband their meeting, and as Lio is leaving, Meis grabs his arm. “Boss.” 

“What is it, Meis?” Lio cocks his head at the other Burnish. 

“Are you going to be alright on this mission?” 

_What kind of question is that?_ Lio scoffs. He is the Mad Burnish leader, of course he’s going to be alright. “Why wouldn’t I be? I’m your leader.” 

“It’s not that. Boss, what about Galo?” Lio’s not expecting the sudden topic turn and he furrows his brows at the question. 

“What about him?” he bites back sharply, defensively. He’s still cautiously wary about the subject, even to his generals. 

“You said he’s a firefighter.”

“And?” Lio’s eyeing him, unsure of what he’s getting at. 

“We are setting a fire tomorrow.” Lio perks at the statement, realizing what it means. “If he’s there, will you be alright?” 

Lio holds up a gloved hand, silencing Meis, and fishes his phone out. He dials, trying to maintain an aura of calm. 

Galo picks up, of course. 

“Hey, Lio, what’s up? I’m at lunch with the team did you need something?” 

“Do you work tomorrow night?” He cuts right to the chase. 

“Uh, let me check.” Give it to Galo to not even know his work schedule for 36 hours in the future. He hears some muffled conversation over the phone, then the rich baritone of Galo’s voice returns. 

“I don’t! Why do you ask? Are you in town?” Lio breathes a sigh of relief that Meis definitely notices. 

“Yes,” he answers truthfully. “But I won’t be near you,” he quickly adds to cover his ass. “We can talk tomorrow, that’s all. See you later.” 

“He doesn't work tomorrow.” Lio passes the information to Meis, who closes his visible eye and nods in understanding. 

“That’s good for now, Boss. But what about the next one? What about our final stand? We can’t plan all of our raids based on his work schedule.”

“Meis, I wouldn’t do that,” Lio snaps back. “I won’t let this get in the way of Mad Burnish. You know I won’t.” He finishes the retort with almost a snarl at his general for his lack of faith.

Surely Meis knows that Mad Burnish is always at the forefront of every single one of his decisions? Before even his own safety? To think him so childish so as to drop all they’ve worked for just so he won’t possibly be distracted by Galo is nearly insulting to the Mad Burnish leader. 

Meis doesn’t react to the slight much, possibly because he knows how sensitive Lio is about the topic. Instead he sighs, placing a careful hand on Lio’s shoulder.

“It’s not you that I’m worried about.” 

_Well, that makes more sense._

Lio lets out a sigh of his own. “Then we’re in agreement here.” 

Of course Lio’s worried about Galo’s safety. Fraternizing with the Public Enemy #1 (even unknowingly) would get him in serious trouble. He knows. He’s known since Day 1.

It could get him killed. 

“You don’t want him to get hurt,” Meis notes. The hand on his shoulder remains; it's a friendly, comforting gesture that Lio leans into. 

“I don’t want anyone to get hurt anymore, Meis. I’m tired of it.” Lio closes his eyes and lays his head on the other man’s shoulder. The hand grasping his own shoulder lifts, pulling Lio into a full embrace. His head is tucked under Meis’s chin, and he can feel the long wisps of navy hair tickling his cheeks. 

“It’ll be over soon, Boss. We’re so close.”

Lio raises his own arms to wrap around Meis’s torso, returning the gesture.

“I know,” he murmurs into the other man’s chest.

“Boss! Meis! Hurry up we gotta-” Gueira loudly barges back into the room and is momentarily stunned by the emotional scene he finds. “Oh shit are we doing a group hug? Okay!”

The raucous redhead joins in, but remains silent out of respect for the noticeable tension in the room. Even Gueira can read signals sometimes. 

The three Mad Burnish stay like that, Lio enveloped between his two larger generals.

In the end, it will all be worth it. 

* * *

“Who was that, Galo?” Lucia asks after he hangs up. They're at a team lunch - getting pizza of course - before they have to pull a long shift tonight.

“Oh, it was just Lio,” he answers. 

“ _‘Just Lio’_?” 

“Yeah.” 

“You’ve been talking to him a lot lately.” 

Aina overhears the two of them and her face jumps into surprise. 

“Galo, you’re still talking to that guy?” 

“Well, yeah, we’re friends,” he replies to the two girls. “He’s cool.” 

“I still can’t believe you befriended a stranger that you kidnapped into your apartment,” Remi scoffs, shaking his head. 

“For the last time, I didn’t kidnap him!” Galo shouts exasperatedly. He quickly realizes that shouting a statement like that in the middle of lunch rush hour at an open-air pizza restaurant can get you some curious looks. Stuffing his face with another slice to avoid the embarrassment, he looks down at the table. 

“So, you’re friends,” Lucia slowly starts, that grin spreading across her face that Galo knows means she’s scheming. “Is that all?”

Curse Galo’s burning soul because it heats his face up immediately at the remark and the half-eaten piece threatens to choke him out before he can get the swallow down.

“Yes,” he croaks out, downing a glass of water to stop his poor sputtering voice. It was just that he was unprepared for the question, that’s why he reacted that way! Yeah, that’s the reason! 

Remi makes a noise somewhere between a groan and a sigh, and returns to his conversation with Varys.

“Sure, Galo,” Lucia replies, an edge of sarcasm in her voice. 

“What’s this Lio guy like?” Aina asks quietly, a finger playing in her ponytail. 

“He’s pretty quiet most of the time, but I like talking to him! And now I can thanks to Lucia! I do wish I could see him more often though,” he pouts. “He’s rarely in town. But he listens to me talk and doesn’t make me feel stupid and he has this deep voice that you wouldn’t expect him to have because he’s actually very cute and-”

Galo cuts himself off because his stupid lizard brain has started spouting words before his filter can stop them. He’s revealed more than he anticipated. 

“Ohoho~” Aina laughs, giving Lucia a sideye. "Didja hear that, Luci?" 

“He called him cute,” Lucia says to her. “Again.”

Galo winces, because he did, not that he meant to.

“I think there’s more here. Interesting.” Lucia rubs at her chin, observing Galo like one of her science projects.

“There’s not,” he attempts to reason. “Lio’s always gone anyway, so it’s not like I can really pursue anything even if I wanted to. Which I don’t!” He adds that last sentence quickly and forcefully. He wants to shoot himself in the face with his gun just to cool down his blistering cheeks. This is not what he signed up for when they suggested team lunch. 

“You’ve heard of long-distance relationships, haven’t you?” Remi calls out, rejoining this painful conversation. 

“Yeah, but like I said, I don’t want to date him.” 

“But he is cute?" Lucia asks again.

"Fine! Yes! I find him attractive!" Galo caves, too loudly and attracting some more attention again at the restaurant. His blush deepens, like he's fully burning now. Why did they have to get on this topic? 

Quieter, he adds, "But that still doesn't mean I want to date him." 

"Whatever you say.” Lucia shrugs, seemingly satisfied with his response, and stuffs more pizza in her mouth. 

The real question is whether Galo believes himself. 

The truth is, he’s actually very attracted to Lio. Attraction is one thing, though; relationships are something else entirely. Attraction can be purely physical, just a hookup, and while Galo’s not the type to do that often, he's had a few - but it's been years since he last did that sort of stuff. 

But Lio… Lio is a different story. Galo wouldn’t want to hook up with Lio. He’s a friend, and sex complicates that. 

What complicates that further is Lio’s demeanor. Closed off, distant, but subtly growing in comfort. Ever since Lucia’s techno breakthrough, they’ve been talking much more often, but Galo still hasn’t seen him in person since he pulled that whole ice queen shit. Lio’s unpredictable, almost moody, if that’s the right word for it. 

It’s been a month since Lio Fotia came into into his life, and Galo has no intention of letting him slip away. At first, it was a protective thing. Galo saved his life, and wanted to make sure Lio returned to safety. It sure sounded like his job was dangerous, maybe nearly as dangerous as Galo’s own, so naturally, he would worry. It's since evolved into a full friendship, and now they chat on the reg, texting, calling, and sending photos. It fills Galo with delight every time he has a new message from Lio.

When they do talk vocally, Galo leans into the conversation, hanging on to each word Lio utters. He doesn’t speak often, and he even more rarely laughs, but when it does happen, when he hears that bright, ringing sound echoing through the speaker, Galo’s soul burns hotter than any Burnish flame ever could. 

They’re friends, he’s sure about that.

He’s just not sure what _else_ they are - if they are anything else. Or maybe they are just friends. But if that's the case, would he want to change that? Would Lio?

Labels, feelings, it's all confusing.

Whatever, Galo'll tackle it like he does everything in his life - Balls to wall, go all in, and think later. 

He'll just keep talking to Lio and loving every minute of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p- pining? mutually? my kinda shit ;)
> 
> Hoping to have the next one out by Christmas! 
> 
> Thank you all for your support!!! Every time I read a comment I get so happy and wow I just love y'all so much <3


	7. Rage Ate Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mad Burnish stand atop a hill, still mounted, gazing down at the very nondescript warehouse. Who would’ve known such an average looking place could harbor such evil?  
> Lio lifts a clawed hand from his handlebars, signaling the group to await orders.   
> “Mad Burnish, let’s do this,” he announces, the words deep and reverberating through the helmet.  
> “Yes, Boss!” they all echo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays & Promerry Christmeis!! 
> 
> I have nothing to say for myself :)

Mad Burnish pride themselves on preparedness and focus, and tonight is no different. They’ve reviewed their plan, taken note of escape routes for those in the building, and assigned their respective roles. 

Lio is leading the formation, flanked by his generals on either side, Sivya and Marlowe following closely behind. They traverse the barren landscapes in a relative silence. Usually, there’d be a bit of chatter, some jabbers, jokes, and the like, during their travel. Tonight, there's a different feel in the air tonight – one of quiet determination. The only sounds that can be heard as they proceed to their destination are the revving of engines and the crackling of Burnish fires. 

They’re already suited up, armor on, which makes entry to the city both easier and harder. Mad Burnish can move quicker using their own Burnish vehicles, but it also makes them bright hotspots that can be easily found by authorities. However, due to the warehouse location being more on the outskirts of the sprawling city, they don’t bother with the incognito, instead moving as fast as they can. They don’t slow up until they’re very close to Promepolis.

Mad Burnish stand atop a hill, still mounted, gazing down at the very nondescript warehouse. Who would’ve known such an average looking place could harbor such evil?

Lio lifts a clawed hand from his handlebars, signaling the group to await orders. 

“Mad Burnish, let’s do this,” he announces, the words deep and reverberating through the helmet.

“Yes, Boss!” they all echo.

“Gueira,” Lio says, turning to the general on his right. “You’re on.” 

“Got it, Boss! Whoo!” the redhead cheers.

Though Gueira is loud and flamboyant - that can play to their advantage. Like tonight, when they need a distraction. He loudly revs the ATV and begins screaming down the hill - but towards the empty building next door. Gathering a red fireball in hand, Gueira chucks it towards a nearby wall, all while still yelling like a maniac. 

Whether that’s part of the act or just Gueira enjoying the fact that he finally gets to light shit on fire, Lio doesn't know, but the attack lands, and the rest take it as their cue to proceed to their targets. 

Lio is the next to go, and he glides down the grassy facade, letting his sharp armor carry his momentum swiftly towards the facility's outer wall. Lio calls to the fire within him to let him enter, and they swarm into a solid stream the slams right through the simple concrete structure.

Meis follows quickly behind Lio, while Marlowe’s off setting a wall of fire on the street in an attempt to slow down any Freeze Force operatives.

Lastly, Sivya’s in charge of setting up escape routes, and is currently in the process of securing them. Lio wouldn’t go back on his decision to let her on the mission, but he still feels protective of the Burnish girl. Distantly, he’s still a little worried, but he knows they’ll rendezvous soon enough. 

Lio steps inside the building, taking in his surroundings. Where he has entered is just a supply area of sorts, and he doesn’t see any immediate other people. Sirens blare throughout the facility, mingling with the sounds of people yelling and running. Meis arrives, and Lio sends a nod to him. He takes the signal and violently slices the nearby wall, splitting it open with ease. It’s as they’ve predicted - an empty hallway. 

“Let’s go.”

Lio strolls out with all the confidence and intimidation of the Mad Burnish leader, fire trailing behind him like some sort of scorching cape. He follows the corridor towards what should be the main floor, taking his time. Meis is following behind him, looking just as menacing and alien. The deliberate gait is so that everyone has enough time to get out.

At one point, some poor scientist starts running in their direction, and when they see the looming Mad Burnish, screams and dashes the other way, leaving a trail of papers in their wake. 

“Geez, are we that ugly?” Meis complains.

Lio gives a snort at the response - even he can admit a good one when he hears it - and they continue their trek.

When they pass a door labelled “Testing Lab”, Lio casually summons his bow and shoots directly into the wooden door, setting it alight.

His hulking form can’t make it through the simple office door, so he just bulldozes right through it into the space, crashing through any and all barriers in his way.

Meis continues his trek down the hall, passing by Lio and giving him a nod. 

In the testing lab, Lio sees glasses, syringes, and a bunch of expensive-looking science equipment. Computers, microscopes, and the like, cover the black tables. As much as he’d like to take some of this back for Sivya, the fire in his soul tells him to turn it all to ashes. 

So he does. 

He burns brightly, a white-hot eruption of fire that incinerates everything in the small lab room, right down to the countertops. Inside, the flames scream with delight as they burn, burn everything in sight until there is nothing left.

It fills Lio with euphoria as his symbiotic fire gets to live to its full potential. It’s addictive, and he feels more powerful than he has in a while.

The room thoroughly destroyed, he leaves to regroup with his team.

Lio approaches the main factory floor - thankfully mostly empty of workers - and sees the rest of Mad Burnish sans Gueira, who’s probably still putting on quite the show. 

“This is what you get for trying to subdue us,” Lio announces to the remaining skeleton crew, which appears to be some scrounged-up security team that stubbornly thinks they have a chance.

With no weapons.

Pathetic.

“We will burn to our heart’s content. You will not stop us. Leave. _Now_.” Lio gives the command, and a few of the soldiers get the hint to skedaddle, running out the other way that Sivya made sure to keep open.

When Lio needs to be, he can be downright terrifying, and he’s cranked that intimidation factor all the way up tonight. He’s also still running the high of the complete combustion of the testing facility, and that just fuels him even more.

The Mad Burnish leader is not someone to fuck with. 

Two men still don’t get the message, unfortunately.

He lifts his hand to gesture to Meis, who, very similar to his partner just minutes before, shouts “Whoo!” and summons his bike to careen across the cement floor. The two stragglers are very reasonably startled by the appearance of an entire fucking vehicle in their warehouse, and finally run out. 

“Well, that was easier than I thought!” Sivya says, her armored head bobbing with excitement and adrenaline. 

“What’s left to do, Boss?” Marlowe asks, flexing his hands with fire popping out of them. “I’m ready to blow this place sky high.” Marlowe and his explosive personality translate very well to making just that - explosives. Lio hadn’t seen much of that before meeting the other Burnish, but it is an asset that he has utilized since. 

“Meis, go get your man,” he orders. “Meet us at the rendezvous.” 

“On it, Boss!” His armor’s knifelike arm raises in a salute, and he takes off in the direction of the distraction. “I’m coming babe!” he shouts as he leaves the room. 

“Sivya,” he turns to the female Burnish, who is almost imperceptibly shaking at the moment. So far, she’s done what she’s needed to, and Lio is proud of her. 

“Y-yes, Boss?” Even her voice is trembling, the poor girl. Lio’ll give her an easy task. 

“Take out the inventory in the back; you know where it is. Burn it all. You can do it.” 

“Yes I can!” she answers confidently, armored fingers curling up into a determined fist. Sivya goes to take a step back towards the hallway leading towards the storage area, but she slips on her unfamiliar towering legs.

Lio grabs her with a summoned whip, righting the girl. 

“Sorry, still learning!” she calls out as she continues her journey to complete her task. 

“Marlowe, let’s light this place up.” 

“With pleasure, Boss.” The other Burnish begins forming flaming grenades in his palms and chucking them every which way he can.

Lio himself keeps it a bit more simple - he calls forth his fire to rocket towards the sky. The voices within him cheer with glee as they spiral towards the ceiling, and then he focuses and spreads it out in every direction. It’s a fountain of geometric pinks and greens that corkscrew out to fill every inch of the chamber, covering all that he can see.

It’s positively exhilarating. 

He hears the recognizable pops and sizzles of Marlowe’s grenades as the foundation beneath his feet rumbles, and he knows that the other man has begun his work too. 

While his flames are still spreading over the room, Lio creates his sword from one of the nearby trails and begins carving up every table he can see. He remembers how it felt to have the fires quelled, and he pushes every ounce of that rage into each swing. He knocks over chemistry sets, filing cabinets, a water cooler, just anything he can get his hands on, as booms still echo around him. 

All in all, they make quick work of the facility despite its size. Actually, it comes faster than Lio’d like, he was having too much fun. Letting all of flames sing out of him after so long feels so good that he almost wishes it could continue indefinitely. 

But the plight of Mad Burnish is not over yet.

There’s still much more to be done. 

The pair make their way towards a nearby secluded extra storehouse, one that Sivya found as a good place to ditch the Mad Burnish armor, before they begin their trip back up the hill to their meeting spot. The armor’s good for the initial attack, but their exit needs to be inconspicuous, so they need a place to shuck it and leave quietly.

This offsite shed is perfect; it’s sitting within a construction site next door, some temporary trailer for the crew. There’s little room within in it, but enough for them to hide out and do what they need to.

Lio opens the door, and sees Sivya already inside back to her normal, much smaller self. Marlowe files in behind him, and once the door shuts, Lio takes it as his cue to de-cloak. He snaps his fingers once before the plates crumble all at once, revealing his form. 

“Nice work, Mad Burnish. They won’t stifle our flames again,” Lio congratulates the pair. Sivya has a crazed look in her eyes behind her glasses, like she just rode a rollercoaster and is still feeling the effects of the rises and drops, but she’s not teetering anymore - that’s an improvement.

She did surprisingly well, all things considered. It’s not an easy job.

It never is. 

Marlowe loiters behind Lio, returning to his own form as well. Lio gives Sivya a smile and nod for her contributions, and the Burnish girl gives a small one in reply, pleased with herself. 

Marlowe comes up behind Lio, using one of his large arms to encircle Lio’s slight form. 

“Nice one, Boss. Couldn’tna done it without ya,” the larger man says with a hearty laugh. 

“It’s not over yet, we still need to make it back,” Lio notes, side-eyeing him. Beneath the man’s fringe of white bangs, Lio sees a golden eye looking back at him with … something in it? Lio’s lips quirks up in confusion as he attempts to read the other’s odd expression. 

“Well, let’s go,” Marlowe suggests, accentuated by a substantial tap on Lio’s back.

“Agreed.”

Marlowe does one more congratulatory rap on Lio’s neck, but this one is different. 

Lio feels the sharp sting of a needle. 

All at once, he calls, pleads the flames within him to bend to his will while they still can. They come to his aid and blow the larger Burnish back into the shed’s wall.

It happens so fast that Sivya is left stunned looking at the scene before her. Lio wastes no time of his own spinning on his heels and heading straight for Marlowe, fire spouting from his gloved hands. 

“It was you. You bastard,” Lio growls. Finally, the puzzle pieces in his mind align, and it makes sense. Why the person who wanted him to be found didn’t want credit. Why Marlowe’s story hadn’t lined up like he’d thought. The Freeze Force logo to throw them off.

It was all Marlowe. 

The other Burnish man stands from where Lio’s attack had flung him, creating balls of flame of his own. 

“Boss?” Sivya’s quivering voice calls out from behind him. 

“Go now!” he urges with all of the authority of the Mad Burnish leader. “Sivya, get back to the Meis and Gueira. **Go!** ” 

Lio’s mome1ntary focus switch is enough for Marlowe to have regained some form of a stance, and Lio can only watch in horror as the man takes a grenade and chucks it towards the defenseless Burnish girl. She’s armorless, and even if fire doesn’t burn her, the explosion would be enough to knock her around - she’s too new to this. 

It’s a low blow, and Lio quickly summons all of his will and begs and pleads for his flames to defend her. They follow the command, and shield the girl just as the explosion rings loud in his ears. 

However, this leaves himself woefully unprotected, and he’s thrown off balance, tumbling somewhere into a wall that makes him cough out the breath in his lungs.

His ears are ringing, his vision blurring as he attempts to right himself and get back into the fight. He can feel the drug combing through his veins, icing them in its wake. He suspects he doesn’t have much time left before the ice truly takes ahold of him – he’s gotta get up and move quickly. The dust settles, and the back of the temporary shed is completely torn asunder, revealing it to the open night air.

Both Sivya and Marlowe nowhere to be found.

“Sivya!” Lio shouts hoarsely, but hears nothing in response. 

He only hopes that his defense was substantial enough, and that she made it out of there. 

Lio grits his teeth and begs, _prays_ , for his fire to burn the vile liquid out of his system, but he knows that will only delay the inevitable.

Summoning what strength he still has, Lio exits the bombed-out building. Each step feels like he’s lifting a thousand weights, as if his foot freezes solid to the ground with every placement.

Lio fights through it, because he has to. 

_He has to._

The night air is still acidic, filled with the biting scents of ozone and smoke that are oh so familiar to him, billowing into the sky. Next door, the warehouse has fully collapsed. At least they were successful there, he thinks to himself morosely. 

Lio wants to climb the hill, to return to his generals, to warn them, all of them, what’s coming - but he can feel the chemicals taking hold. He’s wobbling, and leans against a nearby wall for support.

The dancing triangles around him are fading fast, and so is he, but Lio is never one to ever give up. Red and blue lights are now filtering in the air next to the pinks and greens, as if that isn’t more that he needs in his life right now. 

Trudging, gritting, persevering, Lio Fotia makes his way along the partially constructed wall towards his awaiting people. He’s almost at the end of the stretch when he hears the crunch of gravel behind him and he swivels unsteadily towards the sound. 

There, glowing with blinding lights, whites and yellows dancing around him, Lio makes out the hulking figure of the man who betrayed him. 

And he runs. 

Lio isn’t one to often to run from a challenge, but even he knows what his odds are here, and he’s not taking that chance. Not when his people are in danger.

His leather-clad legs carry him forward as fast they can move with the sluggish drug in his system, but it’s still tragically slow. His boots are placed unsteadily, until he miscalculates one and his ankle gives out. Lio’s momentum carries him forward, until his face slams against the concrete, sliding along it.

He ends up sprawled out on the floor of the half-built structure. He quickly places his hands on the ground to lift himself up, asking his fire to help, but it seems that it’s finally been subdued; he’ll have to rely on his own strength.

Lio manages to get one boot onto the ground to lift himself up before he feels a pressing weight on his back that sends him right back down. He doesn't need to look up to know where it came from. 

Lio glares up at the traitor through his bangs, channeling all of the fire left within him into his gaze. 

“Why?” he fumes. “You’re Burnish too. Tell me.” If Lio’s going to die here, he at least wants an answer as to why the man is doing this. 

But he’s not going to die here, no.

He decided long ago that if he’s going out, he’s going out to protect others.

Not because of some fucking traitor.

Marlowe laughs, actually laughs, at Lio’s request. His golden eyes are glowing with all of the rage within him, too.

“Well, that’s precisely the reason!” Marlowe replies, grabbing Lio’s head by the hair, dragging him up.

Lio fights with everything within him, but his limbs have stubbornly stopped responding.

“Pathetic,” the Burnish man spits at him.

“Bastard,” Lio curses back, full of venom. 

“You’re not fit to be a leader.”

“Is that what this is about? You want to lead the Mad Burnish instead?” Lio eggs him on, hoping to get some info out of this deal. 

“The Mad Burnish?” Marlowe scoffs in Lio’s defiant face. The man pulls back and delivers a swift punch to Lio’s gut that makes him bite his tongue. “No, I aim higher.”

“Higher?” 

“Look around you, Lio Fotia. Look how much we did with only just five of us.” Lio doesn’t know where the madman is going with all this. “We Burnish are the most powerful beings on the planet.”

“Oh, look at that, we actually agree about something,” Lio cuts back. “How peculiar.” 

“That mouth on you, I always hated it.” Another hit rattles Lio. “Telling us that we can’t kill anyone, taking our time to plan it all out. While our brethren are being rounded up and slaughtered!” 

“Burnish aren’t killers.” 

“Oh, but aren’t we?” Marlowe sneers in an evil way that makes Lio very, very worried in his bruised gut. “If we banded together, we could destroy and rule this entire city. We could be free already!” 

“You’re killing me because you’re too impatient? How depressing. I was hoping you had a better reason.” 

“Shut up!” Marlowe backhands Lio’s cheek with his free hand, but Lio keeps grinning. “We are more powerful than they are, we should be ruling them, not hiding in the shadows! It’s our destiny! The flames tell us to burn, and we should do it! Forget these pesky humans, this is our home now. We could’ve owned this entire place from the start, but no, you had to save lives. ‘ _Innocent civilians’_. There’s no such thing! They’re all complacent with that fucker Foresight. No one is innocent! They don’t deserve our kindness!” 

“How are you going to rule a city if you kill everyone in it?” Lio sasses back. “Sounds like you didn’t think this one through.”

Marlowe makes a noise in the back of his throat that sounds like a growl.

Lio’s not going to go down without a fight, and if his limbs are paralyzed, he’ll fight with scathing words. 

“You, it’s all your fault!” he howls. “You were supposed to be locked up the first time! But you’re too stubborn! Seems your flame connection runs deeper than I thought. Well, I won’t make that mistake again! That dose is double, _triple_ , what I gave you before - good luck getting out of it.” 

Lio sighs, feigning boredom despite the fact that fear echoes in very soul. “So are you going to kill me now or keep stroking your own dick - I mean ego?”

That earns him another slap, but Lio thinks it was worth it. He’s had a lot of practice stuffing down his anxieties, emotions, for the sake of the Burnish. Even if Marlowe is unhinged, mad with power, and wants Lio dead - or at least out of the picture - indefinitely, he’ll lift his chin defiantly and cut back any way he can, because that’s what the true leader of Mad Burnish does.

Not this fake asshole. 

“I am sick and tired of your shit,” the white-haired Burnish grumbles, rubbing his forehead. “Just shut up for good!”

Marlowe descends upon Lio, thumb crushing on his windpipe. It’s an underhanded move, really, and Lio would berate him if he could speak through his thinning breath.

Truly, anxiety begins to take hold of Lio as he realizes that he’s actually going to die.

By one of his own. 

Meis, Gueira, Galo, they’ll never even know what happened to him when he blows as ashes in the wind. 

_Galo_. 

Lio thinks of his smiling face, of that radiant grin that blinds like the sun.

It’s a nice image to go out on. 

As the last of his oxygen is filtering out, Lio’s suddenly dropped and his head hits the concrete. All he hears is Marlowe shout, “Shit!” and then he’s on the ground.

He’s barely conscious and very disoriented, so he doesn’t know why it happens, or how - all he knows is that he is alive. 

His eyelids feel too heavy to lift, but his lungs graciously accept the deep, sputtering breaths he gobbles up. Lio doesn’t know what happened, why he’s not dead, but he won’t question it. He wants to close his eyes and let go, fall back into whatever lull the drug has pulled him into. 

But he can’t.

He knows he can’t. 

So he uses all of his strength to open his eyes and roll to sit up against the half-built wall. 

When Lio’s vision finally focuses, the area around him is empty, with no sign of Marlowe or anybody else at all. Above him, he can still see towering smoke and flashing lights. The latter concerns him, because even if he’s alive, there’s still the possibility of capture, and that’s just as bad.

But what are his options? He can barely move a muscle, the drug locking him in place. His fire is all but extinguished, and Lio can only hope it’s not permanent. From his previous experience, he doubts that is the case, but it’s still a valid concern.

He’s a sitting Burnish duck. 

Then he has an idea.

It’s a longshot, Lio’s not even sure it’ll work before he passes out or Freeze Force ices him. 

But he has to try. 

When Lio was just a boy and the world was a lot smaller and kinder, his mum told him to never be ashamed of what he was. Lio remembers her compassionate face as she urged him to never give up hope that he would one day be free - that they all would. She told him to keep fighting, to keep living, for all of them.

Lio remembers her telling him this even as the Detroit authorities rapped harshly on their door. She repeated that mantra as he was shoved into a secret corridor of their house, to be led away to safety. 

He’s never forgotten those words.

So he has to try. 

Lio grits his teeth and pleads to whatever fire is left burning within him - even if they are nothing but microscopic embers - to give him the power to use his right arm. That’s all he needs. 

“Please, I don’t want to lose you, too,” he begs in a hoarse voice, barely above a whisper. 

_“We will help as much as we can,”_ is the response he feels more than hears.

Slowly, inch by inch, feeling regains in his arm until he can move a finger. Beads of sweat drip down his forehead with all the concentration he’s putting into this. Finally, after what seems like eons, Lio lifts his hand to fist into his jacket just under the cravat. 

He hopes that it’s not broken from the beating he’s taken. Reaching in, his stinging fingers find and clasp the familiar block and Lio yanks it out, placing it on the ground next to him. 

He taps the screen with all of the hopes and dreams of each Burnish behind him, and by a miracle, it alights. 

His newly returned breath catches in his throat, because this could be salvation, but there’s one more aspect he needs. His hand is trembling and Lio’s not sure how much more strength the fire can give him.

He taps the phone icon and hits Galo’s name. 

Holding the phone up to his ear is too much of a task, so he just slumps onto the ground, lying next to it.

It rings, and as it does, it rings aloud with the hopes of every Burnish. If this doesn’t work, it’s over. 

Lio hears a click, and he inhales sharply. 

“Huh? Lio?” Galo’s heavenly, sleepy voice comes through the speaker. Lio can barely hear it, as if cotton’s been stuffed in his ears, but it’s still the sweetest sound he’s ever heard. 

He’s so caught off guard, so goddamn _elated_ , that he almost forgets to respond. He’s not even sure he can, but he tries, throat be damned. 

“Help,” is all he manages to rasp out. He worries it might have been too quiet, too faint, that he might’ve gotten this close but it’s not enough. 

“Wait, are you okay?” Lio can hear the panic rising in the other’s voice. Relief sings through him. Galo’s gotten the message.

“No. Come get.” The few words are all he can manage right now, and he hopes the urgency in his voice isn’t lost by its total lack of substance. 

“Okay, okay. Where are you?” There’s rustling on the other end, that must mean Galo’s moving. Lio tries to remember where he is, but everything is hazy and fuzzy but he needs to get this info out or the whole thing is fucked. By some miracle - _how many can he have in one night?_ \- the address comes to him. Somehow, Lio knows it must’ve been the flames within him, clarifying his thoughts and memories just enough to get the piece of information.

It makes sense; they don’t want to die, either. Even if they’re subdued, and Lio can’t use their powers like he wants to, they don’t want him to disappear. 

He thanks them. 

“824 Forest Ave. Construction Site. In back.” 

“Okay, Lio, I’m coming.” 

He loses consciousness thinking of Galo’s face again, but this time, the smile in his mind reflects his own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me, k? I promise to rectify this soon <3
> 
> Hoping to get the next up either Friday or Saturday. I'm gonna be out of town and might have limited internet access but I'm going to try!! 
> 
> Also, did any of you predict this? I'd be curious if so. Actually I'd love to hear all of your speculations, I love talking about this story! 
> 
> Thank you all and have a wonderful holiday <3


	8. Uncertain Flame of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a secluded corner, collapsed on the dusty floor, Galo spots the crumpled figure of his friend.   
> “LIO!” he yells and sprints with everything in him, falling to his knees next to Lio.  
> He’s not moving.  
> “Dammit! Stay with me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I had to use the "Stay with me!" line ;) 
> 
> This chapter is a lil on the shorter side, hope that's alright, but I got it out faster than I thought!  
> Plus I still kinda felt bad about the whole angsty cliffhanger on Christmas so...  
> Here you go! :)

Galo really didn’t expect to be racing down the streets at 2:30 in the morning on his bike today, but that’s where he is right now. The night air flies past him at exhilarating speeds as he bolts through the darkness, occasionally glancing down at his phone for directions. Why Lio’s at a construction site on the edge of town, Galo doesn’t know, but he’s made a promise to help him, and he’s going to.

Galo Thymos never goes back on a promise.

His burning soul has fully ignited and rages, fueling him as he rides as fast as he can towards the given destination. The adrenaline and worry in his system are kindling and stoking it as he rushes, praying that Lio’s alright. 

As he’s approaching the location Lio gave him, Galo’s confronted by another surprising sight - a towering Burnish inferno. Lio’s not in there, is he? Please, no.

But when Galo looks at the map, Lio’s directions point to the site next door, not the rubble that remains alight to this very moment. That’s a slight relief, but not much, because Lio’s still in trouble. What the hell happened here? 

The nearby flames are still curling, coalescing around the debris, and Galo sees other Burning Rescue units working hard to ice and freeze them. The entire building has collapsed from the blaze - it must’ve been a really strong one. Galo wonders what happened there.

If he’d been on tonight, he’s sure he’d be right there himself, controlling the inferno. Internally, he curses Ignis for the schedule, because if he’d been on call tonight, he could’ve been here faster, to be able to help Lio. 

(He also wouldn’t've been able to hear his phone, but that is but a minor detail)

He rockets into the alley next to the half-constructed building, tires screeching loudly. No one else is nearby, everyone's either attacking the inferno directly or have left to a safe distance. The address Lio told him appears to be as he said – a construction site for some new office building – but that just confuses him more. Why would Lio be here of all places?

He can question the details later; right now, he needs to do his job.

Galo kicks his kickstand down and rushing into shell of a structure. 

“Lio? Lio!” he’s shouting desperately hoping for a response. Lio had said in back, so he runs towards the back of the almost-a-building, waving his flashlight frantically hoping for a glimpse of something other than wooden studs, concrete, or plastic sheets. 

In his chest, Galo's heart is racing like it does when he gets called in for a fire himself, but this one feels more shaky, more rapid, more _terrified_. Normally, he’s all focus and gusto, but this situation is making him gulp back his nerves or he’d start crying right this instant. This isn’t just a fire he needs to tackle head-on, to save the citizens inside, this is personal. This is someone he cares about, someone he needs to protect, someone he -

**There!**

In a secluded corner, collapsed on the dusty floor, Galo spots the crumpled figure of his friend. 

“LIO!” he yells and sprints with everything in him, falling to his knees next to Lio.

He’s not moving.

“Dammit! Stay with me!”

He leans down over Lio’s form, praying for a heartbeat, and quietly, faintly, he hears the sound. 

Lio’s alive. 

The tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes dribble out, because Galo knows that he isn’t too late. He’s made it in time, he’s a Burning Rescue hero, after all. 

Even if Lio’s alive, he’s still seen much better days. There’s a pretty nasty scrape on his face, and though Lio’s mostly covered by his standard black outfit, Galo can tell by the way his belts are all askew and the fabric is dirty and rumpled that he’s been through the ringer.

Now that he realizes this, Galo immediately puts himself on the defensive, because someone did this to Lio, this wasn’t just an accident or self-inflicted. Galo has no idea if whoever did this is still in the area or is already gone. He hadn’t seen anyone on his way in, but clearly there was at least one Burnish loose due to the blaze he’d seen next door. Was that who had done this? 

He’s already lost too many people important to him to the Burnish, and Galo isn’t going to lose another. 

So right now, Lio is the priority. Galo looks him over once more, scanning what he can to try to glimpse a clue as to what happened. Then he spots it – just like last time, there’s an incision in his neck. 

Drugs, again. And from the angle, not ones he gave himself. 

It’s simultaneously a horror and relief, because if it’s like what happened to him before, Galo knows he just needs to sleep it off and he’ll be okay. But also, who is so desperate to destroy Lio? What is he involved in? Who would want to hurt this soft, kind, beautiful soul? 

There’s no guarantee that it’s the same, but it’s the best shot Galo has, and it’s what his gut is telling him, and he trusts that.

Galo reaches out and touches Lio’s cheek, and is shocked at how cold his delicate face feels. It’s like touching dry ice (Galo would know, he’s done so before, accidents happen, _okay)_ and worriedly, he removes Lio’s half-gloves, and his fingers are pale, freezing to the touch. Moving in closer to Lio’s face and shining the light on his features, Galo also notes that his usually soft and supple lips (not that he’s focused on them before, _no he hasn’t)_ are turning blue. 

...Frostbite? But how? Is it possible to inject someone with something that freezes them? 

Lucia’s had some wild ideas, but even this is new to him. At the same time, Lucia’s done crazier things, so Galo assumes that it would indeed be possible for someone to create a freezing injection. 

Now that he’s identified the problem, Galo knows he needs to warm Lio up, and fast. He has some stuff in his medical bag, but Galo’s getting a weird feeling about this place, and the fire next door isn’t helping that at all. Of course, he’d prefer to stay and fight - it’s a bad habit of his, that always needing to fight - but Lio takes priority. He still hasn’t forgotten Lio’s first request, so no hospital.

Guess, it’s his place again, then.

Well, it worked the first time, right? 

Like their first night together, Galo hoists the smaller man up over his shoulders, and returns to where his bike is parked. The air is still buzzing, thrumming with the scents and sounds of fire in the air. The sirens and lights still blare, calling Galo to come fight this fire, _isn’t this your duty, Thymos,_ but he ignores their summons. He has a fight of his own that he needs to handle: keeping Lio’s flame alive. It doesn't count as starting one, so he’s still good on that streak, at least. 

Galo rushes headfirst into everything he does - it’s been that way ever since he was a child - and often times it’s the most minute of details that throw his plans (if they can even be called as such) off course. In this case, tonight, it’s that he has an unconscious man he really needs to get back to his apartment, and his only mode of transportation available is a motorcycle.

But he won’t let that stop him no, so he finagles and positions Lio’s form between his legs, and he’s always prepared, so he goes into his bag, pulls out some rope, and straight up ties their torsos together. It’s certainly not the cleanest solution, but it'll do. 

Lio’s form is hastily wrapped to Galo, his face pressed into the base of his neck, arms tied around his back in a sloppy embrace, and legs wrapped around his waist. Galo can feel leather all up and down his chest (yeah, he didn’t put a shirt on when he left, _he was kind of in a fucking hurry)_ and Lio’s head lolls against his shoulders every time their trajectory changes.

He’s sure that they look like a complete mess - dusty, tied together in a strange way, burning rubber through the quiet streets of just a casual Promepolis Tuesday night.

As they dart through the city, at one point, Galo feels a vibration move up his body, and he knows it’s not from his bike - it’s Lio’s body shivering, seizing up. He steels his nerves as they continue their journey. 

Galo parks his bike in record time, slices the rope with his pocketknife, and picks Lio back up again. As he does, he spots just the barest, tiniest, lift of eyes and hears a small, “Galo?” It’s a whisper, a prayer, the decibels few but full of reverence. 

“You made it, Lio,” he replies.

Lio hums quietly, a sound of acknowledgement, and his head falls slack again. 

When they finally get inside his apartment, Lio feels even more frigid, and Galo quickly strips him of all of his clothes, except his pants (because he has his dignity _, dammit)_ and is shocked by the gray geometric cutouts blanketing his body. They look even worse this time.

It angers him, that his porcelain skin is so mottled. He doesn’t know why Lio is covered in sharp, angry angles, but he’ll repeat what he did last time, but later. He can worry about the bruises in the morning, because right now, he needs to warm Lio up.

Galo’s trained in this shit, but he only knows how to handle outward freezing. Inward, well, he didn’t think that even _existed_ before today. He’s pretty sure similar ideas will work, and it’s kind of all he’s got, so he goes for it. 

Galo covers Lio in every blanket he owns, climbs into the bed next to him, and wraps his arms his tiny form. 

He tries not think about how nicely Lio fits into his grasp - it’s just for body heat, that’s all. It’s because he’s a Burning Rescue hero, and he needs to do it. Want has nothing to do with it.

Lio’s breathing evens out, and despite the absolutely arctic state he was in before, he’s thawing. Galo did it. 

Sleep calls to him, too, and he lets it, content with his work today. 

Lio Fotia survived. 

That’s what’s important. 

* * *

There’s something familiar to the darkness that surrounds Lio, but it’s not an amicable familiarity. It’s cold, unrelenting, and oppressing. It reminds Lio of the dispassionate, empty cell he was once placed in, years ago. There was no light, no signs of anything beyond the walls that contained him. While he eventually did free himself from that prison, this one unfortunately remains.

Inky blackness extends as far as he can see, and he sets the air alight to let himself see more. Multicolored sparks sputter, but Lio cannot see anything beyond his form. His limbs ache and tingle unlike anything he’s felt before. When the flames within him flare up, they just as quickly disappear. It’s a vicious cycle - Lio igniting the air around him, followed by the light snuffed out. Rinse and repeat. 

He can’t move his body, as if he’s chained, frozen in place within the endless void. He has no idea how he got here - he only knows that he needs to escape. When Lio tries to speak, to shout, no sound comes out. The darkness around him slips down his throat through his open mouth, icing as it falls. 

Lio is cold.

**So.**

**Cold.**

His lungs fill with the glacial substance, he’s choking on it, drowning in it. His fire can’t even be summoned at all anymore, so all he can see is blackness. It’s like being suffocated with liquid nitrogen, and it’s so, so painful, he just wants to let go. Stubbornly, a part of him still wants to fight, but even that part is getting quickly worn down. As he’s slipping, losing his grip on this place, a light appears. 

It’s not one that summoned, no - it’s too far from him, and the color is orange and inviting. Lio sees it distantly, and opens his mouth despite the unrelenting assault of the viscous, polar substance and begs for that salvation to come to him. 

It does. 

Lio watches as the distant light approaches his restrained, freezing figure. As it does, Lio can feel it emanating a warmth that Lio welcomes with relief.

Instinctively, he goes to reach out, to grasp the lifeline, and as he does, the shackles break around him. Lio reaches, stretches towards the light, and slowly breaks free. Weakened by this sunny being, Lio rips himself from his icy prison bit by bit, until he’s completely enveloped in the glow. 

It reminds him of lying in the afternoon sun, of smiles and kindness, of the fire within him conversing with him. The light blankets him entirely, until all Lio can see and feel is warmth and comfort. His own fire alights, dancing within the heavenly space, a rainbow waltz of colors and heat. Lio closes his eyes, losing himself in the embrace, floating away. 

When he opens them, he’s looking at someone.

He must still be within a dream, because he feels so serene, so at peace here. Lio tilts his head up from the soft pillow it lays upon to see the source of the warmth surrounding him. He’s met with the sleeping face of a beautiful man, the early morning sun filtering over his jawline. Lio himself feels a strong, steady arm wrapped around his midsection pulling the two flush together.

Is that what happens when you die? Now that he is finally ashes, is this what has awaited him the whole time?

It must be a dream or the afterlife, because the last thing he remembers, he was freezing, dying, and losing his grip on reality.

Slowly, tentatively, he lifts a hand to caress the peaceful, sleeping face. This is a dream, so he doesn’t know what will happen. Distantly, Lio notes how stiff and cold his fingers feel, but he brings them up to that warmth. The man emits heat like a furnace and Lio wants to drown it. 

His fingers brush against the cheek of the sleeping angel, and subconsciously, the man leans into the touch. He feels surprisingly solid, like flesh and blood. Lio was expecting pure marble, liquid gold, something magical, but he feels remarkably human. The face twitches slightly, stirs. 

“Hm, Lio?” a gravelly, sleepy voice says. With their proximity, Lio can feel it more than hear it, rumbling in his chest that is still pressed to Lio’s own. Eyes open slowly, with effort, and look down upon him. “Are you up?” 

When the turquoise eyes peer down to him, recognition flickers in Lio; he knows this angel.

This is Galo Thymos.

Lio has severely miscalculated. 

Lio runs hot, since he’s always aflame, the fire living inside of him, but right now, he _burns_. From his cheeks down to his chest. 

That wonderful grin that Lio sees whenever he opens his phone appears, in the flesh this time, and looks down at him. Lio stiffens, unsure of how to handle the situation. 

“You’re awake. That’s good,” Galo says, relaxed.

Lio’s eyes flit from his smile to the hand that is still upon his cheek. In his shock, he’s left it there.

There’s not much he can say here, Lio doesn't think _“I thought I was dead and you were my heaven,”_ would land well. 

Galo’s eyes notice the shift in his own, and he seems to make the same realization as Lio. 

They’re both topless, chests flush, Galo’s arm (even without the sleeve) thrown over his tiny waist, and Lio’s hand is gently caressing Galo’s cheek. 

All in Galo’s bed. 

The details hit him as hard as he was last night (those memories are filtering back in) and Lio quickly recoils his hand away from the other man. Just as quickly, Galo’s arm raises from where it was lying over Lio’s waist to snatch his hand out of the air, and grasps it in his own. 

Galo’s giving him a look of uncertainty, it’s not shock, no, just a slight uncertainty.

“Are you alright?” he asks. 

Lio’s not sure he can form words right now, his heartbeat pounding in his throat, but he tries.

“Yes,” is what he manages to reply. His hand is still being held in Galo’s larger one, and Lio looks to where their hands are joined. Something catches his eye, and he follows it down Galo’s arm, up to his shoulder. 

Gnarled, fractal, spidering scars wrap themselves around Galo’s left arm, reaching from his wrist to his shoulder. Lio had never questioned the white sleeve he saw beneath the other’s shirt, but now it makes sense. 

The recognition must show in his face, because Galo drops his hand and holds his arm up towards the ceiling. 

“Oh yeah, you haven’t seen these before. My badges of honor.”

“What happened?” Lio asks quietly. He has a suspicion of where they came from, but he doesn’t want that to be the truth. 

Galo frowns. “Most times I tell people that my soul just burned too brightly one day.” 

“But that’s not the truth, is it?” 

Galo sighs, closing his eyes. “No, it’s not.”

Lio waits for him to begin the story, because he doesn’t want to say anything else. Nothing incriminating. 

“It was a Burnish awakening. I was too close,” Galo tells him. Once again, Lio’s entire body seizes up. He’s trying to do it as subtle as possible; any waver and Galo might suspect something. 

Like the secret he’s been keeping since they met. 

“That sounds painful,” Lio responds, because it’s the best he can come up with right now. 

“That’s the thing - I barely felt it. It just happened and all of a sudden, **WHOOSH!** Docs said it was because it was so hot it burnt out my nerve endings or something.” He flexes his fingers, then balls them back into a fist. “I think it looks badass, but apparently I gotta keep the sleeve on or I might lose feeling in the whole arm, so some sacrifices have to be made.” 

Lio’s burned people before, of course he has. He’s done it accidentally, and he’s done it on purpose. When he has to, he does his best to not look back at what is left behind.

But here, in the close confines of Galo’s bedroom _(how did he end up here again?)_ , he sees the results of such work on clear display. His gut hurts, like he’s been punched (and okay, it’s probably just the fact he got the shit beat out of him last night, but _still)_ and he gulps as quietly as possible, hiding any sign of the anxiety within him. 

“Do you blame them?” Lio asks before he can stop the words. Because he’s already too far gone, he’s fucked around and gotten attached to this lovable idiot. It was accidental, Lio hadn’t meant to, but now Galo means something to him. 

And if he hates the Burnish, which is entirely reasonable considering what they did to him, Lio’s not sure what he’ll do.

Keep up this charade? Defend his people? Leave? 

That last option is too optimistic. 

Lio’s far past the point of leaving Galo behind. 

He’s so deep into his own head that he almost doesn't hear Galo’s response, simple and clear in the quiet room. 

“No, I don’t.”

The room remains silent for a few beats as the answer sinks in. “She didn’t know what was happening,” Galo continues. “She couldn’t control it. She seemed just as scared as me.”

“I’ve heard that happens,” Lio replies. He’s seen it aplenty. 

“Yeah, so I don’t blame her. I don’t blame any of them, really.” 

“The Burnish?” Lio asks, hope creeping into his voice. 

“Yeah,” Galo answers. “It’s not their fault they got fire in ‘em or whatever. I just wish they’d be more careful about it. Like why can’t they just stop starting fires? Is it that hard?” 

The last sentence stings Lio a little bit, but only just slightly. Already, this conversation is going better than he could’ve ever dreamed.

Masquerading as a normal civilian isn’t that new to him, you do what you have to to survive in this world, so Lio’s overhead things. Insults, complaints, downright hate towards his people - he’s seen the worst of it all. As the Mad Burnish leader, he’s seen it even more so. In every single Freeze Force attack, in every Burnish turned to ash from Kray’s experiments, in each one that he’s failed to save. 

So to hear from someone that they can empathize with their plight is almost more than he could’ve ever asked for. And maybe Galo doesn't understand the whole picture, but he’s closer than Lio’s ever seen. 

Galo’s view of it all is naive, which makes sense, because his view of everything is naive, but naivete doesn’t necessarily equate to stupidity. Already, Lio’s seen just how big Galo’s heart is - he wouldn’t be here alive if not for it - so it makes sense that that unending kindness extends to even the Burnish.

It’s so much, such a beautiful, wonderful surprise, that Lio almost tells him right then and there the truth. 

There’s just one thing stopping him.

It’s one thing to be Burnish, a tragic soul bonded to flame.

It’s another thing entirely to be the leader of a Burnish terrorist organization, one that sets purposeful fires, that has destroyed, that lays in direct opposition to what Galo Thymos stands for. 

So Lio stays quiet about all that.

Instead, he just says, “I agree.”

This causes Galo to turn back towards him in surprise. “You do?” 

“Yes, the Burnish are just victims.” It’s incredibly hard for Lio to leave it at that. There’s so much Galo doesn’t know about this world, about how cruel it can be, but Lio’s need to keep this fragile thing, whatever it is, that they have alive stops him from revealing that cruelty. 

“I’m glad you agree.” 

“Me too.” 

They lay in silence, in proximity to each other, an understanding gathered between them, for a bit longer. 

There’s still so much wrong in this fucked up world. 

Marlowe, a trusted ally, betrayed and tried to kill him.

Lio has no idea if Sivya, Meis, Gueira, or any of the Burnish at his settlement are alive. 

The drug is still coursing through his system, making him feel oddly pained and cold.

His fire may or may not even still exist, despite the voices calling out to him. 

Kray Foresight still exists, spreading lies and hate, killing his people. 

And yet, here, next to the Galo Thymos, Lio feels comforted, at peace. In this small slice of tranquility, for a bit, he can forget about all that. 

How did he get here? How is he so lucky? How is it that being held in these strong arms feels so right?

Lio won’t call it fate, because fate can’t exist in a fucked up world like theirs. 

But it almost feels like it. 

“Thank you for saving me again.” 

“Well yeah, I’m a rescue hero! World’s Number One Firefighter!” 

He smiles. "Yes, you are."

Sleep begins to call to Lio once more, his eyelids weighing heavily on his face. 

“Galo Thymos,” he murmurs. “I’m glad I met you.”

On the edge of consciousness, as he’s drifting off, Lio hears, “Me too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? They're fine! 
> 
> Next chapter should be up before the new year! It's a longer one, too, and one of my favs that I've written so far so I'm excited to post it :)
> 
> I love you guys have a wonderful weekend and thank you for all your amazing support!!!!! <3


	9. I Really Like Your Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conflict wrecks him, because he’s told his people, _promised them,_ that they are always first. The plight of the Burnish takes priority over all else. 
> 
> But here, Galo has asked him so nicely to not leave before the evening, to wait for him to get home from work.
> 
> Lio wants to stay, of course he does - every moment he spends in the company of Galo Thymos is addictive and Lio will savor it whenever he can - but the lives of his people are at stake here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Let's send off 2019 (or as I like to call it, the year of Promare) with some completely self-indulgent mutual pining fluffy shenanigans!!! 😘

When Lio reawakens, the space next to him is unfortunately empty. Worse, there’s a throbbing at the base of his skull, a dull ache that Lio wills his fire to take away. When it remains despite his yearning, Lio groans, remembering what happened to him.

Dealing with pain is still so foreign to him. Honestly, he’d really prefer to just never have to deal with it again. Let alone freezing from the inside out.

Everything about him feels sluggish and lethargic, like he’s having to push against some unseen force whenever he tries to move a limb. It’s unfamiliar and definitely unwelcome.

He’s still a little groggy as well, since he rarely sleeps for as long as he has today. Judging by the low sunlight filtering in through the blinds, Lio figures he’s probably just slept the whole day away. It’s probably late afternoon by now.

Galo’s missing, and Lio listens for any footsteps or sounds, but all he hears is silence. Did Galo leave? He can’t remember.

One thing he definitely hasn’t forgotten, though, is their brief conversation. 

Or their positions. 

_(The memory makes him burn)_

After nearly becoming a Lio-sicle, remaining buried under all of these blankets feels so good that he doesn't want to remove himself from it. He could just fall back asleep again, and maybe when he wakes up, Galo would be back here, next to him. 

The temptation is strong, but Lio’s will is stronger. Despite his body feeling fuzzy and odd, Lio’s memories of the previous night are clarifying; he knows what he needs to do.

He has a mission to fulfill.

He turns, and on the table next to the bed, there’s a glass of water and a note. 

Lio extracts his arm from the blankets, albeit begrudgingly, downs the glass (he’s surprisingly thirsty), and after clearing the sleep from his eyes, reads the note. 

_Good afternoon sleepyhead!_

_Hope you’re feeling better! You had a nasty case of frostbite, but I warmed you up with my burning soul!_

_I had to go into work, but I’ll be back tonight!_

_Don’t leave before then, okay?_

_-Galo :)_

Then scrawled beneath that: 

_Oh and text me when you read this!_

Another space, then hastily scribbled again:

_There’s food in the fridge, go ahead!_

Beneath that, there’s an arrow pointing to the side of the paper, and Lio curiously turns it over. 

_Last one I swear! You can take a shower too and also medications are on the counter for your bruises._

_See you tonight!_

Of course Galo would add several addendums to a simple note and have to resort to using the back of the paper. Lio smiles at the gesture, rereading it again. Galo’s handwriting isn’t the best penmanship he’s ever seen by a longshot, but it’s so fitting and oh so Galo. 

The kind note momentarily makes him forget his mission – but only momentarily.

He puts it down, returning to plan his next moves. Lio knows he needs to get back to his people, to try to talk to Marlowe, maybe do something for him to see reason. 

However, that’s probably too optimistic; Lio suspects that the other man is far past the point of return, considering the maniacal rampage he just went on. 

Which means Lio will need to fight. 

And he’s far from fighting shape right now. 

He groans, shoving his face into his hand. Conflict wrecks him, because he’s told his people, _promised them_ , that they are always first. The plight of the Burnish takes priority over all else. 

But here, Galo has asked him so nicely to not leave before the evening, to wait for him to get home from work.

Lio wants to stay, of course he does - every moment he spends in the company of Galo Thymos is addictive and Lio will savor it whenever he can - but the lives of his people are at stake here. Marlowe is unpredictable - he’d certainly learned that last night - so Lio has to assume the worst. 

It’s what he’s been taught since he was a child.

Assume the worst, prepare for it, because it can come at any time. It may be the only reason you survive to see another day. 

Reasonably, Lio suspects Marlowe just passed along news of Lio’s death and/or capture and is trying to take control of Mad Burnish. His generals probably don’t trust the guy - they’ve been Mad Burnish far longer than even either him or Marlowe - but unless they’re insightful enough to sense something is off, won’t question the words. Meis can usually read people well, but Marlowe has fooled all of them. For how long, Lio doesn’t know.

How long had he been planning this? How long had he felt so angry, so lost? How could none of them notice? 

Lio suspects it started when Marlowe’s closest confidant became ashes a few months ago, but Lio had tried to save them, he tries to save every one of them. 

Which is why he needs to go. 

This is his responsibility.

His phone sits next to the note; Galo must’ve taken it off of him when he was being treated. It’s got little battery left (it’s not like he keeps the charger on him), but he has enough to send Galo a quick text. 

[Lio 4:23 PM] Read your note. Thanks. 

He doesn’t commit to a _See you later_ or a _When are you coming home?_ because Lio himself is unsure if he’s going to remain that long. 

He resolves to at least get up. 

Deciding to get up and actually getting up are two very different things, and Lio finds his limbs are still stiff, cold, and sluggishly responsive. He also hasn’t tried to bring any fire back, but he figures this is as good a time as any. 

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Lio closes his eyes and focuses.

 _“Thank you for helping me out, you have saved me once again,”_ he says internally, grateful to the flames that have been with him all his life. “ _Can you burn again for me?”_

_“Always.”_

Lio reopens his eyes and there in his palm, teal and pink triangles burn. Relief washes over him, his flames are still here, they haven’t abandoned him. They’re softer, not as vibrant as what he’s used to, and they quickly fade, but they are there. Not even some super freezing ice drug dose can stop him.

Lio Fotia lives to fight another day. 

Finally, he rises from the pillowed paradise, and he stands - well, attempts to. Balance isn’t a thing he’s acquired back yet, it seems. The room spins, and once again, Lio actually shivers. 

He hates this, he shouldn’t shiver, he’s never shivered in his entire life.

Of course, his top is missing somewhere, and Lio can see the blues and purples on his torso. Upon closer inspection, it is once again ash laying just beneath his skin, but the realization is much less frightening this time. His flames have answered his call, and once they return to full strength, he’ll be back to normal too. 

Galo mentioned there was medication in the bathroom, and a hot shower sounds fucking therapeutic right now, so he trudges through the familiar hallway. Two bottles await him on the bathroom counter as well as some bandages. Lio foregoes the bandages, and he’s not sure how exactly medicine works with a Burnish, but he takes them anyway.

What he’s really here for is that scalding showerhead. The heat helped immensely last time, and now, Galo isn’t out in the living room waiting for him, so Lio takes his sweet time. 

The water scalds every inch of his body, and he stands there, letting it wash over him. As it does, he can hear the flames rejoicing along with him. By the end of it, Lio’s probably used all of Galo’s hot water for the day, but can’t find it in himself to care because he feels so much better. 

When he finally emerges, thawed and steaming, he snaps his fingers and in a matter of moments, he’s dry. He redresses, after searching for his shirt, jacket, boots, and gloves. They’re haphazardly scattered about the apartment, no regard for the fact they are the only clothes that he owns, _dammit, treat them nicely._

His jacket is scuffed from the tumbles he took last night, and Lio pouts at the result. Really, he should be more pissed off at the fact that he was betrayed and almost murdered, but he’s still upset, alright? 

By the time Lio goes into the kitchen, it’s past six; he really did sleep the whole day away. He does find some food in the fridge (pizza, of course, _what else could it be)_ and he devours it quickly and with fervor. Even reheated, it’s so good.

When that’s done, Lio stands in the tiny kitchen unsure of himself. He keeps glancing between the door and the couch, debating what he should do. 

He knows that he needs to get back to the Burnish, but he can’t bring himself to ignore Galo’s sincere request. It’s a push and pull of wanting to thank and converse with his savior and wanting to protect his people. 

Lio hasn’t forgotten this morning, either. Thinking about it makes his ears warm embarrassingly. He had honestly believed Galo was some sort of dream angel.

How pathetic. 

But after their conversation, where Lio’s hopes soared and he found someone who truly wouldn’t hate him or his people (well, maybe not _him_ specifically, but _still)_ for what they’ve done, things changed. The interaction makes Lio reevaluate just how powerful an ally Galo could be. Yeah, ally, that’s what he’s thinking about. 

Definitely not about comfortable he felt within those strong arms, that smile in the morning light, how his hand cupped his jawline so perfectly and - 

Nope, he’s not thinking about any of that.

 **At all.**

Lio cuts off that thinking that he was definitely _not_ doing to consider his plan of attack.

He needs to get out of the city easily and return to the settlement to tell them what happened. He trusts that they’ll believe his side of the story, that is, if he pushes Marlowe enough. He could just drop everything and leave right now, but inside of his body, Lio still feels frost coating his cells. 

There’s also the prospect of a showdown with Marlowe, if it comes to that. 

Even hindered, he could probably win that fight, but Lio hasn’t made it this far by pushing the stakes. 

He’s barely standing; he needs to be realistic. 

He can afford one night. First thing tomorrow morning, he’s out of here.

So he lays down on Galo’s couch, curled up under a blanket, and watches some dumb shows. A few in, he starts looking around his surroundings. He spots some photos on the TV stand, all involving some sort of firefighting.

In the corner, he sees a young Galo with a woman that Lio can only assume is his mother. 

He gingerly rises to look into it more when he hears a _click!_ and the door opens. 

Galo’s back. 

* * *

Leaving Lio is difficult for Galo, but who can blame him? The man was inches from death last night! Sure, Galo’s burning soul has since thawed him significantly, but it’ll still be awhile before Lio is completely better.

Galo looks down upon Lio’s soft, sleeping face and takes it in.

It’s creepy to watch someone sleep, right? Galo’s pretty sure that’s the case. But there’s something about seeing that subtle rise of his chest, his eyelashes framing his cheeks as he’s deep in slumber that’s just so captivating.

Everything about Lio Fotia is captivating, he thinks. 

At the same time, Galo does have a job where he has to save other people, and he’s at least saved this one for now. He still has no idea what the hell happened to Lio, why he was out there, who’s trying to kill him, Galo doesn’t understand any of it. All he knows is his friend was in trouble and he did his job. 

Galo brings his own hand up to Lio’s soft cheek, mirroring Lio’s action from earlier. Galo had felt so surprised yet comforted waking to the gentle gesture, but from Lio’s reaction, it seems like it was some drug-induced thing he hadn’t realized he was doing.

Realizing that crushed Galo a little bit, but not enough to break his spirit. He’s really just happy that Lio was just coherent enough to have a (brief) conversation with him.

The scars had seemed to surprise him, but Galo was more surprised by Lio’s reaction about the Burnish. It’s not often someone shares his ideals. 

Regardless, Galo knows he needs to get up or Ignis is gonna chew his ass out for it, so he reluctantly rises. Lio stirs at the movement, but quickly falls back into his slumber. Galo makes sure that he is especially tucked in (the man nearly froze to death, okay, he needs **all** the blankets) and scribbles a quick note. 

He makes sure to ask Lio not to leave before he gets back. Lio’s certainly warmed up, physically and emotionally, to him, but that doesn’t mean he won’t flee. Lio’s still guarded, skittish, and Galo can see it.

He’s had fleeting glimpses of the real Lio behind the mask (this morning being a prime example), but Lio’s still not completely there. Galo can just tell.

And maybe Galo’s not the best at reading people, but Lio… Lio makes sense to him in a way others don’t. He doesn’t know why, or maybe he does and he’s just ignoring it. 

He’s got an important job to do. 

He can sort out his feelings later. 

Showering quickly and dressing quicker, Galo sprints out the door with just enough time to make it to work all of five minutes late. Considering the morning he’s had, it’s acceptable. Remi sends him a look as he walks in, but doesn’t chide him for it. 

It’s a fairly easy day, thankfully, because Galo’s energy is all but sapped from Lio’s escapade. A simple fire alarm malfunction at a restaurant that they show up for and are quickly dismissed from, and a car accident little more than a bumper buster. 

Considering the day he’s had, Galo is grateful for it. He’s busy with taking inventory (a punishment for the aforementioned five minutes), but later in the day he gets a chance to check his phone and sees the text from Lio. It’s succinct, but at least Lio is awake. He responds but doesn’t hear anything back. It saddens him, but he writes it off as Lio falling back asleep or something.

Finally, at the end of his shift, he’s just about ready to head out when Lucia calls out to him. 

“Galo! Are ya coming?” 

“Huh?” he shouts back.

“Idiot, it’s Wednesday!” 

_Shit._

_It is._

Burning Rescue always goes out for “Beer Wednesday” which is little more than an excuse to hang out and have some happy hour drafts and fatty foods. He’s totally forgotten. 

“Uh, I can’t today,” he excuses lamely. This grabs the attention of every Burning Rescue member because Galo _never_ turns down a Beer Wednesday.

Lucia’s got that scheming look on her face and Aina just has her brows furrowed. 

“Why, got a hot date?” Lucia jokes.

Heat fills his face - and Galo’s pretty sure it’s not from his burning soul. “No, I, uh, just need to get home. Yeah.”

“Are you sure?” Lucia asks. 

“Yep,” he gulps. “That’s all.”

“You sure it’s not a date? With that Lio guy?”

“IT’S NOT!” _Ugh, stop asking your damn questions, Lucia._

“Galo, what size shoe do you wear?” she suddenly asks. Galo’s confused by the question, but after a brief pause, answers anyway. The other Burning Rescue members seem just as befuddled as him, though.

“10.”

“Okay, and when’s your birthday?” _What is this about?_

“August 4th.”

“Time for the bonus round!” she announces. “Rapid-fire!” Galo still doesn’t get where this is going, but damn, he’s not going to turn down a challenge like this.

“What's your favorite color?”

“Red.”

“Food?”

“Pizza, _duh_.”

“Holiday?”

“Halloween!”

“Why are you leaving early?”

“To see Lio.” 

Silence.

Then Lucia snaps her fingers. “Gotcha!” 

Galo doesn’t even fully comprehend what’s happened until the rest of the team’s eyes widen and they all start snickering. 

“Fuck,” he curses.

“Heh, nice one, Lucia,” Remi laughs, giving the girl a high five. 

“Listen!” he reasons. “It’s not what you think! Lio just needed uh, a place to sleep again and I wanted to help him out!” 

“Sure, sure,” Lucia waves him off lackadaisically. “Whatever you say.” 

“No, _really!_ It’s not like that!” Galo shouts, animatedly waving his arms. 

“You _had_ to have Lio in your bed?” Aina asks, disbelieving.

“I had to sleep with him to warm him up!” he answers.

_Shit, Galo, stop this!_

He quickly tries to fight the burning mess he’s made out of this conversation. Unfortunately, he’s much better at fighting actual fires. “But not _sleep with him_ sleep with him he was cold and-” 

The door slams shut as the rest of Burnish Rescue leave, leaving a dumbfounded Galo in their wake.

Damn, he really needs to be quicker on the draw next time, those rapid-fire questions really got to him. Lucia was so conniving, now they’re all gonna think that they’re dating!

Which they totally are not! And it’s not like Galo wants it to be that way! **No!**

But then again, Galo’s never exactly dated. He had a couple hookups as a dumb teenager, but a relationship is an entirely foreign concept to him. He’s not even sure what it necessarily entails. Well, he knows about the physical stuff, he’s done a bit and seen enough porn to put the rest together, but the other stuff is untested.

Dating, affections, communication. 

Love. 

So yeah, they’re not dating.

And Galo doesn't need to change that. 

The journey home is rapid and uneventful - a stark contrast to his rides yesterday. He parks his bike in its spot and climbs the stairs to his door, hoping to see Lio on the other side. If he’s not, Galo will certainly be saddened, but not completely devastated. Lio’s difficult to pinpoint, and Galo knows that he can only stay in one place for so long, but he really wants to open the door and see that soft silky hair and even softer eyes. 

Sometimes, prayers can be answered, because when he does open the door, he’s greeted by that very sight. Lio’s wrapped in a blanket over his shoulders, standing in front of the TV, a photo frame in his hands.

Pink eyes widen at his arrival, as if he hadn’t expected to see him, or maybe Lio’s just always on edge and easily startled. However, the sight still brings a smile to Galo’s face. He didn’t leave, he’s up and moving around, he’s _okay._

“Hey,” Lio greets quietly, unmoving from his position. 

“Hi, Lio.” 

There’s a brief moment where they’re both just standing and staring at the other, before Galo breaks the silence. 

“Are you feeling alright? Did you eat something?” 

“Yes to both,” Lio answers. 

“You have a good day?”

“Mostly slept. Took a shower, ate, been watching TV since.”

“That’s good. My day was pretty boring, too. No big inferno to tackle today.” 

Lio quirks an eyebrow. “Isn’t that a good thing for you?” 

Galo immediately backtracks, waving his hands in front of him. “Of course it is! I wouldn’t wish an inferno upon anybody! I don’t want anyone getting hurt!”

Lio slowly nods in understanding.

“But getting to use my Matoi and burning soul fires me up!” 

“I bet they do. Considering how much you talk about both of them.”

“Hey! I’m a very passionate person!” Galo defends. 

“Galo, I didn’t say that was a bad trait. I like that about you,” Lio replies with a small smile.

Galo can only watch as Lio’s eyes widen and he turns his back to Galo quickly, realizing what he’s said.

Whatever, Galo’ll take the compliment, but he’s not about to take one without giving one back.

That’s **not** how Galo Thymos rolls. 

“You know, Lio,” he starts, and Lio’s gaze returns to him slowly, over his shoulder. “I like how you never make me feel bad for who I am. People call me stupid, naive, obnoxious, but you never chide me for those things.” 

“You _are_ all of those things,” Lio quips back. 

“I know, but you don’t make me feel bad about it.” 

“Whatever.” He flips his hair back, and Galo can still see the wound on the nape of his neck. It certainly looks better, less angry red and healing up. 

Galo’s eyes trace down Lio’s form to see what is contained in his gloved hand and he recognizes the object. 

“Were you looking at that?” Galo asks in a significantly less enthusiastic tone.

Lio jumps at the question, seemingly forgetting the object himself, before lifting it again. 

“Sorry, I was curious, I’ll put it back,” he answers, head hanging low, ashamed at being caught in the act. 

“It’s fine,” Galo quickly reassures the other man. “I don’t mind, I was just… surprised is all.” Galo finally crosses the room to where Lio is standing, and looks down at the photo with him. 

It’s Galo, when he was a kid, next to his mom. He’s got an ice cream cone in hand, and they’re both smiling brightly at the park. Galo doesn’t remember the exact specifics of the day, which he still feels mighty guilty for. How was he supposed to know at age 8 that this would be all he’d have left? Back then, it was just one of the random photos they had lying around. 

But it was the only one that survived. 

“You look a lot like her,” Lio notes. “You’ve got her smile.” 

“Thanks.” 

There’s another moment of silence as the two eye the photo, taking in the details. Galo’s already memorized every part of the image, every blot of ink within the frame. From her eyes (darker blue than his, but just as full of life and fire), to her long, periwinkle hair, cascading down her back in waves, to her smile, wide and full of love, taking up her entire face. 

“I miss her a lot. She was the greatest mom in the world,” he says without meaning to. Melancholy takes ahold of him, as it always does when he thinks about his mom. What she’d think of him now, how proud she’d be, how absolutely crushing her hugs would be. 

Lio notices the shift in mood and understands without Galo having to explain.

“You don’t have to answer this, but what happened?” 

“Burnish.” 

Lio stiffens at the word, sucking in a breath. “I’m sorry.” 

“I was 10, it all happened so fast. The only reason I lived is because someone found me, carried me out, saved me. They never found out who did it, but I like to hope it was an accident, and whoever it was is happier now.” 

“Galo,” Lio nearly whimpers in disbelief. “You are too kind to be real.” 

He laughs sorrowfully. “Nah, I’m definitely real.” 

A pause, then Lio begins speaking. “I lost mine when I was 8. I loved her so much. I was so angry at the world for taking her away from me.” 

“I know the feeling.” 

“I never really had anyone after that,” Lio admits. “Bounced from place to place.” 

“I lived at an orphanage until I was almost 17. Then I just stayed on my own.”

Lio gives him an incredulous look. “They let you live by yourself at age 16? _You?”_

“Hey, I made it, didn’t I?” he answers with a cocky grin. He conveniently doesn’t mention the part where it was actually super fucking hard and lonely and there was that one week he ate nothing but Oreos, but _still._ He’s here now, that’s what matters, right?

“Somehow. Must be a miracle.” 

“You can’t extinguish my burning soul that easily!” 

Lio gives a heavy sigh, glancing down at the frame. Light dances and reflects off of the glass as he turns it over in his hand. 

“You told me this morning that you don’t blame the Burnish,” Lio says pensively. “Did you really mean that? Even after this?” 

Galo’s not expecting the question, but he answers it earnestly.

“I mean everything I say, Lio.”

The corners of Lio’s mouth twitch upward at the statement.

“I thought that’s what you would say.” 

Lio moves to sit back on the couch, placing the photo back to its location on the mantle. 

Galo follows suit, the two looking at the TV showing some sort of cooking show. 

Now they’re on this topic, so Galo continues. He’s not ashamed of it, no, and knows Lio won’t judge him for it. 

“After it all happened,” he starts. “I swore to become a rescuer just like my savior. He was the coolest guy, my hero. So I had to use the life he gave me to help others!” 

Quietly, Lio replies, “Well, you’ve done a good job of that.”

“Oh, thanks.” Galo reacts sheepishly to the compliment; he can feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. 

“You’ve saved me twice now.”

“Yeah, I have.” _And I would do it a thousand more times for you_. 

“Thanks.” 

“Do you have siblings?” Galo asks, changing the topic slightly. 

Lio shakes his head. “No, it’s only been me since then.”

“Same here.” 

_We’re not so different,_ Galo thinks to himself. 

“Look at us, a couple of orphans,” he chuckles almost dumbly. 

“That’s not something to celebrate, Galo,” Lio bites out, eyes downcast. “It’s a very lonely existence.” 

That last sentence stings, and Galo can feel the weight behind it. Lio’s been on his own since he was 8, and Galo doesn’t know how old he is now, but that’s at least a decade and a half or so. Even now, he still doesn’t have a real place to call home, travelling all the time, mostly alone in the wilderness, his only companions being his coworkers. 

“Well, not anymore,” Galo replies. “I’ve got my Burning Rescue team, and you’ve got your own team. I mean, assuming you guys are close.”

Lio closes his eyes. “We are,” he answers.

Galo continues. “And, I mean, we have each other, right?” 

Lio’s head sharply turns towards him, pink eyes wide and wondering. He opens his mouth as if to say something - an agreement or a rebuttal, Galo doesn’t know - but he thinks better of it and closes it. He turns his head back towards the screen, a small smile playing at his lips. 

“Sure.” 

* * *

Lio is still very much reeling from his interactions with Galo today. The man cannot seem to speak to Lio without hitting him very deeply and emotionally and Lio is just not ready to handle or deal with it all. 

After Galo gets some food and goes to take a shower, Lio reevaluates it all. 

Galo had not only been burned, scarred forever by his people, but his family _died._ He was orphaned, lost everything near and dear to him.

And yet, he still doesn’t hate them. Is sympathetic to them.

How can someone so hurt give them compassion?

It’s nearly unfathomable, honestly.

Galo is the brightest star in the pitch-black sky of hate that is Promepolis and it makes Lio’s heart sing.

How did he get so lucky so as to meeting this man, for him to save him twice? 

_(it’s not fate)_

Galo had looked over his wounds, which were healing up nicely. While Lio hears the shower blasting, he summons some fire, testing its strength.

The flames thank him, swirl around the room with precision and accuracy. However, there’s still a chill deep within him that he needs to chase out of there before he returns to take back what is rightfully his.

Damn that Marlowe, _damn it all_. 

Lio’s also noticed how Galo conveniently hasn’t asked him anything about the previous night, and he’s grateful for it. Galo’s a dumbass, but it seems that even he understands that Lio doesn’t want to talk about it.

What would he even say? How does he explain it at all?

That he set the fire next door, that he’s the leader of Mad Burnish, that one of his own betrayed and tried to freeze him?

Lies come easily to Lio, usually, but this is a hole he’s dug himself into that is deeper than he’s comfortable with. 

During Galo’s too short of a shower, he racks his brain trying to come up with some sort of explanation. He definitely should’ve done this during his few hours of time alone, but he was … distracted. Yes, that’s the reason. Still recovering.

It doesn't matter anyway, Galo’s trusting enough to believe whatever yarn he spins - at least he thinks as much. Despite his very obvious idiotic tendencies, Galo can be observant, almost insightful, when he tries. He’s also knowledgeable, Lio has been on the receiving end of his infodumps more than once. 

But either way, he’s come up with something. It’ll have to do. 

And no matter what happens, he’s out the door tomorrow morning. 

Galo exits the bathroom, towel wrapped low around his waist, normally spiky hair drooping with the weight of water. Lio follows the droplets as they land onto his shoulders and drip down his collarbone and sculpted chest.

He is truly, 100%, absolutely, _fucked._

**OKAY,** Gueira and Meis, you were right, he’s hot. And yes, maybe he’s noticed from the start, but it’s never been this conspicuous before. So close, so within his grasp, so on display for him and only him.

With this proximity, Lio can fully take in just how fucking hot he is. Corded muscles, broad shoulders, somehow a tiny cinched waist. He can even see the V of his hips that if he followed would lead him down towards-

Fingertips grip the edge of the couch for dear life because otherwise he might singe everything in this room and that wouldn’t be kind to the man that just saved his life. Lio nearly froze to death yesterday, but right now, he’s about ready to combust, to incinerate everything in his path, because _holy shit._

This firefighter says he can put out any fire, but he’s starting one in Lio right now. 

Thank god he still has this blanket on because he is halfway to hard now and leather pants leave little to the imagination.

Galo is so oblivious that he doesn’t see Lio nearly salivating at the sight and just walks to the bedroom and shuts the door. He emerges with still no shirt and just sweatpants on and it’s honestly not much better for poor Lio’s heart (or dick), so he just gulps and holds his spot on the couch. 

“Hey, Lio?” Galo calls out to him from the kitchen. 

“Y-yes?” he croaks, still very much dazed. 

“Just uh, what are your plans?” 

That’s something he can answer, so he goes back to what he’s rehearsed.

“I was hoping to stay one more night and then leave tomorrow morning. I need to get back to my people.” 

“That’s fine.”

“You sure?” 

“Lio, you’re always welcome here.”

_Fuck._

“Thank you,” Lio manages to grit out because this guy’s heart is too big for his goddamn brain and leaving an invitation open like that is too fucking tempting. 

“So, do you wanna talk about it?” Galo asks, fishing something out of the freezer. 

“Talk about what?” Lio asks coolly. He practiced for this, but that was before most of his brainpower went south, but he’s fighting to get it back. Lio hasn’t gotten to where he is now by letting sex distract him. 

“I dunno, why someone fucking injected you with frostbite next to a Burnish fire? Why you called me and not 911? Whafa hell’s goin’ on ‘ere?” Galo asks, spoon held in his mouth as he holds a tub of ice cream. 

_No beating around the bush, eh?_

“It’s complicated,” is what he tries first. He doesn’t expect it to land, and Galo doesn’t take the bait. 

“I’ve got time.” Galo assumes his position on the opposite end of the couch and begins eating the ice cream straight from the tub. 

Lio sighs. “I was making a delivery at the warehouse when Mad Burnish attacked. I managed to get out, but somehow, in the crossfire, I got hit with the shot.”

Galo gapes dumbly at him, spoonful of vanilla hovering in the air. 

“Mad Burnish set that fire? I thought they were all but finished!” 

“Doesn’t appear that way.” _They’re not finished yet. There’s still more they need to do._

“Wow, I’m glad you’re okay. They’re really dangerous!” _Only to those that deserve it._

“I’m just glad you took my call. If you hadn’t…” He doesn’t need to continue for them to know what he means. 

“Why did you call me? Not that I don’t love hearing your voice.” 

_Goddammit Galo, stop saying this shit_.

“911 was booked with all the fire calls. You’re a Burning Rescue hero, so I hoped you would know what to do.” 

Galo nods, accepting the answer. The lies are working, thank goodness. 

“So, do you think Mad Burnish are the ones who attacked you the first night?” 

This is a question that Lio did not prepare for, but he takes it easily and shrugs.

“It’s possible.” 

“Wow, why would they want to hurt you? You haven’t done anything to them! I mean, you haven’t, right?” 

“No, I don’t know what they want. But they’re clearly trying to find me still, so my demand from the beginning still stands.” 

“Yeah, alright. Are you sure we still shouldn’t tell someone? Mad Burnish is kind of a big deal.” 

“They already know, I’m guessing. I’d rather not stick my neck out anymore. For some reason, I’m a target, and I’d rather not draw any more attention to myself.”

“Yeah, I can see that. Still weird that they want you, though.” 

Lio shrugs. “As long as I’m alive, I don’t mind. I feel much better today, thank you. I should be good to go tomorrow morning.” 

“It’s what I do.” Galo replies. He holds out the spoon for Lio. “Do you want some?” 

Lio nearly has a visceral reaction to it. “I’ve had enough freezing for my lifetime.” 

Galo realizes his mistake and jerks it back. “AH I’M SO SORRY I DIDN’T THINK ABOUT THAT LIO I’M SORRY!” 

“Galo, Galo, calm down, it’s okay. Really.”

“I’M THE WORST YOU ALMOST FROZE TO DEATH AND I JUST OFFERED YOU ICE CREAM. HOW MUCH OF AN IDIOT CAN I BE?” 

“Galo, _stop,”_ Lio says in his commanding Mad Burnish voice. That certainly grabs his attention and stops the pouting. “It’s fine.” 

“Okay…” 

“I’m tired anyway, I should get to bed.” He stands, leather outfit crinkling with the movement (his dick has finally calmed down _thank god)_ and Galo must hear it, because he stands as well. 

“Do you wanna borrow some clothes?”

Lio’s used to sleeping in the one outfit that he owns, so he doesn’t care, really, but that’s not the reason he declines. He gestures between the two of them. 

“I don’t think you have anything that fits me.” 

“Just you wait!” Of course Galo takes it as a fucking challenge and Lio is left in the living room tapping his foot. He takes off his boots, gloves, and various other accessories while Galo rips apart his closet searching for something for him to wear.

Galo returns triumphantly with some sort of old t-shirt and some pajama shorts. 

“This shirt was too small for me and these pants have like, really long cords so tie them tight?”

“Alright.”

He goes into the bathroom to change. 

When Lio looks in the mirror, the sight is something to behold.

The old FDPP shirt hangs down to mid-thigh and the neckline is so stretched that it’s slipping off of one of his shoulders. The shorts are more like pants; they reach past his knees and even with the strings tied as best as he can, there’s a ton of excess cord.

He looks ridiculous. 

Lio emerges, his own clothes folded neatly in his arms. Galo’s putting the ice cream away and then notices him and halts. 

“Do not say anything,” he pouts. “I know I look stupid.” 

Galo just dumbly nods, mouth agape. 

“I’m going to sleep now.”

“Are you cold?” Galo blurts out. 

Lio blinks at him. “Yes, a little.” He’s so close to thawing, but there is a stubborn chill right at the injection site. He’s been calling his fire all day to come handle it, but even after all their work, it’s still there. 

“Doyouneedmetowarmyouup?”

It’s so quick and rushed that Lio barely even understands the proposition before he’s nodding his head enthusiastically and walking back to the bedroom door. 

For tonight, he’ll be greedy.

For one night. 

Then, he’ll go back to his people. 

But as he drifts off in the warm arms of Galo Thymos, Lio realizes just how fucked he truly is. He’s hard tales of what this is, understood it as a concept, but never thought it possible for himself. Never allowed such thoughts for himself, for being what he is. 

But now, even he can’t lie to himself about what this all means, what he feels right now. Lio wishes it weren’t true, wishes this wasn’t the case because it wasn’t supposed to be this way, it wasn’t supposed to turn out like this.

But he cannot deny what flutters in his chest, how he burns so hotly. 

He is in love with Galo Thymos. 

This can only end badly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that last line... I promise this story doesn't end badly!
> 
> Also some little fun facts:  
> 1\. My company does Beer Thursdays, that's where I got the idea from  
> 2\. My birthday is August 4th, yes I'm projecting _don't judge me_  
>  3\. Yes I shoved every pining trope possible into this chapter THIS IS MY REALM I GET TO DO WHAT I WANT
> 
> I'm hoping to have the next chapter up Saturday, but it might be a bit after that. I go back into work Friday and we're so swamped it's sounding like I might have to work all day Saturday too ugh 
> 
> On a better note, thank you for all your support!!! I didn't start 2019 thinking I'd end it deep into a fic I wrote myself, but thanks to all your support and to the amazingness that is Promare, that's where we are.  
> I hope you have a wonderful new year and I love you all so much💖💕😊


	10. What is Rightfully Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to make his entrance.
> 
> Lio debates whether he should try to wait for them to split up, to try and take on the traitor one-on-one, but moments are fleeting and this might be his only chance.   
> Armor and all, Lio strolls with all the confidence and intimidation of the Mad Burnish leader. He creates his sword, twirling it around him and pointing it in the direction of the voices. 
> 
> “Marlowe!” he shouts. “I’m here!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned into such a beast and was really a struggle for me to get right. Fights are hard, man.  
> I hope I did the showdown justice!!!
> 
> I came up with this idea because we never got to see a real Burnish vs. Burnish battle in Promare and I wanted to play around with what that would look like! 
> 
> This chapter also marks the end of the Arc I! There will be 3 arcs in total :)

Lio wakes just before dawn with Galo’s arms still wrapped around him. It’s so warm, so nice, and the chill within him has finally been chased out. Unfortunately, that also makes his returned fire ache to be set free.

Galo’s still out, snoring softly, and Lio doesn’t want to disturb him. Yes, it’s early, but he made a promise to protect his people, and he never goes back on a promise. He needs to go. 

He slinks out of the grasp easily enough, and Galo barely stirs, that heavy sleeper. Lio takes in the sight through the predawn light coming faintly into the room; he looks so peaceful, so beautiful, so perfect. 

Part of Lio wants to just jump right back in there. Forget everything else, _this_ is where he feels the most safe, the most comfortable, the most _real._

But Lio gave up indulgences for himself a long time ago, for the sake of Mad Burnish – for the sake of all the Burnish. This shouldn’t be a special case by any means, just buck and do what needs to be done so the Burnish can survive. 

Except this time, it _is._

After his revelation last night, Lio realizes that he’s truly never let anyone get this close before. 

**Love.**

A pitiful thing that only gets in the way of his goals. Something he never allowed himself to even consider. Something that doesn’t get to happen for people like him.

The most he gets are the occasional distractions provided by joining Meis and Gueira, and even then, it’s more just for release than anything else. He cares for them, of course he does, Lio loves them like the family he doesn’t have anymore, but the feeling in his chest when Galo’s around is something entirely different. 

He can’t deny it anymore.

Galo doesn’t know a thing about who and what Lio truly is. He doesn’t know much of Lio’s past or even most of his present. This is so dangerous.

Can he even keep this charade up anymore now that Lio burns in the man’s presence? Is this even worth it?

Should he even come back here again? Pursue any of this? He _is_ always welcome, that’s what Galo said. 

There’s too much evil in this fucked up world. Hell, Lio needs to leave and go fight some of it right now. He’d already be gone by now if he could just force his legs to _move_ , but they stubbornly stay stuck in place as he gazes at Galo’s snoozing form.

There’s too much hate and suffering and death in this world and Lio’s seen the worst of it all. 

Maybe Gueira’s right.

Maybe, in spite of that, or just _to_ spite that, he can have this.

Mad Burnish fights enough battles everyday just to survive; perhaps it’s time to let this one end. This battle that’s been raging inside of him ever since he woke up in this obnoxiously decorated room and met the even more obnoxiously lovable Galo Thymos – it’s time for it to conclude. 

Lio knows what he wants and knows he can’t have it - but that’s nothing new. Want is something very rarely gratified to the Burnish – but he’s sick of fighting. 

Lio’s sick of fighting, always fighting, so he concedes this fight against himself.

He’s not exactly sure what this decision even means. Where do they go from here?

All he knows is he’s decided to keep talking to Galo, to keep visiting, keep immersing himself in this warmth. 

At least until his inevitable capture. 

After that, he can’t set foot in this city ever again, so he might as well enjoy what time he has left.

He doubts Galo feels a similar way, because Lio’s realistic. How could anyone love someone as broken as him? Even if Galo doesn’t know all of his baggage, he still doesn’t think Galo has feelings for him. He’s too kind, his heart is too big, he probably treats all his friends this way.

But, Lio can at least indulge this friendship and keep the rest to himself. He’s good at hiding his emotions, what’s one more? 

It’s going to end tragically, terribly, and they’ll both be hurting, but Lio can at least have a slice of happiness.

He’ll try. 

It might be all he ever gets. 

But right now, he needs his Mad Burnish determination. After changing out of Galo’s clothes (Lio tries not to think about the repercussions of that sentence) and back into his own, he stands in the bedroom doorway, gazing at Galo’s still sleeping form. 

This time, though, he knows he’ll see him again. He’s decided as much. 

Cautiously tiptoeing to Galo’s side of the bed, Lio smiles and his heart swells with that feeling that has a name now. 

He leans forward, barely hovering over Galo’s sleeping face. 

“See you later, Galo,” he murmurs. 

Lips ghost, barely a touch, onto Galo’s forehead, and then Lio takes his departure. 

* * *

As soon as he’s on his own, the Mad Burnish persona returns and Lio takes stock of what he needs to do. Assuming that Marlowe went back to the Burnish settlement, Lio’s still got a few hours of travel through the wastelands ahead of him.

He’s pretty sure that was the man’s destination, but he doesn’t have confirmation. Mad Burnish does have a few other stopover safehouses, but Lio’s relying on his gut feeling that they went back to the settlement.

From what he understood from the megalomaniacal rant, Marlowe wants to rally the Burnish to attack the city directly. Marlowe’s certainly impatient, so Lio just hopes he can make it back before the man begins his assault. 

The Burnish are powerful; Lio knows this. The Burnish are free, should be free, but attacking the others and subjugating them isn’t the answer.

Marlowe’s blinded by rage, and if he’s being honest, Lio can almost begin to see the logic of his plan. To someone desperate for the running and hiding to end, it’s not a leap of logic to use their strength and take the city back.

Even if that is the idea, Lio’s certainly not the enemy the other Burnish should be attacking. He’s been trying to bring down Kray for years - first on his own, and then when he took over as Mad Burnish leader. He knows what needs to be done.

Never mind the fact that he’s their strongest fighter, how would they retake Promepolis without Lio on their side? Marlowe was blinded by rage, not thinking things all the way through.

Removal is the best option. Lio’s thought long and hard about this, and now the plans are finally in place.

They can get away, become their own people, and live in peace. It’s easier, safer, and despite what Marlowe thinks, there are innocent souls in the city. 

One very important one. 

So it’s not worth it. 

Lio needs to get out of the city as inconspicuous as possible, and thankfully, most of the city is still asleep. It’s before 6, he can work with this. Stealing a car isn’t hard, and Lio’s on his way through the quiet streets quickly.

He debates swinging by the site of the attack just to make sure there’s nothing there that he missed. He knows that he needs to get back to the Burnish, of course he fucking knows, but he takes the quick detour anyway. 

The former warehouse is little more than scorched rubble, that was successful at least. Passing by the debris and to the place next door, Lio parks. He walks into the construction site and spies the trailer where it all went down. The twisted metal curls around the end that was blown open, but nothing in particular catches his eye.

He wanders a bit more and finds where his almost-final-stand happened. The area where his existence nearly ended is still dusty, it’s quite desolate. Not a place where he’d want to end up at.

If Lio goes out, he’s going out to protect others. He decided this long ago. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Lio spots what he was looking for - the discarded syringe. He picks it up, and the voices in his head tell him to burn it. He himself really wants to melt the cursed object in his hands, too.

It’s evil. One little drop could kill any other Burnish. But not him.

It probably could kill any person, honestly. Humans don’t react well to being frozen from the inside out, he guesses. 

But instead, he wraps the object in a discarded cloth and sticks in his jacket pocket.

He doesn’t know what he’ll use it for. Evidence? To make a point? He doesn’t know. Lio just thinks it could be useful.

Then, in a flash, he’s back on the way. 

Time to take back what is rightfully his.

* * *

He ditches the car just outside of town, taking his bike from then on. It’s faster and it’s much easier to maneuver something you created especially for yourself. 

He screams across the barren landscape hoping and praying that he’s made the right call. 

Praying that no one else is dead. 

That they’re all right where he left them. 

Daren.

Sivya.

Gueira.

Meis. 

Everyone. 

When he does finally reach the settlement, it's late morning. The clear bright blue sky is far too cheerful for what Lio knows is coming. He stops his motorcycle, unsummoning it, and looks up at the forgotten highway. 

It’s quiet, tranquil today. A vast dichotomy to the rage inside of Lio’s soul.

Flames swirl, snake around him as if to say, _“We are ready to fight, let us be free, let us help you.”_

He’s not sure if anyone is there, as the whole setting seems eerily silent. Lio debates what to do.

He could go up and see everyone, but he doesn’t put it past Marlowe to start something up there, and they’ve worked too hard to let that all be destroyed due to infighting. 

He needs a way to lure them out. Get the man he’s searching for to leave the settlement and come out to the wastelands where they can settle this score.

He has an idea - he’s not sure it’ll work - but damned if he won’t try. 

“Alright,” he says both to himself and his fire. “Let’s go.”

Flames screech and roar as Lio very conspicuously smashes a nearby rocky structure a good distance away from their home, but still in view. He himself ducks behind another rock, and waits.

A few moments pass, and he hears voices start shouting. His distraction has worked.

As much as he wants to let the fire rage and scorch this whole plain, he needs to wait until they’re further away.

Patience is something Lio has in spades - when your body is eternal, waiting is far less of an issue - but right now it pains him to stay still. His hands are trembling in anticipation or anxiety. Probably both.

At the very least, the voices mean that they haven’t left yet. Lio’s made it. When they start to die down, he asks some of the flames to go smash another rock, and they do.

That, finally, puts them all on alert and he can see wisps of colored fire above him. They’re coming to investigate. 

Straining his ears to recognize the voices, relief fills him when he hears his two generals discussing. But then, he also hears the gruff voice of the traitor.

Time to make his entrance.

Lio debates whether he should try to wait for them to split up, to try and take on the traitor one-on-one, but moments are fleeting and this might be his only chance. 

Armor and all, Lio strolls with all the confidence and intimidation of the Mad Burnish leader. He creates his sword, twirling it around him and pointing it in the direction of the voices. 

“Marlowe!” he shouts. “I’m here!” 

The trio see him and Lio notices two immediate faces of relief and one of disbelief. 

“Boss?”

“Is that?”

They begin running towards Lio, and he realizes the problem. 

“Meis! Gueira! Get away!” he urges them, but it’s too late - Marlowe’s noticed the opening, too. The traitor quickly spins around and grabs Gueira. 

“Hey what the fuck man!” he shouts before Marlowe’s seething voice comes through to all of them, vibrating as his fire swirls up making his own Mad Burnish persona.

“What a surprise.”

Gueira is confused and squirming, but freezes when he sees the look in Marlowe’s eyes and the sun reflecting off something in his black fingers. 

It’s just as Lio feared - he took some of the stash with him as a backup. 

Meis notices the scene and starts to send flames that way but is quickly stopped by the booming voice. 

“I wouldn’t.” 

“Bastard,” Lio curses. “Really? A hostage? And here I thought we could settle this like men.”

There’s still too much distance between Lio and the others, not enough for him to send an attack without putting the other two in danger.

This is a full standoff.

“Hey what the fuck is going on?” Gueira asks again, bewildered and squirming. “Lemme go!” 

“Babe, _stop,”_ Meis advises, full of conviction. He’s very observant and it seems he now understands what’s at stake here. 

“What? Why?” 

“Oh, see? He gets it,” Marlowe comments, looking at the long-haired Burnish. 

“But I don’t!” Gueira shouts, orange and red fire coming up around his form as he still struggles to get out of the hold. 

“Why don’t you just drop all this? We don’t have to do this, you know,” Lio urges. “You won’t win.” 

That grabs his attention. Marlowe never backs down from a challenge. Lio remembers how pissed off Marlowe was when he was mouthing off. He hopes that if he pries enough, he can attract all of the aggression, and his generals won’t need to be a part of this. 

Because he can survive a shot - they can’t. He’s probably the only one that can. 

“Can someone explain PLEASE?” Gueira pleads, clawing at the armor that surrounds him.

Might as well start now. 

“Whatever he’s” - Lio points his blade directly at the offender - “told you, it’s a lie.”

“Well, he said you were dead, so I got that at least.” 

“Did he also say how he was the one that tried to kill me?” 

Gueira’s eyes bulge with the announcement. “WHAT?”

“It was you. It’s always been you,” Meis realizes, understanding it all. “Why?” 

“He’s too impatient. Isn’t that a stupid reason?” Lio answers, annoyed. _Come on, take the bait._

“Shut up!” Marlowe growls. 

“I mean, am I wrong? That’s what it sounded like to me.”

“I still don’t get it!!!” Gueira shouts again. He’s stopped his struggle now, staying limp in the hold. Meis is a bit away, holding a defensive stance, unmoving from the position. 

“He wants to _‘take over’_ Promepolis. Says we shouldn’t bow, that we should rule. How childish,” Lio adds, shaking his head, disappointed. “Oh, and there was also the part where he didn’t like how I was running things so he injected me with a drug that froze me from the inside out so that he could lead Mad Burnish.” 

“WHAT!?” 

Meis sucks in a sharp breath, blue fire swirling around his form, but remaining stationary. 

“Come on, Marlowe, aren’t I telling the truth here?” Lio baits.

“Certainly not as eloquently as I would’ve liked, but yes. And you were supposed to STAY FROZEN!” 

“Sorry to disappoint. Guess I burned too brightly for your shitty plan.” Lio smirks through his visor. 

“How did you manage to do it? Even if you lived, there’s no way you could’ve escaped.” 

“Oh, but I _did_ just tell you, Marlowe. I burned too brightly.” He accentuates the fact with a dramatic flaming flourish to the sky. 

“But you still should’ve been found! How could-” Marlowe stops his criminal speech when a realization comes to him. “Oh, I get it. You had your boyfriend come save you again.” 

“What do you even know about that? Don’t bring him into this,” Lio growls. He doesn’t even challenge the boyfriend title, because how _dare_ he bring Galo into this. Lio’s downright seething. 

“Oh, I hit the nail on the head, didn’t I?” Marlowe laughs.

Lio just stokes his anger and flames, glaring at the man. 

“Why don’t we stop this banter and just get down to it?” 

“Oh, can’t take what you dish out?”

That cuts Lio deep, he’s itching to just combust and set it all ablaze, but Gueira is still stuck in the other Burnish’s clutches and he can’t risk it. Instead, he fires back with one of his own.

“Can’t accept my challenge? Too much of a coward? Have to grab a hostage? Pathetic,” Lio snaps. He looks over to Meis, who is still in a readied stance.

One more, he just needs one more match to light the powder keg and then it can begin. Meis seems to be waiting for that moment - he’s a smart one - and Lio has faith that his general will grab his lover and get out of there before things get really heated. 

“The only coward here is you! For letting that Kray walk over us! How many more need to die before you all realize that?” An exasperated tone edges into his voice, and Lio knows that he’s close. 

“I assure you; your plan will lead to countless more deaths.” Lio knows, he’s been at this far longer. “And I don’t want any more,” he adds, referencing the currently held aloft syringe. 

“Who are you to decide?”

_“Who are you?”_ Lio cuts back. “You’re doing the same thing.”

“I’m the one that’s going to free the Burnish.”

“No, you’re the one that’s going to doom them all. Not unlike…”

Meis’s eye widens and Lio knows this is the match that will set it all off; he just hopes the other Burnish is ready.

**“Kray himself.”**

Marlowe roars and a massive armored arm comes swinging down, but Meis has found the opening, and the arm is caught by a rope of blue flame - the Texan special. 

Lio himself finally closes the distance and sends a spiral of teal and pink at Marlowe’s chest, staggering him. 

Gueira unceremoniously drops to the ground in a mess of red and orange fire and limbs. Meis sends another rope of blue towards the flailing form of Gueira, which he accepts and uses to right himself. 

It all happens so fast that Marlowe himself is left momentarily stunned before Lio is right up in his face and hits him square in the chest with a fist. The red and blue pair behind him follow up with solid crosses of their own, pinballing the larger man. 

But Lio needs them out of here, safe, and he urges as much.

“Get back, I’ve got this!” 

“But, Boss!” Gueira whines. Their loyalty is endearing, but here it would be just stupid. 

“Listen to me!” Lio reiterates.

Meis seems to get the hint and yanks Gueira along. They head back towards where the rest of the Burnish reside, going to protect the others. That’s what he wanted. Lio’s grateful. 

Lio circles the other armored Burnish like a cat ready to pounce. This is a very different fighting style than Lio is used to. He’s used to going against Freeze Force, machines, not one of his own.

Normal tactics won’t be as effective here, but this both helps and hinders Lio. He can go all in and know the man’s life won’t be forfeit, but his attacks will also have a significantly decreased effect.

Adaptability is one of Lio’s strong suits - he can do this.

Marlowe’s Burnish armor is thick and substantial, so an attack like that doesn’t really do any damage, but it was enough for the escape.

Now it’s time for the actual fight.

Lio wishes it hadn’t come to blows like this, but he does what he needs to do so that the Burnish can survive. If that means having to face off against one of his own, he’ll do it, even if it pains him.

This was once his ally, and now he’s attempted murder on Lio twice. Lio knows he only needs to incapacitate the other Burnish - he’s already said there’s been too much death already. He meant that. But Marlowe, after two unsuccessful assassination attempts, won’t be holding anything back. 

Lio will win. 

He has to. 

“Seems it’s just us now. It’s me you’re pissed at, right? Then come at me, Marlowe. Let’s settle this.” 

“Gladly.”

Twin streams of fire appear, clashing in the center space between the two Mad Burnish. Teals, yellows, pinks, a myriad of colors of flame crash and slam into one another. It’s a chaotic rainbow pit of fire, but Lio’s not worried.

He has minute control over his, and he forms the familiar scorching dragons. They growl and snap to go after the opposing yellow streams of fire. Right now, that’s all they’re doing, but Lio’s pretty sure that this clash of fire isn’t going to lean one way or another. Even if one side prevails, the other won’t be affected much.

This is more of a strength battle than an actual fight. A dick-measuring contest. They’re both trying to show off to the other, the opening act for the real show to come.

It’s colorful, blazing hot, and it’s only a mild inconvenience for someone as powerful as Lio Fotia. He’s just toying with Marlowe, honestly. Which he makes very known, keeping his air of smug invincibility as Marlowe is shoving all he can into the flaming attacks. 

He yawns.

“Come on, I thought you actually were pissed at me, is this all you’ve got? Child’s play.” 

Marlowe explodes. Well, all his flames and armor do.

Now, we’re talking. He’s so easy to lead on.

“That’s more like it.” 

Marlowe’s hulking form closes their distance. Forget the colorful, fiery battlefield, this is face-to-fucking-face now.

Lio takes his sword back out, ready to do some good old-fashioned dueling. Marlowe usually is a fighter with grenades and bombs, but gets the message and creates a spear of his own.

Let the true test of power begin. 

Their weapons clash, sparks and triangles flying around them both like fireworks. Lio springs back, then just as quickly, goes back for another swing. Marlowe blocks it, but barely, and his spear is pressed up against his armored form. They tussle, a full dancing duel with neither landing a clean hit on the other.

When Lio’s focus is broken slightly as he sees the forgotten highway where his people are far too close for comfort, he knows he needs to do something to shield them. Lio takes the opportunity to take some more of the nearby flames and drag them around behind the two of them. He calls to the fire to rise, enclose them all. 

Suddenly, flames reach the sky in a circle around the two fighting Burnish, forming essentially a ring. Lio makes sure to solidify it up, up until they’re both enclosed in a full, solid fighting ring towering towards the sky.

“There. Now, it’s just us, and neither of us can leave,” he pants with the exertion. Creating such a structure is no small task, even for someone as powerful as him. But Lio knew he needed to, to minimize the damage and to prevent escape. 

He’s probably worrying Meis and Gueira even more desperately, hiding their fight within a wall of fire, away from view, but he did what he had to do. 

Lio can’t see much of Marlowe’s face behind the visor, but he thinks he spots a bit of fear behind his eyes. Like an animal cornered by a larger predator, Marlowe backs up towards the wall. But also like a cornered animal, he uses all of his power and will to attack back.

Lio watches as one, two, three balls of yellow flame are hurled his way, all of which he bats out of the air easily with his blade. 

Then, they explode. 

In Lio’s attempt to shield everyone else from the damage, he’s made a vortex, a hellhole of bombs. Keeping his forcefield up is more important than keeping his form safe, and so Lio takes the brunt of each of the grenades. 

Hindsight is 20/20, and Lio’s now realizing that locking himself in an enclosed space with an enemy whose specialty is making gigantic fucking explosions was not the best plan he’s ever had. 

The concussive blasts rattle him inside the armor, bits of it crack and crumble and spew outwards towards the polyhedral walls. 

The walls themselves bend with the pressure, but due to Lio’s focus, don’t snap. But he needs to quickly regroup, before another attack hits him.

The enclosed space also means that all of the fire, smoke, and such are contained, and it’s all disorienting and difficult to see. However, he doesn't have to be the one to see to know where Marlowe is - he asks the fire burning around him to seek out his enemy.

They snake around, searching, stalking their prey, while Lio closes his eyes and listens for a response. Whispers and words fill his thoughts as he waits for the location. 

_“We’ve found him,”_ they seem to convey. It’s almost a picture in his mind, and Lio wastes no time moving his battle-damaged armored form to the spot.

Sure enough, the other Burnish is kneeling amongst the roaring flames, camouflage. He’s trying to break through Lio’s solid wall, probably not to escape but to regroup before another assault, and Lio won’t let him. He sends a ball of fire at the weakness, and it melts into the wall and heals the structure. 

“We’re not done yet,” Lio says, reverberating behind the mask. Another attack is already warming up in his armored fingertips.

“No, we’re not,” Marlowe replies, and then the ground falls out from under him - literally. 

Mines. 

He should’ve known. 

A swirl of flame forms into a whip and Lio launches it up out of whatever pit he is sliding into. It catches on something, thankfully, and he slides to a stop along the wall of the hole. Fire can be a great way to speed up, so he focuses all of it onto his feet and jets up along the surface, somewhere between a run and a climb, until he’s topside again.

That was clever, Lio needs to keep his guard up better. He’s letting the thrum of battle take ahold of him again, and though burning this much is usually a great, exhilarating feeling, when his life and the lives of others are at stake, he cannot afford to let himself get lost in the high. 

He’s going to be more careful, now. Marlowe is more tricksy than he anticipated. In a fucked-up way, he’s kind of proud, because at one point this was his subordinate, his ally. He’s been trained well. 

But they’re no longer allies.

The walls of flame are still standing as far as Lio can tell, save for one small chunk missing. He’s pretty sure it won’t last for much longer. Keeping the object apparated is sapping a lot of his energy, and he’s beginning to notice his flames losing their white-hot intensity.

Maybe he still isn’t completely recovered, but he can’t think about that now. He needs to wrap this up quickly, before he overexerts himself.

Concentrating all of his power into his armored legs, Lio leaps towards the opening that he knows harbors the enemy. He lands with a flourish, perfectly balanced on the points he’s created. He plants the knifelike feet in the ground, blocking the exit. 

“Going somewhere?”

“Damn, why can’t you ever just stop?” Marlowe complains. “I don’t understand, where does it all come from? How can you have this much of a connection with them?” Marlowe gestures to the pink and blue snaking around his form. 

“Do you not know?” Lio pauses.

"Know what?"

“I was born this way.” 

Meis and Gueira are the only others he's told since joining Mad Burnish. Lio learned from a young age that flaunting the information makes him a dangerous target for several reasons, so he’s kept it quiet since then. Need to know basis.

“That’s- that’s possible?”

“Apparently. I’ve yet to find anyone else like me, but yes, I’ve been Burnish since birth. That’s why your shitty little cocktail didn’t work on me.” 

Beneath the mask, Lio can see Marlowe’s face fall. 

“So you can keep this up if you want, but the fire and I are one and we always have been. You cannot sever our connection. I will keep burning. Burning bright for all of the Burnish.”

One of the snakes of fire comes up and snaps at Marlow’s form, causing him to stumble forward onto his armored knees. Lio aims his sword at the other’s throat and slashes. 

The armor crashes to the ground, leaving only the real Marlowe kneeling on the ground, towering inferno around him. 

“What? You gonna kill me?” Marlowe challenges. 

“Isn’t that the whole reason we are here? Burnish aren’t killers.”

The sword evaporates in his hand, but Lio still takes a mighty swing with his fist at Marlowe’s face. He’s still very much pissed off; it makes him feel a little better.

Marlowe’s golden eyes glare up at him defiantly, a perfect mirror of their confrontation just days before, but this time Lio has the upper hand. 

This is much better.

He takes out the syringe that caused all of this, his face full of disdain. 

“This shouldn’t exist, an evil like this. It could end you right now, you know.” Lio leans in, and promptly chucks the item on the ground. “But I won’t use it.” 

They glare at each other, unmoving, unflinching, waiting for the other to make a move when- 

“Boss!” 

“Shit,” Lio curses under his breath. The walls melting means that they’ve rejoined the fight despite Lio’s urging for them to leave.

He tells them again and again that he’s not worth their sacrifices. They just don’t listen. 

His attention being pulled away for that brief moment (because he worries about everyone’s safety, _dammit)_ is all the time that asshole Marlowe needs to make his move.

He rolls away, picks up the syringe, and jams into the space where Lio’s armor has cracked away.

Time halts.

It’s maybe a few seconds, as Lio stills, awaiting the incoming pain that… doesn’t come. 

Marlowe’s not the only one with schemes. 

Lio chuckles, fire climbing up his form until he’s completely engulfed. He must look like something straight out of hell, laughing as flames completely consume him. 

Marlowe sits stunned; his last resort expended. 

“B-but how?” he stammers, utterly befuddled.

Lio crouches down, armor shucked in a quick motion, but flames still roaring. He fishes the actual filled needle out of his leather jacket. 

“Switcheroo.” 

Lio commands his fire to wrap and encircle the man until he’s all but completely bound. Marlowe struggles briefly, but he can’t bring his own yellow and white flames to combat what Lio has wrought. 

“Nice try, though,” he chuckles. 

“Boss!” 

“Boss!” 

Hid generals finally arrive, clad in their own armor and towing something else along, but see that it’s handled and quickly drop their forms. 

“Are you alright Boss? It’s really you right?” Gueira asks, lip wobbling. 

“Yes,” Lio nods. “I made it. No thanks to this asshole.” He finishes the statement with a boot kick. It does little to make his rage dissipate.

“Boss, we though that-”

“He said that-” 

Lio holds up a hand, silencing the two. “Save the waterworks for later, we need to decide what to do with him.”

It’s at this moment that Lio notices the person his generals brought with them. He eyes them up, and with a start, realizes it was the accomplice in the alley from the first night. The graying hair, the face, it’s undeniable.

“Who is this?” he asks the pair, just so he knows what they know.

“Marlowe took him as a ‘prisoner’ from the job, but now I get it,” Meis explains, shoving the man down next to his partner in crime. “They were working together.”

“You’re correct, Meis,” Lio affirms. “This is the man I saw in the alley outside of Galo’s flat.”

Lio extends his flames to encircle the newly arrived man in chains to match his partner.

“Now, we do need to decide what to do with them,” Lio reiterates, getting them back on track.

“For what you did, we should kill you right now,” Gueira growls. 

“Down, babe.” Meis places a hand on the bristling shoulder of Gueira. “Burnish aren’t killers, especially to our own.” 

“Meis is right.”

“Well then, what do we do?” Gueira yells.

Lio ponders the question, but this is uncharted territory even for him. They look to him for answers, but here, he doesn’t know what the correct answer is.

There might not even be one.

Locking them both up is one option, but then that doesn’t make Mad Burnish any better than the jailers in Promepolis proper.

Letting them go is another, but Lio cannot afford to let his people be at risk should either return.

What else? They could take them somewhere far away? That’s too much of a waste of time.

Take them to the city? That’s the cruelest option yet. 

Lio’s so deep in thought he doesn't notice the small movements of one of the bound men at his feet until it’s too late. 

“Boss!” Meis shouts and he turns to look at Marlowe just as the accomplice grabs the actual syringe (the real one this time) and jams it right into Marlowe’s bicep.

“You said it was foolproof!” the man cries out. “Now look!” He turns to the Mad Burnish trio. “I’ve removed the traitor, so you’ll let me go, right?” 

Marlowe looks in shock at the needle still embedded in his skin and in a rage, completely immolates the man.

It happens so quickly, so shockingly, that the man’s a burnt corpse before any of Mad Burnish can react.

He’s gone, nothing they can do for him now, but Marlowe’s still alive – for now. He’s fading fast.

“Marlowe!” Lio cries out, falling to his knees and removing the restraints he’d created. 

Frost is crawling, inching up over his skin rapidly. 

“I made mistakes, and I don’t want to live with them,” the former ally says. “Don’t try to fight this, I’m done.”

“Stop!” Lio shouts back.

“This is better than any capture. We Burnish are free.”

Lio can only watch in horror as ice fractals up higher and higher up the man’s skin. He frantically, desperately summons fire to burn it away, but it’s too strong, even for him. Marlowe is fading, Lio knows just how powerful the drug is, so he does what he always has to do when it comes down to this: try to save everyone. 

Fire curls up his throat, behind his nose, as he breathes the flames into mouth of the man who betrayed him.

Part of him wants to let this serendipitous result happen, how dare he expend effort saving the man who so desperately wanted him dead?

But Lio Fotia tries to save everyone.

That’s what the Mad Burnish leader does. 

Fire pours out of him, triangles aligning in the chest of the man. Lio sits back once he’s done all he can, and waits. 

There's an internal battle of temperature equilibrium: Lio’s fire against the drug’s ice. Lio can only watch and hope he emerges victorious, even for the man that wants him dead. 

Every time, he fights, tries, sacrifices parts of himself just so that others may live, but Lio knows the odds. It’s a losing game. 

Within moments, Lio watches the man’s chest still and he knows what’s coming. The dusty wind whips up over the deserted plain and as it does, it takes Marlowe with it. 

Ashes to ashes. 

We burn too bright. 

It is our fate. 

Lio grabs a handful before it’s all gone, because that’s his rule - even if they are nothing but dust and ash to remain, then if nothing else, he will keep and remember them, because someone has to. 

Gueira and Meis stay silent. 

They mourn. 

They mourn this misguided soul who, though using the wrong means, wanted the same things that they fight for every day. 

Lio’s tired of seeing this happen. 

Again and again. 

He clenches his fist holding the ashes tightly, so tightly, because if he doesn’t, they all might slip through his fingers and spill onto the earth below. 

It trembles slightly, and his generals notice. 

It’s not the first time this has happened, but this one cuts deep, to his very flamed core. Every person that he’s lost hurts Lio, but this one especially hurts because Marlowe thought that death would be better than whatever punishment he could dish out. 

Lio’s not that cruel. 

Right? 

The Burnish was misguided, he didn’t understand the entire gameboard, and was blinded by his rage. In the end, he put his faith in someone unreliable, and they both paid the ultimate price for it. Two piles of ash in the wastelands.

Grief wrecks him - it always does - another one he couldn’t save. 

Meis and Gueira stand beside him as the all fall into an embrace. Tears slip down his face, evaporating before they reach his chin. Little sizzles and heavy breathing are the only sounds in the lonely desert, as the three of them mourn. 

It’s days like this he debates giving it all up - the title, the fight, all of it. But there are people waiting for him back at the settlement and even more behind bars.

His battle has not yet ended. Casualties are nothing new in the fight for Burnish freedom, as much as he wishes that it wasn’t commonplace.

They’re so close. 

So. Close. 

Lio stands (when did he collapse?) and settles his hammering chest with one more steady breath. 

“Boss,” Meis whispers, a hand still wrapped around his shoulder. “What do we say?” 

“Are we gonna tell 'em?” Gueira mumbles, head still facing towards the missing remains of what used to be their friend. 

Lio swallows thickly. “No.” 

“Then what do we say?” Meis asks again. 

Coming up with lies is what he does best these days, it seems.

“We’ll say I was briefly captured and escaped. Marlowe thought he saw me die, but he was mistaken. He went to come rescue me and help me escape and was killed in the process, along with the prisoner.” 

“So we won’t say anything about how he, y’know, tried to murder you?” Gueira asks incredulously. “You’re making him out to be a hero!”

_“He was.”_

Gueira recoils at that. “You can’t be serious, Boss.” 

Lio stares him down. “Marlowe was wrong in many ways. But he fought for Burnish freedom just like you or me.” Lio clenches his fist hard again. “We remember him as such.” 

The intensity in Lio’s gaze shuts him up, and the trio are silent once more. “Let us return.” 

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Meis asks, concerned. 

He’s not. He’ll never be. But his people need him.

“Let’s go.” 

Not a word is spoken between the trio as they walk slowly, each step a trudging effort, back towards their people. It’s not a far distance, but it feels like it. Maybe it’s because they don’t want to face the others, or maybe they just want the extra time to collect themselves.

“You two should look happy when we get there,” Lio suggests. “Be excited that I’m alive.” 

“I mean, we are,” Gueira replies. “Of course we fucking are! He said you were dead, _that he saw it happen.”_

“Do you know how much it hurt us to leave?” Meis cries out. “To know that _you_ … Because _we weren’t there_ and…”

Meis freezes midstride and starts sobbing into Lio’s shoulder. Gueira quickly follows suit. 

Lio himself feels tears reappearing again - best to get them all out now, he supposes. When he’s not the fearless leader on display. 

They’ve only made it maybe halfway to their destination and already they’re breaking down again.

“I’m never letting you out of my sight again, Lio. I mean it this time!” Gueira sniffles. “You’re not going anywhere!” 

“I won’t.”

“I mean it!!!”

“I know you do, Gueira.”

“Boss, can I ask you something?” Meis asks after they’ve cried out a bit more, when they’re mostly just heaving empty breaths and the tears are not streaming like waterfalls.

“Yes, always, Meis.” 

“How did you survive?” 

Lio’s not expecting the question, but tells them the truth.

“It’s as Marlowe said - Galo. I called him right as I was fading away. The drug hadn’t killed me yet; I’m too strong.”

“And he came to you?”

“He did. Saved me once again. That hero.” Fondness creeps into his voice, but if his generals notice, they don’t comment on it.

Lio’s not even sure if he should let them know about his little revelation from last night. They deserve to know, eventually, but right now is definitely not the time. 

Suddenly, a thought comes crashing into this head. 

“Sivya? Is she?” Lio asks frantically. 

“Oh, right. She was real torn up after the raid. Barely made it. We brought her back here. She’s still recovering, but we think she’ll make it,” Gueira answers.

“She’s still fading in and out of consciousness right now, though,” Meis adds. 

“That’s good to hear,” he sighs and his generals both send him baffled looks. “That she’s not dead, I mean,” he clarifies. “She was there when Marlowe first attacked me. I figured he’d’ve killed her to shut her up.” 

Gueira scowls again. “So her wounds were from that guy? She didn’t even do anything wrong!” 

“Gueira, remember what I said. Treat his legacy carefully.” 

“I know!” he huffs. “But right now it’s just us and I want to fucking complain, alright? So let me fucking complain! The last day of my life has been too damn hard!” 

“I get that,” Lio replies. The last day of his life has also been too hard. 

So have the last ten years.

On the dusty wasteland, beneath an endless blue sky, they stay for a few minutes more. His generals are embracing him, clutching him so tightly they may never let go, and Lio returns the favor – save for one difference.

Lio keeps his fists clenched.

Finally, when the tears are evaporated and the world feels like it’s starting to become tilted on the correct axis again, they resume their trek. It’s silent, sorrowful, but they’re at least cried out for now. 

It’s not something you’d expect - that Mad Burnish are as sensitive as they are. But when you are constantly on display, the strong foundation of everyone around you, you cannot afford to show weakness. 

So Lio only lets himself have it in brief little moments with Gueira and Meis (and Galo, now, too) and then he’s back to being the Mad Burnish leader who is unbreakable and unstoppable and the beacon of hope in their world. 

They arrive far too quickly, but Lio faces the challenge head-on.

The trio take one more collective sigh before they climb the stairs towards their base. 

The Mad Burnish leader is back. 

* * *

Of course, they’re hailed as heroes, some of the Burnish start sobbing as soon as they see him, crying out “Boss!” and Lio takes it all in stride. He explains how he was captured, how Marlowe had come to help break him out but was lost in the process, how Meis and Gueira helped, how the accomplice died at the hands of his own people.

The Burnish eat up the tragic story without a single quip or question. Lio gives them all small, sorrowful smiles, and proclaims that he burns too brightly to be stopped – that they all do. 

They mourn a bit longer, and Lio retires to the Mad Burnish makeshift headquarters in the back of the facility. When he does, he deposits the ash he’s been holding onto like a lifeline into the small bowl on the far side of the chamber. 

He never forgets. 

He finds Sivya in her quarters. She’s certainly seen better days. She’s laying on her back, eyes closed but chest lifting. Geometric cutouts litter her arms, and there’s a full chunk missing out of her cheek with just empty blackness underneath. 

He’s already so worn, so spent, but he will give another no questions asked. 

Lio once again wills the fire within him once more to help the girl out. This time is not as dire, but his flaming companions answer his call and fill in the gaps in her body. 

Sivya stirs, opening her eyes but not seeing right away. Groggily, she turns to face him and recognition flares in her eyes. 

“Boss,” she rasps. “You made it.” 

“So did you,” he answers.

Shock takes hold of her system as she remembers the details. “M-Mar-”

“He’s gone. I’m sorry.” He’s not sure what exactly he’s apologizing for. For getting her caught in a feud that she had no part in, for her wounds that are still closing, for Marlowe’s death.

Probably for all of it. 

Sivya lets out a shaking breath, but accepts the answer. “Good.”

“We remember him as a hero, don’t forget that,” he says. “Mad Burnish are the only ones who know.” 

“Understood, Boss.” 

“Now, rest up. That’s an order, Sivya.”

He rises from his squat and is about to leave when Sivya turns and calls out for him once more. 

“I saw it. When he had you. I knew I had to do something so-” 

Flaky memories appear in his mind, and Lio suddenly understands.

“When he was strangling me… that was you?”

Sivya nods. 

“Thank you. And again, I’m sorry.”

He retires to his own private quarters, slinks down against the wall, puts his forehead on his knees, and lets himself fall. Falling down, down until all that’s left are his shaky breaths and the feeling of fire crawling up his throat to soothe the pain there. 

Right then and there, he makes a vow. No more. He’s not going to lose anyone again. 

No.

Fucking.

More. 

The whole experience solidifies his decision from this morning _(god was that just this morning?)_ that he needs something to offset this pain, this tragedy. He’s heard of karmic balances, the idea that if you wish for happiness, then in another way, you are cursed with despair. 

Lio’s been cursed with despair for far too long, so even if it’s dangerous and stupid and fleeting, maybe this ephemeral happiness is what he gets. What he’s been through so far more than makes up for it. 

He charges his dead phone, and his first true, real smile since he left that godforsaken city appears when it lights up with two unread texts from Galo. 

The plan is to make their final stand in two months. It’s not much, but maybe it’s enough.

Two months where he gets to be Lio Fotia. 

He’ll take what he can get. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've finished Arc I! Yay!!!! 🎉🎉🎉
> 
> My boss said yesterday that we have "a year's worth of work to do in the next 3 weeks" so like... idk how busy I'm gonna be with that. So uh, wish me luck? If I have a normal workweek, I'm hoping for a Wednesday update, but if things at the office are wild, I might not update until a week from today. 
> 
> Once again, thank you all for your incredible support for this story!!! 💕  
> Please keep commenting and kudosing!! Every time I get a comment I literally gasp like a small child that has been told they get extra ice cream for dessert.  
> Hit me up on twitter too! I love talking about this story and I just have so many thoughts about Promare, guys. Talk to me about fire boys. 
> 
> Love you all, see you soon! 💖


	11. Light and Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Uh… Is it normal to feel electric when you think about someone?”   
> “Galo, I literally do not know what that means.”   
> “Like when you think about a person and it makes you feel like you’re in a mecha?”   
> “Galo, what are you even saying?”  
> “HOW DO YOU KNOW IF YOU LIKE SOMEONE???”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an absolutely INSANE work week and worked over almost 60 hours to get everything done for a client. The meeting is Monday, fingers crossed it goes well 🤞
> 
> Welcome to Arc II! Things are about to get super duper fluffy!!!!!!!

Galo wakes to an empty bed. Usually, that’s a fact that goes unnoticed in his life. It's routine, par for the course.

But this morning, it’s different.

He knows he fell asleep with a body next to him. It was warm, safe, content. They had fallen asleep with their limbs entangled and their breaths in tandem.

That other person is now nowhere to be found.

Lio had said he had to go, Galo knows that, but that doesn’t mean that he doesn't wish Lio was still here. Maybe it’s a good thing that Lio’s already out the door, because Galo’s not sure how much longer his restraint would’ve even held up.

The sight of Lio in his own clothes fucked with him significantly more than he anticipated. He didn’t consider the implications of it; he just wanted Lio to be safe and to heal up.

Galo was thoroughly unprepared for the sight.

How is it possible that something as simple as his old T shirt slipping off of Lio’s delicate shoulder could be so hot?

He also couldn’t stop his mouth from blurting out something stupid (but that’s nothing new), but then Lio _agreed_.

The previous night, Galo hadn’t even thought twice about their positions - his only focus was on making sure that Lio was warm enough to survive.

Last night, though, that was all him. He told Lio (and himself) that it was to make sure Lio remained warm, to thaw the smaller man from his internal frostbite. That’s not entirely untrue, but that’s not where his mind was when he suggested it.

Now, in the morning, all Galo can think about is nicely his arm fit over Lio’s slim waist. How his fluffy hair twinkled in the delicate moonlight, begging for Galo to card his fingers through it.

How them being together makes Galo burn. 

Galo is always burning - that’s where his natural burning passion for all that he does comes from - but something about being near Lio Fotia makes him go nuclear. It’s a stifling, apocalyptic heat that he’s truly never felt before.

His mind drifts back to the teasing his team gave him before their departure yesterday. While Galo does not approve of Lucia’s methods, he can’t get the interaction out of his head. Were they right to tease him like that? Is this dating stuff?

This is all so new to him. Is this what it’s like to have feelings for someone? He’s got nothing to compare it to. 

Galo knows he’s attracted to Lio. That’s been well-established and then thoroughly confirmed last night by him finding out how fucking hot Lio Fotia wearing his clothes can be. 

But what next? There’s still so much he doesn’t know about where to go from here.

Galo could ask his team for advice, but then he’d just have to endure more of their jabs and really, hasn’t it been enough? But if not that avenue, then where? Galo’s a dedicated guy, they’re kind of all he’s got. 

Whatever, he'll figure out something. 

Checking his phone is routine, but today especially he hopes to see a little message icon from the man that just slept in his bed… platonically. 

Platonic bed-sharing.

Yes, that’s what it was. 

Delight fills him as indeed, there’s a goodbye and gratitude text from Lio. Galo responds to it with about eight different emojis and some words about how it was not a burden to him and that he hopes to see him later. 

_(Did Lio really say that, or was that his own imagination? Was it all a dream?)_

Giddiness buzzes through him like it does when gets to use his Matoi as he reads and rereads their conversation.

Is that normal? Is any of this? Galo’s pretty sure sharing the same bed two nights in a row isn’t.

A buzzing sound goes off, and it jolts him out of the mood. He’s gotta get to work. 

During his commute, he still feels that electricity coursing through him when he thinks about how soft Lio looked in his arms.

Picturing that face, those crystalline rosy eyes that are so hardened but have the ability to crinkle when he smiles, and his small mouth that quirks up slightly when Galo does something idiotic but Lio won’t chide him for it and - 

Okay, he’s _definitely_ gotta ask someone if any of this normal, because he nearly just drove into a telephone pole while thinking about all this. 

Galo doesn’t get much of a chance, though, because they’re called in for quite the inferno. It’s just electrical, no Burnish this time, but it’s big and requires all of Burning Rescue Team 3’s attention as they clear floor by floor.

Busting out his mecha fuels him a way nothing else does, and though he still hasn’t had the chance to bring out the Matoi in all its glory, that day will come soon enough. Not that he’s wishing for it, because he’d never wish a fire upon anybody, but he just wants to try it, dammit!!! 

It takes them several hours to finally contain the flames. When the danger is over and the embers smoldering, Galo returns back to their control truck and disembarks from his machine. 

He’s breathing hard, adrenaline still buzzing through him, but he’s not tired at all! Galo’s never tired fighting a blaze like this.

Dirt and grime cover his chest - that’s why he never wears a shirt anyway - they just get gross. Well, the real reason is because the first one he owned kind of burnt to shreds at the first fight he was dispatched to. Then he got a replacement but he got really close to a different fire to take out the source, and that one also kind of … disintegrated. 

Two data points are merely a coincidence, but by the time shirts 3 and 4 were unwearable, the team made the judgement call that _yes, he could go shirtless, please stop destroying our shit, rookie._

Galo’s pretty sure he would’ve lost another today when he boldly and dramatically blocked a backdraft creeping up the elevator shaft with, ironically, his back. 

The team all yelled at him for the frankly brash and reckless move, but it worked! How mad can they be really? 

The answer is quite. 

Lucia hops around him nearly rabidly spewing some words and numbers that he can’t follow. It’s probably just chastising about him messing up her work, but Galo tunes it out. What he does manage to make out are the words “experiment”, “angle brackets”, and “742”. What those have to do with each other, hell if he knows.

A hum and whoosh grace his ears, and Galo knows that means Aina has landed. Disembarking, she seems rather steadied and calm. That is, until she all but stomps up to Galo’s still grinning face and flicks him directly in the nose. 

“Oi!” he counters, rubbing at the site. 

“What were you thinking?” Aina shouts. 

“I... wasn’t?” Gut instinct is what he uses when he’s on the job. Balls to the wall hasn’t failed him yet!

“Of course you weren’t!” 

“But look!” Galo dramatically gestures to the now not-on-fire structure. “It worked!”

Aina glances between him and the building and gives a dramatic sigh.

“Yeah, today. But what about the next one?” 

“Uh, I’ll just do what I need to do!” Galo answers. “That’s what a burning soul does!” 

Aina groans into her hand but Galo just keeps grinning and posing. Winning a battle against a fire is a high that he doesn’t get often - he’d like to keep riding it for as long as possible.

“One of these days,” she grumbles, shaking her head. “I swear.” 

The team finishes cleaning up the job pretty quickly after that.

When they regroup at the station, Galo pulls Aina aside. Time to do something about this Lio situation. 

“Hey, Aina. Can you help me with something?” he asks, unsure of himself, shifting his weight back and forth on his feet. 

“What did you forget this time?” she sighs.

“I didn’t forget anything! I packed it all away! Promise!” Galo rebuts, annoyed that _that’s_ what she assumed. The bravado fades when he continues his questioning. “The problem I have is… something else…”

His eyes are looking anywhere but her face because he’s embarrassed. Why is he embarrassed? He just stared a fire right in the face and won! And _this_ is making him flustered? 

Aina must sense it, because she creeps closer, pursing her lips together like she does when she’s scheming.

“Oh?” she asks, curiously. 

“I just,” he starts and falters, but gathers his courage and thoughts together enough to continue. “Uh… Is it normal to feel electric when you think about someone?” 

“Galo, I literally do not know what that means.” 

“Like when you think about a person and it makes you feel like you’re in a mecha?” 

“Galo, what are you even saying?”

“HOW DO YOU KNOW IF YOU LIKE SOMEONE???” he finally shouts out and shit, that’s definitely attracted the eyes of everyone in the area. 

Aina huffs a laugh and smirks. “So that’s what this is about, huh? And you needed to come to me for help?” 

“I just-” Galo ruffles his hair like he always does when frustration takes over. “I don’t know!” 

“Okay, I’ll help you out, Galo.” Aina crosses her arms and nods. “Let’s start. Describe it.”

“Describe what?” Lio? Their relationship? What happened yesterday?

“Describe your feelings,” she clarifies. Oh, that’s easier. 

“Well, this morning I was riding to work and was thinking about the text he sent me and how it made me happy and how pretty he looked when he was sleeping next to me last night and I nearly crashed.”

Aina whistles. “Shit, bud, you got it bad.” Then something clicks in her brain. “WAIT, he slept with you last night and you don’t even know if you like him? Are you guys just fucking?”

Galo reddens and frantically shakes his head. “NO! WE HAVEN’T DONE ANY OF THAT!” 

“Then why was he in your bed again?” Aina deadpans, giving him a look. 

“Because he was cold!!” Galo defends.

Aina raises her eyebrow very, very skeptically. “Sure.” 

“So uh, does this mean I like him? Because I really have nothing to compare it to so I have no idea if, y’know, he likes me, too, but-”

“Galo,” Aina cuts him off by literally clamping his jabbering mouth shut. “Just nod yes or no, okay?”

He follows the instructions and nods.

“Do you like spending time with him?” 

A nod.

“Do you find him attractive?” 

A more vigorous nod. 

“When you think about him, do you get like a warm fuzzy feeling?” 

A slight head tilt, then a nod. 

“Okay, final question. Is Lio your phone background?” 

Galo’s eyes widen as he realizes he’s been caught and he sheepishly nods. Really, all the signs were there, he just needed someone to spell it out for him. Sometimes, that’s all you need.

Removing her hand from his mouth, Aina gives a confident endorsement. “Yep, I was right. You got it real bad, bud.” 

“So, I do like him?” he says more to himself than to her. 

“Bro, you’re waaay past that. _You have him as your phone background_. That’s like, halfway to whipped.” 

“Whipped what? Cream?” he asks, confused. 

“Don’t worry about that,” Aina quickly replies, waving him off. 

“Well, okay, I like Lio. Now what?” He’s never gotten this far before. “Do I tell him? What if he doesn’t like me back, though? I don’t want to like, pressure him into anything or make him uncomfortable or-” 

“Galo, _stop.”_

The stern command from Aina (she can be quite threatening when she needs to be) gets Galo to loudly close his mouth.

“I’ve barely seen you think, let alone overthink. I think I hate it. Yeah, I’m pretty sure I hate it.” Aina shakes her head again, annoyed. “Just shut your damn mouth for one second and let me give you some advice.” 

“Okay…”

“Do not scare him off. That’ll be your number one problem. You can be a little intense.” 

“What’s wrong with that? That’s just how hot my soul burns!” 

“Then temper that fire, because if you just shout _‘I LIKE YOU LIO LET’S DATE’_ to him without any warning, he’ll flee.” 

Lio is very skittish, that makes sense. Galo nods slowly in understanding. 

“And you should make it romantic,” she advises.

 _“Romantic.”_ The word feels foreign on his tongue. What does romance even look like? “Like what?”

“Like, ask him to go somewhere nice with you. And then, while you’re there, you can gaze into his beautiful eyes and dramatically declare your undying love for him as he swoons and falls into your arms. Then you’ll finally get to kiss his soft pink lips and-”

“Aina, you’re just recreating your dream confession. Real life is not that sappy,” Remi cuts in, joining the conversation. “Don’t listen to her, Galo. Just ask him on a date.” 

Well, that certainly seems simpler. “Alright.” 

Aina huffs, turning away in a haughty stomp of her foot. “Some of us don’t think romance is dead, Remi.” 

“Yeah, and some of us aren’t single.” 

“...Oof,” Varys adds quietly. 

“Listen, guys, I appreciate the advice. Really, I do. I probably wouldn’t have figured it out on my own.” 

“Oh please, you definitely wouldn’t have,” Remi deadpans. 

Galo frowns at the jab, but continues. “But I’m just going to use my burning soul’s gut instinct. That’s how I live my life!” 

The group collectively sighs. 

“He’s a lost cause.”

“Completely.” 

“I hope it works out for him.” 

As Galo leaves the room, Remi shouts out after him, “At least do it in person. Are you calling him right now? WAIT-” 

“Hey, Lio?” 

“Hi Galo.” Lio’s voice sounds smaller, raspier, and Galo’s not sure if it’s just the signal being shitty or if something is off. 

“You got back safely, right?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good. Hey, I know you’ve been through a lot lately.”

“Isn’t that the fucking truth?” Lio huffs back, and Galo can hear him suck in a sharp breath. Lio’s reaction stops his own sentence in its tracks. 

“Lio, are you alright?” he asks, voice full of concern.

Did something happen when he went back to his friends? He wasn’t followed, was he? He’s not hurt again, is he?

There is a long, pregnant pause on the phone that makes Galo’s adrenaline spike more (or maybe he’s just still running the high of the fight) as he waits for a response, for any sort of acknowledgement. 

“Maybe I can be.” 

What kind of response is that? 

“Uhhh,” is the very clever very eloquent phrasing that Galo’s brain comes up with. 

“Forget that,” Lio shrugs it off. “Sorry, I’m dealing with… a lot of stuff right now.” 

“What kind of stuff?” he asks. It’s prying and Galo _knows_ it’s prying but he just wants to help, goddammit. Forget asking him on a date, Galo just wants to make sure Lio’s okay. That takes priority. 

“Just some… work stuff,” Lio responds. He doesn’t talk about his work much, but it must be difficult to be wrecking him this hard. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Galo slowly inquires, giving Lio an out if he needs it.

“Not… right now. Maybe later.” That’s a slightly more positive response than he expected.

“Okay then.”

There’s another long silence that stretches between them, before Galo decides to break it.

“Well, uh, I know we just saw each other like yesterday, but I was wondering uh, when you would be back in town?” It’s not the most elegant question, and Galo winces, awaiting an answer.

Lio lets out a huff of air in what Galo’s realized is his laugh most of the time. Occasionally, a bright bout of chuckles will actually vocalize. When it does, Galo’s heart skips a beat and _wow,_ okay, understanding all of this now is making him realize just how far gone he’s been. 

“Galo,” Lio’s voice comes over the line a little louder and a little more confident than it was previously. “Do you miss me that much?” 

“Yes.”

The affirmation is out before Galo can stop it and wasn’t this exactly what Aina warned him about? Ugh, he is the worst. 

“Alright then,” Lio replies easily. “Guess I can’t keep you waiting.”

Galo’s tongue feels too big for his mouth and he might still be sweating due to the heat in his burning soul because is that - was that good? Is that Lio agreeing?

No, he just likes being in the city instead of alone in the desert, that’s all. That’s gotta be it. 

“So uh, haha, when?” he awkwardly laugh-asks. 

“Hm, which days are you free?”

“Uh, I don’t work on Sunday?” 

“Sunday then. I’ll meet you at your place. Say, noon?”

 **“Sure!”** It’s more of a squeak than a confirmation. 

“Great. I’ll see you then, Galooo~” Lio’s husky voice trails off on the last syllable of his name.

The line clicks and he is left standing in the Burning Rescue 3 hallway unsure of what the fuck just happened. 

“I think I got a date?” he offers to the room when he returns, and all heads turn to him. 

“Well, you’re certainly efficient. Nice work.” 

“Yay! Now remember, you have to make it dramatic and romantic!”

Galo’s determination kicks in, what fuels him. “Right! I’ll need to prepare!” 

When he finally gets back home and collapses in bed, he’s far more tired than he realized, but Galo still feels giddy in a way he hasn’t before. While he didn’t hit anything on his return trip, his mind was still preoccupied with thoughts of Lio and anticipation for Sunday.

It sure sounded like Lio also wanted to see him, but Galo’s almost certain that’s just because he doesn’t get much company. He probably just wants some. Lio’s not the type to date, what with travelling all the time.

Ugh, Aina was right, overthinking is not a good look for him.

Gut instinct, balls to the wall, that’s how Galo Thymos lives! He doesn’t half-ass anything, so he’s going to make this the best maybe-a-date ever!

* * *

After dinner, when Lio’s made sure that everyone is fed and alright, he slips out. Quietly, quickly, hoping that no one notices. He just needs some time away, alone, where he doesn’t have to be the Mad Burnish leader.

Leaders don’t get to break down. Leaders don’t get to tell those they lead how they were betrayed and left for dead. Leaders put on a brave face and tell them of the sacrifice. They say that it was hard but it is all in service of a brighter future. Leaders don’t let anything phase them.

It’s a mask, a part, and Lio plays it well.

When he was a child, one of the few activities he was permitted to do outside of their estate was a children’s theatre, and he savored every minute of it. 

Little did he know at the time that all he’d take away from it is how to hide his guilt. 

Above, reds and golds paint an infinite sky as Lio gazes into the sunset.

They say don’t look directly into the sun, you’ll burn your eyes, go blind, something like that. But when your body burns just as hot as that sun, those warnings are unnecessary. 

He doesn’t have any more tears today, not right now. Solitude is what he needs, and he soaks it up beneath that bright sinking star in the sky. Except, as a Burnish, solitude isn’t real solitude, and it never has been for Lio Fotia.

Within him, the fire is whispering, calling him to _burn, burn, burn_ until the pain in his soul is melted away. That won’t work, he’s tried, but he’ll humor them for a bit. Wisps of flame twirl up his fingertips and with a precise snap of his wrist, rise up above him.

When he was a kid, he’d make patterns and shapes - like the clouds rolling in the sky. Nowadays, all he seems to create are weapons and the tools needed to survive in this desperate world. 

Maybe he’s feeling nostalgic, maybe he misses when life was a lot smaller and simpler, or maybe he just needs a distraction. Regardless, Lio goes back to those roots and forms the shapes of a cat, a tree, a mountain.

He’s not even sure why he’s doing it, but the motions are at least getting him out of his own head. It makes the flames rejoice as well. 

Lazily, easily, the flames coalesce into the shape of a familiar form that Lio didn’t even ask them to create, but they’ve done it anyway.

Perhaps it’s because they know what’s truly on his mind even without him giving the command, or maybe, somewhere deep down, they just know what he wants to see.

The colorful teals and pinks swarm to form the recognizable outline of a spiky mohawk and strong jawline and a grin too big for his damn face. 

Lio stares at it, doesn’t dispel the sight, and sighs. Part of him wants to reach out and clutch it, cling to that form that he knows isn’t real, doesn’t substitute for the real thing, but it’s still worth _something._

Instead, he takes a deep breath and lets his long exhale swirl the image away into just wisps of flame hovering around him. 

Despite all he’s been through today, Lio remains steadfast in the decision to pursue… something with Galo Thymos. Lio would be kidding himself if he honestly believed Galo harbored similar feelings towards him. He’s too kind and too earnest and too good for someone who has destroyed as much as Lio has.

Lio will just have to keep that to himself, but they can still chat, meet up, be friends. 

In a way, it almost feels like he’s taking advantage of the generous firefighter; using his addictive smile as a drug unbeknownst to the owner of that smile.

Is that wrong? But at the same time, how can something that makes him feel this real be wrong?

If everything else collapses around him, he’ll still have that image to hold onto and cherish.

Being with Galo warms him like the flames entwined with his soul.

Still, Lio’s apprehensive about deciding to go through with this, mainly due to said flames.

He knows how to hide them, of course he does, he did it for the first eight years of his life and then here and there when he needed to blend in. But those cases were stifling just normal human interactions, not being with someone who just makes Lio want to burn. 

That’s dangerous.

Then again, his self-control is legendary. His bond with the flames is the strongest in the entire world as far as he knows, at least. And he’s met many. 

No, the real issue is keeping this side of himself hidden from that earnest smile and the way Galo just blurts out exactly what he is thinking. It makes Lio want to join in and do the same, and when he’s lulled into that sense of comfort, he could say something incriminating. That's why he keeps the barriers up. 

He is the leader of Mad Burnish, an arsonist terrorist group, and he is in love with a firefighter. 

The irony is not lost. 

“Boss?” Meis’s voice calls out, pulling him back from the depths of his own mind. 

“Meis,” he answers.

Wordlessly, the other Burnish sits down next to him, gazing up at the dancing flames in the painted sky and the ones of Lio’s own accord. He must’ve followed Lio’s exit, making sure he didn’t run off. Not that he would, but he’s definitely had breakdowns alone in the desert before. He almost tells Meis that he’s fine, that he doesn’t need anyone else out here, but he stops himself.

Any company is better than none. 

Galo taught him that.

“What are our next steps, Boss?” Meis asks idly, still not facing him.

“This is just a minor setback. Mad Burnish will regroup. When we are ready, we will plan our final stand. Two months out is my current plan.” 

“You want to attack that quickly?”

“We will be ready,” Lio answers confidently.

“Are you sure? Will _you_ be ready?” 

Lio knows the question isn’t asking about the Mad Burnish plans, when their next raid will be, or anything like that - it's about him. 

“You know you can just ask me how I’m doing, Meis,” he huffs. It comes out a bit strained, a bit harsh, accidentally. 

Meis clicks his tongue. “Then, how are you doing?” 

“Fine,” he lies. 

“ _Lio_.” The use of his real name causes him to raise his gaze at the other Burnish, who is still gazing up towards the sky. “Talk.” 

This isn’t the first time his general has found him like this, has made him speak about what he’s thinking. Before meeting Meis and Gueira, Lio’d been on his own for so long that the idea of talking through what was on his mind was nearly unheard of. Even now, as close as they are with him, Lio still struggles to vocalize his feelings.

A decade of keeping your guard up is a hard habit to break.

“Meis, have you heard of karma?” he starts quietly. 

It's an out-of-the-blue question, but Meis doesn't seem startled by it.

“Yes, I have,” he answers. “My father talked about it quite often. The idea that life is a push and pull of good choices and bad choices. If you do good deeds, good things come to you. And if you choose to do evil, you will eventually get your comeuppance.” 

“Yeah, that’s it.” Lio stays silent for a moment, then continues his thoughts. “Do you believe in it?” 

Meis pauses briefly, pondering the question. “I don’t think so. I’ve seen too much evil in this world.” 

“I agree.” He’s seen and done things no one should ever have to. Things that wouldn’t happen in a world if the truly evil were punished for what they’d done. 

“Why the question?” Meis inquires, finally looking towards Lio. His expression is concerned, but remains soft and empathetic.

Lio contemplates answering something offhand, but he can be himself here, with Meis. 

“If there’s so much evil in this world, then does searching for happiness offset it?” Lio’s gloved hands clench into fists, fire burning around them. “Even if the evil is a nearly insurmountable endless pit of hatred and the good is just so small? Is it even worth it to try to even the balance? Is this all pointless?” 

“Oh. I see what this is about.” Meis always is observant. “It’s not pointless, what we’re doing here. What _you’re_ doing here, Boss.”

“Sometimes it feels like it is,” Lio replies quietly.

“There are 28 people in there” - Meis jabs a thumb back at their compound – “that would be dead or locked up without you. You’ve done so much good, Lio.”

“Yeah, I have,” Lio agrees.

“And is it worth it to find happiness? Of course it fucking is.”

“Even with all the unpunished evil in this world? Does someone like me deserve it?”

“Boss, I think it’s worth it _because_ of how much evil there is in this world. You’re not thinking about it correctly. Good, evil, balance - it’s all bullshit.”

A blue flame sparks to life in his own hand, burning brightly. “Think of it like fire. This world is shrouded in shadow and at times it feels absolutely crushing. It feels like there’s nothing but an unending void of darkness. But even the smallest candle flicker alights a big space around it.” He accentuates the comment with a flourish of fire expanding out and lighting up their area. 

“Any good dispels more than ten times the evil. You should seek it out, create it, nurture it. Wherever you can find it.”

Lio sits absolutely dumfounded for a few moments, just trying to take all of that wisdom in.

“Damn,” he whispers, realizing that Meis is almost definitely right. He usually is.

“Did you get all that?” Meis asks, a slight frown on his face. He’s probably worried that he’s just been spouting nonsense. 

“Yes,” Lio reassures, this time smiling for real. A chuckle escapes him. “Meis, anyone ever tell you that you’re really poetic?”

The frown leaves Meis’s face and his mood lifts. “I actually had a whole book of poetry back in high school.” 

_“You did not.”_

“No, I really did.” The long-haired Burnish laughs, and the sound drags one out of Lio as well. 

_“Please_ tell me you showed somebody.” 

“No, unfortunately. Even teenaged me understood what a terrible idea that would be.” 

“A damn shame, I’d love to read them now.” 

“I don’t think you would. A lot of them were really goth.” 

“And you’re not goth now?” Lio quirks an eyebrow up. 

“Oh, I’m much better now. You should’ve seen me at age 16.” 

“Does Gueira even know about this?”

“I told him once and he tried to write me a poem. It went about as well as you’d expect.” 

“Oh, I am _absolutely_ having him recite that to me later,” Lio grins devilishly. 

“Count me in.” 

They laugh together, light like the world didn’t just crumble around them hours earlier. 

“Oi, you best not be laughin’ about me!” A voice shouts behind them. They both know who it is.

“Oh, baby, you know we are!” Meis shouts back.

Gueira grumbles and plops down on the other side of Lio. “You really oughta stop running off without me,” he scolds. 

“Sorry,” Lio apologizes. “I just needed some time to myself, that’s all.”

“Well, y’know we worry 'bout ‘cha. Gotta make sure our best mate’s doin’ alright.” Gueira lifts a hand and ruffles it in Lio’s hair.

“Oi come off it!” Lio bats at his arm but Gueira doesn’t stop, so Lio decides to do it back.

Meis just watches, giggling to himself as the two get into some sort of hair ruffle fight. By the time they’re done, they both end up with their fluffy locks sticking up in several different directions and all three of them are laughing loudly.

It’s just what he needed.

“Boss, the metaphor was flowery, but you understood, right?” Meis finally asks when they’re done laughing at just how stupid and unnecessary that all was.

“What metaphor?” 

“Gueira, _shut up right now_. I’ll tell you later.” 

By now, the sun’s all but beyond the horizon, and Lio can start to see flickers of stars appearing. They shine and their lights remind Lio of the dream he had, when he too was surrounded by a void. Just as Meis said, but one small light can lift any darkness. 

“I do.” 

“Good.” 

They sit silently for a few moments more. Mad Burnish, each strong and powerful, but together, unstoppable. They deserve happiness in this world. All of them.

Even him.

“I’m in love with Galo,” Lio finally admits. 

It’s the first time he’s spoken the words aloud.

They hang heavily in the air as Lio waits for some shocked gasps, for some response of any kind. Instead, all he gets is quiet understanding and acknowledgment.

They know him too well.

“I figured as much.” 

“Thought so. I mean, he’s your phone background. That’s a telltale sign right fuckin’ there.” 

“Gueira, when was the last time you even had a phone?” 

“I dunno, five years ago? But it’s still relevant! I was right!” Gueira defends. 

“I think I want to try,” Lio starts slowly, but he quickly gains confidence and speed. “Yes, I want to try. Being with him.”

“You should.”

“Yeah, Boss!” 

“I doubt he could ever reciprocate this, but still...” _He is my star in the night sky._

“Hey now! Don’t say that! Who wouldn’t love you? We do!” Gueira cheers, grinning and jabbing a thumb between him and Meis. 

“And you won’t know unless you try,” Meis adds.

“I do want to try,” Lio repeats, both to himself and to his generals. “I don’t know what any of this means, but I do want to try. Despite everything, he is worth it.”

“Go for it, Boss.”

“Yeah, Boss!”

“Two months. That’s all I get.” 

“Yeah, so make the most of it!” Gueira jabs him in the shoulder. “Fuck it - you deserve to be happy!”

Lio smiles, bright and full. 

“Yeah, I do.” 

His phone rings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really excited to post the next chapter. It's the one you've all been waiting for!!! (probably)
> 
> With how things at work have been, it might be another full week before I can post it. Otherwise, probably Wednesday. Gonna try my best!
> 
> Thank you for reading and kudosing and commenting and everything in between!!! 💕💖  
> I'm still just so blown away by how many people actually like this story!!! It's unreal.


	12. Surface of the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re here!” Galo excitedly announces. Lio investigates the surrounding area, eyes scanning.   
> “All I see are trees, Galo. Is this what you wanted to show me? I suppose it’s a fine forest.”   
> “Not the trees, dummy!”   
> “Hmpf,” he huffs back, an adorable pout on his face.   
> “Come on!” Entwining their hands (and wow, Lio’s is so small but it fits so nicely in his palm), Galo leads Lio carefully down the hill towards his lake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week was much more normal at work, thank goodness. It sounds like we might land the deal too! 
> 
> Also, I got my first fanart for this fic which is INSANE! HOLY SHIT THANK YOU SO MUCH???  
> @Mystic_Noctem drew some adorable pining shenanigans from Chapter 9 [here!](https://twitter.com/Mystic_Noctem/status/1217272141537824773?s=20)  
> Send them some love!
> 
> tw: panic attacks (it's brief and small just giving a heads up)
> 
> Now, enjoy! Things are getting even fluffier!

Galo wakes slow and groggy, only vaguely aware of his surroundings. In his half-asleep state, he distantly remembers that it’s just a lazy Sunday morning – he doesn’t’ have to worry about getting up.

His muscles ache slightly from his work yesterday, but it’s minor. He’s had way, waaay worse. At this point, the pain is mostly just dull soreness. But it was worth it, to be able to fight to save people and defeat another fire.

Sure, the fight made him work way too late yet again last night – he returned home far past midnight and crashed into bed without a second thought. Well, at least he’s got the day off today to chill.

Grumbling, he rolls over to pick up his phone and check the time. Whoa, it’s almost 11, he’s really slept in today. Man, he must’ve been really tired. Usually, Galo wakes early, nearly with the sun - a habit trained upon him when you have to be ready to jump at a moment’s notice to tackle an inferno – but exhaustion can do crazy things to your body. 

There’s a message from Lio, which gives him a jolt of delight. He taps the message and it opens. 

[Lio 10:22 AM] On my way, see you soon. I’m looking forward to it. -Lio 

On his… way? What the hell is he on about? It’s not like they-

**FUCK.**

It’s Sunday. 

Lio.

The date.

He just woke up. 

Galo full-on vaults out of the bed, blankets flying across the room. He’s overslept, oh fuck oh shit he’s overslept!!! He’s only got an hour before Lio arrives and he hasn’t prepped at all!

How could he be this careless? Really, it’s all just slipped away he didn’t mean to he’s just been busy and all. 

Focus, Galo, you can do this!

He showers faster than if the hot water was out and towels off his hair hoping that it’ll look alright. With how unruly it is, oftentimes styling it is like playing one of those pachinko games - a gamble.

_Please, please, please look good today,_ he prays to no one in particular. The hairstyle gods maybe? If they exist?

Maybe they do, because the spikes stay in place and it looks actually pretty good. It’s not the best hairstyle he’s ever pulled off, no, but for a last-minute job it isn’t half-bad. Next, he brushes his teeth with all the vigor of his burning soul and then careens into his bedroom. 

Okay, what does he wear? Oh, Galo, you really should’ve thought about this earlier! 

What did he wear the last time he saw Lio? Shit, no, he was in uniform then, that won’t work!

Okay, okay, simple should be fine right? Step 1: he should wear a shirt - even he knows that’s too aggressive otherwise. 

And hey, if it ends up off at some point, that’s a welcome occasion. 

_GALO DO NOT THINK ABOUT THAT THIS ISN’T EVEN A REAL DATE!!_

When he’s thoroughly wasted enough time staring dumbly at his closet, he just throws on a plain black shirt and some jeans and a belt because he really can’t afford to give it any more thought.

His brain is already halfway to fried and Lio isn’t even here yet! This is going _great._

Cleaning his apartment is a frantic, harried affair that consists of mostly tossing things that are on the floor into locations that are not said floor or into places where they are not visible. Galo’s not a complete slob, but he works a lot so often cleaning gets put on the backburner. He’s just one guy and if his energy needs to be expended somewhere, it should be saving people, not polishing his countertops. 

In the end, it still looks lived-in, it’s not pristine by any means, but it’ll do. 

As long as Lio, y’know, doesn’t look underneath the couch or anything. 

Okay, now he needs to remember the plan. 

The plan of this totally-not-a-date that’ll sweep Lio right off his feet. This plan that’s damn near perfect and that he totally has, yeah. 

That plan. 

There is no such plan. 

He runs his hands through his hair like he does when he’s frustrated, then realizes that that might mess up his look, which just makes him more frustrated.

Why is this so hard? Okay, Galo remember what the team said. 

He’s supposed to take Lio somewhere right? That’s what a date is. You _go out_. It’s in the damn title! 

Shit, where would someone like Lio want to go? He’s not the best around crowds, Galo’s noticed that the few times they’ve met on the street.

Alright then, they could go somewhere quieter, isolated; a place where they can just hang out and talk. They could also just stay here at Galo’s apartment, but Lio’s seen this already and if he looks too closely, he might see the haphazard job Galo did cleaning it. Okay, apartment’s ruled out. 

As he tries to think, an idea comes to him. Wait, there is a place he could use. No one else knows about it, as far as he knows, and it’s tranquil and pretty and maybe just what Lio needs.

Is that romantic? Galo’s still not sure how a place can be romantic, but it’s the best shot he’s got.

“Alright, Galo, you can do this! Gut instinct! Don’t think!” he hypes himself up loudly just as a knock comes at the door. Shit, not even a buzzer, he must’ve just walked up behind someone else. 

“Hey Lio!” Galo greets enthusiastically, grin on his face.

If Lio heard his little pep talk, he doesn’t show it. Instead, he gives Galo a small smile and brushes a strand of hair behind his year.

“Hello.” 

“Well come on in! Don’t be shy!” Lio takes up the offer and steps in.

He’s still wearing that same extravagant leather outfit and really, Galo doesn't know why that’s all he’s seen the other man wear. But it’s tight and hot and just really sexy so he’s not going to complain. Like, where do you even buy that? Is it custom made? It’s **that** tight. 

_Ugh, Galo, there you go drifting again!_

“So, uh,” he starts eloquently. “Do you want something to drink?” 

“That would be nice, yes,” Lio answers, all polite and nice. 

“Coming right up!” He gets a glass of water for each of them and hands one to Lio, who is still standing in the entryway. 

Galo gives him a quick onceover, and he looks significantly better. His wounds are all healed up now, just a distant memory.

“You look good,” Galo voices his thoughts.

Wait, shit! That’s not how that should sound!

“I just mean you look healthier after what happened. You’re all healed up! You look much better!” he backtracks futilely. “But it’s not that I don’t think you look good, because you do! Yeah! You look great!”

Lio just blinks at him, then graces his ears with one of his diamond in the rough laughs. It’s low and quiet but it’s just for him and if he could, he’d record it and play it back all the time.

“Thank you, Galo. I am feeling better. Even more so now that you’re here.” 

“Yeah!” he all but squeaks.

Before, when he didn’t know what all these feelings were and he was just Galo being Galo living his life and letting his burning soul do the talking, this was way easier. Now it’s all _“Did he like that? Does he like me? Am I doing okay?”_

It’s too much and it’s frying his brain and Galo just wants to turn it off, turn it all off. This is just too much.

But hey, he does have a place he goes to when he’s having mini crises like this. This works out nicely.

“Hey, so, did you want to do anything today?” 

Lio tilts his head curiously. “If I remember correctly, you were the one that asked me to come here.” 

“Well, yeah! I did!” Galo replies. “And I had an idea of a fun thing we could do like, together! But we don’t have to if there’s something you’d rather do.” 

“I don’t mind.” Lio shakes his head, but there’s still a smile on his face. “I just like spending time here. With you.” 

“Oh same!” Galo agrees with an enthusiastic nod. The ferocity of the response causes Lio to lean back slightly, but the look in his eyes hasn’t changed. It’s confident, a different look than what Galo is used to seeing from him. It’s more relaxed, more open, more _real._

“Well, I don’t mean to be a downer or anything, but I know you’ve been dealing with stuff,” Galo starts, fidgeting with his sleeve. “And I have this place I like to go to when I’m dealing with stuff. It’s quiet and I think you’d like it. So would you like to come? With me to this place?” 

Lio lifts his head, looks Galo dead in the face with those pristine eyes framed by so many eyelashes, and replies, “I’d go anywhere with you, Galo Thymos.”

“OKAY!” he more shouts than responds. “I think you’ll love it. Come on!” He grabs Lio’s hand and starts pulling him towards the door, but Lio’s resisting slightly. 

“What is it, Lio?” 

Lio looks unsure of himself, a little apprehensive, all of a sudden.

“Don’t worry, no one else will be there! Swear on my burning soul!”

Lio’s startled by Galo’s response - he’s hit the nail on the head. Nice one.

Lio just makes sense to him in a way that most other people don’t. He still doesn’t understand Lio all the way to the core, but there are little quirks that he’s picked up and things that he’s noticed along the way.

“Thank you,” Lio replies quietly, looking down towards the floor. 

“Now c’mon! Let’s get going!” He yanks Lio along playfully (not hard of course), and they descend the stairs until they reach the garage. 

“How are we getting there?” Lio asks as they walk through the underground garage.

“We’ll take my motorcycle right here! Unless you’re scared! Which like, I totally understand because there are a lot of safety precautions that-”

_“Scared?”_ Lio scoffs, almost offended. He saunters forward confidently, straddling the seat and settling into it. “Hm, not bad. Though I think I prefer mine.” 

Galo’s jaw is on the goddamn floor. Does he know he’s doing that? He probably doesn’t, right? Lio’s just not around people enough to realize what that looks like. Yeah, that’s it.

Wait, did he say _his?_

“Wait, you’ve got a motorcycle, too?” 

“Galo, why do you think I wear this?” Lio gestures to his black leather outfit. “What do you think I use to drive between cities?” 

“Oh, that makes sense,” he responds, nodding. “Well, can I see it?” 

Lio purses his lips together and hesitates before replying, “Maybe sometime. We’ll see.”

“Lio, c’mon! I wanna see it!” 

“Didn’t you just say we needed to get going?” Lio scoots back on the seat and pats the free space in front of him. “Then let’s get going. Take me away, Galo Thymos.” 

Galo gulps, steadying himself and keeping his brain from going down whatever path it was before. This is about making Lio happy. 

“With pleasure, Lio Fotia!”   


Galo sits down in the seat and Lio wraps his arms around his torso, holding on. The engine revs and they leave the garage, heading towards the edge of the city.

With the wind whooshing past their ears, conversation isn’t really possible, but Lio doesn’t seem to mind. He watches the city fly past in waves and Galo realizes that he probably hasn’t seen that much of it. Mentally, he makes a note to introduce Lio to more aspects of Promepolis that he loves. 

They ride up out of the city, towards the mountains, away from all the hustle and bustle of the city and to a place where neither needs to put up a front.

Eventually, Galo shouts “Trust me!” over the roaring wind and they turn directly off of the road. 

He’s a skilled rider, and they weave between the trees, following the path he’s set for himself. Lio’s grip tightens when they make the turn, but he doesn’t complain, and they make their way through the coniferous forest until Galo sees the familiar hill that leads down to his site. 

Pulling to a gradual stop, Galo kicks over the kickstand and holds his hand out to help Lio off the bike, because he’s a gentleman like that. Lio sneers slightly, as if he finds the idea of having to have someone help him off a motorcycle childish, but he grips it regardless. 

“We’re here!” Galo excitedly announces. Lio investigates the surrounding area, eyes scanning. 

“All I see are trees, Galo. Is this what you wanted to show me? I suppose it’s a fine forest.” 

“Not the trees, dummy!” 

“Hmpf,” he huffs back, an adorable pout on his face. 

“Come on!” Entwining their hands (and wow, Lio’s is so small but it fits so nicely in his palm), Galo leads Lio carefully down the hill towards his lake.

“I still only see trees,” Lio complains, an air of teasing in his voice. 

“You’re so impatient! We are almost there! Just wait a little longer!”

They descend a little more, and then break through the treeline. 

“TADA!” Galo shouts and dramatically gestures to the valley. 

* * *

The icy expanse spreads out, reflecting the midday sun in prismatic colors that sparkle and glint like nothing he’s ever seen. Lio takes in the picturesque sight - it honestly is quite breathtaking.

Far, far back, he remembers ice rinks and frozen rivers and the cold, crisp winter air breaching his cheeks. Whenever the cold would grasp its icy fingers around his home, he wouldn’t be allowed out. Lio burned so brightly, so hotly, that anything frozen would melt just from proximity.

Because they were forbidden, the ice and snow fascinated him. He’d sit by the big bay windows on the third floor of his home and look out at the fluffy, white substance with curiosity. When frost would appear on the glass, he’d reach out to try and feel it, but it would always melt before he could touch the icy crystals.

Even with his brief acquaintance with winter, he’s never seen anything like this.

“Wow,” Lio breathes out in wonder. 

“Yeah, pretty dope, right? I found one day just riding around trying to cool off. I figured, what better way to cool off than a frozen lake? Ha!” 

“'Cool off?'” Lio echoes. “I thought your whole gig was your burning firefighter’s soul?”

Galo hears that and barks out a laugh. 

“Well yeah, my soul is always burnin’, but sometimes I get too hotheaded. Need to clear my head.”

“You? Being hotheaded? Impossible,” Lio replies, an obvious edge of sarcasm to his voice. 

“Hey!” Galo defends, hands placed on his surprisingly small hips. 

Lio lets out another light chuckle. He’s too fun to tease, truly. “So what, you just sit here and think?” he smirks. “I thought you didn’t do that.”

“Liooooo,” Galo whines. “I didn’t bring you here to make fun of me.” He’s pouting but there’s still a sparkle of a challenge in his eyes, and Lio drinks in the sight. It’s almost a better view than the frozen lake itself. 

“Well,” he says casually, crossing his arms. “Why did you bring me here?” It comes out a little meaner than Lio intended, but he just wants confirmation. They’ve been flirting all day but Galo doesn’t seem like the type to even know what flirting is, he’s just earnest and says what he’s thinking. 

Yet, at the same time, doesn’t that mean that every compliment he’s given was real? 

“Well,” Galo starts, rubbing the back of his neck. “I know you’ve been dealing with a lot and since this is where I like to clear my mind, I thought it would help you as well. Also, it’s fun to skate on!”

Lio feels himself being pulled towards the shore, and he instinctively digs his heels in. “Wait.”

Ice melts in his presence, it always has, and he cannot afford to break this amazing experience so far by revealing himself. 

“I’m still apprehensive about ice,” is what he tells Galo. It’s not a lie. 

Galo full-on smacks himself in the forehead. “SHIT! OF COURSE! Lio, I’m so sorry I didn’t think about that we can go somewhere else I-”

“Galo,” Lio cuts him off. “I like it, I’ll just stay back from the edge. You can go ahead if you want, though.” He doesn’t want to ruin the other man’s time by his own anxieties, that wouldn’t be fair to Galo. 

“Nope!” Galo replies and immediately sits down in a patch of grass, patting the open space next to him. “C’mon.” 

Lio walks over and plops down in the space. His knees are pulled up, chin resting on them in a still very guarded position. Galo is far more spread out, leaning back on his hands and gazing out at the space with a content expression. 

Galo said he came here to work stuff out, and there is certainly a lot of inner turmoil in Lio Fotia at any given time, so he might as well try.

“So you just sit and think through whatever is bothering you?” he asks. 

“Well, not think, usually - it’s more like cooling off. I used to get riled up real easily and I didn’t want to make a scene, so I’d ride out here and get my frustrations out. Sometimes that’d be yelling, other times I’d just skate around until I didn’t want to punch something.” 

“ _‘Used to’_ get riled up?” Lio teasingly prods. 

“Lio, that’s what you focused on? I swear, you’re insufferable today.” Galo accentuates this with a jab at Lio’s side. It gets him right in the ribs, where he’s surprisingly ticklish, and he nearly giggles in response. Galo, whom Lio has come to know is quite observant, of course notices this.

Lio glares in his direction.

“Do. Not.” 

But it’s futile and Galo grins evilly before he begins his vicious attack. Lio fights back, limbs flailing and laughs of betrayal escaping his lips as Galo tickles him relentlessly. Eventually, he gets enough of a stance of his boots underneath him to propel himself forward, and he manages to stop Galo’s assault. 

Lio’s almost panting, tears prickling the corners of his eyes from his laughter when they’re done. Really, he had no idea that he was that ticklish. He’s now leaning over Galo and has pinned both his arms down. 

“Alright, we’re even,” Lio declares, looking down at Galo’s red face. 

At this moment, he realizes the position they are in and his heart leaps at the thought. 

And he stuffs it way back down. 

“S-sorry,” Galo laughs. Lio pulls back to his sitting position, eyeing the man next to him and his laughing, beaming smile. 

“Tickling unprovoked. That’s a low blow.”

“Hey! You’ve been teasing me since you arrived!” 

“Yes, I have. Glad you noticed.” It’s not teasing, it’s _flirting,_ idiot. 

“Well, I mean, don’t you feel better now?” 

He has to admit, it did kind of work. “Yes, I do.” 

“See? I know what I’m doing!” 

“Sure you do.” 

“Another quip like that and you get a second tickle attack.” 

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Lio challenges, a little cockiness dripping into his voice. “What about you? Are you ticklish?”

“Uh, I- Well! You-” Galo’s face goes even redder and he clams up. 

“Very well.”

The silence is a clear answer. 

After whatever that was simmers down, Lio finds himself enjoying the serenity of the valley next to the warm, comforting presence of Galo. Most of Lio’s life is _Go, Go, Go!_ and _Burn! Burn! Burn!_ so this peace is unique, but not unwelcome.

Sinking into the feeling, he leans back until he’s fully prone on the grass, looking up at the clouds. Noticing this, Galo follows suit, and they lie in a peaceful, companionable silence. 

Dark thoughts and truths try to worm their way into Lio’s mind, like they always do. Plans for the next raid, the dying faces of the Burnish, anxiety for the future in general, just the standard fare.

But when he’s here, next to Galo, the negativity cannot get through his blockade. It’s a freeing, gentle feeling being here with the crisp, cool air in his nose and the sound of leaves rustling beyond them. It’s a large expanse, massive even, and they’re so small but it’s their own little slice of tranquility. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Galo carefully asks after a few minutes. His gaze is fixed upwards, towards the azure sky.

Lio turns to face him, ready with a _“No”_ behind his lips to end this discussion. However, something about Galo’s earnestness rubs off on him.

He finds that the walls aren’t just broken, they’ve been demolished like they were never even there to begin with, the remaining foundations being the only evidence anything was ever built around himself. 

“I lost a friend this week,” he speaks aloud. “It was an accident. I was there.”

The reveal makes Galo sharply inhale, because he probably wasn’t expecting such a blunt statement. 

“Oh, wow, okay. I’m sorry.” 

“Thanks.” Galo actually sounds sincere about it - he always sounds so sincere. 

“Grief is hard, you know I’m here,” Galo offers, turning to meet Lio’s gaze. 

“Yes, you are,” Lio answers. With nothing standing between him and his feelings anymore, he boldly slides over in the grass, just enough that their arms are touching.

It’s grounding. _Yes, Galo, you’re here. Don’t leave._ “Thank you for that.” 

“I’m always here for you, Li.” 

That makes Lio raise up onto one elbow in surprise. “Li?” 

“Oh, did I- did I say Li?” Galo stammers. “I just thought, it could be like, a nickname! But if you don’t like it, then I won’t.” 

_It’s so adorable,_ Lio thinks to himself. Galo Thymos is the most adorable person on this planet. “I don’t mind.” 

“O-okay then.” Relief fills his expression. 

“You know what?” Lio realizes. “I don’t think I’ve ever had a nickname before.”

Galo rises at that; they’re now facing each other, each propped up on one elbow. 

“Really?”

“Nope. Can’t think of one.”

“Well, hey, first time for everything, right?” Galo grins radiantly. 

“Right.” 

There’s a pause in their conversation where Galo is looking into Lio’s eyes and all Lio can do is the same. His turquoise orbs sparkle like the ice that surrounds them, but these are not frozen, no, they burn with all the passion of a million suns.

Lio lets his gaze drift down to those soft, pink lips that are slightly parted, breath fogging up the cool air. Absentmindedly, he bites his own and notices as Galo sharply inhales once again. 

Gueira’s words echo in Lio’s mind. _“Fuck it - you deserve to be happy.”_

It’s a sentiment he never thought possible for himself before. 

But he’s never had Galo Thymos in his life before. 

Lio rises to a sitting position, eyes never leaving Galo’s own.

“Sit up,” he tells him.

Galo obeys, and they sit looking at each other so intently, it’s like he’ll go blind if he doesn’t gaze into those eyes.

The fringes of his vision go blurry until all he sees is Galo and Galo alone. Everything else is dark. He couldn’t look away even if he tried, the crimson fire is pulling him in and locking him in place. 

Lio leans in, just before their noses are touching. He catches how Galo’s eyes widen at their proximity, but he doesn’t get pushed away.

“Galo, if you don’t want this, tell me.” 

Even now, Lio’s giving himself an out. He’s always giving himself an out - that’s what happens when you live on the run for a decade. 

Galo’s reply is simply a gulp, which Lio peripherally watches travel down his throat. 

Licking his lips, just enough to wet them from the chilled air, he closes the distance. 

He kisses Galo. 

It’s a brief, light pressure of a kiss, but it’s still enough to set Lio ablaze. 

Lio Fotia has only kissed three people before in his life: Gueira, Meis, and someone he didn’t even catch the name of before it was over. 

None of them have ever felt this intense. 

Within him, he burns like the core of a star, combusting all at once, until there’s nothing left but him, Galo, and where they connect. Galo’s lips are also slightly chapped from the cold air, but that does little to temper the fire between them. 

Galo stills, static as a statue, as Lio pulls back to gaze expectantly and await a response. Galo hasn’t responded, though. He just sits, mouth hanging slightly open, eyes unfocused and staring.

The reaction (and lack thereof) stings, gets Lio right in his gut.

His heart drops, sinks down, because this is just as telling as an outright rejection. Claws of icy despair climb and slash through the tumultuous fire burning in his core, threatening to snuff them all out to cinders. 

This is why he always leaves himself an out; this is why he always keeps his guard up. Lio’s learned through his years that he should never get his hopes up only to have them dashed. 

At least he knows now; at least he made the attempt. He said he would try, that he wanted to try, and try he did. Even if the resulting lack of a reaction cuts him so very deeply, Lio can at least return to his generals knowing that he still made a valiant attempt.

Lio tried to find a brief happiness for himself, and he got it for but a day. 

That’s worth something. 

Refusing to show how deeply he is shaken, Lio simply apologizes with a quiet, whispered, “Sorry.” 

Ready to put this chapter of his life behind him, Lio swiftly rises to leave. Because Galo is far too kind, he’d probably try to let him down gently, make it as easy as possible. But Lio doesn’t even want to have that conversation, he just wants to go.

Sometimes, it’s better to not have goodbyes and to just rip the bandage off. 

He’s but a few mere steps away when he hears a shouted, “WAIT!” 

The call makes him want to turn around, to see Galo’s face maybe just one more time, but Lio is already on his way. The Mad Burnish leader never looks back, he always continues his march forward. 

“LIO WAIT!” Galo shouts again. 

Suddenly, his arm is grabbed and Lio is forcibly spun around by an extremely red-faced Galo. Instinctually, he goes to rip his limb back from the offending hand, and his eyes challenge Galo’s own. 

“LIO!” Galo pants, as if he’s out of breath. “Listen to me!” 

“I told you if you didn’t want this, you could’ve told me. I was pretty clear,” he bites, some of the anguish he’s feeling dipping into his tone. “Now, just let me go.”

“NO!” Galo shrieks, waving his arms frantically. “Lio, I was just surprised! I didn’t know what to do!” 

“What?” Lio asks and refuses to let hope rise in his chest. However, the fire within it grows. 

“It was just so unexpected, and well, I-” Galo stammers. 

“Just be honest with me, Galo,” Lio cuts in sternly, shutting off his babbled excuses. “Yes or no. Do you want this?”

If he’s being forced to have this conversation, he might as well just get clarity and move on.

Lio awaits the inevitable refusal that is coming, closing his eyes so he doesn’t have to face it. He wants to remember Galo’s sunny grin, not his solemn grimace of turning Lio down. 

No sound graces his ears, no affirmation or refusal, which confuses him. It’s a yes or no question, a one-word answer, just give it to him already, dammit, don’t drag this out longer than it needs to be. 

Then strong arms envelop him, cradling his form. Lio begins to open his eyes to try to understand what’s going on, but before he can, Galo’s lips crash upon his own. 

Now, Lio kind of understands what Galo meant about being shocked to a standstill, but Lio’s got enough wits about him to remember to respond back. One hand comes up to cradle Galo’s cheek as their mouths slot together, the other slipping around his back.

Lio once again flares up internally, every cell of his body alight, past the boiling point. That first one wasn’t a fluke, kissing Galo is just _like_ this _._

Part of him doesn’t want to get lost in it, wants to pull back and demand an explanation or some sort of verbal confirmation, but his rationality is thrown out the window every moment he spends with Galo Thymos.

Instead, he kisses back with fervor, letting the fire consume him as they burn like the surface of the sun. 

After a moment or two - or maybe a minute or two, time’s not exactly moving normally for him right now - they break apart.

Galo gazes into Lio’s eyes and there’s that feeling again, like if he doesn’t look back into them, he’ll be blinded. They gaze right down into his soul, and if there was any barrier remaining in his heart, locking it away, it’s been completely, utterly, shattered. 

Why cage something that already belongs to him? 

“So… is that a yes?” Lio whispers, a reverent prayer. 

Galo responds with that wonderful, warm smile full of fondness. “Of course!” 

Lio devolves into a bunch of laughs, unsure if it’s from the relief, the giddiness of reciprocated feelings, or just because of how much of a lovable idiot Galo Thymos is.

It’s probably a combination of all of it. 

He laughs light, airy, as the feelings of despair that were settling into his chest lift up, up into the endless sky. 

“Why are you laughing?” Galo asks with a slight pout. But for once, this time, he’s not laughing at the silly firefighter. 

“Because I’m happy,” Lio answers honestly, returning Galo’s affectionate smile with one of his own. “I like you, idiot.” 

“You do?” Galo’s jaw goes slack like when he’s dumbfounded. 

“ _Ugh_ ,” Lio groans and kisses him again, with all the passion he’s feeling behind it.

One heated moment later, they disconnect with a loud **pop!** “That proof enough for you?” 

“Wow!” Galo exclaims like a kid on Christmas morning. Full of awe, disbelief, like something magical and wonderful just occurred. Which it, in fact, did. “That’s so awesome! This is like, the coolest thing EVER! I like you too, Lio!!! Let’s date!”

Lio almost teases him with a remark about Galo’s unorthodox phrasing, but he’s too high off of the feeling to banter. Instead, he just simply agrees.

“Alright.”

Fuck it - he deserves to be happy. 

The next thing he knows, the arms that are encircling his waist lift him up and Lio is being spun around in the air. The icy lake, the forest, and the mountains blur together into a kaleidoscope of colors and constellations, but Galo’s grinning face, smiling larger than Lio ever thought possible, is the center of his orbit and he gravitates towards it. 

It’s been pulling him in ever since they met. 

“This is so great!” Galo cheers loudly. “You’re my boyfriend, Lio!”

“And you’re mine.” 

It’s cheesy and cliché but Lio can’t find it in himself to care. 

When he finally finds purchase on the ground again, Galo refuses to break the hold completely, but Lio’s not complaining. Now that he knows this is real, everywhere they touch is a spark of a flame that fills him with adoration. 

“I’ve never had a boyfriend before,” Galo remarks, full of wonder. 

“You haven’t?” Lio exclaims, taken aback. How can someone as kind and generous and hot as Galo never had a date before? He’s so perfect! 

“Perfect? That’s a stretch,” Galo says sheepishly, face fully a tomato. 

Shit, he said that last part out loud. 

He won’t take it back, though. 

“If it makes you feel better, I’ve never had a boyfriend, either,” he admits. He never thought he ever would, honestly. 

“WHAT? BUT LOOK AT YOU!” Galo removes one of his hands from Lio’s form to gesture at, well, all of him. 

Lio laughs again at the impressive outburst. “It’s hard when you’re moving around all the time.” 

“Oh, yeah,” he nods, understanding. “Well, first time for everything, Li!”

It is not possible for Lio’s mind to comprehend just how adorable he is; if there’s an adorableness scale, Galo Thymos has broken it tenfold. 

And now that he has permission, he cannot resist kissing Galo again. 

He’s never going to not want to kiss Galo. 

This time, Lio starts by kissing him slowly, tenderly, packing all of the warmth in his heart into every brush of his lips. Galo returns the kiss, and they gradually speed up until Lio teases him with a little nip on his bottom lip just as they’re getting into it, and he pulls back and blinks up prettily. 

“Did you still want to skate?” 

“Well, kind of,” Galo admits, turning to face the pristine lake. “But I also don’t want to let you go.” 

Fuck, if Lio thought dealing with earnest upfront-with-his-thoughts Galo was difficult before, this is so much harder. 

“Then don’t.” 

“Are you sure? You don’t have to for me.” 

What bit of rationality that remains in his system slaps him upside the head because he nearly just agreed to skating on an ice rink without a second thought. 

It crashes him back to reality, back to the truth of what he is. 

Maybe he is technically Galo Thymos’s boyfriend now. 

But he is still Burnish. 

The bliss of the confession made him forget who he was. For a brief time, the idea that he’s Burnish didn’t even cross his mind. It’s simultaneously so freeing and so dangerous. 

Yet, when his lips met Galo’s, the whispers quieted. He’d been so preoccupied with the feeling that he hadn’t noticed. He focuses now, and he can hear them again, telling him to burn, but they are still more distant than usual. 

Is it because he burns so hotly when they’re together? Is that enough? 

This is a question is for another day. He needs more data points. 

He’ll just have to kiss Galo a lot more.

What a shame. 

“I want to, but I don’t want to touch the ice myself,” he replies - he’s got an idea. 

“What does that mean?” Galo asks, confused. 

“Lean over,” Lio commands. He complies, leaning over and breaking the deathgrip hold he had on Lio. 

Lio circles around to his back. “How strong are you? Can you support me?” 

“The strongest! I gotcha!”

And with that emphatic endorsement, Lio hops up on Galo’s back and wraps his arms over his neck.

“Then hold me.” 

Galo seems to get the message and grabs each of Lio’s legs in his arms. 

“If you wanted a piggyback ride, you could’ve just asked,” Galo laughs as he begins the trek towards the shore. 

“Is that any way to treat your _boyfriend_?” Lio accentuates the title and it has the desired effect on Galo, flustering him. Oh, Lio’s going to have fun with this. 

“Well,” Galo retorts once he’s regained some of his composure. “I don’t think said boyfriend considered that I would happily do anything he asks.” 

Now it’s Lio’s turn to flush because that has his mind going to places that he’s not ready to handle right now. Especially when he’s pressed so tightly to Galo’s back. 

“Shut up and skate,” he huffs. 

Galo starts to take a step onto the ice and suddenly, Lio remembers stories from his childhood about kids not checking the depth and falling through the ice.

“Wait!” Lio pulls back on Galo’s shoulders in an attempt to get him to halt.

“You alright, Li?” Galo asks, voice filled with concern

“What if it’s not thick enough?” 

“Oh, no worries there! I was bored one day and dug down a full five meters and only found ice!” Galo is entirely too proud of himself for that statement. 

“You were bored and dug five meters for fun?” Lio responds incredulously. “You need a hobby.” 

“I have hobbies!” he counters. “I like riding my bike, fighting fires, working out, sometimes I cook.”

That grabs Lio’s attention. “You cook?” 

“Sometimes, yeah. S’hard when I work so much.” 

“I’d love to try some of your cooking,” Lio nearly sighs. Having real food prepared for him, something that’s not found in an abandoned building or stolen is a dream. 

“Alright! For our next date, I will make you dinner!” Galo announces triumphantly. 

“I look forward to it.”

Gueira and Meis might kill him for this. He’ll have to either not tell them or bring some back to share. That’s a decision for another time. 

“Now onwards noble steed! To the ice!” Lio announces, matching Galo’s own theatrics. 

He takes his first step onto the ice and Lio concentrates on keeping his fire deep within him. He focuses on the feel of his body pressed against Galo’s back, how his thighs are gripped and supported by those arms. When he focuses just on him and Galo, focuses on their connection, the fire somehow burns so brightly within him, but not around him. 

Maybe his heart just burns that much for Galo Thymos. 

How peculiar. 

Galo slides around and Lio looks down into the frozen fractals in amazement. He’s never been this close to ice before without it being a danger. It’s actually very beautiful.

There’s also a perfect reflection of the two of them in the glacier, and Lio follows it along with his gaze. Lio doesn’t often get to see his reflection, and he’s never seen it like this.

He looks… happy. Carefree.

Alive. 

Lio makes sure to keep a tight grip on both Galo and his self-control as they slide down one edge.

“You’d better not fall,” he chides after one particularly slippery step.

“I won’t! I’ve gotcha! Watch this!” And then Galo plants one foot and they spin in place quickly and Lio holds on for dear life. 

When his eyes roll back to the correct place in his head and he can almost figure out what direction is up again, he bops Galo on that back of the head. “That was a lot. I’m dizzy now.” 

“Oh, sorry!” Galo quickly apologizes.

“It’s fine. It was fun. Just, maybe warn me next time?” 

“Got it!” 

Galo slides around the frozen rink for a while, Lio happily clamped around the larger man. When he’s had his fill, Galo leads them back to their grassy location. Lio begins to disentangle himself, but Galo’s hastily placed hand stops him. 

“Don’t. I like carrying you.” 

And isn’t that just the most Galo answer? Lio’s got a better idea, though.

“But Galooo,” he whines. “I can’t kiss you like this.” 

“EH?” The couple comes to an abrupt halt as Lio’s wording seems to have done the trick. “Well, I can’t argue with that logic.” 

Swiftly and nimbly, Lio hops down and before he’s even hit the ground, Galo has done a full 180 and is bouncing on his heels like a puppy waiting to play. 

“Wow, you seem very excited,” Lio notes. 

“I like kissing you!” 

“You know we’re together now. We can do it as much as we want.” 

Galo blinks owlishly at this new revelation. “Wow.” 

He’s in such wonder that his head tilts as he contemplates the full extent of what Lio has said, like he really didn’t even consider it. It’s like he’s fully airheaded, blue screened deep in his head. 

“Galo? Are you going to daydream about kissing me or actually do it?” he teases, impatiently tapping his foot. 

“Oh right!” He shakes himself out of the stupor and secures Lio in that embrace once more. 

Lio laughs into the kiss as he slides his arms up, one to fist into Galo’s hair and the other placed lightly on his shoulder. 

When they’re here like this, entwined and so full of each other, it’s like emancipation. At any given moment, Lio is worrying about at least ten different things and planning at least two different escape routes. But here, with Galo, lips pressed together, drinking in the essence of one another, all he can think is _Galo, Galo, Galo._

It’s like a prayer upon his breath, between kisses. “Mm, Galo.” A mantra, chanting the name like it’s the only thing Lio will ever need in his life. 

Somehow, they end up on the ground, and some small pebbles and sticks start digging into his back, but Lio only notices them on the edge of his consciousness. He’s far too preoccupied with the way Galo’s lips capture his own. Then, slowly, Galo begins to slip down, kissing his chin, his jaw, down to his neck.

“Mmm, Galo,” Lio breathes. 

“You with me, Li?” Galo hums against his throat. 

“Hm yes,” he nearly pants.

All of it is so much, he’s heady and getting lost within the feeling of Galo’s weight pressing down on his own. If he died right now, he might not even care. 

Except that his mission is not over. 

Knowing his true nature, what he is, jolts Lio in a way that Galo definitely detects. 

“Lio?” Galo withdraws, eyes wide with concern.

His heart rate is spiking, because as he looks into those beautiful eyes, he knows that he’s going to ruin them. 

This can only end in tragedy. 

That’s the way it’s always been for Lio Fotia. 

Lio doesn't even realize he’s begun hyperventilating until Galo pulls him up, wrapping his arms around his midsection and placing a hand placed over his sprinting heart. 

“Hey, Lio, breathe, you’re okay. Match me, yeah? In 2 3 4 5, Out 2 3 4 5.” Feeling the rise and fall of Galo’s chest behind him is a comfort that Lio wills himself to match. Within a minute or two, the constriction around his lungs has released and he’s just breathing in and out, matching Galo’s soothing words. 

Shame fills him. He is Lio Fotia, he is not supposed to be this vulnerable. Especially not in front of his new boyfriend!

How does he even begin to explain a panic attack about their inevitable calamitous end when they’ve only been officially together for maybe an hour or two? 

“Sorry. Got, uh, lost in my own head,” Lio excuses lamely. It’s the best he can come up with right now.

“Lio, was it?” Galo frowns dejectedly. “Did I…?” 

“ _NO!”_ he denies vehemently. Galo, always taking the blame, why does he always feel the need to do so? “I’m just still recovering from all of it. Remembered something, and it fucked with me. I didn’t mean to…”

The arms clutching him tighten slightly, a reassuring pressure. “Don’t apologize for that. You’ve been through too much as is.” 

Isn’t that the fucking truth? 

Lio relaxes into the hold. “You’re very good at that. Calming people down, I mean.” 

“Oh, that, yeah. Well, when you save people from their burning homes, you tend to see a lot of people freak out, go into shock, that sort of thing. Part of being a good rescuer is helping them out there too!” 

“Hm, well, you sure are a good rescuer, Galo.” 

“Isn’t that what I told you? World’s best!” 

“Mhm.” 

Lio thinks back to their very first introduction and that ostentatious, way too loud way he barged in the room. How he nearly forgot to introduce himself and then did so in an almost comical way as Lio just glared at him, annoyed.

Lio’s very glad he didn’t escape out that window. 

“Are you alright now? We can head back if you want,” Galo offers, carding through Lio’s hair. It’s pleasant, anchoring him to this moment. 

“Mm, wanna stay here a little longer.” Lio closes his eyes, letting himself fall back into the strong chest. 

When he reopens them, the sun is in a different location in the sky than he remembers. He’s laying down, head pillowed on something soft. Gradually, he gets his bearings back and he realizes he fell asleep without even meaning to. The fact is so foreign to him that he almost bursts into another fit of laughter. 

Lio Fotia, who never gets a full night’s sleep, who never gets to truly rest. For the Mad Burnish leader, it’s always _“I’ll take first watch”_ and _“Keep your ears open”_ because at any given moment, you might have to split.

And here, without even meaning to, he has napped on his boyfriend’s chest. It’s a testament to how truly safe he feels here with this security blanket enveloping him. 

Tilting his head up, Galo is looking up at the clouds strolling across the sky. 

“Galo?” Lio’s voice is still raspy from his sleep. 

Lio can pinpoint the exact moment Galo looks down and sees his face, affection blooming into his expression. “Hey there, sleepyhead.” 

“How long did I sleep? I’m sorry I slept our first date away…” 

“Li, I don’t mind. You looked so peaceful; I didn’t want to wake you up. Sometimes, our bodies just need to rest, y’know?”

A hand comes to rest on the back of his neck, and Galo smiles that genuine Galo smile. 

“Still, I wish we could’ve spent more time together.” Judging by the sun’s location in the sky, he has to go soon. 

“Well, this is only Date Number 1. Date Number 2 will be even better!” Galo declares with an upbeat nod. 

“I’m glad I get a Date Number 2,” he murmurs. 

“Course! And 3, and 4, and however many we want! Cause you’re my boyfriend, Lio!”

Galo keeps reaffirming it, like he can’t even believe the stroke of luck. Lio understands it, because he’s in a similar state of blissful disbelief. 

“That sounds divine. And again, I apologize for my episode.” Lio’s still quite angry at himself for ruining what was supposed to be a perfect and flawless first date by briefly losing himself in his own mind. 

“Li.” The hand slides forward to cradle his cheek. “Don’t apologize for it. I’d do it a thousand times for you.” There’s that brutal, steadfast honesty that stops Lio in his tracks. 

“Thanks,” he replies, cheeks absolutely burning. 

**Burning.**

The voices are vocal again, telling him to burn, he needs to burn. He definitely cannot stay much longer, though he very much would like to.

Beginning to sit up and stretch out his muscles, Lio reaches both arms to the sky and arches his back. He did just fall asleep hunched over, but then again, he’s also fallen asleep in much weirder places.

Galo studies his movements intently, face slightly reddening. This time, Lio knows what he’s doing as he gives Galo just a glimpse, a treat of what’s to come. 

Definitely not today, though; the Burnish need him. 

Rising to a full stand, Lio reaches down a hand to help Galo up, and they both begin the trek back to Galo’s bike. 

It’s different now, though, because Galo’s hand is clasped in Lio’s gloved own, and when they get on the motorcycle, Lio gives a few light kisses to Galo’s neck before they take off. 

“Wha- Li?” Galo sputters, completely letting go of the handlebars. Rapidly, he gets them back and starts the ignition. “You cannot do that when we’re moving. That’s like, a safety hazard.” 

“Oh?” Lio replies innocently, slinking up to hug Galo even more tightly and plant a kiss on his cheek. “Am I distracting?” 

“In the best way possible,” Galo grits out. Lio grows bolder, lifting his hands higher, towards Galo’s pecs, giving a squeeze.

It’s all teasing, just a taste, because he wants Galo to know that he’s very much attracted to him. Today has been mostly fluffy relationship nonsense, and that’s great, incredible even, but there’s a lot more involved with relationships that Lio’s definitely interested in. 

Another day. 

“So are we good to go?” Lio asks slyly. 

**“YEAH!”** Galo shrieks, his voice much higher pitched than normal. That alone earns a chuckle out of Lio, and then they’re off, weaving back through the trees. 

He is leading a double life. 

On one hand, he is the indomitable and feared Mad Burnish leader. A symbol of Burnish freedom, one who works tirelessly to save every last one of them. An arsonist who sets cities alight in order to get their message across. 

On the other hand, he is Lio Fotia, a drifter that sometimes comes through Promepolis on his supply runs. Someone that seems to constantly run into life-threatening trouble, hates ice, and is currently dating Galo Thymos. 

How his life ever came to be like this is astonishing - astounding even - but if anyone can handle it, it’s him. He’s managed to hide being Burnish before, and he won’t give this up now that he has it. They’d have to tear it away from him.

Flying past the trees, down from the mountains, his arms wrapped around the torso of his newly confirmed boyfriend, Lio makes a vow to keep these two halves of himself separate. 

Two months. 

He will savor every minute. 

He will not let anyone take it away from him. 

He is in love with Galo Thymos. 

It will only end badly.

And he is in such bliss right now, knowing that this is reciprocated, that he does not care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally did it!!!! 😭💕🎉
> 
> Next chapter should be up next week and uh, some *stuff* happens 😏
> 
> Thank you all for reading and supporting me. I know I sound like a broken record for each of these notes, but I mean it! I appreciate each and every one of you!!!  
> Love you all see you soon!💖


	13. We're Connected, You and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “LIO!” he shout-greets as he rips the door to the complex open, hinges screaming at the force.   
> Beyond the entryway, there stands Lio, same as Galo remembered, in his way too tight and attractive outfit and a cute smile.   
> “Hello.” Lio gives a tiny wave.   
> “C’mere!” Galo absolutely cannot resist bringing him into a crushing hug, squeezing with all of his amazing firefighter might. “I missed you!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, everyone!
> 
> I got more incredible fanart!! @Mystic_Noctem drew the boys skating [here!](https://twitter.com/Mystic_Noctem/status/1219305437285306369)  
> IT'S SO ADORABLE I literally made it my phone background I love it so much!!! 😍
> 
> I also made a curious cat [here](https://curiouscat.me/jabbles) where you guys can ask me stuff. Feel free to ask me about CMH or anything in general. I love talking about this story, so ask away!
> 
> Lastly, you may have noticed something about this fic has changed. Take that as you will. 
> 
> -Jabbles💕

When they arrive back at Galo’s place, Lio knows that he's quickly approaching his limit. The whispers call to him, telling him to alight it all, to leave nothing left. It makes him acknowledge the solemn fact that he cannot stay for much longer without burning at least _something._

It’s his own ticking clock, telling him that as much as he’d like to just collapse into Galo’s arms and kiss him senseless all through the night, that is not a possibility for someone like him.

Even if they’re together now, there are still things he must hide, things he cannot reveal, things he must protect.

Lio still follows Galo up to his apartment, because even if he does have to depart soon, he can at least say goodbye properly. He climbs the stairs up to the door, but doesn’t leave the entryway. 

Galo loudly stomps into the small living room and falls onto the couch. 

“Wow, that was so much fun, Lio!” 

“I agree, it was a splendid time. I look forward to our next date.”

“It’ll knock your complicated boots off!” Galo predicts confidently, sporting a thumbs-up. 

Little does he know that Lio getting to eat any food that’s not from a can is enough to send him to a tastebud heaven.

Lio keeps that part to himself.

“I hope so,” he replies. “I would love to spend more time with you, Galo, but my friends are expecting me. Have a delivery we need to make.” It’s a lame excuse, but Lio can’t exactly tell him that if he stays longer, he might explode into a fireball. 

“I understand, it’s okay, Li. Date Number 2 will be here before we know it!” Even if Lio has to make his departure, Galo is still positive and chipper and it’s making his exit much easier. 

“Speaking of which, when is Date Number 2? When are you free? I should be back in town by the end of the week.”

“Hang on!” Galo starts mentally doing math, counting on his fingertips and it’s adorable. “I’m off Friday!” 

“Friday for dinner then? Sounds good to me. I’ll text you when I’m close. I’ll aim for 6:30.” 

“Awesome! It’s gonna be the best dinner you’ve ever had, promise!” 

“I know it will, because you’ll be there,” he smiles. 

Galo sputters at that, clamming up. “R-Right!” 

“Now, I really do have to leave.” Because right now he has his self-control, but it could be easily wavered by this addictive firefighter. 

“Wait!” Galo exclaims. “I have to give you something to you before you go!” 

“Oh?” That’s unexpected.

Galo rises from where he flopped on the couch and strolls over to Lio hovering in the doorway. 

“Close your eyes!” Galo says excitedly, and Lio obliges. He’s not sure if he’s expecting something to be pressed into his palms or what, but instead, Galo cradles his face and kisses him again. 

He responds of course, winding his own hands up into Galo’s hair and pulling him closer, closer, closer. 

Burn.

_Burn._

**_Burn._ **

They disconnect, only a hair’s breadth apart. 

“Thank you, Galo,” he murmurs against Galo’s lips. “I love my gift.” 

“You can have more if you want. You were the one that said we can do this as much as we want…”

He claims Lio’s mouth once more. Lio briefly responds, then pushes Galo’s forehead back teasingly.

“Stop, I need to get to work.” _And not set you on fire._

Galo is pouting and giving such convincing puppy eyes that Lio has to jerk his head away from the sight just to maintain his self-discipline. 

“I’m seeing you in five days, Galo.”

“I know, but that’s so looong!”

“I’ll call you.” 

“Okay. That helps a bit. But I just love seeing your face and also now that I can kiss you… that’skindofallIwanttodo,” he admits, rushing through that last bit.

Lio has to physically turn around or his self-control will fly out the window at a comment like that. 

“I’ll see you Friday, Galo,” he says succinctly, focusing on the doorframe and nothing else. 

“See ya Friday, Li. I’ll miss you.” 

Lio swings by a bulk food shop on his way and snags a few bags of non-perishables before he leaves the city. The sun is low, nearly beyond the horizon when he makes it back to the Burnish settlement.

Along the way, he burns brightly as flames spiral out of his motorcycle, happy to finally be unleashed after being cooped up for most of the day. 

Lio Fotia is in a relationship. 

He never thought he’d see the day. 

The Burnish all greet him when he returns, and Lio calls them all together for a meal. His generals both eye him up during their supper, both wearing expressions that clearly read that they want all the juicy gossip.

Finally, after everyone has eaten and is beginning to settle in for the night, Lio heads out to gaze up at the stars and be away from everyone. He needs to ruminate over the complete implausibility of what has transpired today, to try to understand where this all leaves him now.

The more he ponders it, the more shocked Lio becomes.

But it wasn’t a dream. It really happened.

What a wondrous day.

His generals follow behind shortly, breaking the solitude, and sit with him. 

“So, tell us, how did it go?” Gueira starts, passing Lio a beer he’s opened. Lio’s not sure where he got it from, but he takes a sip regardless. 

Lio briefly considers hiding the details, but he can never hide anything from his generals, anyway. Plus, this is good news, they want to hear it and Lio finds himself wanting to tell them.

“I… I have a boyfriend.” 

“YES BOSS!” 

“WAY TO GO BOSS!”

They cheer way too loudly. Lio gazes down at the bottle. Maybe they had more of these and he didn’t notice. 

Meis’s demeanor then returns to a more subdued nature. “So, what did you do?” 

“Yes, TELL US EVERYTHING!!!”

“I went to his apartment but only for a bit. Then we went up to a frozen lake in the mountains.”

 **“ICE?!”** Gueira shrieks with disdain. “Fuck ice.” 

“I didn’t go near it! Well, at least not at first. Too dangerous, you know.”

“But you, Lio Fotia, willingly touched ice? I find that hard to believe,” Meis says, incredulous. 

“I didn’t. Galo carried me as he skated.” 

“Like, princess style?”

“God, no, Gueira. On his back. Piggyback rides? Heard of them?” Lio teases.

“Yeah, yeah,” Gueira replies. “Well, that’s still pretty romantic.” 

“Is that when you confessed?” Meis suddenly asks.

Lio finds himself blushing, a little flustered at the question. “Well, um, it was before that,” he answers. “I just… I guess I just kissed him. It just felt right and I wanted to, so I did.” 

“You are so cute. _‘The moment felt right so I had to kiss him.’_ And they say romance is dead.” 

“Gueira, when was the last time you were romantic to me?” Meis teases. 

“Hey!” Gueira bites back. “You know I love you! If you want fuckin’ romance I can take you out somewhere. But last I checked, you don’t want that shit, you just wanna be all over me.” 

Meis grumbles and turns his head away. 

“That’s not a denial,” Gueira notes. 

“Guys, what am I going to do?” Lio asks, sudden desperation creeping into his voice. The worries that he’s been hiding are now bubbling up to the surface. “He’s so perfect, so beautiful and wonderful and he likes me too! We have another date Friday! It’s too good to be true!”

“Why are you complaining about this, Boss?” Gueira asks, confused. “You finally got what you wanted.” 

“It has an expiration date,” Lio answers sadly, facing his lap. 

“Yeah? So what?” Gueira scoffs, jabbing Lio in the shoulder. “Don’t worry about that shit, just enjoy it.”

“That’s easier said than done,” Lio sighs. “I nearly had a panic attack thinking about it today. Galo had to calm me down.”

“Lio, you are worrying about something so far off in the future. You are now in a relationship with a super-hot guy and you should just be into that. I know I am!” 

“Thanks, babe,” Meis replies with a wink, then turns back to Lio. “He’s right, you know.” 

“I know. It’s just hard. I’ve never done this before! What if I screw it all up?”

Meis nods understandingly. “Relationships can be scary, Lio. You don’t have to have all the answers right now. You can figure them out together. With Galo.”

“That… actually makes me feel a lot better. Thank you.”

“Course, we’re always here for ya,” Gueira adds.

“Yeah, you are,” Lio agrees, a smile back on his face.

“So what’s on Friday?” Meis asks, changing to subject.

The question makes him clam up, because Lio knows how jealous they’ll be if he tells them the truth, but after what they’ve just said, Lio doesn’t want to lie.

“He’s cooking me dinner.”

“HE’S WHAT?” Meis nearly shouts. 

“Boss, I swear to Christ if you do not bring some back with you, I will burn down an entire village.” 

“That’s an odd threat,” Lio bemuses. “Which village, Gueira?” 

“I don’t fuckin’ know! Just bring some real food back, okay?” 

He laughs. “Okay, I’ll try.” 

“Boss, have you told him anything? Does he know about…?” Meis begins to ask, and Lio understands the unsaid question. 

“ **No!** No, he doesn’t know any of it.” He shakes his head decidedly. “And I plan on keeping it that way.”

It’s far too big of a secret, much too dangerous. Galo’s safety is just as important to him as his own.

It might even be more important than his own, now. 

“Was it hard hiding the fire?” 

“In a way, yes. But it almost seemed like, when we were kissing, they all quieted down? It was odd.” He takes another sip of his beer. “By the time I was getting ready to leave, though, they were nearly shouting. It’s unfortunate, really. I wanted to stay longer.”

“Well, maybe next time!” Meis replies positively. 

“Yeah, I hope so.” 

“Is he a good kisser?” Gueira suddenly inquires, leaning in. 

Lio has very little to compare to, but he certainly enjoyed it. “Yes.”

“Better than me?” 

“I am _not_ going to answer that.”

“I’m taking that as a no. Nice!”

“Meis, can’t you like, tone him down or something?” Lio sighs exasperatedly. 

He shakes his head. “Boss, if I knew how to do that, I’d’ve done it years ago.” 

“You love me! Both o’ ya!” 

“Yes, we do.” 

“So Boss, Friday, eh? At his place?” Gueira inquires, smirking. “Anything gonna happen? Or maybe it already did?” 

Lio gives him a deadpan expression. “If you’re trying to insinuate if we had sex, we did not. I don’t want to pressure him into anything.”

“You said it yourself - you have an expiration date. Do you really want to take it slow? I mean, he’s so fuckin’ hot and-” 

“ _Gueira_ ,” Meis admonishes, bopping him on the forehead. 

“Oi!” he rubs at the spot. “I’m just saying, do you really have the luxury to take things slow?” 

“Meis, he has a point.” Gueira, as unpredictable and wild as he can be, can make valid points. 

“Yeah! I do!” he agrees. 

“Well, the other thing is…” Lio trails off, staring back down at his gloves. Uncertainty creeps into his gut as Lio contemplates actually saying what is bothering him.

“You can tell us, Boss. We’ve got your back.”

“I’m worried I’ll hurt him,” Lio finally admits, wincing at the confession. 

“Huh?” 

“I’ve never been with someone who isn’t also Burnish.”

“Oh.”

“I see.” 

“Boss, you’re gonna be fine. You have more control over your flames than anyone else on this planet. You can do it.” 

“You’re probably correct, Meis, but I just don’t know for sure. And having him find out that way would be… downright catastrophic.” 

“If you’re worried, why not make sure you’re pretty burned out before going back?”

“That’s actually not a bad idea, thanks.”

“And if you don’t wanna do that,” Gueira adds. “You can always come back to us.”

“I don’t think my new _boyfriend_ would take kindly to me sleeping with other people.” 

“Aw, maybe romance isn’t dead.” 

“Because I want monogamy? That’s a low bar.” Lio stands up. “I’m heading back, I need to catch up on work.” 

Talking with his friends has given him more confidence, but it’s still odd for him to personally want things and actually be able to attain them. For so long, he’s just been living and fighting for others. Doing something just for himself? It’s still a new idea. 

Checking his phone, he sees that Galo has replied to him, and Lio’s heart grows fonder reading it. He responds with an affectionate text of his own, then repockets it. 

As he returns to work on some infrastructure for the settlement, his heart still flutters when he thinks about the day he’s had. 

He couldn’t ask for more. 

Every heartache, every desperate night has been worth it, because they’ve led him to this. Somehow, despite the darkness in this world and its reach across the land, Lio has found his hope in the arms of a boisterous firefighter. And by an even greater miracle, the feelings are returned.

Lio’s suffered so much that he’s almost forgotten what it’s like to win, but now that he has it, he’ll hold onto it for dear life.

His generals are right (they usually are), he can’t get caught up in his own head when the whole experience is fleeting. 

As he finishes his work for the night, Lio loudly cheers up to the sky sparkling with diamonds of stars. 

“I love Galo Thymos! He is my boyfriend!” 

Distantly he hears a “Fuck yeah he is!” and Lio chuckles. 

Maybe he still doesn’t know exactly what he’s doing, maybe he’s still a little unsure of it all, but it’s worth it.

Lio will drown himself in this feeling. 

He can’t wait for Friday. 

* * *

Preparing for Date Number 2 is a much less frantic affair for Galo. It turns out, making a plan in advance makes the prep work much, much easier. It’s much better than, you know, waking up an hour before said date. However, despite his expeditious preparations for their first date, it still went pretty well.

Actually, it went fucking fantastic.

When he first returns to work Monday, he’s beaming like a beacon, and pretty much everyone in Burning Rescue 3 can tell.

Galo’s not a hard guy to read, not when he loudly declares what he is thinking at any given moment and wears his heart on his compression sleeve.

So when he walks in shining like the sun itself, it’s only a few mere minutes before he’s cornered by the whole team. 

“You seem happy, Thymos,” Aina starts expectantly. “I take it that means it went well.” 

Galo nods vigorously. He’s honestly been waiting for someone to ask. “Yes! We’re officially dating!” 

“Well, good work.” Remi places a hand on his shoulder.

Varys responds with a fist bump as well. 

“Soooo,” Aina drawls, cheeky grin on her face. “Was it romantic? Did you dramatically declare your love for him like I said?” 

Galo pauses, because he doesn’t want to explain how he practically froze to an ice sculpture after Lio kissed him. The whole part where he didn’t respond at all and Lio nearly left. It’s embarrassing. 

“No, we just, uh, kissed. And both said we liked each other.” He gulps, hoping that she doesn’t pry further. 

“That’s all? Where’s the drama?” she gripes. 

“I don’t know? Is there supposed to be drama?” Galo scratches the back of his head. “I mean there was that point where he almost passed out and then the part where he actually _did_ pass out but-”

He’s said too much. 

“WHAT? HE PASSED OUT?”

“He fell asleep!” Galo quickly defends. “And the almost part was him just dealing with shit. It doesn’t matter, we’re fine. Our next date is Friday!”

“Well, if you say so.” Aina purses her lips together quizzically. “What are you guys doing for your second date? Oh, actually, what did you do yesterday? I want ALL the details!” 

“I took him up to a frozen lake. We skated. Or well, I skated and Lio held on to me.”

“Oh, Galo, that _is_ romantic! You did good!”

“I did?”

“Yes! Now the second date?”

“I’m making him dinner.”

Aina swoons again, baffling Galo. He’s just answering her questions, why is she getting all hot and bothered about it? 

“Galo, you somehow stumble into the correct answers. It’s a mystery.” 

“Uh, thanks?” He tilts his head, puzzled. Is that a compliment? 

“Keep up the good work,” Aina replies with an affirmative nod. 

“Okay?” It’s still more of a question. 

“Now get to your actual work!” Ignis calls out. 

“Right!” The team chimes back in unison. 

The rest of the week flies by in a frenzy of flames, tech, and food. Galo doesn’t want to screw this up, not when he made an actual plan this time.

But what does someone make for their new boyfriend? He doesn’t know what Lio likes, only that he doesn’t get to have much since he’s travelling on the road all the time.

Eventually, he decides on a stir fry, because he can do most of the prep ahead of time (cutting the vegetables and such) and he can make sure to only add food that Lio likes.

It kinda reminds him of those fancy hibachi places with the chef flipping the knife all around and the grill in front of everyone, but on a much smaller scale. However, knife tricks with him are probably a bad idea. Just in general. He could still wear the headband though, that’s a nice look. Fits his theme, right?

Japanese fashion choices aside, Galo meticulously chops and dices no fewer than ten different vegetables and buys three different sauces because he just honestly has no idea what Lio will want. He really just heard Lio say so wistfully how much he’d like to try some of Galo’s cooking and then his cocksure attitude took over from there.

He’s not a chef by any means, only a meal here and there on a day off or when it’s his turn at the station, that sort of thing. He’s never done anything like this; nothing this official or fancy for someone as special as Lio Fotia.

He’s talked himself up, now there are expectations, and Galo needs to fucking shatter them because Lio deserves nothing but the best, okay? Lio also has this almost formal air about him, in his speech and movements, that makes Galo worry that he’s been way too casual and that this meal will be as well.

But he did say that they’re boyfriends, so he should be chill about it all, right? But then again, Lio is also quick to tease and judge with that skeptical eyebrow raise and Galo definitely does not want to endure that from him again. Disappointment would be way worse - he doesn’t want to even consider that possibility.

Burning soul at maximum overdrive, Galo gets everything that he possibly can ready ahead of time (including an actual cleaning of his apartment) and then bounces on his heels waiting for a buzz at his intercom so that the date can truly begin. 

Lio was true to his word - they’ve had brief chats on the phone - but being in his presence is just so much better. Especially when they’re close. And kissing. That’s the best. 

But even beyond the physicality of it all, being around Lio is like an atmosphere change, a filter on life. The colors are brighter, the air is thicker, and everything burns way hotter. It’s not bad, no, it’s great. It’s noticeable and surrounds him every moment they’re near one another. 

Looking back now, Galo thinks he may have even felt it that very first day. Despite Lio’s cold tendencies, there was just something about him that was like a magnetic pull, dragging them closer and closer until now. If Galo could, he’d thank this unknown force (if it even exists).

Being with Lio Fotia is the best. It might even be better than being in his Matoi.

Might be. 

The buzzer rings. 

Galo flies down the stairs, taking them two, three at a time, because he knows that at the end of the journey lies Lio’s beautiful smile. 

“LIO!” he shout-greets as he rips the door to the complex open, hinges screaming at the force. 

Beyond the entryway, there stands Lio, same as Galo remembered, in his way too tight and attractive outfit and a cute smile. 

“Hello.” Lio gives a tiny wave. 

“C’mere!” Galo absolutely cannot resist bringing him into a crushing hug, squeezing with all of his amazing firefighter might. “I missed you!” 

Most of Lio’s response is muffled into Galo’s shoulder, but he can guess what the words are. He could hold this position forever, honestly, but Lio needs to breathe, probably.

Pulling back to face him again, Galo grins and gives him a quick kiss. Lio responds, but before things get too out of hand in the complex entrance, they break apart.

Galo holds his hand out. “Let’s go!” 

Lio gives a small giggle and takes the offering. Galo leads them up the stairs quickly before heading back into his apartment. 

“Do you want to take off your boots and jacket?” Galo asks, unsure of how exactly to treat a guest like this in his home. He figures this is a good start. “Make yourself comfortable!”

Lio nods. “Thank you, I will.” 

_So formal,_ Galo thinks again to himself.

Making his way back to the kitchen, he’s got all the ingredients out on the counter in a bunch of different bowls (yes, he actually bought bowls) and the table is set (kind of?) so he’s doing good.

Lio pads over and _whoa,_ Galo hasn’t seen him in just the puffy white shirt before, but it’s downright stunning. Lio sits down at the table, gazing up to Galo expectantly.

“So, what’s for dinner?”

“Stir fry!” he answers excitedly. “You get to pick what to put in it and I’ll cook it for you!”

Moment of truth - he hopes Lio appreciates the idea. 

“Oh?” Lio’s head tilts quizzically, coming down to rest on his hand. “That sounds lovely.” 

“Good! I uh, wasn’t super sure what you liked so I just got a bunch of different stuff,” Galo admits, rubbing the back of head. 

“You could’ve asked, Galo.”

“I wanted it to be a surprise, okay?”

“Don’t worry, you did well. I’m so hungry, anything would be great,” Lio sighs, eyeing the decadence spread across the counter. 

“Well, I won’t keep you waiting then! Come pick your food!” 

“I get to choose?” Lio’s eyebrows furrow. 

“Yeah, see? Take this bowl and fill it with whatever you want. Then I’ll cook it up nice for ya over some rice! You also get to pick a sauce.” 

Lio’s eyes widen at all the options. “This is so much! You didn’t have to do all of this just for me.”

“Of course I had to! I promised you the best dinner ever, Li! And I _never_ go back on a promise.” 

Lio’s hand lifts to his mouth, trying to hide his chuckles. Galo notices that his gloves are actually off to eat this time, as opposed to that first one all those days ago. 

“Thank you, Galo. I’ll pick out my ingredients now, then.” 

Lio looks between all the items and almost looks scared for a brief moment of hesitation. But Lio also never backs down from a challenge, so once he figures it out, he starts piling it all up. 

By the time he’s finished, the veggies are teetering on the beginning of spilling out of the bowl. Lio seems to realize that the absurd amount and starts looking embarrassed. Now, we can’t have that. 

“Hey, don’t sweat it bud, I could probably eat three of these! Did you know one time I had a pizza-eating contest with Varys and we both gave up after six each? He claims he won, but I say it was a draw. I didn’t even throw up!” Oh right, back on track. “So yeah, don’t feel bad. You said you were hungry!” 

“You’re so funny,” Lio says, fondness in his gaze. “I love your little tidbits like that.”

“Ha, thanks…” Now it’s Galo’s turn to be embarrassed. “Now pick a sauce, or mix ‘em up, whatever you want!” 

Lio tentatively dips a finger into the first bottle, just a simple teriyaki, and tastes it, pulling the finger out of his mouth with a _pop!_

It is utterly captivating. 

Oh god, does Lio know he’s doing that? 

Galo watches as Lio repeats the movement with the second option and accentuates the motion, this time slowing the removal. 

For the last one, he just licks the sauce right off his finger, tongue sliding up the appendage.

Galo just about **_dies._ **

“I pick the first one,” Lio smirks. 

“Yeah,” Galo breathes, mind still somewhere far away. He can’t get that image out of his head, Lio Fotia is so hot and is in his kitchen fuck this in incredible and -

_Focus, Galo!_

“Okay I’ll go uh, make it. Yeah! You can just sit and relax or uh, whatever. Or watch, I guess.” His whole suave chef game plan has been thrown out the window by some sensual sauce tasting?

Lio Fotia has a power over him, like he commands all attention in the room at all times, and Galo feels it now more than ever.  
  


The cooking goes surprisingly well. He doesn’t burn any of the food, there are no major spills, and Lio actually watches with fascination next to Galo, clinging to his side. It makes the stirring part of stir-frying a little more difficult, but Galo is not one to complain when Lio has his arms around him. It’s been a far too long five days. 

Like a master chef on one of those cooking shows, he slides the now cooked meal onto the plate with a bed of rice, and hands it to Lio. 

“There ya go, Li! I gotta make mine now, but go ahead. You said you were hungry!” Galo finishes with a flash of a smile and then goes about making his own. 

He’s just about done, finishing the final touches when he loses focus for just a moment. Lio’s just that dazzling that Galo can’t help but look back. He only looks over his shoulder to see him for a mere second, but that’s all it takes.

His thumb touches the hot pan. 

“Oh, shit!” he curses, shaking the smarting finger. 

“What is it, Galo?” Lio asks, concerned, jumping up from his spot at the table. 

“I just burned myself a little. Don’t worry, it’s not bad.” He goes up to the sink and runs the angry red mark under cold water for a minute. Lio peeks around his form, glaring at the sight. 

“You should be more careful,” he chastises. 

“Hey, usually I am! You’re quite distracting!” Galo replies, sending a nudge to the Lio that is glued to his side. 

“Oh, I am?” Lio drawls, curiously running his fingers up Galo’s spine. The act makes Galo shiver - an ironic twist considering the burning in his hand. 

“Li, just,” he sputters, trying to maintain some form of composure. “Not right now, I’m in pain.” 

“Well, let me help.” Lio reaches into the sink, cradling Galo’s larger hand in his own. “You’ve done so much for me; let me repay this.”

“Uh, okay.” Galo didn’t expect Lio to step up, but any rebuttal dies on his tongue. Lio leads them both to the bathroom and pops open the cabinet. 

“Do you have anything for this?” Lio asks, rummaging around the space. 

“Uh, I should?”

“Oh, good, you do.” Lio grabs some aloe vera gel and a bandage and treats Galo’s wound. 

While Lio is applying the burn cream, Galo starts giggling to himself uncontrollably.

“What is it?” Lio looks unamused.

“You’re gonna think it’s stupid.”

“Try me.”

“G-“ he giggles some more. _“Galo Vera.”_

Lio gives the longest, deepest, sigh and rolls his eyes, but there are some light chuckles hidden behind the mask. “I wish I was more upset about that than I am.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.”

He finishes the treatment, and it doesn’t hurt that bad anymore. Galo flexes his hand, and the bandage stays on.

“Thanks, Lio.”

“Will you really be alright?” 

“Yeah, it doesn’t hurt that bad. I’ve gotten way worse burns at work,” he laughs. 

Lio gives him an exasperated look. “Seriously, be careful.” 

Galo usually is, really, but when he’s in the moment, so focused on saving people, that just takes priority, alright?

(He doesn't mention that to Lio.)

“Let’s go eat, yeah? I’m starving.”

“As am I.”

“I told you you could start without me!” 

“That would be impolite. I have manners, Galo.”

“Alright!” he relents. “Let’s just eat.” 

They do, and Lio looks full-on blissed out devouring it. It fills Galo with pride, that he can make Lio this happy. It also fills him with another emotion when Lio lets out little hums of pleasure, savoring the tastes. 

By the time they finish, full and satiated, Galo’s almost ready to pass out, but no meal is ever complete until the cleanup is done too, which Lio pitches in for. They clean the dishes, and Lio packs up some of the leftovers because apparently, he said his friends will kill him if he doesn’t bring any back. Galo thinks that’s a joke, but he also knows little about these friends. 

He is protective of his new boyfriend, okay? 

“That was so good, I just wanna food coma,” he finally sighs, collapsing onto the couch facefirst. He doesn’t think twice about it, just reveling in the cushions beneath his form and sinking down into the comfort. That is, until Lio taps him impatiently on the shoulder. 

Opening one eye, he peers up at his boyfriend, who is frowning and leaning over him, arms crossed. 

“Yeah, what is it? Did I do somethin’?” he mumbles into the sofa. 

Lio sighs dramatically, shaking his head. “Where am I going to sit, Galo?” 

Oh, shit, right, he doesn’t have a lot of seating in this small place. 

“Sorry, Li!” He rights himself quickly, sitting up on the couch. 

“That’s better,” Lio remarks, giving a nod of approval. Galo expects him to take the other end or maybe the middle just next to him (they are dating after all), but he’s definitely not expecting Lio to plop down directly into his lap.  
Instinctively, for some reason, he tenses. _Idiot,_ he tells himself. _This is Lio, you’re allowed to do this._

So Galo wraps his arms around Lio’s small form and turns on the TV. Funnily enough, it defaults to a cooking show. 

Lio’s head lolls back into his chest, and it feels so good, so right. 

He wasn’t kidding about the food coma, though, and a few minutes in, it’s hitting him hard, and he tilts his head back, eyes closed. He’s not going to fall asleep - at least, not on purpose. He’s more just savoring the feeling of Lio in his arms, the cooking host humming on the TV, and the sound of their breaths in sync. 

But why close your eyes when the most beautiful sight is within your grasp? Lio is so beautiful, he thinks.

After a few minutes of half-coma-ing, Galo reopens his eyes and gazes down at that soft, minty hair. 

_How am I so lucky to be with him?_

This is technically only their second date, but already Galo feels their bond, their connection, humming. It’s like Lio belongs in his arms.

It’s that atmosphere again, that just makes everything so much _more_ all the time. Galo can feel everywhere they touch, how his heart beats louder, how his body just feels warmer. 

He presses a light feathery kiss to Lio’s hair, and he thinks it’s stealthy enough, but Lio leans back into him - he’s been caught. 

Lio says something, but Galo doesn’t catch it, it’s overwritten by an obnoxiously loud commercial for some car dealership. Those guys don’t know how to keep it quiet, even on the TV, huh.

“Hm, did you say something?” 

“I said you missed,” Lio repeats. 

“Missed what? The show? I’ll admit I really haven’t been watching it so much. These guys are all so much better than me, haha.” 

“Galo.” The word is firm, commanding, and all of his attention is pulled in at the utterance of his name. “Shut up.”

He does. 

It’s a good thing that he does, because Lio twists up and kisses him. 

Galo responds, _yes, finally_.

It’s been quite a restraint so far to not just kiss him senseless, but he promised dinner, so he knew he had to wait. Galo is an odd combination of self-control and blatant impulsivity, depending on the topic. If someone is in danger, needs his help, he’ll do whatever needs to be done. But if he needs to wait to do something to make someone he loves happy, he’ll oblige. 

They kiss and kiss and there’s a new edge to it - like they’re unrestrained, free to explore. Lio kisses him hungrily, hands getting wrapped up in the fabric of his shirt. Lio’s tongue invades his mouth, but Galo doesn’t put up a fight - not here. When it’s Lio, there’s no pushback, no combat, no fighting back.

When he said that he’d happily do anything his boyfriend asks, that’s actually not too far from the truth. Lio deserves the world. He hasn’t gotten to experience much, moving and travelling all the time, so Galo will let him have it all.

He lets Lio take the reins, follows the lead as best as he can, losing himself in the feel of their lips and Lio’s quiet, delighted hums.

When they finally disconnect, both of them are breathing heavily. 

Then, Lio, determined look in those beautiful crystalline eyes, starts kissing down his throat and it’s wonderful. When he gives a light nip, just a taste, Galo makes a punched noise, something close to a moan.

Lio makes a noise of his own, a sound of recognition. 

So he does it again, suddenly and heavy, and it rips a louder sound of Galo’s throat. 

“Liooo,” he breathes. 

“You make pretty sounds. I like that,” he responds, breath over his neck. 

“Li, you - _hnngh_.” His attempt at a thought is broken apart when Lio does it a third time.

His brain is essentially running only on Lio power right now. Lio is all that he can think about, feel, remember. There is nothing else. 

Lio rises again (he’s much shorter than Galo), but he has to move his legs a little to be able to reach him in a more comfortable position. As he does, Galo feels a thigh land somewhere that makes him nearly yelp and he bites his lip in an attempt to stifle it. 

“Sorry, Li,” he apologizes, turning back towards the forgotten television screen. He doesn’t want to look at Lio right now. 

“What are you apologizing for?” 

“Well, your leg and I- It felt…” Galo does not want to spell this out right now; it’s far too embarrassing. 

“Oh, you mean?” Lio repeats the motion and Galo’s face scrunches up to hide his reaction. 

“Yes, _that.“_

“I just told you that you make pretty noises. You don’t have to hide them from me,” Lio replies. 

“It’s not that,” Galo manages to reply, red all the way to his ears. “It’s just…” 

“What?” Lio gives him a questioning pout, batting those many eyelashes. 

“I don’t want to pressure you into anything, Lio,” Galo finally clarifies, but it pains him to get the words out. Can’t Lio get the hint? “I know this is technically only our second date, but I think you’re really attractive and-” 

“God, you’re so adorable,” Lio finally laughs. 

“What?”

“Idiot, I always know what I’m doing,” Lio purrs. “Didn’t you say the same once?” His mouth pulls back into an evil smirk. 

“You mean, that was on purpose?” Galo all but shouts, shellshocked. “All of that? The bike and the stretch and the SAUCE?”

“You’re finally starting to get it. Good.” Lio finishes the explanation with a peck on his lips. “I think you’re really fucking sexy.” 

Galo’s response cannot be deciphered into a word; it’s more some sort of high-pitched, garbled noise. 

“Are you surprised? You really have no idea how hot you are, do you? I’ve spent a lot of nights thinking about you,” Lio remarks idly, fingers lightly skimming down the front of his shirt. 

Galo’s brain is not functioning right now, please call back later. Leave a message at the tone. What he does manage to say is the very suave, “Cool.” 

Lio shakes his head at the Galo’s very intelligently worded comment, and moves closer until he’s just hovering near Galo’s ear. 

“Shall we?” 

He gulps. “You want to? You don’t have to. Really.” Galo’s a nice guy and he just really wants to be sure this is what Lio wants. 

Another thigh comes directly at his now hardened crotch and Galo doesn’t even try to hide the moan this time. 

“Yes. Fuck me, Galo.” 

Well that seems pretty clear. 

Galo takes that to be his cue and he scoops Lio up before he can even protest. Because if they’re doing this (and it sounds like they are), then they’re not going to ruin his couch. Lio deserves the bed at least, okay? 

With all the gentleness of a caress, Galo lays Lio down onto the bedspread, and he’s gazing up, his eyes full of want. 

Oh man, it’s been a long time since he’s done any of this and -

**Shit.**

It _has_ been a long time. 

Too long that he has nothing. 

Look, he didn’t expect that they’d get this far on only their second official date, alright? But there’s no way he’s going to let himself possibly hurt Lio, so as much as he wants to, he’ll have to postpone that part. 

“Lio, I’m sorry,” he sighs dejectedly. “We can’t do this.” 

Lio rises sharply from his spot on the bed. “What?” He sounds hurt but also concerned. 

“I uh, don’t have any of the required materials and I,” he tilts his head away bashfully, unable to meet Lio’s gaze. “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“Oh thank god,” Lio quickly replies, and Galo turns back and gives him a confused expression. Didn’t he just essentially seduce Galo? He seemed pretty into it. 

“Huh?”

“No, not about the not being able to fuck me part - that is indeed disappointing. I thought you meant we couldn’t do any of it.” 

“Oh no, I definitely want to! Believe me!” Galo enthusiastically nods, so fast that it rattles his brain a little bit. 

“Well, while that is a shame, it is not a complete travesty,” Lio replies, rising to grab Galo’s hand and pull him onto the bed as well. “There are still other things we can do.”

Crawling up to where Lio lays, Galo faces him, head pillowed on his hand. “Yeah?” 

Lio mirrors his position, exaggeratedly tapping his chin as if in deep thought. 

“Yes. But what? Hm.” 

“Whatever it is you want, I’ll do it!” 

Lio’s mask of composure breaks slightly at Galo’s earnest remark.

“You’re too good to me, Galo.” He shakes his head slightly, before that controlled presence is back once again. “This’ll be fun. How about you suck me off and then if you’re good, I’ll repay the favor.” 

Lio speaks with such conviction, like it’s so easy to just drop these sensual words and not even consider how they absolutely wreck Galo. 

God, even his voice is sexy. It’s not fair.

“I can do that,” he confirms. He just hopes that he does a good enough job for Lio. He’s not exactly the most experienced, but he’ll do the best he can. 

“Good.” 

Galo seals the agreement with a kiss. And another. And another. 

Soon, Lio is on top of him, thighs on either side of his hips and it’s a great view. He shucks the puffy white shirt, revealing his milky chest that Galo’s seen before but now it’s so different, because he can touch. 

So he does. 

He runs his hands up and down Lio’s sides, feeling each rib (damn, Lio really _is_ skinny) and memorizing each curve. Cautiously, curiously, he drags one hand along Lio’s chest, pulling on his nipple with the pass-by, and Lio gives a light, shaky breath at the motion. That seems to be a positive response, so repeats it with the other nipple, and this time Lio audibly gasps. 

“Take off your shirt,” Lio rasps, and Galo doesn’t need to be told twice.

Soon, it’s on the floor somewhere, followed quickly by his sleeve, and Lio takes the opportunity to lean down to Galo’s chest, leaving open-mouth kisses on all of the revealed skin. His mouth is so warm, it’s like embers on his skin. Lio’s hot kisses are like a candle’s flame, just enough of a tepid heat to notice, but not enough to scorch. 

Lio’s tongue drags up, up his chest until it swirls aournd his nipple, making Galo inhale - in both surprise and pleasure. He’s even more surprised when Lio bites down on the nub, and he makes a very auditory response at that. Lio hums around the hardened bud, and that drives him even more mad. Then, Lio’s other hand comes up to flick the unattended nipple. All of it together nearly creates a sensory overload for Galo, but in the best way possible.

When he’s had his fill nibbling and suckling on the one, Lio pops off and quickly jumps to the other side. The spit-soaked nip is exposed to the cool air, and it nearly makes Galo shiver, if not for the heated mouth enveloping the other one. 

Finally, Lio leaves his now overly-sensitive nipples alone and rises to gaze down into Galo’s awaiting eyes. 

And promptly flips them over, with Lio now beneath him. 

It’s so quick, so sudden, that Galo can’t even fight it. He’s actually more just starstruck by such a show of strength by Lio’s slight form. 

“Damn, you’re stronger than you look,” he compliments. “That’s hot.” 

Lio gives that sly smirk again, eyes sparkling. “Oh, do you think you’re stronger than me?” 

“Is that a challenge?” Galo can’t resist bantering back. 

“You think you would win? Baby, I’m full of surprises.” 

“Well, I’m full of a burning firefighter’s soul.”

“What if I told you that my soul burns too?” 

That gives Galo pause - albeit a small one - but he quickly recovers. “Then I’d just say I burn hotter.” 

Lio full on guffaws at that. “I doubt it.” 

“Are you sure?” Galo inquires, tilting his head in doubt. 

“I’m pretty damn sure.”

“Well, I _do_ know one way I’d win.” 

“Oh?” Lio quirks an eyebrow up, and Galo takes the opportunity to take his hands to Lio’s ribs. Lio notices it too late, and by the time he tries to defend, Galo is back tickling him again, that musical giggle gracing his ears again. 

“Stop it, Galo,” Lio gets out between giggles. “I’ll let you win this one, but you did promise something else.”

Oh, yeah, he did kinda get distracted. 

Still, a win’s a win.

“One for Galo!” he cheers, fist pumping the air. 

“Did you just fist pump the air before we have sex?”

“Is that bad?” 

“It’s just such a you move is all,” Lio smiles, full of mirth. But then that glint in his eyes returns, the one that makes Galo’s head go empty and his dick get interested. “Now, come on, fulfill your promise. You said you never go back on them.” Lio lifts his hips, wiggling them in the air. 

“Well,” Galo agrees. “I am a man of my word.” 

He looks down at Lio’s pants, scanning up and down the shiny leather. He counts no fewer than five belts and he just kinda … gapes at it all. Galo never, ever backs down from a challenge, but this is one of those times that there’s so much that he’s just not even sure where to begin. 

“Hey, Li?” 

“What is it, Galo?” 

“How do I take your pants off? They look… complicated.”

“Just unbuckle the belts and pull them down, silly,” Lio adds with a good-natured thump on his head. “You can do it.”

“Yeah, I can do this,” he echoes, pumping himself up. And this isn’t even the hardest part!

Heh, _hard_. 

Head in the game, Galo! 

“Do I need to do all of them?” he asks as he begins undoing the first one on Lio’s thigh. 

“Don’t, just the top few should work.” 

“Okay.” That is waaay more doable.

Galo gets them successfully undone enough and _okay,_ they’re really doing this now. He reaches in to the tight leather, and there’s enough give that he can get his fingers in. Still, he lifts his eyes up to Lio’s because he needs just that last bit of consent. He’s met by a mostly pleasant but slightly impatient face. Lio nods. He’s good. 

Galo pulls down the material (there’s nothing underneath _holy shit)_ inch by inch until Galo pulls it all down over the growing bulge that he’s been eyeing since Lio laid down on the bed.

He’s not bashful in any sense of the word, but for some reason he gives it pause. Lio’s dick springs free, and he takes in the sight of it, already pink and hard and precome beading at the tip. 

But he never goes back on a promise. 

Galo’s not experienced in this, he’s actually only ever done it once before, but he’ll give it his all. He sinks down over the tip, lips curling over his teeth so that he makes sure that all Lio feels is pleasure. 

“Yes,” Lio moans as he begins to take small licks at the tip, lapping around the head. 

Hands come to fist into his hair - not tightly, just an anchoring force as Galo continues dragging his tongue in languid strokes.

Then he sucks hard and Lio gasps loudly and jerks up into Galo’s mouth, but not enough to make him gag. He begins going up and down the shaft, licking the top and sucking until even Lio loses his carefully manicured composure and begins canting his hips up. 

Galo’s eyes have been closed in focus for most of this, but he peeks one open to see what Lio looks like. The sight of his flushed, blissed-out face, his pink lips parted and panting and his usually just-as-pink eyes blown dark and wide with lust is so fucking overwhelming that Galo nearly stops just to take it all in. 

That is, until Lio gives a slight tug of encouragement or insistence on Galo’s hair.

“Mm, that’s it, you’re so good, Galo.” 

The reassurance is enough to send a renewed determination in him, to get him to restart the act.

But it also sets him _alight._

The combination of Lio’s sexy sounds, his expression, his _taste_ – it’s getting in his head and Galo doesn’t want to fight it. 

So while he’s still taking care of Lio, he subtly unzips his own pants to rub himself in time (with his uninjured hand of course), the two in tandem.

“Come on,” Lio urges, breathy. “Show me that burning soul.” 

Galo can’t ignore such a request, so he sinks down as far as he can go.

It’s sudden and Galo himself is praying that the back of his throat will relax enough to let Lio enjoy this. Please don’t gag, this is for Lio, let him chase that pleasure, _come on, Galo, you got this._

Lio moans loudly at the new position and then begins in to fuck into his mouth, letting his quivering thighs finally move in earnest. Galo lets him take the control, lets him chase the feeling, and he matches the pace with his own hand.

He makes sure to get a lick or two in on each of Lio’s thrusts, tasting the salty sweat on his tongue. Galo’s eyes are watering and his jaw’s getting kinda sore, too, but he doesn’t mind as Lio’s cock pushes back and forth in the heat of his mouth - he just wants to make Lio feel as good as possible. 

“Galo, Galo,” he chants. He speeds up, lost in a maze of lust. 

“Ah, Galo!” Lio shouts and that’s all the warning he gets before Lio is coming down his throat, the hot, bitter liquid filling his mouth. It’s enough to send himself over the edge, and he comes himself, just from his hand alone. 

Galo lifts his head up, and some of Lio’s come follows, dripping down his chin and onto Lio’s stomach. 

Galo attempts to swallow what remains in his mouth as best he can, wincing a little at the taste. 

As they both are still riding the post-sex high, Galo doesn’t mind it that much. And he’s definitely not gonna complain after such an amazing orgasm. 

Galo pulls back to sit up from his hunched position, panting and wiping at the water leaking from his eyes and mouth. Lio himself also sits up, lifting up on some pillows and leaning against the headboard.

“Wow,” Lio sighs in euphoria, gazing fondly at Galo. Galo still sits, unsure of where to go or what to do. His underwear is so sticky. Oh god, he hopes he didn’t ruin these pants. He’s gonna have to make another long trip to the laundromat, too. 

“You’re not done yet, Galo,” Lio says, yanking Galo back to the scene at hand. Lio’s eyes are cast down towards the mess on his stomach, and Galo gets the message. 

“Oh sorry!” 

“And it’s all over your face. Damn.” Lio reaches his hand up to run his fingers over the come dripping down Galo’s chin. He drags two fingers down slowly, then lifts them to his own lips. Then, in a mirror of the sauce incident, Lio’s pink tongue darts out and licks slowly up his fingers. 

And the sight of Lio Fotia licking up his own come is enough to make Galo’s brain go completely kaput.

Done.

The End.

Nice knowing you.

When he completes the full reboot after several different blue screens, he remembers who he is and what he needs to do. Galo leans down and licks up Lio’s stomach, ignoring the bitter taste filling his mouth again.

He must do an okay job, because Lio gives an approving nod. 

“So, you now then?” he muses, licking his lips. 

“Uhhhhh,” Galo freezes once again. “I…” God, this is embarrassing. “I already…” 

Lio’s brows raise and he looks down to see the wet spot coming through Galo’s pants. 

“You came just from that?” Lio replies, bewildered. 

“Don’t make fun of me,” Galo huffs, cheeks puffing out. “You’re really hot.” 

“I’m not making fun of you, Galo. Actually,” Lio pulls him in so that their faces are a hair’s breadth apart. “That’s really sexy.”

And then they’re kissing again, the taste of come mingling between their tongues. 

“So,” Galo says after another hearty makeout session, Lio curled up in his arms. “Can I change now? Because I’m like, really sticky.” 

_“Oh my god,_ yes. Go change, idiot.” Lio gives him a playful shove towards the edge of the bed. 

Galo heads to the closet to find some other underwear and pajama pants. When he looks over to where Lio is sitting, he’s surprised by what he sees.

Lio’s lithe legs are all spread out, the leather and belts in full view. His elbow is leaning on the pillow next to him, his cheek resting upon his hand. Lio’s expression is expectant, like he wants to see more. 

Well, Galo was just going to head to the bathroom, but with Lio gazing so intently at him, he feels like he can’t escape. Like if he tried to leave Lio’s vision, he’d be obliterated in a blazing fire. 

Galo gulps, and slides the pants, briefs, and all down until he’s completely naked. Lio’s gaze never falters, never wavers, and he looks so sure of himself in that pose. 

This whole show thing has kind of ruined the point of the sticky situation, because he very well can’t just change clothes - there’s still very much a mess that he needs to handle. 

“Am I allowed to go to the bathroom to uh, clean up?” he asks. He’s not sure why he’s asking for permission, but Lio seems to respond to the query positively. 

“You may.” 

Changing quickly, Galo checks himself in the mirror as he’s about to head back, and he notices something unfamiliar. 

On his neck, down his chest, and especially around his nipples, are red and blue marks. 

He walks back into the bedroom and makes a surprise lunge towards Lio. 

“Lioooo,” he whines. “Look what you did!” Gesturing at the mess on his torso, Lio just smirks and looks satisfied with himself. 

“I don’t see the problem here.”

“Lio, I have to wear shirts at work now. These are going to take days to fade!” 

“Days?” Lio parrots, a little surprised. He’s pondering something, before a realization shocks through him. “Oh, right, days.” 

“Yeah!” Galo reiterates, throwing an accusing finger at his neck. “And how am I gonna hide these, huh?” 

Lio chuckles. “Just say you got burned.” 

“On my neck?” 

“Unless you want to wear a scarf in July,” Lio shrugs. He’s still far too proud of his achievements to actually give helpful solutions. 

“You’re lucky I love you,” Galo huffs, crossing his arms. 

Wait. 

_Wait._

**_Wait._ **

“You love me?” Lio utters in complete disbelief, eyes wide and shining like crystals. 

Oh wow, he did say that. Well, even if he didn’t mean to, he wasn’t lying.

Galo just says what he feels at any given moment, so if he said that he loves Lio Fotia, then he loves Lio Fotia. It’s as simple as that.

“Yeah, I do. S’what I said.” 

Lio laughs, and Galo frowns harder.

“Why are you laughin’ at me?” 

“Because of course you would say it like that.” Lio places a hand upon Galo’s cheek, smiling fondly. “All defensive and doubling down on it.” He leans forward until their foreheads are touching. “I’m so glad I met you.” Lio pauses, chewing on his lip briefly. “And I love you too.” 

“Sweet!” 

“You did _not_ just fist pump again, Galo Thymos.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so no lie this is the first smut I've ever posted. Like, ever. I hope I did alright >.<
> 
> Also! Fun fact: the burn scene is based on a true event that happened to me.  
> One Saturday night, I decided to try out a Lio costest. Just an outfit from my closet + a bread clip earring, nothing fancy. Since it was just a test, I left it on as I made dinner (a stir fry) and blasted kakusei while I cooked.  
> And I fucking burned myself.  
> I burned my hand while dressed as Lio and listening to kakusei.  
> God, I wish I was joking. _I have a fucking scar from it._  
>  So now every time I look down at my thumb and see that scar, I'm reminded of the day I truly became Lio Fotia. 
> 
> Anyways, the next chapter should be up in a week! Apologies for the slower updates lately, I'm trying to make some headway on my writing so that my updates don't catch up to my backlog. Just know thatI'm hard at work on it!! I *will* finish this story!
> 
> Thank you all for your support!! I love y'all so much 💖


	14. Apex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, wow, I totally forgot," Galo remarks to himself as he scrolls through his tablet.  
> "Forgot what?" Lio asks.   
> "Uh, my birthday is next week. I've been so busy that it's kinda snuck up on me."  
> Lio turns towards his boyfriend, surprised. "When is it?"  
> "The fourth. Thursday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!! 
> 
> You guys like birthday porn? You get birthday porn. 
> 
> tbh I really struggled with getting the feeling of this chapter right and it went through extensive edits. Also, I wrote most of it on a plane.  
> I deadass wrote this smut on airplane. For a work trip, too. I got paid real money to write this. 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Jabbles💕

Somehow, Lio’s successfully made it through the date so far without setting anything on fire. Despite taking Meis’s advice and thoroughly burning himself out beforehand, there was still an unknown factor.

He’d never had sex before without some form of fire being involved, so he tried his best to keep his self-control on a tight, tight leash.

A leash that Galo immediately broke because _fucking hell_. That was some incredible sex.

Lio just let go, no resistance at all, and fell into it. And it was worth every second. Even if he didn’t get to repay the favor, the whole experience amazing. Lio is so happy, so elated in a way he can't remember ever being before.

He’d stay here all night if he could - maybe for another go or just to stay in these strong, steady arms. It's so _tempting_.

But Mad Burnish has an important supply run scheduled to depart in the morning, and Lio owes his generals that food, anyway.

The idea of falling asleep in Galo's arms (not the first time, but this would be _so different)_ is so enticing that he almost throws the plan anyway just to embrace it. As addictive as Galo is, though, even Lio knows his people must come first. He must strike this balance, never leaning too far one way or the other, or people will suffer.

He is Lio Fotia and he is the Mad Burnish leader. One cannot exist without the other.

"Galo?" he asks, head pillowed on his marked chest.

(Okay, honestly, those were an accident. He may have forgotten that non-Burnish bodies don’t exactly heal as fast as his own)

(He’s still proud of them, though)

"Mm?" Galo murmurs sleepily, eyes slowly opening.

"I have to go now," he states simply, bluntly, trying to make this as straightforward as possible.

"But I don't want you to," Galo immediately complains, arms tightening around Lio's waist.

"I don't want to either," he admits truthfully. "But I have a delivery to make in the morning." 

"Are you sure?” Galo whines. “Aren't you your own boss? Just change your hours."

"Galo, people need their supplies."

"I just really like bein' here with you, Li. Love you."

The confession once again throws Lio off balance. Damn his cheesy feelings, he shouldn't be thrown off kilter by such things, and yet he is.

It's just unreal to hear the words fall out of Galo's mouth so easily. Like it’s the simplest thing in the world and not a monumental phrase that has forever changed him. The words set Lio aflame (only internally, _thank god)_ and he can't help but reply back. Galo's earnestness is infectious. 

"I love you too, sweetheart, but I really do have to go. Would you give up a firefighter's workday for me?"

"Of course not!" Galo blurts out, then, realizing what he's said, relents. "Okay, I get it."

Lio rises from the bed, beginning his search for his long-forgotten shirt and several belts that are strewn about the room.

"But just so you know, I'd consider it," Galo huffs.

Who knew Galo was this clingy? Actually, now that Lio's thinking about it, this makes absolute sense. Galo latched onto him the moment they met. 

Lio’s very grateful for that.

"There are far more important people than me, Galo. People that need your firefighter soul."

"Yeah, I know," he replies. "I just. I miss you when you're not here."

He’s so brutally, unabashedly honest, isn’t he? You’d think by now, Lio would’ve gotten used to it, but it still gets him every goddamn time.

"I miss you as well, Galo.” _God, every minute, every second._ “If you'll miss me that bad, why don't we compare schedules to plan the next date?"

That brightens Galo back up a bit. "Yeah! When are you coming back here?"

"You said it yourself - I can make my schedules as necessary. For the most part, at least.” He shrugs, then smirks in Galo’s direction. “You're the one with someone telling when you're on duty, rookie."

"Not you too!" Galo cries out, feigning hurt. "Rookie or not, I'm the best damn firefighter out there!"

Lio just chuckles as he slides another belt into place.

"Fine. Hang on, I'll check my schedule."

Galo finally gets up from the bed and walks into the kitchen. Lio follows shortly after, mostly redressed. He still needs his jacket, gloves, and boots, but those are out here, anyway. 

"Oh, wow, I totally forgot," Galo remarks to himself as he scrolls through his tablet.

"Forgot what?" Lio asks. 

"Uh, my birthday is next week. I've been so busy that it's kinda snuck up on me."

Lio turns towards his boyfriend, surprised. "When is it?"

"The fourth. Thursday."

That is so much sooner than Lio's planned and he has absolutely no idea what he can do. And it’s not like he can really acquire gifts unless he salvages or steals them.

Fuck, he's going to have think of something, isn’t he?

Burnish have birthdays - of course they do - but those are more a celebration of surviving another year rather than gift-giving and cake-eating. They make a bigger deal of it for the younger ones, trying their best to snag something sweet for them, but he himself hasn't celebrated since he was a child. He's not even sure he can remember the exact date - thinks it's sometime in the winter - but that's about it.

"So, do you have any plans?" Lio asks idly, zipping up his jacket, hiding the minor internal freak-out he’s going through right now. 

"Well, turns out, I work that day. But I wouldn't wanna spend it any other way!"

"You _would_ be excited to work on your own birthday."

"But I'm off that uh, lemme see, Monday and the next Saturday."

"I could do Saturday." The next week is already scheduled with a few more missions to stockpile resources and work on infrastructure. 

"Cool! What do you want to do?"

"You choose, birthday boy.”

"I just like spending time with you! I really like your company! That's all I need!" 

Lio will never get used to this blatant honesty and flattery. "Surely, there's something else you want to do. Something specific."

"Really! We could just sit on the couch and eat pizza and watch a movie! I wouldn't mind! I know you feel about public spaces." 

Lio jolts at that - Galo's far too good at figuring him out. "I appreciate that.” He smiles fondly. “It seems fitting too, recreating that first day."

"Oh yeah, you're right. That is what we did."

Who could’ve known then where they’d be now?

"It's a date."

"Awesome! I am gonna miss you ‘til then."

"You can call me anytime, luv."

"YEAH!” Galo responds, full of energy and enthusiasm in that very Galo way. “Oh, and Lio, just so I know, when's yours?"

"My what?"

"Your birthday."

_Quick, Lio, just pick a date. Winter, just randomly._

"Uh, January 10th." 

_Dumbass! you just picked the date that spells your name! There's no way Galo will believe that!_

"Awesome, lemme write that down!"

Well, sometimes things work out, don’t they?

After Lio's finally finished buckling his boots and has gathered up his food, it’s time for him to go for real. He says his goodbye in the form of a long, passionate kiss.

As he's leaving, Galo's lovestruck mug pining after him, Lio calls out to him.

"Oh, and Galo!"

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget to pick up some - what did you call them? - _materials._ " Lio smirks over his shoulder, eyes glinting. 

Galo reddens, sputters, attempting to vocalize but not finding the ability to. 

"Love you, see you later."

So much has happened today, and Lio’s still just riding the high. It feels like flying itself, soaring with his flames pushing him higher and higher. Galo fuels him.

It was an absolute dream. He got to eat real freshly-cooked food, got to see Galo’s lips stretched obscenely and sexily around his cock, and got to hear that Galo loves him.

It’s too good for someone like him. 

Lio almost feels like he doesn’t deserve it, like he’s going to be startled awake from this dream at any given moment, forced back into his wretched reality.

It just doesn’t feel real. 

And yet it is. 

It’s nearly dawn by the time he gets back to the settlement, the beginnings of pale colors shining in the sky. They’ll have to depart pretty soon; another sleepless night it seems. 

But it was worth it.

Meis and Gueira are already up when he arrives, both hanging out outside the base preparing for their trip. Lio hopes they didn't stay up to meet him, because even if he can't sleep, they deserve some shuteye at least. 

"Boss!" Gueira calls out when Lio's bike rolls up.

"Welcome back,” Meis greets.

He disembarks, grabbing the plastic shopping bags. "I kept my promise."

Lio swears Gueira starts drooling in the predawn light. 

"Was it good?"

"Divine."

Gueira reaches for the bag, but Lio quickly pulls it out of his grasp. "After the mission today."

_"Boss,"_ Gueira sounds fully pained. "You can't be serious. This is all I've been looking forward to! You cannot make me wait any longer! This is cruelty! I mean-"

"Gueira, I was kidding. Go wild." Lio sends a flame to carry the bag over to the boisterous general. "Meis, you're free to go ahead as well. The other bags are for everyone else."

Gueira’s face is already halfway to stuffed and he’s humming in delight. 

“Mm, ‘sis gud Boff.”

“Yes, it was. Also, finish chewing your food, you animal.”

Meis chuckles at that. “He really has been complaining about it all night.”

“I don’t doubt it. Are you going to partake as well?”

“I’ll wait for the others. I don’t mind.”

“Your boyfriend is a good cook, Boss,” Gueira compliments after finally swallowing. 

“Yes, he is.”

“Seriously, you gotta try some, babe.”

“Oh, fine,” Meis acquiesces, taking a spoonful. “Hm, it is good.”

“Can you take us on the next date, pretty please, Boss? I’d kill for some more grub like this.” 

Lio huffs a laugh out of his nose. “I doubt that. Our next date is his birthday, anyway.”

He pauses, realizing that he’s revealed that tidbit of information. It’s not like he was going to hide it or anything, but Gueira gets this smirk on his face and he rubs his chin. 

Here it comes.

“His birthday, you say? Whatcha gonna get him?” 

“I don’t know! I just found out! I’ve got a week to figure it out, though.”

But what do you give to the most important person in your life? How can Lio even begin to show his appreciation for Galo when Galo’s given him the most important gifts of all - happiness and life? Especially when he has access to so little! 

“I’ll come up with something,” he resolves. 

“Well, I mean, you can always…” Gueira raises his eyebrows in a suggestive way. 

“Always what?” Lio asks innocently, egging the redhead on. 

_“Y’know…”_

“What, Gueira?”

“Give him _you.”_

“Just me? But I’ll be there anyway?” 

Lio knows exactly what Gueira is talking about, but like Galo earlier, it’s more entertaining to make them spell it out. 

Those two are too similar. Lio suspects if they were in the same room, they’d either become immediate best buds or beat the shit out of each other. 

Probably both. 

“JUST FUCK HIM!” Gueira finally cries out. 

Meis gives a hearty sigh, some half-hearted apology, but Lio is just snickering. He gathers his composure, giving Gueira a smirk. 

“Oh, that’ll happen regardless. In fact, it already did.” 

“You- You did?” 

Lio just keeps up his smug grin. 

“I thought you seemed too arrogant when you returned,” Meis remarks. “Now I see why.”

Lio rolls his eyes at the Burnish. “Stop reading me like a fucking book, Meis.”

Meis shrugs. “I call them as I see them.”

“Way to go, Boss!” Gueira cheers and holds his fist out, which Lio bumps back. 

“In all honesty though, I do need to think of a gift. But we can worry about that later - we need to depart.” The sky is twinkling, pale lavenders and peaches signaling a sunrise. “It’ll be dawn soon.” 

“DEETS!” Gueira shouts as they all construct their motorcycles. 

“Boss, you do not have to tell him,” Meis clarifies, clearly annoyed. 

“Oh, I know. I am not planning on sharing my sex life with you, Gueira.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because it’s _mine_.”

“We’ve had sex before!” 

“And? Is that supposed to sway me?”

Gueira grumbles. “At least tell me if he’s better than I am.”

“That’s what you’re worried about?” Lio chortles. “I wouldn’t fret over that.”

“Because I’m so good?” Gueira fires back, cocky and full of himself. 

“Because of _him,”_ Lio answers, jabbing a thumb at Meis, who is currently giving his lover his best death glare. 

“Haha, babe, listen,” Gueira starts, but Meis just turns away with a haughty, “Hmph!” 

Gueira stays quiet for a while after that. 

They ride for a few hours until they come upon their destination - a ruined megastore. They dart around the crumbling remains, salvaging whatever they can. As they do, Lio also keeps Galo in the back of his mind. 

Is there anything he can find here that would be a good gift? 

A half-cracked deck chair? A moth-eaten sweater? Seven dented cans of corn? 

Okay, so maybe a post-apocalyptic Wal-Mart isn’t the best place to shop for gifts for your new boyfriend, but what other options does he have?

He’s pretty much sulking at the front entrance of the store, food, toiletries, and other supplies gathered in a shopping cart. This harvest is fruitful, bountiful, and Lio is grateful for it, but he’s no closer to his secondary goal. 

Gueira meets him at the front, his own collection full as well. 

“Damn, this place was a good find! Look at all of this!” Gueira exclaims. 

“Yes,” Lio agrees. “We may not need to do another run until next week.”

“Hey, Boss,” Meis calls out from nearby. “Got somethin’ for ya.” Lio follows the call, moving a piece of rubble with his fire, until he comes upon the general. 

He’s scanning the area, but he doesn’t see anything useful, just some old Christmas decorations and random stuff until - 

“The toy aisle? Nice find!” 

They gather up what they can for the Burnish children. They don’t get much - only a few cars, some dice, and a doll or two - but this haul will hopefully lift their spirits. 

“And check this out!” Meis shoves something towards Lio.

Lio gazes at the object, before exaggeratedly rolling his eyes at the blue-haired general.

It’s a plush, somehow still stitched together, of a golden retriever in a fireman’s hat. It’s certainly seen better days, dirt and dust mottling the fur, but it’s surprisingly still functional. 

“There you go, that can be your gift,” Meis snickers. 

“A rotting stuffed animal?” he scoffs. Galo deserves so much better. “I hardly think that is a good present.” 

“Well, do you have anything else to give, Boss?” Gueira giggles from behind him. 

“Shut up or I burn this thing to ashes.”

“No! That’s a perfectly good pupper!” 

_“Fuck off.”_

Lio ends up taking the stuffed animal with him because he’s sure a kid at the compound will cherish it and squeeze it and give it the love it deserves. He has to endure some more teasing from his two generals, but not too much. They’re far too excited about their frankly impressive haul to dig into him too deeply.

However, when the date arrives, Lio still has nothing better to offer up.

It is truly pathetic.

The most annoying part is that he can literally create anything he wants. All he needs to do is ask the fire that lives within him to construct whatever he needs. They will listen, creating whatever he desires.

There are a few problems with that, though.

First, keeping an object solidified indefinitely isn’t something he’s ever tried before and he doesn't want his gift to just up and disappear one day.

Second, Lio can’t exactly gift fire to a firefighter. Even he understands that’s not right. 

So, despite his best efforts, his valiant attempts at coming up with an extravagant, amazing gift, all he has is a fucking plush dog. It’s better than nothing. 

He’s talked to Galo pretty often in the past week. They chatted extensively on Galo’s actual birthday (even if he was at work, he asserted that since nothing was on fire at that moment, they could converse) and he seemed very excited for the upcoming date. 

Lio also makes sure before he departs that he’s fully burned out as much as possible. He trains hard in the desert, flames whirling and following his beck and call as he tries to get the voices to quiet just long enough until tomorrow morning. 

Because he really, really wants to spend the night. For real. 

When he finally arrives back into Promepolis (flaming motorcycle notwithstanding), he’s on his way to Galo’s apartment on foot when his phone starts buzzing. 

It’s him. 

“Galo?”

“HEY! Lio can you do me a favor pretty pretty please?” Galo’s breathless voice comes through the speaker. 

“I mean, yes. But what is going on?” Isn’t he off today? Why does he sound like he’s in the middle of a workout or at least in the middle of something intensive? 

“It’s a long story but Lucia needed me to come into work to test something and I’m kinda stuck but she’s figuring out how to free me but it’s gonna take some time so I won’t be able to pick up dinner so can you go get it?” 

There is so much to unpack about what Galo just said. 

“Uh, pick up dinner? Okay, I can do that. But Galo, are you alright?” Lio asks, concerned. What messes he finds himself in, only Galo Thymos can end up in places like this. 

“Really! I’m fine! Just kinda stuck! I’ll come out soon though!” 

“Didn’t you already do that?” Lio hears a distant nasal voice call out and Lio can only assume it is Lucia. “You’re on the phone with your boyfriend.”

“Lucia!” Galo complains away from the speaker. “Anyway, it’s at Pizzapolis. I’ve texted you the address. The Chief there knows me so just say you’re picking up for Galo Thymos. You won’t have to pay. He’ll just throw it on my tab!”

“Alright,” Lio unsteadily answers, still slightly worried about Galo’s current state and about having to go into a restaurant and talk to real people.

But he’ll do it for Galo. Anytime Galo asks him _“Hey, Lio can you-?”_ Lio’s already said yes in his head before thinking twice. Something about Galo's eagerness rubs off on him.

“You are the best, Li!” Galo shouts emphatically over the speaker.

“You know it. Now, you will be able to be freed by the time I get to your place, right?”

“Oh, yeah, sure!” 

“Also,” he ponders. “If you can text me, then how are you stuck?” 

“Oh, uh...” Galo trails off. “It’s more um, my lower half that is trapped in-”

“IT’S HIS **ASS!”** Lucia shouts. 

“Your ass is stuck?”

“And my legs! Lucia’s exaggerating!”

Lio chuckles. “Well, I hope the goods aren’t damaged.”

“Huh?” 

“Galo, I have _plans,”_ Lio purrs, voice dropping an octave. “And you’d better not ruin them.”

“WHAT?” he shrieks.

Galo must put it together, because he starts becoming a blubbering mess. 

“Uh, right, yes. Um,” he stammers. Lio can practically picture his reddening adorable face. 

“I’m teasing you.”

“Haha, right…”

“I’ll get the pizza. Do you need anything else?”

“No that should be it! Thanks, Li!” 

“Anything for you, sweetheart. See you in 20?”

“Yep! Lucia’s almost got me out!”

“Stop squirming!” she admonishes. 

“Oi! Did you have to hit me? OW!”

“Sounds like you’re busy, I’ll go now.”

“Okay bye!”

What an incredibly Galo Thymos predicament.

Lio himself can barely contain his laughter as he walks the Promepolis streets, picturing Galo’s (fine) ass stuck in whatever robot he’s gotten into this week. 

He arrives at the pizza shop easily enough. It’s not far from Galo’s place and it’s early enough that there are only a few customers mingling around.

Wow, when was the last time he went to a restaurant? Like, when it was open for business? It must be years. 

Lio walks up to the counter and asks for the order, which the owner says will be out in a few minutes. While he’s waiting, he uses the time to head to the washroom. As he walks past where the pizzas are being made, something tugs at him.

It’s minute, almost imperceptible, but Lio feels it.

He quickly glances up, searching the room for some source of that feeling. What could’ve grabbed him like that? It wasn’t a physical touch, just a pull at his gut. Lio has a suspicion of what it is - he’s felt it before - but never in this city.

It’s only really him that has this power – at least he’s the only one he’s ever known that can. Being the only Burnish since birth (that he knows of, at least), sometimes, if he focuses, he can sense the others.

He discovered the ability as a small child, when his father had some clients over for an important dinner, one where he had to make an appearance. Most times for events like that, he’d be cooped up in his room with his mum or au pair, but occasionally he’d be allowed (more like forced) to mingle.

On one of those nights, as he met important businessman after important businessman, he felt a pull towards one of them. Being but a child, he didn't fully comprehend it at the time. At least, not until the man gave his hair a ruffle and Lio felt it - that same connection.

He'd nearly lit up right then and there, revealing the secret. The only thing that stopped him was his mum noticing that something was off and pulling him away in a hurry. 

He didn't fully understand it until he found out later that the man was Burnish and had been taken away. He might've just been a kid, but even then, Lio was smart enough to put it together.

He can sense other Burnish in proximity. 

And his radar is giving him a ping right now, in the middle of the city that is the most dangerous for them to be in.

**What?**

He scans the mostly empty restaurant, but there are no clear signs of who it is. Nobody looks shaken, there are no anxious glances over their shoulders, nothing. Though if they’re living in Promepolis, whoever this is must be hidden extremely well. Lio’s had to do similar things, hiding himself in plain sight in various outputs, but it’s never easy.

Whoever this is is clever, but still, Promepolis is unsafe for them.

Lio vows to discover the individual. Unfortunately, it's still not much more than a slight pull, and no clear direction is given. He only feels the true connection with contact, and he can't exactly touch every customer in this shop.

Still, he does one more circumvent of the room before he goes to pick up the pizza. Ultimately, despite his efforts, he can’t pinpoint the signal.

The owner has since gone to work on something else, so another employee hands the boxes over. There's a slight brush of hands during the exchange.

Lio feels his fire hum.

It's _him._

The man recoils, shocked, as if he too felt it. He frantically looks to Lio, terror in his eyes.

"Don't be scared," Lio starts very calmly and quietly. "I am like you."

The man worries his lip and starts to back away. Lio doesn't reach out, doesn't want to scare him, but he doesn't back away either.

"Shh, I won't say anything, so long as you don't either. Now, we need to keep it down or others will notice."

He just nods. 

"But I want you to know that being here is unsafe,” Lio continues. He spares a glance over his shoulder, but nobody is paying their conversation any mind. “Promepolis is dangerous. You should get out this city. I know a safe place."

"I-" the man finally speaks up, his voice meek and scared. "I don't want to. I like it here."

"You will die if you stay," Lio whispers urgently. "You must know that we are being rounded up."

"I know!" the man hisses. "But I can't just leave my job. The Chief takes care of me here." Lio understands – giving up the only life you’ve ever known is no easy task.

"I cannot force you to do anything. That would make me no better than them," he responds. "But if you change your mind."

Lio quickly writes down his number on a napkin and slides it to the skittish pizza worker. 

"Contact me, and I'll take you to our home. It is only Burnish. You will be safe."

"Only Burnish? Safe? Is that true?"

"I would not lie to you."

The man takes the paper, still uncertain, but decides to anyway. "Thank you."

"Thank you for the pizza." Lio turns towards the exit of the shop.

"Wait!" he calls out. Lio pauses and turns around. "Who are you?"

“Lio. Lio Fotia.”

He leaves.

By the time he gets to Galo's apartment, the sun is starting to set. He hopes that Galo’s made it out of his predicament, but he calls just to make sure.

"Hey, Li!" he enthusiastically answers.

"I'm here. Are you back?"

"Yeah! I'll come get ya!"

The door opens but a moment later and Lio tilts his head around the tower of pizza boxes to greet him.

"Hey there."

"Lio!" Galo cheers, enveloping him in a hug - albeit through the pizza.

"I missed you too, Galo, but can I put these down?" he laughs. “Seriously, how many did you order? It’s just us two.”

“I like pizza!”

“I know you do.”

They head up and Lio deposits the boxes (and also himself) onto the kitchen counter.

He smiles, taking in the full amazing sight of his boyfriend. Galo didn’t even both to put a shirt on today and Lio is definitely not complaining about that.

Lio puts his arms out expectantly, and Galo seems to get the message. The distance between them disappears, and they're kissing again. 

Lio hums into the kiss, pulling Galo closer, closer, until he can wrap his ankles around Galo's waist. 

"I missed you," Galo murmurs between kisses.

"As did I. I hope you had a wonderful birthday," Lio replies, moving his head to mouth down Galo's warm neck.

"It's - _mmm-_ better now that you're here."

Galo pushes him back, his rear sliding on the counter and bumping the stacked boxes. They teeter for a moment, but ultimately stay on the table.

"Shit!" Galo cries out in actual fear. "That was close."

"Care about the pizza more than me, big guy?"

"That's-" Galo sputters and pouts. "You _know_ that's not true."

"Mhm." There's still a smug grin on his face. "Well, let's eat before we get any more... distracted."

"Yeah. Good idea" 

They both devour the pizza. It's warm and gooey and Lio savors every slice. Galo also turns on his choice of film - supposedly his favorite of all time - as they eat.

By the time they've finished stuffing themselves, the movie is half over. It’s some historical action flick not dissimilar to the first one he saw on this couch. However, this instance is different, because Lio not-subtly-at-all slides into Galo's lap to watch the end of it.

He fits so snugly there, Galo's chin leaning on his own head and his arms wrapped around his midsection.

It's so perfect, so right, so fucking _domestic_ and Lio cannot fathom how he has gotten here. It's too perfect for someone like him. It feels so fragile, like at any moment it could all come crashing down. 

But it doesn't. 

Instead, Galo starts excitedly talking about how this is his favorite part, the best action scene in the whole movie. Sure, he kinda spoils it, but Lio doesn't care.

“Yeah! And then he swings his sword down and **BAM!** It wasn’t his real sword!” Galo explains excitedly as the action happens on screen. “So cool! This has been so great. What an awesome way to spend my birthday.”

His birthday.

Oh fuck, the present! Lio’s nearly forgotten it.

"Galo, I got you something. A gift." 

"What?" Galo seems honestly surprised. "You didn't have to!"

"Galo, of course I had to. It was your birthday! What kind of boyfriend would I be?"

"Well, yeah, I know. But any time I get to spend with you is a gift!"

" _You-_ " Now it's Lio's turn to be completely flustered. "I'm going to go get it."

Lio walks over to the bag he brought as Galo pauses the film. He wishes he had something better to offer, really, but since he's brought the thing all the way here, he might as well give it.

"Close your eyes."

"Okay!" Galo sticks out both of his hands, cupping them, an expectant expression on his face.

Lio takes out the stuffed dog, its vibrant grin almost mocking him. Lio cleaned it up as best as he could, but it still looks well-worn and maybe would fall apart if played with too roughly.

He places the gift in Galo's outstretched grasp and sighs.

"Okay, open."

Lio's looking away, doesn't want to see Galo's disappointment, when Galo sees the gift.

"Whoa!" Galo exclaims. "It's so cute! I love it! Thank you!!!"

"You like it?" He turns back in surprise to see Galo indeed grinning. 

"Course! He's a firefighter like me! And who doesn’t love a good pupper?"

"Yeah, that's why I picked it out." 

"Thanks, Li!!!" Lio is suddenly wrapped in a bone-crushing hug, his feet leaving the ground as Galo lifts him up.

"Wow, you really give the best hugs," Lio compliments despite being nearly crushed.

"I've practiced!" Galo answers, almost proud of the statement.

"You practiced giving hugs?"

"I had to make sure I was the best!"

Lio almost cuts back with a question about how one exactly practices hugs, but thinks better of it. 

They resume their spot on the couch after Galo puts the dog on display on top of the TV cabinet.

"What are you going to name it?” Lio asks, not really meaning it, but Galo takes the question seriously.

“I don’t know.” Galo looks intently at the stuffed animal. “George? No. Goldie? No. Maybe Jabbles?”

“You could name it after me,” Lio jokes.

"That's a great idea!"

"Galo, I'm not a firefighter." _I'm literally the opposite of that in every single way. I am on fire right fucking now._

"True, but you could be."

“I could be?” Lio shakes his head. “That’s impossible.”

“You totally could! We could be a firefighting team! With a badass team name! But what would it be? Hm, I’ll need to think on this.”

Lio sighs, too enraptured with Galo’s joyful demeanor to break it anymore.

"You know what? It's your birthday. I'm not gonna fight back on this one."

They fall back easily into their positions and watch the movie through to the end. As the credits roll, Lio stands up and stretches.

"Did you like it?" Galo asks excitedly.

"Actually, I did."

"Great! We should also watch the sequel. It’s not as good as this one, but it’s still good and-"

Galo begins to get up, but Lio stops his rise with a slightly forceful shove back onto the sofa. 

"Wha-?" he starts but is quickly silenced by Lio straddling him and kissing him.

"Did I not mention the second part of your present?" Lio murmurs into his ear.

"I think I can guess what it is," Galo replies, breathy.

"Very observant."

"Well, you kinda told me on the phone."

"Oh, but baby, I didn't tell you all of it."

"There’s MORE? What more could I get?"

Lio pulls back and looks at Galo. His eyes are glittering and blown wide and his lust, kiss-bitten lips are shiny and red.

"Whatever you want," Lio purrs, rubbing at Galo’s arm.

"Um...” Galo still sounds confused. “I pick you?"

"You already have me!"

"Cool, then I'm good." He nods, content with himself.

"Do I have to spell it out?" Lio groans, a little exasperated. Doesn’t Galo get it?

"Maybe?"

"I'm giving myself to you, Galo,” he finally clarifies. “Whatever you want."

_"OH."_ That seems to knock through Galo’s thick skull. “Wow, uh, that’s cool.”

"I'm yours. Use me as you wish." 

"Well,” he frowns. “It's not worth it if you don't have a good time, too."

He's too sweet, isn't he?

"Obviously. I'm just letting you take control. Trust me, I'll be pretty clear if I don't like something."

"Alright..." He still seems a little apprehensive about the whole thing, and it makes Lio unsure of himself.

“I mean, we don’t have to if you’re not sure.”

“No, I do! Are you sure?”

"Well, usually I..." This is difficult to word. "It's very hard for me to relinquish control." 

Lio feels like he must on top of everything, no detail amiss. He has to manage himself, the Mad Burnish, all of the Burnish at the settlement, and even those beyond. He's a bit of a control freak (his generals have said so) but he needs to be or else something might happen. He’s seen it happen.

Call him paranoid or bossy or what have you - but it needs to be done so that they can survive.

So letting go isn’t something he does often.

Or ever, really.

But here, in his boyfriend's apartment, he knows he will be safe, so he relinquishes it. He'll never get a chance again after this is over, so he might as well try now.

"I've never exactly done this before," Lio finally admits. "It's kind of a big deal." 

"Wait, you're new to this too?"

"What? No! I've had sex. I was talking about the control thing," Lio answers. A pause, then, "Wait, you _haven't?"_

"Well, not...y'know... the whole thing. Never got that far before."

"You didn't say that last time!"

“We didn’t get that far last time!” 

They stare at each other, both wide-eyed.

“Wow,” Lio starts. “I… I didn’t know.” This is not going how he expected it to go.

"Is that bad?" Galo asks, frowning.

"Galo, no!” Lio quickly reassures him. “You’re fine!” 

“Then what’s wrong?”

“It’s just,” Lio chews his lip - that bad habit of his. “Well, it kinda ruins the whole _'do whatever you want with me'_ thing if you don't know what you like."

“Oh, I guess. Yeah, I can see what you mean.”

“Forget it. We can just… I don’t know.” Usually when a plan goes awry, Lio’s got several backups ready to go, but he didn’t think he needed those for _this._

"Lio, stop,” Galo tells him. “It’s okay, I've got an idea!"

That grabs his attention. "What is it?"

"You take the lead tonight - we'll take a raincheck on your gift. That way, I can see what's good and then you can do that for me next time!"

"That's... that's actually a very good idea."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, it is," he confirms. 

“You’re still sure about this?”

"For you, Galo, _anything."_

“Nice!”

“Really? That’s what you say? I say something so kind, and you say _‘Nice’_?”

“Um, it’s also hot?”

_“You absolute-”_ He shakes his head. “Get up. We're going to the bedroom."

Various clothing items are shucked and tossed haphazardly on the short trip to the bedroom. In the back of his mind, Lio’s annoyed that they’ll end up wrinkled, or worse, scuffed, but he’s too preoccupied with the way Galo’s hands are roaming his form.

By the time they make it to their destination, they’re totally bare. They really are enthusiastic tonight. With so much skin available, hands are everywhere at once, but it’s still not enough.

Lio promised to take care of him - especially if this is his first time going this far - and he intends to do so.

“Galo,” Lio says as his hands are slipping down to rub Galo’s lower back. “You ready?”

“Mhm,” he answers, a mouthful of Lio’s throat muffling the response. 

“We can stop at any time.”

“I know.”

“Alright. Lay on the bed.”

Galo follows the orders dutifully and gazes up, a huge grin on his face. 

“You seem eager,” Lio notes, smiling back. “Not nervous at all.”

“I like you a lot! And I, well…” Even in the dim moonlight, Lio can see the blush spreading across his cheeks. “I’ve wanted this for a while.”

“The feeling is mutual.” 

“Yeah?”

“Wasn’t I clear about that last time?” He’s pretty sure he was. 

“I know, but still, like…” Galo trails off. His bravado from earlier is waning, but only slightly. Lio’s pretty sure that he’ll kick it back into high gear as soon as they get their hands on each other again, but he wants to follow this thread. 

“Like what?”

Galo thinks to himself for a minute, actually looks deep in thought. This is kinda throwing the mood off, but they’ve still got all night - they’ll bring it back. 

“I guess it’s like it still feels unreal,” he finally answers. 

“That I want to fuck you?”

“Well, yes, _that,”_ he replies, blush deepening. “But I was more talking about all of it. Being with you.”

God, he’s such a sap but dammit, Lio is too and he totally understands the feeling.

“I get it.”

“Like, you’re so hot and cool and strong and I’m-”

“The world’s greatest firefighter? I think that’s more than enough, Galo.” Where’d the insane confidence go?

“Yeah, I am. You’re right.” 

“And Galo, I feel the same. You are way too good for me.”

“Oh shut up.”

“I’m not lying!” _If you only knew._

“Okay.”

Lio lets out a little chuckle. “Man, we’ve gotten really off script here.”

“Well, I’m pretty sure that we can get back on,” Galo replies, that smug grin plastered on his face again. 

“Yeah?” 

“I’m sure of it.”

“There’s that cocky man I fell in love with.” 

“Heh, _cocky.”_

“Galo, I swear to god.” He just shakes his head, chuckling at this adorable idiot. 

“C’mon, Li,” Galo encourages, grinning. “I don’t get naked just for fun. Let’s do this!” 

“Gladly.”

Lio climbs up Galo’s body, eyes conspicuously roaming the toned muscles and his very much hard dick. 

“I’m going to take such good care of you, Galo.”

“Mm, can’t wait.” 

“Yeah, you’re bad at waiting, I know.” He accentuates that with a long swipe of his tongue up the side of his neck. “But just relax.”

And then they’re kissing again. 

Lio takes his time, kissing languidly and savoring each taste. As he does, he slides his hands over each inch of Galo’s skin, feeling the hard planes of muscle and the occasional bump of a scar or jut of bone. He’s mapping Galo, memorizing which spots make him gasp, which make him lean just that much more into the kisses, which make him squirm. 

Galo’s really not fighting back. He lays back pliant and waiting, returning the kisses and running his hands alone the curve of Lio’s spine, but that’s it.

Lio expected him to be fidgeting, impatient, maybe even start complaining - but he’s actually letting Lio take the lead.

Lio’s going to make this last.

When they’ve been making out long enough for their lips to feel tired, rubbed raw, Lio rises up and smiles down at Galo’s affectionate expression. 

“You’re so pretty, Li,” Galo breathes. “God, you’re hot.” 

_Yeah, I am,_ Lio laughs to himself internally. 

“Seriously, look at you-“

“Shh,” Lio shushes him with a delicate finger on his kiss-bruised lips. “Now you did buy what I asked, right?” 

The words startle him slightly, but Galo nods. “Nightstand drawer.”

“Good.”

He gets up and fishes around the drawer and is surprised by how much he finds.

“Galo, did you buy three different bottles of lube? Is this one _flavored?”_ Lio squints at the bright blue bottle. Since when did they make such specific flavors? What even is 'Baja Blast'?

“I wasn’t sure what you wanted, so I got a couple different ones.”

This is the second time he’s done something like this, just going above and beyond to make sure that Lio gets his prime choice. 

“You could’ve just asked me.” Lio shakes his head, grinning at just how sweet this man is. 

“Huh. ’Spose I coulda,” Galo notes, like that was a thought that honestly hadn’t occurred to him. “Well, it’s never bad to be prepared! More for next time.” 

“Or we could just use all three tonight,” Lio teases. 

That shuts Galo up real quick. He really doesn’t mean it (he’d rather have some for the inevitable next time) but seeing Galo’s shocked eyes widen to half his face is so fucking funny. 

He ends up picking a basic one and a condom and places both on the nearby table. Now, it’s time for the real shit. 

“I’m gonna make you feel so good, Galo,” Lio murmurs, kissing down his chest. As a favor from last time, he doesn’t really go in too deep, but he still lets his tongue lavish down his form until he reaches his goal. 

Seriously, Galo’s dick is big (Lio’s going to love riding that next time) and he really wants to give it some attention. Lio licks one big long stripe from the bottom all the way up to the tip and now Galo’s squirming. Just that touch was enough for him to start moving. All that restraint? Gone. 

Lio keeps it slow, steady, letting his tongue drag languidly around Galo’s cock and wetting it wherever he can. When he’s teased enough that Galo is conspicuously trying to stay still, he suddenly envelops the head in his mouth.

“Fuck!” Galo shouts. That’s the reaction he was looking for. 

Lio knows he can’t take much of it, but the part he can reach, he rubs his tongue along and sucks.

_“Liiiii,”_ Galo’s voice comes out like a high-pitched whine. He takes as much as he can until Galo really starts to get impatient and twitchy.

Lio pops off, pours some of the chosen lube on his slender fingers, lets it warm up with just the barest hint of his fire, and then drags them down, down towards their destination. 

“You ready?” he asks.

“Hell yeah!” Galo all but shouts and Lio cannot help but chuckle at the emphatic endorsement. 

“Okay, relax.” 

One goes in and Galo definitely does not relax. 

“It’s okay, luv,” Lio coos as Galo gets used to the intrusion. He knows it’s definitely weird the first time. After a bit of Galo adjusting, he starts to actually relax and grind back.

“S’good,” Galo slurs. With that affirmation, Lio adds his second finger and this time, there’s only a slight wince before Galo gets used it. Now he’s feeling that good burn, that stretch. Lio tries a curious curl, and Galo lets out a small whine in response. Seems positive. 

He does it again, adding a twist and Galo almost jumps in surprise. 

“Whoa. That’s cool.” 

“Cool?”

“Hot. Getting me burnin’.” 

“Oh, just you wait. I’ll set you on fire,” Lio replies, still fingering him. 

Then he realizes his very, very poor choice of words.

“Set your soul on fire,” he clarifies through clenched teeth.

He’s burnt out, he’s good, they’re not shouting at him. _Calm down, Lio, you have control_. 

A moment passes, and he’s good. 

“C’mon, do it,” Galo urges. There’s that impatience, that reckless abandon of just _doing_ and thinking later.

Well, best not to keep him waiting anymore - especially because his own forgotten hardon is now making itself very noticed – so he might as well go for it.

He rips the package and slips the condom on, adding more lube and giving some quick strokes. 

“How do you want this?” Lio asks.

“Wanna see you.”

Such a sap. 

(But Lio is too)

“Okay, hang on.”

Lio wants to make sure Galo is as comfortable as he can be, so positions a pillow underneath the small of his back, giving some more leverage.

“It might be uncomfortable at first, okay? Give it a minute.” 

“I can take it,” Galo huffs back. “The great Galo Thymos can take anything you throw at him!”

Lio tries his best not laugh – and fails.

“I’m not throwing anything. That would be weird.”

“Fine. Then I can take anything you, uh, push at me!”

“I suppose that makes a little more sense. Still, your choice of verbs could use some work.”

“Just get on with it already!”

Lio answers him with a big, long kiss. 

Then he lifts up Galo’s legs for a good angle. Galo lets him, doesn’t fight back. That small banter must’ve gotten the last bit of combat out of him.

Lio finally lines up and starts to sink inch by inch. Galo grips his arms tightly at first in surprise, eyes wide but not scared. His mouth opens in a little _‘o’_ that is somehow still incredibly adorable despite the fact that Lio is literally inside him. 

And god, _he feels so fucking good._

Lio forces himself to stay steady, keeping it slow, until he’s fully sheathed. 

“You alright?” he asks, cupping Galo’s cheek with his hand while his other is rubbing his arm that is clutching Lio’s own.

“Mmmmm,” is Galo’s eloquent response. 

“Is that a yes?” 

“Mmm now yes.” 

“Want me to move?”

_“Please.”_

Galo’s breathy beg just about wrecks him, and he can’t ignore since a sincere request. He pulls out, comes back in, and Galo lets out a very vocal response.

“Fuck, Li, ah, it, feels, ah, so fuckin’ good,” Galo starts babbling aimlessly.

Soon, they both are getting lost in the high, losing thier grip on the rest of the world. It’s just them, nothing else matters, nothing else _will ever matter._

“Galo, Galo,” he repeats, tilting his head back up to the ceiling. His hair is bouncing and some is now sticking to the sweat on his forehead and his hands are gripping Galo’s hips tightly - but not enough to bruise. 

Lio lets his eyes fall shut, just losing himself in the blissful haze of sex, the sweet heat of Galo, the sounds of their labored breaths echoing in the room. He chases the feeling, drowns in it, as Galo continues to babble curses and chants of _"Yes, there"_ and _"It's so good"_.

But he wants to absolutely destroy Galo with pleasure, wants him to feel as good as he can. Time to switch it up.

Lio grinds in, trying to get the right angle. The slower pace surprises Galo, but he seems to enjoy it. Lio's still testing, trying to get it. It takes him a bit, but then he nails it. 

Galo _screams._

“Fuck, what was-? **HAAA!!”** Galo shouts again as Lio hits it once more.

Now Lio’s honed in and he starts back up at a fast pace, slamming into Galo right in that spot.

“Li, that’s _reallyreallyreallyfuckinggood.”_

Lio brings his gaze back down to his boyfriend. God he’s sexy. Why did he ever close his eyes? This is the most mesmerizing thing he’s ever seen.

Galo’s close – Lio can tell because he is too. Despite his usual stronger stamina, this is just too much. Not that that’s a bad thing, no, it’s just _that great._

“Galo, it’s okay,” Lio urges, wrapping a hand around his leaking cock. “You can come for me.”

_**“LIO!”**_ Galo really, really shouts and distantly Lio worries if someone’s on the other side of the wall.

That thought quickly gets shoved out by the sight of Galo coming hard all over his chest.

He slows down, panting, taking in the incredible sight. 

“Whoa,” Galo echoes Lio’s own words. His eyes are dilated, glazed over, and when he looks up at Lio, it’s full of such fondness that Lio wishes he could capture it forever.

Then, in a surprise, he frowns. “You haven’t yet.”

“Well, I didn’t want to-“ 

Galo abruptly snaps his hips up, fucking himself onto Lio’s cock. “Li, you’d better. Set me alight.”

How can he say no to that?

Lio goes all in, chasing his own bliss. It doesn’t take long for him to hit his own release, gripping Galo hard and burying himself deep. 

When the aftershocks fade, he pulls back and looks down to Galo and the mess they’ve made with satisfaction. They’re sweaty, dripping with come, lube, and it’s kinda gross but neither cares.

“A good first time?” he asks between pants, a sloppy grin on his face. 

“The best,” Galo answers, still very much also reeling.

“I’m glad.” He deserves the best.

“Love you, Li.”

“Love you too, Galo.” 

He carefully pulls out and tosses the used condom in the trashcan and grabs a warm washcloth to clean them up. Part of him is so spent that he’d rather just burn it away with his flames, but the extra trip is not worth revealing his secret. 

Finally halfway cleaned up, Lio climbs back into the bed and Galo’s strong arms immediately wrap around him.

“Can I,” Lio starts. “Can I stay here tonight?”

“Of course! Anytime.” Galo presses his lips to his forehead. “You could stay every night, Li.” 

Lio tries not to think about the implications of that statement. 

Maybe in another life. 

He quickly shoves those thoughts out. Not here, not now.

He deserves to be happy, and he’ll drown in it.

So he falls asleep in the loving arms of his boyfriend, happy and content.

It's perfect.

Who cares about anything else?

This is the best thing Lio’s ever had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I made a goolo reference don't judge me. 
> 
> Apex: the highest point. Everything after it is a fall.  
> Take that into account for the next chapter...
> 
> I hope to have it up earlier than next Friday but it still might end up being that way. Good news is I'm making lots of progress on this story! Writing and edits just take time with a full-time job. 
> 
> Thank you all for supporting me!😊❤  
> I never thought this story would gain the traction that it has and I just hope I can keep delivering!!! 
> 
> As always, kudos & comments are super appreciated!!💖  
> Hit me up whenever, I'm always down to chat about cmh!!!


	15. The Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio knows what he needs to do. He doesn’t want to do it, though. This is the last thing he ever wanted to do.
> 
> But difficult choices are nothing new for the Mad Burnish leader. 
> 
> Galo’s safety is first. 
> 
> His own happiness is secondary to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Promare video release!! I hope you all are enjoying some HD fire boys! Also, those new songs? AMAZING. 
> 
> I myself got an opportunity to watch the dub in a theater last night! I hadn't seen the dub before and I really enjoyed it! I would def watch it again. 
> 
> Lastly,  
> I'm very sorry 😔
> 
> -Jabbles💕

Lio wakes feeling so comforted, so at peace, so _right._ And this time, he knows exactly why. There is not a single question in his mind. 

Arms hold him close, a heartbeat echoes in his chest that is not his own, and the morning light streams over a perfect face.

He knows this angel. 

Lio places his hand upon Galo’s cheek, consciously this time.

However, it’s also different, because Lio follows it up with a long kiss. 

“Mmmm, g’morning,” Galo mumbles, still half-asleep. 

“I love you so much.” Lio just has to say it. This is still too good to be true; he needs to affirm that it’s not a dream.

“Love you too.” The arms around him tighten, somehow pulling him even closer.

“Do you have to go to work today?” he asks. Right now, the voices in his head seem so distant that he isn’t even worried about himself – he just wants to spend more time with Galo.

“Nope!” Galo replies cheerfully, smile brighter than the rising sun. “You?”

“Don’t have to go until the afternoon.” He has control, he can do this. Another few hours is nothing.

“Yay!” Galo squeezes the ever-living fuck out of Lio. “Spend the day with me!”

“That is the plan,” he manages to reply despite the bone-crushing embrace. 

“Then I’m gonna make you breakfast!” Galo announces with a nod of affirmation, pulling back and lessening his hold. 

Lio frowns slightly at the distance. “Can’t we stay here a little more?”

He wants to savor every moment he gets in the strong, steady arms of Galo Thymos. Every moment staves off another painful memory, another face he couldn’t save in time. It’s a filter that blocks all of the anguish and pain that normally fills Lio’s life.

He will relish in it as long as he can.

“We could stay here all day if that’s what you want!” Galo’s cheerful expression is unaffected.

“Well, we’re going to need food at some point.” Even Burnish need to eat. “I just meant a little bit longer.”

“M’kay,” Galo murmurs, pulling Lio in again. “You’re warm.” He snuggles into Lio’s hair.

“So are you.” Somehow, Galo feels warmer than his fire ever was. He’s like a hearth - warm, comforting, and full of love. It makes Lio feel like this is where he belongs.

He closes his eyes, head tucked nicely into Galo’s chest, and just… savors it all. His days are counting down, but this was worth it.

Despite it all, this has been worth it. 

He wouldn’t trade it for anything. 

Galo actually ends up making him pancakes. Like real, hot, buttery pancakes. They’re sweet and the maple syrup (real maple syrup!) makes them even sweeter and Lio really is in heaven. 

“Damn, you’re really drowning them in syrup,” Galo notes.

“I like sweets,” Lio answers simply. He barely ever gets to have any, but he misses them a lot.

“Oh? I’ll remember that.” 

“You’re a good cook. Fuck, I wish you could cook for me every day,” Lio sighs with a mouthful of pancake. 

“Haha, maybe!” Galo laughs. 

Lio knows something like that could never happen for someone like him.

It’s a nice thought, though. 

“What do you want to do?” Galo asks him, ripping Lio out of the brief reality hit. 

“Round 2?” he replies with a cheeky grin. 

Galo sputters. “Well, I mean, that’s what I was thinking _too,_ but I didn’t want to say it…”

“You wanna fuck me?”

Galo full-on starts choking on his own pancake. “Oh god,” he coughs. “Not at the breakfast table, Lio. I’m still recovering.”

“Sorry.” The apology is more of a laugh than anything. 

Galo finishes his plate and puts it in the sink. “I’m gonna go shower. I’m still sticky.” 

“But aren’t you just gonna get more sticky?” Lio quips back.

“I wanna shower, Li. Let me. God.” It’s said mostly in jest, but a little sarcasm is in there as well. 

“Alright. Your choice.” Lio shrugs and returns to his plate. He’s about to go in for another pancake when Galo’s voice calls out to him.

“But…”

Lio turns around to see Galo shuffling near him, only a few steps away.

“You could come too…” Galo adds bashfully. “If you wanna.”

God, Lio wants to say yes. He nearly does, Burnish fire be damned. A hot shower plus Galo being there as well? That sounds absolutely fantastic.

But water is a telltale indicator. How can he explain how the water evaporates before it hits his skin? How he creates steam just from proximity?

So, despite how much he’d like to join his boyfriend in the warm shower, he has to decline. 

“Go shower, idiot,” he replies, hiding his true motive and turmoil behind a teasing facade. “I’ll still be here when you get out.” 

“You’d better be, or I’m going after you.”

“Galo Thymos, is that a threat?” Lio lets his challenging flair drip into his tone. He can’t help but banter back.

“Maybe.” Galo gets his cocky grin on as well.

“Well don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere, sweetheart. Go shower.” Lio stands up and gives him a quick peck before Galo heads into the bathroom.

He hears the shower turn on as he finishes his breakfast. After Lio’s done, he redresses in his own outfit, snapping everything in place.

Now, this may seem counterintuitive, because isn’t he just going to take it off again? But Lio knows how much Galo likes seeing him in the tight leather - he doesn’t hide it that well. This’ll be a nice surprise for the firefighter. Maybe they could fuck with some of it still on, or use the belts for some other purposes. There are a lot of possibilities. 

Ideas, ideas. 

Fully dressed, Lio sits on the couch and flips the TV on. It’s some stupid sitcom, but he watches it anyway as Galo finishes his shower. He pays little mind to it, instead reflecting on how good he has it right now. 

Too good for someone like him.

Fuck it.

Who cares?

The water turns off and, in a few minutes, Galo emerges and is immediately befuddled by Lio’s outfit. 

“Why’d you get dressed?”

“What? You don’t like it?” he teases, conspicuously spreading his legs out.

“N-No, I love it! It just uh…” Galo’s brain takes a moment to reboot before he continues his train of thought. “It just seems dumb if you’re just gonna take it all off.”

“Who said I had to take it all off?”

_“OH.”_ Galo’s definitely interested in that idea. “Well, then I’m gonna get dressed, too.”

“Why?”

“Gonna take you to a park!”

“A park?”

“Yeah! Park date!” Galo’s sure quick to change his mind, isn’t he? But once he’s decided, he fully commits, goes all in.

“What happened to Round 2?”

“Later!” Galo scampers back into his room. 

Well, that went both the way Lio wanted it to and not. 

A postponed Round 2 is a bit of a downer, but a park date? He won’t say no. As long as it’s not a downtown city park, but Galo seems to understand his dislike of crowded spaces. 

He turns back to the TV as the lead character dramatically and exaggeratedly falls down the stairs. 

The show cuts to a commercial for some pop (god, he misses pop. What’s a guy gotta do to get some goddamn Faygo?) as Galo still gets dressed.

Then it cuts to a sight that instinctually makes flames curl off of his skin. 

**Kray Foresight.**

He quickly glances around, but Galo’s still in his room. Thank God. 

He’s gotta be more careful. 

But there’s the epitome of evil, smiling brightly as he talks about new tech the Foundation is working on, neglecting to mention that it’s coming at the cost of Burnish lives. Lio grits his teeth together as he works to keep the flames subdued under his skin. 

_Get out of here, you’re not allowed to touch this,_ Lio growls internally. 

“Oh shit, is the Gov on TV?” Galo asks, leaning over the couch above him. Lio hadn’t noticed him come in.

“The Gov?” Lio spits back, trying to keep his voice as saccharine as he can, but he probably fails. Galo seems unphased, though.

“Yeah, that’s what I call him!” he answers all chipper and Galo-like. “We’re tight like that.”

Lio feels his entire body seize up, like he’s been shot by a freezing gun. He looks up at Galo hoping that he heard wrong. 

“Tight. Like. What?” 

“Oh, did I not tell you?”

“No,” Lio cuts back sharply. “Tell me.”

“Oh, well, remember how I said a hero saved me from that fire when I was younger?”

Lio nods slowly, confused how this is related. 

“That was him!” 

“He… saved you?” He thought Kray Foresight only _took_ lives. 

“Yeah, isn’t he the coolest?” Galo smiles brightly, eyes glittering. “After he saved me, his research got noticed and now he’s the Gov!” 

“Do you still talk?” Lio asks carefully. Praying that this isn’t what he thinks it is. _Please._

_Leave the one good thing in my life alone._

“Not as much, but he’s kinda like my… big bro? If that makes sense. Looked after me while I was at the orphanage. He’s my role model! My hero!” 

All of the air in Lio’s lungs is sucked out and he coughs. 

“You alright?”

_No._

“F-fine.”

“Yeah, he’s the coolest!” Galo continues. “I want to be just like him!” 

**“No, you don’t!”**

Lio can’t keep it restrained anymore and he cries out. Galo blinks back at him confused and concerned. 

The voices in his head are screaming, shouting at him to burn down everything. The room is spinning, is this another panic attack? This is too much.

“Lio?”

“I need-“ he starts futilely. “He’s not-“

God, what does he even fucking say? _He’s not what you think he is. He’s killing us. I know because I’ve seen it._

But Galo’s heart is too goddamn big. If he tells Galo the truth about Foresight, he’d probably do something idiotically brave like marching right into his office and demanding answers. 

And he’d be thrown in jail.

Or worse, killed. 

Maybe he’s being paranoid, maybe they are just tight like family, and Galo’s not in danger.

But closeness or not, Lio’s not going to risk Galo’s safety like that. He doesn’t trust Kray Foresight a single fucking inch.

But he can’t just leave the conversation at that! Fuck, he never once considered that Galo and Foresight could know each other, let alone Galo fucking worshipping his feet!

This is just-

_How. Fucking. Dare._

He had one good thing in his life. The best thing he’s ever had. 

And it’s still tainted. 

A terrible, even worse thought than before worms its way into his head, shaking him to his core. 

“Have you told him about me?” Lio asks, terrified.

Galo pauses and Lio cannot even breathe as he waits desperately for a response. 

“No, I don’t think so. We don’t talk as much now.” 

Lio breathes a very slight sigh of relief. “Good. Don’t.”

“Why not?”

“Galo, trust me, _don’t.”_

Galo frowns, hard. “Lio, why do I feel like you’re keeping something important from me?”

**“Because I am!”** Lio shouts, voice and mask finally cracking. 

“Then tell me, Li!”

“I can’t!”

“Why not?” Galo reaches out to Lio’s shoulder and he recoils. 

“Galo, I just can’t!” 

Lio abruptly stands up and starts towards the door. He needs to leave before he burns the whole place down. 

“Lio WAIT!” 

“I’ve gotta go.” Lio practically sprints out the door. He runs down the stairs, out the door of the building, heading somewhere. Where, he doesn’t know. He needs to burn out somewhere, to get this all cleared up in his head. 

He needs to burn, _**now**._

He’s breaking down, losing composure. He finds a bike and nabs it, no remorse, and rides for the hills. Before he even really knows what he’s doing, he realizes where he’s going. 

Maybe it’s where the flames told him to go, or maybe he’s just nostalgic like that. He’s surprised he even knows the way, but he does, and soon, the trees turn coniferous and towering and a chill grows in the air. 

Lio is steaming and tears are blurring his vision, but even with all of that, he finds his way to that secluded secret place. 

It’s so beautiful. So pristine, so untouched.

So undamaged.

Unlike him. 

Lio ditches the vehicle and staggers down the hill. He collapses to his knees, still a ways away from the gleaming edge, and _wails_. 

It’s like a light switch has been flipped within him, and he explodes into flames.

His whole body lights up, rainbow streaks of fire surrounding him as he cries out to the heavens that this isn’t fucking fair. 

He knew it was too good to be true. 

Kray and Galo are practically family. How in the world? 

Lio knows what he needs to do. He doesn’t want to do it, though. This is the last thing he ever wanted to do.

But difficult choices are nothing new for the Mad Burnish leader. 

Galo’s safety is first. 

His own happiness is secondary to that.

He’s burning, crying, and raging alone in the clearing surrounded by tranquil nature. He could burn down this whole forest, burn it all down to the ground. Instead, he flames up in the clearing before the lake. Some of it begins to melt slightly, but not enough to truly liquify it. Even in his despairing state, he’s somewhat careful. Somehow. 

“WHY?” he sobs. 

Maybe he’s overreacting, maybe he’s underreacting, Lio just doesn’t know. 

All he knows is that any more time he spends with Galo Thymos is a danger. 

Kray will stop at nothing to get to Lio, to get to any of the Burnish. If he finds out Galo even knows Lio - let alone the fact that they are dating - he will use him. Throw him away like nothing. Then he’ll lock him up forever or kill him. 

Lio will not let that happen. 

“WHY?” he cries out again. 

Why is fate so cruel? Why give him these few weeks of bliss if only to rip it away? 

He’s a sobbing, burning, flaming mess in the grass, singeing the space around himself. For how long, he doesn’t know. 

Until.

“Lio?”

****

**_No._ **

Galo stands at the treeline, gazing shocked at Lio. 

The idiot followed him. 

“You… you’re-“ he stutters. 

No way to hide it now. 

“I’m Burnish, Galo. I have been since the day we met.” 

* * *

Galo’s not sure what set Lio off, but he’s not about to let his boyfriend go through whatever it is alone. No fuckin’ way. 

He chases him out the door, down the stairs, and onto the street.

Lio’s spry, and Galo does his best to keep up with him through the busy streets of Promepolis, dodging and weaving through the pedestrians.

But Lio’s short height means that he can just duck down, and then in a moment, he’s gone without a trace. 

When he finally decides that his search is no longer fruitful, Galo stops his pursuit, panting to himself on a street corner. 

What happened? What is Lio hiding from him? Why was he so affected about the Gov? There are too many questions Galo’s mind and he doesn’t know the answers to any of them. 

And there’s only one way to get those answers.

He needs to find Lio.

But where would he go? He just took off in a rush, seemed real messed up. Maybe he just ditched the city? Maybe he went to go talk to someone else? Maybe he went somewhere to clear his head? 

Wait.

_Clear his head._

Galo’s got an idea. Maybe it’s a longshot and he’s just chasing a hopeless cause. But even if he’s wrong, he could use the space to work out his feelings, too. 

Galo runs back to his garage and hops on his motorcycle and takes off for the hills. When he reaches the turnoff point, he sees a random motorcycle on its side. 

Jackpot. 

Galo runs through the trees down towards that pristine frozen landscape. As he gets closer, he hears… wailing? It almost doesn’t sound human, like an animal crying.

What? 

_Lio, don’t worry, I’m here._

His pace increases until he reaches the bottom of the hill, breaking through the dense forest towards the lake.

The sight he finds shocks him to the core. 

Lio is in the clearing a short distance from the shore, wailing up at the sky.

**_He’s on fire._ **

Rainbowed flames inundate his figure, swirling and raging and eating up his sobs. Lio is shrouded in them, every bit of his body engulfed in fire. The colors are so hot, so bright, that it almost shadows him, darkens his figure.

Galo rubs at his eyes, trying to see if this is some sort of a dream or an illusion. This can’t be true, can it?

But as he looks closer, he can’t mistake the face. It’s Lio. 

His normally soft hair is wild and puffed with anger. Twin streams of white flame extend from his face as if to accentuate his anguish. His lips that were only just upon his own are stretched into a wail to the heavens. His eyes, usually so soft and pretty are stained with tears... of fire? That’s not something he’s ever seen before. 

“WHY?” Lio cries out, his voice wrecked and deeply hurt. The word shakes Galo to his very soul. 

Instinctively, he starts to backtrack to his bike where he always keeps an ice gun on hand just in case. Always gotta be prepared. 

But he stops himself. 

This is Lio Fotia. He wouldn’t hurt anybody. And he’s clearly hurting _himself._

Maybe this is the first time this is happening? Maybe he doesn’t know what’s going on? 

Lio looks so shaken, maybe he doesn’t even know what he’s doing?

He hasn’t noticed Galo yet – he’s too caught up in his own wallowing - so Galo debates what to do. 

There’s no real answer to this.

He could just head back and pretend he didn’t see any of this. Just keep living his life.

He could do his fucking job and stop this. If Galo Thymos sees a fire, he must put it out.

But really, all he wants to do is help Lio. 

“Lio?” he starts, making himself visible. 

Lio’s face turns sharply towards him, still aflame. His eyes are wide and pained.

“You… you’re-“ Galo trails off. He had some words planned, but the sight of his boyfriend being on fucking fire rips them away. It’s just too shocking, heart-wrenching, and confusing. 

Lio stares him down, caught somewhere between desolate and infuriated.

He’s not backing down. 

“I’m Burnish, Galo. I have been since the day we met.” 

The words hit him like blows to his chest. Well that certainly answers his earlier question.

Galo bristles slightly, taking in the truth and taking his time to process it. He’s pissed okay? But not because of what Lio is, but because he didn’t think he could trust Galo. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asks, moving a few steps down the ridge. Out here, he can begin to feel the heat emanating off of Lio’s fiery form, but he doesn’t let it deter him. 

Lio physically sputters, clearly startled by Galo’s response. 

“WHAT? Why didn’t I tell you?” Lio’s voice has an almost otherworldly quality in this state. It’s booming, echoing in the quiet valley. But even with how much raw power is behind it, the echoes of pain and grief remain in his tone. “That’s what you ask? Galo, you must be joking.”

“I mean it,” he reiterates. He’s definitely not joking. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You’re… You’re really asking me that?” His tone switches from distressed to shocked.

“Tell me.” 

“The list of reasons is miles long, Galo. You’re a fucking _firefighter,_ for starters.”

“And that matters?” he cuts back.

“Yes it does!” Lio cries out, a hot flourish of flame accentuating his outcry. 

“Why?”

“DO I REALLY HAVE TO EXPLAIN IT TO YOU???” Lio shouts exasperatedly. 

“Yes.” Galo crosses his arms defiantly, not backing down at all. Even so many paces away from Lio, he can still feel his heat, but that’s not stopping him. 

“Galo Thymos,” Lio states harshly. “I am Burnish. You are a firefighter.”

“And?” Why does that matter? Galo doesn’t care.

“ _‘And?’”_ More snakes of fire appear, curling around him _._ “You absolute moron! We are mortal fucking enemies!” 

“I don’t see it that way,” Galo replies, taking a few more steps forward. The heat is making him start to sweat a little now, but he remains steadfast and strong. “We’re not enemies.”

“You’re wrong about that,” Lio wavers, taking a small step backwards and sending an aggressive point towards Galo. More of the ice in the lake hisses as a result of Lio’s backtracking. 

“The only things that I fight are fires that destroy, Lio. You’re just trying to live.”

“How can you know for sure?” Lio cuts back, flaming eyes presenting a challenge. “You don’t know me!”

“I know you _enough!_ You’re my _boyfriend!_ You wouldn’t hurt people!” 

“Galo, _**I have!”**_ There’s a pause and Galo stares right into Lio’s fiery eyes. It almost feels like gazing into the sun, blinding but hypnotizing at the same time. 

“What?” he utters breathlessly, probably too quiet for Lio to even hear him.

“Galo, I’ve killed people before,” Lio admits. Galo searches his face for any semblance of untruth, but he only sees somber honesty. 

Lio’s not lying. 

At the same time, that doesn’t deter him. The Lio Fotia he knows would never kill someone without reason, would never hurt somebody on purpose. Galo himself has seen what Burnish who don’t know how to control their powers do – he’s been on the receiving end of it and bears the scars to prove it.

People do crazy things when they’re scared, when they’re backed into a corner.

So maybe Lio isn’t lying, but Galo reads between the lines. 

Lio makes sense to him in a way that others don’t. 

“You were protecting yourself. Or others. Both. It was an accident,” Galo speaks aloud his thoughts.

Lio’s bleary eyes widen with shock, his mouth hanging open in an ‘o’. 

“How did you-?” he asks, bewildered, completely thrown off kilter by Galo’s apparently correct assessment. “Galo Thymos, _stop reading my fucking mind.”_

“I didn’t!” Galo defends. “I just told you: I know you, Lio Fotia. I’m not afraid of you.” 

“Idiot! You should be!” The fire grows hotter, as if Lio tries to accentuate how powerful and dangerous he truly is. The pink and teal dragons stalk above him, as if they are waiting to pounce on Galo.

But he knows they won’t.

“You’ve really been hiding this all from me, haven’t you?” Galo continues stepping forward fearlessly. “That must’ve been really hard.”

_“ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?_ Do you not get how fucking dangerous I am?” Lio cries out. 

The fiery dragons roar and Galo’s really feeling the heat now, but he’s ignoring it. Sweat is dripping down his face and he has to rub a bit of it out of his eyes, but he marches resolutely forward. He’s stared down way scarier infernos than this and won.

“I don’t care, Lio! I don’t care!” he shouts back, voice raised over the roaring fires.

“I could kill you right now! Why are you still-?” Lio takes another step back, ice hissing in response. 

“But you won’t!” 

“It would be so easy!”

“You wouldn’t, Lio. I know you wouldn’t.”

**“IDIOT!”** Lio sobs and there’s a wave of immense heat that crashes into Galo; he fights right past it. 

“It’s. Not. Hot. At. All!” Galo grits out as he’s now up and close with Lio, the bright fire nearly blinding him. “Your flames of anguish and rage can’t burn me at all!”

And then in either the smartest or the most idiotic move he’s ever done, Galo wraps his large arms around Lio’s form and hugs the still flaming man. 

“WHAT ARE YOU-?” Lio squirms. “GALO?”

“Show me your worst! It won’t change anything! I love you, Lio Fotia! Burnish or not!” 

Lio is stunned into utter silence as his face is shoved into Galo’s chest. They’re still surrounded by flames, hell, Galo might literally be on fire right now, but he doesn’t give a damn.

Lio needs him. 

He can feel Lio’s tears soaking his shirt - or maybe his tears are burning his shirt - Galo’s not sure. He could care less so long as Lio is okay. 

Lio’s form is heaving deep breaths, but Galo feels the air start to cool, bit by bit. The dragons that were weaving above him dissipate and the atmosphere has lost its intensity. It takes a minute, but Lio’s not a wailing, sobbing mess anymore.

Galo lifts one of his hands to Lio’s buried head, rubbing the back of it. Lio responds by bringing his own arms up around Galo’s torso, returning the embrace.

Around them, sparks of triangular flame still glitter, but miraculously, Galo’s alright. He looks down, and it seems his shirt has entirely burnt off. Huh, so those tears _were_ flames. Well, if the only casualty from this whole thing is his shirt, that’s not half-bad. 

They stay like that, in a tight embrace, until all that’s left are Lio’s silent, shuddering breaths and the occasional sizzle of a tear. 

Galo moves back enough to look down at his boyfriend, and Lio gazes up. It's still very much a pained expression, but it’s significantly less raging. More sad than angry. That’s an improvement. 

“Hey, Li.” Galo smiles. 

Lio hiccups, a little flare escaping from his lips. It’s actually very cute - if he looks past the dangers, that is. 

“You cooled off now?” he asks, moving his hand to thumb at Lio’s cheek. 

Lio quietly nods as Galo wipes more of his tears away. They’re not evaporating as quickly now.

“I knew you wouldn’t hurt me,” he tells Lio. He was right.

“You…” Lio starts, his voice still a bit shaky. “You absolute fucking idiot.” 

He surges up and captures Galo’s lips with his own. It’s burning hot, but Galo leans down into it anyway. 

Lio kisses him hungrily and Galo chases the feeling. It’s more urgent, more intense than he was expecting, but that’s not a bad thing by any means. 

Lio finally pulls back enough to huff a laugh of disbelief. 

“This is so stupid.” 

“What is? Me?” 

“Yes.” Lio lifts a gloved hand and gives Galo a good shove in the chest. It’s unexpected and it makes Galo lose his balance. He falls backward, hard, but somehow, doesn’t land painfully. Galo glances down and he’s lying on...fire?

“HUH?” 

Lio dismisses it with a quick swipe of his hand and then Galo hits the actual solid ground. 

“My apologies, I hit you harder than expected.” Lio follows him down to the ground, straddling his legs on either side of Galo’s torso. 

“I just wasn’t ready!” Galo defends. “But, like, that was so cool. What else can you do?”

“What else?” Lio grins. “Oh, baby, you have no idea what I can do.” 

“Can I see? C’mon! What about- _mmph!”_ Lio silences him with a kiss. 

“Just shut up and let me enjoy this,” Lio says after he pulls back.

“O-kay?” That’s an odd way to phrase that, but Galo will never say no to kissing Lio. 

They make out, Lio’s gloved hands running along Galo’s bare torso (that’s a new feeling that he definitely likes) and Lio’s tongue commanding his mouth. He takes and takes, renewed with vigor like he wasn’t a sobbing, flaming mess just minutes ago. 

Hey, Galo’s not complaining. 

Lio’s getting more heated, more demanding, and his hand slips down, down, and _OH._ Galo breaks out of the kiss.

“Lio?” he asks, wanting to make sure that this is what they want. “You sure you- _HHAA!”_ his question is cut off by Lio’s hand (glove still on!) gripping his cock. 

“Shhh,” Lio shushes him. “Let me.”

Galo’s pants are pulled down, exposing himself to the cool air and isn’t that an interesting feeling?

Good thing that they’re the only two that know about this place because they’re just out here. In the woods. His dick out. Lio still kinda on fire. Wow. This is not how he expected today to go. 

Galo’s rambling thoughts are abruptly cut off as Lio takes him in strokes and he takes a shaky breath at the feeling. Listen, he’s always thought those half-gloves (what purpose do they serve really?) were hot but having one wrapped around his cock is an entirely new feeling. 

“D-Damn, Li,” he manages to get out as he’s getting lost in it. Then, Lio stops. 

“Hey, why’d you-?” he starts to complain, but shuts up when he sees Lio unbuckling his top belt. “Oh, that’s better.” Galo can see the outline of his hardness straining against the shiny leather. 

Then Lio takes them both in his hand and _whoa,_ this is hot. 

They’re both panting in the cool air. Galo can even see the steam coming off of Lio’s skin; it’s hot in more ways than one.

He really never noticed this before. Lio’s self-control must be off the charts. He doesn’t exactly know how hard it is to not burn things down as a Burnish, but Galo really had no idea. How difficult was it to hide the-?

Then Lio does a thing where he twists his hand and Galo _screams._

Maybe it’s because they’re so frantic and still dealing with the emotional whiplash, or maybe Lio is just that desperate for relief, because he quickly speeds up and they both hit their releases quickly.

Then, Lio does a motion with his hand, and suddenly his chest is clean. It feels warm, almost ticklish, and then the entire mess is gone. 

“YOU CAN DO THAT?” Galo shrieks, awestruck. 

“And more.”

That’s got some implications that Galo is not ready to think about. 

“Wait, you can do that and you didn’t before? I was such a mess!”

“Galo, secret, remember?” 

“Oh, right.” 

Lio just good-naturedly shakes his head at Galo’s reaction.

“Against my better judgement,” he starts, still-gloved fingers sliding idly down Galo’s chest. “I do love being here with you, Galo Thymos.”

“Same!!!”

“Even if I’m on fire?”

“Well, maybe not _while_ you’re on fire. Makes it hard to kiss you.”

Lio laughs at that answer. “I love the things that you say.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yes. I won’t forget them.” 

“That’s... good?” Galo half-laughs. There’s something still locked away in Lio’s eyes that he can’t quite read. 

He stands up completely, and Galo follows. Lio still seems off (the man has been through too much today) so Galo wraps him in his arms. It’s reminiscent of when they first came here, those few weeks ago. 

“This is where you kissed me…” Galo trails off. “I still feel bad about that, y’know. My initial reaction.” 

“Hm,” Lio hums. 

“I couldn’t just let you go, though. What kind of guy would I be?” 

“You’re the best kind of guy, Galo.”

“And don’t you forget it!” He cheeses brightly. 

“I won’t. I’ll never forget you, Galo.”

Well, that’s a heavy bombshell. It’s like a fucking warzone out here with Lio today. 

Galo sputters. What do you even say to something like that? He figures it’s best to just go along with it. 

“Same to you!” 

Lio smiles; there’s still a hint of sentimentality, a slight wateriness to it. His magenta eyes glint in the late morning sun, gleaming like the gems they are. 

Lio is so beautiful. 

He says so.

“God, Li, you’re so beautiful, I swear.”

“Please, as if looking into your eyes isn’t my salvation.”

That takes him aback. 

“That’s- that’s pretty fuckin’ poetic.”

“Thanks.” Lio looks surprisingly smug. Galo kinda wants to kiss the grin off of him. “I got it from Meis.”

“Oh,” Galo leans in. “Does that mean all your best lines are stolen?” 

“No,” Lio replies, a slight chuckle echoing. “No, the best ones are all mine.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm.”

“Like what?”

“Hm.”

“C’mon, do your worst!” 

“Alright. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Galo.” 

**“EH?”** Galo’s bravado comes to screeching, crashing halt because Lio just said that with such conviction that he knows he meant it. 

Lio just looks sweetly up towards Galo’s still very much awestruck face. His eyes scan, the pupils moving as if he’s trying to memorize every line of Galo’s face. There’s still something melancholic about his tone, a slight lilt, but Galo doesn’t know why. 

“Galo, can you promise me something?” Lio asks, a hand coming up to cup Galo’s cheek. 

“Of course! The great Galo Thymos never goes back on a promise!” 

Lio smiles and gives an almost wistful chuckle, like there’s something much deeper below the surface.

“Promise me that you’ll remember me for me. _For this.”_ Lio tilts his head up, uses his hand to guide Galo’s own down, and kisses him. It’s a long, sweet kiss, every ounce of passion in his heart conveyed with the heated press of his lips. 

They disconnect after what feels like an eternity, but in reality, is merely a few moments.

“For that,” he whispers, lips still nearly touching Galo’s own. “And not for what I’m going to do next.” 

“Yeah,” Galo breathes out, heady and confused. 

_“Promise me.”_

“Okay, I promise,” Galo replies, more aware of his situation but no less understanding of Lio’s words. 

“Good.”

“Li, is something wrong?” The hand drops from his face and Lio’s face falls, looking towards the ground. 

He stays stubbornly silent. 

“Lio?” Galo uneasily asks again. His burning soul is getting a bad feeling now. Something is really bothering Lio. 

Lio inhales, bristles like he’s in pain, but still doesn’t say anything. Galo rubs at his arms comfortingly, trying to help in any way that he can. 

“Hey, Li, stop keeping all this bottled up - isn’t that what got us here?” 

“Galo,” Lio finally grits out. “I can’t tell you.” 

Galo frowns. “Why not?” 

“Because I don’t want you to get hurt!” he shouts suddenly, forcefully. 

Galo’s surprised by the answer. “Huh?” Did he hear that correctly?

“You’ll run right into trouble and I won’t be there to save you!” Lio’s lip starts trembling again. 

“What are you even talking about?” 

Lio’s head finally rises from where it was looking at the ground and all Galo sees is an expression of heartbreak. 

As in, it breaks his own heart. 

“I’m sorry, Galo. Remember your promise.”

“What are you apologizing for? I- Hey!” Suddenly, something is constricting him. Galo looks down surprised to see...chains? Aflame? He tries to move, lift his feet, move his arms, but he can’t 

He’s locked in place. 

“Lio, what are you doing?” 

“Galo, I’m no good for you like this.”

“Shut up! Of course you are! I told you - Burnish or not, I still want to be with you!”

“Of course you’d say that,” Lio half-chuckles, half-cries. 

“So what’s the problem? You can still crash at my place, we can still kiss, I don’t see what is such a-”

“I DON’T WANT YOU TO GET HURT BECAUSE OF ME!”

“Lio, you won’t hurt me. You can’t burn a burning soul like me!”

“Galo, that’s not true and you have a sleeve to prove it.”

He really doesn’t have a comeback for that one. 

“And that’s not… You’re not…”

“Not what?” Galo challenges. He’ll do whatever it takes to make Lio see reason. 

“Galo, do you know why I have to hide myself? Why I live out in the middle of the desert?”

Galo furrows his brow. “Because you’re Burnish?” Oh wow, the whole only coming into town a bit at a time thing is making a lot more sense now. 

“Correct. And why don’t Burnish live in Promepolis? Why do we hide ourselves away?”

That’s an even more unexpected question. “...So you don’t set shit on fire?”

Somehow, Lio looks relieved at that answer. What? 

“Yeah, that’s it,” he answers quietly. 

“Okay, so I’ll just make sure you don’t set shit on fire. If you do, I’ll put it out. I’m the world’s greatest firefighter, I can handle it. We square now?” Galo not-subtly strains against the restrictions. 

Lio looks away, off into the distance. “Galo, what if I told you that there’s another reason why the Burnish stay out of Promepolis?”

“Uh, I’d want to know?”

“That’s what I thought you’d say.” 

“So are ya gonna tell me or-?”

Lio turns back to face him. “Didn’t you hear me earlier? I can’t.”

“Yeah, because of some stupid protection thing. I can handle myself!” he retorts. The affirmation is slightly lessened by the fact that he is still very much chained up at Lio’s mercy. 

“Galo, this is bigger than you.”

“I don’t care! Let me help!” The expression on Lio’s face is really starting to wreck him. He’s putting on as brave a face as he can, but tears might start threatening to appear if it keeps up like this. 

“You’re too good, Galo. Always wanting to help; it’s not good for you.”

“I see someone in trouble, I help them! Isn’t that how I found you? Would you rather us never meet?” He’s nearly yelling now.

“No of course not! Galo, I never lied about how I feel about you! I hid my truth to protect you, told fibs to keep you safe. But I never once lied about how much I adore you. God, you’re the best thing I’ve ever had in my entire fucking life, okay?” 

Tears are now beginning to slip down Lio’s cheeks and Galo instinctively wants to reach out and wipe them away. Instead, they sizzle and evaporate. 

“Then let me outta here and let me hug you! It doesn’t have to be complicated! I like you, you like me, let’s be together. Fuck the rest!” 

Lio chuckles very, very sadly. “If only it were that easy.” 

“Stop saying cryptic shit like that and just tell me what the fuck is going on!” The chains loudly rattle. “And c’mon, isn’t this overkill?”

“Galo, there are things I have to do. Things that must be done before I will be truly free.”

**“SO LET ME HELP YOU!”** Galo cries out, tears beginning to actually appear in the corners of his eyes. 

“You already have! And you’ll keep helping me by keeping YOUR ASS SAFE!”

“How can I do that when you won’t tell me what’s so dangerous? I fight fires for a living! How bad can it be?” 

“It’s too close for you!” 

“WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN???” 

“Kray isn’t who you think he is!” Lio finally shouts, pulling at his hair in frustration. 

Kray? 

“What?”

“Shit! Shit shit shit!” Lio starts cursing, pacing, and flaming all at once. 

“What about the Gov?”

“Galo, _nothing.”_

“That wasn’t nothing!” 

“Galo, he’s… he’s…”

“What?”

“He’s just… not what you think.”

“That’s all you’re giving me?” 

“Yes.”

“That’s it?”

“Galo, I’ve asked too much of you already, _I know._ But I need you to trust me on this.”

“I do trust you, Lio. I just… Fine,” Galo relents. It’s an odd, off-the-wall topic to bring up. Galo’s really confused about how all this relates, so he’ll just let Lio have it. Maybe agreeing will get Lio to see that he doesn’t need to do this alone. 

Lio starts up again. “And promise me one more thing.”

“What is it?”

“Don’t talk to him until one month from now.”

“A month?”

“Give it a month, _please.”_

“O-kay? But are you going to tell me anything else?” 

Lio looks mighty guilty, a full pained expression on his face. “I can’t.”

“I guess that’s it then,” Galo states resolutely. He’s getting quite annoyed at Lio’s act right now. Why can’t he just let Galo help? It’s not good to keep all that bottled up! And now he’s being all cryptic and hiding things and it’s just! 

It’s pissing him off. 

“Galo, I’ve got to go,” Lio finally says, slowly, facing away from him. “I need to… take a break.”

“With me?” he asks, hopeful but still not expecting much. 

“With myself.” That stings. 

“What happened to me helping you? Is this just it then? Was all this for nothing?”

“Of course not!” Lio cries out, his voice breaking just like his heart. “It’s just… You found out my huge secret, okay? I just need to do some stuff. Burnish culture.”

“You guys have a culture?”

“Ouch.” Lio glares at him over his shoulder, fire surrounding his gaze (for real). “We are people, too.”

“I know! So introduce me to it! Fucking let me in, Lio!” 

_“I CAN’T!”_ Lio cracks once again. His tears are fully flowing now, chest heaving. “Just. Give me time, okay?”

“I can… do that. I’ll miss you, though. When will you come back?” 

Lio just swallows, hard. “A few weeks. Then I’ll come back to this city.”

“I guess… I’ll be waiting,” Galo sighs. It doesn't make it hurt any less, though. "I'll be here for you, wherever you go."

“I know.” 

“So, are you going to release me or?” Galo tries, a half-hearted joke that he hopes Lio will latch onto. By his expression, he’s not taking the bait. 

“If I did, you’d never let me go.”

He’s not wrong.

“I meant everything I said, Lio. All this? It doesn’t change a goddamn thing about how I feel about you.” 

“I know,” Lio’s voice shakes through the tears slipping and sizzling down his cheeks. “That’s almost the worst part. It makes this so much harder.” 

He starts walking away from Galo, facimg towards the distant ridge. 

“Wait, Lio! You don’t have to do this!” he tries futilely. It’s pleading and begging but Galo doesn’t even fucking care. He won’t let Lio go this easily. He just needs to try harder, right? “You don’t have to face this alone! We are a team! I love you! Still!”

Lio’s march stops for a brief moment, pausing as he clenches his fists as flames crawl up them. He’s still facing away, towards the horizon. 

“I meant what I said, too,” he replies quietly, pained. “I love you, Galo. You are the best thing to ever happen to me.” 

“WAIT, LIO!”

He resumes his stride. 

**“LIO!”**

The Burnish does not look back. 

_**“LIOOOOO!”** _

He disappears over the ridge. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't be too mad at me, okay? The tag says angst with a happy ending and I promise to deliver on that.  
> Just like Galo, I never go back on a promise. 🤞
> 
> The next chapter will be the last of Arc II and then the third arc will be the movie canon. We are so close!!!  
> I hope to have the next chapter up quicker. I'm gonna try for Wednesday if I can, but it still might end up being next weekend. 
> 
> I love you all & thank you for your support!! This will all be worth it. Just hang in there! 
> 
> In the meantime, enjoy those HD boys 💖✨🔥


	16. Endless Forlornness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio’s saved lives. He’s taken lives. He’s failed to save those he wanted to and killed those he wished to spare. He has seen his brethren turn to ash, experimented on, and has been betrayed himself. The Mad Burnish leader has had to make decisions no one person should ever have to. 
> 
> And yet, somehow, _this_ feels like the hardest thing he’s ever done. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for not being too mad at me! I only received a few threats and I think that means I did okay!  
> This is the final chapter of Arc II. After this, we get into canon territory...
> 
> Also, fun fact: this is the first chapter I ever wrote for cmh. Kind of an odd one to start with, I know, but it's pretty cool that we finally got here! 
> 
> Now, let's see how these boys are handling the aftermath of their falling out, shall we?
> 
> -Jabbles💕

Lio doesn’t spare a single glance back during his entire journey.

But he wants to.

God, he wants to.

He wants to stop in his tracks right now and go racing back to those blue, blue eyes and that smile that burns brighter than his flames ever will. He wants to collapse at his feet apologizing for anything and everything just so he can spend one more night basking in his warmth. He wants to run back and tell him that he was wrong, that they can forget all the rest and just resume where they left off.

Galo’s so incredibly sweet that he’d probably do it no questions asked. He’d accept him like nothing even happened and Lio could fall back asleep wrapped in those loving arms listening to his soft snores and his beating heart. That’s just how Galo Thymos is.

It’s so tempting, so incredibly _enticing,_ that Lio almost turns on his heels right then and there. 

But he doesn’t.

The Mad Burnish Leader doesn’t.

He has people to lead. 

Souls to save. 

A war to win. 

Lio’s saved lives. He’s taken lives. He’s failed to save those he wanted to and killed those he wished to spare. He has seen his brethren turn to ash, experimented on, and has been betrayed himself. The Mad Burnish leader has had to make decisions no one person should ever have to. 

And yet, somehow, _this_ feels like the hardest thing he’s ever done. 

Lio rides his motorcycle - the real Burnish one - until he can feel the vibrations chattering down every inch of his body. He rides until his flames scream so loud that they drown out his thoughts. Or maybe the flames are his thoughts, telling himself to burn out this pain in a blazing inferno until there is nothing left to hurt him.

His vision is blurred by fiery tears and by just how fucking distraught and broken he is as he rides to nowhere in particular. This time, he really doesn’t know or care where he’s going. When he feels like he cannot go on anymore, he just stops. It's as simple as that.

He’s not anywhere that he knows or remembers; around him is just an expanse of dusty wastelands extending as far as his eyes can see. There, alone in the middle of nowhere, underneath an endless sky of possibilities, is when Lio finally lets go. 

He falls down, down to earth and lays there uncaring of his location or position. The flames within him burn hot and fast, but it does little to soothe him. They can heal and lick away any injury he sustains - except this one.

This self-inflicted wound is his to carry and bear alone. 

Lio stares up at the stars in the night sky. _When did it become night? How long has he been riding?_ These questions he does not have answers for, nor does he care. 

The stars flicker, a million fires of their own but safely away from everyone. It’s not fucking fair; they can burn for eons and no one tells them to stop. They aren’t chained down by what they are. They can burn to their heart’s content. Stars don’t have the proximity to scorch. 

To hurt. 

To destroy.

Lio wakes up without ever realizing he’s fallen asleep. Was it even sleep or did he just pass out from exhaustion? He doesn’t know. He doesn’t care.

When Lio looks up from his spot in the wastes, the bright midmorning sun greets him. He’s still quite groggy and he almost expects to hear noises coming from another room. Quiet, delighted hums and the sounds of wonderful cooking. Even better if he'd awoken safe and content in the arms of his boyfriend who he-

Lio remembers, and it’s like being frozen from the inside out again. A sharp, piercing pain right to his chest that spreads down to his gut and makes his extremities shake. 

Lio is fractured - he might never really heal this wound he’s given himself - but the leader of the Mad Burnish has a job to fulfill. He can’t wallow in his self-pity even if he wanted to. Frankly, he just doesn’t have the time for that. 

So instead, Lio takes a moment to grieve. But a moment. To grieve what were the best moments of his Burnish life.

Maybe one day he can get back to them, resume where they left off, but that’s probably far too optimistic.

Who could love someone as broken as him?

Who could forgive him for what he’s done?

(Galo could)

_(He did)_

Lio quickly shuts that down and resumes his persona. They only have a month to finish planning their final assault. Everything must be perfect. This is their last stand, their biggest moment. There is much to do. And he will be leading the charge every step of the way. 

He constructs his bike again and heads back to the Burnish settlement. 

When he arrives, the refugees welcome him with smiles and warm words. He puts on his mask, gives quick greets and nods of acknowledgment. Gueira and Meis are out doing a supply run, and Lio silently thanks whatever lucky burning stars are out there that that is the case. He wouldn’t be able to hide this from them. 

He stops by to see how Sivya is doing, and she’s hard at work at her tower. 

“Welcome back, Boss!” she greets happily, unaware of Lio’s state. 

“Hi Sivya. Any new info?” 

“Yes actually!” She rummages around her pseudo-office and finds a stack of papers, holding them out. “Here, these are some new schematics and schedules for you to look over!” 

“Thank you. Good work. I’ll get right on that.” Lio quickly departs the area before he’s forced to hold any kind of extended conversation. 

He throws himself into Mad Burnish, working tirelessly and thanklessly until the sun is low in the sky and his two closest friends have arrived back. Lio doesn’t stop once to take a breath because if he does, that face of heartbreak creeps into his mind and he can’t let it. Not when his people need him. 

Gueira and Meis side-eye him all through dinner because they both can tell that something’s up. They’re the only ones who can read the slight lilt in Lio’s voice, that notice how his mannerisms are toned down more than usual. They don’t call him out on it in front of their people, but they both keep glancing towards him, concern in their expressions. 

Lio doesn’t want to face them, because admitting what happened will just break him down even more. Maybe he could lie, say that it’s all just a misunderstanding or something. But even that probably won’t work. They know Lio almost better than he knows himself. 

He’ll just have to avoid them as much as he can. 

After dinner, Lio slips away as silently as possible to head back to his makeshift quarters. He’s almost certain he won't be able to sleep tonight, but he can at least get some more work done on his plans. Distractions are welcomed. Anything that gets him out of his head. 

He’s not sure how long he’s been up reading schematics of the building, checking rations and inventory, and just keeping busy when he hears a rap on the canvas. 

“Don’t-” he starts but it’s too late, the two Mad Burnish are strolling in and staring him down. Gueira is crossing his arms, giving Lio a look that reads “pissed off as hell” whereas Meis looks more sympathetic. They play off each other too well. 

Lio conspicuously searches for an escape route, trying desperately to avoid talking about any of this. 

He doesn’t find one.

“Spill, Boss.” 

“Gueira, we talked about this! You’re supposed to go easy on him!” Meis chides, jabbing the redhead in the side. “Boss, we’re worried about you. You haven’t taken a moment to breathe since you came back today.”

“How would you know?” he retorts icily, maintaining distance. “You weren’t even here.”

“We talked to people! And we know when you start overworking that something’s up,” Gueira replies. 

“We know you, Lio. You were just with Galo, and when you come back from dates with him, you’re usually glowing. Right now, you’re… desolate.” 

“And I mean, look at your face,” Gueira adds. “When you’re stressed, your left eye twitches. You’re fucked up, I can tell.”

“You noticed that? When you can’t even notice what’s happening two feet in front of your face?” 

“Hey!” Gueira bites back. “I can be fucking observant if I want to!” 

“Guys, this is not why we’re here,” Meis sighs into his hand. “Lio, talk to us. If you don’t, it’s only going to eat at you more. You know this and I know this. I know you aren’t going to talk to anyone else, so tell us.” 

Lio does not want to be having this conversation right now. Honestly, he doesn’t want it to happen ever. But something snaps in him, shatters like his voice did as he left that frozen lake. 

He falls to his knees, but Gueira and Meis catch him before he hits the ground for the second consecutive night. They end up sitting on the floor with their backs against the concrete wall, one on either side of him. Lio’s staring at his hands looking for answers, but he doesn’t find any.

“I- Galo, he... We...” he stammers, trying to form any sort of coherent thought. His gut sinks into the floor as he remember the details of what he did. He’s been trying to stave off any thoughts of it, but they are all flooding back and each is another punch to his chest.

“Lio, what happened?” Meis starts.

Best to make it concise.

“He found out I was Burnish.” 

His general audibly gasp at the confession. Lio bites his lip to try and stifle any more tears from appearing. It’s probably a futile effort, but he just wants to hold it together long enough to explain. If they’re here, he might as well tell them everything.

“Did he react badly?” Meis carefully pries further. 

Lio sadly shakes his head, still looking down at his hands. “That’s the worst part. He was so supportive. Said he’d still let me crash at his place, that he doesn’t blame me for who I am, that he’d love me regardless.” He clenches his hands into fists, trying to keep it together and not set himself alight. “I don’t deserve someone like him.”

“Stop that shit!” Gueira cuts in, jabbing Lio in the side. “Haven’t we been over this?”

“That’s as good of a response as you can imagine, Boss. Why are you so upset?” 

“B- Because…” Lio burbles. 

Meis seems to understand that there is more to this story, and he continues his inquiries.

“What happened after?”

“I- We -,” Lio blushes, remembering what did happen after that. He skips those details. “I told him that I had to leave for a while, that I had to go handle some Burnish culture things.”

Meis clicks his tongue. “You lied.”

“Yeah, I guess I did.”

“So what’s the real reason?”

Lio breaks a little, a silent sob shuddering through him. “Do you really want to know?”

“Tell us,” Gueira encourages.

Well, they asked for it.

“Galo and Kray? They’re essentially family,” Lio states simply. “I found out yesterday. That’s what set off my flames.” 

The room stills. Even the fires in his soul stay quiet just for the moment of that bombshell to drop. 

“You mean-”

“No way.”

“So you-”

“Oh, Boss, I’m so sorry,” Gueira says and he actually seems like he really means it this time.

“Boss, did he know?” 

“He didn’t know about the experiments, he’s far too low to be privy to that information. Galo’s a good person. The _best_ kind of person. I asked him, and I’m 100% sure he has no idea what’s going on behind the scenes.” Lio takes a deep breath to steady himself once more. “But he worships the ground Kray walks on. Said they chat all the time. Allowing myself to be close to someone like that… Kray could use him to get to me, and I will never allow that to happen,” he finishes firmly.

The air quiets again as his generals take in the information.

“You’re too good for your own good,” Meis chastises somberly. 

“You know, once we take that bastard down, you should go back to him,” Gueira suggests. 

“I’m pretty sure he hates me now so…” Lio chuckles darkly, sadly. 

“Nah, don’t give up, Boss! If he really loved you then he wouldn’t!” 

That wrenches another sob out of Lio, because Gueira’s absolutely right. 

_"I’ll be here for you, wherever you go."_

Galo would welcome him back with open arms.

But it’s not like he can go back to Promepolis after he’s captured. No, there’s no way. He’s not risking more than he needs to.

“He was the best thing to ever happen to me. That’s the last thing I told him. It wasn’t a lie.” 

There are a few beats of silence as his friends comfort him in the silence of his shitty not even a real room.

“But we’re second best, right?” 

Lio huffs almost a laugh, as close as he can in the state he’s in. “Yeah.” 

Meis sends Gueira a look that Lio’s not really paying attention to, and they nod to one another. 

“What do you want right now?” Meis asks carefully. 

_Galo back._

_Kray stopped._

_The Burnish freed._

“A distraction.” It’s not a solution. 

Tentatively, a hand clasps each of his shoulders. They’re lightly there, a question, waiting for a sign. A few more tears slip down Lio’s cheeks and pop and sizzle. He takes one more staggering breath, letting at least some of his pain go with it. 

It’s not a solution. 

But even if it’s just tonight, just for a few hours, it’s something. 

“Make me forget.” 

It works, it really does. It’s enough for Lio to lose himself in the feeling for but a night and the release is enough to get him to sleep for a bit. It’s not a restful sleep, but it is sleep.

When he wakes up, Meis and Gueira are still sleeping soundly - it seems they were just as spent as he was. They’re still in a tangled mess, limbs every which way and clothes scattered about. It’s not much, Lio still feels very much broken knowing the loss of Galo in his life, but knowing that Meis and Gueira have his back makes him feel a little better.

The fact they offered to get his mind off of it is very kind in a way. Sure, it’s just sex, a way for Lio to vent out his frustrations and to somehow get some sleep, but he really does care for those two. He’d give his life for them in a heartbeat. 

Lio carefully extricates himself from the pair and collects his own items. He gathers himself together, ready to face this world. As he’s about to head out of his quarters, something catches his eye.

His phone sits on a table, charging with what little power they have. He didn’t do that himself – he’s not sure who did – but it’s there, almost mocking him. Lio instinctively reaches for it, but then he quickly stops. His hand hovers in the air, trying to decide if he should pick it up, melt it, or just leave. 

In the end, Lio gives a deep sigh and chooses the third option. 

Maybe one day he’ll be ready to check it, but not right now. 

Lio leaves the compound in the predawn light and heads to an empty waste to begin training. Colorful flames swim around him as he begins his exercises. They only have a month to prepare for their final stand. There is a lot of work to be done.

The Mad Burnish leader will be ready. 

* * *

There have only been a handful of times in Galo Thymos’s life where he has felt utterly powerless, where he has been unable to do something to alter an undesirable outcome. He is someone that works until his last breath to make things right, that fights until every spark of hope is gone. He’s ready to do whatever needs to be done in order to make this world right. 

The most noteworthy of these occasions was when he was ten years old and his house filled with smoke and fire and he froze, choking on it all.

While he had a hero to save him that day, he’s the only one out here today. 

Galo stands by the edge of their pristine lake, still bound, staring in the direction Lio took off in. His gaze has not wavered, like maybe if he keeps looking, Lio will come running back and all of it will be forgotten. Like this is all just a bad dream, some elaborate joke, right? 

It’s not.

Galo’s muscles ache slightly from him pulling on the restraints, but nothing hurts more than his that pit in his gut. Cracks in his heart are leaking pain into every space in his chest.

What whiplash. What a morning. It was just one bombshell after another, the punches coming so quickly that he couldn’t recover from one before the next one socked him right in the face. 

Lio is Burnish.

Lio’s always been Burnish.

Lio doesn’t trust Kray.

Lio has to leave.

It’s all too fucking much.

Galo just wants to go back to this morning when they were joking over pancakes and making silly suggestive comments and just being happy and _together._

Are they even still together?

Galo takes a deep shuddering sigh. 

Where did he go wrong? What could he have done differently? What does he do now?

Step 1 is probably removing the restraints. As if the chains themselves can hear his thoughts, they suddenly crumble around his form. Galo grabs and holds one in his hand as he watches it slowly disintegrate. He’s not exactly sure how that all works. Were they fire? But they weren’t hot, they didn’t burn him.

Lio didn’t want to hurt him. Lio would never hurt him. 

Lio is a good person, Galo knows that. This doesn’t change that fact. 

They’ve been through too much together for all of that to have been a lie. No, that’s the real Lio Fotia. The one that has ticklish ribs, that laughs softly like a windchime, that devours sweets, that can get a little bossy sometimes but is still ever so kind and loving. 

The one that is his boyfriend. Still, hopefully. That part didn’t really get discussed, the labels and such. Lio said he’d come back, said all of his feelings were real. And Galo knows he doesn’t want this to end anytime soon. 

It’s just a few weeks. A mild break, that’s all. 

Right?

But then there’s the other issue of what he’s still hiding. Despite all his revelations today, there’s still something else that Lio’s hiding. Something bad. So bad that he thought cutting Galo off would be the best solution. 

Whatever it is, it’s gotta be rough. Lio wouldn’t throw away what they have for nothing, right? He seemed just as pained as Galo felt.

So then why did he seem so decided on his path? Why go through with it if it hurt him too?

None of it makes sense.

Galo then realizes he’s been staring at the ashes in his hand for who knows how long and he has no idea what to do next. 

Does he run after Lio? Where would he have even gone? Galo really just got lucky finding him here in the first place. 

He reaches into his pocket to take his phone out. Somehow, it’s still working despite his earlier proximity to a literal man on fire. That’s a good thing at least - he didn’t want to have to go buy another. 

But there are no updates on the little screen. No messages, nothing.

Just Lio’s beautiful, smiling face. 

It sends a pang of sadness right to his gut. 

He should’ve fought harder to protect that smile. 

Galo takes another deep breath, trying and failing to make any headway on what the fuck to do. 

Well, usually he comes here to figure shit out, but this whole scene is kind of stabbing him with memories of better times, so maybe he’ll just head home. 

That also hurts, though. They were just there together. This morning. Laughing and kissing and-

Wallowing over nostalgic better times isn’t gonna to do him any good. 

He might as well just stay here. 

Galo decides to just sit down where he is and stare out at the expanse. The ice glitters, the sun shines, and the clouds roll by. It all seems so unchanged, yet Galo’s entire world feels so very different. The clouds drift in the blue sky like nothing is wrong. They have no idea what they all just witnessed, they don’t have to deal with this world and its unkind nature. They just keep rolling on, easy as nothing, uncaring and unflinching. 

He silently curses them. 

And himself. 

Galo’s incredibly cocky in front of others, loudly proclaiming that he’s the best and always has been. The great Galo Thymos can handle anything! Nothing can stop the fire blazing in his soul!

Often, he believes his own declarations, using them to bolster his firefighting spirit.

But sometimes, he’s actually saying them to pump himself up. He does it in an attempt to keep his confidence up.

Whenever he fails, he’s guilty. If he’s not fast enough, not strong enough, not smart enough, it fucks with him.

Really, he’s just as insecure as the rest of them. He just deals with it differently. 

He was so fucking powerless as Lio broke down in front of him. All that work he does to save people and he couldn’t save the one he cares about the most? He really is pathetic.

He should’ve done something, _anything,_ to try and help. Even if Lio himself seemed so resigned to his fate, he should’ve fought harder to break that fate. Nothing is ever set in stone. 

Burnish? So what? Galo made it pretty fucking clear that he doesn’t care about that. 

No, the problem is what Lio’s still hiding. Despite Galo’s pleading, Lio wouldn’t say what it was other than _“Kray’s not who you think he is.”_

What does that mean? It was absolutely wrecking Lio. 

Whatever it means, Galo needs to decide right now who he trusts more: the man who saved his life and has been his hero ever since, or the man Galo saved himself and that owns his heart. 

Gov or Li.

The temptation is strong to just march into the city hall demanding some answers as to what’s going on, but that could end disastrously. No, that’s not the right idea. 

Galo made a promise. 

And he never goes back on a promise. 

One month. That’s all, right? 

He can do that. The questions are wrecking his mind and it’s not gonna be easy to keep himself from trying to seek out answers on his own, but he’ll try.

Remembering that also reminds Galo of the other promise he agreed to. 

_“Remember me for me.”_

He owes Lio that much. 

But maybe in a bit, because right now, it **hurts.**

Galo sits for a while, cycling through any emotion possible through the human condition. One moment, he’s grieving what he’s lost. The next, he’s pissed that Lio kept this all to himself and is still keeping secrets. Another moment, he just starts crying again, but then he remembers that it’s not the end and he regains some composure. 

God, he’s a fucking mess. 

Finally, when the sun begins to dip low in the sky, Galo finally leaves the lake. He’s really been here all day, huh? He’s spent the entire day just trying to understand what has happened, where is he now, and what to do next. He still hasn’t looked at his phone, either. He’s not sure if he’s more afraid of seeing **nothing** or seeing **something**. So he just hasn’t checked it at all.

Ironically enough, what finally drags him away from his situation is not a conscious choice - it’s his stomach growling. Turns out, crying and heaving your feelings out for an entire day can make a guy hungry. 

Well, he might as well leave now. He needs to fuel himself back up to handle...whatever comes next. 

Galo rides back to his apartment, quiet and fast, focused on the road and nothing else. He goes through the motions of dinner, whipping up some pasta and sitting down at his kitchen counter. It’s... eerily quiet. His thoughts are too loud. His breaths are too loud. The silence is too loud. Grumbling, Galo turns on the TV and turns it up to blasting. 

It helps somewhat. 

By the time he gets into bed, the empty space next to him is the most conspicuous it’s ever been. Finally, before he goes to sleep, Galo decides to plug his phone in. It lights up with... Nothing. 

Galo abruptly turns away from his nightstand. He wasn’t expecting much and somehow, he’s still disappointed. That wasn’t the best idea, because now Lio’s back on his mind. Closing his eyes, all he sees behind his eyelids is Lio. He scrunches his face, like maybe if he tries hard enough, the picture will go away. 

It doesn’t.

Galo eventually relents and just waits for sleep to come. 

It does, surprisingly. 

That night, Galo dreams of fire. 

That’s not an uncommon occurrence. Sometimes, when he’s lucky, they’re epic fights of man vs. flame that end with a triumphant victory. More often, though, they’re not as positive. No, when he dreams of fire, it’s usually staring at an inferno that he cannot combat. Nightmares of smoke choking him out, frantically trying to find an exit, trying to outrun the chasing flames. Of hearing cries of his mother, of the others he couldn’t save, as he tries to ineffectually find a way to contain the raging blaze.

Tonight, though, is different. Galo dreams of fire, but not around _him._

He is standing in an unfamiliar place- he’s not sure if he’s ever been here before. It feels desolate, empty, and unforgiving. Across from him, Lio stands facing away. The area is murky, the sky starless and a deep black. It’s almost a complete pitch-black darkness.

That is, until all at once, the ground **ignites.**

Multicolored flames whip and twist around wildly. But they are not on Galo, no - they are around Lio. They crawl up his form as Galo hoarsely calls out to him, trying futilely to warn him. He’s gotta do something! He shouts, tries to move, but he’s stuck. Stubbornly, his muscles remain locked in place. Why can’t he move? Why can’t he save anybody? _Why?_

Finally, only when he’s completely engulfed in the raging fire does Lio turn around. He moves, slowly, deliberately, and meets Galo’s gaze while the flames lick his form. He’s not in pain, he’s not even acknowledging the fire. He seems almost content with the flames scorching him. That’s when Galo remembers. 

Lio is Burnish. 

He’s still locked to a standstill, unable to approach, but at least he knows that Lio’s not in any immediate danger. 

“Lio!” he calls out once more, his voice finally breaking through the barrier. He’s far less worried, but he still wants to run to Lio. He needs to. He just knows it.

Lio takes a step back, and that’s when Galo’s gut hits the floor. Lio steps backward towards a towering precipice. Galo can barely even see it, but somehow, he knows it’s a cliff. A dizzying drop into the void below. 

“Lio! Wait!” he shouts again. He manages to wrench himself free from whatever was holding him and rushes across the ground. Fire be damned, he’s going to stop him from doing this.

Lio is still engulfed in the raging fire. His gaze is piercing behind the flames, but he seems at ease about the situation. It’s as if he knows more than he’s letting on.

His mouth draws into a small, woeful smile.

_"Find me, Galo.”_

He takes a step back. 

_“Promise me, Galo.”_

Another step - he’s now on the very edge. Galo sprints towards the precipice, reaching his hand out. 

_“Save me, Galo.”_

Lio takes his final step, moving out of Galo’s grasp. 

He falls. 

Galo’s hand is still outstretched, clutching nothing. 

He wakes with a start, sitting up and panting heavily. Galo counts back from ten, grounding himself. It’s one of the techniques he’s learned through the years to recover from the fiery nightmares. When his world finally stops spinning violently and his heart stops sprinting, he slumps back under the covers. 

He’s too worked up to fall back asleep now, so Galo just lays in his bed, staring at the ceiling. It’s still dark and his alarm is hours from going off, but he knows he won’t fall back asleep even if he tries. The bed still feels too empty, the room still feels too quiet, and his world still feels too wrong.

But what more can he do? 

Maybe it’s the overwhelming quiet, maybe it’s the too dark atmosphere, or maybe he’s still reeling from the nightmare, but it’s at that moment that Galo decides to pick up his phone. There still aren’t any messages from Lio, but that’s not surprising. 

Galo fumbles together a text and sends it before he thinks too heavily about it. 

[Galo 3:47 AM] Thinking about you. Hope you’re doing alright. I love you. I’m here.

It’s a jumbled collection of short, succinct thoughts, but Galo doesn’t want to spend too much time thinking about his wording. If he did, then he’d probably decide against it and send nothing. Too late now though, the message is already sent. Lio can respond to it if he wants, or not. Galo’d prefer knowing that he’s alright, but if Lio needs his space, he’ll give it. 

So long as he comes back. 

Since he’s already up, Galo just decides to head into work early. Groaning, he gets up and showers. 

It’s still before sunrise when he gets to the station, and Galo busies himself with restocking some supplies and tidying up their equipment. 

By the time his team files in, he’s been at it for a few hours. 

“Morning!” he calls out, chipper as ever. 

“Gee, you’re here early,” Remi notices. 

“A burning soul is always punctual!” he replies cheerily and with far too much energy for first thing in the morning. 

“Sure.” Remi goes to the coffeepot to get his morning joe and wake up - he’s nearly a zombie without it. 

Ignis is next, offering a quick hello and then disappearing into his office. 

Varys and Aina soon follow, making Lucia the last to arrive. She claims that it’s because she had an incredible idea at 3 AM on how to fix the most recent software bug, so she since she worked that hour, it’s fine that she’s an hour late today. 

Ignis sighs, gives her his best “disappointed but not mad” look behind those shades, and Lucia runs off to implement her fix. 

They’re on call but there are no pressing situations, so Galo still busies himself as best as he can. He finishes every job on his to do list and then some. 

By the time he makes it down to Lucia’s lab, he’s checked off everything he can think of that can be completed alone, so he goes down to check on their tech. 

Aina is also down there, discussing some flight preparations. When Galo walks down the stairs, both girls turn to him.

And grin.

**Oh no.**

“Galo!” Aina calls out. “Come here!” 

“Yeah, sure!” he agrees, very unsure of what he’s about to get thrown into. 

Lucia is in her chair, spinning almost wildly while Aina is leaning against one of the lab tables. 

“So, what are you doin’ down here?” Lucia inquires. 

“Just,” he starts. “Just trying to help wherever I can! I need to keep that Number One Firefighter title!”

“Sure.”

“Right.”

“Galo, what have you been doing today?” Aina asks, frowning. 

“I just told you! Doin’ my part!” 

“Galo, you’ve been doing _everyone’s_ part. You’ve been here since before 5 AM,” Lucia complains. 

“Yeah, something’s up,” Aina agrees, nodding her head. 

“How do you know that?” It’s not that he’s ashamed at being caught, it’s more that he’s surprised that they know. 

“I’ve got eyes everywhere, Galo,” Lucia replies, grinning her wide toothy grin. “I know everything that happens here. **Everything.** ” 

“That... doesn’t make me feel better?” he says, a little befuddled and rubbing the back of his neck. “Why?”

“Do you trust those government-provided security cams?” She shakes her head. “Those shitty things couldn’t distinguish a fly from a fly-by.” 

“I don’t know what that means.”

“Stop trying to change the subject,” Aina cuts in. “And tell us what’s going on.”

“N- Nothing!” he lies.

Neither of them buys it. 

“Hey Ain, should we try this new foam on him?”

“Maybe, do you will it work?”

“I think so; it should extinguish them.”

“Extinguish what?”

“Your pants. Because they are on fire.” 

**_“WHAT???”_ **Galo frantically looks down, but there are no flames on his Burning Rescue pants. 

“Metaphorically, dummy,” Lucia laughs. “Because you’re lying.”

“I- I’m. Not. Well- You see, I-”

“Cut the shit,” Aina says, suddenly more serious. “What is up?”

He can’t get out of this one. He’s been caught. Galo sighs deeply. Where does he even begin? He obviously can’t out Lio’s secret here, no way. But how does he explain what happened without saying that part? He’ll just have to try his best.

“Lio and I,” he explains solemnly. “We’re…” What is the best way to phrase this? They didn’t even discuss it. “We’re on a break?” 

“Oh.”

“Shit.”

“I mean, he said he had to go away for a few weeks, but he also said that he’d come back.” 

“Shit, bud, we thought it was something not that serious.” Lucia’s evil grin falters and she actually seems sympathetic.

“Sorry, Galo. I didn’t realize,” Aina apologizes. “We wouldn’t have teased you if we knew.”

“Guys.” Galo shakes his head. “It’s fine. Really. It’s just a few weeks, right?”

“I suppose, but for a breakup you’re taking this surprisingly well.”

“It’s not a breakup!” Galo protests, bristling slightly. Both of the girls lean back at the ferocity of his response. He sighs again, running a hand through his hair. “It’s just a break. No up.” 

“Alright. Can I ask what happened?” Aina finally asks.

“He’s got some shit to take care of. And he wanted to do it alone. Said that he wasn’t good for me. I didn’t agree though and so I uh, tried to help and-” 

“WAIT!” Lucia interjects. “Did he pull one of those _‘it’s not you, it’s me’_ things? Is that what you’re telling me?”

Galo frowns and thinks for a moment. “Maybe?” he offers. There are a lot of details he’s purposely leaving out for Lio’s (and his own) sake, but maybe without those, it sounds like that. It’s a good enough cover. 

“That _asshole,”_ Lucia seethes. “How dare he.”

“Hey! Don’t talk about Lio like that!” 

“But he’s acting like an asshole. Leaving you like that. Ugh. _Men.”_

“Luci,” Aina butts in. “We don’t know everything. Whether what Lio did was assholish is for Galo to decide. So, Galo, what do you say?” 

He takes a few moments to analyze what happened yesterday. Was Lio in the wrong? Was _he_ in the wrong? It’s far too complex for such a simple yes or no question. 

“It’s more nuanced than that,” he answers honestly. “I won’t lie, I’m not happy about what Lio did. But from his perspective, I think he thought he was doing what was necessary. Lio is a good person, I know that for sure.” He nods confidently. “So yeah, I’m pissed, any guy would be. But Lio said he would come back and I just have to believe that he will.”

“And do you think he will?” Aina asks carefully. “Are you sure he wasn’t just saying that to let you down easy?” 

Galo hesitates, because that could be true. But he can’t afford to think that way. “No, Lio wouldn’t do that. He was pretty clear that he still loves me.”

“GALO! You guys are already throwing the L-word around?” Lucia looks shocked. 

“Is that weird? It kinda slipped out after we had sex and then I just kinda rolled with it.” 

_“YOU SAID IT AFTER SEX???”_

“Hey! He said it back!”

“Wow, you’re in deep.” 

“So yeah,” he huffs. “I don’t think he lied about that. He’ll come back.”

“For your sake, I sure hope so,” Lucia replies, shrugging. 

“In the meantime, if you need us, we’re here,” Aina adds reassuringly. “Whatever you need. You don’t have to go through this alone. Busying yourself with menial tasks, while it is helpful, is not exactly a healthy coping mechanism.”

“Yeah, I know that. I just… the wound is still fresh, y’know?”

The girls nod in unison.

“But thanks, guys. I’ll keep that in mind.” He smiles, for real this time. 

“Now, do you want to see the new lasers Aina wants? She says that they’re too powerful but I say they’re not powerful enough!” 

“Luci!”

“If you can’t fuckin’ disintegrate a building then WHY EVEN HAVE A LASER AT ALL???”

“BECAUSE I DON’T WANT TO BLOW A HOLE IN THE EARTH!!!”

Galo will gladly join in on this debate.

“Lasers? Hell yeah! That gets me fired up!!! Let’s do this!!!” 

A few weeks, that’s all. Easy as hell.

It’ll fly by. 

* * *

It does not fly by. 

At least, not at first. 

It takes Galo several days to get used to no new messages from Lio. The lack of communication is unfamiliar and doesn’t feel right. It’s too quiet. The first few days he wakes up expectantly checking his phone only to come crashing down back to reality. He spends some days pissed the fuck off, some wallowing in a pit of gloom, and others just numbly stumbling through his day.

It takes some time, but things start to shift to some sense of normalcy.

Eventually, Galo falls back into the rhythm of his life before Lio Fotia. He hasn’t heard back from his maybe-still-maybe-not boyfriend, but he’s seen the “read” tag on the text. Lio’s out there, and if he doesn’t want to talk, then that’s that.

Galo leaves the option open regardless. 

He stays true to his word, not speaking to Kray once. He’s usually the one that has to initiate those conversations anyway, so it’s not that hard. It’s still a weird request, but Galo follows it. 

He also stays true to his other promise. When he thinks of Lio, he tries his best to think of the good times. There were a lot of them, weren’t there? And there will be even more when Lio gets back. 

At least, that’s what he keeps telling himself.

Work keeps him occupied, and when it doesn’t, Aina and Lucia do a damn good job of distracting him. Beer Wednesday’s still continue, fires still happen, the sun still shines, the clouds still roll by, and Galo still lives his life. 

It’s not like he’s counting the days, but he knows it’s nearing one month since Lio left. Galo himself is exhausted today from a night shift two days ago and a hard workout this morning, so he decides to take a nap at the station. Ignis says it’s fine; they’ll get him if he’s needed. 

He takes his lunch with him and heads inside their control truck. When he’s eaten enough, he nods off on a cot, uniform still on, the wall of monitors filling the space with blue light. 

Maybe today will be the day. 

* * *

“Boss?”

“I’m here, Gueira,” Lio answers.

Mad Burnish stands on the outskirts of Promepolis, gazing out at the city. The trio are all zeroed in, ready to make their final stand and write their message in the sky with fire. They’ve got the whole plan ready down to even the most miniscule of details. Mad Burnish has Plans A to Z and then some.

The Mad Burnish Leader is unstoppable, invincible, and ready. He will free all of them. 

No one can defeat Lio Fotia.

Gueira is loudly cracking his knuckles and bouncing on his heels, ready to light some shit on fire. Meis sits on his bike pensively looking over some last-minute schematics. Sivya is back at the compound, defending those that cannot defend themselves. Every piece is in place. 

Every piece. 

**Except one.**

He looks down at his phone at the typed out but unsent message. 

_I'll be back in town today. Are you working? I’d like to see you. -Lio_

It’s entirely too conversational, far too casual for the month of silence he’s given him, but he can’t come up with anything better. How does he even breach the subject? Should he even allow such a thing when he should be focused on the mission?

His gloved thumb hovers over the send button, debating whether to hit it. Gueira walks over to him, leaning his chin on Lio’s shoulder. 

“You sure?” he asks, eyeing the message. 

“You’re right. I shouldn’t.”

“I didn’t say shit. In fact, I think you should just call him right now. Just get it out now. While you got the chance.” 

_“No.”_

Gueira leans back and shrugs. “Fine, whatever.” 

Lio thinks about it, he really does. 

But he can’t go through it with it. 

Would Galo even want to see him after four weeks of silence? After leaving him like he did? After what Lio did to him?

It’s far too optimistic. 

He pockets the object and walks back to his two generals. He strides between them confidently, standing on the ridge overlooking the city, gazing out at the sprawling metropolis.

“Mad Burnish,” Lio announces, chin held high and proud. “This is our final stand, our moment. Let us make it count.” 

“Aye-aye, Boss!” Meis nods confidently. 

“Let’s do this shit!” Gueira cheers loudly, grinning like a demon.

“They have tortured us for far too long; now is the time we end it all. The Burnish are free, and if they won’t let us be free, then we will free ourselves! We will take back what is rightfully ours!”

“Yeah!” 

**“So gaze upon us, citizens of Promepolis!”** Lio starts shouting to no one in particular. **“Gaze into the flames of Hell and see us rise!”**

“Let them all see what Mad Burnish can do!” Meis shouts back. 

“Let’s give ‘em a show they’ll never forget!”

**“We will burn brighter than you have ever seen! Let the inferno blaze like the fire in our very souls!”** Lio continues the speech. **“Mad Burnish, this is our awakening! It ends today!”**

“Right!

“Now or never!”

“Gueira,” Lio turns to his right. “Are you ready?”

“Fuck yeah!” 

Lio turns to his left. “Meis?”

“I’m ready, Boss.” 

**“Mad Burnish, move out!”**

The mission commences. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took 100k, but we've finally made it. The next chapter is the one I based this entire fic around. I had the idea for it and essentially wrote a fic around it. It just then turned into this beast.  
> I know it's what you all have been looking forward to as well 😘
> 
> Because of that, I want to take my time to make sure I get it just right. What I mean by that is it probably won't be up until next weekend (like 10 days). It's the penultimate chapter so I gotta do it justice! Please be patient! 💖😊 
> 
> In the meantime, feel free to hit me up on my [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/ashesfadein2gay) or my [ curiouscat! ](https://curiouscat.me/jabbles)
> 
> Thank you all for your support! You all are incredible and I love you so much 💕


	17. Inferno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smoke is cleared away from the awaiting civilians, safe and sound, but Mad Burnish remain hidden.   
> “C’mon, c’mon,” Lio whispers impatiently. “Look over here.”   
> Finally, Lio feels a gust of wind come upon his form as the smoke and flames are blown away.
> 
> **Now.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally made it! 100k and we have finally made it to Arc III!!!
> 
> It's all been leading up to his.  
> Everything has been leading up to this epic confrontation.  
> It all culminates here. 
> 
> Well, I won't keep you waiting. 
> 
> -Jabbles💕

Not a word is spoken between the Mad Burnish trio as they stroll through the streets of Promepolis. There are moments where one almost pipes up, but each time, they ultimately decide against it. The air feels too thick, too heavy to hold a conversation right now. This is everything they’ve been waiting for; trying to ease into it with an easygoing chat doesn’t quite fit the mood.

They appear casual but are in fact oh so precise in their movements. It’s a perfectly unsuspecting early Promepolis afternoon as the townspeople go about their day, and to the various bystanders, they’re just an interestingly dressed group of friends wandering aimlessly. 

But they themselves have all the aim in the world. They’re scoped right in on their target.

Mad Burnish are poised and ready to strike.

As they grow ever closer to their destination, when they are but a few blocks away, Lio looks down a side street to his left. 

He knows this side street, knows exactly where it leads. He gazes longingly at it, remembering how many good times he had there.

Lio’s feet almost betray him and the entire mission to walk down it, knock on that door, and ask for forgiveness. Maybe Galo would be waiting on the other side of the door. Maybe he'd be welcomed back a warm smile and open arms.

But that’s not fair to those they fight for, to all those that have been waiting for this day.

No, he needs all of his focus if they are going to execute this plan.

Lio shakes himself out of it and returns his gaze towards their destination.

No, the Mad Burnish leader has been waiting his whole life for this day. He won’t let it be swayed by his lingering feelings for that firefighter.

He won’t let it be swayed by _anything._

All Lio can do now is hope that Galo is down that street and not at the station. 

He’s thought about that though - the fact that Galo could be here today.

He’s thought about it quite a lot actually, late at night when he’s alone with his thoughts. But every time, he makes the same conclusion: that he can’t let it deter him. His generals even asked him about it, they themselves concerned, and Lio said confidently that he’d be fine. 

The Mad Burnish leader is a part, and he plays it well. Even in the face of the man he loves. 

He doesn’t have another choice.

The Burnish need to be freed, no matter what.

Besides, Galo’s a rookie, he wouldn’t face Lio directly. That’s way above his skill level. Only an idiot with a deathwish would take on the leader of Mad Burnish after being on the force for less than a year. Galo’s got teammates and a captain to keep him in check, right? 

Ugh, Lio shouldn’t even be thinking about this, they’re a block away! 

“Boss,” Meis’s voice takes him out of it. “We’re almost there.” 

“Yes,” Lio replies. “We are. Right on time, too.” 

“This is really it, huh?” Gueira says, voice but a few decibels above a whisper. “Finally.”

“It is. All we’ve done, it will be worth it.” Lio narrows his eyes at the offending structure. **“All of it.”**

They stroll into the lobby of Foresight Pharmaceuticals like nothing is wrong, like they’re not about to turn this place into a volcanic warzone. No, Mad Burnish stroll into the lobby like they’re just some employees returning to their jobs after a late lunch, perfectly unsuspecting and unremarkable.

Lio looks up at one of the digital clocks in the lobby, and it reads 2:34 PM. Perfect. 

They’ve done their research. Almost everyone is at the quarterly sales meeting that is currently being held in the building’s largest conference room on the second floor. Of course, Foresight Pharmaceuticals isn't exactly a small firm, so not everyone is in there, but a majority are. And while an auditorium full of people trying to escape out however many fire exits they’ve built in isn’t the best solution (Lio sincerely hopes no one will get trampled), it does mean that the upper floors are far emptier than they usually are.

And that makes their jobs much easier.

Meis is the first to continue beyond the open lobby area. He walks up to the locked door that is the employee entrance and reaches into his pocket. He pulls out the keycard Sivya made for him and scans it in front of the keypad next to the door.

There’s a moment where they all hold their breath, waiting to see if this first step of the plan works. 

But then there’s a loud _beep!_ and the light on the pad glows green. There’s a clunk of the lock and then Meis is opening the door, holding it open for the others. 

They’re in. 

Lio follows, holding his fake badge out as he walks past the scanner even with the door open so as to not arouse suspicion. Gueira marches behind him, nearly forgetting to do the same before Meis gives him a look and he relents, holding the badge up. 

Step 1 is complete: Mad Burnish are inside the facility undetected.

They’re in a plain hallway with rows of offices on either side. It’s entirely too boring. And quiet. Though that’s understandable, considering the massive meeting taking place just one floor above. They wander down the bleak halls towards the glassy center atrium. There, they find their goal - the elevators. 

Gueira pushes the button and they wait for the _ding!_ that accompanies the doors sliding open. There’s still no one around, thankfully, and once it arrives, they all board it without a hitch.

Lio pushes the three buttons - 20, 40, and 60. They can cover far more ground by splitting up. Lesser experienced people might think that that’s a mistake, that they should stick together, but they’ve gotten this down to an exact science. 

They know exactly what they need to do.

Mad Burnish stand ready to pounce in a shitty mirror-walled elevator playing even shittier jazz music. It’s certainly an odd juxtaposition between their intense, laser-like focus and the light, pleasant saxophone tones. 

“Permission to destroy this speaker, Boss?” Gueira asks, annoyedly glaring at it as if it has personally wronged him. 

“You know what?” Lio’ll let him have this. “Sure.” 

_“Thank God.”_ Orange flames burst forth and incinerate the speaker, the jazz turning into some haunting, screeching melody before dissipating completely. Smoke faintly fills the area, but thankfully, it’s not enough to set off an alarm just yet.

“Meis, Gueira,” Lio announces once that’s over. “I want to say this now, but thank you.” 

“Boss,” Meis’s stern voice comes out calm and collected. “Don’t thank us now, thank us when we’re done.” 

Lio gently smiles at that. “You’re right. I’ve gotten ahead of myself.” 

“Yeah, now let’s kill this thing!” Gueira nearly shouts, fist slamming into his palm. 

“Gueira, no killing.”

“I said kill this thing, not people! Sheesh! Gimme a fuckin’ break!” 

The elevator dings and opens on the 20th floor, revealing another uninteresting office hallway. 

“Mad Burnish,” Lio states as flames coagulate and harden around his form. “This is our final stand. Make it count.” 

He steps out and turns around in time to see Meis and Gueira donning their own armor and saluting him. 

“On it, Boss!”

“You got it, Boss!”

Now, it may seem counterintuitive to have their strongest asset be the lowest, but that is all part of their plan. This floor is downright deserted because it is the financial sector, so every employee in this area is at the sales meeting. Every single office here is empty. 

Lio strolls with all of the swagger of the Mad Burnish leader but leaves the offices untouched for now. He needs to wait for the other two to get into position before he can truly begin the fire. This is a coordinated, tri-pronged attack. 

Lio waits, poised and ready to commence the real mission. His flames have been jittering all day in anticipation of this, their biggest moment, and he almost has to fight to keep them subdued. They bubble under his skin, aching to be freed.

 _Just a little longer,_ he urges them. _Then you can burn like you’ve never burned before._

He sneers at the offices of these people raking in the cash over his people’s testing. He’s going to enjoy lighting this place up.

Just a little more, a little more, and…

**THERE!**

There’s a loud boom and lights start flashing. All at once, Lio lets his flames be free. They loudly rejoice, flowing out of him and filling every space they can find. There are some sprinklers above him that try to turn on, but Lio just directs one of his fire snakes to consume the entire row of sprinklers. In one fell swoop, they are all completely devoured, nothing left in their place. For a Foundation building, they really need to work on their anti-Burnish tech. It’s almost pathetic, really. They should try harder.

It’s not often the Lio gets to burn this hot and destroy places that deserve it. Distantly, despondently, he realizes this might be the last time.

He should let himself enjoy it.

The voices within him squeal with delight as they crash through cubicle after cubicle and office after office. He tells them to make sure to leave the back stairway open, and they obey. Even if he wants to burn this entire establishment to the ground, they need to let the people escape it first.

Lio himself is feeling pissed the fuck off at several different things and he lets it take ahold of himself. He punches a few walls, slices a few desks, destroys one very innocent but still in his way copier, and then when he’s just about to burst, when he can’t keep it in anymore, he lets it go all at once. 

It’s a white-hot explosion of his primordial anger. His anger at those that work here, for profiting off of other’s pain. His anger at Kray Foresight, for spearheading the operation. 

His anger at himself, for what he did to Galo Thymos. 

He lets every drop of fury fly out of him, destroying as much as he can until there is nothing left but pink and teal trails of flame snaking around his form. He might be screaming, he might be laughing, he might be crying. It’s every emotion: elation, despair, ire, desperation. 

He lets it pour out, a full combustion of everything he’s kept within himself, until there’s nothing left behind except the Mad Burnish leader. 

That’s exactly what he needed. Lio’s all burnt out.

There’s nothing holding him back now. 

Now it’s time for Mad Burnish to make a scene. 

Lio wanders towards his intended destination, igniting things as he goes. He grabs some nearby flames and smashes an entire glass office window with it. Then he sends some straight up through the ceiling above him, knowing that all the running feet he’s been hearing have since disappeared down the south stairwell. The sirens blare, the tech in place does its best, but nothing and no one can stop Mad Burnish. 

It’s chaos, but it’s perfectly organized and planned chaos. It’s the kind of chaos you see in a whirlpool - swirling every which way, destroying everything it comes into contact with. To an outsider, it seems completely unpredictable and unforgiving, an agent of pure discord. But to those trapped within, they realize that there’s an end goal, that this is all driving them towards something. And before you know it, you’ve been sucked down underneath.

Lio takes it all in stride; the musical cacophony of flames whooshing, sirens wailing, and the voices within him screaming with glee. Each and every note just makes him more and more confident that he’s doing the right thing.

This is where he is meant to be, what he is meant to do. 

He’s still burning, everything around him a fiery show, when he reaches the freight elevator. It’s right where the schematics said, tucked away in a forgotten alcove. The electricity’s been cut, the wires are burnt completely to ashes, but who needs electrical power when you’ve got pure unfiltered firepower?

Lio rips the doors open like they are but paper and not metal blocks feet thick and sends some of his flames swirling out looking for the long-forgotten box. He closes his eyes and focuses in. He can’t see through the flames per say, but he can understand what they’re conveying to him. 

Searching, searching, located! It’s below him, in the basement. That’s the perfect place - up is far easier than down. 

The flames listen to his commands and within a few moments, the freight elevator sits in front of him completely detached from what it used to be. His multicolored flames are suspending the structure, keeping it from dropping the many stories below. Rather than stand inside, Lio strolls in and stands atop the structure. Then, with a flick of his armored wrist, rises. Every floor that he flies past gets another bout of raging fire dragons, licking the walls and every surface they can reach. 

Lio zooms up the wide elevator shaft, and when he hears cheering, he stops the raising platform. Lio holds his hand out and the doors in front of him blast open, revealing utter destruction. Orange, pink, and red flames cover every inch of the area. Some of his flames trail out into the room, joining the fray. 

“Hurry up!” Lio yells from behind his visor. Suddenly, a head pops into frame, large and horned. 

“Coming, Boss!” Gueira shouts back from within his large Miami armor. 

The large form lumbers towards him and steps onto the platform. The freight elevator itself trembles slightly with the added weight, but Lio’s got his focus honed in on supporting them, and he fuels the flames to keep them steady. 

“Report?” he asks as they ride the Burnish elevator to grab the last member of their party. 

“I LIT IT UP!!!” Gueira shouts. **“WHOOOO!”** His volume level is screeching, even with the blaring sirens and growling fires surrounding them. 

“Good work,” he simply responds, shaking his armored head back and forth. It’s not in annoyance so much as entertainment. It’s slightly concerning that Gueira has as much fun as he does on these missions, but so long as he’s following Lio’s rules, he can do whatever he wants. He certainly is capable. 

They ride Lio’s flaming elevator until more Lio hears more whooping, and the rise stalls. 

This time, Gueira busts right through the walls of the shaft and crashes into the area. They’ve reached the upper levels, filled with labs and equipment and probably overly expensive computers. Too bad about those. 

“Babe, where ya at?” Gueira calls out. 

“Here!” Meis’s blue armor appears with a crash from above, landing perfectly after splitting a lab table in two. 

Lio cannot help but let a slight chuckle slip at the dramatic entrance. As soon as they leave this, he has to put on his full persona, cannot afford to let his mask slip an inch, so he might as well get it out now. 

Mad Burnish finally reunite after destroying everything they could get their flames on, and then Lio sends them skyrocketing towards the roof. 

“This is it,” Lio repeats once more. “Once we’re up there, we are nothing but Mad Burnish.”

“Yeah, yeah, got it, Boss.” 

“I can’t wait! Gonna give ‘em a show they’ll never forget!” 

“And remember, take your time. We can’t lose this too quickly or it’ll be suspicious.” 

“Are you sure we have to lose? Can’t we just like, win but not?” Gueira whines.

“Gueira, shut up and lose. Our people are counting on us.”

“I know, Boss. Doesn’t mean I’m happy ‘bout it.” 

“You know who’s not happy? The Burnish behind bars,” Lio cuts back. It’s uncalled for, a sudden, sharp topic turn. “Sorry, I just... Sorry.”

There’s no real excuse here, he thinks. There’s just a lot on his mind right now. 

“Boss,” Meis’s voice reverberates through the space. “No apologies here. You’re right.”

Lio sighs deeply as they reach the top of the skyscraper, shaking his himself out of it. 

“Gueira, Meis, it’s time for Phase 2,” he states confidently, ready to take on the entire world.

In a way, they are. Mad Burnish vs. The World.

“Mad Burnish will burn brighter than this world has ever seen.” 

The fiery streams break through the concrete containing them, and the Mad Burnish trio stand atop the very highest point of the cursed Foresight Pharmaceuticals building. It’s still a flaming mess, Burnish smoke pillowing into the sky, some crackles of lightning within the plumes. 

Mad Burnish are shrouded in the fires and smoke, waiting to be seen. They stand at the ready, itching for a fight as the loud sirens grow closer. 

Finally, when they hear loud booms, they know the anti-Burnish forces have been deployed. 

“They’re here,” Lio notes quietly. The voices in his mind tell him that they’re engaging, working to free some trapped souls in one of the labs. 

There are also some unfortunate scientists that thought running to the rooftop garden area would be the best solution. Seriously, Lio burns for a living and even _he_ understands how stupid that is. At the very least, the flames are taking a wide berth around them.

That was planned too, because since there are souls on the roof that require saving, then some of the fire rescue squad will have to make an appearance and Mad Burnish can show themselves. Always bank on human stupidity. 

Gueira is jittery, Meis as well, as they wait for their inevitable reveal. Gueira nearly insisted on practicing it, but Lio knows what he needs to do: look as untouchable and undefeatable as possible. He is the Big Bad Mad Burnish Boss; this is all child's play to him. 

It’s not even that much of a lie. Lio could level this place, free his people, do it all, without breaking a sweat. In a way, you could say that this is his birthright. Or maybe it's his curse. Maybe it’s just his destiny, if such a thing existed in their world. 

Lio Fotia burns brighter than everyone else combined. 

Nothing can stop him. 

There is more shouting, sirens flashing and blaring in the sky as Mad Burnish waits for their dramatic final stand. Finally, after long enough that they're almost restless, something flies way, way up into the sky. 

“Huh, what’s that?” Meis asks, curious. The capsule has an attached object, but Lio can’t quite make out what it is from his position. They fly up, reaching an apex surprisingly taller than the building itself, before crashing down in a heap.

Lio himself doesn’t see what happens after that, doesn’t care really, because this is about to be their moment. 

They all take a moment to put on an air of invincibility, like they are high and mighty kings dealing with mere mortals. Doesn’t matter that they’re about to get their shit rocked one way or another - that _is_ the point here - they need to play the part and sell it. 

The smoke is cleared away from the awaiting civilians, safe and sound, but Mad Burnish remain hidden. 

“C’mon, c’mon,” Lio whispers impatiently. “Look over here.” 

Finally, Lio feels a gust of wind come upon his form as the smoke and flames are blown away.

**Now.**

Meis and Gueira each mount up on their respective vehicles, ready to take on whatever sucker is in their way and revving their engines loudly. 

Lio himself takes a simpler approach. 

He stands before the world proud and intimidating, the perfect image of the ruthless Mad Burnish leader. He plays it up, amping up the drama as far as he can take it.

In the most showoff way possible, he crafts and solidifies his surrounding flames into a chair. The armor stands out, a stark obsidian contrast to the fuchsia throne fit for a Burnish king. Lio spreads his armor out as he sits, looking haughty yet leisurely as he places a pointed elbow on the side, leaning his visor onto his hand. 

The Mad Burnish leader is distanced from these minor proceedings. He looks down with condescension, knows that this is simply a slight disruption, yet his curiosity has been piqued. 

His dazzling entrance finished, Lio gazes down to see this unsuspecting hero of the day (to the citizens of Promepolis at least) to find out who they are, to gage what they’re up against. 

Lio Fotia has been burning hotter than a star since the plan commenced, has been igniting everything he has come into contact with. From the moment he sparked, every fiber of his being has been alight and exploding into flame. 

Right now, he **freezes.**

The blood that was just boiling moments ago turns ice cold in his veins, chilling him to his fiery core. All of his raging swagger, his burning power snuffed out to cinders in but an instant. He swears his heart stops beating for a moment and his breath hitches as he stills beneath the Burnish armor. Even the voices in his mind seem to silence as he realizes what this means. Every ounce of confidence he just had falls off the rooftop, plummeting the many stories and crashing onto the streets below. 

**_No. It can’t be._ **

There, standing before him, is a face he knows well. It’s mostly hidden within the confines of the rescue robot, but Lio would recognize it anywhere, knows it almost better than his own. It’s a face he’s gazed upon nearly every day since he first laid eyes on it all those weeks ago. 

There, sporting that cocky yet adorable smirk, sparkles of challenge and determination gleaming in his turquoise eyes, is Galo Thymos. 

There’s a reason that the Mad Burnish armor hides their faces. Mostly, it’s to conceal their true identities so that they may move freely without disguises. But it also serves another very important purpose: to hide their emotions.

Because right now, beneath the toothy maw of Detroit, Lio is a goddamn mess. 

_“No,”_ he whimpers. It’s desperate, pained, and just loud enough for Gueira and Meis to hear him. They’ve also briefly stopped their show, choosing to stay in place, revving their engines but not attacking. They too know what Galo Thymos looks like. They too know what this means.

“Boss, are you-” Meis starts, leaning slightly towards him.

“The mission continues as planned,” Lio grits out through his teeth. Despite the swirling emotions in his gut, the Burnish take priority. He can’t let this affect him. He _can’t._

“Boss, are you sure?” Gueira pries. “We could try…” he trails off. He doesn't have a backup plan here and neither does Lio. 

The one enigma he could never account for, the one thing in his life he could never quite predict. The thing he kept running into whether he wanted to or not.

Of course it would turn out this way. Of course it would. 

“The plan continues,” Lio repeats, steadfast in his decision. 

“But, doesn't that mean that you’ll have to-?”

“The plan continues!” 

It’s the only solution he’s got. 

This entire time, Galo has been staring at the fiercely intimidating Mad Burnish, probably communicating with his Burning Rescue team. He has no idea of the turmoil they’re going through right now, thanks to the masks. All he sees are some terrorists that have set one too many fires. And Lio knows that he can’t let that slide. Rookie or not, Galo never backs down.

He’s just Galo being Galo.

A hero. 

“Oi!” he suddenly shouts, grabbing Mad Burnish out of their brief panicked conversation. “I can’t have you firebugs settin’ shit on fire here anymore!” 

“Boss?” Meis asks yet again. There’s hesitation in his voice, still. 

“What, you guys chicken?” Galo taunts, bravado on full display. “Too scared of the great Galo Thymos? Even the great Mad Burnish can’t handle me!”

_That’s entirely too close to the truth._

“Boss?”

“Do it,” Lio orders. “Sell it.”

Meis nods solemnly, and like a light switch, takes on an air of joyous recklessness. Gueira joins in as well, and the pair ride their paths of flame down from the raised platform. 

Gueira and Meis each launch simultaneous attacks at Galo, blue and red spiraling out from their armored palms. Galo defends, brandishing some quickly fired ice from his Matoi staff. The result is an explosion of mist in the air that obscures Lio’s view momentarily. He can hear the clashing of flame and ice, Burnish armor and mecha, but he can’t see.

When it clears enough for Lio to get his view back, Gueira and Meis are each quickly whipping past Galo’s bright orange rescue machine. They each get a hit in, denting the armor and thoroughly disorienting him, making him spin around. 

So far, so good. They’re not losing immediately, at least. It looks pretty believable.

Gueira seems to be truly enjoying this, laughing like a maniac as him and Meis drive in fiery circles, trapping Galo inside. Frantically, the mecha turns around as Galo tries to find an opening, but can’t seem to do so. 

“C’mon, fight back,” Lio insists under his breath. “You can do it.”

It’s also at this moment that Lio finally notices that Galo seriously doesn’t have a shirt on. At a fucking fire. That he was dispatched to. _This man._

“You think you’ve got me?” Galo shouts, all dramatic and just the way he does. “No, no, we’re just getting started!” 

“That’s more like it,” Lio whispers, a slight smile appearing beneath his visor.

It’s weird, because he doesn’t want Galo to win. Him winning means Lio has to fight him next, and Lio wants to put that off as long as possible. He’s trying and failing to get some sense of self composure. Hell, at this point, he’s not even sure he _can_ face Galo one on one.

So by all accounts, Lio should be desperately wanting Galo to lose.

But that shining bravado, that gritty determination. 

That beautiful hero.

Lio can’t help but root for him. 

As Galo attempts to regain some ground, Gueira and Meis pull back up to where Lio is perched watching the fight. Galo seems to see the opening and uses it to his advantage.

“Let’s see you handle this!” Galo announces. “Lucia, it’s time!” 

Galo must set something off, because his mecha begins shedding its bright orange armor and red and blue lights are flashing from the staff. The shape changes, the top forming a pyramid and streamers behind him. The Matoi staff itself alters and turns into sword of sorts. 

Lio’s seen this before, in photos Galo’s sent him - it’s the Matoi tech. 

**“BEHOLD!”** Galo triumphantly shouts. He really doesn’t know how to tone it down, does he? Then, in an even more shocking turn, a light turns on a nearby drone and starts projecting something. 

“Behold the magnificent Matoi Tech! Made to emulate the East Asian Firefighters, this armor is designed to battle fires like the manly men of the olden days!” 

It’s a fucking presentation. 

“Oh my god, Galo, you weren’t supposed to actually take my advice!” Lio utters in disbelief. 

“Wait,” Gueira cuts in quietly as Galo continues to spout on about the history of the Matoi, complete with accompanying sound effects. “Did you know about this?”

“I-” How does he word this? “He showed me this one day and gave me the whole speech. I told him people wouldn’t know what it was without the context. And then I may have jokingly suggested that he give a presentation in the middle of a battle.”

_“What?!”_

“Completely sarcastically, mind you! He wasn’t supposed to take it seriously!”

“Wow, he is really an idiot,” Meis says. 

“Definitely an idiot,” Gueira agrees. 

“My idiot,” Lio says fondly.

Meis must detect the affection in his voice, because he leans in closer to Lio.

“Boss, are you sure that you want to finish this?” he asks yet again.

“Yes.” They don’t have any other option. “We have to.”

Galo has not noticed the trio quietly conversing as his PowerPoint continues enthusiastically, finishing with a bombastic, **“I’LL PUT YOU ALL OUT YOU PYROMANIAC BASTARDS!!!”**

It’s time to resume the spectacle.

**“TAKE THIS!”** Gueira shrieks and sends waves of orange flame crashing into Galo.

The Matoi’s got agility, though, and it out maneuvers them. He skids up the trails of fire, and before Gueira can properly react, he’s thoroughly shot and covered in ice. Next thing he knows, he’s sliding on the rooftop, arms and legs bound in icy manacles. 

Meis apparently doesn’t take that well, because he attempts a counterattack of his own - one that Galo also quickly foils. 

Within a minute, Lio’s two generals lay fully captured. 

He can’t run from it anymore. 

“Hey! Two down! One to go!” Galo cheers, striking a pose. 

Lio freezes in his throne, his body unable to move. 

“You gonna join the fray, Mr. High and Mighty up there?” he taunts, parading around Lio’s captured generals. “You must be the leader, huh? Think you’re so much better than us.” There’s a pause in his speech like he’s expecting to Lio to respond, but Lio’s not even sure he can form words right now. Galo takes it as he’s too aloof to join in the banter, so he just barrels on. “Whatever. You’re still no match for Galo Thymos!”

But that’s exactly the problem.

He’s the perfect match for Galo Thymos. 

Lio maintains his position, looking as collected as possible despite the conflict he feels down in his very soul. Part of him wants to just run. Run and avoid this entire confrontation. And never look back.

But they’ve put too much planning, too much work into this. He can’t abandon all they’ve worked for because of his own fears. That wouldn’t be fair to those that have been waiting days, months, years for their freedom. 

Meis and Gueira are already iced; he can’t leave his best friends like that. 

No, he’s put too much into this to coward out now.

Even if it hurts him, he must move forward. 

The plan continues. 

The Mad Burnish leader will make whatever sacrifices are necessary. 

“Come on down, Big Boss!” Galo taunts again, getting a little agitated. 

He can’t run from this. 

Lio takes one last steadying breath and focuses on the flames in his soul. Maybe if they flare up hot enough, they’ll burn out the pain he’s feeling. 

“I’m sorry, Galo,” he whispers weakly.

Time to go fight the man he loves. 

* * *

Galo’s really fired up, burning soul positively combusting with the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He had no idea this call would be Mad Burnish - let alone the first time he actually gets to use his Matoi Tech! What an awesome one-two combo!

Even with the giddiness finally getting to control the Matoi tech gives him, he’s still monumentally pissed off. First off, these guys set a fire, a huge inferno at that, and endangered countless lives. Second, they’re arson terrorists, have been on the run since the Great World Blaze, and are responsible for much suffering. Third, and maybe most importantly, these are the bastards that hurt and nearly killed Lio Fotia. 

Galo hasn’t forgotten, no. Despite Lio maybe-kinda exiting his life, Galo’s never forgotten him or how terribly close to death he was because of these Burnish bastards. He doesn’t know why Mad Burnish were targeting a regular Burnish, but there’s a lot he doesn’t know about what was going on behind the scenes.

Regardless, Galo doesn’t think he lied about that. Lio might’ve lied about a lot of things, but Galo believes him about that. Mad Burnish tried to kill him. Twice.

Whatever went down between them, Galo’s gonna give it his all and take this smug leader down.

He hasn’t had to fight this one before. The other two he recognized from his first fire on the team, but this one is new. 

He’s hiding behind the Burnish armor, the bastard. The armor is sleek and bicolored - pink on one side, teal on the other.

_(That color combination reminds him of something, but he can’t quite pinpoint what)_

The look is finished with three white flaming spikes on the helmet portion. Everything about it is razor-sharp like a knife, piercing and exotic. It’s intimidating and honestly? Pretty fuckin’ cool at the same time.

But Galo doesn’t care who he is or what he looks like, he’ll take this asshole on no matter what. Even behind the Burnish armor, Galo can tell the Mad Burnish leader is haughty and smug and he absolutely hates that. How dare he act so fucking arrogant when people’s lives are in danger. 

His team urged him to not engage, but Galo’s burning soul took over. Though it didn’t go great at first, once the Matoi Tech was truly unleashed, it was just a quick couple of moves before the red and blue firebugs were all bagged up. 

“Thymos!” Aina’s voice comes over the comms. “He’s the leader, you don’t have a chance! Get back now!” 

“Sorry, Aina. I gotta finish this.”

“Galo!” she shouts back. “Don’t!”

“Nope,” Galo replies. “I’m goin’ all in.” 

“That’s so stupid you-” Galo shuts off the comms completely. 

This is just between him and the Mad Burnish leader.

Said Mad Burnish leader has finally decided to come down from his perch and in a fantastical flourish of rainbowed flames, creates his own vehicle. It’s a sleek design of a motorcycle, the armor reclining back easily into the seat. If this wasn’t a fight, Galo might even admit that it’s pretty damn awesome, but it kinda loses its luster when his enemy is seated upon it.

The vehicle and rider come careening down in front of Galo. For a brief moment, he worries that it’s going to land right on his head and crash into him, but at the last second, the Mad Burnish leader veers off and lands a small distance away. It’s still close enough that Galo can feel the extreme heat emanating off of the figure, though.

But that heat’s nothing compared to the fire flaring up in his soul right now. 

“It’s just us!” Galo announces. “Show me what you got!” He grips his controls tightly, heartbeat thrumming a million miles a minute. If he can provoke this guy, he can get the upper hand and defend. At least, that’s his first idea. Test the waters with this guy and look for an opening, then go from there.

But then the bastard blatantly ignores his challenge, instead choosing to idly rev his flaming engine and do an actual fucking donut. 

“HEY! I’m talkin’ to you!” Galo shouts back, even more pissed off. 

The Mad Burnish leader turns his head to look at Galo in the Matoi Tech. He can’t exactly see what’s going on behind the mask, but Galo gets the feeling of how he’s being toyed with. Somehow that face is looking upon him with arrogance. 

And then he fucking crooks his clawed, black fingers, beckoning Galo to come to him. 

“OI! That’s how you want to play? Fine!” Galo will never back down from a challenge, especially not this one. So much for his first plan, this guy needs to be taught a goddamn lesson. 

The Matoi Tech springs forth, moving at its quickened pace to tackle the Mad Burnish leader head-on. Maybe it’s not the best idea, maybe it’s entirely telegraphed, but Galo’s pissed, alright? 

As he approaches the enemy, he fires some ice towards him from the staff’s gun setting. The Mad Burnish leader then has the audacity to do a wheelie to block it. Seriously, how much of a showoff can he be? 

When Galo finally reaches him, he takes a wide arc of a swing with the staff. He knows it won’t do much, but Galo wants to knock this guy’s stupid, toothily grinning head around a bit.

The Mad Burnish leader quickly ducks away from the swing, and then almost gracefully jumps back in the air, landing on his super-sharp feet. Seriously, how does he even walk in those? Not that Galo understands how Burnish armor works. Or any of it, really. Fire is fire, though, and he’ll put them all out.

The motorcycle rematerializes in front of the Mad Burnish leader, as if inviting Galo to try again. Fine, be that way!

Galo chases him, firing a few more ice shots from his gun, but all are blocked by hardened flames that the Mad Burnish leader creates. He’s certainly a wily one. Finally, after a few tries, Galo gets a good knock in and the bike goes careening off the roof. Galo briefly winces and hopes no one is crushed below, but he can’t really worry about that right now.

Now without his vehicle to help him, Galo hopes the Mad Burnish leader will be easier to handle.

Turns out, the exact opposite occurs.

Despite the almost bulky armor, the Mad Burnish leader is surprisingly agile and dances around the icy bullets like they’re nothing. Galo’s going to have to think strategically about this - brute-force power alone is not going to get him the win. But maybe, it’ll tire him out. Maybe, if he keeps this up, he’ll start expecting the telegraphed attacks and that’s when Galo’ll switch it up. 

They battle back and forth, skirting around the still-burning rooftop. Galo is doing his best to keep with the deft motions of the Mad Burnish leader, but he just keeps whiffing or only getting a glancing blow. Galo tries focusing on some more physical hits now, conserving his ice supply for when he truly gets an opening, and he’s just waiting patiently for it.

At the very least, his Matoi Tech is holding up quite nicely - he hasn’t taken any damage yet. 

Wait a second.

Wait just a fuckin’ second!

He hasn’t even taken an attack yet. Not a single one. 

_WHAT???_

Galo pauses his vicious onslaught for a moment. He’s wide open with flames surrounding him, and yet…

Nothing happens. 

And man, if Galo was pissed before, he’s absolutely **infuriated** now. 

**“COME ON!”** he shrieks as the Mad Burnish leader stands proud and tall for some reason, still.

He’s not even fighting back? What a dick! He thinks he’s so fucking strong that he doesn’t even have to try? Galo will just have to prove him wrong, then! Sure, he could just use this opportunity to end the fight here, but that is just not his style. A win like that isn’t worth shit. No, he wants some one-on-one action!

He runs the Matoi Tech forward, right up into his face, cornering him against the wall. 

“Where’s your passion, huh? Your burning soul? Too proud to even fight back?”

The Mad Burnish leader jerks back as if he’s been hit, clearly affected by Galo’s outburst. 

“That’s what I thought!” Galo shouts, shoving the Mad Burnish leader into the wall with a hard staff hit to the gut. “Do your worst! **FIGHT BACK, DAMMIT!!!”**

Something in his wording must set him off, because Galo is vastly unprepared for the amount of flames that suddenly crash in his direction. It’s like a tidal wave rising up and slamming into him. The Matoi Tech itself protects Galo from any burns, but the sheer power behind the surge sends him spinning and careening across the rooftop. 

Galo knows that they’re high up and a fall is not ideal here, so he uses the staff’s end to hook onto the edge of the roof. The idea works, and it keeps him from plummeting down to the streets below. 

As he readies himself to return to the battlefield, he glances down for a moment and notices something odd. A few stories down beneath him, there are some flames curled together almost like… a platform? 

_Huh?_

Galo writes it off as an illusion of the Burnish flares and climbs back up to face his enemy. 

“That’s more like it!” he calls out to his combatant. 

Time to square up and take this guy on.

They’re stalking each other now; now it’s a real fight. The Mad Burnish leader reaches towards the wall of flames beside him. They seem to respond to the action, reaching out as well until he breaks off a chunk of the fire. He swirls the object around a few times for good measure until Galo sees what he’s made - a sword. 

“Alright!” Galo cheers. “One-on-one!”

No lie, he’s always wanted to have a real sword fight like the samurai of the olden days. He grabs the staff and pulls the handle to set it into the ice chainsaw sword mode. Lucia really did go all out for this. He’ll definitely have to thank her later.

The Mad Burnish leader stalks forward, each step precise and calculated as he brandishes his multicolored blade. He has an atmosphere about him, a dominating presence, that draws Galo in. Pulling them both in to this clash of souls and blades, of fire and ice. 

Now’s as good a time as any for some banter, and Galo has some stuff that he really wants to say, so he goes for it 

“What’s so great about burnin’ shit down?” he asks. “Why can’t you just _NOT?”_

The Mad Burnish leader gives him a curious tilt of his head. 

“We cannot help it,” he answers simply. His voice is deep, echoing and piercing through the otherworldly armor. Despite all the roaring flames and blaring sirens, it cuts right through everything and hits Galo hit in the gut. Who is this guy? 

“What a cop out answer!” Galo scoffs, annoyed at the response. 

“We must burn,” the Mad Burnish leader continues. “The flames are one with us. That is how we Burnish must live.”

“The only thing that should be burning is your soul!” he counters. 

When they’re finally close enough to clash, the Mad Burnish leader takes a broad swing that Galo catches. The two lean over their blades, glaring at each other.

Galo cannot make out anything behind the dark armor, only seeing his own reflection in the shiny black polygons. The white mouth, jagged teeth showing, hides nothing behind it either. It’s just a mask hiding someone underneath. 

Galo pushes forward, trying to gain some ground, but their blades remain at a standstill, pink triangles and frost sparking around them. 

His anger flares, and he glares at the offending figure. They’ve caused so much destruction, hurt so much, even hurt Lio. 

The memory of that causes Galo to lose enough focus for the Mad Burnish leader to take advantage of the opening, sweeping his feet out from under him. 

“Shit!” he cries out as he manages to save his balance and stop the sword from coming directly at him. 

He parries the blow, but another swiftly follows. Damn, this guy is good. 

Galo goes for a spry attack of his own – a lower hit - but his enemy actually spins his whole body around to counter it. It’s a move he’s only ever seen once before, in a movie. 

“Impressive,” he compliments, a little breathless. “Still doesn’t change the fact that I’m gonna have to put you out. This ends here!”

“Yes, it does,” the Mad Burnish leader replies, an air of finality to it. 

The attacks increase in speed and intensity and it’s all Galo can do to keep up. After one attack, he’s barely catching his breath before the next one strikes.

It’s a whirlwind of blades and fire and Galo feels his composure and defense slipping. He manages to battle back a bit, sending his enemy back a few paces. But then the Mad Burnish Leader grabs some nearby fire and makes a bow and a set of three arrows. He has ranged attacks too? It just doesn’t stop! 

Galo bats the flaming arrows out of the air best as he can, but he misses one that gets him right in the top right portion of the helmet. The arrow slices right through, cutting off that part of the armor.

The Mad Burnish leader follows this up by coming in close and sending a series of sword slashes his away. It’s quick, overwhelming, and Galo needs to quickly try another tactic or he’s done for. 

“And!” he shouts, hoping the bantering will ease this onslaught. “Why’d you have to attack Lio?”

The Mad Burnish leader freezes. 

Well, not literally, because Galo hasn’t fired his ice yet. But the attacks abruptly stop, his blade hovering in the air, unmoving. 

The Mad Burnish leader does not respond. He just stands there looking almost… conflicted? 

Then abruptly, a massive snake of fire lunges at him from the side, sending him flying towards the edge of the roof. He’s nearly off of it, about to plummet, when out of nowhere, another snake smacks him directly in the face and send him crashing into the floor of the building below.

The other flames in the area of the floor he lands in seem to notice his presence and try to get ahold of him - but he’s not that easy.

Galo maneuvers the Matoi Tech around, firing his gun in a circle to ward off the flames trying to strike him. With them handled, he speeds across the floor firing upwards, hoping to catch his enemy off guard. It probably doesn’t do much, but it’s all he can do while he’s stuck down here.

More hungry snakes of fire lash out trying to get at him, but the Matoi Tech is too agile. 

Sliding easily out of their grasp, Galo spots a skylight and a plan comes to him. Time to finally turn the tables. He pushes the secret button, then skates around and into a nearby hidden spot. 

It works like a charm.

The Mad Burnish readies a stance with his blade as the little drone lifts, red and blue lights flashing.

His enemy sufficiently distracted, Galo smashes through the nearby wall of smoke and catches him off guard.

The Mad Burnish leader must have some damn good reflexes though, because he parries the attack just in time. The clash clears the smoke from around them, reopening their battlefield. 

Galo takes advantage of the momentary disorientation to take out his other secret weapon. As the Mad Burnish leader tries to block the shots from his main gun, Galo lifts up the visor of the Matoi Tech and fires his handheld pistol in his direction.

It works, connecting with the head portion of the armor, and the Mad Burnish leader retreats back with a graceful flip.

When he turns back around to face Galo, the icy attack that just connected has weakened the armor enough.

The mask shatters. 

There are moments in life that truly take your breath away.

Sometimes, it’s in surprise of a completely unexpected, extraordinary event.

Other times, it’s in anger at the world for what it’s done, for how cruel it can be.

And still other times, it’s due to pain, the air forced out by a real or proverbial gut punch. 

Galo is hit by all three at once. 

The air is violently sucked out of him. He can’t breathe, he can’t think, he can’t even begin to speak. He’s just… frozen. Shellshocked. Completely and entirely stunned, down to his own heartbeat that he swears stops too. 

The man standing across from him looks just as aghast, one visible eye wide in horror, a grimace on his face. 

Neither of them says a word. The sirens and flames even quiet down to a din as they stare at each other in silence. It’s as if everything slows down just so they can take this all in.

_This can’t be._

Is this some kind of joke? Is he getting punked right now? Is this all a dream that he’s hopefully going to wake up from?

But deep down, Galo knows there’s no way this could’ve been fabricated. 

No, Galo knows that face too well. He’s seen it every day smiling back at him from his phone screen.

That’s authentic. 

It’s really him. 

_**“Lio?”** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, were you expecting more?  
> Gotcha! Cliffhanger!!! >:)))
> 
> [resists urge to make a "who the hell is lio?" joke] 
> 
> In all seriousness, though, this was originally going to be one big chapter but I decided that it was *too* big so I split it. The next should be up pretty soon. I can't make you guys sit on that for too long. I'm not that cruel!!!
> 
> Once again, thank you for all your support and hit me up on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/ashesfadein2gay) or my [ curiouscat! ](https://curiouscat.me/jabbles). Feel free to yell at me for this! I deserve it lol
> 
> Love you all see you very soon!!!💖🔥


	18. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of him wants to jump out of his Matoi and embrace Lio (even if he is still kinda on fire), part of him wants to do his job and ice him right here right now, and another part just wants to deck him in the face. 
> 
> Mostly, he just wishes it wasn’t true. 
> 
> “Lio…” he trails off, unsure what to say. “It _is_ you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised I wouldn't make you guys wait too long! And I meant it! 
> 
> Not gonna lie, I came up with the chapter's outline and dialogue while I was high af on dayquil about to see Promare a third time like, waaay back in October. That's how long I've been sitting on this! 
> 
> The truth is revealed, how will they handle it?  
> It's time.
> 
> -Jabbles💕

It’s like a mirage, a ghost, a waking dream or nightmare - he’s not sure which - but it’s real. Galo cannot deny the image in front of him. 

“Lio?” he utters again in complete disbelief. 

The Mad Burnish leader, or Lio, guess it’s the same now, remains still. Their fight has completely paused, both unable to make a move after what's happened.

There’s no immediate reaction to Galo’s words, either. He doesn’t respond with a _“Who’s Lio?”_ or _“You’ve got it all wrong!”_

No, he’s not denying it. 

And that’s telling. 

That’s the real Lio Fotia standing across from him. 

What.

The.

FUCK????

Galo’s going into shock. He’s a fucking EMT, he knows what shock is and he’s going into it. Thankfully, he’s an EMT so he knows how to combat it. He slows his breathing, tries to calm his sprinting heart, attempts desperately to ground himself. Bit by bit, the world becomes less fuzzy and the ringing in his ears evens out to a dull tone.

Okay, he’s not going to pass out, that’s a start.

But now, Galo realizes the implications of all this. 

He’s been fighting Lio this entire time. Every attack, every blow, every shot – they were all directed at Lio. 

Lio is the leader of Mad Burnish. Mad Burnish didn’t hurt Lio, they _are_ Lio. This entire time he thought was fighting _for_ Lio when in actuality, he’s been fighting _against_ Lio. The fuckin’ irony! How in the world-?

Wait, forget the fight!

Holy shit, Galo was dating a _terrorist._ The leader of the largest Burnish terrorist organization in the world no less! He was literally sleeping with the enemy! Like, he fucked _(okay,_ was fucked by) the most wanted man in Promepolis! 

Oh god.

What does that make _him?_

Actually, more importantly – he can worry about those implications later – what does he do next?

He hasn’t got a clue.

He’s not even sure he can move; this revelation is still sending him reeling. Maybe if he really tries, he can recover, but certainly not right now. No right now, he can barely do anything other than gape in blatant shock.

Lio remains stationary as well. Galo can't figure out what he’s thinking, but he stares back silently with a pained expression on his face. 

It seems that neither knows where to go from here. 

The first time Galo sees his maybe-still-maybe-not-anymore boyfriend in a month and it’s on a battlefield. _Against him._

Can he even finish this now, knowing what he does? He doesn’t want to fight Lio. No, he’d never want to fight Lio!

Lio Fotia is kind and a little teasing, loves Galo’s cooking, and is a great cuddler.

But this is the Mad Burnish leader! This is arguably the most dangerous terrorist in the world, someone that destroys and sets fires and needs to be stopped. 

How could it ever be possible that these two opposing facets could be from the same man? 

It doesn’t make any goddamn sense!

Finally, Lio reacts to the situation. He blinks and shakes his head a bit, seemingly also still reeling from the half-unmasking. Clearly, he did not want Galo to find out about this. No, he definitely wanted his identity to remain hidden. 

But wait. 

Galo’s been announcing himself from the start, hasn’t been hiding a goddamn thing. That’s just his style. No, he’s been candid and outspoken this entire confrontation. But wouldn’t that mean, doesn’t that mean that- 

_Lio’s known the whole time?_

The questions keep coming and Galo doesn’t have a single answer for any of them. He doesn’t even have a semblance of an answer. What he has is absolutely nothing. The unknowns are piling up and it’s all Galo can do to keep himself from drowning in them. 

Is this why Lio left? Did he know this would happen? Why didn’t he say anything? What happened in that month? What now? What’s the truth? What’s next?

Galo just. He just can’t fathom any of this. 

Lio’s walked a few paces closer - _when did that happen?_ \- and is looking at him with a hardened gaze in his one visible eye. His mask has shattered the entire right portion away, the other half still hidden by the dark armor. But Galo knows what lies beneath it. He knows exactly what lies beneath those jet-black flames.

Then Lio finally speaks for the first time since the reveal. 

“I’m sorry, Galo,” is what he says.

It’s heavy and Galo can feel the full weight of it, but he doesn’t know if he’s ready to accept the apology. He doesn't know if he can accept any of it, really.

Part of him wants to jump out of his Matoi and embrace Lio (even if he is still kinda on fire), part of him wants to do his job and ice him right here right now, and another part just wants to deck him in the face. 

Mostly, he just wishes it wasn’t true. 

“Lio…” he trails off, unsure what to say. “It _is_ you.” 

Lio takes a deep inhale and sighs. He looks so hurt but he’s trying to fight it, like this whole experience is wrecking him too but he doesn’t want to let it. Lio’s definitely trying to gather some semblance of composure himself. When he does after a brief moment, he looks forward confidently. 

“I’m sorry,” he repeats. The sword lashes out, extended into a whip-like weapon that wraps around the Matoi Tech and yanks him forward. He can’t stop the pull, and soon, Lio is directly in his face. 

“You can’t know me,” he harshly whispers.

“What are you doing here, Lio? Why are you-?”

**“Shut up!”** he hisses even more forcefully. “You. Don’t. Know. Me.” 

“What?” Galo definitely knows him - that’s exactly the problem!

“You can’t know me,” Lio repeats with conviction. _“Or they’ll take you too.”_

That hits Galo hard. Fuck, he hadn’t considered _that._ He’s been dating the leader of Mad Burnish. Does that make him a traitor in a way? But he didn’t know! He really didn’t!

“But I didn’t know!”

“Do you think they care?” Lio challenges, eye narrowing. “I’m the leader of Mad Burnish. I’m the most wanted man in the world.”

Well, there’s his confirmation: Lio Fotia is the leader of Mad Burnish. No backing out of that one anymore. And okay, Lio may have a point, but that still doesn't explain anything.

“You really are the leader of Mad Burnish, aren’t you?” He understands that part, but little else. “What the fuck is going on?”

“I’m doing what needs to be done.”

“What does that mean?” Is fighting him what needs to be done? This isn’t answering his questions at all!

“We Burnish are free.”

“That’s not an answer!” Galo loudly gripes. “Talk to me! Answer me! Why are you-?”

Lio’s armored claw of a hand reaches out and grasps the strap of his compression sleeve, yanking him forward until he’s actually face to half-masked face with Lio, their foreheads nearly touching. With such proximity, the heat is nearly scorching, but Galo doesn’t flinch. The temperature change only registers very distantly in his mind. There are far more pressing matters. 

“You have to finish this,” Lio urges in a commanding voice. “You have to win.” 

“I don’t want to fight you, Lio…” It’s the truth. He’d rather get some explanations than resume their epic duel. Sure, maybe his job is to take this guy down, but Galo doesn’t want to jump back into that until he gets the full picture. He wants to hear Lio out first. 

“If you don’t, then we’re both dead.”

**“WHAT?!”** That is so not the response he’s expecting. 

**“Shh!”** Lio firmly shushes him. “Listen to me, Galo. You have to fight me and win. Capture me and sell it. We don’t know each other. That’s it. You have to do this for me. _Please.”_

“Can’t you tell me what’s going on?”

“I _can’t.”_

“Give me _something,_ Lio!” Galo cuts back, voice raising. “Don’t run away again without giving me answers! Was everything a lie?”

**“NO!”** Lio whispers harshly. “No, it wasn’t. Trust me, I still meant everything I said.”

“I did too!” he answers quickly, but then he takes a pause. “Well, I thought I did. Now…” Now he doesn’t know what to think. “Now I’m not so sure.”

Lio takes that pretty well, all things considered. He just closes his eye and takes another deep breath. “I understand if you hate me now. In fact, I think I’d welcome it,” he half-laughs. “But I need you to do this for me. If you do really hate me, now’s the time to get that out. Fight me, Galo. _Win.”_

Galo still doesn't know how to feel, is taking most of this at Lio’s word, but still. 

He really doesn’t want to die. 

And he really, really doesn’t want Lio to die.

Had he more time, fewer whirling thoughts in his head, fewer prying eyes on their confrontation, he could figure something out. Somewhere out there is an option where they both make it through this unscathed, but as hard as Galo is racking his brain, he can’t find it. 

The only thing he can think to do is give Lio what he wants.

He’s not going to get his answers, it seems. So be it. 

At the very least, the Mad Burnish leader will finally be captured.

“If that’s what you want, I’ll do it. I guess I don’t have a choice.” He sounds resigned, defeated. In a way, he is. 

“Galo...”

“I never went back on my other promises,” Galo tells him confidently, truthfully. The topic turn catches Lio slightly off guard, startling him. He needs Lio to know that he can still be trusted. “And I won’t on this one, either.”

The one visible corner of Lio’s mouth almost twitches up, the barest hint of a smile. 

“Thank you,” he whispers, barely audible. 

Then Galo is roughly shoved back, teetering in the Matoi Tech. He finds his footing, regrabs the controls, and takes a really long, deep breath. 

Lio lifts his sword, getting back into a battle stance. 

It still doesn’t feel right, he’s still probably in some sort of state of shock, but he can’t back down. 

Galo Thymos never goes back on a promise. 

Well this certainly explains the lack of a pushback in the beginning. Lio never expected to win at all. He wants to lose, practically begged Galo to make him lose. Why, Galo’s got no clue. What criminal wants to be captured? Especially when you’re the most wanted criminal in the world?

But that’s not the only reason the Mad Burnish leader was holding back. No, there was more. The small details in the fight that Galo noticed but couldn’t figure out what they meant. It all makes sense now. 

Lio didn’t want to fight him.

The Lio Fotia he knows is still in there somewhere. He can feel it.

On the flipside of that, there’s apparently a lot of Lio Fotia that he didn’t know. A whole lot. And that’s pissing him the fuck off.

How can Lio be a terrorist? How could he have hidden all this away? How much of the Lio he knew was truth and how much was fabrication?

Galo’s just a mess. It’s not unlike that fateful day at the frozen lake, which was, ironically, the last time he saw Lio Fotia in the flesh. His emotions are trapped in a blender and it’s all mixed up and confusing. 

The only thing that’s making sense in his life right now is his Matoi Tech. When Galo sees a fire, he must put it out. That's how it goes. And in a way, that’s exactly what he’s doing here. Just another fire to put out. 

Maybe it’s his lover, maybe it’s his enemy.

But it’s still a fire. 

Galo takes his staff’s gun setting back out and begins firing. Lio valiantly attempts to bat away the ice, but there’s a hesitation in each of his moves. He’s just waiting for this to end. It’s almost as if he’s punishing himself, taking each hit as they pile up and more of his form freezes. Lio must realize they’re still on display and that he needs to make it not so one-sided, because he takes his flame whip-sword out and cracks it across the Matoi, slicing more of the armor off. He’s really trying to sell it. Well, Galo should at least try as well. 

His usual bravado is thoroughly shaken, but he needs to do _something._

“Come on!” he shouts, but there’s still a tonal shift in it. A slight crack - it’s not like it was. But how could it be, with what has transpired? 

“We Burnish are free,” is what Lio states back. It’s still heavy, but grounded. Lio knows how to play this part, it seems. Makes sense, considering how much he hid from Galo. 

Maybe becoming Galo’s boyfriend was just a part, too. 

That ratchets up his anger, intensifying the roaring flames in his burning soul as he increases the speed of the attacks. 

Lio takes them each in stride, trying to defend himself and failing. Galo continues firing as he approaches and Lio begins fighting back with his own flame whip. They’ve gotta make it look like a real fight, right?

More of Lio’s armor is cracking away with each successful hit, revealing his small form underneath. However, each time Galo knocks off more of the Burnish armor, Lio retaliates by striking back and breaking off more of the Matoi Tech. Both of them are quickly shedding their suits, chunks of Burnish armor and robot parts strewn about the battlefield.

The end of this battle draws near.

Lio’s backtracking now, trying desperately to hold his own in this fight, but either he’s playing it up or Galo really is winning. 

They travel across the rooftop, trading blows until they’re both totally unprotected, until they’re just Lio and Galo. There is no Burnish armor nor Matoi Tech anymore; they’re bared to each other. The sword clutched in his hand is the last remaining weapon for the Mad Burnish leader and Galo’s pistol is his own last bit of offense.

Galo’s gained some ground in the fight and now has Lio backed up against the edge of the roof. Lio stands, the wind whipping his hair, a few paces before the deafening drop. Despite the cliff’s edge, he looks ready to take it himself, like he’s resigned to this fate. 

Another hit from Galo’s sidearm pistol makes him drop the sword. It freezes and falls out of his gloved hand and goes skittering away. Galo fires once more on the now completely unarmed Lio, making him lose his footing. Lio lands on his ass sprawled out, legs akimbo on the precarious edge. One more step, and he’d be falling all of those stories. 

Galo lifts his gun, pointing it right down at Lio.

Lio’s entire face and expression are visible now. As Galo finally looks down at him, all he finds is resilience. There’s no anger, no fear, no sadness. 

Just acceptance. 

_Find me, Galo._

Lio stays where he is, unmoving from his position. Galo knows that Lio could easily incinerate him where he stands, but the Mad Burnish leader doesn’t. He doesn’t fight back, instead choosing to stand his ground in a stubborn way. 

It’s stubborn, but not antagonistic. 

_Promise me, Galo._

Lio still glares up defiantly, scowling. If you weren’t looking close enough, you’d think that’s all that’s there, but Galo sees right past it. 

He’s wistful, intentional, waiting for the inevitable. 

_Save me, Galo._

All of Galo’s anger deflates out of him. He got too worked up, got into his head too much. 

This is Lio Fotia. 

And Lio Fotia is not a bad person. 

But he’s come too far now.

He has to finish this. 

Galo looks into Lio’s knowing eyes, an understanding gathered between them.

He aims.

Lio smiles a fleeting, understanding ghost of a smile. 

He fires twice in rapid succession, cuffing his hands and feet. 

Galo Thymos has finally captured the Mad Burnish leader. 

Suddenly, the flames engulfing the structure snuff out all at once. It’s like Lio himself was the only thing keeping them alight. Maybe that’s the case, maybe he is that powerful. With the flames and smoke cleared, the sun shines down upon them once again. 

Lio somehow manages to stand up despite his new ice cuffs, moving away from the rooftop edge. Galo can hear Remi and Varys’s mechas climbing to face him and Aina is landing nearby. They’ll soon have company. 

Galo and Lio stand facing each other on the rooftop, foreheads nearly touching for the second time that day. 

Galo has so many emotions. Like, literally every emotion at once. Even a small part of him wants to say fuck it and close the distance just to kiss Lio just one more time.

There’s so much he wants to say, wants to _know,_ but he knows he can’t have any of it. And he can’t exactly ask _now._

Lio himself still has that defiant look in his eyes; it’s one that Galo knows well. There’s still a hint of pain behind it all, but he hides it so well it’s almost undetectable. 

Galo himself glares back, hoping he’s doing an okay job of looking like he’s not about to have a major breakdown.

“I’m sorry, Lio,” he apologizes quietly, not exactly sure what for. The capture? His behavior? The fight? Probably just for the entire circumstance. 

“No apologies. Be happy,” Lio tells him firmly but still barely audible over the whooshing of Aina’s plane. “Be victorious.” 

Fuck, he’s right. He’s gotta play this part or people are going to suspect things. 

“And that’s how it’s done!” he announces loudly to the growing audience. “The great Galo Thymos has taken down the infamous Mad Burnish leader!” 

“Dickhead,” Lio spits. 

“Now that’s uncalled for!” Galo shouts, actually slightly offended. “I am Galo Thymos, a firefighter with a burning soul! Don’t forget that!” 

“I’m Lio. Lio Fotia.” 

They already knew that.

Wait, shit, the Burning Rescue 3 members know Lio’s name. If they hear it, then… Then the whole thing is fucked. 

He quickly leans into Lio’s space.

“My teammates know your name,” he whispers, rushed. He hopes that Lio heard him.

Afraid to take any more risks, Galo quickly retreats from the maybe-a-confrontation-maybe-a-reunion to reconvene with his team. 

“See? I told ya: World’s Number One Firefighter!” he triumphantly shouts. 

“Sure, rookie, but that was insanely risky,” Varys chides. 

“Yeah!” Aina agrees. “You went full dark! Don’t you know how dangerous that is?” 

“She’s right. You can’t just cut us off like that,” Remi nods.

“I handled it, okay? I got ‘em good!” Galo defends, keeping up his cocky act. 

“Don’t do it again, Thymos,” the deep voice of Ignis joins the fray. “I’ll let it slide today.” 

“Right!” Galo takes the order. “I won’t do it again, Captain!” 

“Burning Rescue Team 3, great work today. Promepolis thanks you all,” Ignis praises the team. 

**“YEAH!”** they all cheer. 

There’s suddenly a deep, unfamiliar rumbling sound around them. Galo looks around, then up.

Oh no, coming down from above are those stupid fucking vehicles. 

Freeze Force. 

Galo watches as they drop onto the rooftop. The hulking, oppressive form of Vulcan steps out of one of them. He’ll let Ignis handle this. As much as the mere existence of Vulcan pisses him off, he has much more to worry about right now.

The two briefly converse as Galo hangs back, still trying to comprehend what the fuck his life has become. 

He looks over at Lio as heavy metal cuffs are shoved onto him. He’s looking down, Galo can’t see his face, but maybe that’s for the best. 

He’s a criminal, a terrorist, and in a way, he asked for this, didn’t he? 

Lio stands, awaiting judgement, as Vulcan finds his two generals - those must be the “coworkers” Lio was always talking about - and shackles them as well. 

Galo wants to go up to him so badly but the situation doesn’t allow for it. Even he understands that. How would Freeze Force react to him having a casual conversation with the leader of a terrorist organization?

_“Or they’ll take you too.”_

Lio wasn’t kidding.

But where are they even being taken? 

Holy shit, Galo hasn’t even thought about that! Lio just got fucking _arrested._ He’s a terrorist and terrorists don’t just get locked up - they get much, much worse. Lio said it himself: he’s the most wanted man in the world.

Is Lio going to get ** _EXECUTED???_**

WILL HE EVER SEE HIM AGAIN???

WAIT. 

_WAIT._

**_WAIT._ **

WHAT IS HE **DOING???**

He can’t let them take Lio away to his death! He can’t let Lio walk out of his life like this! Not again! 

**“WAIT!”** Galo shouts before his brain can catch up with his heart. 

“Oh?” Vulcan’s resounding voice comes out as he turns to see Galo approaching where Lio stands. Lio’s attention is pulled in by Galo’s outburst, quickly shooting him a glare that reads _“don’t do this, you idiot”_ but Galo’s too far gone. 

“Are you the person that caught him?” Vulcan asks, all snakelike and evil. 

“I was. And because of that, I should-” His impulsively conceived speech is cut off by a massive robotic arm gripping his head. It lifts him up off the ground, his feet scrambling for purchase and his lungs scrambling for air.

“Then I’ll have to arrest you too, for fraternizing with a terrorist.” 

**“WHAT?”** he muffled-shouts. There’s no way they know, they can’t know, they _don’t._

“You should not have intervened,” Vulcan clarifies. “This is Freeze Force jurisdiction.”

Okay phew, they don’t know that he was dating the Mad Burnish leader. Still doesn’t help that he _can’t fucking breathe._

“I was just doing my job!” he tries to counter through the hold.

“That was not your job. You could’ve caused an even worse disaster, you rash rookie!”

“BUT I CAUGHT HIM! I-”

The grip tightens, closing in on his windpipe.

What is he supposed to do now? He can’t exactly fight back or even breathe. His brain is getting heady and - 

A clang gets Vulcan’s attention down at his leg. 

“Why don’t you put him down, you police dog?” Lio growls, smacking Vulcan with the cuffs again. “Jealous you couldn’t catch me yourself? Internal affair struggles? So petty. Isn’t he supposed to be your hero?” 

“Lio!” Galo can’t help but cry out as he is unceremoniously dropped to the ground. 

_Lio defended him._

Despite all that, despite Galo literally arresting him and maybe sending him off to his death, Lio just saved his life right then. 

If there was any lingering doubt in his mind about what kind of person Lio Fotia is, it’s gone now. That’s sealed the deal. 

Lio Fotia is a good person. Everything they had wasn’t a lie. No, it was all real. 

And he still loves him. God, he does. He wasn’t sure before, but there’s no hesitation now. 

And all he can do is watch as Lio gets the absolute shit beat out of him for his scathing remarks. For what he said to save Galo. 

He gets smacked around viciously once, twice, three times before being literally chucked into the back of the helicopter. 

Galo’s team gathers around him, trying to make sure that he’s alright, but he quickly shrugs them off. 

Soon, he’s near sprinting to the edge of the roof as the Freeze Force helicopters begin to take off. He glances between the visible windows until… **THERE!**

Lio’s face is staring right back at him, as if he knew Galo would come searching. Galo instinctually reaches his arm out in the direction. 

“LIO!” he shouts, uncaring of who hears. “Will I see you again?” He hopes the message gets through, that Lio can at least see what he is trying to convey.

And maybe he does, because his expression turns solemn once more. Galo watches intently as he reads Lio’s response upon his lips. 

_“I hope so.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that cliffhanger isn't as bad as the last! But you know I still can't resist putting another in! I'm too evil >:))))
> 
> The next chapter will hopefully (fingers crossed) go up next weekend. I will also be posting a oneshot on Saturday, so keep an eye out for that! Because I'm also working on that piece and because the next chapter needs a lot of revising, chapter 19 may take longer than expected. Please be patient!  
> Hence why I wanted to treat you guys to this and not make you sit on my cliffhanger for much longer! 
> 
> Thank you all for your support! I was absolutely blown away by how much positive feedback I got from chapter 17. I was so happy!!! I literally couldn't stop smiling!! cmh means so fuckin much to me, guys. I've worked so hard on this and to see how well-received my penultimate chapter was just made me ELATED. I had no idea that way back in October when I first came up with this story that it would gain the traction and following that it has and it just... I LOVE YOU GUYS, OKAY?  
> So thank you all, I mean it 💖💙💚
> 
> Don't forget to hit me up here (comment) on my [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/ashesfadein2gay) or on my [ curiouscat! ](https://curiouscat.me/jabbles)
> 
> See you soon!


	19. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s too dangerous. Especially now, with the truth revealed. Lio can’t go back to that city. His face will be plastered everywhere as they all celebrate the achievement of finally locking up the Mad Burnish leader.  
> So it’s futile. He knows he won’t see Galo Thymos ever again.
> 
> But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient with waiting for this chapter! I have several updates for y'all.
> 
> First, OMG PROMARE IS BACK IN THEATERS AGAIN NEXT MONTH???
> 
> I also posted my oneshot last weekend, you can read it [ here! ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960147) It's a little meet-cute modern au. 
> 
> Next, I finally made a cmh playlist! It consists of songs I listen to while writing or that give me cmh vibes as well as a few recommendations. Listen to it [ here! ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0hglvYiq0B2xQqyDaP2nYJ?si=r-peaIynRRWBibOyEy1_YQ)
> 
> And now, most importantly, HOLY FUCKIN SHIT YOU GUYS AJ DREW ME AN ENTIRE 8 PAGE COMIC FROM CHAPTER 18!!!!!!!!!!! She is so talented and absolutely NAILED the atmosphere of the scene. Like, I saw the comic and had to try to keep myself from having a full breakdown while at lunch with my coworkers. IT'S INCREDIBLE. I'M STILL REELING FROM THIS.  
> Check it out on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/https_aj/status/1233437543045136389) | [ ao3 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934971) | [ tumblr ](https://audrenes.tumblr.com/post/611224907582439424/lios-entire-face-and-expression-are-visible-now) | [instagram.](https://www.instagram.com/p/B9HpqZcl6TK/)
> 
> SEND HER ALL YOUR LOVE!!! 💖🔥
> 
> -Jabbles💕

“Hey, get down from there!” a gruff voice shouts from inside the transport. Lio almost obeys, but before he does, he takes one last long look at the quickly disappearing form of Galo Thymos. He looks distraught and confused, his arm still futilely reaching out towards him.

And it’s all his fault. 

He did this. 

_“I hope so.”_

Even now, it’s not a lie. Even now, after everything, it hurts to see him go. Despite what they both just went through, Lio still wants to be selfish.

Galo Thymos is someone he doesn't want to let go of. As much as he’s tried to write him out of his life, as much as he’s tried his best to make Galo hate him, the stubborn firefighter won’t. 

It goes both ways, though. Lio finds himself still being pulled in, still protecting him. 

He got knocked around pretty good for that one, but he doesn’t regret it. He couldn't just stand idly by while Galo was, quite literally, dying before his eyes. Before he’d even thought twice about it, he’d crossed the distance to make his distraction. 

He’s tried to cut himself off again and again, but Galo is a persistent one. He’s set up shop in Lio’s heart and just won’t seem to leave.

It’s too dangerous. Especially now, with the truth revealed. Lio can’t go back to that city. His face will be plastered everywhere as they all celebrate the achievement of finally locking up the Mad Burnish leader.

So it’s futile. He knows he won’t see Galo Thymos ever again.

But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to. 

Lio finally slinks down onto the cold metal bench in the chopper, gazing down at his bound feet. It’s silent, the only sounds are the hum of beating propellers and the beating of Lio’s muddled heart. 

He doesn't know exactly where they’re going, has an inkling of what it’ll be like, but doesn’t know where. It’ll probably be cold, desolate, and not dissimilar to the cell he was in all those years ago. Not that it matters much what it's like, because they’re busting out the moment they get their opening. 

They’ve been riding quietly in the air for a while now, glowering eyes occasionally peering back at them like they’re scum, when Gueira finally breaks the silence.

“Boss,” he whispers. “You good?”

Is he? Maybe. Maybe not. A lot has happened today. He needs to refocus on the task at hand, at Phase 3, because all the shit he just went through won’t be worth it if they don’t complete the mission. 

This isn’t about him.

It’s never been about him. 

This is about the Burnish. 

And the Mad Burnish leader still fights. 

“The plan continues,” he whispers back. 

“That’s not an answer!” Gueira hisses. “You just got arrested by your fucking-”

“Quiet!” Lio harshly shushes him. “Not here.”

“Wait until the time is right,” Meis agrees, joining the brief conversation.

“Shut up back there!” one of the guards scolds from the front. 

They wait it out, traveling in a raging, defiant silence. The cuffs he’s in aren’t exactly the most comfortable things in the world, either. The cold keeps trying to seep its way into his skin, but Lio Fotia burns too hot for them to truly bother him. If he wanted to, he could break them off right now and get out of there. 

But that wouldn’t be fair to the rest. 

Finally, they land and the two guards get out and forcibly shove the trio. Lio looks around at where they are, taking in his surroundings. It’s unfamiliar - he’s never seen this place before.

They are somewhere far, far up north, with the snowy wind whipping up around them and before them stands a tall, foreboding building. there are no windows, nothing else nearby, it is nothing but a cold fortress of hatred. It's just a towering black box. 

A Black Box – things go in, but they don’t come out the same way.

And what happens in-between is a dark, twisted secret.

It’s so cold and wintry that Lio starts steaming the air around himself, creating a thick fog that curls off of his skin. 

“HEY! Cut that out!” one of the guards warns when they notice. 

“I can’t,” he cuts back, a slight sneer on his face. 

“Don’t backsass me, you insolent little-”

“I literally can’t. I burn this hot. Nothing you can do about it.” 

“Boss!” Meis whispers, but Lio doesn't want to stop. He needs to vent this pent-up frustration somehow. 

“Nothing I can do about it? Do you hear this kid?” 

“We should ice him!” 

“You can _try.”_

The line earns him a nice shot right to the chest, but he thinks it was worth it. Gotta play up the indignant Mad Burnish leader somehow, right?

They are led into the facility, and as soon as they cross the threshold, Lio immediately starts scanning and recording everything around them. They’re led down meandering, borderline desolate hallways, but Lio’s focus is too good to be fooled. He maps every corridor, every room, keeping track of the guard locations along the way. He has faith that Gueira and Meis are similarly focused in, making sure they know what they need to do as well.

Mad Burnish will prevail.

There’s still a nip in the air, enough that Lio notices it. He’s not exactly creating a whole fog indoors - it's not the biting sub-zero temperatures of outside - but the chill is certainly unwelcome. It’s almost as if this prison is an arctic palace, a hollowed-out iceberg. This whole place is essentially just a refrigerator, a meat locker, and the Burnish are the goods.

It’s evil. The urge to just rip the cuffs off right now is strong, but he can’t. Not yet. 

Lio glances up and something catches his eye. Above them, there is a screen showing the news. 

Showing him. 

It’s aerial coverage of his battle with Galo, when they were clashing blades and before the truth was shattered. It seems that the news cameras watched them the entire time, recorded every moment. That’s just wonderful. He just has to hope that no one looks too closely at the footage.

His thoughts being abruptly pulled back to Galo Thymos just makes Lio even more upset. No, he can’t let those thoughts make him stray, not here. This is the most precarious, most crucial part of the plan. 

Finally, they reach a door that the guards stop at and push a button - so that’s how they open, good to know – and the heavy concrete lifts. Once it’s open, the three Mad Burnish are roughly shoved in, collapsing into a heap. Before Lio can turn around and say something, it’s shut again. 

The room is mostly dark, the walls barren and dead. 

But it is not empty. 

Countless Burnish are strewn about the cell, looking as dead as the walls that surround them. Lio sees children, elders, men, women, and everything in between. They are nothing more than caged animals. Even within the desolate walls, they are still shackled by the ice, not allowed to let their flames be free. 

How incredibly cruel. 

Lio always suspected the conditions would be brutal - his experience in a prison himself gave him an idea - but he never in a million years considered they would be this horrid. Maybe twenty people shoved in a cramped, tiny cell. No windows, no lights, no life. 

No hope.

As if the living situation wasn’t bad enough, Lio can’t ignore the bandages that litter many of their forms, covering various limbs, torsos, and heads. He doesn’t want to know what lies beneath them, doesn’t need to. He’s seen enough of the aftermath of those experiments to have an idea. It's horrifically atrocious. 

“Boss.” Meis’s voice pulls his attention away from the utter horror in his gut. He turns his head to see what he’s looking at, and the sight makes him somehow fall deeper into revulsion. 

In the back, two people lay completely prone, nearly their entire bodies covered in bandages. 

“This is evil,” Gueira utters, disgust in his voice. 

“It’s like they said,” Meis adds, despondent and resigned. 

“No,” Lio denies. “It’s _worse.”_

One of the two crumpled bodies reaches a wrapped hand out, as if to try to grasp at Lio. 

“Why?” she cries, voice cracking. “We didn’t do anything wrong. Why do they-?” She leaves the rest of the question unsaid, but Lio understands. 

Lio has to gulp and steady himself or his own composure may falter. But he can’t let it here, not in front of their people. 

He must be their beacon of hope.

“Hang in there,” is what he offers. He doesn’t have an answer for why they are being rounded up and slaughtered, only knows that it must be stopped.

There are no answers to be found. Only hate. 

“What do we do now?” a small voice calls out, grabbing his attention. Lio turns to see the source and finds a young man, barely a teenager. “You were our savior. Is this it for us?”

“No,” he answers as calmly as he can. “We must persevere.”

“HOW?” the boy cries out in anguish. “You’re locked up too! What’s left for us? We’re all going to die!” 

Gueira walks over to the boy and tries to induce some sort of semblance of calm to him. But even with that, the boy’s cries soon make the rest of the room just as unnerved. Lio understands why – seeing your symbol of hope shackled just like you doesn’t exactly bolster confidence - so he knows he need to do something. Despite how fucked up this all is and how fucked up he feels, the Mad Burnish leader needs to take control of the situation. 

Taking a deep sigh, Lio rises to stand proud and tall in the center of bleak room. Some whimpers and whines still echo, but all eyes are drawn to him. 

“Burnish, this is not the end,” he starts, urging confidence in his voice even if he doesn’t feel it. “No, this is the beginning. Have faith. Mad Burnish has not yet failed you.” 

“The Boss is right!” Gueira agrees. “We got this under control!” 

“Have patience, everyone,” Meis joins in. “The darkness here may feel suffocating, but I promise, the dawn is coming.”

“The suffering you all have felt here is too horrible to even quantify,” Lio continues his speech, gaining ground. The whimpers have quieted down, all attention drawn to the charismatic Mad Burnish leader. “But I promise you, it will not be for naught. The Burnish will live. The Burnish will be free. The Burnish will burn. To our heart’s content!” 

There are no cheers - not in a place like this - but there are the faintest hints of smiles. 

They will be free. Lio will make sure of it. 

But for now, all he can do is wait for the right moment to strike. 

* * *

“Galo?” Aina’s voice calls out. He grumbles and turns over on the sofa in the Burning Rescue lounge.

_Infamous Mad Burnish Leader Captured!_

_New Burning Rescue Rookie Hero of Promepolis!_

_Galo Thymos, Prodigy of Kray Foresight, Lauded!_

As soon as the helicopters were out of sight, Burning Rescue 3 was bombarded with the media. Ignis must’ve noticed something was off about Galo, because he let Aina take him away to escape the questions and the noise. Maybe he already knew - what with Galo’s uncharacteristic outburst at the edge of the roof - that there was more going on. Anyone who’s spent more than ten seconds with Galo Thymos would know that at a moment like that, he’d be shouting and parading around with his Matoi, loudly declaring himself the best firefighter in the entire freaking world. 

Instead, all he could muster was a barely-there smile and wave before getting ushered back into Aina’s plane. He’s not sure what the press thinks about that, but Galo trusts Ignis to provide some believable cover, like that the fight wore him out or something.

During their short trip, Aina and him didn’t even speak once. And when they landed, he got out and walked to the lounge and collapsed onto one of the sofas before she could corner him.

He’s been lying there since. 

What can he do? His entire fucking world has been upended and he’s being praised for it. It’s ironic, painful, tragic, incredible, it’s too many fucking adjectives at once. Galo hasn’t cried yet, doesn’t know how to react at all. Should he be crying? Angry? Happy? 

Mostly he’s just guilty.

Not for what he did, though. No, he did what he needed to, did what Lio asked of him. No, he’s pissed at himself for not noticing, for not helping more, for not _doing_ more. If he’d been quicker on his feet, noticed Lio’s subtle jabs, fought harder to keep him by his side, then maybe none of this would’ve happened. 

They call it a victory, but Galo feels anything but victorious. He feels like he just lost the most important thing in his life. 

“Galo?” Aina tries again, but Galo’s not in the mood to talk. Maybe eventually he will be, but certainly not right now.

“Go away,” he groans. “I’m tired.” 

It’s a lame excuse, a shitty one, but trying to explain everything is too much. Where would he even begin?

“That’s not all,” she replies from the doorway. She knows something is wrong. 

“So what? Not like I can fix it.” 

“Galo,” Aina says more forcefully. “This isn’t like you. The normal you would be celebrating right now. You would be so loud I’d have to tell you to quiet down.” 

She strolls into the room, sitting on the couch opposite his own. 

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” Galo starts, peering up at her. 

“You don’t have to. But you can’t mope about it forever.”

“Aina, it’s been fucking _hours._ I can’t exactly reset and continue like nothing has changed.”

She gives him an understanding look. “I know, take your time. But when you’re ready, I’m here. We all are.” 

Galo sighs deeply, inhaling the upholstery. “I don’t know if I’ll ever be ready. I can’t face them out there.” 

“You don’t have to; we’ve got your back.” 

That soothes his torment a bit. “Thanks.”

“And Galo? If this is what I think it is, there’s no easy answer, so don’t go searching for one.” 

“What do you think it is?” he asks, his voice caustic. 

The tone change catches her off guard. “I thought you didn’t want to talk about it?”

“I don’t. But you might as well get it right rather than make assumptions. That’s only gonna make things worse.” 

“Galo,” she blinks back, surprised. “You’re… surprisingly coherent right now.” 

_“Fuck off.”_ Galo understands the situation, at least the one between him and his Rescue Team. They probably won’t, y’know, throw him under the bus for what’s happened, but there’s still a lot he himself doesn’t even know. This is uncharted territory; he doesn't know how anyone will react. 

“So…?” Aina asks. 

“I asked you first.”

She huffs. “I suppose you did. Well, from what I heard, you were shouting for Lio.”

He swallows. “I was.”

“Which can only mean one of two things. One: you were still reeling from the break-not-up and felt like shouting at nothing in particular. Or two: you were shouting at the real Lio.” 

Galo finally rises up to a sitting position. He pauses for a moment, still looking down at his hands, unable to face her. 

“And which do you think it was?” 

“Judging from your reaction, the latter.” 

He visibly winces, but doesn’t deny it. 

“Wow,” she utters. “I…”

“I didn’t know,” Galo quickly defends himself. “I had no idea that...” His breath hitches and he has to stop to reign his emotions in. 

“I believe you.” Aina sounds truly honest. 

“Well,” he continues. “I knew part of it, but not all.”

“What parts did you know?” she carefully asks.

“That he was Burnish. That’s all. That’s why he left. He didn’t want to hurt me.”

“Oh,” she understands. “That explains a lot.”

“But I had no clue that he was _THAT_ Burnish!” Galo cries out, voice cracking. “I mean, a terrorist? I was dating a terrorist and had no idea! What does that make me?” 

“You’re not at fault here, Galo.”

“Well I sure as hell feel like I am!” He gulps back another swath of emotion. “It sure fuckin’ feels like my fault!”

“You didn’t know.” 

“No, I didn’t. But I could’ve… I don’t know! I should’ve done more! Known something! **ANYTHING!”** He ruffles his hair in frustration. 

“Galo, stop blaming yourself!” she scolds him. “You did your job. You arrested a wanted criminal, put out a fire, and saved lives.”

“But I arrested Lio.” 

“And?”

 _“I arrested Lio!”_ Galo repeats, distraught. “I fought him. I wanted to defeat him, Aina. _And he let me!"_

Shit, he probably wasn’t supposed to say that last part aloud. Aina definitely notices the slip. 

“Wait, he _let you?”_

“Yeah, he wasn’t really fighting back…” He can’t exactly tell her Lio begged him to win, that he pleaded to be caught. Somehow, he knows that Lio would want him to keep that to himself. 

“Maybe that means that he still cares about you.”

“I don’t know. I don’t know _anything,_ Aina! Fuck, I don’t even know if he’s still alive! He could be dead right now!” 

She recoils at that. “They don’t just execute terrorists without a trial.” 

“Do you really trust them to do that?" he counters. "You saw what happened today.” 

“Either way, you can’t do anything about it here.”

“Ain’t that the fuckin' truth.”

“What I mean is you don’t have to do anything. Galo, you’re allowed to be upset, but wallowing about something you can’t change isn’t going to help. It’s not what you should do.”

 _“Then what should I do?”_ he cries out. “I don’t know anymore! Everything is so **WRONG!”**

“Galo Thymos,” Aina starts again, looking sincerely in his eyes. “You are the strongest person I know. You will prevail.”

Galo half-smiles at the heartfelt compliment, the first time since he left that godforsaken rooftop. “Thank you.” 

“Well, instead of should, let's start with want. What do you want to do right now?”

"What I want to do is get answers," he replies, discouraged. "But it seems like that's not gonna happen." 

"Then I will rephrase the question. What do you want to do that is feasible?"

“I dunno, sleep? Sleep for like a day. Maybe two.” It seems like the most reasonable option right now. 

She nods understandingly. “Okay, you can do that. Also, the rest of the team is back. They'll wanna see you.”

“Later.”

“And the captain can keep the press off your heels for a bit but…” she trails off, looking uncertain. “The city wants to give you an award.”

 **“NO!”** Galo immediately shouts. “I don’t deserve an award for capturing the man I love I-” He stops himself in his tracks.

Yep, he sure said that aloud. 

“Oh, Galo. You still love him.” It’s not a question. 

“Isn’t that stupid?” he says, voice shaking in disbelief. “I should, by all accounts, hate him. And I don’t. I _can’t._ ”

“That’s not stupid. That’s love.”

“Aina, I don’t know if I’m ever going to see him again.” His voice sounds more desperate now. “I don’t know what he lied about, what the truth is, if he even still wants to see me. _I don’t even know if he’s alive!”_

_“I hope so.”_

He hadn’t imagined that, right?

“I don’t have the answers for you, Galo,” she replies honestly. “I don’t think anybody does.”

“Am I a bad person?” he asks suddenly. 

“No!” Aina denies vehemently. “You’re not. You’re one of the best people I know.” 

“Is Lio a bad person?”

“I…” she frowns. “I can’t answer that.”

“I think that he is a good person. I still believe that. He saved my life back there, y’know?”

“Then I believe you.”

“You really shouldn’t take me at my word. I’ve been wrong a lot lately,” he chuckles sorrowfully. 

She rises and finally crosses the distance, wrapping an arm around Galo. 

“You’re an honest man, Galo Thymos. Honest to a fault. I trust you.” 

“Thank you, Aina.”

“If you need me, I’m here. We all are.”

“I think… I’m gonna go home. I’ll be back later. Probably tomorrow.”

Aina nods understandingly. “We’ll be waiting here for you. And don’t hesitate to call.”

Galo stands up and Aina follows. He waves a sudden goodbye to the rest of Burning Rescue, avoiding any conversation with them, and heads back to his apartment. As he steps in, it’s just how he left it, but somehow also feels immensely different. Everything is in its place, but it all feels… off.

Maybe it’s just him that’s changed.

All he wants to do is shower and sleep, but he’s not even sure if he can even do that second action. The way his mind is running and replaying every moment of the day, he's doubtful. As he walks through the small living area towards the bathroom, he can’t help but turn to his right. 

There’s that dog, sitting cute and happy as ever, proudly wearing its firefighter hat. Galo never did give it an official name, Lio was more of a joke, a bit, but now. 

Now it might be all he has left. 

“Lio…” he whispers to the stuffed animal. It can’t hear him. Lio can’t hear him. But for some reason, it makes him feel the tiniest bit better. 

Galo takes a long shower, and finally, he lets himself go. He just needs to cry it out, get it all out now, salty tears mixing with steaming water. Afterwards, he feels maybe human again. Maybe. 

He crawls into bed, hoping sleep finds him. 

Miraculously, it does. 

Galo does not dream that night. It is just black, empty, and far too quiet. 

When he wakes, he’s surprised that he managed to sleep as long as he did. It’s morning, the sun is out, everything is normal. 

It's not. 

But Galo has to pretend like it is or he will get in serious trouble. Lio dropping that burden on him, then leaving himself, it’s kind of a dick move honestly. How can he be expected to continue on like nothing has changed when his entire world has been flipped? That’s far too big of an ask. 

But he has to try. 

He does his best to fall back into his morning routine and tries to shut down the invasive questions swirling in his mind. They don’t quiet completely, Galo doesn't think they ever will, but it’s a start. 

He goes into work and pauses in the garage. What awaits him beyond those doors? 

Questions he doesn’t have the answers to. 

Blame.

Guilt.

Shame. 

He walks in anyway. 

The rest of the team is already in the common area, and everyone abruptly stops talking as soon as he arrives. 

You ever walk into a room and know that everyone has been talking about you but no one will own up to it? 

That’s exactly what Galo walks into. 

“Morning,” Varys greets. 

“Hey.”

“Morning, rookie.” 

“Hi.”

“I’m glad to see you, Galo,” Ignis says. 

“Hey, everyone,” Galo replies. He leaves it at that and walks past where the group has gathered, towards the kitchenette. Galo usually doesn’t drink coffee - with his enthusiasm, caffeine isn’t really needed - but today he needs it. If nothing else but to give him the energy to face what awaits him.

He stands at the coffeepot, the only sounds being _drip, drip, drip_ of the brewing. None of the Burning Rescue members speak, but Galo can tell they’re all watching him. His eyes are only trained on the coffee filling his mug, but he feels the gazes of everyone at his back.

Finally, Aina breaks the tenuous silence. 

“Galo,” she starts. “I know we talked yesterday.”

“Yep, we did,” he replies bluntly, not bothering to face her.

“Well, I told the others and-”

“WHAT? You told them?” Galo turns in an angry surprise. “That wasn’t your place!”

“We’re trying to help! Do you know you could be in jail if anyone else found out?”

“Of course I fucking know!” he growls back. “It’s all I’ve been thinking about! I’m an accessory to a terrorist! One slip-up and I’m thrown right in with him!” His breaths are as harsh as his words as Burning Rescue quietly handles his outburst.

“We understand that it’s hard,” she replies coolly. “And we want to help.”

“Galo, we don’t blame you,” Remi tells him.

“Really, we want to help,” Varys adds. “We have your back.”

“Yeah, who do ya think led the paparazzi away from you?” Lucia laughs. “Imbeciles. Following a drone.”

“Galo, you may still be our newest member,” Ignis finally speaks. “But Burning Rescue is a team. We are one.”

Galo swears he almost starts crying. Literally into his coffee cup.

“Guys…” he chokes up, gripping the mug tighter. “I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything, just listen. We’ve been talking about what to-” 

“Wait! I do know what to say!” he interjects. “Sorry for yelling at you, Aina.”

“Apology accepted. Now siddown.” 

Galo obliges, all eyes on him.

“Galo, we will keep your secret,” Ignis announces. “I’ve told the press that you’re still recovering from the fight and that I’ll accept the city’s award in your honor.”

“Thank you, Captain.” He smiles, really smiles. 

“In the meantime, you can stay here as long as you want. No expectations.”

“Captain?” he looks up surprised. “Shouldn’t I be out there doing my job? I can’t let the others down.”

“If that’s what you truly want, then I won’t stop you.” Ignis adjusts his glasses. “But the option is on the table.”

“And Galo,” Lucia starts. “I may or may not have hacked into some government networks.”

“You WHAT?” he exclaims.

“May or may not have. Details are not important. What is important is that I know where Lio is.”

 **“HE’S ALIVE?”** Galo abruptly stands up, knocking his coffee cup onto the floor, spilling the contents and shattering the mug. “Shit, sorry!” 

“Don’t get too jumpy, rookie. You can’t just barge into there,” Varys chides him. 

“The prison’s got security up the ass,” Lucia sighs. “Believe me, if it wasn’t a fortress, I’d be offering to take you there and storm the place by your side!” She gives him a wink and a thumbs up. “

“Really?”

“Maaaybe.”

He chuckles faintly at that and sits back down. He'll deal with the mess later.

“But yes, he’s alive,” she tells him. “They haven’t killed him yet. Seems that they’re just keeping him with the rest of the Burnish.”

Galo breathes a sigh of relief. “That’s very good to hear.” A massive weight lifts from his chest, and he feels like he can finally breathe again.

“I’m the best, I know it.”

“We mean it, though,” Aina adds. “Do not go running off to free him. It’d only get your ass in more trouble.”

“I won’t! I mean, I’m not even sure he wants to see me, to be honest… But I’m glad he’s alive.” Galo smiles at his lap. “Really, I am.” He stands up, looking at Burning Rescue – his _family_. “And I’m incredibly thankful for all of you. I don’t know how I could ever repay this.”

“Repay us by being the greatest firefighter in the world,” Remi says, actually seriously for once. 

“Right!” Galo strikes his signature pose. “The Great Galo Thymos is the best firefighter out there! Number One!” 

“Burning Rescue on Three!” Varys announces. “One, Two, Three-“

**“BURNING RESCUE!”**

Galo is still floored by their support, and it makes him feel leagues better. He falls back into his regular day, completing his assigned tasks. Late in the morning, Ignis heads out to handle the ceremony while Galo helps Lucia fix up the Matoi that Lio was honestly not that gentle with. It’s mostly in scattered pieces now.

At least he sold the bit pretty well.

They remain hard at work, putting parts together and figuring out what is salvageable for most of the day, and the distraction is very much welcomed. A while later – Galo’s not sure how long - Ignis returns, shiny new medal in hand.

“Galo,” he tells him. “This is technically yours but-”

“Keep it.” He doesn’t need a memento from that day.

Ignis just nods understandingly and leaves the room. Varys finds them down there shortly after. 

“Hey, we’re about to head out and pick up some late lunch. Do you wanna come? We’re going to Pizzapolis.”

Galo sighs. “It’s not been the same since their best baker left, honestly. I’ll pass.”

“But I won’t! Count me in!” Lucia bounds up to the larger man. 

“Last chance - take it or leave it,” he offers. 

“Really, I’ll be okay. Promise.”

“Suit yourself.” The pair head up the stairs, leaving Galo alone in the lab. 

In solitude with his thoughts for the first time since arriving at work this morning, he takes his phone out. There are no new messages. Why would there be? He still frowns at it as if it has offended him.

“Galo?” Aina’s voice calls out. She emerges from the lab doorway. 

“Thought you would’ve left with the rest.”

“I didn’t want you to be alone.” 

“Thanks.” 

They busy themselves with more of the mechanical work, at least as much as Lucia would trust them with in her absence.

They’ve been at a for a bit, making small talk, when, in a surprise, a bunch of beeps start coming from one of the computers. 

“Did you touch something?” Aina scolds him.

“I didn’t touch shit! Did _you_ touch anything?”

“Of course not!” 

The pair investigate the loud monitor, which has a flashing icon. Galo and Aina share a confused look, unsure of what it means. Galo shrugs and impulsively clicks it. 

A window pops open, showing some sort of video. It’s not the best of quality, appears to be some latent feed from somewhere, and Galo doesn’t recognize it.

They watch the video, trying to understand what the beeping notification was all about, when a sight appears on the screen that utterly shocks both of them. 

It’s Lio. 

There are alarms and guards and flames surrounding him, but it’s Lio. It has to be. 

“That’s him, right? Is this live?” Aina asks as they watch the footage. “What’s going on?”

The hallways swarm with even more guards, but Lio battles them all back with ease while other people huddle behind him looking scared. He's taking charge, stands tall like a proud leader. 

“He’s escaping,” Galo realizes. _“Oh my god_ , he’s escaping.” 

Aina leans back in surprise. “Holy shit, you’re right. Why would he-?” As she turns around, Galo is already halfway up the stairs. “Galo!” 

Galo runs as fast as he can to his motorcycle. 

This is his chance. 

It’s just a hunch but…

It’s worth a shot. 

He zooms out of the garage and heads straight for his destination. 

He just hopes he’s right. 

Making it there is easy enough. He follows the familiar trail, zipping amongst the trees, his heart hammering like it wasn’t broken just yesterday. 

The lake is as picturesque as always. The evening sun reflects off the pristine ice, basking everything in a subtle orange glow. It’s too serene, too untouched.

Maybe he was wrong.

Then suddenly, there’s a sound behind him. Galo turns around in surprise, eager to see if he was truly correct-

But it's only Aina. 

“Aina?” 

“Yes, I followed you. I thought you were about to drive straight to the prison and help him bust out yourself!”

“And you wanted to help?” he asks excitedly.

“I was going to stop you!”

“Lucia said she’d help! You wouldn’t too?” 

“That’s not-“ she shakes her head. “Why are you out here, Galo?” 

“Well, I used to come out here and clear my head,” he explains. “When I’d get pissed off, I’d come here and skate around. But now…”

“Wait.” Aina’s eyes widen. “I remember now. Frozen lake. This is… this is where-”

“This is where I took Lio on our first date,” Galo finishes for her. “It’s also where I found he was Burnish and then he left me. There are a lot of memories here.”

“So you’re feeling nostalgic?” she asks.

“Maybe,” he admits. “You could say that.”

“Galo you…” Aina suddenly understands. “You think he’s coming back here, don’t you?”

Galo huffs a laugh. “Is that stupid? Am I holding onto a stupid hope? Am I that much of an idiot?”

Aina doesn't answer him. 

He takes to that to be his cue. If he’s upset and he’s already here, he might as well use it. He begins skating around the lake, and Aina soon follows. 

They skate for a little while, until the sun has lowered in the sky.

“I guess I really was wrong.” He frowns, looking down at his downtrodden reflection backlit by the ochre flames of the sunset. 

“You can’t always predict what other people will do, Galo.”

“Yeah…”

“I mean, I never thought that Lucia would make you a custom Matoi,” Aina continues. “I never expected Remi to be dating, well, _you know._ Or hell, I never imagined my sister would become the top researcher for the Foresight Foundation.” She sighs. “She’s so incredible. I don’t even know what she does or what half her degrees even mean. It’s hard being in her shadow.” 

“Well, you’re not half-bad, too, Aina,” Galo replies, skating past her. “You’re a badass Burning Rescue member and pilot. You’ve helped lots of people. And you’ve helped me a lot, too. Especially today.” 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” She smiles brighly. “Thanks, Gal- ** _WAH!“_ **She loses her footing on the ice and falls, but Galo’s quick reflexes catch her before she wipes out completely. 

They stare at each other silently, Aina’s eyes wide and questioning. She looks like she almost wants to speak but can’t bring herself to do so. 

Then Galo notices something, and he instinctually leans in closer.

“I wasn’t wrong…” he whispers. 

“H-Huh?” Aina seems confused, nearly sputtering in her response, her cheeks reddening.

“Aina, do you trust me?”

“Of course.” She loudly gulps. “Always.” 

“Thank you.” 

Galo leaves her and **runs.**

There is a Burnish fire in the sky, flaming bright and hot and colorful. 

There is only one other person on the planet that knows of this place. There’s only one person that would burn like that and would come here. There’s only one explanation for the sight.

It’s Lio. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SUPER excited for the next chapter! It's one of my favs that I've written and another one that I had plans for way back in October that I finally got to bring to fruition. CAVE SCENE CAVE SCENE CAVE SCENE!!! 😍💚💙
> 
> I plan to have it up in a week from today! Chapters should return to their normal weekly schedule from here on out. Again, thank you all for your patience & support! 
> 
> Feel free to talk to me here (comment) on my [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/ashesfadein2gay) or on my [ curiouscat! ](https://curiouscat.me/jabbles) I love chatting about cmh! 
> 
> Love you all see you soon!!! 💖


	20. I'd Rather Rise from Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio immediately sets himself on the defensive, forming his bow and notching a trio of arrows. He runs to the cave entrance ready to defend his people, to stop whoever this intruder is.   
> He will not let them get this far only for them to be caught now. No, they’re so fucking close, how dare this person try to ruin it now. How dare they step on his dream. How dare-
> 
> He’s not expecting _this._
> 
> “Lio?” Galo utters for the second day in a row. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! 
> 
> This has been a rough week for a lot of us, so I hope this helps.  
> I myself had a pretty shit day, I'm not gonna lie. But working on cmh and interacting with the Promare fandom helped me a lot. Thank you guys 💖
> 
> You might have also noticed that I updated the chapter count. This is mainly because intermediate story beats I thought would be two chapters turned into four and I also plan to add an epilogue.  
> Don't fret, this story *will* finish! I have up through chapter 24 written so far. Only a few more to go! 
> 
> minor tw for a suicide mention and implied human experimentation. If you wanna skip these, jump from "I was eight years old. I never saw her again." and rejoin at "Galo trails off, reeling from the vivid details."
> 
> And now, CAVE SCENE!!!
> 
> -Jabbles💕

Lio doesn't know how long it’s been by now. Hours for sure, maybe a day, but probably not more than one. The passage of time is hard to follow in a desolate room with no windows.

The three Mad Burnish sit, unable to do anything else to help their case. Usually, Lio's very good at waiting, what with being the patient, calculated Mad Burnish leader. Here, however, it’s becoming difficult even for him. 

They’ve been waiting so long for this moment and they’re so fucking close that he can taste it. And yet, all he can do is sit and stare at a door that he prays will open sometime soon.

The Burnish around him remain quiet and solemn, complacent in their imprisonment. His speech earlier raised their spirits at the time, but that can only last for so long before the despair sets in again. 

Lio vows to never let it set in to himself. 

And once they're free, they’ll never have to either. 

Finally, when Lio almost can’t take it anymore, the door slides open. The sudden bright light spilling into the room makes him blink a few times to adjust. 

“Get up, Mad Burnish. You’re being moved.”

The trio rise and Lio takes one more long look at the Burnish in the cell. They don’t even try to escape, don’t even bat an eye at their leaders leaving them. They’ve truly had every hope crushed out of them, haven’t they?

Lio will fix that. 

The trio walk quietly and focused down the corridor. They’re flanked by three guards - a measly amount, honestly – as they traverse the hallway. Lio’s keeping track of where he is and when he’s in the exact center of the facility, he starts the plan.

“Meis,” he says quietly.

“Boss.”

“Gueira.”

“Aye.” 

"Let's do it."

It's time. 

Lio closes his eyes, focuses on his connection, and lets it _sing._

_“Burn, burn for me,”_ he asks. Flames light up around his wrists and are quickly snuffed out. He fires them up again, burning hotter, only to be extinguished once again. It’s a cycle: flames, ice, flames, ice. 

_“Set me free,”_ Lio pleads, letting them sync with his very heart. The cycle speeds up, his hands igniting so quickly and hotly that the ice within the binds cannot keep up. A loud beeping starts, but Lio only hears it only the edge of his consciousness. He’s too zoned it, the flames and him becoming one. 

Burn.

_Burn._

**_Burn._**

Lio Fotia cannot be contained.

The cuffs finally give up and fall off, clattering to the ground. The two guards in front turn around, surprised and angry. Lio just smirks at them confidently. 

“The Burnish are free.” 

They each hold up their weapons to fire, but Lio blocks them with his hands. It’s a bold, dramatic move. He’s almost egging them on, begging them to even try, but they don’t. No, they're clearly far too intimidated by the Mad Burnish leader. 

Very well, then. 

Lio blasts the weapons out of their hands, knocking them back. 

“Your reign of terror ends here. The Burnish are free. And if you won’t let us be free, then we will free ourselves!” Lio shouts as he slams the third guard, sending him sprawling down the hall. As he attacks, he makes sure to be cognizant of the heat he’s creating, just providing a force and not an overwhelming scorch. 

Meis and Gueira grin as well, ready to do their part as they lift their own cuffs expectantly. Lio easily blasts the pathetic machines apart. 

“Mad Burnish, we are now in Phase 3! Free our brethren!” 

“Aye-aye Boss!” Gueira shouts. 

“We’ve been waiting so long for this day,” Meis says, pride in his tone. 

“Don’t celebrate yet; we have more work to do. Free everyone and meet outside! No killing!”

“Right, Boss!” 

“Now go! I’ll hold them back!” 

The Mad Burnish generals scamper back down the hallway towards the holding cells while Lio holds his ground. Sirens and lights start blaring.

Here they come.

Footsteps echo from a nearby corridor, and Lio turns to see a group of armed guards sprinting towards him. Easy enough. 

He holds out his hand and sends a blast of flame directly at them, then right before it makes contact, flicks his wrist in a twisting motion. The fire obeys, the pinks, teals, and oranges swirling, as it spreads to encase the entire hallway. 

An impenetrable wall of flame. 

“Shit! How do we get through this?” one of the guards start shouting. Some icy shots are fired, some even try to pierce the barrier themselves, but they all are insignificant against the flames of Lio Fotia. Nothing can stop him. 

Lio focuses on holding the structure as he bumps the button of the nearest cell to him. It opens, revealing more disheartened Burnish inside. 

“Come on! We’re getting out of here! Follow me!” 

A few of the prisoners rise up, but most look frightened, like deer in headlights. 

“Trust me, we will be free!” He puts on his aura of leadership and confidence and holds his chin high. “Now, let us go!” 

That seems to rally the troops and they get the message. The prisoners unsteadily get to their feet and exit the horrid cell. Now, it’s a matter of freeing the others and getting the fuck out of there.

Along the way, Lio opens every cell he finds. Some of the prisoners themselves even start to get the idea and begin pushing the buttons while Lio fends off any attackers.

He spins and whirls, using his fire as a force of nature. When he sees guards, he blocks them. If he can’t do that in time, he fires pointed bursts right at their chests, just enough to knock them off balance. It’s not enough to burn them, just enough to subdue them.

Burnish don’t kill.

He’s gathered quite a trail and from the distant shouts and roaring of flames, he knows that Meis and Gueira have as well. There’s only one way out of this place, so he needs to focus on securing that before it’s too late. Lio is running towards that exit when he hears a strange whirring sound. 

He looks ahead, and suddenly, there’s an entire fucking jeep in the hallway. How did they fit that in here? What the hell? It’s hitting some of their own people too! The absolute morons!

“You’re so irritating!” Lio snarls. The thing won’t stop; he has to do something.

He fires successive blasts of flame, aiming them at the engine. Cars are complicated things - one burn on the wrong part and the whole thing will turn off. This Freeze Force jeep must have armor though, because his attacks glance off as if they weren’t there at all. 

The car still comes roaring at him, and he obviously can't let it go any further, so he has to stop it. 

Lio stops his sprint and focuses all of his energy into his hands and feet, forming the black obsidian armor around them. He stands his ground as the car comes directly at him. 

He catches it. 

The tires screech, try to move, but the Mad Burnish leader is unstoppable. 

Gritting his teeth, Lio uses the rest of his power to send a spiral of flame straight into the hood. It detonates, and the car shuts off. The entire time, he is making very obvious eye contact with the driver. 

Sure, it’s kind of a power trip, but it works. The nearby guards are scared shitless and just book it. _This guy just caught a fucking car, who is he?_

Lio raises a challenging eyebrow at the driver. They seem to get the message, jumping out of the car and skedaddling. 

Good. 

Lio leads the rest of the Burnish past the abandoned vehicle towards the exit. Finally, they break through the final door and reach the outdoors. As they do, many of the Burnish gasp and Lio realizes it’s because they haven’t had fresh air in so long. His anger increases, hissing the arctic air around him. 

Meis and Gueira find him out there, their own large group of followers with them. 

“Boss! We freed every cell we could find!” 

“Did you double-check?” Lio asks as he starts to take a headcount.

“Yeah!” Gueira confirms. “Didn’t miss a single one!” 

“What’s the escape plan?” Meis continues, eyeing their surroundings. 

Lio does a quick scan, and it confirms his thoughts. “We’re surrounded on all sides by mountains. We’ll have to fly out of here.”

It’s not the ideal escape route, but they never do make it easy, do they? Lio spots one helicopter - the one they rode in on - on the landing pad. It’s the only escape they’ve got, so they need to secure it.

The trio run to their only chance at salvation, and somehow, they’ve lucked out - it’s empty. 

“This’ll have to do,” Lio decides. “There’s not a lot of room, though.” 

“Can we make multiple trips?” Gueira asks. 

Lio thinks on that. “I’d prefer not to. Even increasing it to two trips increases the chance of getting caught by 100%.” 

“You mean it doubles it.”

Lio sighs. “Yes, Gueira, it doubles.”

“Well, Boss, I think we can get everyone in about two trips if we squeeze,” Meis states, walking around the space. 

“Two I think we can handle. No more. It’ll be a tight fit, I wish we didn’t have to, but it’s all we’ve got.” 

“Boss, it’s only for a short trip. It’s for their safety.”

Meis has a valid point - they need to make their escape now while they have it. 

“Still, I personally won’t impose. I can make it on my own.” He nods. “Don’t worry about me.” 

“You’re staying back?” Gueira looks shocked. 

“For the first trip, yes. Then, I’ll follow.”

“How?”

“You’ll see.” He could tell them, show them, but it’s more fun this way. “Now, how are we going to fly these? We could ask around to see if any of the Burnish have flight experience or see if we can set the autopilot ourselves.”

“Don’t worry about that!” Gueira announces confidently. “I got this!”

“Gueira, you know how to fly a helicopter?” Even Meis is surprised. “You never said that before.”

“Yeah, it’s easy!” 

“Are you sure?” Lio’s certainly got his doubts. “You’ve done it before?”

“Tons of times!” 

“When?” 

“Growing up!”

Lio raises a hand. “We don’t have time for this. Gueira, can you really do it?”

Gueira gives a cheese and thumbs up. “Course I can!” 

“Then we move out. Meis, let’s gather everyone.” 

It takes them a bit even with their rushed state of trying to get out of this hellhole, but surprisingly, everyone will fit. It’s super cramped, they’re packed like sardines, but it limits the number of trips they have to make. 

Lio’s outside of the craft, checking one last time for any stragglers. They’re good. He runs to the front and sure enough, Gueira is in the pilot seat. Lio is still incredibly apprehensive about this, but they don’t have any other options. He gives him the thumbs up go-ahead, and Gueira starts it up. 

Well, maybe he does know what he’s doing.

Lio stands on the runway and watches the helicopter take off successfully. Okay, Gueira, he’s actually impressed. Now he just has to get everyone to the rendezvous safely. He just hopes Gueira also knows how to navigate. 

And maybe he does, because some time later, he returns and everything looks fine. They reload the final passengers and Gueira gets ready to take off once more. Lio stands on the runway again, but now, it’s his turn to shine.

He closes his eyes and once again focuses on the flames entwined with his soul. 

_“Ignite. Let me fly.”_

They obey, sparking from his hands and thrusting him forward and up, up into the sky. 

He soars. 

Lio doesn’t often get to use this ability - he’s not even sure if any other Burnish can, really - but the flames in his soul rejoice at being able to burn so hotly. He flies gracefully, following the helicopter filled to the brim with people, tracking it in his vision. 

Honestly, he’s never tried flying this far before, but he believes in them. 

_“You can take me to the lake, right?”_ he asks silently.

_“We will get you there, Lio. Do not worry.”_

_“Thank you.”_

At one point, he catches up to the front of the helicopter giving Gueira a sly wink. He gets a middle finger in response. 

It takes them far less time than their trip there (no reason to fly in circles to disorient when you know where you’re going) and they find a nice clearing to land in. 

Meis takes the refugees out of the helicopter and ushers them into the cave that Lio picked out, rejoining the others. Everything appears calm and quiet. He selected this location for a reason.

Only one other person knows this place exists. 

“Gueira, nice work,” Lio compliments him honestly as the pilot finally exits the craft. 

“Thanks Boss!” He grins broadly at the praise. 

“Really though, who taught you?”

“Battlefield!” Gueira answers proudly. 

“Battlefield? What’s that? Is that a person?” Lio doesn’t know what he’s talking about. 

“Holy fuck, babe, did you just say you learned that shit from _Battlefield?”_ Meis has rejoined the conversation. “You’re kidding, right? You’re fucking with us?”

“Nope!” 

“What is Battlefield?”

“It’s a video game, Boss.”

_“A VIDEO GAME?”_ Lio’s expression alters to one of shock. 

“In my defense, the controls for the helicopters are very, very complicated!” 

“I cannot believe you.”

“You know what?” Lio starts and then shakes his head. “We made it, that’s what’s important.” 

They settle into the cave and he sends Gueira and Meis off to acquire a transport to handle the refugees. While they are waiting, Lio also passes out the food stash they placed here in advance, making sure everyone gets to eat. 

As the meal is starting, suddenly, two of the children run inside and start pulling on the back of his jacket. 

“Boss! Boss!” 

He turns around and kneels to their level. “What is it?”

“Someone outside is looking for you!” 

“What?” He rises sharply, instant panic sinking in. “Stay here!” 

Lio immediately sets himself on the defensive, forming his bow and notching a trio of arrows. He runs to the cave entrance ready to defend his people, to stop whoever this intruder is. 

He will not let them get this far only for them to be caught now. No, they’re so fucking close, how dare this person try to ruin it now. How dare they step on his dream. How dare-

He’s not expecting _this._

“Lio?” Galo utters for the second day in a row. 

The Mad Burnish leader freezes midstride, his weapon still raised and ready to fire. 

There’s that idiot, somehow, standing in front of him. Galo Thymos can’t stop showing up in his life, can he? 

How did he find them? Why is he here? What is going on? 

Lio usually has an answer to every situation, but this one is just so terribly unexpected. Is it good? Is it bad? He has no fucking clue. All he knows is that that idiot needs to get out here before he (or Lio) does something really stupid. 

The Burnish take priority, no matter what Lio feels right now. No matter what, they must make it back to the settlement. No distractions can be allowed. 

“Get any closer and I’ll consider you a threat,” Lio states clearly, using his Mad Burnish leader voice. Friend, boyfriend, ex, enemy, whatever he is, Lio will not let anyone get in his way.

Galo’s body language is neither antagonistic nor is it exactly his normal welcoming aura. He’s here for a reason. 

“Don’t worry,” he replies, holding his empty hands out. “I’m unarmed. I don’t want to fight you.”

Galo seems sincere - Lio knows him well enough to know he’s not here for a fight - but that doesn’t mean he should even be here in the first place. Not when there is so much on the line. What if he was followed? What if Burning Rescue is on their way right this very moment? 

Lio cannot take the risk.

“You should go. Leave before someone finds you.” God, Lio’s written Galo Thymos out of his life how many times now? And yet he still shows up, without fail. It’s like some supernatural serendipity, like they’re irreversibly tethered to one another. How?

“What?” Galo looks dejected, like he honestly thought Lio wasn’t going to push him away. He really does expect the best in people, doesn’t he? 

Lio wishes he could be that optimistic, but he’s been burned literally and metaphorically far too many times. And he will not let the same happen to Galo Thymos. 

“It’s not safe for you. Get out of here. _Go.”_

“No.” There’s that defiance, that headstrong burning spirit. Galo boldly stands his ground and crosses his large arms. “I’m not going until I get some goddamn answers, Lio. I deserve that much.” 

Lio agrees with him. Galo does deserve better than what Lio’s given him. He deserves so much better than what Lio can offer him. 

That’s why he needs to end this, now. 

“Go. You shouldn’t be here, Galo.”

**“No!”** Galo shouts suddenly, forcefully. It echoes in the quiet forest, breaking the fragile peace. “I’m sick of people telling me what I should and shouldn’t do. As if they know!”

“Listen to me!” Lio urges, his own voice raising in volume. “It’s not good for you to be here!” _With me._

“You know what’s not good for me, Lio?” Galo cuts back. “Leaving me in the fucking dark all this time! Stop leaving me behind! STOP LEAVING ME AT ALL!” Galo’s heaving now, that passionate burning soul ablaze. 

“Galo, stop!” Lio cries out, wanting to end the tirade before it escalates further. He himself tones down his tension, just slightly. “But you really should go,” he repeats. He still has his bow out, and he lifts it again in an aiming stance.

He won’t fire at Galo - he never would - but the idiot needs to get the goddamn message. 

He’s not backing down despite Lio’s attempts at intimidation. Of course he isn’t, Galo Thymos never backs down from a challenge.

“Is that what you want?” Galo suddenly asks. 

“What?” Lio blinks at him, stalls in his tracks. He’s surprised by the question and unable to formulate his thoughts at the sudden tone turn.

“Lio, answer me honestly. None of the bullshit of what’s good for you or for me - just the truth. Forget Mad Burnish, forget Burning Rescue, forget it all. Tell me what _you_ feel!”

“But I can’t just forget it!” he starts. “It’s who I am, I don’t know how to-”

“Lio,” Galo cuts him off. “Listen to your burning soul.”

Little does he know he can actually do that. “I…”

“And if you truly want me to leave, if you really want me to go, I will. I’ll walk outta here and you will never see me again. Is that what you really want?”

Galo’s being honest, he means it. He’s always so forthright even if it hurts him. He’s too good. 

Too good for someone like him.

And yet.

Flames swirl up Lio’s form as the voices call out to him. He listens to their words, and they tell him what he already knows. 

He can’t deny it. He can’t deny how he still burns for Galo Thymos. 

_“No.”_

The bow and arrows disappear, and Lio drops his gaze to the ground as Galo loudly breathes a sigh of relief at Lio’s confession. It seems even he didn’t know the answer for certain, and yet he still asked the question, still gave Lio an out if he wanted it. 

Galo never fails to surprise with his kindness. 

“Why are you here?” Lio finally asks, still facing the ground. He clearly came here for a reason, and Lio needs to know what it is. 

“I told you. I wanted to find you.” 

“What? Why would you want to do that?” He raises his gaze in almost a challenge. Is he trying to re-arrest him? “How did you even do that?”

“Lucia hacked the government security networks and got into the cameras. I saw you break out.”

“You saw that? And you still followed me here?” Shit, were there cameras on them that WHOLE TIME? How in danger are they now? “How?”

“I saw you escape and had a hunch you’d come here. That’s all.” That’s a relief. 

“Did anyone follow you?” Lio needs to be sure. 

“No! The only person that knows I’m out here is Aina and she wouldn’t rat you guys out.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes! Lio, we’re safe out here. No one else is coming, I promise.”

“Well, you found me. What now? Will you take me back into custody?” His voice is getting a little bitter, no real hostility but some punch to it. 

“God, no!” Galo looks taken aback at his questioning and he takes a moment to refocus. “Lio, I’m not lying, I really came here to talk to _you_. Not the Mad Burnish leader. I came here to find Lio Fotia.”

Lio shakes his head, exasperated, trying to formulate some sort of response. “Galo, you can't just… I’m not- How the fuck are you okay with this?” 

“Oh trust me, I’m not. I’m a fucking mess about this. I’m so pissed I might become Burnish.”

“That- That was a joke, right?” Lio’s concern rises sharply. 

“Yes. Ugh, just. Lio, I want the truth. _Talk to me.”_

“Galo…” Lio starts. He just needs one more piece of information before they go down this path. If they are really going to have this conversation, then Lio needs to know something. “I answered your question truthfully. Now I ask one of you in return.”

Galo nods, accepting the terms. 

“Answer honestly. Do you hate me?” 

Galo gulps, then looks right into Lio’s eyes. “No, I don’t.”

Lio is _stunned._ It’s said with such conviction, such sincerity that Lio knows he means it. This absolute enigma of a man! 

Even Lio hates himself, but he won’t?

“How can you…? You should! Look what I’ve done to you! Get out of here before I ruin you more!”

“Shut up, Lio! Stop thinkin’ you know what’s best for me!” 

“I’m trying to _protect_ you!”

It’s at this moment that they both notice that two children have re-emerged from the cave. They must’ve been drawn to the commotion. The young Burnish girl looks concerned, a frown on her face, and the boy has a bandage over his left eye. It’s the same kids that grabbed him earlier.

Lio squats down to their level. “Are you two alright?” 

“We heard shouting so we wanted to make sure the Boss was okay,” the boy answers. 

How kind. “Thanks for checking up on me, but I’m fine.”

“Who’s that?” the girl asks, pointing at Galo. 

“He’s…” How best to answer this? “A friend. We’re going to talk for a bit. I’ll be back. If you need me, let Ajax know to come fetch me.”

“Okay Boss!” They chant in unison and he sends them back on their way. Lio straightens up, looking back at Galo. 

“We can talk, but somewhere else.” 

They leave the cave and walk into the woods, stopping in a small clearing. It’s still a bit away from the lake, but it’ll do. Neither of them speaks a word as Lio sits down, leaning against a tree. Galo follows, sitting down cross-legged in front of him and leaning against a nearby stump. There’s still a bit of physical gap between them, but Lio honestly expected Galo to be further away. Maybe even stand and look down on the pathetic mess the Mad Burnish leader has become. 

The sun has set by now and Lio makes some flares around them to keep the light up. They hover in the air, a dozen or so rosy fireflies and fairylights. Galo eyes them, but he doesn’t complain. Seems the firefighter is willing to let these go.

“So I’m a friend?” Galo finally asks, breaking their silence. 

“Don’t take it so literally,” Lio replies. “I just said it to comfort them. I don’t know what to call you.” 

He gives a wide grin. “How about Galo Thymos?” 

Lio breathes a silent chuckle through his nose. “Alright, that should work.” Even now, Galo finds a way to make him almost laugh. 

“And what should I call you?” Galo asks in return. 

“Lio Fotia. That is my name.” _I didn’t lie about that._

“Alright Lio Fotia, tell me about yourself.” 

That’s what he wants? That’s what he came all the way out here for? “What parts?” 

“I want all of it, Lio. I want the truth and I don’t want you to leave any part out.”

Lio sighs deeply, head tipping back against the tree trunk. “My story is not a happy one.”

“Neither is mine.” Lio turns back down to look at Galo in surprise. “My whole family died in a fire, remember? We’ve both got baggage.” 

“You’ve never killed anyone.”

“No, but I have seen people die after I tried to save them. I fight fires for a living, Lio, and people get caught in them and sometimes they don’t make it out. And it’s my fault that I wasn’t faster. We’re not so different.” 

Galo is so astute, so sympathetic, how does he do it? It’s like he always knows just what to say to get Lio to crack. 

“If you insist, then. I’ll start at the beginning.”

Galo nods.

Might as well start with the biggest bombshell. 

“I was born Burnish.” Galo’s eyes go wide and his mouth drops open into his adorably shocked expression.

“What?”

“I am telling you the truth, Galo. You asked for it. I was born Burnish.”

“I didn’t even know that was possible!”

“It is, but it is extremely rare. I’ve never met another like me.” 

“So that’s why you’re so strong, isn’t it?” Galo guesses. “You’ve been training your whole life.” 

“You’re getting ahead of me. You asked for all the details and I am going to give you them.”

“Right! Sorry. Continue.” 

“I was born in Detroit 23 years ago and-”

“Oh you're also 23?” he interjects. “Same age!” 

“Okay, cool, let me keep going?” Lio sighs. 

“Sorry!” Galo apologizes again. This time, he covers his mouth with his hands, like a child being told to _‘speak no evil’._

“I was born 23 years ago in Detroit. My mum was British and moved to the states because of my father’s job. He was a high-ranking financial officer for GM and met her when he was doing an overseas stint in England. What he did exactly, I don’t know, I just know it was important and that he was never around. They married and she became pregnant with me. While she was pregnant, she also became Burnish. Hormones and stress can do that to a person, I guess. She hid it from everyone except her doctor. When I was born, her powers ceased and went into me. I don’t know the full specifics of it, but apparently a flaming baby in a delivery room is quite a sight.” 

“I can imagine.” 

“Mum was determined to give me a normal life, or as normal as she could, so we kept the secret. I don’t know how she did it. She even hid it from my father. Not that he was around much, anyway. He worked and travelled all the time.”

Lio pauses and looks over at Galo, who is actually listening intently. He actually seems enraptured by the story. 

“When I was old enough to understand, my mum hired an au pair. She was like a live-in nanny, but she was also Burnish. Her name was Marta. She helped me train my flames to keep them subdued. Even with the training, though, I wasn’t allowed outside of the house. It was too dangerous. I was homeschooled, rarely allowed to even go into the yard. I never had any friends my own age, never experienced much outside of our home.”

“Oh, Lio…” Galo frowns. 

“Even if the estate felt like a prison, the alternative was a real prison, so we managed. We had to. Mum was incredible. She somehow kept it together and hid my secret from the world. I loved her so much.” He gets a little choked up, but continues on. “One day, I guess someone found out. I don’t know who or why or how, but Freeze Force came knocking on our door. Mum had made a backup plan just for that occasion, so she told me goodbye and sent me down a secret hallway with Marta. I was eight years old. I never saw her again.”

Galo loudly exhales. “I’m sorry.” He seems truly apologetic. It’s not pity, just sympathy. “And your father?”

“He was so disgusted when he found out that he took his own life.”

Galo visibly winces at that. “Wow, okay, uh-” 

“I never had much of an attachment with him anyway,” Lio reassures him. “I only found out that detail years later, when I was curious and went looking.” 

“Well, um, that certainly is a rough start.”

“I told you it wasn’t a happy story, didn’t I? Shall I keep going?” 

“Yes please.” Well, he’s certainly being very patient about this. 

“Marta and I moved around a lot, just trying to live and stay ahead of the authorities. We did a pretty good job until we got a little careless and got captured. I was thirteen. I managed to break out of my cell after a few months.”

“ _Cell?”_ Galo looks truly hurt by that detail. 

“Yes, cell. It was tiny and desolate and too cold and it felt like hell on earth. Some of the people there also discovered how powerful I was and put me through _tests.”_ He shivers at those memories. “It was a dark place. That’s why I had to break out of it.” He pauses, internally debating whether to continue. Galo gives him an encouraging half-smile, enough so that he continues through the more grotesque details.

“That was the first time I took a life. I was escaping and I saw one of the scientists that had done... _things_ to me. He was staring me down with a gun, trying to recapture me. I was just so scared and angry and I didn’t want to die. The next thing I knew, he was a burnt corpse. I ran and never looked back, never even went back for Marta. I was so _scared.”_ His voice shakes at the memory. 

“Lio…” Galo trails off, reeling from the vivid details.

“That was the first life I took, but it was not the last. I’ve killed at least six people, Galo. Six lives. And those are the only ones I know for sure. It’s been almost seven years since the last one, but I can remember every face. Every scream. Since then, I have had a strict no-killing policy. I also passed that sentiment along when I joined Mad Burnish. Burnish don’t kill without reason.”

“Did you join them right away?” he asks. “After you escaped, I mean.”

Lio shakes his head. “No, I was on my own for almost a decade.”

“A decade?” Galo’s eyes widen in shock. 

“Yes. I helped Burnish wherever I could find them. My power is unparalleled. I don’t know why, but it seems being born Burnish made me stronger. Since I was granted such power, I felt it was my duty to use it to help those who needed it. I trained hard, burning hotter and hotter until I was ready to…” He is not going to mention Kray here and set Galo off again. He’ll just have to carefully dance around _that_ subject. “Until I was ready to take the lead of something big. Around a year ago, I saved Mad Burnish from a Freeze Force raid and took over ownership. I’ve been in charge since.” 

Galo nods understandingly. “And where do I fit into all this?”

“Do you remember the first night we met?” he asks.

“Of course, you were unconscious and beaten up in my alley.”

“Do you remember what happened before that?” 

“Lemme think.” Galo frowns as he tries to recount that night. “I was at the station, then we got called in for a huge blaze and-” He stalls as he figures it out. “You set that fire. Mad Burnish did.” 

“Correct. I was then attacked with a drug that was supposed to freeze me from the inside out. Then you found me.”

“Yeah, I remember that. But you told me Mad Burnish did that to you… but you’re Mad Burnish?” He furrows his brows, trying to make sense of it. 

“I wasn’t lying, " he answers. "I had been betrayed by one of my own. He tried to finish me off for real that night in that construction site.”

“You were _betrayed?”_ Galo’s surprised by that detail.

“We had a disagreement about how to run things. He wanted me out of the way. He’s gone now.”

“Did you…?” He doesn't finish the question. 

“I told you earlier: Burnish don’t kill without reason. Especially not our own. No, ironically, he himself was betrayed by his partner. I tried to save him, but they both died.”

“You try to save everyone, don’t you, Lio?” Galo understands him too well. Far too well. 

“I…” Lio sighs. “I try to do what I can. There are many things in this world that only I can do, so I feel I must use those abilities.”

“That’s why you’re the Mad Burnish leader. But still, you’re a terrorist. You-”

“Galo, you should know, every strike had a purpose.” Lio cuts him off. “Every target was chosen for a reason and we meticulously planned every detail. Mad Burnish attack to make a statement, to stop those that would harm the Burnish, but we always leave escape routes and only target establishments that would harm us," he explains. "For example, that warehouse manufactured the freezing agent that nearly killed me. To be honest, I think that drug would've killed any Burnish that wasn't me, so we had to make sure it would never be used in malice against us again. Mad Burnish do not attack without reason. And we do not kill."

Galo nods as if he understands, but he is still frowning. “But still, you’re setting purposeful fires. I don’t know if I can allow that.” 

“We must burn or we die.” He summons a flame burning bright in his hand. “The flames are one with us, they will heal any damage given to us. But it is symbiotic - we must burn for them in return. If we don’t, they will burn us out completely.” 

“So you have to set fires or you die? How do you know?” 

“They speak to us. My entire life, the voices within me have told me to burn. _‘I want to burn hotter.’ ‘I want to burn brighter.’_ They are _alive_ , Galo.” He sends the flame towards the sky, growing it and exploding it into a bunch of sparks. 

The aforementioned voices cheer at the flourish of fire. 

His tone turns somber. “And when we do die, the flames consume us and only ash remains. That is the fate of the Burnish.” 

Galo lets it all sink in. “Thank you for telling me all this. I mean it.” 

“You were right. You deserved answers.” 

“Can I ask you one more thing?”

“You may.”

“Why did you ask me to capture you? Why did you beg for me to win?” It’s not the question he’s expecting. 

“Us Burnish can’t survive with the rest of the world,” he states. “We have to be on our own.”

“Are you sure about that?” Galo asks sincerely. “If you just stopped starting fires, you could live normally! You wouldn’t have to run! To escape! You could be-” Galo stops himself, but Lio fills in the gaps himself.

_With me._

“Do you really believe that?” Lio replies, heavy and forlorn. Once, a long time ago, he believed in that same dream. But in their fucked-up world, such naivete is optimistic, but not realistic. And it will only lead to more pain.

“Sure!” Galo answers, honest and steadfast, just the way that he does. “And even if you did set fires, I’d put them out!”

Lio sighs deeply, carefully ignoring the personal touches tacked onto the end of that statement. He pushes forward, explaining his position.

“Promepolis won’t accept us, so instead, I’ve been creating a settlement of only Burnish separate from the rest of society. A place where no one has to hide who they are, where no one is afraid of what’s to come. We’ve steadily acquired refugees, Burnish from other towns, and the like. Freeze Force was rounding up Burnish and I needed to free them. I wanted to-” 

“You wanted to be caught to save them,” Galo finishes for him.

“Indeed. And now, we’re so close to our goal. All that’s left to do is for Meis and Gueira to bring back a truck to take us there.”

“A truck?”

“Using a helicopter would be too conspicuous.”

“So you’re leaving. Again.” It’s not a question.

“Yes.” The tension rises back in the air between them, neither happy with the other’s responses right now. Lio stands up to stretch his back, and Galo follows. 

“Well? Was that sufficient?” he asks, tilting his head to the side. He’s fulfilled his promise. “I need to return to them now.” He begins walking back, but Galo’s hand reaches out and grabs his wrist. 

“You know, I still don’t hate you.” 

Lio swallows, thickly. “I don’t hate you either.” 

“BOSS!” It’s Ajax, the Mad Burnish girl he left in charge. “Come quick!” 

Without a second thought, he follows her back to the cave.

“It’s Thyma, Boss,” the she explains on their short trip. “She-” He understands and nods before running ahead of her. “Wait!” Ajax calls out, but Lio’s already gone. 

He sprints to the back, where the bonfire is burning and the crowd parts for him to get in. There’s Thyma, wrapped in bandages from head to toe. Her face is pale and she’s laying down, barely awake. 

“Hang on!” he cries out. He can feel it himself, her flames weakening, through his connection. He knows what he needs to do, and he's preparing himself for it when - 

**“WAIT!”** Galo comes barreling through the cave with an exasperated Ajax behind him. “Let me help!” 

“You?” Lio turns in shock towards the man. He didn’t expect Galo to follow him back. 

“Yes, I’m an EMT! I can help!” 

“She is Burnish, Galo. Normal medicine doesn’t-”

_“I know!_ But after your nearly freezing episodes I had Lucia make a warming agent just in case!” 

That certainly grabs his attention. “What?”

“I kept it on my bike. Here!” He shoves a container at Lio. It seems to be filled with some viscous green liquid. “Have her drink that!” 

Does Lio trust him and this Lucia? He doesn’t really have a choice. 

“Thank you.” 

He kneels over the Burnish girl and coaxes her mouth open. She is breathing, but barely. Lio pops the lid off the container, which is warm to the touch. The smell is sharp and nearly antiseptic. Is this really safe? What if he just poisons her?

But he trusts Galo.

The liquid warmth spills down and Thyma swallows some of it. That alone won’t be enough, so he concentrates on syncing with his fire as best he can.

_“Save her with me. Please.”_

Lio leans down and breathes the flames into the girl, pleading with the fires to keep warming, keep growing, _let her live._

When he’s exhausted what he can, he pulls back and watches the pink triangles glitter and attempt to stabilize. 

“Thyma, please...” He doesn't want to lose another. He said no fucking more and he meant it. 

Finally, as the group is holding their collective breath, her breathing starts to regulate. She opens her eyes barely, and Lio looks down into them hoping to see life. He tries to save every single one.

Every.

Single.

One. 

There’s a brief moment where he thinks he’s lost her for good, that her flames are truly extinguished. She is waning, fading, a dying ember... 

Then.

She warms. Bit by bit, the flames of her soul are stoked and she returns. She will not be ashes today. 

“Thyma…”

“Thank you, Boss,” she whispers. 

She made it.

He glances over to Galo, who is looking on wide-eyed and concerned. Somehow, Lio knows. Knows that she wouldn’t have made it alone. 

Galo did it. 

“Don’t thank me, thank him,” he whispers back.

Lio stands up, the powerful beacon of his people. “We will keep burning!” he announces triumphantly to the group. He checks in with those around, making sure they're alright.

Then he locks eyes with Galo.

“Can I talk to you outside?” 

“Sure.”

“Ajax, stay in charge. I’ll return when Meis and Gueira get back.” 

“Yes Boss!”

They leave the cave and emerge into the brisk night air. 

“Walk with me,” Lio tells him, and Galo obliges. 

They weave through the trees in silence until they reach the shore of the lake again. It’s as pristine as ever.

“Galo, thank you,” Lio finally says. “You saved her life.”

“Well, you did most of the work,” he deflects. “And the other part was Lucia.”

Lio shakes his head. “No, you were smart enough to have it made. To keep it with you. She would not have made it by my power alone.”

“What… what was that?” Galo asks. “That wasn’t a normal, um, kiss.” He bashfully rubs a hand through his hair, smoothing the spikes back. “I don’t remember it being like that.”

“That’s because it wasn’t a kiss, Galo,” he explains. “I gave her some of my flames to help her heal her own.”

“Oh.” He thinks for a second. “So it’s like Burnish CPR?” 

“I guess?” Lio shrugs. “I don’t really have a name for it. As far as I know, I’m the only one that can even do it.” 

“Wow, Lio, you really are powerful, aren’t you?” Galo’s impressed. 

“I might be the most powerful Burnish on this planet. I don’t know.” 

“Well,” Galo replies easily. “I think that’s pretty fuckin’ awesome. World’s Number One Firefighter and World’s Most Powerful Burnish! What a badass team!”

“Again, your phrasing.” 

_A team._

As if they can be that again. 

Lio hides it behind a little joking chide, but he truly is tortured.

Because he knows that this is the last time he will ever see Galo Thymos. Or at least, it should be.

And yet, Lio still doesn’t want to let him go. He really doesn’t. 

But what can he do? He can’t go back to Promepolis ever again. He can’t take these risks anymore. 

No, the Burnish must take priority. 

They both silently look out across the lake. Galo must sense his conflict, because he takes a step closer to Lio and lifts a hand to his arm, a comforting touch. 

“You’re still leaving tonight, aren’t you?” he asks quietly. 

“I have to,” Lio answers. “I’ve come this far and I owe it to the rest to take them to safety. All my life, I’ve been trying to create a happy life for the Burnish. This is my chance. I can’t pass this up.”

Galo is silent for a moment, taking in Lio’s words. “I get that. I feel like all my life, I’ve been trying to recover what I lost in the fire that night. To make sure that no one else has to go through what I did. You’ve worked so hard for this, you deserve it.”

What an insightful response. Galo never fails to impress. 

“You know, you were right earlier,” Lio notes. “We’re not so different.”

“Yeah, we’re both fighting to save people, aren’t we?” Galo responds way too cheerfully. 

“Yeah, we are.” 

The air goes quiet again as the pair look out at the shimmering ice in the night. It truly is beautiful, the scintillating stars reflecting in the glassy surface. It’s so pristine, so quiet, so _nostalgic._

“Lio…” He can feel Galo looking at him, and he turns to meet the gaze. The tension rises; he knows where this could lead. 

But he can’t. 

He’s trying to put up the distance but it’s getting worn down with every second he sees Galo looking at him with that expression. 

He’s far more beautiful than any glittering star on a frozen lake. 

“Lio,” Galo repeats. “Take me with you.” 

What? 

_What?_

**_WHAT?????_ **

Lio starts sputtering, completely bewildered. “No, absolutely not. No, Galo, what? You’re kidding, right?” 

Galo shakes his head and remains sincere. “I’m not. I want to go.” 

Where the hell did this come from? He cannot be serious! 

“Galo, you are not abandoning your entire fucking life for me! No! I won’t allow it!” 

“I don’t want you to leave me again! If I let you go right now, I will never see you again and I-” His voice cracks as he chokes back a sob. “I don’t want that!” 

Lio takes a step back from the firefighter, trying desperately to stop him from making this mistake. “You know how fucked up I am! My sins are many, my hands are drenched in fire and blood. I hurt everyone I get close to! You have a normal life, a good job, great friends. I’m not worth that!” He sharply inhales, taking another step back. “I am a ticking time bomb! One day I'm gonna go off and I am **not** taking you down with me!!!"

"WHY?" Galo cries out, anguish in his tone. "Why do you keep pushing me away?"

_"Why do you keep coming back?"_ he counters. "How many more times do I have to spurn you before you understand that there's no future for us?" 

“Lio, if you would just listen to me for once!” Galo shouts back. “You’d know that-!”

“You’re making a huge mistake!” Lio cuts him off. “I won’t allow you to throw your life away for a wreck like me! **NO!”**

He is rapidly trying to construct any walls that he can, so he accentuates the _“No”_ with a burst of flame. Not enough to bother Galo, but enough to let him know that he’s far too dangerous to mess with. 

“I’m not throwing anything away! God, let me fucking talk, okay?” Galo seems almost pissed now. That might be a good thing - maybe his attempts at creating distance are working. “Lio, I just want to see it. Your home. A visit.” 

“A visit?” What?

“You’re right - I do have a life and an important job here. I can’t abandon that. Promepolis needs me. But so do you!” 

“How do you know that? _What if I don’t need you?”_

It’s a low blow - almost too cruel even by Lio’s standards - but it’s his last chance. His Hail Mary. Either Galo will walk away now or he never will. 

Lio gazes at him, his features highlighted by the fuchsia flames. Galo frowns and his lip trembles slightly. Maybe it did work. 

It hurts Lio in his gut, but it’s what he had to do. 

Galo’s safety comes before his own happiness. 

“Lio,” his voice comes out quiet, strained, but he still looks back into Lio’s eyes with conviction. “How long have you been on your own?”

That startles him. “What?”

“How long have you been on your own?” he repeats. “A decade? Longer?”

“I… Yes.” Why does that matter? 

“Well me too. And I don’t want to be alone again. But more importantly, I don’t want _you_ to be alone again.”

Lio audibly gasps. “You…?” He can’t even finish the question, too blown away by this incredible man. 

“Lio, I don’t want you to have to face these burdens alone. You say you don’t need me, but just by saying that I can tell you do. And I sure as hell need you. We’re a badass team, remember?”

_“Galo.”_ He’s choked up now, trying and failing to keep tears from appearing. It hits him hard and he fights to keep himself together. Even after everything he’s said and done, Galo still wants to be with him? “But what if I mess you up even more? What if-?” 

“Lio.” Galo takes his hands in his. “Even if your hands are stained with whatever, I’ll still hold them. Mess me up even more. I can take it!”

Lio really does start crying at that. “Now who’s the poetic one?” he chokes out. 

He can’t believe how truly wonderful Galo Thymos is. This is it. He can’t send him away now. He’s shattered every wall Lio’s put up _and then some._

Even after revealing his secrets, after essentially betraying his trust, Galo won’t leave him. 

And now Lio won’t either. 

He can’t fight it anymore. 

“You know there was a time I thought you were dead?” Galo suddenly says, tearing him out of the introspection. 

“W-What?” 

“When they took you away, I knew there was a possibility that they’d execute you. That I would never see you again.” Galo’s hands reach up and cup Lio’s face. “I was devastated thinking about it.”

Oh. 

Lio hadn’t thought of _that._ He knew he wasn’t going to die there, but Galo… Galo really thought that he had signed Lio’s death warrant. _That Lio asked him to._

And doesn’t that just shed a whole new light on the situation? Lio really, really fucked him up. And yet, he’s still here.

Maybe he should’ve been honest from the start, but how could he have known Galo would be this understanding, this empathetic, this forgiving? 

“Well, I’m here now,” he replies and leans in. Galo leans down to meet him halfway and presses his forehead to Lio’s own. His thumbs wipe some of his hot tears away. 

“Yeah, you are.” 

They kiss.

“I still love you, Galo, god I do, I just- “

“I do too, Lio, I want-” 

Lio is still crying and Galo probably is too but they can’t help it. They’re whispering apologies and affirmations between desperate kisses and shaky breaths and it’s something out of a cheesy romance novel but neither cares. 

All that matters is that despite everything that’s happened they are still Galo and Lio. Lio and Galo.

They are irreversibly tethered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY DID IT!!!! 😭🎉💙💚  
> WE STAN OPEN HONEST COMMUNICATION!!
> 
> From here on out is where things get really canon divergence-y. Whatever you think chapter 21 will be, you'll probably be surprised by it. I plan to put that chapter up a week from today! 
> 
> I've updated my official [ cmh playlist!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0hglvYiq0B2xQqyDaP2nYJ?si=r-peaIynRRWBibOyEy1_YQ)! Give it a listen! I'll also gladly take more recommendations. 
> 
> Hit me up here or on my [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/ashesfadein2gay) or on my [ curiouscat! ](https://curiouscat.me/jabbles) Did you guys like my Lio lore? Feel free me to ask me things about it or anything about cmh tbh
> 
> And as I said before, things have been real shitty lately, so don't forget to love each other, okay? 💖


	21. Nexus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are we done with the introductions?” A booming voice asks. 
> 
>   
> “Wait who said that?” Galo looks around, trying to find the source. 
> 
> “Wasn’t me,” Gueira claims. Aina looks around as well and Meis shakes his head. 
> 
> “Well, it wasn’t me,” Lio states. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!
> 
> I myself am doing a lot better than I was last week! There's a lot of craziness in the world rn, so I hope cmh can help you all out as well. Working from home has been a bit of an adjustment, but I'm handling it. I also want to give a big thanks to those of you that reached out with your kind comments. Y'all are the best 💖
> 
> The boys are back together, and now something even more unexpected is thrown their way.  
> Yeah, when I tagged this as "canon divergence", I meant it.
> 
> -Jabbles💕

It has certainly been a long day, and Lio is still reeling from all of it. At some point, he needs to figure out what to do from here, or where they go next, but he all he can is savor this moment. Right now, he just wants to drown in Galo as they kiss and cry and whisper sweet nothings to each other because they’re here, they’re _together._

For how long, who knows.

Who cares? 

“Lio, mm,” Galo hums between kisses. “Don’t wanna let you go.”

“Me neither,” he whispers back.

This is a love that they both know is dangerous, but neither is willing to give it up. They will make it work. He’ll fight until his last breath to-

“Galo?” 

“Boss?”

“Boss?”

The couple scrambles apart as several things happen at once. The area illuminates with the light of several flames and a flashlight of some sort, spotlighting the reunited couple. As that happens, a flame that is not Lio’s comes towards Galo and he ducks it. It flies past, sizzling into the ice beyond them. At the same time, someone else from a different direction fires a shot from an ice gun, and Lio barely dodges it.

What is going on? 

After the disorienting onslaught, Lio turns to see what caused the commotion. First, he sees Meis and Gueira, fires glowing in each of their palms. Then he also notices a girl he doesn't know. She has her ice gun raised - Lio figures she must be Burning Rescue. 

“What the FUCK?” Galo cries out, animatedly waving his arms. “Was that?” 

“Gueira? Meis?” 

**“Boss!”**

“Aina?” Galo calls out. That must be her name. 

“Oh shit, is that Galo?” Gueira realizes. “We got back from gettin' some trucks and came to get you. We heard shouts and then you were here with someone and-” 

“He got worried,” Meis finishes for him. 

“Aina, why did you fire at him?” Galo asks the pink-haired girl. “You know what’s going on!” 

“I saw fire and I- I panicked!” she answers. “You’d been gone so long and then I heard yelling and I saw fire so I just shot!” 

Lio pinches the bridge of his nose. What an inopportune time. He was hoping to put off these introductions as long as possible.

“Galo, this is Meis and Gueira - my Mad Burnish generals.” 

“Hey!” Galo greets cheerfully, walking up to them. “Sorry I kind of, um, iced you guys yesterday.”

“No problem! Sorry I almost just burned ya!” Gueira replies, just as cheerful. 

“We even?” 

“Oh totally! But I’m sure the Boss told ya - we let you win.” He puts his smug grin on and gets into Galo’s face. 

_Uh oh._

“Sure, but I got you pretty good, didn’t I?” He can’t resist joining in. “Couldn’t handle my Matoi Tech?” 

“What part of _‘we let you win’_ do you not get?”

“Well, maybe we just need a rematch?” Galo challenges back.

“GUYS!” Lio shouts in the hopes of stopping this banter before it escalates further. He knew getting them in the same room was a bad idea. 

“Oh, Lio!” Galo turns to the girl. “This is Aina Ardebit! She’s a badass rescuer like me! Burning Rescue’s top pilot!” 

“Pleasure to meet you, Aina,” he says as cordially as he can despite how annoyed he feels right now. “I’m Lio Fotia.”

“I know who you are. And I still don’t quite forgive you for what you did to him. **Hmpf!”** She stomps her foot haughtily. 

“Aina!” Galo whines. “It’s good now! We made up!”

“More like made out,” Meis quips.

 _“Oh my god,”_ Lio sighs exasperatedly. This is so not what he wants to deal with right now. 

What a switch of topics so immediately. Shit, he probably still looks like a cried-out mess, doesn’t he? Lio hastily wipes his face with his sleeve, hoping it wasn’t too obvious. God, and Galo’s lips are absurdly red. There isn’t any hiding _that._ He wonders if his own are just as kiss-bitten.

They really were caught in the middle of their tearful reunion. What are the goddamn odds? He’s never going to live this down. 

“Are we done with the introductions?” A booming voice asks. 

“Wait who said that?” Galo looks around, trying to find the source. 

“Wasn’t me,” Gueira claims. Aina looks around as well and Meis shakes his head. 

“Well, it wasn’t me,” Lio states. 

**“IT WAS ME!”** An odd shape appears in the circle of the quintet. It looks almost like a hologram? Or maybe an illusion? It’s certainly not something Lio’s ever seen before.

What is going on? 

“And who the fuck are you?” Gueira asks the object, sneering in distrust. 

“A COMPUTER! Now follow, you five. There are important things to be discussed.” 

A hole opens up in the ice right where Gueira’s earlier flame landed. It appears to be an entrance of some sort, and despite his immediate concerns and several red flags about the situation, Lio starts walking towards it, no questions asked. He’s not sure why he’s doing it, but it’s almost like a knowing, gravitational pull. Galo must feel it as well, because he grabs Lio’s hand and starts walking with him in tandem.

Something important is in there, and the voices in his head are telling him as such. Maybe it’s stupid, maybe it’s completely treacherous, but he trusts them. 

They need to go there. 

“Wait, where are you two going?” Aina calls out, the patter of her sneakers echoing as she runs across the ice.

“Boss wait up!” 

“Gueira don’t follow them!” 

The five of them end up standing in some sort of futuristic elevator. It begins to sink, taking them who knows where. 

“Anyone else gettin’ some weird alien vibes here?” Gueira asks, breaking the silent tension. The elevator is quiet, diving deeper and deeper into darkness. 

“I was thinkin’ more along the lines of secret tech cult,” Meis replies. 

“What’s a secret tech cult?”

“Like they worship the computer counting down to the end of days or some shit.”

“Is that a real thing?”

“Are aliens a real thing?” Meis challenges.

“Sure!” Gueira answers. “And right now, I’m getting vibes of _‘Game over, man!’_ ”

“Guys, shh!” Aina shushes them. 

Lio glances around the space, but he only sees more darkness. He summons a flame outside of their transport, trying to light up more of the area, but he only finds metal structures and no answers. As he does, Aina lifts up her pistol again before she realizes what he’s doing. 

“Sorry! Habit, you know…” 

“Lio, do you know what’s going on?” Galo asks. Their hands are still joined, and Lio gives him a comforting squeeze. 

“I don’t, but if we were in true danger, I would know. The flames are telling me it is safe, and I trust them.” 

“Wait, they're _telling_ you? How?” Aina’s expression contorts into confusion. 

“Yeah, _ice princess,_ they talk to us!” Gueira proclaims. 

“Call me that again and you’ll be the one iced,” she retorts dryly. “My name is Aina Ardebit.” 

“And my name is Gueira Badass!” 

“What.” Lio, Galo, and Aina all say in unison. 

“Gueira, you’re kidding right?” Lio asks. He never asked about last names because he didn’t care. The thing is though, Gueira’s wild enough that it’s not out of the realm of possibility that he is in fact, not joking. 

Meis loudly sighs into his hand. 

“Meis, is he telling the truth?”

Meis does not want to answer, but does so anyway. “In a way.”

“What does that mean?” Galo asks. 

Meis audibly groans. “We do not have time right now to explain.” 

The elevator finally stops its descent and Meis uses the opportunity. “See? Not the time.”

Slowly, lights appear in a line on the floor, as if beckoning the group towards them. 

“I still don’t like this,” Aina says. “It feels weird. And a little cult-y.” She looks at Meis. “You mighta been onto something there, Mr. _My Chemical Romance.”_

Meis glares at her. “I thought we were using real names, _ice princess.”_

“Well!” Galo breaks up their tension with his loud interjection. “We’ve come this far, now we at least gotta see what it is!” He pulls Lio along, and they begin walking towards the glow. Lio keeps some of his flames swirling nearby, just in case. 

“I still don’t trust like that,” Aina vocalizes her concern again. “But if anyone tries anything, I’ll be ready.” She flexes her arm up with a fist. 

“Hm, maybe I do like this chick,” Gueira says, flexing his own fist. “Gotta defend the Boss!” 

The ground is flat and metallic, and each step the group takes echoes down the corridor. They are led down a long hallway, their destination and location unknown. The rational part of Lio’s brain is screaming at him to just get the fuck out of here and return to the Burnish in the cave that need him.

But Galo’s right. 

They’ve come this far; they might as well see it through. 

When they reach the final glowing light, the quintet stops.

He has no idea what to expect. A fight? A cult? An alien? Whatever it is, Lio keeps his guard up, keeps his flames poised and ready to strike. Galo must sense his apprehension, and he squeezes his hand reassuringly.

They’re here, and they’re together. 

Whatever this is, they’ll face it. 

* * *

Galo has had quite a day. Ending up in a random underground spaceship? lab? something? is the most recent addition to the list of crazy fucking things that have happened to him in the last 48 hours. Seriously, that list was already substantially long, and now he’s god knows where underneath his frozen lake, maybe about to fight, meet aliens, and/or be sacrificed to a cult.

But he’ll be damned if he won’t face this challenge too. Especially now that he’s got Lio at his side. 

They’re in this together now.

They reach the end of their path and arrive at an odd conglomeration of monitors. All of them are off, but this is what the lights were beckoning them towards, so surely there is something of importance here, right?

“Maybe this is some sorta government surveillance facility?” the dark-haired one, Meis, suggests.

Galo shrugs in response. “Lucia says they’re not very good at that.”

“That she does,” Aina agrees.

All at once, the wall alights with some sort of video. Huh, maybe that Mad Burnish was right. 

Galo sees an older man on screen, standing in some sort of lab. He doesn’t know the guy, but he looks oddly familiar, like he’s seen him somewhere but he can’t remember where. Next to him is someone he definitely knows. He’s younger, wearing a lab coat, but Galo definitely knows that face. 

“Gov?”

 _“Foresight.”_ Lio says the name with such disdain that Galo looks over at him in surprise. 

They never did get to discuss the beef there. Galo meant to ask, he really did, but things came up and then they had to save a life. Well, maybe he’ll finally get his answers now. 

“Why's that bastard here?” Gueira mutters under his breath. He tries to keep it quiet, but Galo hears it. 

He abruptly spins around, glaring at the redhead. “What did you say about the Gov?”

 _“Gueira,”_ Lio hisses next to him. The Mad Burnish seems to realize something and he quickly, quietly apologizes. 

“Look!” Meis calls out, pointing at the screen. “Something’s happening.” 

Galo hears the two having a conversation. He missed the first bit, but he joins in now. 

“So we’re the only two that know?” Kray asks. 

“Indeed,” the old man answers. “The pods, the Promare, all of it. We are the only two in the world that know of such truths and horrors.” 

“Well, isn’t that something?” Kray says, intrigue in his voice. “I’m relieved. We don’t want these secrets getting out into the world. It would cause a panic.” 

“The pods are an evil invention.” The old man hangs his head. “I never should’ve made one.” 

“No,” Kray replies, almost laughing. “I’m glad you did. Because now I can do what needs to be done.” 

“You don’t mean-?” 

Galo can only watch in dread as Kray pulls out a fucking gun. A real gun, not an ice one. 

“WHAT?” he can’t help but shout out. That… This is fake, right?

“Someone needs to lead humanity to freedom. I will take the burden.”

“That's not yours to choose!” the old man shouts back. 

“Too late.” 

“Was this your plan all along? To take everything for yourself?”

“Maybe.” Kray shrugs. “Or maybe I’m just opportunistic.” 

Kray fires at the man, hitting him in the chest. 

Galo’s gut hits the floor. He himself would’ve if Lio didn’t quickly grab him and set him upright. What the fuck is going on?

Then Kray turns around, glares at them directly, and shoots the camera that recorded the footage. 

“Oi... S-Slow down,” Galo slurs, very wobbly. “This is all fake right? I mean, the Gov is the best guy. He saves people! He saved me! He- He’d _never_ kill in cold blood.” 

“Hate to break it to ya, bud, but-” Gueira starts before he shuts up. Galo doesn’t know what shut him up, but he’s glad something did. 

“Fuck, I feel like I might throw up,” he groans. The whole room feels like it’s spinning. “I did not just see the Gov kill somebody. Where the fuck are we? What is going on?”

“Here, luv, sit down.” Lio helps him get off his feet and into some sort of Burnish flare chair of his creation. Normally, he’d make a quip about how this thing better not burn his ass, but he’s too all over the place to do so. He barely even knows his goddamn name right now.

“The governor is a murderer…” Aina whispers in disbelief. “How can this be?”

“Somebody tell me what that was right now!” Galo demands. “PLEASE!” 

_“Gladly.”_

The geometric-looking hologram that showed up earlier reappears. Now that Galo gets a better look at it, he realizes something. 

“That was you. Kray shot _you.”_

“Indeed. He killed me.”

“That- that was real?” Galo gasps. “I mean… how can you tell me that someone killed you if you’re dead? Ugh!” He grabs his head. “My head hurts!”

“I will explain. Kray Foresight did indeed murder me, but I implemented a backup, a safety just in case something like that were to occur. When I died, my dead man’s switch activated and my consciousness was uploaded here. This is where it has stayed since.”

“But… He really did kill you?” Galo still can’t believe it. No, there’s gotta be another way. Another reason. Another _something._

_It can’t be._

“Yes, he did.”

“It’s almost hard to believe,” Aina utters.

That’s when he realizes that the three Mad Burnish have been awfully quiet. 

_“Kray’s not who you think he is.”_

“Lio.” He gets his attention. As Lio turns to face him, Galo only sees solemn acceptance in his eyes. “You knew, didn’t you? That’s what you were trying to hide?”

He recoils slightly, as if surprised by Galo’s deduction. 

“Honestly, I didn’t know this part. No, what I know is-”

“That he is capturing and experimenting on the Burnish,” the hologram finishes for him. Lio looks surprised, but does not correct them. 

“Yes, _that.”_

“He’s **WHAT?”**

“Galo, you should stay sitting for this one,” Lio tells him. Not like he was planning on standing up anytime soon. “Kray Foresight has been rounding up the Burnish for years. He takes us and dissects us. Performing gross human experiments…” Lio grabs himself, hunching over and looking smaller. “Most don’t survive.” 

“It’s horrible,” Meis adds. 

“We saw it ourselves,” Gueira finishes. 

Galo searches Lio’s face, but he only sees honesty. Lio’s not lying. He said he’d give him the truth today, and he’s abided by that.

“You’re serious,” he utters. 

Lio somberly nods. 

“This is too much. He’s… he’s always been so kind to me, y’know? He got me into Burning Rescue. _He saved my lif_ e _!_ How could-?”

“I don’t know why,” Lio answers sincerely. “The Kray Foresight you and I know are very different people.”

“It is indeed true that Kray Foresight has been experimenting on the Burnish. This is because he is attempting to make a warp engine using their power,” the hologram explains. 

“A warp engine?” Aina asks. “You mean what my sister has been working on?” 

Oh yeah, Aina mentioned her sister works as a researcher for the Foundation. Is this what they’ve been doing? Performing inhumane experiments on the Burnish?

“The warp engine is a machine powered by Burnish flames, and the Foresight Foundation is attempting to build one. However, it is very strenuous on the Burnish who are used.” 

A diagram appears on the screen, demonstrating a human placed in a machine spinning wildly. “If the flames are siphoned and stored correctly, then a warpgate can be created. Using the interdimensional capabilities of the Promare, warping across space-time is indeed possible.”

“Whoa, whoa, _**WHOA**_ **,** dude, slow down!” Gueira shouts. “The what with the what and the who?” 

Galo’s glad he’s not the only one here completely fucking lost.

“The flames you three possess are not normal fire.”

“Yes, that I understand,” Meis replies. “Normal flames aren’t solid. But what is _‘Promare’_?”

“The flames you use are actually fire-based lifeforms from another world.”

“HUH?” Galo exclaims. “What? They’re **aliens?”**

“The voices…” Lio realizes, his magenta eyes widening in understanding. “They’re _real.”_

“Around 30 years ago, a rupture in space-time occurred, linking our world to theirs. These fire-based life forms live in a symbiotic star, combusting constantly, in another dimension. I call them the Promare.”

“Promare…” Lio echoes, deep in contemplation.

“The Promare drifted into our dimension and now make their home in the core of the earth.”

“The core?” Aina inquires. “But the Burnish can use the powers here?”

“The core is where the Promare within the Earth reside, but they can sync with humans on the surface of the planet. When they do, they allow access to their power.”

“The Burnish,” Meis understands. He lights a flame in his palm. “This is them letting us use their power. But the true Promare lie in the core.”

“Indeed.”

Galo’s glad someone is following this because his brain feels like it is melting out of his goddamn ears right now. He shoots Lio a look of _“are you getting all this?”_ , but Lio himself is deep in thought. He appears to be having a silent conversation within himself.

Aliens? Promare? Dimensional portals? It sounds like some shit out of an anime, not his life!

“You said that Kray is trying to build a warp engine. My sister is helping. Why?” Aina continues the questioning. “Why would they work on something if it hurts so many lives? Why would they harm the Burnish? She wouldn’t do that just for science!”

“Aina Ardebit, you are correct.” 

“You know my name?” She appears to be shocked by that.

“I know all of your names. A computer has access to much information. And since I am unable to leave the area, gathering information is all I _can_ do. I needed to keep tabs on Kray’s activities. I myself cannot alter things, but I can observe. So yes, I know who you all are.” He begins going down the line of the group. “Lio Fotia, Galo Thymos, Aina Ardebit, Meis and Gueira Badass.” 

“Holy fuck. Both of you are named Badass?” Lio exclaims. “That wasn’t a joke? YOU NEVER TOLD ME?” 

“Another. Time.” Meis has just about had it with the topic, it seems. 

“Babe, c’mon-” 

“Let the dead guy talk,” Meis cuts him off. “Which, by the way, you haven’t told us your name, freakish dead hologram man.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry! Where are my manners?” 

“Must’ve died with you,” Gueira mutters under his breath. Galo hears him and lets out a chuckle himself. 

“My name is Deus Prometh. I was a researcher on the Burnish, one of the top in the world. Kray was my student, and he helped me discover all of this information. Before he _killed me.”_ The last sentence is tacked on and full of venom.

“Yeah, I can tell that’s still a sore subject,” Galo comments. That part, he does understand. 

“You try dying and see how you like it,” Deus seethes. “And the reason they are building a Prometech engine is because the earth is going to explode in a matter of months.”

“HUH?”

“EXCUSE ME?” 

“EXPLODE?”

“ARE WE ALL DEAD?”

“OH _HELL_ NO YOU DID NOT JUST SAY-”

Dues seems undeterred by the various outbursts. “The Promare within the core must burn. I am sure you Burnish understand their pleas.”

The Mad Burnish trio nod.

“The Promare are also connected with the magma within the mantle. If they do not burn enough, if they cannot combust completely, Burnish flares will erupt and make the earth unstable. Eventually, within the coming months, the Promare will become too unstable and will rupture the earth’s core, ending the planet’s existence.”

A rousing chorus of swear words is his response.

“Kray knows of this inevitability, and he believes the best solution is to migrate to another planet.”

“Oh god.” Galo really might throw up now. This is too much. 

“He has been building a spaceship called the Parnassus that will take a small group of survivors to another world. Only ten thousand people can migrate. They plan to travel using the Prometech engine, warping light years away.”

“And that’s what my sister is working on?” Aina asks the question, but it seems she already knows the answer.

“But Kray is a fool! His engine is incomplete! Even if he acquired the Burnish to power it, the pain it would cause the Promare would be too high. When a Burnish is forced to their limits by a Prometech pod, the Promare within the core feel their pain, and retaliate.”

“The Promare… can feel our pain?” Lio looks down to a flame in his palm. “I’m sorry,” he whispers. 

Galo can only guess what he’s thinking, but he rubs Lio’s arm comfortingly. 

“And if enough Burnish feel pain all at once, the core will become unstable, and explode.” 

“Wait, wait, wait. Are you sayin’ we’re fucked either way?” Gueira interjects. “Don’t migrate, earth explodes. Try to migrate with Fucksight’s fucked up torture device, earth explodes. Am I hearin’ ya right?” 

“You’re wrong…” Galo says. He finally stands up from Lio’s chair. “We have a third option.”

“What’s that?” Aina asks. 

“It’s simple. We stop Kray. And then we stop the earth from exploding.”

“What? Are we gonna ask it nicely?” Meis asks incredulously. “Y’all are outta your minds.”

“I’ll extinguish it myself if I have to!” Galo shouts back. He points a thumb at himself. “I’m the World’s Number One Firefighter, I’ll do it!” 

“Galo…” Lio reaches his hand out, visibly concerned. 

“But first, we gotta stop Kray, right?” His entire world has been flipped every which way the past day, and it’s starting to catch up with him. “Gotta get you Mad Burnish firebugs back with your people and away from him. Then I’ll just… I’ll just talk to him and-”

“Galo, are you okay?” Lio finally asks. His hands reach up to cup Galo’s face with care. 

“No,” he answers truthfully. “I’m not o-fucking-kay! Lio, do you see where we are???” He chokes a little bit. “I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO THINK ANYMORE!” 

He’s honestly been doing a pretty good job of holding it all together, but then he just snaps. 

“I don’t know! I-” He fails to form any coherent thought.

Lio holds him and then leads them into a corner away from the others. The other three are still talking to that ghost? computer? Deus is probably the correct name. 

“Galo…” Lio still holds Galo’s face in his hands.

“I’ve been through too much today. I’ve been through too much.” Lio pulls him down, tucking Galo’s head under his chin. 

“I’m sorry,” Lio replies. “I’ve gotten you caught up in all this. It’s my fault.”

Of course Lio takes this on him. Of course he does. 

“Li, no. It’s not your fault. It’s mine. I had no idea that the Gov… And all these years I-! Am I that stupid?” 

“No!” Lio holds him tighter. “You’re not stupid. You’re a good person, Galo. The best kind of person. I’m the one that-” 

This is going nowhere. 

“Shut up! This isn’t a blame contest!” Lio briefly freezes at the outburst, but then resumes the embrace. 

“Galo, do you know why I didn’t tell you?” he finally asks, his voice soft. 

“That could be referring to a lot of things. Which part?”

The air punches out of Lio’s throat a bit, like he’s been hit. “That’s fair. There’s a lot I didn’t tell you until today.”

“Yep.”

“Then I’ll ask you this: Do you know why I left?” 

Galo backs up from the embrace to look at him. “You were trying to protect me from finding all this out, weren’t you? But why? What were you trying to accomplish?”

Lio takes a deep breath. “Galo… I left because I knew if you found out, you would’ve gone storming into Kray Foresight’s office demanding to free the Burnish.”

Galo gasps. 

He’s exactly right.

And Lio knows it. 

“Why didn’t you want that?” 

“Because I didn’t want you getting hurt! You’ve seen what that man can do! I didn’t want you to get caught up in that! And also, Kray wants me dead. If he found out we were together…”

It clicks in Galo’s mind. “You thought he’d use me to get to you.”

Lio reluctantly nods. He’s been figured out. “Yes, I did.” 

They are truly both idiots. 

“Well god, Lio! You could’ve told me! I would’ve listened. We could’ve figured something out! That would’ve been preferable to what you put me through!” It’s a bit forceful, but Galo remembers every vivid detail of that encounter. And it sucked. Royally. 

“Everything I did was to protect you! I couldn’t risk it!” Lio explains, a slight hurt in his voice. “Even if you would’ve understood, every second I was there was a danger to you. If you were hurt because of me, I’d never forgive myself.”

“But I _was_ hurt!” Galo cries out. “I waited. Every day. For you to come back. For any message. Just _anything!”_ He chokes on a sob a little bit. Taking a moment to regain composure, he apologizes. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to go off on you like that. I’m just really really REALLY fucked up right now.” 

Lio wraps him back up in his arms. He’s so warm. “Everything you said was true, Galo. You didn’t deserve what I did to you. You didn’t deserve what happened to you today. You didn’t deserve to have your world upended like this. You didn’t deserve any of it.”

Galo tries his best to keep from crying again. Then again, it’s not that far-fetched to have a breakdown in the middle of a freaky underground research lab where he has found out that:

1) Aliens exist and live in his boyfriend-turned-enemy-turned-boyfriend-again.

2) His hero is a cold-blooded murderer.

3) The world is gonna explode unless they do something.

That's a lot to handle at once. 

They stay in that warm embrace as if it all doesn’t matter, as if it truly is just them in this space. It’s comforting, stabilizing Galo after the whiplash of a day he’s had. 

It reinforces his decision from earlier. 

“There is one thing I deserve, though,” Galo whispers after a bit.

“And what’s that?” Lio asks, pulling back to look at him. 

_“You.”_

They’re about to go in for another kiss when-

“Hey, lovebirds? Ya good over there?” Aina is tapping her foot and Meis and Gueira are snickering next to her. “We need to make some sort of plan here. World ending, remember?”

“R-right!” 

“Sorry!” 

They break apart, both of their faces burning red. Lio’s for real, as a flame jumps off his shoulder in surprise. 

“Heh, Boss, we gotcha good,” Gueira laughs. 

“Yes, fine. Now you said something about a plan?” Lio brushes himself off, gathering his composure. Galo never really had any, so he’s still just kinda gaping at the group. 

“We’re thinking about trying to end this without a fight,” Meis explains. “Aina claims her sister is working with Foresight on this tech and might be willin’ to hear us out.” 

“You trust them? After what we’ve seen?” Lio bites back. “Unlikely. It would be better to just-”

“I don’t know what you’ve seen out there, Lio Fotia,” Aina says, cutting him off. All three Mad Burnish are visibly surprised by her hubris. Galo’s not, though. He knows Aina well enough to know not to get her on her bad side. “But Heris is my sister and if she won’t listen to me, then I don’t know who will.”

“I’ll help!” Galo finally joins in on the conversation. “Aina and I can both talk to Heris and see what we can do. I bet if we explain to her the whole story, she’ll know what to do. Maybe she can just end the whole project and help us figure out what to do next!” He turns to Lio. “Let me and Aina do it! You guys can’t stay here much longer. You have people to take care of.” 

“He’s right, Boss,” Meis agrees. “We’ve been out here long enough already.” 

“I know that!” he fires back. “I’m just trying to figure out the best course of action. There are things I need to make sure are alright.” He’s saying that, but Galo reads between the lines. 

“Li, it’s okay,” he reassures him. “I won’t do anything rash.”

“Aw, the Boss is worried about you!” Gueira teases, seemingly coming to the same conclusion as Galo. 

Lio sends him a glare that could set him on fire - Burnish or not. 

“This is why I never wanted you all in a room together,” he mutters. “Very well, then. I will leave that aspect to you two. Explain to her what we have learned today and see what she knows. If she can dismantle this from the inside, that will be very valuable. However, if we cannot get her onto our side, then Kray will know that you two know. You will be in grave danger if that happens.” 

“My sis wouldn’t betray us,” Aina replies confidently. “She’s not evil.”

“I know, but we need a backup plan just in case. That is how we Burnish must live.” Wow, Galo knew that Lio was clever, but now he’s seeing just how much of a true leader he is. It’s absolutely mesmerizing. He’s falling even harder as they speak. 

“I think even if she agrees, you need to make sure that she does not tell Kray that you know. The fewer people know the truth, the better.”

“But what if we just told everyone right now?” Galo asks. “Revealed the truth to the world? Wouldn’t showing the world that G- _Kray_ is a liar be enough?”

“Galo, people aren’t just going to believe us.” Lio holds up one finger. “One: no one in Promepolis will believe anything Mad Burnish has to say. Believe me, I’ve tried.”

He holds up a second finger. “Two: even if it was you or Aina or someone else, Foresight would still say that it's a lie, faked, and you’d be the ones burned for it.”

He holds up a third finger. “Three: even if the people did believe us, we don’t know how they would react. Some would try to defend the decision, while others would fight back. It would be absolute chaos.” Finally, he lowers his hand. “We need to be careful about this.” 

“Wow, yeah, okay.” Galo realizes that Lio is absolutely correct. He also realizes that the way he commands the room and leads is like, unfairly hot. “You’re way better at this than me.” 

“I’ve had a lot of practice,” he answers easily. He turns to the other Mad Burnish. “Now, Meis, Gueira, we still have those trucks ready, right?”

“Yes Boss!” they reply in unison. 

“We’ll need to begin transporting the Burnish safely back to the settlement. Take those most injured first.”

“Aye-aye!” 

“You got it, Boss!” 

The pair starts making their way back to the elevator. 

“Aina, talk to your sister and arrange to have you and Galo meet her somewhere. Make it public, but not too public. That way, she can’t try anything funny without it being seen.”

“She won’t try anything, but I can do that,” she confirms. “We could just go to dinner together?”

“That works.”

“You can count on me!” She’s getting quite into this too, it seems. Aina takes off in the direction of the other Mad Burnish. 

“Galo.” Lio finally turns to him. They’re the only ones left in the lab. 

“Yeah?” 

“Don’t do anything stupid.” 

“Well of course I won’t! What? Do you still think I’m gonna go confront him myself? I’m not that dumb!” 

“I just...” Lio trails off. Galo places his hands on his shoulders. 

“You’re worried, I know. I am too. I mean fuck, Lio, the whole world is gonna end unless we do something. That’s pretty fuckin’ scary if you ask me.” 

Lio sighs. “And yet you remain grinning like nothing has changed. Like I didn’t ruin your life.”

“First off, you didn’t ruin my life. You saved it. No more pity parties. They’re not allowed!”

Lio huffs in response. 

“And second, I’m positive because I know that we will win! Nothing can stop the team of Lio de Galon!” 

“Lio de _WHAT?”_ He doesn’t know what Galo’s on about.

“I finally decided on our badass team name! Lio de Galon!” Galo announces proudly. “Don’t you like it? I was kind enough to put _your”_ \- He boops Lio on the nose - “name first!”

Lio chuckles slightly, and a small part of Galo worries that he’s about to say it’s dumb and that he doesn’t like it, but Lio quickly reassures him.

“I love it.” 

“Galo Thymos. Lio Fotia.” The echoing voice of Deus grabs their attention. “There is one more thing I have not shown you.” 

“Well, hurry up! We got shit to do!” Galo loudly complains. 

“If you cannot convince them to stop, if you fail-”

“We won't!” he interjects. 

“Or if Kray tries something drastic,” Deus barrels on undeterred. “Return here. I have a secret weapon waiting for you two.” 

“A secret weapon???” Galo gets excited. “That’s SO COOL!” 

“Galo-”

“Is it a robot? Oh, I hope it’s a robot I-”

“GALO!” 

“Sorry!” he quickly apologizes. Listen, a secret weapon just for him and Lio sounds so cool though! 

“We won’t need it. We will be successful.” Lio grins, matching Galo’s from earlier. 

“Right!” 

“Can’t stop Lio de Galon.”

“You got that right!” 

“Well, it is here, just in case,” Deus continues. “And yes, it is a robot.” 

“YES!!!” That’s the best news. 

“Deus, I have one more question for you,” Lio states as they begin walking back to the elevator. “Even if we stop Kray, how do we stop the core from exploding?” 

“Oh that? I don’t know. I didn’t even think Kray would be stopped. You just happened to appear at the right time. Good luck!” 

The elevator begins lifting the two, both of their jaws hanging open. 

“Well that was certainly unexpected,” Lio half-jokes. 

“We’ll figure it out, Lio,” Galo reassures him. “I know we will.” 

Lio nods. “Right!” 

They reach topside and see that the others have departed to begin their respective tasks.

They walk together towards where Galo left his bike.

A lot has changed in the past two days, but the one thing that hasn’t is that Galo doesn’t want Lio to leave again.

This is goodbye, and for how long he doesn’t know. He just hopes it’s not indefinite. He doesn’t think he can take another goodbye like that. Not right now, and not ever.

“So now what?” he asks. “You’re still leaving?”

“We’ve been over this, Galo,” Lio sighs. “Yes, I have to.”

Galo frowns, his shoulders drooping because he knows Lio is right. 

“But-” 

He perks up. 

“Talk to Aina’s sister, then contact me. I’ll take you.”

“You mean?” Galo gets starry-eyed, clasping one of Lio’s hands in his own.

Lio smiles in return. “Yes, you can come with me.” He holds a finger up to halt Galo’s celebration. “But after you talk to Aina’s sister.”

“But I will see you again?” His heart thumps in his chest in anticipation. 

“Yes, in a few days,” Lio answers. “Text me and we’ll figure it out.”

“Yay!!!” Galo cheers, smiling all the way from ear to ear. 

“God, your responses.” Lio shakes his head in disbelief. “This is still so dangerous. The world is ending beneath our feet but I… I can’t stay away from you anymore, Galo Thymos.”

“Why would you want to?”

“Yeah.” Lio laughs lightly. 

“Why would I want to?”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty unexpected, no?  
> Don't worry, I've got this all planned out. I know what I'm doing. Mostly.
> 
> Next chapter we get to see HERIS!!! I really like her character and wanted to do her justice, so you'll see that soon. That chapter will probably go up next Wed or Thurs. I'm still working full-time (no breaks for me) so my update schedule will most likely stay the same. 
> 
> Don't forget to check out the [ cmh playlist!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0hglvYiq0B2xQqyDaP2nYJ?si=r-peaIynRRWBibOyEy1_YQ) I've been updating it as recs come in. Also, fun fact: the songs are arranged chronologically, so if you look closely, you might see some hints of things to come! 
> 
> Hit me up here or on my [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/ashesfadein2gay) or on my [ curiouscat! ](https://curiouscat.me/jabbles)
> 
> I love you all very much, see you soon! 💕


	22. The Only Truth We Have Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Galo, you have to understand, I had to make it believable. I don't even see Heris that often because she’s so busy. And to bring you in…”
> 
> “Aina, _oh my god,_ just tell me.”
> 
> “I SAID YOU WERE MY BOYFRIEND!” she finally shouts, wincing at the confession. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I actually got a chapter out on a Wednesday for once!! 🎉
> 
> Things are going alright for me now. I'm settling into this stay-at-home order and getting used to my new routine.  
> It's a scary world out there rn and so I wanted to help out with this chapter! I hope it makes you laugh and smile and forget all that just for a bit 💖😊
> 
> His name is Thymos. _Galo Thymos._
> 
> -Jabbles💕

Well, it’s certainly not every day that you find out the world is ending imminently unless you do something. To be fair, Lio Fotia’s world has always been dangerous and far different than most, but this is crazy even for him. It’s just completely unexpected, a shot out of out of left field, just another burden to place on his already weighted shoulders.

Forget all the Burnish, now he’s responsible for the entire goddamn planet. 

_Great._

But this time, he’s not alone. This is different. This time, his burden is shared. 

Aina, the Burning Rescue hero with familial ties to this and willing to put them on the line. 

Meis and Gueira, always supporting him no matter what. The closest things he has to family left, by his side until the end.

And Galo, the loveable idiot that he’s decided to let in. The one thing he couldn’t get rid of no matter how hard he tried and now won’t let go of. The man owns Lio’s heart. He’s never felt this strongly about anyone else before. He probably never will.

Maybe that’s presumptuous, but also considering the fact that the world is literally about to fucking explode, he might not be around for much longer. 

Nihilistic half-joking thoughts aside, it’s still a novel feeling.

And then there’s the fact of the Promare. The knowledge that the voices he’s heard his entire life aren’t just in his head, but are, in fact, real beings. It’s simultaneously comforting and terrifying. On one hand, he’s not crazy. On the other hand, he’s forcibly connected to them and they feel his pain.

And that’s a lot of pain to feel.

_“We do not blame you. We chose to be with you,”_ they reassure him. Their words help the guilt somewhat, but there’s still so much to unpack about all of this.

Lio sits in the front passenger of the last truck as they drive back to settlement. He refused to leave until everyone else had - the captain is always the last to leave the ship – so it’s now late into the night, approaching dawn.

Gueira is at the wheel next to him (yeah, maybe he never learned how to drive something that he didn’t make, sue him) and Meis is in the back with the last of the survivors.There’s no conversation to be had, nothing to say that hasn’t already been said. They all just silently ruminate on the knowledge they’ve gained.

Lio debates taking out his phone (somehow still not melted or confiscated despite the past 48 hours he’s had) and messaging Galo, but the guy deserves some rest, so he doesn't push it. He’s arguably had an even crazier day than Lio. 

Watching Galo’s face fall as he found out the truth about Kray Foresight… god, it wrecked him. And there was nothing he could do to alleviate it because he knew the truth all along. As much as Lio tried to prevent Galo’s world from shattering, it wasn’t even him that did it in the end, it was a fucking _ghost_ \- sorry, _computer._

But as Galo broke down directly in front of him and had his worldview upended, Lio made a vow. He’s never going to let Galo make that face of despair again. 

No. 

They are a team now.

Lio de Galon.

He doesn’t know what the future holds for them, or if they really even have one. Hell, maybe the world’ll explode tomorrow before they can even do anything. In spite of that, or just _to_ spite that, he’ll let himself have this. There are no more secrets, no more lies, no more barriers between them. 

And Galo still accepts him. 

The sheer audacity. 

Even now, he knows that this is stupidly dangerous. But what else can he do? They need each other. It’s almost a scary level of codependency. 

And they’re the ones tasked with saving the earth. 

In a way, Lio feels oddly conflicted about that. Why save the very thing that has wronged him his whole life? This world is cruel, so wouldn’t it be better to just let it burn? Start it all over in a new, better image? One where the Burnish don’t have to suffer, and where those that commit atrocities actually get what they deserve? 

Okay, that’s too far for even him. He’s letting his intrusive thoughts get away from him again. 

There are things in this world worth saving. 

Like innocent civilians.

Like the Burnish.

Like Galo. 

They make it back to the settlement just as the sky is beginning to lighten to a paler blue. Lio helps the various refugees out of the truck and then returns to his victorious people. Despite the fact that it’s almost dawn, it seems nearly everyone has waited up to see his triumphant return. 

As he walks through the settlement, faces around him, new and old, are beaming and thanking him. He’s like a war hero being welcomed back to his hometown. Wait, that’s exactly what it is, isn’t it? 

As Lio looks over each face, he feels pride. Mad Burnish did it. They really did it. Despite every obstacle that was thrown in their path, they finally achieved their goal.

A congregation has begun following him as he makes his way towards the back where Mad Burnish reside. Now that they’ve gotten all the old members back, they’ll have to probably expand that area.

There are actually a lot of fine details that they need to hammer out. Honestly, they just went from 35 people to over 150. That requires significantly more food, water, resources, they’re going to have to move living quarters around… 

“Boss!” Gueira hits him on the back. “I can hear you thinking all the way over here. You’re not allowed!” 

“Excuse me?” He’s pretty sure he’s allowed to think whatever he wants.

“This is your moment to CELEBRATE! Isn’t this what you wanted?”

“Yes, it is,” he agrees. “Of course it is. But our work is never finished! Oth-” Gueira literally slaps a hand over his mouth. 

“SHUT UUUUP!” he groans loudly. “We freed the Burnish, we made it through Hell, and you even got your boyfriend back! Enjoy yourself, Boss. _Or I’ll make you.”_

Normally, he’d cut back about what that threat even entails, but even he can admit Gueira’s got a point this time. 

“You’re right.” 

“All of that planning we can do later. Now go and give your speech!” 

Lio pauses at that. 

“Speech?” 

“You’re their hero,” Meis joins the conversation. “Give them one of your famous Lio Fotia motivational speeches!”

“Okay, well, I wouldn’t say they’re famous, I-”

“GET YOUR MODESTY SHIT OUTTA HERE!!!” Gueira shrieks. “Before I’d even fuckin’ met ya I’d heard tales of your inspirational leader speech shit. NOW’S THE TIME!!” Gueira shoves him on the ass actually pretty forcefully until he’s standing in front of a mass of people. 

His people. 

He really did it, huh? He really gets to have it all? 

(Minus the part where the world is gonna explode, but they can worry about that later)

“Burnish,” he starts proudly, standing as tall as his little stature will give. “It has been such a long time coming, but we have made it! We are free!” Cheers echo in the crowd. “Of course, there is still more to be done. There always will be. And I thank each and every one of you for helping us get here.” He nods in gratitude.

“But for those who have spent their lives running, trapped in cells, or worse-” he doesn’t need to explain what worse means - “this is it! Take a breath! You don’t need run! You don’t need to fear! You don’t need to hide! Mad Burnish will protect you! We will protect each other!” The cheers return, even louder this time.

“Here, in this land, we can burn as much as we want to!” He alights a large flame in his palm, and several of the audience members follow the action. “WE ARE BURNISH! AND YOU WILL NEVER EXTINGUISH OUR FLAMES! WE WILL BURN AS BRIGHT AS THE SUN! **NO, BRIGHTER!!!!!”**

The crowd goes absolutely nuts and flames of every color and hue he’s ever seen come together. 

It’s so beautiful. It’s everything he wanted and more. It’s so much he actually has to catch himself or he’d start bawling in front of everyone.

Suddenly, someone starts a chant. 

“Boss! Boss!”

More voices join in, even Meis and Gueira behind him. **“BOSS! BOSS!”**

Lio closes his eyes and takes it in. The chants echo through him, and the flames within him seem to be joining in on the cheer. 

_Boss! Burn! Boss! Burn!_

He really did it. 

They’ll celebrate tonight. 

Tomorrow, they begin the plan to save the rest of the world. 

* * *

Galo wakes up in a very different state than he was the previous day. Yesterday, he woke up despondent, confused, and just generally fucked up and depressed. Today, he’s still confused and fucked up, but he’s much more positive about it. 

Because Lio’s back. And Galo finally understands the whole picture. He’s still pissed he didn’t get that from the start - he can understand why, Lio’s naturally very defensive – but at least they’re on the same page now. Still, if they’d just talked this shit out from the start, they could’ve avoided a lot of headaches. 

Galo can’t stress about that now, though. Because they're finally all out in the open. And together.

Nothing is hidden anymore. 

And if that isn’t the craziest thing, everything he knew about Kray? A lie.

Maybe? Maybe not?

He’s not sure how much he trusts a dead guy who was supposedly killed by Kray, but he trusts Lio Fotia. And Lio told him that the Foresight Foundation is rounding up and experimenting on Burnish.

That, he believes.

As horrible and terrible as it sounds, Lio wouldn’t lie to him about that. The rest though? That the world is on the very brink of destruction? That Kray wants to abandon the Earth and destroy it by doing so? That he’s using the Burnish for all of it?

Okay, maybe it’s not the best idea to start rethinking all this first thing in the morning.

No, Lio said that the fewer people know the better, so he’s gotta pretend like it’s all fine. Like the magma bubbling below isn’t about to blow up in his face. 

He can do that, right?

Lio’s counting on him.

Hell, the whole earth is counting on them now!

But first, he’s gotta stop Kray. And the best way to do that right now is to not think about it. At. All.

Otherwise he’s going to be a conflicted mess and he won’t be able to stop overthinking. And as Aina’s said before, overthinking is not a good look on him. 

_Aina._

She knows, too.

They haven’t spoken since leaving the weirdo alien research lab, but he trusts her. She said that her sister works on this stuff and could help them out. He doesn’t know too much about her or what she does, but he trusts that Aina will figure it out.

In the meantime, it’s time for Galo Thymos to return to his life of fighting fires and being the goddamn best at it. 

He goes into work much more determined and not dragging his feet anymore. If his team notices, they don’t comment on it. They know he’s still going through a lot, so they leave him be, not questioning his suddenly brighter mood. 

Burning Rescue gets called in for a major pileup – a few injuries but none life-threatening – and a helluva cleanup effort, so he throws himself into that. He works hard, burning soul flaring up again.

Galo Thymos is back. 

In fact, they’re so busy that Galo doesn’t get a chance to speak to Aina until their night shift has begun. He’s been really patient about it, all things considered.

He didn’t want to bother her at the site because prying ears and all that. It’s not that he doesn’t trust his rescue team - he trusts them with his life - but he wouldn’t want to drop that info on other people without checking with Aina and Lio first. 

They’re in the Burning Rescue garage while the rest of the team is gathered in Lucia’s lab or in the main lounge. 

“Aina?” he starts their conversation.

“Galo,” she replies. “I’ve talked to my sister.”

“Okay, good. What did she say?” 

She seems apprehensive, fidgeting with her suspenders. “I had to come up with a reason why’d we all three get dinner together.” 

Galo blinks at her. “Okay?” He doesn’t know where this is going. “What is it?”

“I said it was…” She does not want to admit this, whatever it is. 

“Yeah?” he pries. Why is she getting all conflicted? 

"Galo, you have to understand, I had to make it believable. I don't even see Heris that often because she’s so busy. And to bring you in…”

“Aina, _oh my god,_ just tell me.”

“I SAID YOU WERE MY BOYFRIEND!” she finally shouts, wincing at the confession. 

“You **_WHAT?!?”_** Galo cries out. “AINA!” 

“I panicked! God, I’m sorry! I know neither of us are straight and Heris knows I’m bi but like-” She really does look apologetic. “I couldn’t think of any other ideas!!”

“Not like, _’hey wanna meet my completely platonic and happily in a relationship friend and coworker Galo?’_ ” 

“I said I’m sorry! I really am!” she repeats. “But if you really don’t want to go through with this, I’ll call it off.”

Galo sighs, running a hand through his hair. “No, no, this is too important. I can fake being straight for one dinner. The world’s at stake here, right?” 

“If you’re sure. You really don’t have to...”

“Aina, I’m not mad, really. Plus, how long do we have to fake it before we just corner her and interrogate her with questions?”

“You did **not** just say you plan on interrogating my sister,” she glares at him, her eyes a pair of icy daggers.

“Isn’t that the plan?” he frowns, because that was the impression he got.

“Well,” she puffs her cheeks out. “You’re not entirely wrong, I guess.”

“Like we can start by pretending, but then we do need to tell her what’s going on. We wouldn’t need to do it long, right?” 

“Yeah, yeah I guess we can,” Aina agrees. “It’ll be quick. And absolutely no PDA.”

“THANK GOD.” Galo lets out a huge sigh of relief.

Aina pouts at that. “What? Do I disgust you?”

“Do NOT put me in this corner. No, it’s because I finally got my boyfriend back after a month of hell, okay? AND I PLAN ON STAYING FAITHFUL!!!”

Wait.

“Oh god, I’m gonna have to tell Lio, aren’t I?” he realizes. “He will never let me live this down!” 

Aina sure has put him in a bind now.

She starts laughing. “Oh I didn’t think about that. Sorry, bud. Anyway, we’re getting dinner Thursday night at Pastavioli. We’re both off-shift then and Heris said it works for her.” 

“Thursday. Okay that’s like what, three days? I have three days to learn how to be straight!” he nods to himself. “I am on it!” 

Aina facepalms. “Maybe this wasn’t a good idea,” she mutters to herself. “Well, I’ve done my part. Do what you need to do.”

“I will! We’ll be like secret agents on a mission!” He’s gonna do this right. The entire earth is depending on him! 

“Sure, whatever. Thursday night. I’ll take us there. 7 PM. Don’t do anything stupid. And again, no PDA.”

“I won’t!” he answers. “I’ve got this! The name’s Thymos. _Galo Thymos!”_

“Great,” she says with heavy sarcasm. 

* * *

Thursday arrives and despite Galo going in pretty hard trying to learn how to play his role, he doesn’t really gain much knowledge. Turns out googling “how to pretend to be straight” just leads you down a very depressing rabbit hole of people with shit families trying to hide their true selves. And then reading about those families reminded him of his lack of one and then he started spiraling and-

Yeah, it didn’t go as well as expected. 

He’s got like an hour before this dinner starts and he’s getting antsy, so he calls Lio. He also kinda needs to tell him the plan, anyway. He’d been putting that off for as long as possible, but he can’t really afford to do that anymore.

“You _WHAT?”_ Lio straight up cackles on the other line. “I’ve gotta hand it to you, that’s not something I could do.” 

“It’s just for a dinner. Now, is there anything I need to explicitly ask her? D’you have a script or something I’ll need?” 

Lio pauses a moment to think. “I’d recommend starting out by asking what she does. Frame it like you just want to get to know her better. When it seems like she’s relaxed into it, then tell her the truth. Then see if you can convince her to join our cause. We’ll need her help if we really are going to take down Foresight.” 

“Okay, I can think I can do that. But still, I wish you could help me with this. You’re so much better at these sorts of things!” he sighs deeply. 

“I’ve spent my whole life dealing with this shit,” Lio replies. “You’ve been doing it for like, five days. That’s not exactly a fair comparison to make.” 

“Which is why I’m asking for advice! I don’t want to screw this up! Li, the entire world is depending on us!” Oh no, his anxiety is spiking up again. Deep breaths, Galo. Deep breaths.

“I know. It scares me too. But Galo, we can do this. Now get back that cocky confidence I know you have and go pretend to be straight.” 

“If I can. I’ve never been the best at pretending." He’s never even been on a real restaurant date before! And his relationship with Lio is unorthodox to say the least. Maybe I’m not cut out to be a secret agent.”

“Secret agent?” Lio chuckles.

“I mean kinda!” he replies. “We’re on a top-secret mission! To save the world! That’s secret agent spy shit! And a lot of pressure!”

“You’ll be fine. If it helps, just pretend Aina’s me,” Lio suggests. “And act like you would for that.”

Pretend she’s Lio? And act accordingly? That might actually work.

“You know what?” Galo realizes. “That’s a really good idea! Thanks!”

“But don’t take it too far,” Lio warns.

“Course not! Aina and I promised no PDA.” 

“Good. _You’re mine, Galo Thymos.”_

“Yeah,” he gulps. “I am.” 

“See you tomorrow, sweetheart.” 

The line clicks. 

Aina picks him up right on time and despite their size difference, demands to drive because it is her motorcycle. He tries to argue that technically it is the station’s, not hers, and that gets him a thump on the head. Already off to a great start. 

They pull into a parking spot at the restaurant and dismount. 

“So, you ready to do this?” Aina asks as she shakes off her helmet hair. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be. Is she here?” Galo fidgets with the sleeve of his jacket a bit. He struggled with deciding to wear, but ultimately just went for the Burning Rescue uniform. It’s the easiest thing to explain. 

“Let me text her.” Aina pulls out her phone and taps away, and Galo takes it as his cue to steady himself.

Alright, just chill. You’ve fought infernos and your own arsonist boyfriend, talking to a scientist at dinner is stupidly easy! Yeah! Weight of the world on his shoulders or not, Galo Thymos never backs from a challenge!

“Yeah, she’s here. Let’s go, shall we?” Aina plants her hand on her hip, extending her elbow out. Tilting her head, she gives Galo an expectant look. 

“Yeah let’s go! We got this!” Galo pumps them up enthusiastically. He begins the trek to the door of the not-too-fancy-but-still-above-Olive-Garden-standards Italian restaurant and opens it, about to step inside. 

“Idiot!” Aina loudly complains. “You failed step one!” 

“HUH?” He turns around. What did he do wrong? 

“You’re supposed to take my arm and walk me to the door! And hold it open for me! UGH!” she groans. “You know what? Fuck it, let’s just go.” She storms past him and into the restaurant.

All Galo can do is trail behind her bewildered and a little impressed. 

It’s dimly lit inside and not incredibly busy, which is good. They don’t want prying eyes and ears here. If some poor server finds out that the governor is a murderer and the world is doomed, that’s far worse than no tip. 

Aina leads them to a table in a secluded back corner - that’s also convenient - and stops. There he sees who Galo can only assume is Heris Ardebit.

She is small, almost mousy, with the same salmon hair as Aina’s cut in a straight bob. Glasses adorn her face and behind them are clear blue eyes- also the same as Aina’s. Aina debriefed him earlier that they’re a few years apart, but he thinks the sisters look incredibly similar. They could be almost be twins, honestly. She still has her lab coat on and an ID badge around her neck; it seems the fake couple aren’t the only ones coming here straight from work. 

“Hey Herry!” Aina greets her sister cheerfully. She grabs Galo’s hand in hers and he has to consciously remind himself to allow it. “Glad you could make it!” 

“Aina!” The girl stands up so fast she nearly bangs her knees on the table. Okay, she seems easily startled, noted.

The two sisters embrace while Galo awkwardly stands to the side. 

“Heris, this is Galo Thymos.” 

“Hi, nice to meet you!” Galo extends his hand out for a shake. Heris takes and it returns the greeting. 

“I’m glad I finally get to meet you! I’ve heard so much about you!” 

“Oh, uh-” he gets a little frowny and sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. “Only good things, I hope? Haha…” 

“Of course! She says you’re honest and straightforward to a fault!” Galo looks to Aina asking a silent question, but she looks wide-eyed and embarrassed herself. 

“Well, that’s good?” he awkwardly laughs. 

They sit down, Aina and Galo on one side of the table and Heris on the other. They begin catching up on sister stuff, so Galo looks down at the menu to avoid the conversation.

After the waitress comes by and takes their drink orders, he gets roped back in. 

“So Galo,” Heris says, looking over to him. “I know you guys have been working together for a while.” 

“Almost a year, I think. I’m coming up on my anniversary!” It’s next month, circled on his calendar. 

“That's great. And to think you’ve only been on the force for less than a year and yet you took down the Mad Burnish leader…” 

Galo’s breath catches in his throat. 

Heris is pointing to a nearby television over the bar depicting news coverage of his fight? altercation? his _incident_ with Lio. Oh, that was all recorded, wasn’t it? God, he hopes no one can see what was going on under the surface.

He watches as his Matoi Tech skitters around the roof battling Lio’s armor. He hasn’t seen it from this angle before, just how much Lio is trying to hold back. If only he’d…

Oh shit, he’s just been silently staring at the footage and Heris is probably expecting him to respond. 

“Yeah, I’m- I’m **great!”** His voice cracks on the ‘great.’ Thankfully, Aina comes to his rescue.

“Herry, what about you?” she asks, steering the conversation away. Galo silently thanks her. “How’s work been for you?” 

“ME?” She seems honestly surprised by the question, like she really didn’t expect Aina to ask. Could it be that she’s never shown interest before?

“Yeah! I’ve been seeing you on the news! Warp engines, right?” Damn, Aina is smooth. Dropping that so casually in. “Sounds really cool!”

Yeah, he’s _definitely_ going to let her do the talking.

Heris inhales and turns her head to the side, covering half of her face with her hair. “Yes. I don’t think we’re close to finishing it, though. We are still in the research and development phase.” 

That’s a lie. 

“Oh? That's too bad,” Aina laments very convincingly. “It would be so nice to warp places!”

“Yeah!” Galo joins in. “It sure would make traffic easier!” He laughs maybe a little too hard at his own joke. Aina gives him a quick side glance, her expression reading _“don’t push it right now.”_

“I’m working very hard,” Heris continues, returning back to eye contact. “It’s for a good cause. I took this position to help people, and this warp engine will do just that.”

“I did fe same fing!” Galo agrees with a mouthful of free bread. He swallows the rest. “When I joined Burning Rescue, I mean.” 

“As did I,” Aina chimes in. “It’s important to save as many lives as you can.” 

“What about you two?” Heris asks, adjusting her glasses. 

“What about us?” Galo gets confused again. 

“Well, I mean I know you two worked together, but I…” she purses her lips together. “I didn’t know you were _together.”_ Heris looks embarrassed herself to admit that. “How long has that been a thing?” 

Galo clams up and frantically looks to Aina for assistance. There’s a 99% chance he would say something very stupid if he opened his mouth right now. 

“Three months,” she decides. Looking back now, they really should’ve planned this out more, hammered out these details. Why didn’t they think of this before? “We’ve only been dating three months. But I thought it was time to introduce you two to each other!” Aina delicately lays her hand on top of Galo’s.

Okay, time to try Lio’s tactic.

In his mind, he pictures Lio sitting next to him instead and lets his feelings do the rest. 

It must look convincing, because Aina herself looks surprised. 

“Yes, three months. But it feels way longer! I just love spending time together,” he sighs wistfully. 

“Yeah…” Aina gets breathy and looks lovey-dovey too. Heris clearly gets uncomfortable about that and changes the subject. 

_Thank god._

“Well, I’m happy for you, Aina. Really.”

“Thanks. It’s difficult with our schedules, but we make it work. It can be scary too! When you work at Burning Rescue, any day can be your last.” Aina’s tone grows dark and she narrows her eyes at Heris. Oh, now they’re going in. Maybe? Galo’s not entirely sure of the angle she’s playing here.

“That’s uh-” Heris half chokes on a piece of her own bread. “That’s scary.” 

“We do what must be done to protect people.”

“As do I,” Heris replies quietly. “Everything I work on is designed to save people.”

“All of them?” Aina tilts her head to the side, challenging her sister. “Will they save everyone, Herry?”

Heris jolts back. Aina’s getting through to her. 

“They… My inventions save everyone I can,” she answers. Then, dropping to an almost too quiet whisper. “They’ll save you, Aina.” 

“I’m glad I get to spend time with Aina!” Galo rejoins the bit, wrapping a large arm around her form. “The world could explode in a fireball tomorrow and I wouldn’t care!” 

Heris starts violently coughing on her water. 

“Of course, that won’t happen. And now that that Mad Burnish leader is caught, fires should go down significantly! What do you think of the Burnish, Heris?” Now he’s on the offensive. Aina glares at him silently, but she can’t be the only one talking here. He’s got stake in this too. “Do you think they’re victims?”

“I-”

The waitress returns with their food. Even she notices the tension at the table and swiftly makes her exit. 

They eat in silence for a few minutes, cooling down whatever that was. Galo almost just wants to blurt it out right now, just tell Heris that they know everything and that they need her help, but even he understands that’s not right.

No, Aina should do this negotiating. Heris is her sister. 

“Herry,” Aina finally says quietly after they’ve eaten for a bit. “You know I love you, right?”

Heris blinks a few times behind her glasses. “Yes. And I love you.”

“Please remember that,” Aina insists. “Don’t forget.”

Heris now looks deeply concerned about her tone of voice. 

There is a rigid confidence in Aina’s gaze, one that he’s seen many times at a Burning Rescue dispatch.

She’s ready.

“We know.”

There it is. 

“Know what?” Heris laughs awkwardly. 

“We know what the governor’s been doing. What the Foundation has been doing. What _you_ have been doing.” 

The color blanches out of Heris’s face, the poor girl. She glances down, pinching the bridge of her nose under her glasses. 

“H-How much?” she squeaks out, her voice shaking. 

“Everything.” 

“And more,” Galo chimes in. 

Heris sharply inhales, as if she might burst into tears. “Oh no…”

“Heris Ardebit,” Galo announces. “We need your help to save the earth.” He’s trying to reach out to her amicably, trying to say they need her as opposed to vilifying her for what the Foundation has done. He’s pissed, of course he is, but he’s only a fraction of pissed that Aina is. She seems ready to go in – an ironic twist considering she was the one saying they don’t need to interrogate her. Because that’s like, exactly what she’s doing.

“That’s what I’ve been doing!” she hisses. “Everything-”

“NO!” Aina cuts her sister off. “There’s more. Kray has been lying to you - to all of us. Herry, if you activate that machine, the world will end.”

Heris’s eyes grow even wider. “How can you say things like this? How could you have found out? We keep everything under such a secret lock and key! A need-to-know basis! You couldn’t-!” 

“We found the lab of the late Deus Prometh. Remember him?” Aina asks curiously.

“N-no? Wait, yes! He was a Burnish researcher a long time ago. But most of his work was discredited, found to be heresy. Kray proved all his theories incorrect.”

“Kray lied to you,” she reiterates. “Deus was right. Furthermore, he worked with Kray.

“Yeah,” Galo agrees. “Every invention the Gov made came from him.”

“What? You’re talking nonsense!” 

“Deus told us himself!” Aina snaps back. “And you know what else? _Kray killed him.”_

“AINA!” Heris exclaims in shock. “YOU CAN’T JUST SAY-!”

“I saw it too, Heris,” Galo admits, looking down at the table. “The footage didn’t lie. I didn’t want to believe it either. The guy was my hero!” He takes a moment to regroup after that. That wound is still fresh. “But it’s true. Gov murdered him. But Deus foresaw that and uploaded his mind to a computer.”

“Digital consciousness?” she realizes. “No, we’re lightyears away from attaining that. There was no way to connect the neurons correctly without signal loss. There was far too much noise in the system! Unless you raised the SNR to nearly ideal conditions, you’d only get static. And then even if you recorded the data, it’s useless unless you synch it. You have to correlate the resulting files with the correct source, but there is no reliable way to get that information without comparing every possibility. Even with the most efficient search algorithm, the runtime is so incredibly long that it’s not feasible in a lifetime!”

Galo zones out for that technical talk. “Well it’s real,” he repeats, a little dazed and hiding a yawn. “We saw it.” 

“Did Kray tell you all that too?” Aina joins in. “Because you shouldn’t trust a single word out of that traitor’s mouth.”

“AINA!” Heris is taken aback by Aina’s seriousness. “He’s-”

“Lied to you, me, Galo, the entire world. Do you trust me or do you trust _him?”_

Heris looks honestly terrified by her ultimatum. “Don’t make me make that choice!”

“Well you need to. Tonight. That’s why we’re here.” 

“You mean, this was-?” She finally understands.

“A set up? Yep. We aren’t dating. We needed to tell you the truth.”

“I have a boyfriend!” Galo excitedly announces. “He’s the Mad Burnish leader!”

**“HUH????”** Heris bluescreens. Completely. 

“Galo, was that other detail really necessary? You’ve broken her.”

“Sorry!” 

“Herry, please hear us out. Just let us explain. Then we can discuss this more. Okay?”

“Okay,” she hesitantly agrees. 

“Your warp engine, even if you get all the Burnish to power it, will never work.”

Heris takes that personally, frowning deeply. 

“Have you heard of Promare?” Galo asks her. 

The scientist shakes her head. 

“Oh, there’s a lot you don’t know then…”

“So tell me. Please.” She seems earnest now. 

“The Burnish exist because of the Promare,” Aina explains. “They are sentient fire aliens from another planet that came through a dimensional rift and live in the earth’s core now.” 

Heris looks at them both like they’re crazy. Maybe they are.

“Why do you think the Burnish have warp powers?” Galo asks. “Didja never question where it came from?”

“I… I didn’t,” she admits. “I just used it. Early on, I wanted to find out, but Kray said that creating the engine was a higher priority.” She adjusts her glasses. “I agreed.” 

“The Burnish connect to these aliens and use their power. Come on, doesn't it make sense? The Burnish appeared without warning. Their flames have warp capabilities if used correctly. Herry, can’t you see it? All those degrees, surely you see the logic?” Aina’s nearly pleading with her sister now. 

“It’s certainly a theory.”

“The Burnish and the Promare are one, though,” Galo continues the explanation. “If you hurt one, the other gets mad.”

“And you’re saying the engine hurts them?”

“Doesn’t it?” Aina challenges. “You intended to use people as fuel. I don’t think they’d do that willingly.”

**“I HAD TO!”** Heris finally shouts, slamming her hands on the table and rattling the glassware. The outburst draws some attention to their table. She lowers her voice to a seething whisper. “Don’t you think I’ve tried every option? Containment, Extinguishing, Relocating, the Primordial Engine - I’ve exhausted all of them! I have to save some of humanity! I HAVE TO SAVE **YOU!”** Heris’s voice re-increases in volume as she nearly cries out that final sentence.

Silence falls upon the table, the only sounds being Heris’s heaving breaths and the murmur of distant patron chatter.

Aina looks her sister dead in the eyes.

“Did I ever ask you to do that?” she asks seriously.

"Wh-what?" Heris stutters.

"Did I ever ask you to do that?" Aina repeats. "Did I ever ask you to break the world for me?”

“YOU’RE ALL I HAVE! None of this will be worth it if you don’t survive!” Heris is getting near hysterical; they’re gonna need to calm her down. 

“None of us are going to survive if you keep doing what you’re doing.”

“That’s what we’ve been tryin’ to say!” Galo adds. “If you hurt the Burnish in the engine, the Promare also get pissed and then **BOOM!”** he accentuates the boom with an exaggerated sound effect and gesture. “The earth blows up anyway.” 

Heris pales. “No, that’s not- There’s been some evidence that activity within the magma increases during our tests, but nothing conclusive…” 

“Herry, please believe us. We wouldn’t make this up. Galo’s far too much of an idiot to come up with such an elaborate scheme.”

“Yeah!” Wait. “Hey!” 

“You need to stop this project or you will kill everyone. You will be responsible for that.”

Even Galo thinks that’s too harsh. 

“Aina...” she starts sniffling, her eyes glistening. 

“Take it easy, man,” Galo chides her. He hands Heris a napkin to wipe her tearstained face. “Heris, we came to you because you’re our only hope. We can’t stop the Gov on our own. You’re the only one that can choose to stop this.” 

“And if I do stop it, then what?” she asks, resigned. “How do we save everyone?”

“Honestly, Dr. Ardebit? We don’t know. But that’s better than sending everyone on the planet except for ten thousand people to certain death.”

“Our current forecasts estimate the earth has six months to live. We plan to launch the Parnassus next month in case it increases.” She sighs. “But if what you are saying is true, then…Then everything I’ve done will be to become a murderer. I just wanted to help but…”

“We can figure the magma out. I know we can!” Galo nods. “Now that we know the truth of the Promare, with a mind like yours, it’ll be a piece of cake! And since I’m the World’s Number One Firefighter, I can extinguish it myself!”

“But if we don’t, then my abandoning everything will be for nothing. I will have killed everyone anyway. Either way, I’m a murderer.”

“Herry, please believe us. We are telling you the truth.”

“You know, in a weird way, I do.” She looks at her sister. “Aina, I do believe you. What you’ve been saying makes logical sense.” She smiles forlornly. “I was stupid. So stupid.” 

“So was I!” Galo agrees. “I worshipped the guy and turns out he wants to kill everyone except those he deems worthy. I’m just as stupid as you! Actually, much more!” 

“And if I don’t agree to this, then what?” Heris asks. “If I don’t agree to help you, then what?” 

“Then we’re enemies,” Aina tells her plainly. “That’s how serious I am.”

Heris’s jaw drops and she inhales sharply. “Do you... really mean that?”

“A million fuckin’ percent.” 

“I would never want that.” She bows her head towards her lap. “To lose you… would be worse than any fate.”

She looks forward, determined now. “I’m in. What's next?” 

“You can’t tell the Go- _Foresight_ anything. If he finds out we know, we’re toast.”

“Understood. What else?” 

“Figure out a way to stop the project,” Aina answers, finally a with smile gracing her lips. “That’s all we can ask.”

“But we’ll help in any way we can! And we’ve got Mad Burnish on our side!” 

“Wait, you weren’t kidding about that?” She turns to her sister. “He wasn’t kidding about that?”

“‘Fraid not. He’s actually sleeping with the enemy.”

“We’re not enemies anymore!” he whines. “Lio wants to help!” 

“You’ve given me much to think about. Both of you. I-”

“Just remember, you can’t tell anyone this truth or we’re all screwed,” Aina warns. “I mean that.”

Heris nods. “Yes, yes, okay.” 

“For now, see if you can sabotage the project unnoticed. Something hidden. We can’t have that engine exist,” Galo tells her. “But once that’s done, then we’ll save the earth! No more apocalypse!!!” 

“Excuse me, will this be one check or separate?” the waitress has returned, staring at the party and looking incredibly confused. 

“One, I’ll take it,” Aina grabs the bill. 

“D'ya think we scared her?” Galo frowns at the woman as she leaves their table. 

“There’s a bar here,” Aina answers. “She’s probably heard weirder things.” 

“Fair point.” 

“Galo, Aina, I… Thank you for telling me all this. I would’ve made such a mistake.”

“That’s why we came to you,” he replies. “We knew you would know how to help us.”

“Herry, the next time you decide to destroy a population to save my life, please ask me first.” 

“You are being oddly joking for such a topic.”

“It’s how we cope!” Galo stands up. “Thanks for the dinner, Aina! I gotta head out, though. I've got a real date tomorrow!” 

“I still do not understand that. They fought on national television last week. What?”

“I don’t get it either. But believe me, they are insufferably cute, I swear.” 

He takes a taxi back home and passes out for the night. 

All in all, things went okay. They may not have a plan yet, but they’ve got Heris on their team. They can do this. 

He’ll put out every fire on earth if that’s what it takes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing writing that "date" scene. For Heris's tech dump, I took inspiration from stuff I do at my actual job! Points if you can actually follow it. And also Galo, I feel ya bud. I don't think I could pretend to be straight for a whole dinner either.  
> Yay for Heris making her appearance! I love her character so expect to see her some more. I have some interesting stuff planned for her arc, so stay tuned 👀
> 
> The next chapter will probably go up next Thursday. It's a longer one and covers some interesting topics, so I'll probably need the whole week to edit it. We get more Galolio interactions 💙💚
> 
> Thank you all for your support! Every week I'm just so shocked at how many of you there are and how many of y'all reach out to me and say they like this story. It's so fuckin... like... HEARTWARMING! It just makes me really really happy!!!!!😍
> 
> Check out my official [ cmh playlist!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0hglvYiq0B2xQqyDaP2nYJ?si=r-peaIynRRWBibOyEy1_YQ)
> 
> Hit me up here or on my [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/ashesfadein2gay) or on my [ curiouscat! ](https://curiouscat.me/jabbles) I live alone and am stuck with a stay-at-home order, so chatting is very much appreciated rn. _Please_ talk to me about cmh. Or anything, really! 
> 
> I love you all very much, see you soon! 💕 Stay safe out there!


	23. Come From the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now, are you ready to meet everyone?”
> 
> Galo blanches a little. “Everyone? Didn’t you say there’s like, 150 people in there?” 
> 
> “I’m kidding! There are just a few people who want to meet you. Shall we?” Lio extends his hand and Galo confidently clasps it in his own. 
> 
> “Yeah. Let’s do this! Lio de Galon!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!
> 
> I'm not gonna lie, this week has been one of the hardest I can remember in a long time. It turns out, writing software for your job + writing a super long fic isn't kind to your hands. My left hand has had nerve pain since last Saturday, and since everything is closed, I've had to treat it at home.  
> What this means is I'm gonna have to take a break from writing. Thankfully, I have a backlog of chapters (I have through 26 written) so taking a few weeks off shouldn't be an issue. I plan to still keep up the weekly posting schedule since editing isn't intensive.
> 
> In the meantime, positivity is v much appreciated rn. Your support is invaluable 💖
> 
> -Jabbles💕

Galo knows Lio is defensive - he needs to be with what his life has been - but he didn’t realize just how far that went.

He’s standing in the middle nowhere. Literally.

All he can see around him is sand and the occasional rock formation. His motorcycle is next to him because turns out you can’t just take a taxi to the middle of the fucking desert. Plus, he doesn’t even have his phone. No, Lio made him buy a cheap prepaid phone - a burner _(heh)_ phone, if you will - so that he wouldn’t be tracked. Like man, he thought Lio was paranoid, but this is a whole new level. 

It also puts into perspective just how much he’s risking in order to bring Galo to the Burnish. 

Is he worth all these precautions? Galo really just said that whole spiel so Lio wouldn’t run away from him again. Not that he doesn’t want to go – he does – but he didn’t realize when making the request just how much that entailed.

But this date-trip is also important, because he needs to give Mad Burnish the Heris mission report so that they can plan their next steps.

And okay, he also hasn’t seen his newly returned boyfriend in like almost a week. And with things being so busy, they haven’t exactly had time to unpack where they stand now. 

So maybe it is worth it, but still, it’s dusty and empty and is his motorcycle just gonna chill out here for a couple days?

Ignis approved the time off for him, no questions asked. He’s been through a lot of shit recently (that’s putting it mildly) and it’s not like he’s used any vacation time before.

After a few more minutes of blistering desert sun (though still not as hot as his burning soul) and kicking sand, a light appears on the horizon. Galo squints, shielding his eyes from the bright sunshine, as it approaches.

He’s like 98% sure it’s Lio, but if it’s not, he’s not sure how he’ll explain what he’s doing out here. Maybe he got lost? Ran out of gas? Oo, what if he goes the attempted murder angle? Like, he was unconscious and someone dumped his body here in an attempt to kill him? Or is that too dark? 

By the time he gets out of his pondering head, the object is focused in view and is indeed Lio. He’s riding that badass bike from the rooftop, leaving a trail of fire behind him. Even then, when Galo thought that it was his enemy’s, he thought it was cool. But now, knowing that it’s actually Lio’s? It’s _really_ fuckin’ cool.

Now that he understands that it’s Lio, he waves excitedly and hops up and down in the sand, like a castaway awaiting a rescue.

Oh. 

But that’s not even that far from the truth. Galo thinks back to their altercation on the roof. He’s been replaying it in his head nearly every night since it happened. Even now that they’re all squared away, he can’t forget that experience. Or what Lio did for him as he was losing his breath. 

Lio really is his rescuer.

He owes him a lot.

Said rescuer has finally reached him and dramatically drifts the flaming motorcycle his way, clouding up the desert dust. 

“You did that on purpose! **BLEH!”** Galo coughs out the sand he accidentally inhaled. “What kind of greeting is that? I been missin’ you like hell AND YOU THROW DIRT IN MY FACE, **HUH???”** He scrubs a hand down his face, flicking the sand away. 

Lio chuckles a little, but looks sincerely apologetic. “I honestly didn’t mean to. I just wanted to show off Detroit in all her glory.”

“Detroit?” 

Lio pats the pink and yellow flaming bike. “This is Detroit. Made her myself.” 

Galo takes a good look at her. “Well, I gotta hand it to you, she’s very pretty.” 

“Thanks.”

“Not as pretty as you though,” he adds, grinning.

“You and your cheesy lines, I swear,” Lio shakes his head, a smile on his face. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to them.”

That phrasing makes Galo a teensy bit anxious. “Is that a bad thing?” 

“No,” Lio quickly answers, finally dismounting from Detroit. He saunters confidently towards Galo before wrapping his arms around his neck. “On the contrary, it’s the best thing.”

Lio presses their lips together and yeah, Galo’s missed this. He chases the feeling just enough before pulling back, still embracing Lio. 

“As much as I missed ya, I kinda wanna get out of this desert. How do we do that?” He turns his head to his own motorcycle. “What am I gonna do about my stuff?”

Lio gets that sparkle in his eyes. “Don’t worry, I’ve got a plan. Our trip will take a while though.” 

“How long?” Galo asks. Like, he knows that Lio’s settlement must be pretty damn far from civilization to go undetected, and he packed for a couple days, but still. How are they gonna get gas and power out here in the middle of nowhere?

Lio ponders for a brief moment. “A couple hours? For me, at least.” 

Galo audibly gasps. “And you drove all the way here just to pick me up? That’s a lot.” 

Lio smiles fondly and it makes his stomach do somersaults. “It’s worth it for you.” 

“And you said I had the cheesy lines!” he shakes his head. “Okay, so what’s the plan, Li? Ride together or separate?” 

“Well,” he answers, turning to look at his motorcycle. “I’ve asked Detroit and she kindly will allow you to ride with me. I’m driving though.” 

“You’re not gonna burn my ass, right?” Galo asks half-joking, half-actually-concerned. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t burn you. Didn’t you say that before?” Lio looks solemnly nostalgic for a moment, dropping his arms from Galo’s neck and his gaze to the ground. “You were right.”

“Oh,” he says very intelligently. “Yeah, guess I was.”

“Galo.” Lio looks at him directly, a determined expression in his eyes. “I’m truly sorry. For all of it. I promise you, from this day forward, there will be no more secrets. I love you. I’ll never let anyone hurt you again. Least of all, me.” 

The breath is violently sucked from Galo’s chest once again, but this time, for completely different reasons. It’s in pure awe, love, affection for the man in front of him. 

“Lio…” he whispers. 

“I know that’s heavy,” Lio looks to the side, a little embarrassed of how vulnerable he just was. “I just wanted to say it. You deserved a true apology. In person. That’s all.”

Galo immediately wraps him in his arms and squeezes as tight as he can. “Thank you, Lio. I mean it. I forgive you. And I’m sorry too.” 

“Stop- stop it!” Lio bats at him futilely. “You can’t make me cry before we even depart!” 

He reluctantly lets Lio out of the hold. “Then let’s depart!” he replies, chipper. “You said we’re both going on Detroit? What about my stuff? Is my baby just going to sit here for days?”

Lio shakes his head. “Nope! Watch this!”

He closes his eyes and holds a hand out, and flames spiral from it towards his motorcycle and luggage. They swirl around them until they solidify into a trailer of sorts. Then, the object and its contents are moved to Lio’s bike and tacked onto the end. 

“Whoa,” Galo utters in awe.

Lio reopens his eyes and tilts his head towards Detroit. “Shall we go?”

Galo nods and sits down behind his boyfriend. It seems Lio’s modified the design to allow for a passenger, so he’s not leaning back quite as far. It’s certainly better than being sequestered to a sidecar, so he’s grateful for that. 

Glancing behind them, the makeshift trailer seems to be holding up, but it is conspicuously made of and still on fire. 

“I know the answer is probably yes,” he says quietly. “But you’re not gonna burn my shit in there, right?” 

Lio looks over his shoulder and rolls his eyes. “Course not. I’m careful.”

“I can tell.” The seat feels warm and flames surround him in a myriad of colors, but they don’t hurt. Lio really is careful. 

“Usually I don’t have to worry about things like this, Burnish healing and such,” Lio tells him as they start their journey. “But I am not going to let you hurt your ass.” 

Suddenly, flames swirl and coalesce around his head and solidify into a hard object with a window for the eyes. 

It’s a helmet. A Mad Burnish armor helmet. And it’s pretty fuckin’ sweet. 

“Thanks Li!” he says enthusiastically. They’re moving pretty fast now over the desert, leaving a flaming trail behind them. It’s so hot, and yet, the whole situation doesn't bother him at all. It’s like a pleasant, comforting hearth surrounding him despite the blazing speed and heat of Lio Fotia. Despite his unyielding power, he’s so gentle. 

“With that established!” Lio shouts back. “Hang on!” Detroit revs loudly and Galo clings to his boyfriend’s torso tightly. 

And is vastly underprepared for the speed they increase to. 

The desert flies past in waves so fast he can barely even see the details. He’s very grateful for the helmet because without it, he’s pretty sure he wouldn’t even be able to open his eyes. 

Galo’s an adrenaline junkie by nature - you have to be to stare down infernos on a daily basis - but this is almost too much even for him. He squeezes Lio even tighter, trying to hide the fact that he has truly, honestly, never gone this fast before. He’s not complaining about it from a law standpoint - it’s not like there are official speed limits in post-apocalyptic wastelands - it’s more that it’s just scarily quick. 

_This_ is how Lio travelled to and from the city every time he saw him? He made this journey how many times just for him?

That’s sincere dedication. 

It makes him love Lio just a little bit more. 

With their intense speed, conversation isn’t really possible, so Galo settles for just holding Lio close and taking in the world outside Promepolis that he’s never seen. 

Lio wasn’t kidding. It really is mostly desert. There’s the occasional mountain or volcano, but it is mostly desolate canyons and sand dunes and sad-looking underbrush. All he can hear is the roar of the motorcycle’s engine intermingled with the roar of Lio’s flames. Fires usually crackle, but Lio’s are loud. They roar and squeal with delight as they fly across the wastelands. 

Galo’s never been on a road trip before, never even done any travel past going from one side of Promepolis to the other. He’s seen media about it, knows that it can get long and, well… 

It’s not that he’s not having a good time - any time spent with Lio in his arms is a welcome occasion - but it’s more that they can’t talk and he can’t really do anything other than hold on. 

Okay, fine. 

He’s bored, alright? 

It’s pathetic. Galo is just the kind of guy that needs to be doing something at all times, needs to be occupied, or he gets antsy. He’s always been that way. 

So yeah, he’s a little bored. And still a little terrified about the speed they’re going. His poor heart is still hammering a mile a minute and not just because he’s holding Lio so tightly.

Galo’s not sure how long they’ve been speeding through the barren lands, but he needs a break. He’s self-aware enough to know he needs one. 

He taps Lio’s torso incessantly until they finally slow down enough for Galo to be able to hear himself think.

“Just,” he pants harshly. “Gimme a minute.” 

Lio’s rosy eyes are wide with concern, and he pulls to a gradual stop. Finally not moving, Galo plants his feet down onto earth and savors the feeling. 

“You alright?” Lio asks, frowning. He reaches a hand up to cup Galo’s probably extremely red cheek, the helmet dissolved for now. 

“I just…” he’s still trying to catch his breath. “You don’t mess around, do you? Damn. That was fast.”

“Oh.”

“I- I might be a little dizzy, honestly,” Galo admits. It’s certainly embarrassing and demoralizing to admit, but they promised to be honest to each other. Lio helps him off the still flaming - does that ever stop? - motorcycle and he sits down in the sand that is somehow hotter on his ass than the literal bike on fire. How the fuck? 

“Here, luv, sit for a bit,” Lio recommends, plopping down next to him and holding him. 

“Geez, this is so embarrassing,” he laments. “Really! How am I so affected?”

“You’ve never done it before,” Lio reassures him, holding him tighter. “And to be honest, I’ve never had a non-Burnish passenger before.” 

“Oh I’m the first? Cool…” Galo relaxes a bit more, letting his heart just slow down. When he finally feels grounded enough, he looks over to Lio, who seems considerably upset. 

“What's wrong?”

“I wanted this to be fun. I didn’t want to scare you or anything…” he sounds dejected. “You don’t have to keep going if you don’t want to.”

“No!” Galo shakes his head. “I do want to! I just needed some time to adjust! I should be good now!” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Really! I more just needed a break because I was so BORED! Wish I could talk to you while we’re riding,” he pouts. “Otherwise all I got to look at is sand and the back of your head - which is pretty cute, don’t get me wrong - but I’d rather be talkin’ to you.” 

Lio starts chuckling, trying to hide them with a gloved hand. “I can make that happen. You could’ve just asked!” 

Galo blinks up, surprised. “You can?” 

“Baby, I can make you anything you want,” he purrs, sultry. “All you have to do is ask.” 

Well that certainly has his mind going to places he wasn’t thinking about earlier. His cheeks are reddening from more than just the adrenaline.

“Uh… Yeah! Just talking to you is fine! Yep!”

“Alright, sure thing,” Lio nods. “And we’ve actually made good progress. I’d guess we’re at or a little past halfway now. We’ve probably only got an hour or two left if we keep our previous pace. But we don’t have to do that.”

“No, you can,” Galo replies. “If I have you to talk to, I don’t think I’ll freak out as much. But seriously, Lio, how fast was that?” 

“Honestly? I don’t know. I don’t really have a way of knowing.” He shrugs. “I just ask her to take me as fast as she can, and she delivers.”

“And here I thought I was the adrenaline junkie,” Galo laughs. 

“You’re free to take a lot more risks when you can heal from any injury,” Lio replies easily. 

“Wait, _any?”_ Galo’s taken aback by that. 

Lio’s startled by the question, and swiftly turns away, hiding his face.

“Far as I know,” he says quietly. “I’d rather not talk about it.” The line in his shoulders drops and Galo can tell there are some sad stories there. If Lio doesn’t want to discuss them right now, then he doesn’t have to. He respects that distance. But it still saddens him.

“So, back on our journey then? _‘Are we there yet?’_ ” Galo teasingly asks in a nasal, childlike voice. 

Lio sighs but the smile returns to his face. “If you start pestering me like that, I will shut you up.”

“Right, Boss!” He grins wide and proud. 

Lio pauses, one leg swung over Detroit as he stares at Galo. “Y-yeah. Let’s go.” 

This time, instead of one helmet, Lio makes two. Galo recognizes Lio’s from their… fight? Is that what he should call it? It _was_ a fight, to be fair, but it was a lot of other things as well. They still need to talk about all that later. 

“Can you hear me?” Lio says as they start moving again. 

“Roger that! Loud and clear! Over!” 

The only response Galo hears is another long sigh. As they speed up, Lio makes sure to make it gradual rather than immediately flooring it, and Galo’s grateful for that. 

Eventually, they get going again at their breakneck pace, and Galo instinctually clings tighter. 

“Don’t worry, luv, I’ve got you,” Lio reassures him. “Detroit is kind; she won’t let you fall off.” 

“Alright. I do feel better now that I can hear you,” Galo replies. “How does that work?”

“I don’t know,” Lio answers truthfully. “I just asked the flames to help and they responded. I don’t know how it all works. It’s simply a symbiotic relationship.”

“Oh.” It’s not the response he’s expecting. “Well still. Thanks, Li.” 

They travel for a while longer, no longer in silence. They make small talk, though it’s mostly Galo asking Lio questions about Burnish culture. He doesn’t want to seem insensitive when he arrives. 

Lio reassures him that 1) Galo doesn't have an insensitive bone in his body and 2) They know he’s with Lio and therefore won’t be messed with. 

He finishes with, “And if anybody gives you shit, they’ll have to answer to me.”

Finally, finally, Galo spots a volcano, the largest he’s ever seen, and then realizes they are gunning straight for it. 

“We’re almost there,” Lio states. Bit by bit, a distant structure focuses into view. It appears to be some leftover infrastructure from before the Great World Blaze, some kind of old highway or bridge system. 

“Is that it?” he asks. The swiftly approaching structure looks completely unsuspecting. They’re hidden quite well. 

“Indeed. We needed a place to shield ourselves from heat signals, so we live right next to the largest volcano around.” 

“That’s really smart.”

“I’ve learned a lot over the years.” 

The statement is heavy and Galo understands what it means - he’s learned from his mistakes. 

Lio’s life truly has been hard and Galo vows to break that cycle. They’ll stop Kray, they’ll stop the earth from exploding, and Lio will finally get the peace he so desperately deserves.

He’ll make it happen. They’ll make it happen. Together. 

Detroit slows to a stop at the base of the structure. 

“We’re here.”

The couple dismounts and Galo watches as the motorcycle dissolves into nothing but fire. The trailer is also still intact, and with another wave of Lio’s hand, also disappears. Inside is his bike, completely unharmed. 

“Uh, should I put that somewhere?” he asks, scratching his head. 

“We’ll hide it, don’t worry.” More flames are summoned and move the vehicle under a rocky outcropping and away from prying eyes. 

“I’ll go get my stuff.” Galo walks over to grab his overnight bag and shrugs it up onto his shoulder. “Well, how do we get up?” The structure stands incredibly tall and he doesn't exactly see an easy entrance. 

_“Well,”_ Lio drawls. “We can take the normal entrance or _my entrance.”_ He’s got that adorably smug grin on his face - the one that makes Galo want to kiss it off him. 

“You have your own entrance? I’m intrigued.” He saunters forward to Lio, almost challenging him in a way. “Show me.” 

In a flash, before he even knows what’s going on, he’s swept up in Lio’s arms. Which, okay, that is no easy feat, Lio really is that fucking strong. Then, just as shockingly, they begin to rise and Galo’s really confused about how until he looks down. 

They are flying. 

Lio’s flames carry them both up the platform, where Lio lands with all the grace of a fiery angel and lets Galo hop out of his hold. 

“Holy shit,” he breathes. He’s seen a lot of Burnish and Burnish fires, but he’s never seen anyone just _fly._ “You are so fuckin’ cool.”

Lio takes the compliment by batting his eyelashes. “I know! Now, are you ready to meet everyone?”

Galo blanches a little. “Everyone? Didn’t you say there’s like, 150 people in there?” 

“I’m kidding! There are just a few people who want to meet you. Shall we?” Lio extends his hand and Galo confidently clasps it in his own. 

“Yeah. Let’s do this! Lio de Galon!”

Lio knocks on the stone and a face appears in a crack. Suddenly, a canvas that Galo hadn’t even noticed was there is whipped aside and Lio leads him into the Burnish settlement. 

The first face he sees is a boy, barely more than a teenager, with green hair. 

“Galo, this is Daren. He’s our best gatekeeper.” 

“That’s a very important job, Daren! I’m Galo!” He extends his hand - the one that is not clutching Lio’s - for a shake and the boy obliges. 

“It’s nice to meet you!” he says excitedly. “The Boss always looks so happy when I let him in after seeing you!” 

Galo chuckles at that and turns to see Lio’s reaction, but he’s already moved his face to the side, hiding his expression by his curtain of hair. 

“Well, I’m glad!” Galo grins back. “He makes me happy too!” 

“Aww!” 

“We’re going.” 

Galo is then pulled away from the gatekeeper and led to the actual settlement area. Lio’s mentioned some facts about it here and there, but Galo really has no idea what it will look like. 

Around him, small alcoves in the concrete form rooms. Galo glances between a few of the small spaces, seeing a few tattered blankets, some clotheslines, and minor boxes. 

“Wow, I…” he trails off, unsure how to finish the sentence. He doesn’t want to offend Lio, he’s just so surprised. The people he sees wave when they recognize Lio and Galo waves back. There’s a young woman playing with two children, an older man reading a book that looks ready to fall apart, a couple sitting next to each other trying to fashion some sort of rope. 

It's all so stripped down, just the barest things to survive. They’re just trying to live and even then, it seems like they’re just getting by. 

“These are my people,” Lio states proudly. “They are Burnish.”

“Lio…”

“It’s not much, I know.”

“How long have you lived like this?” he asks.

“I’ve been working on creating this place for about a year now.” It’s not exactly the answer to the question he was asking, but he’ll take it.

Galo looks up to see lanterns lit with Burnish flames illuminating the space. They continue walking along the main thoroughfare, Galo observing around himself. 

“How do you get supplies?” he asks. 

“Mostly through raids. We have a few areas where we’re trying to grow crops, but it’ll never be enough to sustain everybody. Especially now that we’ve added so many more,” he sighs. “We take what we can from abandoned places, snag what we can find. We collect what rainwater falls from the sky, sometimes hunt the small desert animals, but most of what you see we had to steal.”

Galo sharply inhales. Lio sure is being brutally honest. “You do what you have to to survive, huh?”

“It’s how I’ve lived my whole life,” Lio answers clearly. “But this is the closest to a home I’ve had in years. We are safe and can sustain ourselves. We even have a little power, a few generators here and there that we power with our flames.”

Galo’s surprised by that. “That’s impressive.” 

“Indeed. How do you think I charged my phone?” 

Oh, yeah. “I guess I never really questioned it?” he shrugs. “Speaking of that though, where is your stuff, Li?” 

“Mad Burnish is in the back of the settlement. I’ll take you there.” 

They walk a bit longer, waving at the occasional passersby. As they’re close to reaching the Mad Burnish area, Galo feels a tug on his pants. 

“Excuse me?” a small voice asks. 

Galo looks down at the source to see the pair of children from the lake, the ones that interrupted his conversation with Lio. He squats down to their level to see them. 

“Hey there, kiddos. What’s up?”

Lio notices the exchange and stops walking himself. 

“Here!” The little boy roughly shoves something towards Galo and he quickly tries to grab it. The object and appears to be some dark, shiny rock. 

“Why are you giving this to me?” he asks, confused. 

“Well,” the girl says. “You helped the Boss! And us! We wanted to thank you!” 

Galo’s lip definitely wobbles at that and he’s not ashamed at all. “Thank you, I really appreciate it. Helping people is what I do!” He smiles his signature Galo Thymos firefighter grin. 

He stands up, sending Lio a glancing question of whether they should continue, which he nods. 

Their stroll resumes, and when Galo looks at his boyfriend, he’s got a small, cute smile on.

“You’re good with them,” he says.

“Huh?”

“With kids. You’re good with them.”

“Oh that?” He rubs the back of his head bashfully. “I’ve had practice. Classroom visits, y’know?” 

They’ve reached a separator; a canvas lay between them and another other area. 

“You ready to see Mad Burnish?”

“Hell yeah!” 

Lio holds the divider back and Galo walks through. He’s never exactly been in the HQ of a terrorist organization before or knows what one looks like, but this one is surprisingly sparse. There are a few rooms partitioned off and one common area with a table. Sitting at the table are four faces that he recognizes and three he doesn’t. 

“I swear, Gueira, _18 cowboys-_ “ one of them – Galo recognizes her from the lake - says and is abruptly cut off by their entrance.

“Hey! The Boss is back! And he brought his beau!” Gueira stands up from the cards they were playing and the rest of the group follows. Galo recognizes Meis and Gueira and the two girls standing next to them. He doesn’t remember their names, though. 

“Uh, hey. I’m Galo Thymos.” Wow, dude, nice introduction. 

“Gueira, you know his name. You didn’t have to call him my _‘beau’_ ,” Lio admonishes, stepping over. “Who even says that anymore?” 

“I dunno,” he shrugs. “Seemed funny.” 

“Galo, meet the Mad Burnish. This isn’t all of us, but these are some of the high-ranking members. You already know Meis and Gueira, my top generals.”

“Hey guys!”

_“Top generals,”_ Gueira scoffs. “I’m not a top, I'm tot-” Meis covers his mouth. 

“Nice to see you again, Galo! Hope the meeting went well?” 

“It did, thanks!” 

“Hi, you might not remember me,” the girl next to them wearing glasses says. “I’m Sivya.”

“Oh yeah! I remember now! You were with Li that one night.” 

She tucks some dark raven hair behind her ear. “Yeah, I was.” 

“Sivya’s our hacker,” Lio explains. 

“I didn’t realize you needed to hack.” Mad Burnish has a hacker?

“There’s a lot that is needed to run Mad Burnish. We need to have schematics of every building that we target so that civilians can escape. Need to know patrol routes, delivery schedules-”

“Okay, yeah, that’s a lot more than I expected.”

“The others just returned after our escape. You met Ajax in the cave.”

“Nice to see ya again, Galo!” she greets.

"You too!"

“The others are Tovin, Iris, and Potami.” 

“Hey guys!” he waves. 

Lio shows him around the few rooms, such as the Mad Burnish war room, Sivya’s hacker room (surprising that they even need their own Lucia, but Lio’s explanation makes sense), and some inventory spaces. Finally, they arrive at the last door (read: canvas) and Lio stops. 

“These are my quarters,” he states simply. Then they’re walking in and Galo excitedly follows. 

Oh.

There’s barely anything inside. He sees a desk with a chair on one side of the “room” (it’s tiny, barely qualifies as such) and a shelf with some papers. No bed, no dresser, nothing. Galo looks over to Lio, but he’s just looking at the ground. 

“I know it’s empty. Everything I get I give to those who need it.”

Lio is far too selfless.

“You’re very kind, Lio. Don’t be embarrassed. Wear this proudly. It’s a testament to how great of a leader you are!” he reassures his boyfriend. 

“You really know just what to say.” Lio smiles and turns to face him. Then, in a surprise move, lifts up on his tiptoes to peck him on the lips. “Thank you.” 

“So, uh, are we sleeping here? How do you normally do that?” Galo frowns. He didn't expect five-star accommodations, but no bed is an interesting development. “Because like…”

Lio face drops. “Oh shit, I didn’t think of that. Oh no, I’m so sorry! I’ve mucked it all up! I usually just nod off on the ground or just not at all…” he rubs at his arm. “But that’s not fair to you.” 

“Boss!” Meis and Gueira come barging in. “Heard your crisis, and don’t worry, we got you covered!”

“We knew y’all would’na planned that, so we managed to snag a mattress,” Meis explains. “Ajax’s gettin’ it.” 

“Just don’t be too loud, k?” Gueira exaggeratedly winks as he finishes the statement. 

Galo’s face _ignites._

“I was just about to thank you,” Lio replies coldly. “But now I take that back.”

“Aw, Boss!” Gueira whines. 

“Meis, you still get a thank you. Thank you.”

Meis tips an imaginary hat and leans into his Southern drawl. “My pleasure.” 

“Oh and Boss, Iris wants to talk to you. Something about some news of the settlement out west,” Gueira says. 

Lio sighs. “Alright, I’ll go see what she wants. Galo, you can stay here and put your stuff down. I’ve been leading you around enough already.”

“Al-right? You sure?” He hasn’t left Lio’s side since they got here and he’s a little apprehensive about doing so.

“Yeah, it’ll only be for a bit. Help with the mattress when Ajax comes back.”

“Okay.” 

Lio departs and he’s left standing with the two Mad Burnish generals. Sure, he kinda knows them, but only in the context of with Lio. They’re both eyeing him up - even Meis, who’s usually chill about him. 

“Haha yeah?” he awkwardly laughs. He doesn’t know why he’s getting these half-glares. “You guys still aren’t mad about the icing, right?”

“No, though that wasn’t the most fun experience I’ve ever had,” Gueira replies. 

“We’ll I’m glad there’s no bad blood!” Galo says. “We all gotta work together, y’know?” There is still an odd feeling in the atmosphere, and Galo tries to break it. “So what have you guys been up to?”

“Oh, you know, the same. Restocking, patrolling…” Meis answers. _“Protecting the Boss.”_

The last part is oddly emphasized. “Well, it’s good Li’s got people looking for out for him!”

“Yes, yes, it is,” Gueira replies, rubbing his chin. “And what about you?”

That catches him off guard. “Me?”

“Will you protect him?”

What?

“I mean, as much as I can yeah. I’d never want to lose him! But I’m pretty sure Lio’s stronger than me in like, every way. Why do you ask?” He doesn’t get what they’re playing at.

“We just wanna make sure your intentions are good,” Meis states, visible eye narrowing in distrust.

“My intentions?” Galo frowns, confused. “For what? Why I came here? I wanted to see what Lio’s been working so hard for. Plus, y’know, the whole world ending shit.”

“Yeah, how did that meeting go?” Meis asks. “Boss said you had to pretend to date someone else.”

“I did!” he laughs. “But it didn’t last too long. We talked Aina’s sister into helping us. If everything goes right, she’ll end the project before it even gets off the ground. Then she’ll help us stop the earth from exploding!”

“That’s good to hear. And just confirming, that date was totally fake?” Gueira pursues the topic further. 

“Uh, yeah. It was Aina’s idea.” Why do they care so much? 

“Because you’d better not do anything stupid, Thymos,” Gueira threatens. “And make him mad.” 

“Or you’ll answer to us,” Meis finishes. 

**“HUH?”** Is he getting a shakedown by Lio’s generals? “Oh my god I would never! Lio’s my everything! I would never ever ever EVER hurt him! Promise!”

“You are a firefighter.” Gueira raises an eyebrow. “He’s Burnish.”

“So? That doesn’t mean I don’t love him any less!” he defends. “Seriously, I swear that-” 

“Hey guys, I’m back, Iris just needed to-“ Lio walks back in and notices the obvious tension in the room. Pink eyes dart between the opposing parties. “Gueira, Meis, were you overprotective mom-ing my boyfriend?” 

“What? No!” 

“Yes they were!” 

Lio audibly groans. “You do not need to shovel talk him. I told you this. He’s too much of a goddamn sweetheart to do anything. You two, on the other hand, scared the poor guy.”

“I wasn’t scared!” 

“Please, luv, you looked terrified.” He turns to the pair. “Now, apologize.”

“Sorry.”

“Sorry.

“We just care about you, Boss,” Gueira mumbles. “That’s all.” 

“I know, just. Just try to get along, okay? We all need to work together if we’re going to succeed.” 

“Hey I’ve got a delivery for a Mr. Fotia?” a high voice calls out from beyond the canvas. 

“Ajax? Yeah, bring it in.” 

She delivers the mattress - it’s definitely seen better days, but it’ll do - then quickly makes her exit. 

Galo sits on it, glad to get off his feet for a bit. 

“Well, I’ll leave you both to that then,” Gueira smirks. 

“Oh. My. God,” Lio gripes. “I am going to fucking kill you the next time we train.”

“I’ll get this one outta your hair,” Meis says, yanking the redhead out with him. 

“Gueira, we’ve been over this. My sex life is my sex life. Got it?” 

“Yeah, but still. We’ve-” Lio cuts him off with maybe the hardest death glare Galo’s ever seen out of him. “I’ll go!” 

“Galo, I’m really sorry about them. They just worry about me.” He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. 

“I think it’s sweet that you have friends that care about you. That’s a good thing to have.”

“Yeah. They’re the closest thing to family I have left.” Lio sits down and leans his head on Galo’s shoulder. 

“Um, what was Gueira about to say?” he quietly asks. “Before you cut him off.”

Lio visibly stills, inhaling sharply. “Galo…”

“I'm just curious!” he backtracks. “I mean, that's all.” 

“I promised you no secrets, didn’t I?” Lio sighs dejectedly. “I guess that extends to this.” 

“It’s a secret?” Galo’s really confused now. 

“Fuck, I did not want to have this conversation now,” he bemoans. “But I guess I have to.” Lio separates from Galo’s side, scooting back on the makeshift bed to face him.

“How do I phrase this?” Lio ponders to himself. “The way we live, we don’t have time for anything more than- No. Let me try again. Sometimes, things out here get really shitty and you just... You latch onto whatever relief you can get. And you know it’s not a good way to cope but you do it anyway because the alternative is facing reality.” 

“Okay?” He blinks a few times trying to comprehend that. 

“I guess I’m dancing around the subject, aren’t I?” Lio sighs again. 

“Well, you certainly are a wordsmith,” Galo offers, trying to lighten the mood. 

“I’ve had a lot of practice hiding my emotions behind pretty words. I guess I’ll just be honest. You deserve that.”

“Okay.”

“Gueira and Meis? I uh-” he looks to his left, unable to face Galo. “I used to sleep with them.”

“Like…?” Galo asks and Lio gets the message. 

“Yes, like _that.”_

“Oh.” It’s none of his business really, but he still feels protective over Lio all of a sudden. “But you don’t anymore?” he asks very quietly. 

“God of course not!” Lio shakes his head. “No, I haven’t since-” he stalls and falters. “Oh.”

Galo gets a worried feeling in his gut. “What’s _‘Oh’_?”

“Oh fuck.”

“Lio!” 

“Okay, well, I’ve come this far, might as well finish it,” Lio says more to himself than to Galo. “I’ve realized I made a mistake and you might get mad at me and that would be a very valid response, but I’ve promised open communication and I will deliver.” 

“Go on.” Now he’s getting very worried. 

“I- You remember when I left you?”

“Yeah, how could I forget it?” The tone comes out more vitriolic than he intended, but it’s still a sore subject. 

“Well, I was fucked up about it too. A lot.”

“So was I,” Galo counters. 

_“I know._ Looking back now, I never should’ve done it. But my point is, I was hurting deeply as well. And when I got back here, well…” 

Galo figures it out. “You slept with them.”

Lio flinches and drops his head. “I did. I was in a dark place, Galo. They wanted to help me out of it. And to be honest, at the time, I thought we’d never be together again. I thought it was all over, so…” Lio’s breath hitches as he fights to get the words to come out. “I understand if you’re pissed about it, or hate me, or whatever. It was a stupid thing to do.” 

Galo himself stalls, unsure whether to comfort Lio or be pissed at him. He’s never had to deal with something like this before. But with the way that Lio came forward honestly and explained it, didn’t hide a thing, he truly can’t be too upset. Yeah, he is a little, but who wouldn't be? But he owes Lio more than that. He can’t leave him now.

No, if he was gonna leave Lio, he would’ve done it by now. 

“I’ll be honest as well," he says. "I’m not happy about it, but I’m glad you trust me enough to tell me. But also, I could never hate you. Li, if I was gonna hate you, don’t you think I’d’ve done it by now?”

Lio’s face glances up, absolutely shocked. “You’re an enigma. How do you keep forgiving me after what I’ve done?”

“Because I love you. And we’re gonna save the goddamn world together. I know you were in a shitty place after that whole thing because I was too. I get it. But I think…” he pauses to take a breath. “I think we should just focus on us, here and now. There’s been a lot of fuckin’ shit thrown at us but we’re still here, right? The world tried to tear us apart and we didn’t let it.” 

Lio is absolutely awestruck. “Galo, I love you so goddamn much it hurts,” he whispers, getting a little choked up. “And I swear to you, I would never betray you like that again. Ever. It’s you and no one else. I am never letting you go, Galo Thymos. We’re in this together. Lio de Galon.”

“Lio de Galon,” Galo repeats, embracing Lio tightly in his arms. 

They spent a few more moments just drinking in the essence of each other, clinging like they never want to let go. And maybe that is the case, considering their uncertain futures.

They still have plans to make, they still need to figure out how to stop the ground from fracturing beneath their feet, but they will do it.

Together. 

Reluctantly, Lio breaks the hold and stands up, extending a hand for Galo to grab. 

“Come on, there’s one more person who wants to see you.”

He takes the offering, using it to help himself rise. 

“There’s more?” he asks as Lio leads them out of his (their?) room and back into the common area. 

“She asked for you specifically,” Lio answers as they keep walking back through the Burnish settlement. “Said she something to tell you.”

“Huh?” Now Galo’s really confused. Who would know him here? Unless it’s someone that turned out to be Burnish that knew him before they left, but Galo runs through a list in his head of people that he knows and all are accounted for. 

They arrive at a smaller side room partitioned off with some more cloth which Lio pulls aside and gestures for Galo to go through. Still slightly confused and uncertain of what awaits him, Galo hesitantly steps beyond the threshold. 

It is less like a room and more like an alcove. There are some thicker blankets and a few cots strung around and a wall of supplies that Galo recognizes as medical. 

“The infirmary?” he realizes. “Why?” He scans the room and his heart drops as he sees some Burnish covered in bandages lying on the various cots in the room. Lio follows him into the space, placing a hand on his arm.

“I thought you could heal from injuries?” Galo asks as he sees the desperate souls. 

“Usually, we can,” Lio replies, his voice solemn. “But the Foundation’s experiments are designed to freeze us, to harm us. It’s not a simple recovery…” Lio bites his lip. “You saw that yourself, with me.”

“You’re right,” he understands. “You nearly died that night…” he trails off and suddenly envelops Lio in a tight embrace, crushing the smaller man. “I’m so glad you didn’t.”

“It was thanks to you.” 

“I don’t know what I would’ve done if I’d been too late or-”

“Galo,” Lio cuts him off. “While I certainly appreciate this, there is someone here who also has to thank you.” They disentangle and Lio points to a cot on the far side of the room. Galo follows the direction and-

Oh. 

It’s the girl from the cave, the one that Lio Burnish CPR’d back to life. She seems to notice that she’s been spotted and unsteadily stands up, walking towards them with purpose. Galo sees her fiery mane of red hair, pulled back from her face with the bow on top of her head. Most of her torso is still covered in bandages, but a few are slipping and only darkness remains underneath. 

Well, that’s horrifying.

“You?” Galo utters. “Are you sure you should be up right now?” 

The girl is determined to cross the room and nods her head when she has reached Galo. 

“Hello,” her quiet voice finally speaks. “We haven’t officially met before. I’m Thyma.” 

“Galo Thymos,” he greets, extending his hand out. Her small fingers enclose around his hand and shake them. They’re still chilly, far colder than most. Despite her state, Thyma’s eyes are big and far more invigorated than when they last saw each other. It seems she’s improving.

“I wanted to thank you for um, saving me earlier.” She seems almost shy admitting the gratitude. “The Boss here said you helped, and that means a lot.”

“I try to save everyone. That’s my job! World’s best!” He smiles brightly, so big that his eyes nearly shut. 

“And I also…” her timid voice trails off, uncertain. A small, wrapped hand reaches up and touches the sleeve covering his left arm. 

The smile falters. “What is it?” Galo looks into her big, apologetic eyes. 

“I’m so sorry,” she nearly whispers. 

“For what?” Galo looks down at his arm, then at Thyma, then at Lio. Even Lio looks uncertain of what she is apologizing for. 

“Do you not remember?” Thyma frowns, her sunken cheeks deepening the expression. 

“Remember what?” He still isn’t sure what she’s talking about. 

“My building was on fire and my key card wouldn’t let me out. Then, you came swooping in and-”

Galo doesn’t hear the rest of her explanation, because that’s when it clicks. The details line up in his mind and he finally understands why she looked so vaguely familiar to him. 

“It was you,” he speaks his thoughts aloud. “My first day on the job. My first rescue. I took you and then…” 

“I’m sorry,” she repeats, truly repentant. “You’ve saved me twice and all I’ve given you are-”

“Galo, what is she apologizing for?” Lio quietly asks. Right, he doesn’t know the full story. 

“Do you remember how I told you I got these?” Galo lifts his left arm up.

Lio recoils a bit. “How could I forget? You told me a Burnish gave them to you and-” He makes the connection. “Thyma?” He turns to the girl, who looks mighty guilty. 

“I’m so sorry!” she finally cries out, startling one of the nearby injured. “I was so scared! I didn’t know what was going on and-”

“Thyma,” Galo’s calm voice cuts off the girl’s frantic apologies. “I don’t blame you. I never did.”

“What?” she squeaks, green eyes wide and confused. 

“I know it was an accident. Hell, you were just as scared as I was!” he says. “You didn’t know what was going on. And all I got were some badass scars. Even though you were as terrified as you were, you didn’t even hurt me all that bad. I never blamed you.”

“Galo…” Lio’s voice utters in disbelief. 

“Do you really mean that?” Thyma voice is still shaking. “How can you say that? _I hurt you.”_

“Accidentally,” Galo clarifies. “And I’m still here. Can’t take down someone like me that easily!” He pumps his sleeved arm in the air. “And plus, if you really thought I’d blame the Burnish, do you think I’d be here? With _this guy?”_ He nudges Lio next to him. “There’s a lot I didn’t know, I’ll be the first to admit that. But this? I never blamed you, Thyma. We were both victims of circumstance.” 

Her green eyes widen and start watering. “Th-thank you…”

“Galo, how do you keep doing this?” Lio whispers under his breath next to him.

“Huh?” he turns in surprise to his boyfriend.

“You are unbelievable.” Lio shakes his head. “Thyma, thank you for doing this, but you should get back to resting.” 

“Boss…”

“I mean it.” 

“Boss is right!” Galo loudly agrees. Lio stills next to him. “You should focus on getting better, Thyma. You already look much better than the last time!”

“Galo Thymos,” she says reverently. “Thank you very, very much. I will not forget this. And again, if there’s anything I can do for you...”

“Nah,” he waves her off. “Just focus on healing up. That’s how you can repay me!” 

“Right!” 

She walks back to her side of the room and sits back down. Galo looks to his side to see Lio still has an unreadable expression on his face.

“Hey, you good?” he asks.

That seems to grab his attention. “Yeah, I’m fine. Let’s go.” Galo blinks a few times at his odd response, but follows him out of the infirmary regardless. Once on the other side of the curtain, he stops. 

“How do you keep doing it?” Lio asks. “How?”

“How do I what?” Galo responds, confused. 

“How do you keep forgiving us?” Lio lifts his magenta eyes to gaze into Galo’s own. “How are you this kind? You’re unreal.”

“I just… I just try to get where other people are coming from,” he answers. It’s a difficult thing to word. “Rarely do people do bad things for the sake of being bad, y’know? Usually they don’t mean to.”

Lio shakes his head in disbelief. “You have far too much faith in this world,” he replies, melancholy in his tone. It echoes of a past littered with too much pain. 

“I have faith in this world,” Galo repeats. “And that’s why we’re gonna save it.” 

Lio faintly smiles at that. “Yeah.” 

Together. 

They spend the rest of their evening chatting with Mad Burnish and discussing their next steps. Watching Lio take his charge is mesmerizing as he talks through their inventory and plans to stockpile more resources. Galo even gets the floor himself for a bit, when he explains his discussion with Heris. Despite how hard he and Aina came at her, Heris seems truly devoted to their cause. And with her help, Go- no, _Kray’s_ plans of destroying the earth to only save a few will be stopped. 

They retire to Lio’s chambers after sharing a meal with the other Burnish. It’s not much, and Galo now understands how Lio is small as he is. They barely have enough food to survive. It’s rough. 

The night now settling in, they both sit on the mattress. There is a lantern in the corner, glowing fuschia with Lio’s flames. Neither can face each other, unsure of the logistics of the situation. 

Finally, Lio breaks the silence. 

“Galo, we don’t need to do anything.”

His face flushes. “R-right! I was more thinking uh, that there aren’t any like, pillows. Or sheets. Not that I’m complaining! oOr anything! I know you guys don’t have much. I am just trying to figure out how best to do this. What do you usually do?”

Lio sighs. “I told you, I sleep sitting against a wall or not at all. And rarely for even an entire night.” 

“Well, then we’re fixing that tonight. C’mere.” Galo grabs him by the arm and lays them both down on the mattress. It’s not the comfiest thing in the world, but it’s certainly better than the floor. 

“Aren’t we supposed to change?” Lio asks, looking up at Galo. 

“Oh, uh, right.” Galo gets up to fish around his bag. “I could probably use some of these as a blanket if we need.” He balls up a sweatshirt. “And that’s a pillow!” It unfurls and he frowns dejectedly at it. “How cold does it get here?”

“I… really can’t answer that.” 

“Oh right, you’re on fire. Got it. Well, hm, I’ve got some sweatpants. Do you want anything?”

Lio looks down at his complicated, sexy outfit. He stands up and starts unbuckling all the straps. “I’ll be fine.”

Galo is supposed to be looking through his bag but how can he when his boyfriend is undressing in front of him? Lio must notice the eyes on him, because he slows the process down, languidly dragging his tight pants down over the swell of his ass. 

“Now, that’s just cruel,” Galo mutters. “You’re too hot. OH!” he exclaims. “You are! I don’t need any of this!” 

He shucks his own clothing off and lays on the mattress. Distantly, he wonders if sleeping naked on an abandoned mattress from god knows where is a terrible idea, and it probably is, but he doesn't care.

“Galo, you… You want to?” The question remains unfinished, but Galo gets it. 

“Oh, no, uh, well... I just thought um, body heat is what warms up best and since you’re so warm that-”

“Oh.”

“Not that I don’t wanna, _y’know_ , because you’re hot as fuck and I’ve been missing you so goddamn much but…” he trails off and rubs the back of his head. “I dunno, something about finally getting to be with you again on a shitty mattress surrounded by people who will absolutely make fun of us if they hear doesn’t turn me on as much.” 

Lio nods as he continues to undress. “Yeah, I kinda agree with you. Though, I do still owe you that gift...”

“Oh yeah.” He’d nearly forgotten about _that._ “Well, still, like,” Galo continues. “I want it to be, I dunno. Special? That sounds cheesy. But…” But that is exactly what he means. He wants to treat Lio right. “You deserve better than this.”

“Well,” Lio frowns as he finally sits on the mattress and lays down next to Galo. “This is the best that I get.”

That’s when Galo understands it, really gets it. Lio’s barely had anything for most of his life. He pulls his boyfriend in close. He really is warm. 

“Sleeping in your bed…” Lio continues. “When I woke up that first day, I couldn’t remember the last time I had slept in a real one.” 

And Galo is going to fix that. “When this is over,” he vows. “You will.”

Lio huffs a disbelieving laugh. “I can’t go back there.” He pulls back from being buried in Galo’s chest to look him in the eyes. “Do you really think I’ll be welcomed back in the city? _I am the leader of Mad Burnish._ If I’m seen, that’s it. I can't go back to Promepolis unless you like, smuggled me in your suitcase.”

“Well-”

Lio’s eyes narrow, glinting in the firelight. “That was NOT a suggestion.” 

“I know!” 

Lio sighs. “I used to believe that. That one day we Burnish could live normally within the city walls. But with the way things are… The propaganda… All of it." He closes his eyes solemnly. "We’re evil.”

“You’re not who they make you out to be.”

“Well, sure, you know that, but the general populace won’t. And I will get all the shit for it. And if you’re with me, then you’ll get shit too.”

“Lio,” Galo finally says forcefully. “We’re gonna save this world. We’re gonna stop Kray and stop the exploding earth. We’re gonna save everybody.”

“So?” Lio challenges back, but not firmly. 

“So! We’ll be the heroes of Promepolis! We’ll show the world the truth! When everyone knows what Kray did and what you did, they'll understand! And then you can come back and stay with me! And you’ll get to sleep in a bed as much as you want!”

“Do you-” Lio gasps. “Do you really believe that?” 

“I do.” He brings Lio in close. “We’re gonna do it.” 

They share some quiet, loving kisses, then fall asleep still wrapped in each other’s arms. 

* * *

Distantly, thunder rumbles.

A caravan is on its way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry... or am I? 
> 
> Also I really wanted to see how a Thyma/Galo interaction would go down, so I wrote it! They're an interesting dynamic. Also, Gueimei shaking down Galo because you know I had to. 
> 
> The cliffhanger will be resolved next week, probably Thursday. Fingers crossed my routine changes and frequent breaks will heal my hand up fast 🤞
> 
> Check out my official [ cmh playlist!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0hglvYiq0B2xQqyDaP2nYJ?si=r-peaIynRRWBibOyEy1_YQ)
> 
> Hit me up here or on my [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/ashesfadein2gay) or on my [ curiouscat! ](https://curiouscat.me/jabbles)  
> And again, positive wishes are appreciated 💖
> 
> Remember to take breaks and pace yourselves! Don't be like me lol
> 
> Thank you all for your support! I hope to see you next week!


	24. Λsʜᴇs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Li, is that you?” 
> 
> “It’s not.” He searches around them for a sign of what it could be. Was it just an earthquake? No, it’s consistent rumbling. It’s not fading. “I don’t know what it is.” 
> 
> Galo lays down on the dusty ground, placing his ear to it. “It just sounds like thunder.”
> 
> Lio looks up and the sky is completely clear.
> 
> “And it sounds like it’s getting louder.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!
> 
> Thank you all for the well wishes last week! My arm/hand is healing up nicely! The good news is it seems to just be some tendonitis and not carpal tunnel. Finding that out was a huge relief. 
> 
> Also, I forgot to link [ this ](https://twitter.com/2amSnow/status/1245185758480089088) last week! I commissioned Buns (@2amSnow) to draw one of my own personal favorite scenes from all the way in chapter 8. WAAAH IT'S SO WARM AND SOFT AND THEY ARE SO IN LOVE!!! 😭💖 
> 
> I actually came up with the premise for this chapter all the way back when I first came up with the idea for this story like, almost 6 months ago. It's been a long time coming.  
> I'm sorry 😔
> 
> -Jabbles💕

Lio is awoken by something stirring him, which is never a good sign. Usually, that means something has gone awry and that he needs to handle it. He’s always been a light sleeper, because danger can come at any moment.

He’s learned that the hard way.

Lio wakes up quickly, ready to face down whatever has summoned him, when he realizes someone is with him. That is even more disconcerting. Instinctually, he fears the worst and begins to craft a weapon to defend himself.

It’s not his first late-night assassination attempt.

Lio feels the body next to his, sussing it out, before striking like lightning. He swiftly rights himself over the figure and points a simmering multicolored blade at their throat.

“L-Lio?” the would-be assassin says, a little breathless and fearful of the Mad Burnish leader’s presence. Good.

Lio glares down at them, only to find a familiar face. He finally jumps back into reality and understands the situation.

“Shit! Galo!” He backs off him and gets up off of the mattress. “I’m so sorry!” Guilt starts to fall into the pit of his gut. He just threatened Galo’s life, when he _fucking promise_ d that-

“Li, it’s okay.” Galo looks truly apologetic. “I should’ve known you’d react like that…”

Lio looks away from his boyfriend, unable to meet his concerned gaze. “I just… I’m not used to…” He’s so bad at this. God, Galo deserves so much better than this. “The last time someone woke me up like that, it was because they were trying to kill me,” he finally admits.

“What?” Galo’s face somehow contorts to look even more distressed.

“Sorry,” Lio quickly apologizes. “That was harsh. I shouldn’t have-“ He tries to back away, but Galo grabs his wrist before he can escape.

“Don’t apologize for the shit that happened to you, okay?”

“Galo-“

“I mean it,” Galo tells him. “You’re allowed to be upset. Shit, Lio, someone tried to _kill you._ That’s not trivial!”

Lio just frowns. “Still, I promised you-“

“That you wouldn’t hurt me, and you didn’t. Now, do you wanna know why I woke you up?” he diverts. Lio’s glad for the topic switch.

“Yes. Do you need something?”

Galo has the audacity to look almost embarrassed. “Well, it might sound kinda stupid, but I kinda wanna go outside. In Promepolis, there’re so many lights that you can’t really see the sky all that well and…”

“You want to see the stars?” Lio finishes for him.

“Kinda,” he answers, still a little sheepish.

Lio’s never thought much about the stars in the sky, and he hasn’t exactly spent much time in cities. And even if he never paid much attention to them, he can admit the desert night sky is quite a sight. And for someone who’s only ever known light pollution, it’s probably even more impressive.

“There’s a place to sit outside nearby. I can take you.” He’ll gladly indulge Galo’s wishes.

Lio starts walking to leave his “room” when Galo stops him once again.

“Wait, Li.” He looks bashful, unable to meet Lio’s eyes. That’s when Lio realizes that he still doesn’t have any clothes on. It seems Galo’s put on some sweatpants, but Lio still has nothing.

“Oh, I’ll fix that.” He snaps his fingers and his Promare armor solidifies around his lower half.

“Whoa,” Galo says in surprise.

“Shall we go?” Lio extends his hand, and Galo gladly takes it.

They exit, Lio acknowledging those on watch, before leading them to the small overhang.

“Careful,” he warns. Sometimes, sitting out here feels like sitting on the edge of the world. He imagines it’s even scarier for someone who can’t fly with fire.

“Okay.”

They sit together, legs dangling over the edge of the broken concrete, as Galo finally tilts his head back to gaze above them. Lio follows suit.

Above them, thousands, millions of lights dot the sky. Some bright, some distant, all different shades and hues, and all shining brightly and proudly. A shimming, multicolored trail arcs across the sky, collecting many of the stars in its path.

“I’ve never seen this many before,” Galo utters in absolute awe. “I didn’t know you could even see the galaxy like that.” 

Lio’s gaze has drifted away from the scintillating night sky to something far more captivating.

Galo’s eyes are wide in a childlike wonder, sparkling almost brighter than the stars that have captured his attention. His hair sweeps down over his profile, and in this dim starlight, it looks so incredibly soft. His strong jawline has dropped slightly, opened in surprise, and his delicate, plush lips are begging for the press of Lio’s own.

“It’s so incredible,” Galo whispers. “Isn’t this view beautiful?”

“Yes,” Lio answers breathlessly, not looking at the sky at all. “It is.”

“Do you think the Promare are out there?” Galo asks suddenly. “In one of those stars?”

“It’s possible,” Lio responds, still far too caught up in his own sight.

“Maybe they want to go to home,” Galo thinks aloud. “Do you think so?” He tears his eyes away from the night sky to look at Lio and gauge his response, and-

He’s been caught.

“Oh, I…” he stutters, trying to formulate an answer. But then Galo’s mouth spreads into his radiant grin, so dazzling, gleaming brighter than all of the stars combined, and he can’t resist closing the distance.

Lio used to curse the stars.

They are able to burn as bright and hot as they desire. They can burn without worrying about hurting others, without being forced to stop and hide themselves. They were a distant dream, something he wished he could achieve, where he could burn and burn and never have to worry about the repercussions.

Now he pities them.

Their nearest neighbors are millions and millions of miles away. Distant, so very far that their flames cannot be shared. Stars don’t know what it’s like to drink up the essence of another, to give everything and get the same in return. They don’t know the intoxicating heat of burning with someone else. 

They’ve never felt the burn of love.

A burn brighter and sweeter than any other.

* * *

The second time Lio wakes up that night, he feels actually relaxed and calm. He wakes up naturally, no one prodding him at all. It’s unfamiliar, which frightens him.

It’s dark in his makeshift quarters, the only light coming from a small lantern in the corner. He tenses up, immediately defensive about the unusual atmosphere. Why is he laying down and actually sleeping? His people need him!

It’s at this point that he realizes he’s laying with someone. Finally, the memories come back and Lio relaxes back into the hold. He’s here with Galo, he’s fine, he’s _safe._

His head is pillowed on Galo’s chest, Galo’s large arm thrown over Lio’s waist. There are no pillows or blankets, which Lio’s used to, but Galo’s not. Despite that, it seems that Galo’s still sleeping soundly. His face is peaceful, Lio’s magenta fire warming his features and highlighting his beauty. 

“I love you,” Lio whispers. “I don’t think I’ll ever stop loving you.” 

It’s a heavy statement - monumental even - but it’s been in the back of his mind since Galo hopped on his bike yesterday. Maybe even before that, if he’s being honest with himself.

Lio can’t say it to him in actuality - burdening him with such words is cruel - but here, as Galo breathes evenly in deep sleep, Lio utters the confession. 

“I can’t let you go. I don’t want to,” he continues, his voice still but a tiny whisper. “Galo, I want to believe in our future. You make me believe that one exists for me. For us. Thank you.” 

He snuggles into Galo’s chest even deeper, holding him tightly. 

“I love you.” 

He falls back into the lull of sleep, feeling as safe and comforted as he can in this life. 

He’ll cling to this as long as he can.

* * *

When he wakes up a third time, Galo is also awake. He notices Lio stirring and looks down at him, smiling fondly.

Lio thinks he could wake up to this every day for the rest of his life. 

“Mm?” he hums, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. 

“Mornin’, firebug.” 

That wakes him up. “Fire- _wha?”_

Galo goes rigid himself, seemingly surprised at his own words. “Well, because you like settin’ fires, but you’re also cute. You’re a cute lil’ firebug.” 

Lio’s still waking up, so he accepts the name, but he’s also not about to take one without dishing one out himself. “Mm, okay. Then you’re a puppy.”

“A puppy?” Galo tilts his head in curiosity – exactly like a puppy.

“Cute, energetic…” He runs his fingers through Galo’s wild morning mohawk hair. “Always wanting to play…” Galo leans into the touch. “You like getting your head scratched.” 

Lio keeps listing them off. “You slobber on me sometimes.”

“Hey!” Galo pouts. “You like that!” 

“I didn't say I didn’t, _puppy.”_

Galo pulls his hand out of his hair, bringing it to his face level. Lio’s unsure what he’s doing until suddenly, he pointedly licks it, making eye contact with Lio the whole time. 

“Gross.” He snatches his hand back. 

“Thought it didn’t bother you, _firebug.”_

“This was a bad idea,” he mutters. He uses the hand that Galo just licked, lifts it just far enough away from his face, and sets it alight.

“Still wanna lick it?” he teases.

Galo stares at the tri-colored flames in his palm in awe. 

“G-Galo?” Lio asks, confused at the response. 

He shakes himself out of it, then laughs. “Haha, nice one.”

“No, no,” Lio pries. “Let’s pursue this further.” Lio brings the flame a tiny bit closer to Galo’s face. It’s enough to warm him, but not enough to hurt. He’d never hurt him. Ever. He promised.

Galo loudly gulps and Lio watches it travel down his throat. He’s still staring at the flames in Lio’s palm, absolutely mesmerized with how they dance and swirl. He’s staring into them as if they are hypnotizing him, fixated like they’re the only things he needs to see in this world. When Galo finally catches himself, he looks over at Lio. 

The look in his eyes is enough to stutter Lio’s heart. 

“Holy shit,” Lio realizes. “You’re into this. Oh my god!” He snuffs the flames out and starts loudly laughing. “You danger-hungry bastard! A firefighter with a flame kink! **HA!”**

“S’not a flame kink!” Galo loudly defends, pouting hard. “I normally don’t like fires! It’s just a… Like a…”

“A what?” Lio’s still giggling to himself.

“A Lio kink.”

The shuts him up, stops his guffawing right in its tracks. “Huh?” Did he hear that right?

Galo is blushing as pink as the flames in Lio’s hand. “It’s just… like… you’re really hot, okay?” he finally admits. “The fact that you’re so powerful, the badass bike, the cool sword, the fuckin’ armor! It’s all really hot!” He winces at the confession. “Is that what you wanted?” 

“Galo-”

“Ugh, this is so **EMBARRASSING**!” he groans, covering his blushing face with his arm. “This is not what I wanted to talk about when we woke up together!” 

“It’s okay. I think it’s cute,” Lio chuckles.

“You won’t make fun of me?” Galo peeks an eye open.

“Oh I definitely will,” Lio answers honestly. “But…”

“But what?” Galo removes the arm from his face.

“If it’s any consolation.” His tone drops to a sultry low. “You’re the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen.” 

The gap between them closes, and Lio kisses him hungrily. It’s heated, passionate, burning between them. It’s Lio showing that yes, he feels just as strongly about this as Galo. He skims his hands over Galo’s ribs, pecs, and abs _(god he’s so hot)_ while Galo in turn rubs the back of Lio’s neck as Lio shoves his tongue down his throat.

Earlier, he’d said he wasn’t into pursuing this further, but he just woke up and neither of them are wearing any clothes, so it doesn’t take much to see how much they’re both enjoying this. Lio’s self-restraint is quickly waning.

He wants _more._

He backs up just enough to take some air and restart the conversation. Galo’s pupils are blown wide, his lips reddened and kiss-bitten. It’s a look Lio wishes he could capture forever.

“So, I know you said weren’t into it earlier, but…” he puts the offer on the table, pressing his thumb to Galo’s bottom lip. “What about now?”

“Well, you are really hot…” Galo says, pondering the idea while lightly dragging his fingers down Lio’s spine. He takes a nip at Lio’s thumb as well.

“That's not an answer,” Lio states. “A ‘maybe’ is a ‘no’.”

“Then yeah,” Galo replies, pressing more kisses to Lio’s thumb. “I could.”

Lio’s getting impatient now. He feels Galo’s consent pressing into his thigh, he just needs to _hear_ it. “Clearly, please, sweetheart.”

_“Please_ put your dick in my mouth,” Galo finally clarifies, breathy and quick. “Is that enough for you?”

“Yes, yes, _oh my god,_ yes.” Lio’s already slinking up his form. 

He stops for a moment, kneeling on either side of Galo’s torso. “No fire during sex though. I don’t care how hot you find it. I am not risking hurting you.” 

“Liooo,” Galo whines, actually visibly disappointed. “Not even the armor?” 

Oh that’s what he wants?

Hm.

The armor. That may work. 

“Maybe that,” he allows. “Someday. Not now.”

Galo conspicuously frowns.

“But,” he continues. “If you really want to see it that bad, I can show you it later today.”

“That would be dope! I wanna see all the cool shit you can do, Li!” 

“Alright.”

“But seriously, you’re so-”

Lio shuts him up. 

One orgasm each later, they finally emerge from the room and see only a few people milling about- it seems it’s still early in morning. Unfortunately, Gueira is awake and gives Lio an obvious wink. He replies with a middle finger.

Not wanting to have that conversation, Lio gets to work with his morning duties, Galo in tow. He makes sure there’s enough of a meal for the day, gets some water, and checks on the kids. And the entire time, Galo follows and helps, his trademark radiant grin on his face. 

They busy themselves, Lio very pointedly avoiding his generals, until later in the morning. 

“Boss!” Meis has found them. At least it’s only Meis- nope, Gueira is there behind him. 

“Yes, what is it?” He taps his foot in an exaggerated and exasperated fashion. 

“The scavenging party we sent out the other night hasn’t returned. They were due back this morning,” Meis explains. 

Oh, that is of importance. “We will give them until this afternoon. If they do not return by then, we’ll start a search party.”

“Um,” Galo pipes up from behind him. “Do you want me to help?”

The trio of Mad Burnish turn to him in surprise. “You want to?”

“Well, I wanna do whatever I can.”

“No, it’s too dangerous out there,” he replies. “If we go, you’re staying.” He will not put Galo in harm’s way if he does not have to.

Galo defiantly crosses his arms. “No.”

_“No?”_ Meis and Gueira both go slack-jawed. Nobody goes against the word of the Mad Burnish leader. 

Nobody.

“We're in this together, aren’t we?” he cocks his head to the side. “Then let me come with you. I’ve come this far.” 

“Galo, we don’t even know if we need to go. We’ll give them a few hours.”

“But if they don’t…?”

“But if it comes down to it,” Lio sighs. “You can come.” 

Galo nods confidently. “I won’t let you down, Boss!” 

_That word._

Everyone says it - Lio hears it on a daily basis - but hearing it spill from Galo’s mouth short-circuits his brain. 

And his generals notice. 

Oh, do they notice. 

“Galo,” Lio’s pleading with his voice to even out its tone. “Can you go back and check that Potami has completed the daily inventories? They should be in the warehouse section.”

(Lio knows for a fact that the job is complete, but Galo doesn’t need to know that)

“Sure thing!” he replies with a salute. Then he scampers off, nearly leaving a cloud of dust in his wake. 

He turns to see his generals snickering like maniacs. 

“You are so fuckin’ whipped, dude,” Gueira laughs. “Just like, all the way. _Wha-pshhh.”_

“Shush.” Now, for the actual business. “What do you think happened? Have the scouts seen or heard anything?” 

Meis shakes his head. “Nothing outta the ordinary so far. Could be they just got caught up in somethin’ and needed to wait it out. We’re holding out hope.”

Lio nods in agreement. “That is a fair assessment. Make sure to keep it quiet, though. We do not want to startle the others.”

“You got it, _Boss,”_ Gueira accentuates the word and Lio rolls his eyes. 

“I’m going to go train,” he huffs. “With Galo.” 

“Don’t get sand up your ass!” Gueira calls out as he stomps away. 

“Meis, if you don’t shut him up, I will not be liable for what happens,” he threatens. 

“Understood. Babe, let’s go.” 

“You're no fun!” Gueira whines. “It’s all good teasing!” 

“Y’all been at this long enough. If I see you tease him one more time, I will go full Texan on your ass. _And not in the good way.”_

Their voices disappear as Lio treks to find his boyfriend, only to nearly bump into his chest. 

“Hey, Li! I checked with Potami, and they said we’re all good!” He grins proudly at his accomplishment.

“Good. Now, you said you wanted to see some armor?” He gets a cheeky smirk on his face. “Still up for that?” 

Galo gets really excited. “Hell yeah!”

“Then let’s go where I train.” 

“Are we taking the Lio exit as well?” Galo asks as Lio leads him back outside of the structure. 

“Do you want to?” 

“Uh, yeah!” 

“Then we can.” 

Lio once again scoops him in his arms, and they fly towards the empty stretch of wastes where Lio usually trains. 

He lands with a flourish, whipping up dust around them and lets Galo stand. 

“Well?” he smiles expectantly. 

Galo’s breathing a little hard this time. “It’s like, exhilarating but at the same time kinda terrifying.

Lio frowns slightly. “Is that okay?”

_“I love it.”_

Lio laughs in response. “I’m glad.”

“Now let’s see some Mad Burnish leader action!” Galo cheers. “Show me some cool shit!” 

“Alright. Back up. And let me know if anything becomes too much. Promise?”

“Promise!” 

He stands proud in the center of the clearing, gives Galo a quick smile which he responds to with a thumbs up, and then speaks to his fire. 

_**Burn.** _

He closes his eyes, focuses on the connection, and when he reopens them, he is standing much taller. 

“Whoa…” Galo echoes in awe. “It just, does that?” 

Lio shrugs the thick armor. “It takes practice. You have to ask the flames to help you. But once you do, it’s pretty cool, innit?” 

“Sure is,” he agrees. “Did you design this too?” 

“I did. I had an idea of what I wanted it to look like, and the Promare granted my wish.” 

“Oh yeah, they have a name, I keep forgetting that. How’s that been? Findin’ out you got aliens in ya?” Galo moves closer to Lio’s armored form, nearing the base. “Promare?” he asks, reaching a hand out. 

Instinctually, Lio backs up, trying to keep Galo from getting too close to the fire. “I will admit, it has been strange realizing that the voices in my mind were aliens.” He lifts a clawed hand and fire spawns in it. 

_“Why didn’t you tell me your name? Or where you were from?”_ he asks silently. 

_“We do not have names of our own. And it does not matter what or where we are, we are here for you. We need to burn, and you allow us to do so.”_

“Lio?” Galo’s questioning voice thrusts him back into the moment. 

“Oh, sorry, I was talking to them.” He twirls more fire around his form. “They don’t seem to mind the naming, it seems.”

“Okay, that’s good. Now show me cool stuff!” Galo claps excitedly. 

“Like what?” 

“Whatever!” 

He shows Galo a few fun tricks, some weapons, and some large flourishes of fire. The whole time, Galo watches and cheers loudly. It’s his own personal audience and hype man at the same time.

It’s kinda dorky, kinda silly, but it’s a welcome break from the war he fights every day.

Yeah, he could get used to this.

He’d spend every day with Galo Thymos if he could.

Maybe, when this is all over, he can.

He dares to hope.

They’re having a break, sitting next to each other and sharing some rations. Galo’s excitedly asking if Lio knows how to make a Promare Matoi when the ground starts rumbling. 

His brows furrow. “Li, is that you?” 

“It’s not.” He searches around them for a sign of what it could be. Was it just an earthquake? No, it’s consistent rumbling. It’s not fading. “I don’t know what it is.” 

Galo lays down on the dusty ground, placing his ear to it. “It just sounds like thunder.”

Lio looks up and the sky is completely clear.

“And it sounds like it’s getting louder.”

Louder? That would mean…

It’s moving. 

Lio sends a flare high in the sky to scout for him. 

_“What do you see?”_ he urgently asks.

_“A group…moving…closer…large…transport…”_

Lio’s heart **stops.**

If this is what he thinks it is, it’s-

Devastating.

Catastrophic.

Unthinkable.

He asks again, praying that he’s wrong.

The Promare respond in kind.

It’s his worst fear, confirmed. 

“How did they find us?” he whispers, horror filling his gut. 

All at once, Lio abruptly stands up and looks around. His whole mood has darkened. He can’t let this happen, not again, _no._ He _promised._

And Galo? What of Galo? 

He has to protect them all. 

This is his duty.

“Galo,” he says, full of conviction and using his commanding Mad Burnish leader voice. “Stay here. Go hide, **now.”**

He must sense the turn in tone on Lio’s end, because Galo also stands up from the ground, concern and confusion filling his face. 

“What’s going on?” He can read emotions far too well - he knows this is not a normal situation.

Lio doesn’t answer him.

“Tell me,” he pleads. 

No, he won’t let them take _this_ too. 

Turning back to face his love, he takes a deep, shuddering breath. 

“Stay here. Stay safe. Do it. **_Please.”_**

“Li-” Lio silences him with a kiss. It’s a short but passionate kiss, and Lio pleads with the flames entwined in his soul to protect him too, breathing them out. 

He pulls back.

“I love you,” he whispers, lips nearly brushing Galo’s own.

Before Galo can even properly respond, he takes off. 

He has people to protect. 

He flies back to the settlement at record speed, and as he approaches, a horrific sight comes into view. 

Freeze Force trucks surround the area, and the screams of Burnish and gunshots fill his ears.

How? How could they have been found? Everything was such a well-kept secret!

From his advantageous position in the sky, Lio sends some of his flames to incapacitate the vehicles he can reach. He can also see some bodies encased in clear, blue ice. 

He’s already late.

Lio’s heart is hammering a mile a minute and he can barely even think. They never thought this would happen. Never so suddenly, never so immediately. 

No, they took every precaution! Galo said that Heris was on their side! How can this be happening? How is his dream being shattered right in front of him? 

Lio manages to take out several of the trucks, but by the time he lands, all he can do is watch as the entire structure comes crashing to the earth.

And with it falls all of Lio’s hopes. 

They lay shattered on the ground.

Lio immediately sends all of the fire that he can around the surrounding rubble. Burnish can heal, yes, but crushing someone completely under concrete is a stretch even for that. He runs, trying to find Mad Burnish, trying to save anyone he can find. Teal and pink spiral out from him, snakes of fire desperately diving under rubble and searching for his people. 

Internally, he is about two seconds from having a breakdown, but he can’t let that take ahold of him now. Lio's never felt this angry before, or at least, he hasn’t in years. He sprints, his fire fueling him, through the destruction.

Finally, he spots red and blue flames also defending the people. 

“GUEIRA! MEIS!” he calls out to his closest friends. 

“LIO!” They both look immensely relieved to see him. Well, as relieved as one can be considering their livelihood is crashing before their eyes. 

“What happened?” 

“We don’t know! It was all so fast!” Lio hears a rumbling and quickly spins to fire a stream of flame to knock another vehicle away. “Where’s Galo?”

“I left him! Told him to hide!” _And I hope that he listened._ “What’s our status?” 

“Those Freeze Force fuckers are icing everyone they find! I don’t know how they found us!!! SHIT!” Gueira shouts back. “What do we do, Boss?” 

**“MAD BURNISH, WE FIGHT!”** Lio screams at the top of his lungs. There’s an echo to it, as if the Promare are screaming with him. 

**_“BURN!!!!!!!!!”_ **

They’ve lost some, but they won’t let this die without a fight.

No, Lio Fotia fights until his last breath.

He will never let them win. 

Lio lets out a white-hot explosion of fire, not unlike his demonstrations to Galo, and Meis and Gueira quickly follow suit. They send some of the vehicles tumbling away, but don't crush them completely. No, even though Lio despises them to his very soul, even though he sees them freezing his people one by one, he won’t give in to that temptation. 

Burnish don’t kill.

But Burnish do fight. 

The Mad Burnish leader sends all of his power out, pleading with the Promare to save them, to send them away. 

To wake him from this horrific nightmare.

Other Mad Burnish join the cause, and they gather those that are not fighters in the center of the crater. Lio cannot even fathom the number of vehicles. Every time they send one away, more take their place. They brought out all the stops. 

He stands, Gueira and Meis by his side, staring down the line of executioners. They’ve all got their guns lined up for a massacre, but they're not firing at the Mad Burnish. Their puny weapons don’t work on them. They’re too powerful.

“How dare you?” he growls at the one that appears to be the leader. Lio also recognizes him as the asshole that nearly killed Galo on the roof. Just add another reason to why this guy needs to rot in Hell. “How did you find us?” 

“Lio Fotia,” he sneers. His voice drips with venom, grates against his ears. “You really thought you were going to get away with this?” 

_Yes, we made sure of it._ “You really think you’ll get away with _this?”_ He gestures to the catastrophe around him. “You won’t win.” 

“I forgot how bratty you can be. Funny how that’s exactly how we found this place.” He grins evilly, sharp teeth on display for all to see. 

Lio stalls for a moment, trying to unwrap that statement. “What do you mean?” It’s his fault? What did he do? No, he saved them! He saved them all! He saved the Burnish and he’s going to save the Earth too! With Galo!

_Galo._

Lio can’t let his thoughts stray to him right now. _Please, be safe,_ he hopes. If anything, he deserves to live.

“Really? You thought you were subtle? **HA!”** Vulcan laughs loudly. “We saw you two coming a mile away!” 

_‘You two?’_

Wait.

**_No._ **

“What are you talking about?” Lio asks, panic creeping into his voice. 

“Oh!” Vulcan lifts a hand to shield his eyes from the midday sun. “There’s the other one now!” 

“OI! CUT IT OUT!” 

**_NO._ **

Lio knows that voice. Far too well.

**“GALO!”** he shouts as indeed, Galo comes into view. He’s struggling as some Freeze Force officer pushes him along and his hands are cuffed.

No, he was supposed to be safe! Why? WHY?

“Your little Romeo and Juliet thing is really impressive,” Vulcan says. “There’s something to be said about your dedication here.”

Lio’s barely even listening. He can’t tear his eyes away from Galo. “I told you to get away! You were supposed to-!” 

“Lio?” he turns around and sees him. **“LIO!”** Galo breaks the hold the guard had on him and the cuffs and starts sprinting towards him. 

“Idiot! Stop!” Lio pleads. He can’t let anything happen to him.

“See?” Vulcan gestures at the scene. “It’s almost too sweet. But I do have to thank you for helping us, Galo Thymos.” 

Galo’s face pales and he turns around, caught halfway between the Freeze Force and Mad Burnish standoff. “What?” 

“Seriously?” Vulcan blanches. “Do you think your little stunts on the roof went unnoticed?” 

_The roof?_

“See, I thought it was weird that the Mad Burnish leader didn’t kill you on sight,” he sneers at Galo, who still stands stock-still, eyes flicking between the opposing parties. “I know I would’ve.” 

“BASTARD!” Lio shouts, almost ready to tear him apart, but Gueira and Meis hold each of his arms back. 

“Boss,” Meis whispers. “Be careful.” It’s a warning. He knows he should heed it, but how can he when Galo stands there, unprotected, in the middle of a war he has no part being in?

“So I said, _‘Hey, that’s weird, maybe Mr. Mad Burnish has gone soft’._ But ohoho, I didn’t realize how soft he’d gotten!”

Lio **growls.**

“Because then your” - he points to Galo - “dumb ass came out and tried to defend him. Oh, how I wanted to just end you that day! But I couldn’t, because this dumbass” - he points at Lio - “defended you right back! Risked it all to save you!

"Well, I thought that was too odd to go unchecked. And then when this” - he points back down at Galo - “Kray-worshipper didn’t show up to his own ceremony, well then the Governor himself got involved. We noticed some uncanny coincidences and decided that we’d better keep an eye on you.

"And whaddaya know? We were right! He’s been a traitor this whole time! But not even that, no. It’s not just that he’s a traitor, _he’s literally fucking the leader!_ Isn’t that rich?” Vulcan and his team start loudly guffawing in their broken faces. 

Lio has lost the ability to breathe. 

This is all his fault. 

Every single soul frozen in time out here.

Is because of him. 

“Lio,” Galo finally speaks, looking just as distraught as Lio feels. “I didn’t know that…”

“This is not your fault,” he says. “It’s mine. I never should’ve gotten you involved. I’m sorry.” The last part is choked out, spoken as Lio feels the pieces of his heart fracturing. 

“Vulcan!” Galo shouts, glaring at the towering figure. 

“Galo, no!” Lio futilely cries out, trying to stop whatever move he thinks he’s doing here. 

“These Burnish aren’t harming anyone! They just want to live! Do you know that Kray is rounding them up to power a spaceship? It’s evil! He’s been lying to all of us! We have to do something to stop this!” 

“Course I know about it!” Vulcan answers proudly. “Who do you think sent us out?” 

“I see,” Galo replies, shoulders drooping. So that was his play. Galo always believes in the good of people, doesn’t he?

Lio is struggling to hold himself back from grabbing Galo and just getting the fuck out of there, but if he did, all of his people would be left to suffer.

His duty.

Or his love.

It’s the cruelest thing he’s ever had to do.

Beneath the armor, Lio’s eyes are watering, and he’s almost imperceptibly shaking as he tries to formulate a plan where they all make it out of this.

And he’s coming up terribly fucking empty.

“You know, you won’t get away with this!” Galo announces, just like he does. He never backs down. “We know the truth and we will tell the world! You won’t-“

“I’m getting real fed up with you trying to be a hero,” Vulcan seethes, cutting him off. “You _traitor.”_

“I’m not a traitor!” Galo shouts back defiantly. “Lio’s a good person! The Burnish are good! You’re the ones that are-”

“OH MY GOD JUST SHUT UP!” 

A shot is fired. 

Galo realizes it and turns in a futile attempt to run towards Lio. Lio’s in such shock by the scene that he can’t react fast enough. 

It connects, freezing him solid. 

The icy block lands with an echoing thud, Galo frozen in terror and reaching for Lio.

Lio **_screams._**

A gut-wrenching shout of pure grief rips its way from his throat, the voices within him joining in. The horrific cry echoes over the desolate wastes.

As Galo’s body hits the ground, Lio’s heart shatters into an unrecoverable state. He can’t even fight back, can’t even make sense of anything, can’t even _breathe._

He just sinks to his knees as he stares at what has unfolded. 

He’s lost it all. 

His people, discovered because of his own recklessness. 

His home, lying in discarded rubble.

His love, destroyed right in front of him. 

Lio knows what that was. Freeze Force freezing shots, standard issue. They’re designed to capture Burnish until they’re thawed later. They’re not designed for regular humans. Humans can’t withstand being frozen completely solid. They are far too fragile for that. 

Which only means one thing. 

Galo Thymos is dead.

And it is all his fault. 

Lio feels a sharp pain stabbing in his heart. Is this what it’s like to lose the one thing you love most in this world? Lio’s lost many people before, but none like this. He’s never lost someone so dear to him since his mum. And even then, it wasn’t this graphic, this on display. 

It’s all his fault.

He did this.

He killed him.

He is a monster.

Distantly, Lio realizes that that pain in his chest is tangible. It seems to bury in him deep before all of a sudden, frost shoots out from him. He screams again as his armor is shredded and he collapses into a pathetic heap. 

“Boss!” Meis and Gueira shout in surprise as he falls. They’re rightly pissed and resume the battle.

Mad Burnish and Freeze Force trade blows above him as Lio slowly drags himself towards Galo. Whatever they shot him with is cutting deep, and every move is painful. He’s freezing from the inside out again, but the one who saved him before lay dead in front of him. 

Inch by inch, Lio brings himself to the body of his love. He nearly makes it, reaching out with a hand of his own to match Galo’s. 

“I am so, so sorry,” he sobs. “I am so sorry. You didn’t deserve this.” His glove touches the icicle and he makes one last desperate wish. 

_“Promare,”_ he tells them. _“Maybe this is pointless, but if there is any way you can save him, do it. I don’t care about me. Save him. **Please.”**_

A hiss of steam where his glove touches the ice is his only response.

Then a hulking shadow blocks the sun. He knows who it is. 

“Do you like that? Absolute Zero Freezing Bullet! The more you burn, the more you freeze!” Vulcan announces. “Even a bastard like you can’t get out of it.” 

_Not that I even want to,_ Lio says silently, before he jolts out of that.

No, he has to fight. 

That’s what Galo would want. 

“FUCK YOU!” Lio cries out and attempts to send a flame attack at him, but it is haphazardly batted away. 

“You’re finished, you little brat.”

“No!”

**“BOSS!”** Meis and Gueira come careening in, knocking the Freeze Force officer away. 

“How dare you!” They both send torrents of flame at the opposition. “HOW DARE YOU HIT GALO!!! HOW DARE YOU HIT THE BOSS!!!!”

“HOW DARE YOU HIT THE SETTLEMENT!!!!!!” 

“Guys!” Lio feebly shouts. 

They are still defending him, even at this point. But he’s done for! Why are they still here? They can still live!

“Get away!” he urges. 

“Nuh uh! The Burnish flames live within you!” Gueira shouts back, still holding back the onslaught. 

“As long as you live, Mad Burnish lives!” Meis adds. He turns to his partner. “Gueira, execute Plan 7-0-0!”

“On it, Babe!” 

“Get away!!!” he tries again, but they won’t listen. Why won’t anyone listen to him and stay safe? They saw where it got Galo! 

Then, Lio realizes there are flames surrounding him that are not his own. Twin streams of red and blue engulf him, lift him up.

What’s going on? He’s being loaded into something. 

Wait, are they trying to save _HIM?_

“Stop!” he shouts again. “DON’T SAVE ME, SAVE YOURSELVES!” 

“Sorry, Boss!” Gueira replies, still holding the enemies at bay. “Meis and I made this plan long ago. You gotta live, Lio.”

“Burn for all of us,” Meis says. “Isn’t that what Galo would want?” That catches him off guard enough not to fight back, and then suddenly. 

**“FIRE!”**

**_“GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”_ **

Lio rockets through the sky, crossing landscapes until slamming into something and knocking his breath away. He doesn’t know what. He’s lost track of everything. Fuck, he’s just lost everything and now he’s going to freeze alone in a crater. 

Lio fights as best as he can, but in the end, he succumbs to the icy bullet.

Lio never gave much thought on how he would die, only knew that it would be an eventual thing. Probably on the earlier side, and hopefully saving someone. 

This is frankly pathetic.

He’s going to die even though everyone he ever loved sacrificed themselves for him. 

Did he deserve it? No. 

_Mum, Galo, I’m coming to see you again._

He drifts off. 

* * *

_Not yet, Lio._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so uh... Remember when I said there would be Romeo and Juliet parallels? Yeah...
> 
> All I can say is my tags don't lie. There is a happy ending coming, I promise you. 
> 
> Next chapter should be up next Thursday. I hope you can survive that long with what I just did.  
> Feel free to yell at me, though. I fully accept the consequences of my actions. I deserve it 😔
> 
> But also, we are getting so close to the finish AAHHH! The end is within sight!
> 
> Check out my official [ cmh playlist!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0hglvYiq0B2xQqyDaP2nYJ?si=r-peaIynRRWBibOyEy1_YQ)
> 
> Hit me up here or on my [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/ashesfadein2gay) or on my [ curiouscat! ](https://curiouscat.me/jabbles)  
> See you all very soon! Stay safe out there! 💖


	25. Lost All My Precious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"We are saving you. Do not worry.”_
> 
> Saving him… from what? He’s already dead!
> 
> _“No.”_
> 
> The entity - or entities, it almost sounds like a chorus - deny him that. So, he’s not dead? Then what is all this? He sure _feels_ pretty fucking dead.
> 
> _“Be patient.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!
> 
> My arm/hand is pretty much healed now, yay!🎉
> 
> Thank you all for not hating me too much after the last chapter, lol. I didn't get yelled at too bad! 
> 
> Also, I know a lot of you were expecting this to be the kakusei scene, but this chapter isn't that just yet. I wanted to explore some other things before we get to that. Don't worry, though, it's coming. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Jabbles💕

Dying is weird. 

Or at least, it’s not what Galo expected it to be.

He expected death to be painful, maybe explosive, like going out in a blaze of glory. Galo’s also a rescuer at heart, so he figured his death would occur while doing something useful, like maybe even heroically sacrificing his life so that others may live. Even if he is no longer among the living, the memory of Galo Thymos would be forever etched into the history books.

But death is… surprisingly cold. Mundane. 

It’s chilly, all the way to his core. It’s not even that painful, either. Mostly, Galo just feels cold.

All that surrounds him is a just vast, empty darkness. There’s no white light, no tunnel to walk through, no meeting of lost loved ones. 

It’s just cold and unfamiliar, like being submerged in dark waters. 

Distantly, he can hear voices, but they are misshapen and contorted. He knows that they are voices, he can tell that they are voices, but he can’t understand a single word that is being said. They’re all garbled and put through an odd filter. Maybe he really is dead underwater, because he doesn’t think he’s breathing and the noises all reverberate oddly. 

Man, if this is the afterlife, this is really shitty. He can’t see anything, can’t understand what’s happening, and it’s so fucking cold. Isn’t Hell supposed to be hot? Galo was never a religious type, nor one that truly cared what happened after death, but seriously, this is it? 

He’s a little disappointed.

Finally, after seconds or eons, something other than darkness enters his vision. It is nothing more than a light on the edge of his vision, but Galo spots it. It's some sort of light. Maybe this is the fabled white light that leads you out of purgatory? Or something like that?

He tries to move towards it, tries to go towards the light, but he can’t seem to make any headway. He’s stuck in place. 

However, maybe the light understands what he wants, because it slowly drifts towards him. Galo watches it move until it completely envelops him. It’s so bright that he’s nearly blinded. As it covers his form, the distant garbled voices refine, and he begins to catch the offhand word here and there. 

“Burnish…Transport…Work…You…Gather…”

It’s bits and pieces and Galo can’t figure out any of it. What does any of that mean? Why would disembodied voices of the afterlife be saying things like that? That doesn’t make any sense. 

Galo also notices that the deep chill he felt earlier is subsiding. It’s a glacially slow thaw, but it’s there, warming bit by bit. 

“Who are you?” he tries to ask. He doesn’t hear his voice say the words - he’s not sure he can even speak right now - but whatever it is, they seem to understand the question regardless. 

_“We will help you,”_ the voices answer. It’s not like the bits and pieces he was getting earlier, no, this is different. This response somehow feels closer; less like words and more like an acknowledgement. Galo doesn't think there were any vocalizations during that exchange, so how are they communicating? 

“What’s going on?” he tries again. 

_“We are saving you. Do not worry.”_

Saving him… from what? He’s already dead! 

_“No.”_

The entity - or entities, it almost sounds like a chorus - deny him that. So, he’s not dead? Then what is all this? He sure _feels_ pretty fucking dead.

_“Be patient.”_

Weird disembodied dead voices talking to his mind? There’s been a lot of weird shit in Galo’s life recently, but this one might just take the cake.

Wait. 

Recently. 

Like snowmelt trickling into a stream, Galo starts remembering what happened. Memories being filtering in, flashes of vignettes appearing before his eyes.

Mad Burnish, on the roof. Lio, disappearing in the helicopter. Deus’s lab. Meeting Heris Ardebit. The settlement. The bright desert night sky. Lio showing off the Promare.

Freeze Force.

The brook abruptly hits a cliff, spilling into a torrential waterfall.

Freeze Force found Lio’s settlement. Because of him. He didn’t mean to, he tried to stop it, but he failed. Then they shot him.

That’s how he died. 

As everything clicks into place, something shatters. It reminds Galo of when he got in trouble as a kid for accidentally sending a baseball through his living room window. His mom was naturally a little upset, but mostly she just chuckled and helped him clean it up. She didn’t scold him, instead saying that he needed to be more careful next time. It’s not like the sound of a fire shattering a window; it’s a quick, unexpected shatter within the peace of a quiet neighborhood. 

Whatever it was, the voices that were fading in and out sharpen and come into focus. It still sounds like they’re on the other side of a wall, but he can actually make out sentences now. 

“What should we do with this one?” 

“Fucker’s dead, not even good for fuel.”

“Should we just leave him here then?” 

“Hmmm. Nah, I think the Governor would like to see this trophy.” 

“Ohhhh, yeah, let’s show ‘im!” 

Galo distantly feels motion. It’s not of his own volition, but he feels it. It’s odd. Where is he? What’s going on?

Wait, he died. Or maybe-not-died. Half-died?

Then how is he moving? How is he hearing voices that are definitely talking about HIM? Is he a ghost now? Oh, if that’s the case, he’s gonna haunt these motherfuckers so goddamn HARD. 

Wait, what happened after he died? Where’s Lio? Gueira? Meis? The rest of the Burnish? 

“What about Lio?” a voice asks, vocalizing the very question he wants the answer to. 

“He was shot into Fennel Volcano. We can’t reach him with our equipment.”

Shot into a volcano? What? Is that good or bad? 

Good, because it sounds like Freeze Force can’t get to him there. But bad, because Lio would never abandon his people unless something truly terrible happened. Well it kinda did, he guesses, because he’s dead. That _is_ pretty bad. 

“He won’t survive that Absolute Zero Freezing Bullet anyway. Let’s head out.”

If Galo wasn’t already dead, his heart would stop. 

_Bullet?_ They _shot_ Lio? With a freezing bullet? And they think it _killed him?_

**_No!_ **

Lio wouldn’t burn out that easily, right? He’s the World’s Most Powerful Burnish! He burns too brightly for something like that! Galo’s seen him survive icy shots before! Surely he can survive this one too?

 _“He is alive.”_ The echoing voices in his head are back. 

“Who said that?” Why are they talking to him? “How do you know?”

_“Because we would not be here if he was not alive.”_

Wait. 

Lio had mentioned talking to the Promare… could it be that this is them? 

_“Yes.”_

So, Lio’s not dead? 

_“No.”_

And he’s not either?

_“No.”_

Well, that is kind of a relief. Actually, he should probably be more ecstatic about not being dead than he is right now. There’s just a lot going on.

_“Rest now, Galo. We will help.”_

Well not that they mention it, he is feeling kinda tired. Maybe dying and then not dying does that to a person? 

Galo relaxes and lets go. As he’s drifting off, he hears something like a car starting. Ah, so he is being transported. When he wakes up, maybe things will make more sense. And hopefully, he’ll be less frozen. 

* * *

Turns out, less frozen means a lot more pain. When Galo reawakens, he’s coughing and sputtering and all of his limbs somehow feel like they’re in a freezer and on fire at the same time. It’s brutal. He tries to take a deep breath, but only finds more water, and he starts coughing all over again. When he finally opens his eyes, even they hurt too. 

He’s lying in a cold puddle and coughing up about a gallon of water. God, how is he even alive? 

To answer his question, a light appears before him. It’s a Promare flame. 

“You did this?” he asks quietly. The flames don’t respond back to him vocally this time, instead fluttering about. This is weird. It’s still hard to not fall back into his instincts and want to extinguish them. But they are Lio’s flames, so they are allowed to burn. 

They _should_ burn. 

“Thank you, Lio,” he whispers. 

Finally somewhat coherent, Galo slowly stands up and takes in his surroundings. He appears to the back of a Freeze Force chopper. At least, that’s what he thinks; he’s never exactly been in one of these before. 

He’s alone and doesn’t exactly know where he is or where he’s going, but he’s alive.

He has Lio to thank for that. 

_Lio._

Shot with a freezing bullet. Trapped in a volcano somewhere while the rest of Burnish, he guesses, are being rounded up to fuel for Kray’s horrifying machine. 

And it’s all his fault. 

Because he just HAD to go and see Lio. He led them right to all those innocent souls. 

He’s a monster. 

It’s at this moment that Galo realizes that he isn’t exactly as alone as he thought - helicopters don’t just fly themselves – and now he’s staring at two very confused pilots as he drips sopping wet on the floor. 

“Uh, hey?” He gives a small wave. 

It is not the play. 

The one that is not currently helming the controls draws his weapon and glares at Galo. He immediately reacts by holding his hands up in innocence. 

“Hey man!” 

“How are you alive?” 

“See, that’s funny, I was wondering the exact same thing and-” The gun lifts to aim right at him and he stops the chatter. 

He doesn’t think if he gets shot again that he’ll be as lucky as before. Hell, he’s barely even standing as is! 

The guard stares him down, challenging his gaze. “You’d better start explaining yourself.”

Well, if there’s one thing Galo’s good at, it’s playing the idiot. 

“I don’t know! Really! I just woke up here! The last thing I remember was being at the settlement!” 

The guard narrows his eyes and Galo can’t quite read if he’s buying it. “You really don’t know?”

“Dude, I don’t know shit! I just woke up here in a puddle. Believe me, I definitely thought I was dead.” That part at least isn’t a lie. 

“Hm,” the man thinks. “The shot should’ve contained you. Could’ve been a malfunction. Guess we’ll just have to do it again.”

Shit. There goes that plan. 

“Do you though?” Galo asks. “Maybe my burning soul is just too hot for these guns. And either way, I’m not Burnish. I can’t hurt you or nothin’.”

The guard looks amused at that. “Begging for your life, are we?” 

“Do I look like I’m begging?” Galo looks as serious as he can. “I’m just being straight with you, man. One: we don’t know why the first didn’t work, so there’s no idea if another would, either.” 

(Galo’s pretty fuckin’ sure if he got shot right now, he would die for real. Lio’s flames saved him once, twice is asking a lot. But they don’t need to know that.) 

“Two: You don’t need to freeze me. I’m not Burnish, I can’t set any fires back here. I’m a firefighter, actually. I put fires out!” 

“You were with the Burnish,” the man states. 

“Because those fires weren’t harming anyone,” he answers. “And also, you can just cuff me, dude. Conserve your ammo. God knows they never give us enough supplies anyway.” 

(This is a complete bullshit guess, but Burning Rescue has had to fight for resources so much that it’s not a stretch that other government functions face the same issues) 

“Hmmm.” The man taps his chin with his gun. Is that safe? “You’re interesting.”

“Third,” Galo continues his attempts at bargaining for his life. This is maybe his worst point, but it’s also the one with the most weight. “I know stuff. Don’t you wanna know? I’m sure the Governor would be very interested in hearing what I have to say.”

“Now that I doubt,” the guard laughs. “You? Talk to him? **HA!”**

Past him, before all this shit happened and all these things were revealed, would probably start a long-winded explanation of how he and the Gov are close and he’d definitely listen to what he has to say - they’re practically family! He’d say that the Gov is a good guy, that this is all a wild mistake, because someone like Kray Foresight would never harm anyone on purpose! Not when he is the hero that saved him! Kray Foresight is the hero of Promepolis! 

He’s not so naive now. 

“I know about the Promare. About the Parnassus. And about the apocalypse. I think he’d like to hear what I have to say.”

The two guards share a look between them, of surprise and intrigue. 

“Very well,” the guard acquiesces. “But we’re still cuffing you.” 

“That’s incredibly valid.” 

Galo holds his hands out to be cuffed and desperately hides how he’s shaking as the guard approaches. The metal cuffs are put on and then the man returns to the front of the craft.

Galo sits down and lets out the longest exhale of his life. He really had no idea if any of that would work. At all. He was bullshitting so fucking hard oh god. How did that work? 

But. 

The play that maybe just saved his life also sends him down a path. 

He has to speak to Kray Foresight. In person. 

Can he even do that, knowing what he does now? Can he look into the face of the man who is simultaneously a savior and a traitor to him? Can he even do it? 

It’s shitty, but a part of him still cares what he thinks. The man killed someone in cold blood and plans to condemn the entire earth to damnation. He sent all those Freeze Force officers to capture the Burnish. God, they nearly killed him! And Lio!

So why does he care? He shouldn’t. Why is there still a part of him that can’t believe that any of this is true, despite the overwhelming evidence? 

Unlearning 13 years of hero worship doesn’t exactly happen overnight, though. It’s hard to go against what he has spent his whole life believing, what he has spent so long striving to achieve. Everything he’s ever done was to make Kray proud of him. 

That’s not something you can rip off like a Band-Aid. That’s something entwined with his very nature that he must erase. 

That’s no small ask. 

At the same time though, he knows the truth, has seen the evidence. That’s gotta count for something. 

And more importantly, Lio Fotia saved him. He sacrificed some of his flames to save Galo while he himself was freezing to death. Even now, he’s still protecting him.

Galo will repay that favor.

Lio’s somewhere out there, freezing and dying himself, and the Burnish are being loaded in pods. 

It’s all crumbling down. 

But Galo is alive, and what that means is:

He’s got a chance to do something about this. 

So even if deep down, he’s conflicted, even if there’s still a cowardly part of him that can’t quite accept what he’s seen, he has to fight.

Kray Foresight is his enemy. 

And he will battle his enemy. 

The earth is counting on them. 

_“Lio, I haven’t given up hope. I hope you haven’t, either.”_

* * *

The rest of the trip is made in silence as Galo silently tries to figure out what he’s going to do next. In the end, he decides to just wing it because that’s how he’s always lived. Fuck plans; Galo goes all in, balls to the wall, and that’s how he’ll do this too.

When they finally land back at the Foundation Headquarters, he’s led out of the helicopter. Around him, numerous other Freeze Force transports have landed, but they are carrying far different loads. 

Galo finally sees what he has wrought. Bodies encased in ice, frozen in terrified expressions, being loaded onto conveyor belts. They’re treated like storage, like luggage, being tossed around from officer to officer. No one seems to care that they’re human fucking beings, they’re just useful objects to get them off this doomed planet. It’s sickening.

And it is all his fault. 

Some of the officers eye him up with disdain, making threatening expressions and motions, while others look downright confused at how he is walking. To be honest, he doesn’t understand how that’s working entirely, either.

Galo just does his best to look like a prisoner being led along to his cell. Which, hey, that’s like, exactly what’s happening here. He just keeps his head down and face solemn. It’s not that difficult to do.

As he’s walking, he scans the Burnish being loaded into wherever they’re going and tries to see if he recognizes any of them. If he’s to believe what he overheard earlier, Lio isn’t among them, but he can try to see if any of the other Mad Burnish are trapped here. He only gets to look at a few and doesn’t recognize them. Then he’s ushered into an entrance that he’s never used before. 

Even with Galo’s ties to the city’s governor, he never actually came to this facility much. When he was younger and stupider and less busy, sure, but he hasn’t been back in a few years. If anything, Kray never seemed all that interested in his company anyway. Which like, okay, he gets it. If someone showed up to his work and bugged him while at his job, he’d be a little peeved too. Now that he knows more, however, those meetings are being shed in a slightly different light.

Galo’s roughly shoved into an elevator with several officers, and they begin to rise.

“Where are we going?” he asks his entourage. They didn’t explicitly say he couldn’t talk, so he figures he can ask. It earns him a few glares, but one of them pipes up.

“You’re going in front of the Governor. He’ll decide what to do with you.” 

That doesn’t exactly comfort him. Like, sure, Kray has been kind to him in the past, but he also saw him just straight up murder a guy, so it’s entirely possible his life is still in jeopardy. Better to play it safe. 

“Alright,” he simply answers as they ride up to the top of the building. The elevator dings and he is pushed out and then the door shuts behind him. He’s not even being led to his meeting. He has to walk down the hallway himself. Rude. 

Galo takes a deep breath, steadying himself for what is going to come. 

_No matter what you think, no matter what he’s done, this is for the world. For the Burnish. For Lio._

He walks forward, taking his steps deliberately. When he finally reaches the familiar ornate door, he realizes that he can’t exactly open it with his hands cuffed behind his back. It’s a turn handle, so what is he supposed to do? 

Oh, this is really gonna ruin his confident entrance, huh?

“Uh, I’m here!” he calls out to whoever is behind the door. “Can you let me in? I’m a little tied up right now.” 

There’s a brief moment where Galo worries that no one is beyond the door and he’s just been sent down an empty hallway for no reason or maybe even to be killed, but then he hears someone walking towards the door and opening it. 

He’s met with bright light streaming in through windows on all sides. 

Foresight’s office. 

The person that opened the door is a woman that he’s seen hang around the Gov before - Biar Colossus. She’s probably the scariest woman in the city, behind only maybe Lucia, but for completely different reasons. You don’t fuck with her.

Sitting at his desk is Kray Foresight. Galo stalls for a moment, but then pushes on. He steps forward along the pathway to his destination. It’s surrounded by water on all sides, so he feels less like meeting with someone and more like a ship’s prisoner being sent to the gangplank for treason. 

Foresight’s expression isn’t angry or kind, just stoic. Biar walks behind him, exerting her presence of _“try anything and I’ll get your ass”._

There is a single chair awaiting him, and he sits down in it with his cuffed hands behind him. Even though they’re both sitting, Kray’s presence looms over him, almost immediately smothering him. 

“Galo Thymos,” his calm, crisp voice says. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen you.”

“It has,” Galo answers as best as he can.

“I wondered why I hadn’t heard from you,” he continues. “Considering you usually take every opportunity to contact me.”

“Well, I’ve been busy.” 

His heart is absolutely hammering in his chest. Galo’s stared down fires, fought his own arsonist boyfriend, and bargained for his life in the back of a Freeze Force helicopter. And yet, right now, this is maybe the most frightened he’s ever been. 

He’s angry, terrified, confused, and part of him still wants to do right and make Kray proud of him. 

Fighting with words was never his strong suit. He’d much prefer to punch his problems out of his way, to extinguish them with his burning soul. 

But the world is at stake, so he needs to play his cards right. This is a poker game of epic proportions, with everyone’s lives hanging in the balance. 

Great, he’s always sucked at poker. 

He just needs to talk his way into staying alive long enough to speak to Heris. 

She’s on their side, isn’t she? When they met, she sure seemed earnest enough. Has she betrayed them? She wouldn’t betray Aina, though. Those sisters seem far too close for that.He doesn’t know exactly where Heris stands, but it’s probably more on his side than Kray’s.

If nothing else, he needs to talk to her.

But first, he needs to shove down any lingering feelings he has for the man in front of him and play this political game. 

What would Lio do? He’s always had a silvertongue, is always extremely clever with his words. Galo, on the other hand, usually just blurts out what he’s thinking at any given moment. 

_Okay, Galo, just do what Lio would do. You got this._

“So I’ve heard,” Kray replies, tilting his head in interest. “From what I heard, you saved this city from Mad Burnish. And then didn’t even come to see me.”

“I was busy,” Galo repeats, gulping down his fright. 

“Busy betraying your own people?” 

There it is. 

Galo bristles slightly, but he needs to keep his calm here. It’s so against his nature to not shout everything he wants to say, but they do say the hardest battles are fought with words. One deep breath, two, and he resumes the battle.

“I was busy _saving them.”_

“Oh, that’s rich.” Kray clasps his hands together on the desk. “And pray tell, how is shacking up with the Mad Burnish leader going to save your people? Doesn’t that go against everything you ever stood for?”

“No it doesn’t,” he can’t help but respond bitterly.

Kray takes a moment to let that quip linger, before resuming his practiced words. “From the moment I met you, all you wanted was to be a firefighter. And now, you’re willingly with an arsonist enemy of the state? Oh, how the mighty fall...”

Galo bites the inside of his cheek so hard it **bleeds.**

“The same could be said about you,” he retorts through his teeth. 

“Oh, there’s still some fight in you, isn’t there?” Kray looks at him with amusement, like a cat playing with its prey. 

“Course there is,” Galo answers proudly. “I’m the World’s Number One Firefighter.” 

“Still?” Kray questions, an edge of incredulity in his voice. “I think you’re doing a pretty poor job of stopping fires if you’re choosing to be with someone who willingly sets them.”

“Well, you’re doing a worse job,” he retaliates. “Blowin’ up the earth ‘n’ shit.” 

That may have been a little far, might’ve been a bit too deep of a cut this early in this battle of words, but this is also Galo’s first verbal bout. He’s just winging this the best he can. And also, on the scale of ‘who has caused/will cause the most fire damage’, Kray is definitely winning by a substantial margin. 

“You really have changed, haven’t you, Galo?” Kray smiles at him and all it does is make his skin crawl. “I gave you everything you ever wanted, didn’t I? And this is how you repay me? By sneering at me like a rebellious teenager?” 

Oh, he’s trying to get a rise out of Galo, he knows it. After that one, Galo has to take a few seconds to calm himself down so he doesn’t fucking explode. 

“There was a lot I didn’t know before,” he answers slowly. “But I’ve seen the truth. You were never who I thought you were, were you?” 

“Finally! You get it!” Kray seems relieved. 

“Lio was trying to stop you. That was the right thing to do.” 

“And look where it got him?” Kray cuts back. “Dead in a volcano.”

“He’s not dead!” That’s what gets him to snap. Galo finally cracks, his voice raising. “He’s not!” 

_I would know if he’s dead. The Promare would tell me._

Or would they? Once they thawed him, they seemed to disappear, so he actually has no clue about Lio’s state other than his belief in his strength. 

“Does it even matter? If he’s not dead by now, he’ll be by tomorrow. No one would survive that bullet. I had it specially made for him.”

“Bullshit,” he can’t help but curse back. “You don’t know him.” 

“And you do?” 

“Yes!”

“And you believe what he has to say? He’s the most wanted criminal on the planet. And yet, you believe him over _me?”_

“Yes, I do. I’d choose Lio a thousand times over you.”

“My, my,” Kray muses. “I thought my spies were kidding, but it seems they weren’t! You really do care for him, don’t you?” 

“With all my heart,” he answers honestly. Any lingering positivity he had for the man in front of him is gone now, incinerated by Lio’s flames. He’s made his choice. 

“How charming. Too bad he’s dead.”

“He’s not!” Galo squirms angrily in his chair, trying to hold himself back from physically responding to this.

“Galo Thymos, you don’t have one one-thousandth of my power. Do you really want to play this game? Do you really think you stand a chance?” 

Kray stands up, broadly gesturing at the sprawling view of Promepolis out the window. “This is all mine. I can tell them whatever I want, and they’ll believe it. I’ve already told them all of your betrayal, that you were secretly working with Mad Burnish all along! Even if you escaped to tell your story, no one would believe you!”

Galo seethes. The only emotion left in him now is anger. 

“And when we land on our next planet, I will rule all of humanity!” 

“You won’t get away with it! I won’t let you leave the earth to die!” 

“Oh, so you do know everything? I’m impressed.” He slowly claps his hands together. “I am so very curious about how you came across this information, though. Do we have a mole in our midst?” 

“More like a ghost from your past,” he retorts. That seems to genuinely surprise Foresight. 

“Do go on.” Kray turns around to look at him, eyes open this time. It’s chilling. “Tell me.” 

It’s intimidating, utterly terrifying, but Galo barrels on. “Turns out someone you _murdered”_ \- he accentuates the fuck out of that word - “didn’t really like staying dead. So he told us everything.”

“Deus…” Kray understands. “Now that certainly is unexpected.”

“I know everything. The Parnassus, the Promare, the magma. And I also know that if you start that Prometech Engine, the earth will explode.”

“The old man really did tell you everything, didn’t he?”

Galo nods. 

“Impressive. Too bad, though. The earth will explode regardless. Who cares if it’s now or six months from now?” 

“You could be using that time to figure out how to stop it from exploding!”

“Don’t you think I’ve tried that!” Kray finally raises his voice, loudly slamming his hands on the desk. “This is our only option!” 

“Somehow, I doubt that.”

“And why is that?”

“Because I’ll put it out myself!” 

“You?”

“I’ll do whatever it takes,” Galo declares. “I love this world, and I’m gonna save it.” 

Kray starts laughing. _“You?_ Pathetic you?” 

He crosses the distance around his desk and glares right down into Galo’s eyes. 

“I always hated you, you know.”

Galo feels the words like a punch to his gut. Not that he doesn’t believe them considering what he’s learned, but it still hurts to hear. He really craved his validation more than anything else in this world, and it’s coming crashing down around him.

“My entire life has been a series of plans leading me to this exodus, this _destiny,_ except for you. Showing up and bothering me when I least expected it.”

“Sorry to be such a bother, Gov,” he retorts dryly, bravely challenging the gaze.

“And that blasted nickname! I hated it! Almost as much as I hated you! You just kept showing up again and again. Finally, I got you into Burning Rescue because it had the highest mortality rate. And you’re still here!”

“Can’t get rid of me that easily.” Internally, Galo is freaking the fuck out. He wanted him _dead?_ Fuck. Don’t let it consume you, Galo. Be like Lio.

“Apparently not, because Vulcan froze you. You, a regular human of no importance! And yet, here you are thawed right in front of me. How did you manage that? You just won’t stay dead!” 

“Lio protected me,” he answers, trying to keep his voice steady. 

“How cute. Now would you please stay dead this time? I’m getting awfully tired of you. Well, honestly, I was getting awfully tired of you a decade ago.”

Galo has to fight the urge to cut back so hard. He’s just trying to get a rise out of him and he knows it, but still, his life hangs in the balance. How can he be calm about this? He doesn’t want to die! He almost just did that and it fucking sucked!

What would Lio do? 

“You still want to kill me?” Galo hides the shaking in his voice as best as he can. “It never worked before.”

This is a stretch, but he thinks it’ll work in his favor. Don’t outright challenge him, let him come to the conclusion that he wants. 

“No, it didn’t. You know what?” Kray decides, red eyes glaring. “Watching this unfold is a much better punishment for a traitor such as yourself.”

Bingo. 

“Biar, take him to cell 22.”

“Yessir.”

He starts following the aide out of the room, but before he exits, Galo stops and turns around to face the man he’s spent his whole life looking up to. 

“And by the way, _Gov,”_ he says the name absolutely dripping with venom. “Everything I ever said about you? I take it back. You’re welcome.”

He abruptly walks out of the room, not even waiting for a response. 

Galo’s led down the longest elevator ride of his life and then into a cell. He never sees Heris or anyone else that he recognizes, unfortunately.

Heris Ardebit.

His last hope. 

Please still be on their side.

Galo’s chucked in the tiny cell and left to ruminate on his mistakes. 

He’s alive, that’s something, but he doesn’t know if Lio is. 

The Burnish are being loaded into an engine to become fuel. 

And he is locked in a desolate cell. 

With no signs of light or life. 

_“Lio, please, fight it. Stay alive. We can still do this. I love you.”_

* * *

Hours slip into days. At first, Galo’s just exceptionally pissed. The next moment, he’s confused, then he’s hopeful, then he’s sad, then he’s angry again. There are even moments where he thinks it’s not even worth it to be alive. Why does he deserve it if he’s the reason all the Burnish were found? Why does he get to live?

It’s hard to find hope when you’re sitting in a desolate cell alone with nothing but your thoughts. 

And it’s very, very easy to spiral.

Galo’s always the type of guy that needs to be doing something, to busy himself with a task so his own mind doesn’t get away from him.

He doesn’t have that luxury here. 

He even resorts to reaching out for the Promare. Not that he wants to become Burnish or anything of the like – even he knows that’s not his place – it’s more that he just desperately wants to know that Lio is alive. Kray seemed pretty sure that he wouldn’t survive whatever weapon they made for him, but Galo doesn’t want to believe that. Like maybe Kray was bluffing and it was just a ploy to get Galo to crack. Who knows? 

Either way, Galo just wants him back. He needs to know that he hasn’t lost Lio too.

Galo closes his eyes and sees Lio’s beautiful, smiling face framed by his soft hair. Then he opens them and is met with cold, unfeeling darkness. 

_“Lio, please!”_ he begs. _“Just give me something!”_

Silence. Tears begin to slip down his cheeks. He tries again, more drastically. Galo just starts shouting for Lio, the Promare, _anybody_ to hear him and to give him a sign. He cries out until his voice is hoarse and his head pounds.

And he gets nothing in return. 

Galo slumps down against the wall of the cell, a river of tears flowing down his face. 

Lio Fotia is dead.

And it is all his fault. 

The Burnish are being loaded as fuel.

And it is all his fault. 

This world is going to end in a booming explosion.

And it is all his fault. 

* * *

He wakes up hours later, still trapped in that hellhole. Everything aches.

It reminds him of Lio’s story about being trapped in a cell for months. He said the people there “put him through tests.” He never delved into the details of what exactly that entailed, but Galo read between the lines enough to get the gist. 

It was pretty bad.

Lio endured that for _months._

He’s only been here a few days. 

So if Lio can survive that torture for months, when he was but a mere child, then Galo can survive this. 

He owes it to him. 

Wherever he is. 

He gets measly meals and is allowed to use the bathroom once a day, and that’s it. It’s degrading, sucking the life and hope out of him, but he won’t let himself fall down that deeply into despair again. 

What would Lio do? 

He would never give up. 

He would keep fighting.

* * *

After almost a week or so, he thinks, there’s a new sight at his door. He can see through the slats that a new face is here to speak to him. 

Heris Ardebit. 

He defiantly glares at her from the back wall of his prison, unsure if she’s friend or foe. She says something to the guard outside his cell (that he has pissed off more than once) and steps inside. 

He doesn’t speak - he wants her to make the first move. 

She carries his tray of food and sets it down in front of him as she removes his cuffs. He still won’t say anything, refusing to move from his spot until he knows what she’s doing here. The metal cuffs clang loudly to the floor, and Galo instinctually rubs at the raw skin on his wrists. 

Glancing up, he tries to read her expression, but she seems awfully guarded and distant. 

“Galo Thymos,” she greets. “It’s nice to see you again.” 

It’s nice? He’s in a fucking _jail cell!_ His boyfriend is dead and the Burnish are being used by her and she has the audacity to say it’s **_NICE???_**

“It’s not nice at all!” he snarls back. 

The ferocity of his voice startles her and she takes a step back. “Galo-”

“Where have you been?” he challenges. “I’ve been-”

 **“SHH!”** she shushes him and covers his brash mouth with her hand. He’s half-tempted to bite it out of frustration. “You have to be quiet. And listen to me. Can you do that?” 

Galo silently nods. He’s willing to hear her out. Briefly. 

She’s kind of the only shot he’s got. 

Heris stands tall, looming over Galo’s still sitting form. “You should eat. This is your last supper, you know.” 

“Oh cool, I’m dying tomorrow?” he deadpans, full of sarcasm. “Awesome. Just what I wanted to hear. Thanks. Really glad that you came all the way down here to tell me this.”

“I am sorry it must be this way,” Heris responds, solemn. “But we cannot let everyone die.” Galo still can’t quite read if she’s here to help him or harm him. He’s getting too many mixed signals.

“Yeah, just save ten thousand. That’ll be fine. I’m sure Aina will love that.” He’s acting bratty and he _knows_ he’s acting bratty, but sarcasm is always how he’s faced impending doom, anyway. 

“I’m doing this for her!” Heris quickly cuts back.

“Didn't she ask you not to?” He’s pretty damn sure he remembers that. 

**“NO!”** Heris shouts back. “She. Did. Not.” She nods her head at each word and Oh-

Galo finally gets it. He can’t reveal that they met earlier. She is here to help him, then. Probably. Hopefully.

“I’m sure if she did, she wouldn’t appreciate it,” he says. “She told me that she’s very proud of you.” 

“I’m doing this for her!” she reasons. “And everyone else!” 

Galo just huffs. He’s far too tired and hungry to fake fight back anymore. He just needs to know what her goddamn plan is. 

“Tonight is the final test of the engine,” Heris tells him. “The Burnish are all in place. All that is left to do is test its functionality.”

Her eyes are trying to convey something but Galo’s been through so much that he can’t read it. He just nods, half-dazed. Hm, maybe he should actually eat, huh. He downs the water given to him and rips a piece of stale bread and chews. 

“Yes, we just need to test. Nothing will go wrong. Nothing.”

“’m sure. Since Aina says you’re so smart.” Why did she even come here if not to free him? All she is doing is flaunting her betrayal in his face. 

“Eat up, you’ll need it.” She turns around to leave the cell. 

“Aren’t you gonna cuff me again?”

“No,” Heris answers. “I’ll let you have this.”

“I’m still gonna stop you,” he declares. “Mark my words.” 

“Oh?” she turns and looks over her shoulder. “I’m counting on it.” 

She leaves.

Galo finishes the shitty food up because okay, he is fucking hungry then sits, awaiting whatever the fuck is coming. He doesn’t know what it is, but something is going to happen. Distantly, he hears a whirring. It echoes through his cell. That must be the final engine test Heris mentioned. He also hears screaming. Hundreds of voices calling out in pain. They’re screaming because of _him._

He did this.

Galo plugs his ears, trying to put it out of his mind. Heris, why did you betray us? **_WHY?_ **

The entire facility quakes, rattling his very bones. There’s suddenly a very loud noise, then the sounds of things crashing and people shouting, and then Galo is thrust against the cell wall. What the fuck was that? It almost sounded like an explosion. 

The guard in front of his cell starts running away and Galo peeks out between the bars. He still doesn’t know what’s going on, but whatever it is must be major, because now sirens are blaring. He tries shouting into the hall, but no one is there to hear him. 

Just great. Can something go his way, please?

Wait. 

Galo spots someone is running down the hall his cell is in. He hears the tapping of boots coming his way. He starts to write it off as another guard, but then-

_“HERIS?”_

She appears extremely disheveled. Part of her hair might still be on fire, there are smudges of dirt and ash on her face, her glasses are askew, and her lab coat hangs in ripped tatters.

“What’s going on?” He looks down through the grates. “Where did you get a gun?”

“Stand back, Thymos!” she declares. Galo knows better than to go against an Ardebit, so he follows the order. She fires and suddenly his door bursts open. He blinks at her and the flashing lights in the hallway. 

“Thanks?” It’s more of a question. 

“Well come on, get out of there!” she urges. He steps out of his cage, unsure of what is going on. At the very least, it seems Heris is still on their side. “Good, now get outside! Aina’s waiting for you!” She chucks her gun at him, which he bobbles, then catches. 

“Heris, what did you do?” 

“What you told me to do - I ended the project. The Prometech engine is broken. I overloaded it and shattered the core. It will never work ever again.” 

“You...?”

“I was stupid, so stupid. And now I will face my consequences.” She looks past him, where they both can hear footsteps approaching. 

“What about the Burnish?” 

“They’re unfortunately still in their pods.” Heris appears truly apologetic about that. “But do not worry, they will be freed. I promise you that.”

“Thank you.” There's so much more he wants to say, but all he can do right now is just thank her. 

“No, Galo Thymos, thank _you._ Without you and Aina, I would’ve led everyone to damnation. At least now, I can die knowing I did do some good in this world.”

“Die?” Galo blanches at that. 

She chuckles sorrowfully. “I’ll get my penance. You just need to get to Aina.” 

“Heris, no!” He grabs at her arm. “You gotta come too! You can’t give up now! We need you! What about Aina?” 

She jolts at that, then hangs her head. “Whatever it takes….” she whispers, then shoves him down the hall. “Go! Before they get you!” Bravely, Heris turns around as Galo sees guards and Foundation members approaching her. 

He turns one last time. “One more thing!” he calls out to her. “Free the Mad Burnish Gueira and Meis! It’s important!”

“I will do what I can!” she answers, then boldly stands her ground. 

Galo takes off down the hall, leaving his sacrificial savior in his wake. He sprints until he finds an elevator… that isn’t working. Lights still flash, sirens wail, and it’s all very disorienting.

Finally, he finds a staircase and he begins tearing ass up it. While climbing the staircase to freedom, Galo sees a man wearing a Foundation uniform. Rather than even engage with him, Galo just scrambles around him and out the door. His legs still feel weird from a week of disuse (though he tried to do some exercises when he could) so he really isn’t looking for a fight right now. He just needs an escape.

Galo successfully makes it around the obstacle and out the door. Finally, he busts into a hallway and sees an “Exit” sign illuminated. He tears for it and busts through, finally back into fresh air. Around him, things appear mostly calm. It seems those on the outside do not know what hell is going on inside. He glances around, until he spots pink hair. 

“Aina!”

“Galo!” They start running towards each other, when all of a sudden, a second massive earthquake hits. Galo losing his balance and tumbles, nearly trampling her, before they both end up sprawled on the sidewalk.

“What was that?” Aina asks, rubbing her head. “Herry said they were gonna explode something, was that it?”

“No, that already happened.” Galo’s confused. “So what was-?”

Suddenly, in the distance, a massive pink geyser erupts. A Burnish flame more powerful than anything he’s ever seen. A pained voice screams out, echoing over the land. 

He recognizes it. He’s seen this once before, at the lake.

Galo starts tearing up. He can’t help it.

“Galo?” Aina calls for him but he only barely hears it. “What is that?”

“He’s alive...” he whispers under his breath.

“Galo, answer me!” 

“Get me to the station, Aina,” he tells her, all serious and businesslike. “I need my Matoi.” 

“What? Your Matoi?” She seems annoyed by that. 

“There’s a fire, Aina! We need to help!” 

“Fair enough.” 

They hop on her bike and speed away towards Burning Rescue. 

_Lio, hang on. You saved me, and I’ll save you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERIS REDEMPTION!!!!  
> I just really like her and wanted to give her the arc she deserves. I really relate to her and I feel like she doesn't get as much attention from a character standpoint, so I wanted to give her that! Will this be the last we see of her? Who knows...  
> Also Galo telling off Kray was incredibly self-indulgent. Writing him saying those things was satisfying af. Fuck Kray. 
> 
> Next chapter, we go MAHARI YUWARE🐉🔥!!! It's one of my favorite chapters just because of how much I love that scene. I hope I do it justice! I remember seeing it in theaters for the first time and my soul fucking ascended. That's a lot to live up to. I plan to have that up a week from today! 
> 
> Check out my official [ cmh playlist!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0hglvYiq0B2xQqyDaP2nYJ?si=r-peaIynRRWBibOyEy1_YQ)
> 
> Hit me up here or on my [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/ashesfadein2gay) or on my [ curiouscat! ](https://curiouscat.me/jabbles) I am always open to talk about cmh or anything in general! I'm stuck at home alone so chatting is appreciated 💖
> 
> Thank you all for your continued support! Every time I realize how many people love and support this story it blows my mind. I love each and every one of you!!!  
> Also, a special shoutout to the anon that gave me the "Pyromeo and Juliet" name idea. That is now an official tag on this fic.


	26. Kakusei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Around him, flames coalesce and smother him. The magma within the volcano itself seems to envelop him, urging him down this path. 
> 
> Though the Promare healed the bullet wound in his chest, it still feels hollow. Lio is still grieving. Grieving the loss of his home, his people, and his love. 
> 
> They’re gone, and they aren’t coming back. 
> 
> But Lio will fight as if they can. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally made it to THE scene!!!  
> When I first saw this in theaters my soul fucking ascended. I'm sure I wasn't the only one. I was forever changed by this scene, so I hope it did it justice🤞
> 
> I recommend listening to kakusei (or an instrumental version) while reading this chapter. It really elevates it. 
> 
> Let's go MAHARI YUWARE, shall we? 🔺🐉🔥🌋
> 
> -Jabbles💕

Cold.

Pain. 

The world is a land of relentless darkness.

There is nothing in death for Lio Fotia. 

No lights, no sounds, no souls. 

Just cold.

Pain.

Nothing.

_M∆H∆RI_

Lio always knew he’d send himself to eternal damnation. What with the sins he’s committed, it’s only fitting that he be cursed with such. He’s spent his entire life burning, so he’ll spend eternity freezing. It’s so overwhelmingly cold here, the ice snuffing out any fire he could even dream up.

Such a fitting consequence for failing all of the Burnish.

For killing everyone he ever loved. 

He doesn’t get to see them here, doesn’t get to reunite with those he’s lost. 

Of course not. Why would he?

Lio is alone. So alone. 

And he will spend eternity that way.

_YUW∆RE_

Eternity is the definition of a long time. Forever. Lio can’t really wrap his head around it. A forever spent alone in freezing darkness? What true Hell this is.

It’s what he deserves, honestly. 

For all those he failed. 

Marta, who was the only reason he lived as long as he did. Who taught him to use his flames wisely, to understand that yes, they want to burn, but they can’t always do that. And when he was at his lowest point, travelling down a secret hallway away from everything he’d ever known, she protected him.

And he could not give the same in return.

Lio abandoned her because he was too much of a coward to go back. Because he was pathetic and scared and couldn’t face her after what he did. 

Father, even if he never really felt attached, died because he couldn’t live with what Lio was. Part of Lio still scorns his father since he never truly cared. To him, Lio was always more of a political pawn to be used to win over the favor of various businessmen than a real son.

Well, even if they never got along, his blood still stains Lio’s hands.

The countless others he’s tried to save. 

His attempts at other Burnish communities and camps that were rounded up. 

Those who the Foundation manipulated and experimented on.

Even Marlowe, someone that wanted him dead but even Lio wouldn’t let him go without a fight. 

He tried to save them all. 

And he failed. 

_G∆∆IE_

And Mum. 

She was the first one that truly showed him that this world can indeed be cruel, but it can also be beautiful. Even though the world will cut you down and spit in your face, you need to get back up and fight because there are things worth saving. 

_“Maybe the world despises your flames, but I think they’re beautiful. Be proud, Lio.”_

Lio effectively ruined her life, led her down a path of no return, and she never blamed him for it. She loved him unconditionally, broke every law just so that they may live. And even when their time came to an end, she still put him first above everything. 

He’s spent every moment since then trying to live on in her legacy, to take her words to heart and embody them.

Some job he’s done of that.

He misses her. 

He loved her so much. 

He wishes he could see her now, in death. 

But she’s far too pure to be wherever he is. 

_S∆V∆N∆RE_

And then there are those alive that he’s left to suffer. Even those that aren’t dead face a fate far worse than that because of him.

All of the Burnish within the settlement that were discovered because he couldn’t keep himself away are being rounded up to be used as simple combustion fuel. Because he let his guard down and they’re left to face the consequences.

He should’ve known better. It’s happened again and again - why did he think this time would be any different?

Why should he expect that this cruel world would give him any happiness? 

They are being rounded up and tortured. 

Being used as fuel for a horrific scheme. 

And it is all Lio’s fault. 

_∆M∆RE_

And then there’s those he’s closest to.

Mad Burnish, the thing he saved from the clutches of Freeze Force, then recreated from the ashes like a phoenix. He freed them, led them to a place where they were supposed to thrive, and now, they are all right back where they started.

Lio never asked to be a revolutionary, never sought his name to be the one the people carried. All he wanted was to use the powers he was granted for good, and that led him down a path of leading them all. He took to the role with a graceful power, and the people listened to him.

And now even Mad Burnish is destroyed. 

It is as dead as he is. 

_DIR∆HI_

Meis.

His loyal friend. The one he knew would help him talk through whatever was bothering him, that refused to rest until Lio did as well. Lio always overworked himself, took every burden he could upon himself, but he never realized how exhausting that was until Meis pointed it out.

The Mad Burnish was powerful in his own right, talented too, but it was truly his insight and cunning that was unmatched. Lio was never all that expressive, always preferring to keep his emotions hidden close to himself. That’s what you have to do when you’re a symbol, a leader.

But Meis was always the one who could truly tell what he was thinking. He knew when Lio was worn out, when he needed time to himself, and when he needed a good thrashing to get his head on straight. Hell, Meis knew Lio was in love with Galo the moment he arrived back from their first meeting. Lio himself didn’t know for weeks.

Friends were something he tried to avoid, tried to push away, but that Texan is a stubborn one. Before he knew it, Meis was nearly family to him.

He loved Lio. 

Lio loved him too. 

And Meis sacrificed any power he had left to save him.

And he’s dead anyway.  


_JUM∆GI_

Gueira.

Who is so overwhelmingly powerful. Who prefers to punch his problems but is also just as potent with his words. He’s wild, a true Floridian, but caring to a fault. Unlike Meis, he didn’t exactly warm up to Lio right away, but once he did, Lio came to value his company. Gueira always had Lio’s back, always went the extra step to make sure Lio wouldn’t overexert himself.

He could be hot-headed and blunt, yes, but Lio needed that sometimes. Lio won’t lie – he’s just as stubborn sometimes, too. So often he would get caught up in his head, get so deeply angry about their seemingly never-ending fight that he’d lose sight of what was directly in front of him. Gueira was always there to set him on the right path.

So what if they teased each other and trained until they both were panting and exhausted and a little pissed at each other? So what if they bickered and fought sometimes? 

Gueira was a true friend. Family.

He loved Lio. 

And Lio loved him. 

And Gueira too sacrificed any chance of escape to save _him_ of all people. 

Why? 

He didn’t deserve it. 

_G∆N∆SH∆R∆_

And Galo. 

Beautiful, shining, beacon of hope Galo Thymos. 

Who only wanted to do right in this world. Who was the first person to ever see him for the real him and not be scared. Who opened his home, his arms, and his heart to Lio. Someone who, again and again, forgave him for his mistakes. Who even admitted his own and vowed to fix them. 

The first person who showed him that this world might not be as cruel as he thinks it is. That it might be worth protecting, might even be worth saving. 

Lio never thought he would be capable of love. He never thought such an avenue would be available to someone as profoundly broken as him. With what he was, he never allowed himself to consider the possibility. Instead, he crafted walls to protect himself and others, refusing to let anyone in so they wouldn’t get pulled into his destruction.

And he was perfectly content to live the rest of his life that way. 

Galo shattered all of that. 

Lio never imagined that love would feel as good as it did. He never thought he could love that hard, that it would consume him until it was all he could think and feel, until it was all he needed.

He never thought he could truly love someone with his whole being and get the same in return. 

He never thought he could imagine a future _with_ someone.

And now, all those dreams are as dead as Galo Thymos himself. Frozen in time because of him. Arms still outstretched, begging for salvation, dying at his feet. 

He didn’t deserve that. He was too young, too eager to take on the world. 

The world needs Galo Thymos. 

And he is dead. 

And it is all Lio’s fault. 

**_Wake...up..._ **

_M∆H∆RI_

_YUW∆RE_

This world doesn’t deserve someone like Galo Thymos.

It never did. 

Any world with Kray Foresight in it isn’t worth keeping.

How could anyone let such evil exist? To let it amass such power?

And now he’s about to be the only person left to “save” humanity. To leave everyone in his debt. 

Who is he to decide such things? 

Who is he to destroy the earth just so he may rule a few? 

Why must Lio’s people be the cost of that? 

Kray Foresight. 

He deserves to perish. If nothing else, he should be the one that is suffering. 

He should be the one forced to die before their time. 

He should be the one that comes crashing to the ground. 

_G∆∆IE_

_S∆V∆N∆RE_

Yes, this world is cruel. 

This world deserves to burn. 

The Burnish deserve to burn. 

And Kray Foresight deserves to burn in Hell. 

If Lio could, he’d destroy all of Promepolis just so that Foresight could see everything he built fall before his eyes. 

Maybe then he’d understand the rage, the pain, the _grief_ in Lio Fotia. Maybe then he’d learn what losing everything you ever loved feels like. 

He’d burn it all to the ground, every last one of them, his morals be damned. If he could, Lio would rip every last building apart to free his people. Whoever gets in his way gets in his way. They should not have interfered with the Mad Burnish leader. 

He wants **revenge.**

_∆M∆RE_

_DIR∆HI_

With that declaration, Lio feels a shift in the darkness surrounding him. It is but a slight crack, but it is just enough for some light to filter through before it is sniffed out once again. The chill in his veins ramps up as the light dissipates.

Right, that bullet. Designed to freeze the more he burns. What a fitting way to die.

He keeps burning though. Lio doesn’t know how to stop burning.

So he keeps burning. And maybe, if he focuses hard enough, he’ll grow used to the pain. Maybe he’ll grow numb and let it engulf him whole.

Or maybe, he’ll get the revenge he so very desires. Even now, in his pending death, he wants to keep burning to save them all. He wants to free the Burnish.

He wants to make Kray Foresight **pay.**

_JUM∆GI_

_G∆N∆SH∆R∆_

The settlement is gone.

The Burnish are captured.

Galo Thymos is dead. 

Lio’s lost everything. 

He has nothing more to lose other than himself. And he could care less about that. 

This world deserves to die in flame. This empire deserves to fall. 

And he’ll go down with it. 

**_Wake up._ **

_M∆H∆RI_

_YUW∆RE_

_G∆∆IE_

_S∆V∆N∆RE_

This world is cruel. It is not worth saving. Yes. He should destroy every last inch. 

The only thing that matters is getting the Burnish away from Kray Foresight. To make him see everything come crashing down around him. 

Lio doesn’t care about anything else. 

He will make them pay. 

This world is cruel. It should die. There is too much suffering, too much hate, and far too much pain.

This world should die. 

He destroys and creates anew. 

He will remake it in a better image. 

He will show no mercy.

_∆M∆RE_

_DIR∆HI_

_JUM∆GI_

_G∆N∆SH∆R∆_

**_Wake up, Lio!!!!_ **

The darkness shatters. 

Lio’s eyes fly open. His icy prison explodes, splintering into nothing. The Promare cheer with glee as their flames consume him entirely. From deep within him, a scream rips its way from his throat, guttural and full of primal fury. 

In his chest, he still feels the bullet lodged in there. Even now, it’s trying to ice him, trying futilely to refreeze the burning blood in his veins.

But it can’t keep up.

Nothing can stop Lio Fotia. 

He takes his hand and grabs the protruding ice in his chest, and with another roar, rips it out. The pain is excruciatingly, some of the worse he’s ever felt, but he doesn’t even care that much. He only barely registers that he is in pain at all.

The bullet leaves a gaping wound and the Promare quickly fill it in. Their flames lick at the injury, healing him as best they can, trying to stich together the hole in his chest.

The offending weapon sits between his fingertips, looking perfectly innocent and unassuming, like a mere snowflake. How much pain this insignificant item has caused. How many lives it has taken. How much evil can be packed into such a small space.

Lio glares at it, then crushes it as if it is nothing. 

The Mad Burnish leader is alive. 

And he will burn. 

Around him, flames coalesce and smother him. The magma within the volcano itself seems to envelop him, urging him down this path. 

Though the Promare healed the bullet wound in his chest, it still feels hollow. Lio is still grieving. Grieving the loss of his home, his people, and his love. 

They’re gone, and they aren’t coming back. 

But Lio will fight as if they can. 

_“Burn. Burn! BURN!”_

This world is cruel. 

It deserves to BURN.

**“YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!”** Lio wails in the roaring flames. **“YOU DESTROYED EVERYTHING I LOVED!”**

The Promare wail with him as they fuel his raging fury with their power. They’re encouraging him, telling him that he should burn it all down to the ground, and this time, he agrees. Everything else be damned, he’s going to save the Burnish and end Kray Foresight. 

**“THIS TIME, I’LL MAKE YOU PAY! YOU’LL LEARN WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO SEE IT ALL COME CRASHING DOWN!”**

_“Let it out, Lio. BURN!”_

**_“KRAY FORESIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”_ **

With his final cry, the Promare roar with him and fuel his flames. 

He’s never burned like this before. It’s an apocalyptic heat. It’s every painful moment, every time he held back to keep from revealing himself or hurting someone. Finally, _finally,_ they say, we can burn like we are supposed to. 

Lio isn’t holding anything back. Even if all the Burnish are being trapped in the Foundation, he’ll burn bright enough for all of them. Every instance of Burnish pain, fear, despair - he’ll take it all and set it alight. He’ll incinerate everything in his path. 

It’s a white-hot explosion of flame, hotter and brighter than this world has ever seen. The volcano surrounding him shatters, erupting and destroying itself at the same time. The ground cracks, and the magma beneath it joins his fight.

It’s cataclysmic, seismic, cathartic. 

The Promare are cheering, but even they have a melancholic twinge to their voices. Lio is hurting, and they can tell. 

He just has to burn hot enough to numb it.

Burn hot enough to do what needs to be done. 

Burn hot enough to save what people he has left. 

In the distance, far off, he sees the sprawling city of Promepolis. 

He’ll incinerate every last bit of it if he has to. 

“The Burnish fury lays within me!” he cries out to the heavens. “WE! WILL! **BURN!”**

A roar echoes through him, from the mouth of the being he’s created. The Promare seem to have taken to his plight, transforming him from Lio Fotia to something of a greater magnitude, into something powerful enough to raze an empire to the ground. 

A dragon. 

It’s like in the old fairy tales Mum used to read, full of fantastical dragons breathing fire. Whenever she’d read those stories, he’d claim that he was one too and try it himself. She’d laugh and tell him to be careful, but never chided him for it. 

He never liked how in those stories, the dragons always seemed to be evil. In all those fairy tales, the fire-breathing beasts were always viewed as enemies that needed to be slain. They captured princesses, razed villages, battled valiant knights. They were villainous, dangerous beings that needed to be feared. 

The people of Promepolis view him that way already. Very well. Let them vilify him. 

He has become that very same dragon. 

But Lio knows who the true villain is. 

And he’s gunning straight for him. 

Lio races across the barren landscape towards his destination. On a whim, though, something in his gut tells him to look left. He shouldn’t do it, he’s too focused on his mission, but something in him makes him want to look, so he does.

What he sees makes him stop in his tracks. 

There lay the ruins of his settlement, of his dream, of everything he spent a year creating. It’s the graveyard of his salvation.

They didn’t even bother doing anything to it, just left it a decrepit mess, a shattered hope. The bodies are all gone, all semblance of life erased. It looks like it’s been abandoned for years, like some pre-Great World Blaze civilization wiped off the map. 

Except for one thing. A short distance away from the ruins, something familiar glints in the light. 

A motorcycle, hidden under a rocky outcropping. 

Ire burns in his veins, rages through him like never before. Furiously, Lio wails to the sky, tears of flame dripping from his eyes. He’ll never forgive himself.

But he’ll also never forgive _them._

Lio turns his head back towards his target.

They showed no mercy to _him,_ the kindest person Lio’s ever known. 

So he won’t give them any back.

The Mad Burnish leader doesn’t so much arrive into town as crash into it like a tidal wave from Hell itself. He urges the Promare into every nook and crevice he can find, tells them to rip this city apart from its very foundation. Ironic, since the Foundation are the ones that did this in the first place.

Their measly fire protection devices do nothing against his raging hellfire. He rips the fire hydrants apart with his bare hands, smashes sprinklers as if they are nothing, evaporates any ice that tries to cling to him.

Lio has nothing left in him but fire. So he will burn.

Below him, Lio can people in the streets running away from his rampage in terror. Good. 

**“DON’T GET IN MY WAY!!!”** he yells at them. He has more important things to deal with.

He soars through town behind the eyes of his awakened beast, igniting everything he touches. The night sky is tinged in pink, billowing smoke choking the air. Burnish lightning cracks all around him, the thunder echoing over the city. He is the harbinger of doom, of death, of Hell. 

Maybe the people are screaming, maybe they’re crying, or maybe they’re silent.

Lio doesn’t care. 

With each new combustion, the Promare scream louder than he’s ever heard before. It would be euphoric if he knew how to feel any emotion that wasn’t anguish right now. He doesn’t know exactly where his rampage has taken him, but he stops in the middle of one of the streets to make his announcement. 

“This is a message to Kray Foresight: Free all of Burnish or I’ll burn Promepolis to the ground! I’ll have no mercy! THERE WILL BE NOTHING LEFT!”

He finishes the decree with another draconic roar of flame, just like in the storybooks. Lio travels down more streets in search of the Burnish. Once he gets close enough to them, he trusts that the Promare will guide him to their exact location. But first, he needs to get close enough to feel their connection.

_Soon,_ he promises them. _Soon you’ll all be free._

As Lio cruises past one unassuming street, he notices something familiar. A perfectly unsuspecting apartment building with too many memories. It calls out to him, almost mocking him, but he can’t bring himself to destroy it.

_Don’t burn that one. That remains._

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Lio feels wetness sizzling upon his cheeks as a high-pitched cry echoes through his form.

If Galo could see him now, he’d probably be disappointed in how far he’s fallen. The Mad Burnish leader prided himself on his morals; Galo Thymos wouldn’t love someone who annihilates an entire city. No one could love what he’s become. 

But he had to do it. For the Burnish. This is his burden. 

And it’s not like Galo can see him anyway. He’s long dead. 

And it is Kray Foresight’s fault. 

Distantly, he hears whirring around him. He turns to see an entire squadron of the Freeze Force helicopters approaching him. They’re the very same ones that dismantled his dream. 

Another visceral cry rips from his throat as he thrashes towards them. They can attack him all they want, but he won’t go down. They won’t even put a scratch on him.

Kray Foresight may be the mastermind behind all of this, but these are the soldiers that wiped his people out. 

And they deserve to pay. 

Lio inhales, both to ready his attack and to stall any wavering feelings trying to linger in his chest. It seems Freeze Force are trying to attack him, but he barely notices it. Any ice that hits his figure sublimates - he’s hotter than the fucking sun. 

And these fuckers are going to feel it. 

Lio unleashes a torrent of flame, breathing fire like the legends, towards the entire squadron. The flies try to swerve and dodge, but are ultimately fruitless. When Lio initiates the flames, they are relentless and disintegrate all of the enemies in his path. 

It’s what they deserve. For destroying his life. For destroying all their lives.

Somehow, one makes it through. How charming. They still think they have a chance. 

Lio reaches for the enemy and grasps it tightly. Then he crushes the jeep in his Promare claws. The crunch of metal, ice, and all turned into dust echoes around them. 

Oh, but there still is someone attempting to climb his form. They just don’t quit, do they? Well, if they desire death so badly, he will graciously gift it to them. 

Wait. 

It’s Vulcan. The leader. The one that nearly strangled him. The one that led the charge against his people. 

The one that killed Galo Thymos. 

**“YOU!!!”** he roars in fury and anguish. **“YOU DID THIS!!!”** Lio lets enmity rage within himself with no mercy. 

Vulcan is trying to shoot him with ice, aiming at the eyeball he is currently barricaded in. It does little, but he still attempts to runs towards Lio.

And is abruptly cut short as a claw grips his form. 

“You did this,” Lio seethes at him, his nearly demonic voice dripping with disdain. “You get to see it fall.” 

The raging, grieving part of him wants to crush him in the grasp, to cut his life right here, right now. 

But that’s not a fitting punishment. 

“Watch and tell the tale,” Lio tells him, then chucks him into the next building. He wants him to suffer just as he did, as he watched everything he built crumble around him. 

Without any further opposition, he’s now free to take the city by firestorm. Rampaging like a demon from Hell, he continues his crusade, desperately searching for any sign of his brethren. He keeps trying to listen for their cries, keeps asking the Promare to tell him where they are, but it seems even they are still coming up empty. 

In the back recesses of his mind, Lio realizes what this all means. Any hope of ever reconciling the Burnish and Promepolis has been eradicated. Now that the citizens have seen the Mad Burnish leader raise literal Hell in their town, now that they’ve seen just how powerful the Burnish truly are, they’ll never be accepted. Even if Lio had any desire to pursue that route anymore, the path is erased. It has ceased to be. 

Foresight always broadcasted nonstop lying propaganda. TV ads, articles, speeches, you name it – they all loudly proclaimed that the Burnish were monsters, that they were dangerous, feral beings that would only bring harm to the city and needed to be removed. Kray said that all the Burnish wanted to do was destroy, that they would burn down livelihoods just for fun, and that they didn’t care whose lives were lost in the process. 

Early on, Lio tried to combat these rumors. He tried showing compassion, tried to let the world know that the Burnish were not to be feared, that they were far more terrified themselves. And every time he made progress, he was thrust far more steps back by Foresight’s smear campaign. 

Eventually, he scrapped that plan for a simple escape. If you can’t beat them, leave them. He would lead them all to a place where none of that could hurt them.

At least, so he thought. 

Well, Kray Foresight, you said that we were monsters. You told the world that we annihilate things for fun. You told the public that we should be feared. 

You finally got what you wanted. 

You’re welcome. 

Now watch it _fall._

The inferno rages, burning everything in sight, as Lio continues his search. 

Finally, he gets a ping, an urge, on his radar. He feels a tug in a direction and he blindly follows it without hesitation.

The time is almost upon him.

Now he can finally free the Burnish. 

Now he can finally kill Kray Foresight. 

The massive draconic form slinks through the streets as the Promare guide him, and he eventually comes to a stop at a break in the skyscrapers. 

To his left stands an oddly constructed building. It starts normal at the base, but then near the top, explodes out into odd rectangular extrusions. In front of him lay a reflecting pool, and for the first time, Lio sees what he has become. 

He rises, a towering presence, behind the eyes of his flashy dragon. The Promare truly granted his wish. Lio always wanted to become a symbol of the Burnish freedom – and in many ways, he was – but now he’s become a true symbol. It’s almost unrecognizable that it is indeed him and not some magical creature. The curling, magenta body, the sharpened claws, the teal flames spilling from the eyes.

He is a terrifyingly broken dragon. 

Lio looks up from the pool and sees the offending structure once more. That’s it. That’s where the Burnish are. That’s where Kray Foresight is. He just knows it. 

He backs up, ready to unleash hell upon it. He sends flames from his fingertips as scouts, trying to locate the actual Burnish. That is a priority, of course, but so is ending all of this. This empire deserves to fall. 

He’s just about to launch his attack when Lio hears a voice calling out. He doesn't pay it any mind and quickly refocuses himself. The people have been screaming at him since he arrived. This is no different. 

Lio readies himself again, but is distracted once more. For some reason, that voice is cutting through the cacophony of sirens, flames, and his own wails. Maybe it’s his own conscience, still holding onto his precious fragile ideals that he shouldn’t take any more lives.

It doesn't matter what it is - Kray Foresight is holding the Burnish right there and he can’t just let that happen. 

**“KRAY FORESIGHT!!!!”** he roars.

On a top ledge, on display for the whole world, out steps the man he has sought. With their distance, he is but an insignificant speck, but Lio knows it is him. He seems completely unfazed by the city burning around him, and that ratchets Lio’s feral anger up even more. Lio extends his arms outwards, broadening himself in an intimidating show of power. _Look at me. Look what I’ve become. Look what I’ve done because of you._

Kray doesn’t react.

How dare he have the gall to not care? He should be begging for mercy! He should be terrified of the sheer flaming power housed in Lio Fotia right now! HOW DARE HE!!! 

Lio finally rears back, ready to strike down the man that stole everything from him. 

“ **I’LL! MAKE! YOU! P** -”

Something hits him.

Lio's declaration is abruptly cut off by something slamming into him. Who dares try and stop him now? He’ll just deal with it like he did all the others. They shouldn’t have gotten in his way.

“STAY OUT OF MY-” Lio turns to see who has interfered with his plans, ready to incinerate the distraction.

All the breath, all the fire within him is violently sucked out of him. Is he dead? Is he dreaming? Is he hallucinating? 

This cannot be possible. No. There’s no way that-

“Lio?” the man says. He has his voice. He looks like him and has his voice. How dare they fuck with his mind like this! 

**“YOU’RE NOT REAL!”** Lio cries out, trying to stop the mirage. He can’t lose his head now. Not when he’s so fucking close! 

“Lio!” the vision says again, this time more forcefully. “Snap out of it!” 

Don’t they know he’s trying? Lio grabs his head in his hands, the claws matching the motion, as he tries to slam the object that definitely does not exist away from him. 

Why is his brain choosing now to do this? Why remind him of the very thing he’s avenging when he’s just about to get his payback? Why remember him in the Matoi Tech of all things? Lio’s brain is just not functioning at all right now. He was perfectly fine before! What happened? 

“STOP!” he screams. “GET OUT OF MY HEAD! **GO AWAY!”**

“LIO!” the hallucination shouts back and attempts to get out of the machine. Lio doesn’t even know where they are. The “Matoi” is jammed into his barrier, locking them together, as they careen through the smoking night air.

How did he get so off course? How have his plans been foiled by his own broken mind?

“I NEED TO GET BACK! I NEED TO-” he chokes on his own words. “I NEED TO MAKE KRAY PAY FOR WHAT HE DID TO YOU!” 

Lio’s head absolutely throbs now, pounding in his skull. It’s a combination of trying to figure out what the fuck is going on, of the voices screaming in his brain, and also from being comatose for god knows how long with no food or water. He just wants it all to **stop.**

Lio desperately digs his claw-like fingers into his hair, trying to right himself and remove this vision. Get it together, Lio! Fight back!

Wait.

The vision is moving. It’s approaching him. Slowly, cautiously, carefully.

Lio simultaneously wants to run away and also burn it completely to ashes. In the end, in his confused state, he does neither. He just stares at it in blank incomprehension. The angel takes deliberate steps, trying to find his footing, before landing in the alcove Lio carved out for himself. It seems he used the Matoi to crack it open just enough for him to fit. 

“Lio,” the angel says, smiling sadly at him. Whoever, whatever this is is doing an incredible job of impersonation. It’s getting through to him too much. 

Lio shuts his eyes, effectively closing both of them off from the outside world. Maybe if he shuts them, when he opens them again, this mirage will disappear.

“You’re not real,” Lio repeats, his voice barely above a whisper. “You died. _I saw it.”_ As he remembers that horrific sight, more flaming tears slip down his cheeks. The high-pitched wailing echoes from the dragon once again, vocalizing his grief.

“It was my fault. I led you right to your death.” Lio slowly opens his eyes. The vision is still there. “I couldn’t save you and-” 

“Li.” The angel approaches him, arms outstretched and a comforting smile on their face.

_“Galo,”_ he whispers through his tears. 

Then he’s being wrapped up in strong, steady arms that feel surprisingly solid and real. 

Lio **_sobs._**

All the pain, the grief, the agony, all of it comes pouring out of him like a swath of emotion. He wails into the angel’s chest until his voice is hoarse from the cries. 

The angel feels so very real, so very warm. They’re rubbing comforting circles into his back and tucking his head under their chin, murmuring calming words. 

Is it…?

He can't let himself hope like this, right?

Is it really _him?_

Lio pulls back from the embrace and looks into the eyes of the angel in front of him. Turquoise blue, fiery red centers, and a smile bigger and brighter than the sun. 

“Is it really you?” Lio dares to whisper.

The heavy weight in his heart threatens to crack. Lio’s learned from a lifetime of pain that he should never get his hopes up only to have them dashed. But this time, he allows himself just one glimmer. Even if it is but a dream, a nightmare, a mirage, it feels so real. 

It feels like home. 

Finally, they answer his prayer. 

“Li, it’s me. Really.”

Lio inhales sharply, his breath wavering as he tries to slow the fall of tears from his eyes. 

“Galo?” he squeaks, barely able to speak. 

“Yeah, I’m here,” he replies, holding Lio tightly in his embrace. “I don’t plan on leavin’ ya again.” 

It's at this moment that Lio realizes that their bubble has popped and the entire dragon is now gone. They are standing on a rooftop, just the two of them. There is no raging Mad Burnish leader anymore, there’s just Galo and Lio. Flames still burn throughout the city - Lio really did a number on it - but the beast has dissipated.

“How? I saw you die.” _And I died with you._

Galo leans back from the embrace to look at Lio’s face. He lifts one of his hands to wipe at Lio’s tears a bit. Galo himself is even tearing up too. His eyes are glassy and sparkling in the light of Lio’s rampaging inferno.

“You saved me, Li,” he answers, gazing at Lio fondly. “Your Promare thawed me.” 

His... Promare? 

Lio lifts a hand and lights a flame in his palm. “ _Did you really do that?”_

_“You asked us, and we did what we could.”_

_“Thank you…”_

“I- I can’t believe that-” Lio’s finding it hard to breathe. 

“I’m here, love,” Galo tells him. “Don’t worry.” 

Lio can’t help himself anymore. The heavy weight sinking in his heart dissolves. He wraps his arms around Galo’s neck, yanks him down, and kisses him, _hard._

“I thought you were-” he whispers between frantic kisses. “You were-”

“Shh, shh, it’s okay-” Galo reassures him. 

“I love you so fucking much. I thought I was never going to see you again! I thought-”

“I love you too, it’s gonna be alright.”

“And it was all my fault!”

“Lio, stop.” 

Lio takes the advice and pulls back, trying to calm his sprinting heart and panting breaths. Bit by bit, they slow down as Galo coaxes him through it.

“I really can’t believe it,” he utters once again. 

“Believe it, firebug,” Galo answers with a cocky wink. “You can’t put me out that easy!” 

“No, really, what happened? How are you here? What?” He has no idea how any of this happened.

“Freeze Force froze me.”

Lio involuntarily jolts.

“Yeah,” Galo frowns. “You knew that part. But then you and your Promare saved me! I would still be a Galo-sicle without you!” 

Lio can’t help but smile at that phrasing.

“I thawed and was brought to Kray in person. I tried to talk to him and it didn’t go that great… Turns out he never liked me so he kinda locked me in prison for a week.”

“A week?” Lio growls, curling his fingers around Galo protectively. “That bastard! I’ll-!” 

“Hang on,” Galo tells him. “There’s more. Heris busted me out.”

Heris? He thought she betrayed them the moment Freeze Force appeared at the settlement. “She’s not a traitor?”

“No!” Galo answers. “She actually did exactly what we wanted her to do - she broke the engine, Li. There is no migration.” 

“What?”

“The Burnish are okay!”

Lio almost cannot even fathom the relief he feels right now. Galo is alive, the engine is dead, the Burnish are alright. 

It’s too good to be true. 

“Where are they?” he frantically asks. He needs to see them, he needs to free them, they need to get out of here. 

“Still at Kray’s lab, in the pods. Heris assured me that she would free them, so you don’t have to worry about that.”

“No,” Lio replies. “I need to get back to them!” He can’t abandon them now! They are his people!

“Lio, you’ve done enough. You don’t need to…” He trails off, looking uncertain, then shakes it off. “It’s fine. ” 

Oh.

Galo is alive.

Right here in front of him. 

He just saw everything Lio did. 

Lio comes abruptly crashing down to earth as he realizes the full extent of what he’s done. He backs away from Galo, frightened to his very burning core. 

“I’m… I’m…”

Galo sees his retreat and reaches a hand out, trying to stop him. “Lio!”

“Stay back!” he yells. “Look what I’ve done!” He gestures to the flaming mess he’s made. He thought this was his last stand; he didn’t care what destruction he was leaving in his wake. “I’ve-”

“You were in pain!” Galo cuts him off, trying to get closer. “Anyone could tell you were hurting!”

“That’s no excuse!” he cries out. “I… I killed them all. Because I thought that you-! I’M A MONSTER!” Lio flames up again and makes a break for the edge of the roof. He can’t face Galo like this! He doesn’t deserve Galo like this! No one does! He just needs to free his Burnish and then he can-

Lio abruptly trips and falls to the ground. 

His feet are iced together, Galo standing with his pistol raised behind him. 

“I’m not letting you run away again,” Galo declares as he lowers the gun. “Li, all this? You didn’t do this.”

“But I did! Those are _my_ flames that-”

“That were set off because of what Kray did.”

“People are dead because of me,” Lio states, challenging Galo. “Because of what I just did.”

“You were trying to save your people. You were desperate!” he answers as if that excuses the massive destruction he just caused. “The first thing I saw behind the eyes of that dragon were your tears.”

His...tears?

“Crying or not,” he unsteadily gets to his feet despite the icy cuffs. “Those are my flames. I am responsible.”

“If that’s what you think, sure,” Galo acquiesces. “But I still don’t blame you.”

“Why can’t you hate me? WHY?” he cries out. “Surely this is enough?” How could he be forgiven for destroying an entire city? How is this somehow not the last straw?

“Because I know you, Lio Fotia. You wouldn’t do something like this unless you were pushed to the brink. You thought I was dead, your home was destroyed, your people were taken to be used as fucking _fuel!_ Anyone in their right mind would be pissed about that! Hell, I’m pissed too! Vulcan shot you with a fucking bullet and left you to freeze in a volcano. Kray never liked me, only wanted me to die from the start. Oh yeah, and the best part? _I_ was the reason that Freeze Force even found you in the first place! That was my fucking fault! Am I not also responsible for all this?” 

Lio gapes at him. “Of course not! You-!”

Damn, he’s got a point.

“Even if what I just did wasn’t entirely my fault,” Lio acquiesces. “Why stop me? Why not let me finish it?”

Galo frowns at the question, finally closing the gap to reunite with Lio. 

“I wanted to save you before you killed Kray.”

“Why stop me then?” Lio asks. “I was so close! He was almost in my grasp!”

“Because you’d never forgive yourself if you did,” he answers. “That’s different.”

Somehow, Lio knows he’s right. 

“And I can forgive myself for _this?”_ he challenges back, gesturing at the sprawling destruction. “For all the innocents that-?”

_“I_ can,” Galo answers sincerely. “But if it makes you feel better, let’s put it all out.”

“Huh?” Lio’s taken aback by that. 

“Atone for it by saving the world with me. Let’s put it all out together.” 

“I just set an entire city ablaze and you’re asking me to put out the entire earth?” 

“Well not right now!” Galo quickly replies. “Right now, let’s just focus on here. Think you can do it? Help us put it out?” 

Lio might not have let go of all the guilt he is feeling, but if there’s any way to atone for it, this is a start. 

_“Promare,”_ he tells them, sending his internal voice as far as he can reach. _“I know this burning has been cathartic for you, but we have to stop. We can’t hurt anyone else.”_

_“We accept,”_ the chorus answers. At first, there’s not much of a change in the scenery, but bit by bit, some of the buildings start to go out. It’s a slow process, but Lio sees the results. Flames rise into the sky, completing their combustion and then taking their leave. 

“Wow…” Lio echoes in disbelief. He never thought he could use his flames to heal the very destruction he caused. 

“Don’t worry about the rest!” Galo slaps a hand on his back. “Burning Rescue’s got it.” 

Just then, there’s a loud siren, louder than any others he’s heard that night, that cuts through the discord. Galo and Lio look around, trying to find the source. Galo lifts a finger still clad in his thick firefighting gloves and points in the direction they just came from - Kray’s tower. 

Lio squints and tries to make out what’s going on. He sees lights shining and something rising from the darkness. 

“I thought you said that engine was broken!” he exclaims. 

“Heris told me it was!” Galo replies, shouting over the blaring sounds. “I don’t know what this is!” 

They watch as one of the top towers detaches and starts altering itself, expanding into a larger and larger form until its nearly unrecognizable.

“Is that-?” Lio utters in disbelief.

“A ROBOT?” Galo says with way too much enthusiasm. 

Sure enough, a large, menacing mecha stands atop the building.

**“ATTENTION!”** a booming voice says. Lio recognizes the voice and it makes his skin crawl with disdain. “YOU’VE SEEN WHAT THE BURNISH CAN DO! PROMEPOLIS LIES IN SHAMBLES!”

Lio grits his teeth at that. Galo squeezes his hand.

“ALL OF THE BURNISH SHOULD TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR WHAT THEY’VE DONE!”

“No, you should take some,” Lio growls under his breath. What is his play here?

“BRING THEM TO ME HERE! LET’S END THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!” 

“He’s... asking people to out their friends? To rid this city of all the Burnish?” Lio realizes. “But if there’s no engine, then why would he? What would he gain from-?”

Oh no.

Kray Foresight would never do that for no reason.

He has a plan.

“Galo, he plans to fix and restart the engine!”

Galo does not respond.

“We have to do something!” Lio says, tugging on his arm. “Galo!” 

Galo reluctantly tears his eyes away from the massive robot. “You’re right, Li. We gotta do somethin’ about this. We can’t let him get away with this shit anymore!” 

He turns to face Galo, a confident smirk on his face. “You thinkin’ what I’m thinkin’?” 

“Lio de Galon?” Galo matches his grin.

“Lio de Galon,” he agrees. “Lio entrance?” He puts his arms out expectantly. 

“Let’s do it.” Galo leans down and presses their lips together one more time. “Let’s save them all. Together.” 

Lio hoists him up as if he weighs nothing. 

Together, they race towards the lab. Guess now they’ll get to find out what that “secret weapon” is. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by the headcanon that the chanting in kakusei is actually the language of the Promare! Hence the triangles. I also like that it's the Promare themselves that break him free - not Lio himself. Lio and his Promare are truly a symbiotic relationship and they love each other!! (you'll see more of this in the final chapters!) 
> 
> Also, the "I thought I lost you!" trope is one of my favorites so you know I had to include it. 
> 
> The last two chapters may take longer in between since they are long and I'm still working on them. Because of that, chapter 27 might take two weeks before it comes out, and same for 28/29 (those will come out together). I'm still recovering from my injury so things are slower than expected. Thank you for your patience! I promise the end will be worth it!
> 
> Thank you all for your incredible support! This story is almost done and I can barely believe it 😭
> 
> Check out my official [ cmh playlist!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0hglvYiq0B2xQqyDaP2nYJ?si=r-peaIynRRWBibOyEy1_YQ)
> 
> Hit me up here or on my [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/ashesfadein2gay) or on my [ curiouscat! ](https://curiouscat.me/jabbles)
> 
> I love you all dearly!!! See you soon!!!💖


	27. Carry the Torch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galo frowns and leans back, looking up at his copilot. “Hey Lio, think we should update this thing?” 
> 
> Lio glances down towards him. “What do you mean? We just got it.” 
> 
> “And?” Galo replies. “I mean, I think it could use a few Lio de Galon touches.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience! 
> 
> This chapter was by far the hardest for me to write. It took me a long time to get it right. Robot fights are fuckin hard, man. 
> 
> Also the number of times my brain confused "Lio de Galon" and "Galo de Lion" was surprisingly many. I hope I caught them all, lol. 
> 
> Now, let's go have a good ol' fashioned epic super dramatic and physics-defying trigger mecha fight, shall we?
> 
> -Jabbles💕

Things are pretty crazy right now, even by Galo Thymos standards.

In the past hour, he’s busted out of jail, found and tackled his supposedly dead flaming boyfriend (who in return thought he was dead) through the sky, calmed him down, watched a giant robot spawn in the middle of the city, and now he’s flying to go get a secret weapon robot to go fight the man Galo spent his whole life looking up to. 

No pressure, right? 

Galo doesn't know what that machine that Kray just pulled out is or what it can do. He’s never seen it before.

It doesn’t matter how powerful he is – Galo knows he must be stopped.

He can’t let him hurt anymore Burnish. Actually, extension to that, he can’t let Kray hurt anyone else at all. There’s been enough suffering in Promepolis.

Galo’s gonna end that cycle. Once and for all.

With Lio at his side.

_Lio._

Galo saw what Lio did when he was desperate, forced to the brink, making his last stand. The sheer anguish and grief shattering in his form… The pain echoing in his eyes as he realized what he’d done…

Seeing that all broke his heart. If only he’d had been faster, if he hadn’t led them all to the Burnish in the first place…

They can’t really afford to unpack all that now, though, because Kray has sent the entire city into a frenzy. Even with the remnants of Lio’s fury still out there, Galo trusts the rest of his team to handle them.

He’s thinking about all of this to avoid looking down, choosing instead to close his eyes and wait to hit solid ground. Flying is cool and all, and he trusts Lio to protect him, but it’s still a little scary, okay? 

Finally, they land back on the earth and Lio taps him on the shoulder.

“You can open your eyes now, luv. We’re here.” 

Galo disentangles from the embrace – well, mostly. He’s still gripping Lio’s hand tightly in his own; a reassurance that they’re here and together.

Finally, Galo looks around. Yep, they sure are at the lake. It’s so quiet compared to the chaos they just left back in Promepolis, almost as if it’s untouched by the outside world. But they can’t stop and admire the beauty right now - they gotta work fast.

“Oi, Davis!” he calls out to the empty space. “It’s secret weapon time!!!”

“IT’S DEUS YOU-” the hologram reappears in front of them. 

“It does not matter,” Lio says, cutting back to business. “Kray is holding the city hostage until all the Burnish are returned to him. I don’t know exactly what his goal is, but he has some sort of machine and I think we need one too if we want to combat it.”

“Secret weapon time!” Galo repeats enthusiastically, vibrating in his boots. 

Is it possible for a hologram to seem unamused? He seems unamused. 

“Very well,” Deus reluctantly agrees. “Let’s go.” 

Suddenly, Galo and Lio are both encapsulated in another elevator. They sink down, down, until they’re placed in a completely different location.

He’s sitting at a … control panel? 

“Yooo this is dope!!!” Galo exclaims, excitedly looking at his new tech. “Thanks! How does it work?” He has to consciously fight the urge to press every button and lever in front of him. He also notices that Lio isn’t next to him. “Lio?” 

“Back here,” he answers. Galo turns around and sure enough, Lio stands behind him in some sort of pod? Room? There are no controls or anything for him. Weird. 

“This is the weapon. This Prometech Engine, unlike Kray’s, is complete and causes no pain to the Burnish who use it. Lio, all you need to do is focus on synchronizing with the Promare to power the engine. Galo, you pilot.”

“SWEET!” He can definitely do that.

Suddenly, they’re rising out of the ground, shattering the ice around themselves.

“I present to you the **DEUS EX MACHINA!”** Deus announces proudly. 

Galo frowns and leans back, looking up at his copilot. “Hey Lio, think we should update this thing?” 

Lio glances down towards him. “What do you mean? We just got it.” 

“And?” Galo replies. “I mean, I think it could use a few Lio de Galon touches.”

_“Lio de Galon touches?”_ he responds incredulously. “Are you fucking with me right now?” 

“If you think it’s cool enough, then fine,” Galo shrugs. “But when are you gonna have another opportunity to make a fuckin’ bitchin’ mecha? Custom too!”

“And what makes you think I can even do that?” Lio asks, visibly annoyed. 

“I believe your words were _‘Baby, I can make anything you want’_. And right now, I want a cool Lio de Galon design!”

“That wasn’t-! I was more talking about-” Lio glances away, face pink. “Yeah, alright.”

His poor jacket is nearly in tatters from his earlier rampage, so he just decides to forgo it completely, chucking it off and dropping it onto the floor. Galo’s momentarily stalled when he sees a new scar on Lio’s chest. It’s a starburst right over his heart, a reminder of the pain Lio’s suffered.

Galo frowns, feeling somewhat responsible. But he can’t let that deter him right now.

No, right now, they have far more important things to do.

“Now we match!” Galo exclaims, regaining his earlier enthusiasm and momentum. “Unless, that was y’know, supposed to mean…”

“Not the time,” Lio says flatly, but a smile betrays his tone. “Let’s do this. Lio de Galon, coming up!” He shuts his eyes as flames encompass his form. “And…!” Lio claps his hands together. “Done!” 

Galo clicks through the menu screens to get an outside view and yeah, _that's more like it._ Black body, pink and blue accents, fuckin’ sweet horns and spikes to match. It’s everything he could’ve asked for. 

“Wow…” Galo sighs in awe. “You just get me. I love you so much.” 

“I love you too. Now let’s go!” 

“Right! Lio de Galon, liftoff!” Galo pushes the controls and Lio de Galon takes off, flying into the night towards its destination. 

Mid-flight, as they’re approaching Promepolis proper, Galo leans back to look up at Lio again. 

“Hey, Li,” he grabs his attention. Galo points a finger to his face. “Kiss for luck?” 

Lio looks amused by the offer. “Sure.”

He leans over and presses their lips together. Galo lifts his hands up to tangle in Lio’s hair a bit and Lio’s hands (gloveless now) cup his jaw. They break apart just enough that he can feel Lio’s breath on his lips. 

“Don’t you dare die on me again,” Lio whispers. 

“Wasn’t plannin’ on it!” he answers heartily. “And same for you. Don’t go freezing again, firebug.”

“I won’t, puppy.” 

“Ugh,” Galo groans. “Y’know, I’d almost forgotten that dumb name.” 

“Oh, do you dislike it?” Lio asks faux-innocently. “We can workshop it. I’ve had time to think. Puppy, pupper, doggo…” 

_“Lio.”_

“Sorry,” he chuckles, then turns serious again. “I mean it though. You’re not allowed to die.”

“Don’t worry ‘bout that!” Galo replies. He pecks Lio one more time. “We’re gonna win!” He turns back around to his control panel. They’re close to their destination now - Kray’s machine is in sight. “Lio de Galon is unstoppable!”

“Right!”

Someone must see them coming, because all of sudden, they’re getting riddled with icy blasts. Galo isn’t exactly expecting them, so he kinda just takes them all in stride. 

“Galo!” Lio loudly complains. “You didn’t dodge them at all!” He’s moving around in the pod, flames licking his form as he combats the ice trying to cover Lio de Galon. 

“Sorry!” Galo apologizes. “Won’t happen again!” 

**BANG!**

“Starting...NOW!” 

Lio sighs heavily behind him. 

Despite the onslaught, Galo manages to salvage the flightpath enough to course correct for his mishaps. Lio de Galon comes flying in and **SLAM!** Crashes right into Kray’s machine. The two massive mechas careen through the still-smoking night sky, clawing at each other, until they come to rest in the wastes outside. 

They separate, staring each other down in the dusty desert night. The city is off in the distance, safely away from the mayhem about to transpire here.

“Kray Foresight!” Lio declares, his voice emanating loudly from Lio de Galon. “We have come to stop your tirade once and for all!” 

“Even if the ideals you look up to crumble and fade, hope never dies!” Galo states proudly. “Two hearts beating as one! Two souls intertwined! A burning firefighter and a cool flame connected through the fires of love! **LIO DE GALON!”** Galo announces, triumphantly striking a pose. “We’ll put out every last fire on earth! _**TOGETHER!!!!”**_

He leans back to talk to Lio. “It’s just not as fun if you don’t announce it.”

“Point taken,” he replies, slightly amused by the grandiose entrance. “It’s more your style, anyway.” 

“Galo Thymos. Lio Fotia,” Kray states, deep voice echoing from his large machine. “I’ve been expecting you.”

“Well, you got us. Here we are! And we’re gonna stop you from doing any more harm!”

“Is that so?” Kray replies like it’s a challenge. “Then _try.”_

“We’ll free all the Burnish! WE’LL STOP YOU!” Galo shouts back. “WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE?”

“Some idiots who think they have a chance.”

“No,” Galo shakes his head. “We are:”

“LIO!”

“DE!”

**“GALON!!!!!!!!!”**

Galo yanks the controls hard and sets them in motion. Lio de Galon springs into action, headed right for the hulking figure of Kray’s machine. Why does he even have that? Where did it come from? These are questions he doesn’t have the answers for, but they don’t matter right now. No, right now it’s time for a:

**“SUPER-MEGA-FLAMING-PUNCH!”**

Galo rears back the robot’s fist, glittering with Lio’s flames, and launches the attack at Kray’s machine. He attempts to block it, but the heat and power behind the attack bends the appendage back. Galo uses the opening to slam a nice **“FIERY ARSON KICK!”** in there for good measure.

The kick connects, but it does little more than damage the outer shell of the beast. Whoever designed this matchup clearly wasn’t playing fair because the size difference here is not even close. 

“Hey Lio!” he calls out. “Can you get bigger?”

“Excuse me?” Lio scoffs. “I thought I was plenty big enough for you. You certainly seemed to-”

“NOT _THAT!_ ” Galo loudly denies. “US! MAKE _US_ BIGGER!”

“What? Us?” Lio responds, surprised.

Galo points at the hulking robot in front of them. “HE’S BIGGER THAN US!”

“THEN FIGHT BETTER!” Lio shouts back. “I’m doing all I can here!” 

He’s got a point. 

“Very well!” Galo announces. “SIZE OR NOT! We’ll defeat you! And your Krazor X!”

“Krazor X?” the responding voice echoes from the machine. 

“We are Lio de Galon, and you are Krazor X!” he declares, pointing at the robot. “And we’ll take you down no matter what!” 

With a renewed spirit, Galo grabs the controls with all his firefighter might. He goes again for another punch, but once again it doesn't have the force that he wants. The super-mega-flaming-punch! is not exactly living up to its name. Come on!

Krazor X takes a retaliation swipe at Lio de Galon. Galo doesn’t block the attack in time, and Lio de Galon nearly loses its arm in the process. The only thing that saves them is a well-placed flaming shield that Lio throws up.

“Thanks!” Galo calls out to him. He won't be caught off-guard again! When Kray’s next attack comes swinging his way, Galo waits patiently and… NOW!

He catches it.

Catches it right in Lio de Galon’s grasp. The shockwave of the stalled hit sends echoes over the dusty wastes.

With both arms preoccupied holding the other machine at bay, Galo’s forced to use the legs of Lio de Galon. Kray is still applying pressure with the punch and he’s not sure how much longer they can hold out. He’s gotta do something while he’s got this opening! Lio’s deep in focus behind him, powering the mecha with his Promare to keep this strength battle as even as possible. It’s no small task.

Well, time for Galo Thymos to kick it into high gear!

Galo grips the controls tightly and urges the machine to leap. It’s a surprising move - he’s not even sure if it’ll work - but sure enough, Lio de Galon soars over the Krazor X, landing almost gracefully behind the other machine. Kray doesn't have enough time to react before Galo’s shouting, 

“Lio!”

“On it!”

Now that Lio de Galon has its arms free again, flames pour from the robot’s outstretched hands, roaring and racing right for the enemy. Given the fast flip and quick opening, Kray doesn't have the time to defend.

The multicolored flames strike, hitting Krazor X right in the shoulder joints. The resulting impact sends Kray off-kilter, stunned for a moment. Galo takes the opportunity to land a nice **“INCINERATING LIGHTNING SMASH!”** right at his backside. 

They're not going down without a fight! No fucking way! Lio de Galon is unstoppable! 

Galo's actually so glad that he landed the hit, in the midst of enjoying his mini celebration, that he doesn't even see the one coming in retaliation. Swinging in fast and unexpectedly on the corner of his vision is a massive new appendage emerging from the Krazor X.

Galo catches it too late, and suddenly, Lio de Galon is careening across the desert. If the mecha had a mouth, they’d be choking on sand right now. They slam into the base of one the nearby looming volcanoes.

“Did you like that?” Kray calls out to them. “I call it the Pulverizing Piledriver! Used to crush rocks and idiots like you!” 

“Damn,” Galo rubs the back of his head. “He’s just so much bigger than us.”

Lio realizes something. “Galo, I know how to fix that.”

Galo turns around. “You do?”

Lio nods. “Trust me.”

“Okay, what do we do?”

Lio looks up at the mountain looming above up.

“Run up the volcano. And go inside.”

_“WHAT?”_ Galo shouts. Is Lio actually serious? “That’s how we die! You think that-”

“Shut up!” Lio cuts him off. “We don’t have time! Trust me! This thing is Promare-fueled! We’ll be fine!”

He does have a point, and Krazor X is steadily stepping towards them. Well, he’s trusted Lio this far, he’ll trust him on this too. 

“Alright,” he accepts.

Galo urges the machine to climb up higher and higher, scaling the massive volcano, until they stand on the rim. Kray is still approaching them, undeterred by their interesting choice.

“You sure about this?” Galo asks one more time. He’s always run headfirst into fire, but this seems crazy even for him.

“I’d never do anything to hurt you,” Lio answers sincerely. “You know that, right?”

“Yeah,” Galo smiles. “I do.”

They jump.

Galo instinctively closes his eyes because he doesn’t want to see magma surrounding him. On the list of stupid shit he’s done, this is definitely near the top.

“Lio?” he squeaks out. “Are we okay?” He certainly doesn’t feel on fire, so that’s probably good.

“We’re fine,” he reassures him. “This isn’t my first time in one of these.”

Well that statement just leads to a lot more questions.

“Don’t worry,” Lio continues. “When I say go, move the controls forward. That’s all you have to do.”

“I can do that.”

Galo waits, eyes screwed shut, for the signal. As much as seeing the inside of a volcano is a once-in-a-lifetime kinda thing, fear is outweighing his curiosity right now.

After a few moments, it’s time.

“Now!” Lio declares.

Galo opens his eyes to briefly see a mass of swirling pink before Lio de Galon crashes through the rock and magma and right into Krazor X.

The attack is so seismic, so forceful, that it shakes the very foundation of the mountain they’re on.

Galo realizes why. The magma from the volcano has hardened over them, enhancing their armor and stature.

“Good thinking, Li!” he praises.

Kray naturally isn’t expecting an attack to appear from the middle of a fucking volcano, so he’s thrust backwards, tumbling down the steep cliff face.

Now it’s even.

Now this is a fair fight.

They trade blow for blow, hit for hit, neither machine gaining ground. It seems Lio’s caked on the extra Promare armor, keeping the same Lio de Galon style (Galo silently thanks him for that) but increasing their strength and firepower. It’s just the boost they needed.

Lio de Galon slams Krazor X with a hefty punch, powered by some extra Promare heat. The cockpit whips around, nearly upended, before sliding back into place. Kray recovers so quickly that his next piledriver hit cracks some of the newly hardened armor and sends them flying once again through the dirt and sand.

Lio de Galon’s tumbling ends with Galo upside-down, Lio leaning over him.

“Galo!” Lio berates him. “What the hell are you doing? Get up! Fucking move!” 

“I'm trying!” he pouts. “And we at least got some good hits in! I've never piloted one of these things before! I'm learning just as much as you are, y’know?” 

“Well learn faster!”

“Man, if only I had my...” he sighs, miming the Matoi motion in the air. 

“Th-That’s what you want?” Lio sputters, absolutely flustered. “That is not what I meant by _‘Fucking move!’”_

“No!” Galo quickly denies, his own face heating up a little. “My Matoi!”

Recognition flickers in Lio. “Matoi?” he repeats. “I did say anything you want, didn’t I?” He sounds resigned, but not upset. “Very well!”

Lio closes his eyes and lets the flames consume him, puffing his hair (very adorably) in the process. 

“Now that’s what I’m talkin’ about!” 

Teal flames curl and twist above them, coalescing into a giant mecha-sized Matoi, decorations and all. It’s beautiful.

“God, I love you so much,” Galo utters in awe. “Fucking marry me.”

“S-Stop it you sap!” Lio smacks him on the back of the head. “I love you too, but let’s focus on the battle, okay?” 

“Yeah!” Galo cheers. “Let’s go do some Matoi ass-kicking!” 

With a renewed pep in his step, Lio de Galon is righted and ready for action. Krazor X stares back. Around them lay desolate wastes, empty sandy lands, and in the middle of it, two beings battling for ultimate supremacy. 

Galo takes the new Burnish Matoi, spins it around, then throws it up in the air and catches it with a flourish. 

“Lio de Galon... **MATOI DECKED OUT!!!!”** he announces.

Teal triangles flicker in the air, glittering off of the magnificent weapon. The weight in his mecha hands feels right and the shape and balance feel solid. He can definitely work with this. Lio de Galon with a Matoi? Kray doesn’t stand a single fucking chance now! 

There’s an audible sigh from the other machine. 

“Try gettin’ us now that I got this!” He brandishes the brilliant Matoi, pointing it right at his opponent. 

Kray gives a snort of derision. “That weird thing?”

That pisses Galo off. “It’s not weird it’s cool!”

Kray ignores that and starts doing something with the Krazor X. Hatches open and release some kind of missiles up into the air. Galo doesn’t know what they are, so he prepares himself for whatever might come his way. The bullets fly up high into the air before slamming down and forming a wall of ice. He’s barricading himself in? That coward! 

“Your puny ice can’t stop us! Li, fire it up!” 

Lio slams his fist into his palm and twists. On the tip of the Matoi, flames begin to swirl and ball up. Galo rears back the Lio de Galon arm, before chucking the attack at the icy fortress. 

**“MATOI FIRE BALLS TO THE WALL!”** he screeches as the fireball is launched.

The Promare almost roar in response, crashing into the thick wall. It buckles and crackles with the might of the attack. Galo charges forward, Matoi in hand, and jabs it right into the weakened section. Lio helps out, heating up the Matoi, as the ice melts.

In a matter of moments, Kray’s shield is no more. Realizing his move was futile, the piledriver appendage comes swinging over, but Galo blocks it with the Matoi. Now that he’s got something familiar, he knows what to do with it. 

“Hell yeah!” he cheers emphatically. Maybe he shouldn’t be riding such a high when like, his life is in danger, but it seems to be working out alright for now.

Another swing of the Matoi and the piledriver shatters. Another swing and Krazor X bobbles on the edge of the towering desert cliff they’re perched upon. Somehow, they’ve settled atop a mesa, high above the desert floor. The elevated battlefield is a fitting location for their showdown.

Kray seems to be taking the hits, and Galo’s not sure why. He’s clearly damaging the machine - chunks and burn marks are scattered about the robot - but he’s letting it happen. Why?

His question is answered when suddenly it seems like a gun comes out of every panel on Krazor X. He wasn’t just tanking the attacks - he was biding his time to unleash his super! Shit! He should’ve known! 

Galo yanks the controls so that Lio de Galon jumps back, creating distance between the two. More and more guns appear, before suddenly, they all fire at once. Galo’s not sure how to dodge other than to just duck, so he does just that. Through the visor, he watches as a powerful laser blast rockets over him, landing somewhere off in the distance. It’s so close that he can feel some of its power, and man, is it cold.

It’s some sort of freezing blast then? Frost gathers on the armor of Lio de Galon from its proximity. Thankfully, he’s got Lio to warm all of it up, but man, that’s scary. He thinks they’re safe, doing alright, when a shockwave hits and throws Lio de Galon to the ground again, nearly sending them off of their elevated platform.

What the hell was that? 

Galo turns around to see just what caused such a massive shockwave, and his jaw drops at the sight. 

The attack from Krazor X wasn’t just any powerful freezing attack, it was an apocalyptically cold freezing attack! The beam made contact with a nearby volcano and _froze it._

_An entire_ _fucking volcano._

What kind of power is that? It looks like the volcano itself erupted ice!

The scariest part is following along to its eventual impact point is a matching glacial path on the ground. The attack has carved a massively long swath of destruction miles and miles long. 

“Absolute Zero Heat Death Cannon,” Kray states. “To freeze any Promare that try to follow us to the new world.”

“If you’ve got such freezing power, then why not use that to stop the magma?” Galo yells back. Honestly, he’s an idiot, but even _he_ can figure this one out. 

“We can’t reach the core!” Kray shouts back.

“Then you’re not trying hard enough!” he retorts. 

“Are you volunteering?” 

“Sure, but also, if you can’t reach the core, then you should ask the Burnish for help! They can survive that kinda heat, y’know?” 

“It does not matter,” Kray replies. 

“You just want to migrate no matter what!” Lio shouts, visibly angered. “You never planned on trying to save the earth! Or any of the Burnish!”

“Hm,” Kray considers. “Maybe so. It does not matter.”

“Bastard,” Lio spits.

“Did you like the Absolute Zero Heat Death Cannon?” Kray taunts. “I’ve heard you’re familiar with this tech, aren’t you, Lio Fotia?” 

Behind him, Galo hears Lio snarl. 

“I survived that one,” Lio says bitterly. “I’ll survive another.” 

Galo would normally agree with such an optimistic view, but also, that thing just _fucking froze a volcano_. Like, can they really take a hit like that?

He just has to hope Lio burns enough to handle it. He has to believe in Lio de Galon. 

“Is that so?” Kray challenges, cockiness dripping in his voice. Krazor X turns, seemingly preparing for another charge of his mega-weapon. “What about them?”

Holy fuck. Kray is aiming the next shot right at Promepolis! 

“You would fire on your own people?” Lio utters in disbelief and horror. 

“The Earth will explode anyway, why does it matter? Those that are important are already safe.” 

“Monster…” Lio rumbles. “Galo!”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m on it!” 

Despite the horrific scene, Galo knows he needs to stop this. He can’t let an entire city of people die!

He urges Lio de Galon to jump and lands in front of the shot. The two machines are balanced on the precipice with the city in the distance. That’s why Kray led them to this elevated platform of a battlefield - he was trying to get the high ground for a clear shot!

“Galo, what are you doing?” Lio cries out when they land in the precarious location. 

“We can’t let him hit the city!” 

“I know! So what’s your plan?” 

“Stop it!” Lio de Galon holds up the Matoi, ready to block the shot.

_“GALO!”_

The blast is fired.

It’s an earth-shattering freeze, the coldest thing that Galo has ever felt (except for that brief time when he froze to death, but _still),_ but he marches resolutely forward. 

One step.

Two.

Three. 

The armor is freezing even with the added Promare power, and the Matoi is almost shattering in the whipping icy wind. 

“That’s your plan?!” Lio shouts over the roaring blast. “Are you an idiot?”

“Yeah I am!” Galo answers proudly. “World’s Number One Firefighting Idiot! And you are the World’s Most Powerful Burnish. We’re Lio de Galon! So we’ll win!” 

Four.

Five.

The Matoi crumbles away into ashes. Now he has nothing to deflect the shot with other than his body. Guess he’ll just have to get right up in Kray’s face then. 

Six.

Seven.

He’s made it. The cold is so bone-chilling that Galo can barely see anymore. His eyes are becoming frozen shut, his body's going numb. No, not again, not like this-

Lio lets out a roar and the Promare roar with him. He’s fighting back.

A stream of fire spirals out from Lio de Galon, striking Krazor X. Both machines give it all they’ve got, ice and fire mixing in an extraordinary display. 

Suddenly, it all stops and silence falls. 

Galo can’t even really tell what is happening because he can’t stop shivering. Fuck, he doesn’t want to go through this again! 

“L-Lio?” he calls out through chattering teeth. He’s trying to open his eyes but there is frost on his lashes sticking them together. 

“I’ve got you,” Lio’s soft voice reassures him. Distantly, Galo feels himself thawing, bit by bit, with the warm crackle of Lio’s fire. 

“Did we win?” he asks, finally cracking open his eyes to see Lio’s concerned face.

“I think so. But why didn’t you dodge it? I can’t deal with you freezing again!” Lio thumps him on the head. “Don’t scare me like that!”

“M’sorry, firebug,” he mumbles. He lifts a cold and mostly numb hand to caress Lio’s face. Lio leans into the touch, heating up his cheek to thaw his icy digits. “Had to save ‘em.”

“You’re such a hero,” Lio says, smiling reverently. 

“You’re warm,” he replies. 

“Yeah,” Lio chuckles. “I’m kind of made of fire.” 

“Now what?” Galo finally has enough control back in his body to get up. He places a hand on Lio’s knee to steady himself, then rises to see what’s happened. 

When the smoke finally clears, Galo sees that the two machines are eternally locked together, trapped in an embrace. Lio de Galon and Krazor X are both at a standstill, each utterly destroyed by the other’s attacks, spears of ice and flame puncturing both.

Where Kray is, he doesn’t know, but Galo doubts he’s dead. 

Burnish don’t kill. 

As if to answer his internal question, a figure steps out from among the wreckage, tattered cape billowing in the desert wind. 

“Isn’t this grand?” he calls out. “Now there’s nothing left! No migration! No engine! No machine! Nothing! And yet-!”

What is he playing at here? 

“Galo,” Lio gets his attention. “Let’s go.”

“Go where?” Isn’t it kind of over? But Kray is still out there and Galo guesses they need to handle that. 

Lio grabs his hand and leads them out of the cockpit. They stand, hand in hand, staring down their enemy. The wind whips across their new battlefield - the barren, decrepit remains of their two machines on the flat mesa. 

It’s a showdown. 

Nothing to hide behind now. 

“Oh?” Kray looks intrigued. “That’s what you’re trying to do?” 

“A burning soul never gives up!” Galo announces, gripping Lio’s hand tighter.

“It’s over, Foresight,” Lio declares, eyes shooting daggers. 

“Oh, but is it?” he asks, grinning wildly. 

“Uh, yeah, look,” Galo gestures around himself, pointing out the wreckage. “It is.” 

“Surrender now and maybe I’ll let you live,” Lio threatens. “Free the Burnish, **now.”**

“Lio!” He’s rightly pissed, Galo understands that, but he knows he can’t let Lio fall like this. Not again!

“Oh, you want _me_ to help? I thought you wanted the Burnish, all trapped in their pods, screaming for _you_ to come save them!”

Lio bites his lip. 

“Aren’t you their savior, Lio Fotia? You failed them.”

“Shut. Up.” 

Galo instinctively grips Lio’s hand tighter, trying to ground him.

“If you wish to truly save them, then do so. End it all right here!” 

“Be careful what you wish for,” Lio growls.

He’s clearly baiting him. Why, Galo doesn’t know, but he can’t let it continue.

“Li, don’t listen to him!” he urges. 

Lio is scowling and tugging on Galo’s arm. 

“No, don’t!” He can’t let Lio fall further than he already has. “Don’t give into it!”

“Let go!” Lio snarls, all teeth and ire. 

“Not that it matters,” Kray continues. “They deserve to die, anyway.” His eyes narrow, challenging Lio directly. 

“SHUT UP!!!!!” Lio cries out, struggling against Galo’s hold. “Get. Off,” he seethes, flames licking his skin. 

“I want to get him as much as you, but we shouldn’t decide that!” Galo is trying to keep Lio together but he is getting uncomfortably warm and also pretty ferocious. “Li, c’mon!” 

“Always the hero, Galo Thymos,” Kray tsks. “I never should’ve saved you. Such a fucking pest you are.”

Galo falters, the air stolen from his lungs. 

That’s what does it. Lio takes the opportunity to wrench his arm free and sprint across the wreckage towards his enemy. 

“Lio wait!” 

But he’s too late. 

Lio makes it halfway across the standoff before he mercilessly unleashes his flames. 

Kray becomes completely engulfed, disappearing amongst the blast.

All Galo can do is watch. 

Then.

The flames subside, leaving an unbelievable sight in their wake.

Kray is still standing there, grinning wildly, as fire crawls up his arm. He’s completely unhurt.

“Did you really think that would work?”

_No. It can’t be._

“You’re-?” Lio can’t even finish the question. Galo is silent too, unable to comprehend what he is seeing. There’s just no way that...

“I am,” Kray declares. “I too know what it’s like to be a slave to the Promare. To hear their never-ending cries to burn! The unbearable pain of hiding them!” 

“Unbelievable,” Lio utters, still staring at what has unfolded. “You betrayed your own kind…”

_“‘My own kind’?”_ Kray cries out, full of disgust. “I am not like them! I have risen above!” He flexes his arm. “I am able to store my power and stop their screams!” 

Galo notices that the arm - the one he lost saving him - is indeed shrouded in flame. He rears back with it, before sending Lio’s fire right back at him.

“Lio!” he cries out. Lio tumbles a bit before landing and sitting up, a little scuffed but fairly unharmed. 

“You bastard,” Lio growls. “How dare you! You’re harnessing their power and not letting them burn! You’re hurting the Promare!”

“THE PROMARE ARE HURTING **ME!”** Kray fires back. “That’s how I lost my arm! I had my first Burnish spasm thirteen years ago. You remember that, Galo? You were there.” 

Galo’s heart stops as he realizes what that means. “You...?”

“You were a convenient way to hide it. I couldn’t hold it together anymore. The next thing I knew, I had burned down a house and a child was clinging to me.”

Galo racks his memories, trying to remember those events, but it’s been so long and that day was so traumatic he can’t visualize it. At the same time, he believes him. It all makes sense now.

“That’s why…” He finally understands. Why Kray has hated him so much. 

“The Burnish are slaves to the Promare! No more! This world is doomed, so I will save those that deserve it!” 

Why is he still talking as if he’s won? Why even reveal all this in the first place? 

Why is Galo suddenly getting the feeling that they’ve missed something really fucking important? 

“What are you talking about?” Galo asks. “Your engine is dead. It will never work again. Heris told me.” 

“Is that so?” Kray muses, cracking a malicious grin. 

He’s toying with them and Galo knows he’s toying with them. 

Hell, Kray’s been toying with him his entire goddamn life! 

But there’s something else here, he just knows it. He can’t place his finger on it, though. 

If the engine is dead, the core overloaded, then they’d need a new one, right? A new way to get Burnish power and harness it. One that is efficient, that won’t break down, that can still work even if the thing is destroyed. Some sort of more efficient power source, or a more pure way of-

_More efficient power source._

Oh no. 

It clicks. 

This was all a set up. 

“Lio!” he cries out when he figures out they’ve been played. 

Kray must also notice Galo’s realization, because he starts arcing back his flaming Burnish arm for some sort of attack. 

“Oh? It seems you aren’t the idiot I thought you were.”

“Lio!” he repeats. “We have to-”

He doesn’t finish the statement because suddenly, something reaches out towards Lio and tries to grasp him. Lio’s still recovering from his previous attack, trying to stand, so he doesn’t notice it. 

**“LIO!”** Galo sprints over to him as fast as he can. Maybe he doesn’t stand much of a fight against a flaming Burnish Kray without a Matoi, but he’ll fight however he can! He can’t let Lio down! 

Unfortunately, Galo’s speed isn’t enough to stop the massive fist, and Lio is suddenly engulfed and unable to move. Galo isn’t one to be deterred when things don’t appear to be going his way, so he doesn’t stop his sprint. He continues until he’s reached the scene.

The heat emanating off of both of their forms is nearly unbearable, making his eyes water and his face sweat, but Galo doesn't care. He pushes past all that until he himself grabs Lio’s form and yanks with all his might. 

“Let go!” Lio cries out. Galo’s not sure which person he’s referring to, honestly. It’s entirely possible he’s trying to yell at Galo to stop fighting, to get out of there and save himself, but he should know by now: 

That’s just _not_ how Galo Thymos rolls. 

Galo’s pulling at the hold, his thick firefighting gloves providing some protection, but it’s still uncomfortably hot. He thinks he’s actually making some progress, Lio’s slipping out of the grasp somewhat and-

Suddenly, something hits him right in the gut and sends him tumbling backwards into some wreckage. He coughs, the wind utterly knocked out of him, as he tries to open one eye to see what happened. 

Lio’s face is drenched in horror and pain as he is trapped in the powerful clutch. Kray glares at Galo as if he is but an ugly bug to be stomped under his shoe. Galo wants to speak, to reassure Lio that he’s okay, he’s had way, way worse, but he still can barely catch his breath. His back hurts, his lungs hurt. It all hurts. 

Even Galo knows he isn’t in a fighting state right now. He smiles at Lio, trying to convey that he’s alright, just give him a few moments, before closing his eyes and leaning back against the metal. 

**“GALO!”** Lio’s voice cries out, utterly wrecked. 

Galo wishes he could respond.

_I’ll save you, don’t worry. I’ve got your back, Li._

* * *

Galo lay slumped over and Lio can’t do a single fucking thing about it! He’s kicking, screaming, trying to do anything to break the hold on himself.

Why can’t he seem to do any damage in this state? Why is he so very immobilized not only physically but also flamingly?

He’s internally screaming at the Promare to get him out of this goddamn hold and get him back over to Galo, but for once, he can’t hear them back!

Did they abandon him? Did he finally let them down enough that they have forsaken him? 

The only other times this happened were when he shot with Absolute Zero tech and there is no ice to be found here.

It’s not that his flames are struggling either. They are very much real, surrounding him, but they oddly silent.

Could this be part of Kray’s Burnish power? Stifling any Promare that come his way and forcing them to do his bidding? 

Just like he did to humanity. 

It seems Kray Foresight only likes to own and control.

“Lio Fotia,” Kray sneers as Lio’s struggling form is dragged back towards him, placing them face to face. “Thank you for volunteering.” 

Lio still squirms, pleading with whatever fire can hear to free him, but even those that can respond are no match for the overwhelming force on his body. He stops his fight, briefly, to glare at Kray with all of the disdain within him. 

“I didn’t volunteer for shit,” he retaliates. Seriously? What is this guy on about? “Free. The. Burnish.” 

Despite the situation he’s currently in, Lio won’t back down. The Mad Burnish leader will fight for his people until his last breath. 

No matter what. 

“Or what?” Kray challenges, tilting his head in curiosity. 

“Or I’ll kill you,” Lio declares.

He surprises even himself by the honest ferocity behind it. He truly means it. Galo’s unmoving body in the periphery of his vision is the part that seals the deal. He wants to kill Kray Foresight right here, right now. Repercussions be damned. 

Lio already hated him, despised the man to his very core, but then to find out that the man also is responsible for the death of Galo’s family? That he didn’t save Galo, he used him as merely a tool for his own gain? 

To try to kill him multiple times? 

And now, Galo, idiotic, self-sacrificing Galo, once again tried to save him and got hurt in the process. 

Hate isn’t even a strong enough word for what Lio feels for the man in front of him. The man that has taken everything from him and then some. 

It’s something far past hate. It’s deeper, echoing in his very soul. 

“Didn’t you already try that?” Kray taunts right in Lio’s glaring face. “Face it. You’re powerless against me.” 

“We’ll see about that,” Lio growls back. 

If his flames are being hijacked, the signals blocked, or whatever, then he needs to use something other than them, right? Lio doesn't have a lot of experience with that, to be honest. When you live your entire life as the “World’s Most Powerful Burnish” and the voices in your head ask you to burn all the time, it becomes a habit. 

Why even train to fight without them when you have unending, unyielding flaming power at your fingertips? Lio’s stature is small, too. He won’t lie about that. The Promare strengthen him, give him the power he needs to protect the Burnish. Lio Fotia and the Promare synced to him are a symbiotic bond. You cannot have one without the other. 

So being without the control is a new experience, and honestly, a little terrifying. 

His best idea is to kick at the flames holding him in place. His spindly legs can be wily and the hold on him is mostly around his upper half, so it’s the best shot he’s got. He tries to gain some leverage, some traction, to twist himself out of the grasp.

His foot makes contact with some of the arm, giving him a place to push off of, and Lio uses it. Pushing all of his power into that contact point, he attempts to break the grapple. 

He nearly does, getting in a big gulp of air before Kray slams him tightly back in the grasp.

“You are certainly powerful,” Kray notes, impressed. “Clever, too. You’ve figured out that fire won’t work for you here.”

“How dare you enslave the Promare!” Lio snarls back. “Why must you force everything to do your bidding?” 

“The Promare enslaved me!” Kray shouts back. “This is me simply taking my agency back from them.”

“And what about mine?” 

_“Yours?”_

“My Promare! Why do you have to take them too?” Lio cares for them! They were his only friends and family for most of his life! 

“Side effect of the Foundation tech,” Kray shrugs easily. “It doesn't matter. You burn enough anyway, don’t you?”

“Still!”

“I’ve heard tales of you, Lio Fotia. The fabled _‘Burnish Birth’_.”

He knows? That’s supposed to be a secret! How did he find that out? 

“My reputation precedes me, then,” Lio sasses back, hiding his inner turmoil with scathing words. 

“That it does,” he agrees.

“Then you should know better than to fuck with me.” Lio’s going for intimidation, for the powerful, untouchable Mad Burnish leader facade. The fact that he’s still encased in Kray’s fiery grip doesn’t exactly help his persona, though. Even if he doesn’t have access to the full extent of his powers, even if his people are trapped in horrific pods, even if Galo is knocked out next to him, Lio won’t give up. 

Lio Fotia never gives up. 

He channels every ounce of fire he has into his gaze, bravely challenging Kray’s beady red eyes. “You won’t win.”

Kray responds by crushing Lio even tighter. It presses on his ribcage, his windpipe. He’s nearly been strangled to death before, and the only thing that saved him then was someone else stepping in. He knows this is dangerous. 

And still, he fights. 

Lio grinds his teeth together and bears the pain, not letting himself budge an inch. If Kray wishes to try to break him, to smother him into submission, he won’t let him get any fucking satisfaction. 

“Still fighting back, are we?”

Lio is still wincing, pleading with his internal fires to hold the forces at bay. “What’s your play here, Fucksight?” 

“You’ll become a legend.”

That’s not the response he’s expecting. “Legend? Thought I already was one,” he retorts. “Isn’t that what you said?”

“Every God needs a sacrificial lamb,” Kray says. “A token to burn to fulfill their ascension. That will be you.” 

“Are you really doing the lofty villain dialogue with religious undertones?” Lio deadpans, exaggeratedly rolling his eyes. “That’s so cliché. Ugh. Do better.” 

Kray responds to that gripe by squeezing him tighter. It was worth it though. 

“Lio Fotia, you’ll be our new engine. You’ll be the combustion humanity needs to move to freedom.”

_Him?_

“A Burnish as strong as you can hold their power, can't you?”

Lio always bore the weight of all the Burnish. All of their hopes, dreams, and wishes were laid upon his shoulders. He took all of their responsibilities upon himself long ago. Lio accepted his duty because someone had to protect them all, someone had to bear that weight. And if someone had to shoulder the world, better him than someone else. At least Lio had the strength to handle it. 

When he took on those infinite burdens, when he decided that that was the destiny he would follow, he didn’t expect it to be taken so _literally._

Lio is the World’s Most Powerful Burnish (at least in the words of Galo Thymos), but even he is skeptical of the logistics of how exactly he becomes an engine. More importantly, though, he’s even more skeptical of his ability to shoulder such vast amounts of power. 

No, that’s too big of a risk. 

He needs to get out, now. 

This whole situation has turned dire. 

Lio needs to free himself from this hold, get Galo, and get the fuck out of there before Kray does anything else. 

How foolish they were! Falling right into his trap by delivering not only a true Prometech Pod but the purest Burnish source to power it. 

Lio let rage blind himself yet again, and now he and Galo are paying for it. 

_Galo._

Lio tries to crane his neck to see if he’s alright, but he can’t when Kray is still all up in his face. Lio wants to spit at that smug expression, that way too proud atmosphere. 

Actually, that’s a fantastic idea. 

He spits flames right at Kray’s face, sizzling right on his cheek. They linger for a moment before dissipating. 

“Always such a brat…” Kray says, almost disappointed. “Now let’s go, shall we?”

“NO!” Lio cries out, desperately trying to break the hold on himself.

He’d rather die first than be used to make the rest of the Burnish suffer!

No! If the choice is all of the Burnish, all of humanity, or him, he’ll kill himself. 

**BANG!**

A shot rings out, hitting Kray’s Burnish arm and quickly melting. Lio knows it only could’ve come from one source. 

“Galo!” he cries out again. Galo is indeed standing, gun raised. It seems the hit only briefly knocked him out. That’s a relief. 

_“Thank you, Promare,_ ” he says to them. They’re still having a tough time responding, though, due to the overwhelming other Burnish presence sucking their powers in. 

“Let him go,” Galo commands. “Let them all go.” 

_**“WHY WON’T YOU DIE?”**_ Kray screeches with fury. 

“I burn too brightly,” Galo replies, a cocky smirk on his face. “You’ll never extinguish my burning firefighter’s soul.” 

“Shut up about your damn soul!!!” Kray seems infuriated by Galo’s presence, and he sends some of his own angered flames at the defenseless firefighter. 

Lio scrambles internally to summon his own fires, but they are still not responding like they should. _Come on, Promare, please!_ Galo might’ve survived that first hit but another would-!

Lio shuts his eyes, not wanting to see yet another instance of Galo dying in front of him. He waits for the inevitable scream, the wail as the life is snuffed out of him. 

He waits. 

And it does not come. 

Cautiously, and a little terrifyingly, Lio peeks open his eyes. Part of him doesn’t want to, doesn’t want to force himself to see Galo’s broken body. 

Instead, he’s met by an even more shocking sight. 

Galo isn’t hurt by the attack at all. In fact, he’s _defending_ it. 

In Galo’s hands is a smaller, but still reminiscent of the style, Burnish flame Matoi. He wields it with ease, batting Kray’s flames away. Galo himself is a little surprised, his eyebrows raised as he looks at the weapon in his hands. It seems he doesn’t even know how he did that. 

The Promare…?

Lio asked them to stay with him and protect him. So this is them, right? Even if Lio can’t communicate with them like he normally does, even now, they know what he desires. 

Kray might jam their signal, might try to steal Lio’s Promare for his own, but he forgot one very important thing: 

The Promare have wills of their own. 

And Lio’s have known him his entire life. Even if he can’t talk to them right now, they know what he needs them to do. 

The Promare chose to defend Galo. 

They’re not finished just yet. 

Seeing Galo proudly using Lio’s own fire sparks a renewed fight in him. 

“Galo!” he calls out, actually excited. “Let’s do this!”

“On it, Boss!” 

Lio smiles at that. The word doesn't even make him flinch this time, just fills him with pride. 

Galo comes charging forward, brandishing his new Burnish weapon. In a flashy spin move that Lio remembers seeing on the rooftop, Galo takes the Matoi and slices right at the flames holding Lio. The Matoi makes contact, cutting through the hold like butter. Finally, Lio's feet hit solid ground again and he wastes no time battling back.

Now disconnected from Kray’s awful absorption tech, Lio feels full again. The Promare chatter in his mind. They’ve got this. 

Lio stands side by side with Galo. He summons his own sword, holding it next to Galo’s weapon. 

“Thanks for the save, Li!” Galo says. “And for the gift!” He twirls the Matoi again. 

“Anything for you, sweetheart,” Lio replies. 

Now back in control again, Lio commands his Promare with grace and sends a stream of fire from his weapon right at Kray. With his absorption destroyed or at the very least disabled, it lands. Kray staggers a bit, briefly. 

Galo and Lio seem to still be on each other’s wavelengths, because they advance in tandem towards their target. They stalk towards him, taking turns swiping with their weapons. They're perfectly in sync, gaining ground against their enemy.

Kray isn’t fighting back. He's forced a few more steps back from a swing of Lio's sword, until he’s right on the precarious edge of the wreckage. Kray stands right at the precipice of the cliff. Lio wants to push him off, send him tumbling down to the reality below. _Fall, fall like your empire._

But seeing Galo’s still shocked, adrenaline high, and actually somewhat concerned face stops him. 

“It’s over,” Lio declares, an air of finality to it. 

“Yes. It is.” 

Kray jumps off. 

Lio and Galo can only stand stunned as their enemy has completely disappeared off the ledge. What? 

Then, just as suddenly, a winged figure rises. Kray Foresight, a hellish angel adorned with wings of flame. How? He thought he was the only one that could do that!

“Galo, get back!” Lio calls out as he protectively stands in front of his boyfriend. Galo’s still recovering; he can’t partake in this. 

No, this is _his_ fight now. 

“Stay safe. Love you,” he quickly says before Galo can stop him.

Lio runs forward and jumps. He falls briefly, the wind and his pulse pounding loudly in his ears. 

_“Let’s take this to the skies, shall we?”_ he asks the Promare. They gladly grant his request.

Lio rises until he’s at Kray’s level. 

They fly towards each other, clashing in the middle. 

Burnish vs. Burnish. 

A fight to the death. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, that was a lot, wasn't it? 
> 
> Kray's arm being Foresight tech that absorbs Promare flames was a headcanon I came up a while back. It explains why he's never been caught as a Burnish before and also why he immediately overpowers Lio! If the explanation of what exactly it does didn't make sense let me know.
> 
> Also that Matoi joke might be my favorite joke I've ever written. I am far too proud of that pun 😂
> 
> Also, holy shit you guys. We are so fucking close to the end!!! WAAAAHH!!! 😭  
> The final chapter and epilogue will go up in two weeks (on May 21). Chapter 28 is already the longest chapter by far and I'm still working on it. I hope it'll be a satisfying climax and resolution for you all!  
> Not gonna lie, I actually started crying as I was writing the ending. I just... I care a lot for this story and its characters, okay? The fact that it's nearly over is just... wow. 
> 
> Check out my official [ cmh playlist!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0hglvYiq0B2xQqyDaP2nYJ?si=r-peaIynRRWBibOyEy1_YQ)
> 
> Hit me up here or on my [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/ashesfadein2gay) or on my [ curiouscat! ](https://curiouscat.me/jabbles) As we wait for the story to finally finish, ask me things about it! Or tell me your favorite part! Or what you think will happen in the finale 😱! 
> 
> Thank you all so much 💖 I never in a million years thought I'd get such amazing support for my little story idea. This entire ride has been so much fun and y'all make it worth it so thank you 💕💕💕


	28. Inferno Redux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Galo Thymos, you are the most reckless, idiotic man I’ve ever met,” Aina says. “And yet I wouldn’t want anyone else by my side.”
> 
> “You think it’ll work?” Galo’s a little bashful of the plan himself. He didn’t exactly think it through too much. But then again, Galo and thinking plans through was never a combination that really worked. Plus, they’re running out of time. Above him, he can see one of the bright lights moving slower, not firing back as much. It shines pink and teal but duller than before.
> 
> Somehow, Galo knows it’s Lio. Lio’s wearing out. They have to get to him, and fast.
> 
> Time to end this once and for all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, after 7 months of my life, we've done it.  
> Thanks to all of you that have stuck by me through this. I love you guys 😭💖
> 
> This is it. The penultimate chapter. It's all come down to this.
> 
> tw for blood and a pretty bad injury. I tried my best to make it not super graphic. 
> 
> We finally fucking made it.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> -Jabbles💕

Galo stares up as flashes of fire collide far, far above him. In the deep indigo sky, the battle almost looks like some sort of grand fireworks display. Brilliant bursts of multicolored flame explode periodically like a vibrant thunderstorm, lighting up the night and booming over the wastes. It would be beautiful, stunning really, if he didn’t know that his boyfriend was up there fighting for his life. 

The bout is taking place so high up that Galo can barely make out who is who, can barely follow what is going on. To him, it’s just a bright Burnish dogfight.

But he knows Lio’s up there. Fighting to save him, the Burnish, hell, _the entire fucking Earth._

And all Galo can do is stand and watch. 

He hates it. 

Sure, maybe he did kinda just wake up from getting a little knocked out, but _still._

Such a curse it is to be bound to the earth, to not be able to spread his own wings and take part in this showdown. They’re a team! Lio de Galon! And right now, the Galon part is pitifully stuck unable to a single damn thing. 

Part of him considers jumping off himself and just hoping the Promare help him as they’ve done before, but even he knows that’s idiotically stupid. Lio would never let him live that down.

He still has his Promare Matoi still in hand, but it’s not of much use here on the ground. He twirls it around once more, feeling the solid weight in his hand.

He’s still not entirely sure how that came to be, honestly. It’s not like he asked for it specifically or heard the Promare talking back to him or any of that. He just saw Kray start to send an attack his way. Galo braced himself for the hit and wished he could combat the flames, could protect himself and Lio.

The next thing he knew, it was conjured in his hands. 

Lio must’ve done it for him. Even when he was trapped in Kray’s clutches, struggling himself, he still came to Galo’s aid. 

And Galo can’t repay the favor.

Above him, more cracks and booms echo over the otherwise quiet desert night, taunting him with their sound. How he wishes he could do something! _Anything!_

Then, he notices a sound that is distinctly different than the epic battle clashing above him. This sound is behind him and far closer. Who could that be?

Immediately on edge, Galo abruptly spins around, brandishing his Matoi and ready to face whatever new threat has emerged. If Lio can defend the skies, then he’ll defend the ground. He won’t let them get past!

Instead of enemies, he’s met by a familiar and welcome sight. 

“Aina!”

Aina has landed her craft on the flat mesa, whipping up the dust around them.

Galo quickly begins making his way over to her. The hangar bay doors open, and Galo spots more familiar faces. “Gueira! Meis!” 

The two Mad Burnish look not quite as composed as he’s seen them before. They’re a little weary and battle-hardened, but they’re alright. They recognize him and exit the plane, meeting him halfway. 

“Galo,” Meis greets with a relieved expression. “It’s good to see you.”

“Man, it’s good to see you!” Galo replies, chipper. “After everything that happened, I wasn’t sure if-”

Gueira abruptly stomps forward before planting his feet firmly in front of Galo. He reaches out and yanks Galo in by the strap of his compression sleeve. 

“What do you have to say for yourself?” he growls right in his face.

“Uh?” Galo really doesn’t know what he means by that. He just blinks at the Burnish confused about what he’s being accused of.

“It’s because of you that all of us-”

**Oh.**

Galo’s feelings fall into the pit of his gut. Yeah, that _was_ his fault, wasn’t it? None of this would’ve happened if he’d just been more careful. “I-”

_“Gueira!”_ Meis admonishes, ripping him away from Galo. “You promised.” He looks back to Galo. “I’m sorry about him. It’s been rough.”

“No, he’s right,” he says, shoulders dropping. “That was my fault. I should’ve been more careful. I should’ve taken more precautions. I’m sorry. This is all because of me. I just- Sorry.” 

“Galo, you’ve single handedly done more for the Burnish than we ever could've asked,” Meis tells him earnestly. “Don’t apologize.”

“Sor-” he stops himself. “Okay…” 

“But you,” Meis turns to Gueira. _“You_ do need to apologize.”

Gueira frowns and kicks at the dirt at his feet. “Galo,” he finally speaks again. “Sorry ‘bout that. I’m just kinda mega fuckin’ pissed right now if you can’t tell.”

“Valid.” He’s pretty peeved himself, too. A lot of shit has happened to him today. **A lot** _._ “S’okay.”

“Now, where’s the Boss?” Both Mad Burnish look around the wreckage in search of Lio. 

“Uhhh,” Galo very intelligently answers. He simply lifts his hand and points straight up. 

The pair slowly lift their heads and see the battle still raging above them. 

“What’s going on?” Meis whispers in disbelief. “Is that…?”

“Kray? Yep.”

“No way…”

“Bastard,” Gueira curses. “He’s Burnish too?” 

“It’s hard to believe, I know. But he is.” He almost tacks on a vitriolic _“And he killed my family, too”_ but he decides that there are more pressing matters than Gueira and Meis hearing about his tragic past.

“Sickening,” Meis utters. _“How dare he.”_

“Also, Galo,” Gueira says. “What is that?” He points to the Matoi still in his grasp. 

“It’s my Burnish Matoi! Lio made it for me!” he answers proudly. “I was gonna get hit by some flames from Kray and he created it to defend me. Then I used it to free him from Kray’s trap!”

“Trap?”

“Matoi?”

“What happened? Why are they fighting now?” Aina’s voice joins the conversation. Galo turns from the Mad Burnish to see her. Leaning on her, limping along, is an even more disheveled Heris. 

“Heris?” Last he saw of her, she was ready to face death. 

She gives a small smile when she sees him. “You were right. I have more to do.”

Galo grins back. “Yeah. Now we gotta finish this!” He slams the handle portion of the Matoi into the ground. 

“How so?” Aina asks.

“Kray plans to restart the engine.”

All four faces drop. 

“Restart it?”

“How?”

"No fuckin' way."

“But I-” 

“He plans to use this” – Galo points behind himself – “fully-functioning Prometech Pod and use Lio as the core.”

The color falls from Heris’s already paling face. “But I overloaded it, smashed the core to pieces!”

“Herry, is there any way it could be restarted? Any way at all?” Aina asks her sister.

The scientist thinks for a moment. “If you had a way to siphon the power and store it, then possibly. But you would need something super conductive, incredibly powerful. It would have to be the purest energy source available. If you intended to use a Burnish, you’d need someone with the strongest connection to the Promare possible.” She looks to the group. “How powerful is Lio?”

Gueira, Meis, and Galo all share a silent, despondent look.

“He’s the most powerful Burnish on the planet far as I know,” Gueira quietly answers. Meis nods in solidarity.

Heris takes a deep breath and runs some more calculations in her head. She comes to a grave conclusion.

“It’s indeed possible, I’m sorry to say.”

“Fucker,” Gueira curses yet again. “We won’t let him take the Boss!” Flames pop from his hands in anger. 

“We won’t!” Galo agrees.

“What should we do?” Meis asks. 

“Well Burning Rescue is already working on freeing the other pods,” Aina tells the group. “Even if he got Lio – _and he won’t_ – but if he did, there wouldn’t be enough Burnish left to even activate it.”

“That's not necessarily true,” Heris pipes up. “If that is indeed a complete Prometech Pod and Lio is as powerful as you say, then restarting the engine, even with fewer Burnish, could theoretically work.” She turns her gaze to the ground. “We were overestimating, anyway.”

Meis and Gueira scowl, shooting daggers with their eyes. 

“What if we just destroy this pod?” Galo points back to the remains of Lio de Galon. “Break it so he can’t use it?”

“I do not want that,” Heris states. “That is the only true Prometech Pod in existence. Its loss would be detrimental to science for years to come and-”

_“Science?_ You care about science right now?” Gueira gets up in her face. She flinches and tries to back up behind her sister. “Our Boss is up there fighting for his life - _for all our lives_ \- and you care about fucking _science?”_

Heris looks back down at her feet. “Sorry,” she quietly apologizes. 

“Let’s think about this. Maybe there’s another way,” Aina says, placing a hand on her sister’s shoulder. “All we need to do is capture Kray, right?”

“More like kill,” Meis growls.

“Burnish don’t kill,” Galo repeats for him. 

“Kray did.”

“Kray wasn’t Burnish.”

Meis seems to accept the answer with a silent glare. Galo takes it as a cue to keep going.

“C’mon guys, we’re running out of time! We gotta help Lio!”

“How can we do that if we’re stuck down here?” Gueira asks the group. “Lio’s the only one I’ve ever seen that had enough control to fly. I mean, Meis ‘n’ I can try but…”

“We’re not stuck down here,” Galo realizes, a plan formulating in his mind. “Aina!” 

“Ohhh,” Meis understands, nodding. “But then what?”

“Guys, I've got a plan!” 

“You?” Even Aina is surprised. “Have a plan?”

“Hear me out! Okay, so...”

* * *

“Galo Thymos, you are the most reckless, idiotic man I’ve ever met,” Aina says. “And yet I wouldn’t want anyone else by my side.”

“You think it’ll work?” Galo’s a little bashful of the plan himself. He didn’t exactly think it through too much. But then again, Galo and thinking plans through was never a combination that really worked. Plus, they’re running out of time. Above him, he can see one of the bright lights moving slower, not firing back as much. It shines pink and teal but duller than before.

Somehow, Galo knows it’s Lio. Lio’s wearing out. They have to get to him, and fast.

Time to end this once and for all. 

“It’s our best option,” Heris decides. “I’ll try to calculate the trajectories, but we’ve only got one shot at this. If we miss, it’s over.”

“We won’t miss,” Galo declares confidently.

“I’m in,” Gueira says. 

“We’re with you,” Meis agrees. “Anything for the Boss.”

“This is for the Earth! For the Burnish! **FOR LIO!”** he shouts. 

They all cheer in unison and scamper off to their respective tasks. Fuck, he hopes this works. It’s insane, reckless, and kinda stupid, but it’s all they’ve got. 

Even if it is a balls to the wall strategy, he has to believe it’ll work. He has to save Lio. He has to.

_Li, I’m coming. Hang on_. 

* * *

Lio hovers far above the ground, panting hard as he battles the one man that took everything from him. Flames protectively curl around him, nursing his injuries and keeping him aloft, but he can tell they’re waning. He’s tiring out, and he knows it.

Lio has used the power of the Promare to fly before, but never has he used them to simultaneously fly _and_ fight. And to make it even more difficult, every time Kray approaches, every time he gets a successful hit in, more of his energy stores are absorbed. It’s a bitter double-edged blade.

Lio still doesn’t quite understand the full extent of Kray’s abilities, but he knows they’re dangerous. Not only can he redirect Lio’s attacks back at him, absorb then as if they are nothing, but he can also attack with his own flames. He creates his own misshapen, warped Promare weapons and fires them at Lio, who has to use his own fire to dodge as best as he can. For someone who has spent so long hiding their powers, keeping everything bottled up, he’s surprisingly tactful.

“Are you still with me?” Lio asks his flames, winded and breathless but not ready to give up a single inch. 

_“Always.”_

That’s at least a relief of sorts. It still doesn’t solve the problem that his tank isn’t as full as it was when they started this bout. He can feel the ache in his muscles, his labored breaths, as he tries to salvage what he can from this. 

Lio Fotia never gives up. 

Even if he uses up everything he’s got and comes crashing down to earth, at least he can take Kray down with him. As the battle progresses, Lio’s swiftly coming to terms with the fact that there’s a good chance he’s not going to make it to the end. He’s surprisingly okay with that if it means Kray Foresight will go down with him, if it means the Burnish will be free. But until that moment when he truly has nothing left, Lio will fight.

Lio hovers, his teal and pink flames keeping him in place as he stares down his enemy and his hellish wings of flame. He’s really taking this religious theme too far. Honestly. 

‘Savior’, ‘god’, ‘angel’.

He’s a demon. 

And Lio will drag him to Hell himself. 

Even if he has to go with him. 

Kray can tell that Lio is wearing out - his heaving chest is a dead giveaway - and he grins evilly. 

“Too much for you?” he taunts. “That’s all the great Lio Fotia can muster?” 

Lio grinds his teeth together, anger flaring up in his core. _“Never.”_

Lio zooms forwards, ready to take another close-quarters swipe at Kray. He’s usually a distanced fighter, but since almost all of his flame attacks can be deflected or worse, reflected, he’s had to adjust.

He calls forth his blade once more. Lio knows he needs to strike where Kray doesn’t expect it. If he could only cut off that machine that is making his attacks meaningless, if only he could set his Promare free. Galo already started the process with his enthusiastic Matoi slash, and Lio needs to finish the job.

But Kray’s no fool. He knows that’s his weak point, so he’s been guarding it closely, not giving Lio a single opening. He’s managed to hit Kray in the chest a few times, a nice slice on his leg that is dripping sizzling blood, and one good fire blast to the gut, but that’s it. He hasn’t gotten a single hit on that evil contraption.

Kray isn’t the only one that’s taken hits, though - Lio himself isn’t doing his best, either. His still-mending bullet wound throbs with each heaving breath, and he's taken some hefty blows that battered him around pretty good, that punched the air out of him and sent him rolling through the sky. 

Lio finally makes contact and slams into Kray’s form, causing both of them to careen wildly. While locked in the combat, Lio attempts a feint. With his sword is in his right hand, he raises it, ready to strike at the cursed arm that is still boiling over with Promare. With their proximity, Lio can hear their cries, their pleas, of release from being trapped in that awful machine. 

He vows to grant them that. 

Kray reads his attack and twists the arm away and back for a Promare-fueled punch towards Lio.

And that’s exactly what he wants. 

Lio tosses his sword behind his back, catching it easily in his other hand. Then, right when he’s got it in his grip, in a strike as quick and bold as lightning, he brings the blade down right into the gash Galo left for him. 

Ambidextrous, bitch. 

Kray roars out and still swings the fist Lio’s way. The punch hits him and sending him flying across the sky.

The Promare that are still with him try to heal him, replenish his energy stores, but they can only do so much. Lio needs to be honest with himself - he probably only has one good move left in him. And he definitely can’t take another hit like that. 

Lio regroups, holding his flames in his hands and cradling them close to his heart.

“I know I’ve pushed you to your limit,” he tells them. “I’m sorry. I know this hurts. But please, burn for me as much as you can.”

_“We will try.”_

Lio readies himself for another attack, some final dramatic thing right out of Galo’s book. He’ll put it all into this one, and then that might be the end of Lio Fotia. 

But even if that is the case, even if he falls to the earth and becomes ashes, if it means he can’t be used to power a wicked machine, then so be it. 

He’d rather die than kill his people. 

That’s the easiest choice he’s ever made. 

Lio watches Kray’s smug grin grow wider, as if he can sense that Lio’s reached his limit. He soars towards him, Promare screaming a discordant melody. Lio puts himself on the defensive, ready to accept this blow and then empty his tanks with the retaliation. 

“Lio Fotia,” Kray says once again. “You’ve worn yourself out. And for what?”

“So have you,” he pants back, still glaring defiantly at his enemy. “I’d rather die than become a legend.”

“Then die _AND_ become one!” Kray declares. 

Lio braces himself for the hit, just hoping he can survive it.

**“INCOMING!** ” a new voice cries out. 

Lio opens his eyes at the surprising outburst, trying to figure out what caused it. The noise startles Kray and stops him from setting off the attack.

**“MATOI DROP KICK!”** they announce. 

Lio watches as miraculously, extraordinarily, Galo Thymos comes crashing into view, Matoi still in hand.

He slams right down onto Kray, stopping him in his tracks. The force of his landing is so great that it starts dragging them both down towards the ground, and they begin scuffling in midair. 

As Lio watches in confusion, worry, and a little pride, another figure comes literally falling out of the sky, but this time in front of him. Whoever this newcomer to the party is grabs ahold of Lio and they both begin descending. It all happens so fast that Lio barely has time to register who it is until they’re halfway down to the ground. 

_“Gueira?”_

“I gotcha, Boss,” the Mad Burnish proclaims proudly.

Lio can’t believe it. First, Galo comes falling out of the sky and into Kray, pretty much saving his life, and now Gueira, whom Lio thought was still trapped in that evil machine, is holding onto him as they plummet towards the earth. He wants to ask how they got here, whether he’s okay, how the fuck they did this, all of it, but with their fast rate of descent, he can’t really say anything.

He glances down to see Galo and Kray still tussling in freefall. That idiot! He thinks he can just drop out of the sky and survive? With just his burning soul? Certainly not!

Lio is falling with Gueira’s arms wrapped around him, but he still has some sort of control. Though he’s utterly exhausted, nearly spent, he’ll use whatever he needs to make sure Galo’s safe. He _would_ jump headfirst into danger without thinking twice. Gueira, too. Yeah, this insane plan actually makes a lot of sense coming from these two. 

Lio starts gathering his Promare in his hands, telling them to slow Galo’s fall, when Gueira shouts over the roaring wind, “Don’t worry! Meis’ll get ‘em!” 

Meis is alright too? That is certainly a relief. But also, what does that mean? 

**“YEEHAW!”** a familiar voice shrieks. His question is answered as Lio watches a stream of blue flames shoot out. They encircle Kray and Galo as they approach, cinch, and then the two are yanked down to the ground. 

The Texan special. 

Lio breathes an immense sigh of relief when he sees Galo gently land. Meis makes sure to leave Kray as a tied-up mess. Ropes of flame crisscross over his whole body as he futilely struggles to break them.

“Babe!” Gueira calls out as he and Lio quickly approach the scene.

“On it!” Lio hears Meis’s deep voice echo, and then suddenly, they too are wrapped up and being reeled in safely. 

When Lio’s feet finally land on the ground for the first time since he commenced his battle, he immediately falls to his knees. 

“Boss!” Gueira reaches down for him, but Lio bats the help away. Gueira, ever the stubborn one, ignores that and kneels down and hugs Lio from behind anyway. 

“‘M glad you’re safe, Boss.” 

“Me too,” Lio pants out. Someone else lands nearby, and Lio looks up to see a certain blue-haired cowboy grinning down at him. 

“Not bad wranglin’ if I do say so myself,” Meis states proudly. His face quickly drops from smug victory to relief and concern. He follows suit and kneels in front of Lio, wrapping his arms around his leader. He’s now a Lio sandwich, enveloped by his Mad Burnish generals. 

“Thank you,” Lio whispers to them. _“Thank you.”_

He’s thanking them for saving him from sacrificing himself, for saving Galo, for saving their people. But he’s also thanking them for everything else. For being by his side ever since they met, for never giving up on him, for saving him even when he didn’t want to be saved. It’s gratitude for everything they’ve ever done for him. Lio just hopes that comes across in his words.

Maybe it does, because both Burnish tighten their grips on Lio. He can feel the telltale patter of wet drops start to fall onto his back, spilling down. 

“Don’t go freezin’ on us again, Boss,” Meis says, his deep voice rumbling in his chest that’s pressed to Lio’s own. 

“Yeah,” Gueira adds. “No leavin’ allowed.”

Lio half-laughs, half tries to stop himself from crying too. His chest shakes, whether from relief, exhaustion, or elation, he’s not sure. 

“Same to you,” he replies breathlessly. “I never got the Badass story. I couldn’t let you guys go without hearing that.” 

Gueira groans behind him. _“That’s_ what you’d be upset about? C’mon! Not my amazing charm or hugs?”

“Your hugs are quite good, I’ll give you that,” Lio admits. “But I do know someone who’s better.” Lio looks past Meis’s face buried in his shoulder to gaze up at Galo. Right now, he’s letting the Mad Burnish have their reunion, looking away almost bashfully. When he notices Lio looking at him, he makes eye contact and grins all the way across his face. 

“I think you’re biased,” Gueira mumbles into his back. 

“Perhaps.” He smiles back at Galo. 

Finally, after almost ages of Mad Burnish holding each other, Lio realizes he’s forgotten something very important.

“The Burnish!” he exclaims worriedly. “The others! How are they? Is everyone-?”

“They’re fine,” Aina’s voice joins in as she walks from her recently landed craft. “Burning Rescue is working on unlocking all the pods right this very moment.” 

Behind her is who Lio can only assume is Heris Ardebit. Ire flares in him briefly before she must notice his expression. She abruptly looks down to her feet, muttering something so quiet Lio can’t hear it. 

That’s a conversation for another time. The important thing is that the Burnish are alright. And to be fair, he’s still very much reeling from everything that’s happened and he doesn't exactly trust himself not to say something he’ll regret later. 

“Thank you,” he says instead, simple and cordial. 

Kray lays nearby still completely wrapped in ropes of flame. He’s not struggling back, not fighting anymore. It seems he finally has quit and accepted his fate, silently fuming and cursing his failure. 

Lio’ll let him do that for a bit longer before the real punishment kicks in. 

With the Mad Burnish pair finally part, Galo quickly runs over and embraces him. Seems he’d been holding himself back from doing it. The firefighter squeezes Lio into a hug, crushing the absolute fuck out of him and lifting him off the ground.

Just how he likes it. 

“It’s over, Lio!” Galo cheers. “We did it!” 

“We did,” he agrees, pecking Galo on the cheek. 

Lio’s feet touch ground and he once again falls to his knees. He’s still very much recovering and so incredibly relieved that he feels almost weightless. Galo looks concerned, frowning briefly before Lio waves him off. 

“I’m alright,” he tells him. He really just needs to sleep for like three days. When was he ever this tired honestly? Maybe being comatose in a volcano will do that to you. Man, it’s a good thing he didn’t burn down Galo’s place because that bed sounds super fucking perfect right about now and-

He’s getting ahead of himself. He can’t rest until all of the Burnish are rescued. Until Kray Foresight is truly taken care of. 

Whether that’s dead or just in custody, Lio doesn’t care. He’d prefer dead though. Definitely would prefer dead. 

But with Galo beaming in front of him, that choice doesn’t seem like the right thing to do. 

Galo stands proud in the night, hands on his hips, as he looks at Lio smiling that genuine Galo smile. It lights up all the darkness around them.

He loves Galo so much. After having him pulled from his grasp, he’ll never let it happen again. 

“Lio de Galon!” Galo cheers again, high on the euphoria of a job well done. “We’re the best team! **EVER!”**

Lio agrees wholeheartedly. “Yeah. We are.”

“So what should we-”

He doesn’t finish the sentence. 

Galo’s words are stopped short by something Lio could never have foreseen. He has to blink his eyes a few times to confirm that he’s not hallucinating, that this isn’t a nightmare somehow manifesting itself in front of him.

No, he's wide awake.

It’s real and mortifying. It stabs Lio right in the gut, sending him crashing down from his ultimate high to a low he’s only hit once before. 

No!

How?

**_WHY?????_**

A flaming blade protrudes from Galo’s proud chest, sunken in far too deep. 

Galo himself can’t even believe it. His eyes slowly drop down from Lio’s horrified own to marvel at his new predicament. Galo gawks at the Promare blade in pure shock, his face falling into terror. It’s a look Lio’s never seen on him before. He absolutely hates it. 

Then, just as quickly and unexpectedly as it appeared, the weapon vanishes into wisps of smoke, leaving behind a gaping wound. 

Galo falls.

**“GALO!!!!”** Lio cries out, stricken by his own worst nightmare appearing before him yet again. He races forward to catch his love before he hits the ground. Lio’s hopes, which were just soaring mere moments ago, crash devastatingly back down to the earth. 

Lio frantically places his hands over the wound, trying to staunch the blood, but it’s slipping through his fingers. 

_Come on, Promare! You did it before! Save him!_

But he knows they’re already weakened, already overused and overworked, on their last cinders. Stopping this might be too much for even them, now. 

What happened? How? This can’t be real, can it?

A deep laugh behind him gives the answer. Of fucking course. 

“Did you really think your plan would work?” Kray’s voice rings out to the horrified group. They’re all in such shock that they haven’t moved from their positions; they’re all just gaping at the collapsed firefighter and the Burnish desperately trying to keep his flame alive.

**“BASTARD!!!”** Gueira’s furious voice calls out, full of fury. Meis growls along with him. They’re pissed. Hell, Lio would join the fight too if he wasn’t desperately clinging to Galo. 

God, what does he even do? He’s asked the Promare to help, he knows that they are trying, but this is a tall order for them even before how much power he’s expended today. Despite that, Lio won’t let that stop him.

Even if he becomes ashes as a result, if it means Galo Thymos lives to see another day, he’d do it in a heartbeat. No questions asked. 

**“HOW DARE YOU!!!”** Gueira screeches before Lio watches him sprint towards Kray’s now standing form. The binds that contained him before are haplessly discarded, lying in ribbons at his feet. His mechanical arm flares up again despite the amount of damage it’s taken. The distorted voices of his enslaved Promare return, burbling and cackling. 

Those ropes never worked in the first place, did they? Kray was never captured, never defeated. No, he’s been playing them from the start. Just waiting for all of them to let their guard down. 

And Lio did. 

What a fool he’s been. 

How dare he think for one second that maybe this nightmare was over. How dare he think that for once in his life that he won and could celebrate. 

Galo weakly coughs, throwing him back into the moment. Lio’s got his hands pressed over the wound, glowing with the power of the Promare. He’s pleading with them to do everything in their power to heal him, to sew up this terrible fate. 

_“Please,”_ he urges them under his breath. _“Save him.”_

Galo coughs again and limply lifts a gloved hand to Lio’s face. 

“Don’t move!” Lio scolds, pressing harder. “I’ve got you, I’ve got you.” He’s saying the words more to comfort himself than Galo. Like maybe if he repeats them enough, they'll ring true. A mantra, a chant to bring the words into reality. 

On his periphery, he hears battle taking place between the Mad Burnish and Kray. Those two don’t know how to quit either, do they? Multicolored fires whirl around the fight as they try to end it once and for all. Lio can barely focus on them, though. He’s got far more pressing matters. 

“Pretty,” Galo mumbles, caressing Lio’s worried face. “Love you.”

“Shh! Don’t talk.” Lio’s still fumbling around with his flames. He’s Lio Fotia! He has masterful control over the Promare! Surely he can do this, right? 

Galo’s paling face isn’t giving him much confidence.

“Mm fine,” Galo mumbles. 

“No you’re not!” Lio cuts back, his own fear and worry making the words harsh. Why would he get this close to salvation only to have it slaughtered before his eyes? No, no, he can’t afford to think like that! No! 

Just then, Lio hears Gueira scream again. He glances over just in time to see Meis and Gueira fall off of their playing field. They start plummeting towards the desert below, screaming in tandem. 

Galo immediately slumps into his arms, finally losing consciousness. His hot, sticky blood stains Lio’s slender fingers, painting them both in crimson regret. 

Lio shakes him, but he knows it’s a futile effort. The Promare are even silent, mourning the loss with him.

He’s failed everyone. 

Meis and Gueira are lying broken on the desert floor. 

Galo lays lifeless in his arms. 

The Burnish are still stuck in their pods.

Lio Fotia is an utter failure. A disgrace to all of them. To everything and everyone he ever fought for. 

_“Most Powerful Burnish?”_ When it mattered most, he couldn’t do a damn thing.

Lio slowly lifts his head, peering up at the hulking form of his enemy bearing down upon him. Kray stands above him, smug and flaming and far too proud of the massacre he’s created.

Lio doesn't even fight back. 

Why should he? 

There’s nothing left in this world for him.

Just send him to Hell already. That would be preferable to this. 

Kray’s almost disappointed in his demeanor. Maybe he wanted to see one last valiant stand from Lio Fotia. 

He doesn't have that in him now.

“Look at you,” Kray taunts. “Look what you’ve become.”

It's pitiful. 

He’s an eight-year-old boy with Freeze Force knocking on his door.

He’s a thirteen-year-old boy being excruciatingly frozen for science.

He’s an eighteen-year-old boy watching his friends being captured before his eyes. 

He’s a twenty-three-year-old boy holding the bloody corpse of his lover in his arms.

He’s given up. 

_Not yet, Lio._

The voices urge him.

_Don’t give up yet, Lio._

The Promare themselves don’t want to die, and he can’t even grant them that. 

_Fight, Lio! BURN!_

If nothing else, then, he owes it to his Promare. Lio readies himself to defend this final blow with all of the fire left within him and-

It does not come.

A series of shots ring out, hitting Kray multiple times. The peppering causes Kray to flop over as ice covers his back. Lio turns to see who has done it, only to find Heris Ardebit panting and holding her sister’s gun. She stomps over to the form of Kray Foresight, her former boss, and kicks him right in the side.

“Fuck you, Kray Foresight! You lied to all of us! You lied to me!” She keeps kicking him over and over until Aina pulls her away. Once Heris has calmed down enough from her outburst, Aina walks over to Kray’s form that is starting to twitch. She glares down at the fallen governor.

“We’ll save the Earth, not you,” she declares. “You need to shut up.”

She rears back with her first and clocks him right in the jaw, knocking him out cold.

This time, Lio knows he’s out for real. 

That solves one thing, but Galo still lays dead in his arms. His flame has been snuffed out.

And it is all Lio’s fault.

How much more suffering will Lio be the cause of? 

Galo’s dead. What more is left?

_“No.”_

The voices in his mind deny him that. Why won’t they just let him mourn? Why even talk to him at all anymore? He’s not worth it.

_“No, Lio. Listen.”_

Listen to what? Them? He’s already doing that!

_“Listen,”_ they repeat again.

Listen… to him? Wait, could they mean…?

Lio rips off Galo’s firefighting gloves, feeling around his wrist for a pulse. Is it? Could it? Lio refuses to let hope jump in his chest, but-

Faintly, ever so faintly, it’s there. 

Galo’s alive. 

But he’s fading fast. He needs blood, more likely a blood transfusion, and Lio can’t exactly set that up right now. He's not a medic - that’s Galo’s specialty! He’s totally out of his depth here! The only emergency treatment Lio knows is the Burnish kind, and that wouldn’t really work here.

Right?

But Galo is fading, his flame is going out and if Lio doesn’t do something quick, it’ll be out for good. 

What other options does he have at this point? He has to trust his Promare and his will to save the one he loves. 

But he’ll need help. He’ll need a deep, clear connection with the Promare he has left.

Lio hoists Galo up carefully, then begins trekking across the wreckage to a familiar location. 

When he gets inside the Prometech Pod, he lays Galo down in the base of it. Galo’s a big dude, so he takes up a lot of the space, but Lio makes them both fit.

Maybe this is complete stupidity, a total shot in the dark, an utter waste of time.

But it’s what Galo would do for him. He’d never quit. 

So Lio won’t either.

Galo Thymos is an idiot of magnificent proportions. He’s stubborn, way too loud, and entirely too cocky. He constantly brags about himself, hugs like he’s trying to choke you to death, and makes the absolute dumbest jokes. He starts fights and needless competitions like it’s his job, proudly declaring that he’s the best, always has been, so how could he ever lose?

He’s also damn good at his actual job. He saves every possible person that he can. He just can’t ignore if someone is in trouble - whether that be an unconscious, freezing stranger in an alley or a grieving dragon in the sky. Once he sees that you’re upset, Galo Thymos won’t rest until you smile again. And when you finally do, he smiles radiantly back, bigger and brighter than any star in the sky.

He’s unimaginably kind and forgiving, even to someone as monumentally fucked up as Lio Fotia. If you hurt him, he apologizes to you. He’s always trying to take the blame, trying to do better, to _be_ better, when he’s already the kindest person Lio’s ever met. Galo refuses to do wrong, and if he does, he sincerely apologizes and promises to fix it for the next time.

He’s a sweet lover, the absolute best cuddler, and his looks are definitely not half-bad. He’s so emotionally intelligent, yet still, blatantly impulsive. 

Galo Thymos is an enigma. 

By all accounts, Lio doesn’t deserve someone like him. Any sane man would’ve run for the hills at the first sign of Lio’s fucked up world. 

But not Galo. 

Galo runs headfirst into trouble and comes out grinning on the other side. 

Galo Thymos is an enigma. 

And Lio loves him more than he’s ever loved anyone else. 

Maybe it was simply circumstance, passing out that night all those weeks ago. Or maybe it was some red spark of fate, leading them both down this path, to this moment. 

Whatever it was, Lio thanks it for bringing them together. For giving him something he never thought possible for himself. 

Now he has to repay all that. 

“Promare, it’s time,” he announces to them. 

_“You got it, Boss!”_

“This may be my final ask of you,” he says somberly. He’ll give until he has nothing left. “If that is the case, then I thank you for all you’ve done.”

_“No, thank_ you, _Lio. For being with us for so long.”_

Lio alights a flame in his palm, watching as it burns brightly in the darkness. It gives everything a rosy hue, illuminating Galo’s soft features. It would be calming, beautiful even, if not for the dying man in front of him. 

“I’m going to save you,” Lio whispers. Even if he’s lost in the process, Galo Thymos deserves to live. Galo might wake up to ashes next to him, and Lio’s ready to accept that. 

“I’m going to save you,” he repeats.

Lio takes a deep inhale, taking the flame to his lips and stoking the fires in his very soul. 

Lio Fotia burns brighter than everyone else combined. 

And he’ll give as much of those flames as it takes. 

This is the point of no return.

_I’ll save you._

He kneels down next to Galo and leans over his form. 

_I won’t let you die._

Lio gently places his hands on Galo’s soft cheeks. 

_I love you._

He kisses Galo for maybe the last time. 

It’s their first kiss at the lake, tentative and testing. It’s their last kiss at the lake, when they finally understood each other, when there were no more secrets between them.

It’s kissing Galo on his couch and making out until their lips were raw. It’s kissing Galo in bed, hungrily and a bit teasingly, with the taste of many more to come. 

It’s kissing Galo in the desert, about to get on Detroit. It’s kissing Galo in the Lio de Galon for good luck, both of them high on adrenaline.

It’s kissing Galo after flaming up like a fireball at the lake, when Lio looked at the absolute absurdity and kindness Galo possessed and was unable to do anything except call him out on it and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. It’s kissing Galo on a rooftop as Promepolis burned around them because he thought Galo was lost forever, because he thought he’d never get the chance to do so again. 

It’s kissing Galo in his apartment, greeting him. It’s kissing Galo in the desert as goodbye, urging the Promare to protect him from danger. 

It’s kissing Galo in the morning, safe and comforted in his arms. It’s kissing Galo at night, under the stars as they’re falling asleep. 

It’s burning, absolutely suffocating, and it’s everything. 

Lio kisses him, pouring flames out of him until he doesn’t know how much is left. Lio kisses him with everything he has and then some.

He kisses him until he doesn’t know where he ends and Galo begins. Until he, Galo, and the Promare are one. 

It’s waking up in an unfamiliar room on edge as a loud stranger busts through the door. It’s waking up feeling the most safe and calm Lio’s ever felt in his life. 

It’s silly text conversations in the desert. It’s denying feelings only to be smacked in the face with them. 

It’s falling apart and freezing as icy betrayal fills his veins only for rescue to come swooping in. It’s burning hot and bright on a rooftop because he has to even if it hurts to do so, because he has to save his people. 

It’s the Mad Burnish leader being captured by the very thing he wants to protect the most. It’s the Mad Burnish leader watching the very thing he wants to protect the most die. 

It’s their first hello and their last goodbye.

It’s every tear, every smile, every caress, every fight, every moment their hearts were in sync.

It's joy, it’s pain, it’s elation, it’s grief, it’s ice, it’s fire.

It’s love. In the purest form. 

It’s the beginning, the middle, and the end.

_MΔHΔRI_

Lio keeps breathing the Promare out and coaxing the flames down Galo’s throat. He might be disappearing himself, falling into ashes, but he doesn’t care. Galo, Galo, _save Galo._

_YUWΔRE_

There’s another voice.

_GΔΔIE_

Many voices. Trying to break through.

_SΔVΔNΔRE_

It’s the Promare. It has to be. They’re trying to tell him something.

_ΔMΔRE_

What do they want? They need to focus on Galo!

_DIRΔHI_

Wait. That’s-?

_JUMΔGI_

Is that what they’ve wanted all this time?

_GΔNΔSHΔRΔ_

And that’s why-? 

_MΔHΔRI_

_YUWΔRE_

_GΔΔIE_

_SΔVΔNΔRE_

Oh.

It all makes sense.

_ΔMΔRE_

_DIRΔHI_

_JUMΔGI_

_GΔNΔSHΔRΔ_

Yes.

They should burn it all down. All of it. 

Set them free. 

Finally, after eons or maybe a few moments, Lio feels a shift beneath him. It is a mere stir, but it is undeniably a reaction. He’s so deep into his mind, into a conversation with the Promare, that he almost doesn’t register it. Is he still there? Is he still alive? Is he real? Is any of this? 

Everything is hazy, memories and whispered Promare words echoing through his mind. His own heart beats in his chest, or at least Lio thinks at much. Perhaps he’s not ashes yet. 

Even more surprising, there is a pressure back. Is he imagining that? 

No, because a shaky hand lifts up and cups the back of his head. 

Could it be...?

Lio finally is pulled back to the moment at hand. As he lifts up, the sight that greets his eyes sends relief to every part of him.

Galo’s eyes are open and he’s smiling up at him like everything is alright, as if he didn’t just get pulled back from the brink of death. He’s grinning brightly and fondly just like Galo Thymos does. 

Lio did it. 

The Promare did it. 

Somehow, they’ve made it. Both of them.

Galo’s hand moves from cupping Lio’s head to brushing his cheek. It’s wet. He hadn’t even noticed he was crying. 

“Don’t cry, Li. S’okay,” Galo reassures him, his voice a bit croakier than usual. 

“You,” Lio burbles. “I thought I lost you again, you-” He fumbles for his words. 

“‘M here.”

“You absolute fucking idiot.”

He surges forward and reconnects them, pooling the fire between their souls once more. It’s hungry, passionate, burning. 

It’s not their last kiss - it’s their first of a million to come.

A promise. 

“I can’t believe you almost died and the first thing you did was shove your tongue in my mouth,” Lio chuckles breathlessly when they break apart.

“Gotta say, it was a nice way to wake up,” Galo replies. 

“Don’t do that again. I mean it,” Lio tells him. “I can’t take it when I almost lose you and-“ 

“Nah,” Galo waves him off easily. “I think I’m done with dyin’ for a while.” 

“I love you,” Lio says again. He needs to repeat it as much as he can. “I love you so much, Galo.”

“Love ya too, firebug.”

The couple unsteadily gets to their feet in the pod. As Galo stands, he looks down to see his wound has closed up. 

“Hey!” he exclaims. “Now we match!” He gestures between his new scar and Lio’s on his own chest. 

“That is not something to fucking celebrate,” Lio huffs. 

“But now I’ll always have a reminder of you kissing me alive!” Galo says. “Forever and ever!” 

Lio chokes on his rebuttal. _This man._ He shakes his head in disbelief and utter infatuation. “I can’t believe you.” 

“Well at least take some responsibility for it.” Galo crosses his arms. 

“Why don't you?” Lio challenges back. 

Galo gives him his “confused puppy” look. “What do you mean?”

“BOSS!” A voice calls out, breaking up their conversation. Lio turns around hoping he didn’t imagine it. 

At the edge of the cliff, two pairs of hands grab the edge. Lio follows the sight as indeed, Gueira and Meis slowly come into view. 

“Gueira! Meis!” Lio exclaims as he and Galo exit the pod. The two pull themselves back up to the battlefield, panting and quite spent, then both collapse onto the dusty ground. 

“We’re good, Boss.” Gueira holds up a thumbs up. “Meis caught us.”

“Cattle-ropin’ reaction times,” Meis says between heaving breaths. 

“I’m glad you guys are alright,” Lio tells them sincerely.

“You too, Boss,” Meis agrees. “And Galo?”

“I’m good!” Galo calls back. “Lio saved me!” 

“Course he did,” Gueira says. 

“Kray Foresight is done,” Heris announces to the group. “Forever.” 

The two Mad Burnish look at her proudly standing over Kray’s unmoving form. 

“Sweeeet,” Gueira praises. “Just what a guy wants to hear.” 

“Is he-?” Meis asks. 

Aina shakes her head. “Out cold. For a while. We gave him the Ardebit special!” Aina flexes her not-to-be-laughed-at muscles next to her sister. 

“Cool.”

“Great.”

They both re-slump to the ground, thoroughly spent. 

Lio smiles at the two. They’re okay. Galo’s okay. Kray’s done. 

It’s over. 

Except. 

Except there's still one more thing they need to do. 

“Galo.” Lio turns to his boyfriend once more. “You wanna take some responsibility now?”

“I still don’t know what you mean?” Galo more asks than states, scratching the back of his head. 

Lio reaches forward and twirls his fingers through the belt loops of Galo’s obnoxious firefighting pants. He yanks and then they’re standing with their chests flush. 

“Let's burn the entire Earth to the ground,” Lio declares with a smirk, making very obvious eye contact. “Just you and me.”

_“HA?”_ Galo’s jack goes slack and his eyes go adorably wide - just the reaction he was looking for. 

“C’mon baby, let's end this once and for all.” 

“You can’t just ask a firefighter to set the world on fire!” Galo exclaims. “That’s like, so against everything I do and-”

“What?” Lio taunts. “You scared?”

“NO!” Galo loudly denies. “It’s just-! I put fires out, I don’t start ‘em! Never have and never will!”

“ _‘Never have?’”_ Lio inquires with a curious tilt of his head. “You’ve already started one.”

“I HAVE???” 

“You have,” Lio tells him. _“In me.”_

Galo blinks at him, trying to comprehend that statement. 

“Y’all are gross!” Gueira yells out. Lio pointedly ignores it. 

Galo is visibly flustered. God, he’s so cute. 

“I-” He’s still trying to formulate his thoughts. “I still don’t know what you’re talking about?”

Fine, he’ll break and tell him. Enough toying with the poor firefighter. 

“While I was in the pod saving you, the Promare synced with me and it all made sense. They’ll never be satisfied with what we Burnish give them. They need to be free to burn as much as they want! They come from a star, Galo! This-” He lights a flame in his palm - “This will never be enough! They need to burn so much more than that.” 

“Okay…?” Galo unsteadily answers. 

“They just need to fully burn once. A complete combustion! That’s how we stop the earth from exploding!” 

Galo rubs his chin. “Hm. Make sense. How do we do that?” 

_“Together.”_ He closes the distance between them and kisses Galo again. “I need your firefighter’s soul,” he murmurs against Galo’s lips. 

“You already have it,” he whispers back.

This utter sap. 

“Let’s do it,” Lio repeats. “Except this time, it’ll be Galo de Lion.” 

“Ooo, I like the sound of that!” 

The step back into the Prometech Pod. 

_“Yes, yes, this is what we want!”_ the voices within him say. _“Burn burn burn!”_

“What are you two doing?” Aina asks, visibly confused. 

“Doin’ what I do best!” Galo declares proudly. “Firefighting!”

“We’re gonna burn the whole damn place down!” Lio yells, matching Galo’s theatrics. 

“O-kay?” she still doesn't quite seem to get it. “Be safe?”

“Gotcha!” Galo replies with a big thumbs up. 

The doors close and they’re encased in the space together, chest-to-chest. 

“Shall I do the honors, or you?” Lio asks. 

“Well you did name this one,” Galo replies. “I’ll let you have it. C’mon Li, give it a go!” 

“Very well,” Lio accepts. He separates from Galo, planting his feet proudly and crossing his arms. He knows how to be dramatic too. Galo watches on with excitement. 

“WE ARE GALO DE LION!” Lio screeches with all of the passion in his heart. “WE’LL PUT OUT THE ENTIRE EARTH!”

“FUCK YEAH WE WILL!” Galo joins in, standing next to him and matching his pose. “A BURNING FIREFIGHTER’S SOUL AND BURNING BURNISH SOUL! COMBINED AS ONE!”

“GALO!”

“DE!”

**“LION!!!!!!!!!!!”**

With their final decree, the pod connects back up to the remnants of Lio de Galon. An explosion of flame that’s bright and burning, yet at the same time, cool and protective, bursts forth and engulfs the surrounding area. 

“We’ll need all the Burnish to help!” Lio announces. “Don’t hold back! Let yourselves burn bright! BURN LIKE YOU MEAN IT!” 

Lio lets the Promare flow through him, feeling them sync with every cell in his body. He closes his eyes, focusing on their deep connection. He can feel Galo, too, syncing with him. It’s every moment they’ve felt intertwined, felt connected, but turned up to 11. It’s like Galo knows what he wants, knows what he’s feeling, knows what he’s thinking, and they don’t even have to say a word.

Lio thinks of the Lio de Galon design, recreating the shattered armor plates once more before using the Promare to fuel their ascent to the sky. They rise and rise above the clouds, above the atmosphere, becoming grander and greater than the world has ever seen.  
“With my will to incinerate everything!” he declares. 

“And my will to save people from fires!” Galo finishes for him. 

“When they combine as one!” they both shout. **“GALO DE LION!!!!!!”**

Lio expands himself, his consciousness, his will, as far as it can reach. He calls out to anyone that can hear to listen, to lend him their power to burn the Earth to the ground. He tells them that they don’t have hide anymore, to show off their Burnish pride, to burn like they were meant to.

And they answer his call.

Lio’s used to hearing voices in his head, but this is thousands, millions of them. He can hear all the euphoric cries of the Promare cheering that they are finally free. He can hear the voices of Burnish answering his call to action. Some are scared and apprehensive, some are proud and enthusiastic, and some are sad and somber because they know what this means. Even so, they burn, blazing hotter and brighter and giving it their all. Even if it means he’s taking parts away from them, Lio knows this is what must be done. 

_Kray, I did become a vessel for the Burnish. Maybe I will become that legend like you said._

_But it won’t be just me._

Taking on the burden of all of the Promare of the earth, of all their desires to burn, is overwhelming. It would thoroughly break him, tear him to ashes - that is, if it were not shared. 

Right next to him, hand clutched in his own, Galo is guiding him through it. By his side, encouraging him, grounding him, as they envelop the entire earth in their wills. 

Lio allows the Promare to burn and Burn and BURN and he doesn’t have to worry because Galo’s got his back. He won’t let anyone get hurt. 

There’s no pain, no anguish, no destruction, just the cathartic release of every pent-up moment the Promare had to hold back.

It’s freedom. 

They’re setting an inferno like this world has never seen. 

“COMPLETE COMBUSTION OF THE WHOLE PLANET!” Galo shrieks. “HERE WE GO!!!!!” 

He strikes another dramatic pose next to Lio and a gigantic Matoi appears in Galo de Lion’s hands. Lio doesn’t even know where they are now? Space? Earth? Another dimension?

It does not matter.

“I’LL PUT YOU OUT-“

**“WITH MY BURNING SOUL!!!!!!!!!!!!”**

Lio lets the Matoi act as a beacon, urging all of the Promare to flock to it. Come, come, burn out all of the heat that is left! Burn until you don’t have to anymore! 

Sparkling teal trails of fire surround them, answering his call as the Matoi takes in all of their pain. Then, when Lio feels so full that he might burst, does he release. 

They both let out a roaring cry as the full force of the Promare is released directly into the only place where they can truly burn freely - a star. 

The Promare rush as quickly as they can to the salvation, cheering and thanking him as they go. Lio’s heard their words his entire life, but he’s never heard them this loud, this euphoric before. It nearly brings tears to his eyes knowing that they finally get to live like they want to. They completely engulf the sun, covering it in their flames as they combust and burn and become the inferno they were always meant to be. 

When they’ve had their fill, when they finally breathe a deep sigh of relief, Galo calls them back to the Matoi once more. He raises it about Galo de Lion like a torch, beckoning the Promare home.

It’s at that moment that Lio feels the rift. It almost twitches at his fingertips, begging for his help. Subconsciously, he reaches out and tears it open once more. When he does, the Promare see their way home and Lio urges them through it. He closes his eyes as he leads them all back to where they are supposed to be. 

When he reopens them, he's in a space that is simultaneously familiar and unfamiliar. It’s empty and dark except for the rainbow of flames surrounding him. They dance upon his figure, swirling up and down and laughing and cheering his deeds. In front of him, Lio can see the rift. Millions and millions of Promare are hurrying back, leaving them all behind. 

A feeling of melancholy takes hold of him. Lio knows what this means.

“You’re leaving…?” he utters. He doesn’t know how to feel about that. The flames that have been his companions his entire life gone in an instant? Hell, Lio doesn’t even know who he is if not a Burnish. What does that make him? What would be left? 

But he knows, deep down, that he can’t keep them tethered. He can’t force them to do his bidding. It’s not right. 

_“Lio Fotia,”_ they whisper as they flit about his form. _“Thank you. We love you.”_

“I love you too,” Lio chokes back, trying to keep himself together. “Thank you for everything.” His cheeks burn with the restraint to keep them dry. “I will miss you.”

_“We’re not gone,”_ the Promare answer. 

“What do you mean?” He refuses to let hope jump in his chest. 

_“We’ll be here for you, wherever you go.”_

Lio smiles in understanding. _“I know.”_

“Lio?” a voice that is neither his nor the Promare startles him. Lio turns in this liminal space, this location between dimensions, to see the source. 

Galo Thymos stands before him, engulfed in the same rainbow flames that surround him. 

He looks down at his hand in shock, then back up at Lio. Lio himself is similarly baffled. 

“Galo?” he exclaims. “How-?”

“I don’t know!” Galo answers honestly. “I’ve never-!” 

“Maybe those are my flames that I gave you earlier?” Lio surmises.

Galo walks forward until they’re next to each other again. They watch the flames happily slip through the gate.

“That would make sense, I guess,” Galo replies quietly. 

They watch in silence a few moments more. 

“I’m gonna miss them,” Lio mumbles pitifully.

Galo pulls him in close. “I know, I know.”

The voices that were so loud before are far-off whispers now. They’re going. For real. 

Before they do though, Lio asks them one more question before the trails of fire disappear. 

_“Did you always know? Has Galo always been-? Is that why we-?”_

The Promare that can still hear him don’t give him a straight answer. Distantly, they giggle, dodging his question. 

He only gets four words in response. 

_“He is your fire.”_

Then they are gone. 

* * *

They come down to the earth gently, like a feather in the breeze. They hold each other tight as they drift through the atmosphere. He doesn’t know how they’re doing this, where they are, most of what just happened, all he knows is being in these arms feels so right. 

When he truly comes to, they’re back in the pod sitting atop the mecha. Lio’s thoroughly dazed and the world feels oddly silent, but in a good way. It’s the calm after a brutal thunderstorm, where things settle down and fall back into place. 

Everything is right. 

The sun is now rising, welcoming the world with the dawn of a new era of humanity. 

Gueira and Meis nod understandingly at them, dealing with their own losses. Kray himself seems crestfallen as all his plans have been eradicated. The Ardebit sisters smile quietly and talk with one another. Lio acknowledges all of them as he urges his wobbly legs out of the Prometech Pod.

Galo begins silently walking to the edge of the desert cliff overlooking the city of Promepolis. 

Lio follows him, unable to detach himself from the warmth at Galo’s side. He’s leeching off the heat and it makes things feel a little less unfamiliar. 

The Promare’s words keep echoing in his brain. Maybe they can’t truly speak to him now; they’re gone far past the rift and back to where they can live free. But the words keep repeating in his mind. 

_“He is your fire.”_

He doesn't know exactly what they meant by that. The Promare were never ones to be wholly upfront about their words, more asking to burn and evoking feelings. It was always more of a gathered understanding of what they wanted him to know rather than truly revealing everything to him. 

There’s still so much uncertainty. 

The uncertainty of whose design this all was, if it was anyone’s at all. The uncertainty of what a future without Burnish looks like, how society moves on from here. The uncertainty of what Lio as a non-Burnish looks like, how he can adjust to a new life in this world. 

The uncertainty of taking a leap such as the one his heart is urging him to do right now.

Despite all that, the feeling deep in his chest tells him enough. 

He goes for it.

“Galo Thymos…” Lio starts. Galo’s staring at the sunrise, silently acknowledging Lio’s presence and proudly gazing over the world they saved together. Lio in turn leans his head lightly on Galo’s shoulder. “I think…”

There’s not a doubt in his mind. 

Maybe they’re connected by some ancient alien dimension destiny shit. Maybe the Promare knew this would happen. Maybe this was all foretold eons ago. Who knows, maybe the Promare themselves _made_ this all happen. Maybe this was all just some grand design to free themselves from their shackles. 

Maybe he never had a hand in any of this. Maybe he was urged by those trails of fire to lead him to this very moment. 

Or maybe he’s just a boy in love who finally doesn't have to run anymore. 

Fate, destiny, or not, this is where he belongs. 

“I think I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

He waits for the heavy words to sink in, holding his breath. It doesn’t come out rushed or frightened, but more of a statement, a realization that’s been sitting in his chest since who knows when. How long has he felt like this? It’s hard to say. 

But here, riding on the euphoric high of being so deeply connected to Galo, of saving the entire fucking world, he finds the courage to say it. 

Lio’s still not facing him, instead choosing to gaze at the effervescent sunrise that is still somehow only half as bright as the light within Galo Thymos. It's nowhere near as beautiful either. 

“That would be so **COOL!”** Galo finally responds, enthusiastic, over-the-top, and just how he does. “We could be Lio de Galon forever! Or Galo de Lion forever! Which is better, do you think? They’re both so awesome! Either way, we’d be a badass team! ALWAYS!” 

Lio cracks, his facade broken, as tears slip down his cheeks. Of course that’s how Galo took it. Of course that’s how he responds to such a monumental statement. 

“Lio, are you _CRYING?”_ Galo finally notices Lio breaking down next to him. He seems genuinely surprised and concerned, his brows furrowing in worry. 

Lio finally turns to look at Galo for the first time since uttering the confession. He really is brighter than the sun. It’s nearly blinding. 

“Y-Yes,” he gets out, tears still streaming down his cheeks, his breath shaky. 

“Why? Are you okay?”

“I’m alright. Just…” 

“What is it?” Galo pulls him closer. 

“You’re just supposed to say _‘Yes’_ , idiot,” he finally answers, burying his head in Galo’s chest.

The tears don’t stop coming. It’s exhaustion, relief, turmoil, elation, happiness, love. It’s all of them at once. He gets it out until he can’t anymore. It’s a cathartic cry, not a painful one. He cries because they finally did it, because he doesn’t know what to do next, because he can’t believe how much love and kindness can be stored in just one person.

When he finally pulls back, he looks up once again at his love. Galo hasn’t said a word the whole time, just silently let Lio get out what he needed to. He reaches up to thumb away the last few drops of Lio’s tears, and Lio smiles at the gesture. Galo smiles back, understanding that Lio’s not upset, just immensely relieved. 

Lio gazes up into Galo’s eyes fondly, full of pleading emotion, as he tries to get Galo the message. Does he really have to spell this one out? Galo’s so good at reading people, surely he can figure this one out, right? Lio hopes he can, because he’s not sure if he can even form the words he wants to convey. 

How do you vocalize _“I think you’re my soulmate and I never want to leave your side ever again”_? 

“Wait…” Galo finally realizes something. “ _‘Just supposed to say yes’._ What did you mean by-” He stops and his turquoise eyes go wide and his cheeks dust with pink. “OH. You meant-?”

Fuck it - he deserves to be happy. 

Lio gulps and slowly nods. 

Galo’s face breaks into the biggest, brightest smile Lio’s ever seen on him. It dwarfs the rising sun tenfold. 

“YES YES A MILLION TIMES YES!!!!!!!”

Lio’s suddenly being picked up and the world around him becomes a blur. Galo spins him around happily, giddily, giggling in a euphoric disbelief. Lio finds himself similarly devolving into laughs. They twirl in circles on the precipice, not even caring if they’re getting dizzy or if they could fall. They twirl and laugh and cling to each other until Lio can’t figure out where he ends and Galo begins. 

It feels like flying, like piloting the Galo de Lion again, like having his flames again. 

It feels like this is where he’s meant to be. 

_“He is your fire.”_

They couldn’t be more right. 

Lio’s not sure that Galo will ever let him go from one of his famous Galo Thymos bone-crushing hugs, but he eventually does, setting him down gently. He feels a little dizzy, unsure if it’s from the spinning or the high of everything that just happened. Or maybe it’s that he’s just so tired. 

Lio ignores it, though, because there are more important things to do right now. 

He rises to his tiptoes and wraps his arms around Galo’s neck. 

“You mean it?” he dares to whisper, hovering a few centimeters away from Galo’s lips. He just wants to get that last bit of confirmation, to hear him say it once again. 

“I mean everything I say, Lio.” 

“That’s what I thought you’d say.”

He leans imperceptibly closer, until their lips are just barely touching. 

“I love you,” Lio murmurs. 

“I love you too.”

Then they’re kissing. 

Lio feels himself being dipped back; Galo’s hand is on the small of his back as they kiss in front of the rising sun. They kiss and kiss like the world didn’t just end and start again, like they didn’t just set the biggest fire anyone has ever seen. In fact, this kiss of a promise of a million more to come, of lives spent doing _just this_ , is making Lio burn hotter than the Promare ever could. He feels every cell in his body becoming alight, burning like they just incinerated the earth. 

It’s the best he’s ever felt. Lio’s getting lost in it, drowning himself in the unreal knowledge that he gets to have this and it’s never going away. 

This is real, this is love, this is **fire.**

“Uhh, guys?” a voice finally breaks through their spell. 

Lio reluctantly breaks the hold and starts to send a half-glare at the interrupter. However, his focus is pulled away from them (it was Aina) and is drawn back towards himself and Galo. 

They’re on fire. Both of them. 

But they sent them back! How did-? 

“HUH?” Galo’s surprised voice blurts out as he finally sees the teal flames licking both of them. 

_“He is your fire,”_ the voices in his head suddenly repeat once more, clear as day. _“Thank you for freeing us.”_

“Who is saying that?” Galo asks as he looks around. So he can hear them too then? 

_“Gifts for you two. Tokens of our gratitude.”_

“Wait,” Lio says. As much as the idea of still having his flames thrills him, he can’t do that if it hurts them. He won’t allow the Promare to be enslaved again. “I don’t want to force you to-”

_“No force. This does not hurt.”_

Lio relaxes at that. “Is this for everyone?” He looks over at Gueira and Meis who are watching absolutely shocked. They’re flexing their hands themselves but nothing is happening. 

_“Just you two. Do not let the world forget.”_

That answers his question. A gift, but also an assignment. It’s a fitting reward. “We won’t.” 

“P-Promare?” Galo tentatively speaks as he looks at his hand engulfed in flame. He appears to be a little frightened, which is understandable. “Is this okay?” 

“It’s okay,” Lio reassures him.

_“Galo Thymos. Lio Fotia. Thank you.”_

The flames simmer down until they are just pooling in each of their outstretched hands. Galo and Lio watch as the teals solidify into objects in a very telling location. 

It seems the Promare have given them their blessing. 

Lio admires the small silver band over his finger and smiles. The small gem glitters in the sunrise. Galo gapes at the shiny black ring adorning his own finger.

“Care to explain what’s going on?” Aina asks impatiently.

Right, they have an audience. From her perspective, they just flew into the sky in a giant mecha, burned the world, then crashed back down here only to set on fire once again. Her confusion is warranted. 

“We satisfied the Promare’s urge to burn and sent them back to their home world. There are no longer any Promare in the earth’s core. There are no more Burnish in this world.” 

“Then how did you two just-?”

“Except for us,” he states. 

“Uncalled for,” Gueira huffs. Lio immediately frowns. He makes a fair point. There are countless Burnish (former Burnish?) that are hurting. He can’t celebrate when there’s so much to do.

“Is that all?” Aina continues, still appearing to be very confused. 

It’s not, but trying to explain it all would be far too complicated. “We can explain more later, right now we need to-”

“WE GOT ENGAGED!!!!” Galo suddenly shouts, pointing at the ring now sitting on his finger. 

Lio’s face turns beet red. “G-Galo! You weren’t supposed to-” he stammers, utterly embarrassed. 

“You _WHAT?”_

**_“BOSS????”_ **

_“WITHOUT EVEN CONSULTING US????”_

“Later,” Lio grits out. “Right now, we need to go help the rest of the Burnish. There is much to be done.” 

Lio begins briskly walking back towards Aina’s plane, but as he tries to take one step, his legs wobble and he nearly falls. 

Galo catches him. “Hey, whoa! Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Lio asserts.

In reality, his exhaustion is catching up with him and he feels like he could sleep for two weeks. 

“Boss,” Meis says. “Go rest. We’ll handle the Burnish.” 

“NO!” Lio quickly refuses. “My people I-”

“Dude, you can barely stand up,” Gueira groans. “Go rest or I’ll knock your lights out myself.” 

Lio catches his rebuttal on the tip of his tongue and relents. 

“You too, loverboy,” Aina says to Galo. “Both of you need to rest.”

“But-!” Galo interjects.

“No but’s. Go rest. Both of you. I don’t care if you just got fire engaged or whatever the hell that was. If I see either of your asses before tomorrow, I’m kicking them.”

Galo grumbles a reluctant acceptance. 

Lio leans on Galo as they make their way to their transport. 

“Really though, are you alright?” Galo asks him.

“Honestly? I’m exhausted,” he admits. “I want to sleep for years.”

“Well lucky for you, I’ve got a soft bed with your name on it!” Galo grins back. 

“I was hoping it would have both our names,” Lio replies quietly.

“Well, yeah, it can!” 

Lio can’t resist kissing his adorable face after that. 

“Let’s go home,” Galo murmurs against his lips. 

Home.

Something he’s never had before. 

Home.

A place he truly belongs. 

Home.

The start of forever. 

“Yeah,” Lio agrees. He once again tries to walk and his steps falter. 

“You want some help?” Galo asks.

Lio finally concedes. “I do.” 

He reaches out his hand adorned with the new jewelry. Galo clasps it in his own.

“Carry me home?” 

* * *

_Trails of fire_

_You always knew_

_They would carry me home_

_They’d lead me to you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We made it!!! 😭😭😭
> 
> How about that monster of a chapter though right??? So many twists and turns! How many of you guessed that Lio would be the one bringing Galo back to life? Or that they'd both end up Burnish? Could it be I've hinted at this all along? 🤔
> 
> Also the ring idea is from this [ tweet ](https://twitter.com/ashesfadein2gay/status/1233082269126053890?s=20) that I made when they were announced. I thought it was too sappy not to use. 
> 
> In all honesty though, thank you to all of you for coming with me on this journey. It means so much to me. 💖
> 
> Special thanks to [AJ ](https://twitter.com/https_aj) for her amazing illustration for this chapter!!! 🥺  
> Boy was it hard keeping that a secret leading up to this. But seriously, look at it! There's so much fucking detail I-. I just keep staring at it and wanting to CRY!!!😭
> 
> This concludes the main story of Carry Me Home. However, there's still an epilogue to check out ->
> 
> [ CMH playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0hglvYiq0B2xQqyDaP2nYJ?si=r-peaIynRRWBibOyEy1_YQ)  
> [ My twitter ](https://twitter.com/ashesfadein2gay)  
> [ My curiouscat ](https://curiouscat.me/jabbles)


	29. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is where I found you,” Galo finally says quietly. “That night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The final final piece of the cmh story 😭🎉
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this wonderful ride. I've had a lot of ups and downs but writing this has been one of the most incredible things I've ever done. I'm trying not to cry rn. 
> 
> Thank you to each and every one of you. I mean it. 💖
> 
> -Jabbles💕

It’s late but Lio still feels wide awake. In fact, he’s maybe never felt more alive. They’re racing down the empty Promepolis streets and don’t even care that everyone can see them. Detroit is proudly flaming in all her glory, blazing like a star herself. Behind them, tied tin cans skitter across the asphalt, occasionally creating sparks of their own to compliment the multicolored flames already shining in the night. 

They’re probably not being the most considerate blazing loudly through the streets of an otherwise calm Promepolis night, but neither really seems to care.

They’re both too giddy and high on pure exhilaration to think about that. 

Galo’s arms are tightly clasped around him as they burn through another unsuspecting street towards their final destination. Lio’s pretty sure the fabric clipped in his hair might be blowing back and hitting Galo in the face, but at the very least, he doesn’t seem to complaining.

They twist and turn and weave through the empty streets uncaring of who sees or knows. To be fair, most people probably do already know; it was a pretty big event. Leading up to it, it was the talk of the town.

Lio really had no idea people would care so much about what he wore or what color flowers the table centerpieces were. Why did it matter to them? They weren’t the ones in the ceremony.

Either way, at least they’re free now. Getting the press off their asses wasn’t the easiest thing and they’re not exactly being incognito right now, but who gives a fuck? Lio will gladly intimidate any others off them. This is their night and he will not let anyone fuck it up. 

Revving Detroit once more, Lio makes the final turn back down a familiar street. They park right in front of the building under a blatant “No Parking” sign. Lio dares someone to ticket them tonight. Go on, try it. It doesn’t matter that much anyway since Detroit’ll only be out for a bit before Lio drops the conscious focus. He should let her get some rest. She’s got a big day ahead tomorrow if they’re going to make it to her namesake.

Galo and Lio finally disembark from their ride and gaze at each other in the dim streetlights. You’d think by now the buzzing nerves in his body would’ve quit, but no, he’s just as drunk off this feeling as he was hours ago. Galo has the same heady look in his eyes, as if he doesn’t see anything in the world past Lio. 

Lio offers up his hand. “Wanna go home?” 

Galo takes it. “Yeah, I do.” Suddenly, Galo jerks their clasped hands and Lio comes unexpectedly stumbling into Galo’s form. Then, before he can even protest, he’s being hoisted off the ground carried in Galo’s arms.

_It’s an actual bridal carry._

“Galo!” he exclaims. Lio playfully bats him on the shoulder, but Galo just walks forward down the alley towards the entrance of their building. 

“Listen,” Galo reasons. “You only get to take your new husband home once and I wanna do it right.” 

Lio chuckles. “You’re so cheesy.”

“Yep!” Galo wholeheartedly agrees. “But you chose this cheesy.” 

“Hm,” Lio considers. “I suppose I did.”

They’re nearly to their door when Galo stops in his tracks to look at something. Lio follows his gaze until it lands on some trash bags in the corner. They don’t look anything special. 

“Something wrong, luv?” he asks, confused by the motion. Galo doesn’t answer him, just begins walking in that direction. “Hey! What are you doing? Do you know how much this suit costs?” 

Galo stops just in front of the trash pile. The smell is already overwhelming. Lio leans down into his cravat, hoping his perfume still lingers enough to block it out. It helps a bit.

“This is where I found you,” Galo finally says quietly. “That night.”

Oh.

Lio lifts his chin and looks at the space. He doesn’t remember too much of that encounter - he was pretty drugged up - but he understands the gravity of the words. 

“You found me in a pile of filthy rubbish. How romantic,” Lio remarks sarcastically, trying to bring some levity to Galo’s heavy words. 

It seems to work as Galo lets out a little chuckle. “Y’know, I’m glad,” he says. “It’s kinda crazy when you think about it.” 

“Think about what?” Lio asks. 

“Just like,” Galo continues, pausing to collect his thoughts. “That I even found you in the first place. You happened to get attacked and pass out right here and I happened to be coming back late from a shift. What if I had slept at the station? Or like, what if you were one street over? Or if I’d just ignored those noises I heard? It’s wild. So many things had to happen, y’know? Almost like-” 

“Fate,” Lio finishes for him. 

“Yeah…”

They stay in a contemplative silence ruminating over those words for a bit.

Lio wasn’t expecting to get this existential on their wedding night, honestly. But he understands Galo’s feelings.

Logically, when you look at their story, it _does_ feel a little impossible. How could it not? Coincidences, fated meetings, saving each other again and again… It does feel like something dreamt up by some grand design. Yet, at the same time, they chose to fight side by side. They chose to save each other. No one told him he had to do any of this.

Lio finally starts to speak his thoughts aloud. 

“I don’t know if I believe in such things as fate or karmic destiny,” he says. “I don’t like the idea of not having choices.” Pulling his hand out, Lio lights up a small flame in his palm. “At the same time though, we _were_ chosen by the Promare for something.” The flame twirls around his fingers. “Maybe it was them. Maybe it was something else entirely. Or maybe it was just _us.”_

Lio turns his head up to face Galo, who’s listening intently. “I think what’s important is it doesn’t matter. I don’t care how we got here, Galo. I don’t care what led us to this moment. I’m just really fucking glad I’m here with you.” 

“Yeah, you’re right,” he agrees. 

“Now,” Lio nudges him. “Please take me home, Mr. Fotia-Thymos.”

“With pleasure, Mr. Fotia-Thymos!” 

They stumble through the doorway giggling, Lio still held tightly in Galo’s arms. 

“When will you put me down?” He starts struggling against the hold, but Galo just leans down and starts smothering his face in kisses. 

“Soon,” he says between the onslaught. “C’mon, don’t you like it?” 

_“Galo.”_

“Fine, fine.” Lio is deposited on the couch as Galo walks into the kitchen. He nearly grumbles something about being gentle but decides not to. He sits up on the cushion and starts taking off his shoes. He’s worn these heels enough for today. 

“You want some water?” Galo calls from the kitchen. 

“Please,” he answers. It’s been a long day and he’s shed a lot of hydration bawling his fucking eyes out at the altar. 

He wasn’t the only one, of course. 

Galo hands him a glass and sits down on the other end of the couch. Lio can feel his high waning, the adrenaline and thrill dropping off into exhaustion territory, but he fights past it. There’s still more he wants to do tonight. _A lot more._

Lifting the glass to his lips, he ends up downing half of it in one go.

“Seems I was thirsty,” he laughs to himself. 

“Yeah, me too,” Galo agrees. “The drinks were good though, weren't they?”

Lio thinks back to the amalgamation of champagne and cocktails flowing their way. “They were. I still feel a little bad for Gueira and Meis though.”

Those two were never ones to half-ass anything, especially a party. However, they failed to take into account that alcohol had a far different effect on them now. Being Burnish granted a lot of useful abilities, and not getting drunk was near the top of that list.

Being the wild partygoers they are, though, Gueira and Meis didn’t let that deter them. Either they forgot or they just didn’t fucking care. Sivya’d sent them off in a cab near the end of the reception, promising that she’d make sure they survived the night.

“You think they’ll be okay?” Galo asks, concern filling his expression.

“Oh they’ll be fine,” Lio answers. “They’ve survived far worse. I do wonder if Gueira will make it to his shift on time, though. It starts in-“ he looks at his phone. “Three hours.”

“Three hours?” Galo repeats. “He’ll still be drunk at that point!”

“Eh, he’s smoked in the freezer before and the manager didn’t care. Showing up still drunk isn’t the worst thing he’s done.”

“Honestly,” Galo shakes his head. “I don’t know how they let that stuff slide. Aren’t there like, inspectors ‘n’ shit?”

Lio shrugs. “People need their Big Mac’s, Galo.”

“Whatever.” He pauses, letting that conversation topic hit its conclusion. “I will say, I definitely don’t miss getting drunk.” 

“Did you ever?” Lio asks. 

“Eh, not much. Buzzed Galo was nice but Drunk Galo was waaay too friendly.” 

“I can imagine,” Lio chuckles back. “And what about Burnish Galo?”

“Burnish Galo is like, extremely in love with his husband,” he replies dreamily. “And is super fucking stoked to spend the rest of his life with him.”

“Burnish Lio feels the same,” Lio agrees, setting the glass down. “You know, we’re still not technically married.”

Galo just about freaks out. **“WHAT?** No! I filled out the paperwork! I made sure to spell everything right! If I screwed it up I’m sorry I-!”

Lio quickly reassures him. “Yes, yes, _legally_ we are, don’t worry. And thank you for that, by the way. I’d hate to change our last names on a dare, right?” Meis and Gueira truly are something else. “I meant we aren’t married in terms of Burnish culture.”

Galo’s panic subsides. “Oh.” He pauses briefly. “There are Burnish wedding traditions?”

He nods. “Yes.”

“Well why didn’t you say anything? You didn’t want to do it at the ceremony?” 

Lio feels a little bashfulness creep in. “It’s a very, uh, intimate tradition.” That and he still has some apprehensions about flaunting their powers in front of everyone. When they’re using them as beacons of the Burnish movement, sure, but showing off in front of many Burnish who can no longer do the same feels wrong. 

Galo turns on the couch to face him directly. “Okay. What do I have to do?” 

“Give me your hand.”

“I already did that today,” he jokes. 

“I meant literally.” Galo obeys and holds out his left hand. “When two Burnish decide to become one, their flames become one as well.”

Lio takes out his own left hand and a fire sparks to life in it. “Each offers up their own flames in their left hand, and you merge them together. As they mingle, so do your wills and desires. It is a promise to fuel each other for eternity to come,” he recites. “So long as your hearts beat do your flames burn together.” 

He waits and Galo seems to understand. He focuses briefly (he’s still quite new to the whole Burnish thing) and then blue fire appears in his hand. Lio holds his hand out and offers it. Galo responds and links their fingers as their flames merge together. 

“Repeat after me,” Lio tells him. Galo nods. 

“So long as you burn, I burn.”

“So long as you burn, I burn.”

“So long as you fight, I fight.”

“So long as you fight, I fight.”

“So long as you love, I love.”

“So long as you love, I love.”

“Ash to ash, spark to spark.”

“Ash to ash, spark to spark.”

“Until my dying breath.” 

“Until my dying breath.”

He leans forward and Galo gets the message. 

Their lips meet in the heat of their shared Promare and Lio pulls some down his throat. He can feel Galo doing the same in their heated, open mouth kiss.

“There, now we are Burnish married as well,” Lio declares when they finally break it. 

“Wow,” Galo whispers in awe. “That’s uh.”

Lio raises an eyebrow. “Hot?” he teases.

“Yeah.”

There’s a brief minute of silence where they let that simmer and sink in. He’s seen the tradition done a few times, but he never thought he’d be able to partake himself. It’s just as perfect as he imagined.

Galo slides forward on the couch, closing the already small distance between them. “Y’know…” he says, eyes glinting with a familiar spark. “I can think of another _intimate tradition_ we haven’t done yet.” 

“Oh yeah?” Lio taunts. “I can think of _several.”_

“Well we should get started then,” he grins. “I’m ready to get out of this stuffy thing anyway.” 

“Wait.” Lio stops him before he shrugs out of the jacket. He smirks in Galo’s face. “You only get to undress your new husband on your wedding night once and I wanna do it right.” 

“Using my own words against me now, are we?” 

“I’d like to use some other things against you right now.”

Galo picks him up once again.

Before they cross the threshold into their bedroom, Galo stops to nuzzle into Lio’s hair, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“I love you, Lio Fotia-Thymos.” At the namedrop, Lio’s heart buzzes with pride.

“And I love you, Galo Fotia-Thymos.”

“We’ve been through a lot,” Lio continues as Galo walks into their room. It’s decorated for the occasion and the scent of roses fills the air. “But I wouldn’t give any of those moments up.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Because you know what?”

He lays Lio gently down on their bed, gazing at him with nothing but pure love and adoration. “What?”

“They led me to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that ends the story of Carry Me Home. An idea that I had while half asleep and high on dayquil that turned into my entire fucking life for seven months. And I wouldn't trade a minute of it for anything. 
> 
> I had no idea when I started writing this that it would gain the traction it has. That I would actually meet so many amazing friends and people simply because of this. I just really love Promare and wanted to put my own spin on the story. 
> 
> So to each and every one of you reading this, thank you. Whether you commented, listened to my ramblings on twitter, or just read, thank you. I would not have been able to do this without any of you 💖
> 
> A special thanks to my Mad Burnish bg chars AKA my friends who have especially helped me through this incredible journey:  
> Sivya - [Sana](https://twitter.com/bigDBHenergy)  
> Daren - [Danny](https://twitter.com/dannyvincenz)  
> Ajax - [AJ](https://twitter.com/https_aj)  
> Potami - [Ru](https://twitter.com/mxfotia)  
> Tovin - [Toffee](https://twitter.com/Buttered_Toffee)  
> Iris - [Purble](https://twitter.com/purblegmventurs)  
> You guys are the best thank for you all your support!
> 
> A few more announcements before I go. I plan on holding an AMA on my twitter soon (this weekend probably) to answer any lingering questions! Check my [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/ashesfadein2gay) for more info!  
> You can also ask things on my [ curiouscat. ](https://curiouscat.me/jabbles)  
> And even if the story is over, you can still jam to the [ cmh playlist.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0hglvYiq0B2xQqyDaP2nYJ?si=r-peaIynRRWBibOyEy1_YQ)
> 
> Also, this is not the end of Jabbles writing Promare fic! There'll be something new going up on the anniversary. Keep an eye out 👀😱 
> 
> And again, just thank you so fucking much. I'm gonna go before I sob any more. 
> 
> -Jabbles💕

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I love you with all of my burning fic writer's soul <3 <3 <3
> 
> Personal Twitter: @Juliassic_Park  
> Promare Twitter: @ashesfadein2gay


End file.
